Cartas para un Corazón Entristecido
by Lord Yavetil
Summary: Roronoa Zoro sale de su tierra natal en Japón y decide emprender un nuevo horizonte, lejos del lugar en donde perdió a la mujer que amaba; llegando a París, conoce nuevas personas y a la mujer que le dará nuevo rumbo a su vida, Nico Robin.
1. Olvidando lo que Pasó

En un lugar especifico de Japón, y en un tiempo distinto, se estaba mostrando un escenario lleno de tristeza y de penurias. El cielo estaba nublado y llovía de manera descontrolada, como si se tratase de una tarde de pesares y de dolor. El día parecía estar destinado para que todos sufriesen la agonía de perder un ser querido.

A la lejanía de un valle verdoso, en el que se encontraban muchas lapidas de estatuas de ángeles y rostros tristes, un pequeño grupo de personas estaban detenidas en silencio con pena en sus rostros, manteniendo un sollozo intermitente que helaba el corazón del hombre más fuerte del mundo. Desde lo lejos, un cortejo fúnebre se estaba aproximando con muchas personas, quienes unos de ellos lamentaban la perdida de ese ser querido y otros permanecían en silencio sin querer decir palabra alguna.

Pero dos de ellos tenían una apariencia muy singular. Uno de ellos, era de un hombre lleno de edad, que poseía unos anteojos claros, una coleta recogida y un rostro silenciado por el dolor. A su lado estaba un hombre de traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata negra, que poseía un abrigo negro pesado y unos lentes oscuros, con un peculiar cabello verde que lo identificaba ante todos. De pronto, al visualizar ambos la colina de sepulcro, el hombre mayor se dirige hacia el hombre de cabellos verdes, diciéndole:

- Jamás esperé ver el día en que tuviese que sepultar a mi hija… pensé que por un momento, sería recompensado por la forma en que los he educado a todos ustedes en el arte de la espada… pero creo que ya no tengo razones de seguir pensando que ese presente también tiene algo para ti.

Aun cuando estaba diciendo estas palabras, ni siquiera una gota de lágrima se le salió de sus ojos, pero a un lado el chico de cabellos verdes, suspira profundamente y dice:

- No sé qué es lo que tenga esto para mí, pero lo que quería se fue tras ella… mi sueño, nuestro deseo común.

- Lo comprendo, amaste a mi hija lo suficiente como para dar la vida por ella… pero aun así, siento que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Zoro.

El chico de cabellos verdes, el cual se trataba de Zoro, un formidable espadachín y guardaespaldas de este hombre mayor, comenzó a temblar de enojo, reprimiendo su dolor en su interior, delante del cortejo.

Ya habían llegado al lugar de sepulcro, y el hombre mayor y Zoro, se sentaron delante del ataúd que estaba a solo unos metros de ellos, y subiendo a un estrado, un anciano caminaba con pesar en sus ojos, diciendo:

- Hoy en día, hemos sufrido una terrible perdida, jamás pensamos que detrás de esas paredes se hubiese presenciado la muerte de una de nuestras mejores luchadoras de la espada que se ha conocido en la historia… nuestros corazones permanecen en luto, debido a esta dolorosa perdida… y en la tarde de hoy, hago la invitación al maestro Koshiro, para que suba y nos dé unas palabras.

Y de momento, el hombre mayor que estaba al lado de Zoro, se levanta y se dirige hacia el estrado, y con mucho silencio, baja la cabeza y dice:

- En el día de hoy, mi corazón se llena de mucha angustia, por la pérdida de mi hija Kuina… me siento completamente vulnerable, y deseo desde lo más grande de mi vida que al igual que los miembros de mi dojo, todos ustedes puedan honrar la memoria de mi hija Kuina, continuando con el arte de la espada, haciéndolo mejor que nunca.

Desde abajo, Zoro permanecía en silencio, y era el único que destacaba su pesar ante todos los demás.

- Mi hija dio todo por el todo, para convertirse en la mejor espadachín de toda la región de Japón, y deseo desde lo más grande de mi vida, que continúen con este trabajo valioso… y que yo, como maestro del arte de la espada, siempre tendré en cuenta que este sueño, también esté en todos ustedes.

Habiendo terminado de decir estas palabras, Koshiro desciende del estrado y es ayudado por el mismo Zoro, quien extendiendo la mano para ayudarle a sentarse y a caminar. Luego de esto, Zoro se levanta delante de todos, y se asoma hacia el ataúd, delante de todos quienes lo veían con desconcierto.

Koshiro, estaba envuelto en llantos, pero en silencio. De momento alza su mirada hacia Zoro y lo ve acariciar el rostro de la chica muerta la cual era su hija Kuina. Al mismo tiempo, Zoro se le hacía un nudo en la garganta pero aun así, este dijo en voz suave, que solamente fue alcanzado a escuchar por el mismo Koshiro.

- Kuina… mi amor… tuve que haber sido yo y no tú… yo debí haber estado en este ataúd y no tú, maldita sea.

Zoro comienza a derramar lágrimas de repente, y se veían caer por los anteojos oscuros, y se le remordía la conciencia, mientras que le hablaba por última vez al cadáver de su amada.

- Nunca amaré a otra mujer, como lo hice contigo… pero mantendré tus promesas en mi y nunca dejaré de amarte… siempre estarás en mi corazón, aunque ahora tengo que dejarte ir, pues mi camino aun no ha terminado…

En ese momento, Zoro se saca los anteojos y dejando las pretensiones, muestra una enorme cicatriz que le atravesaba el ojo izquierdo desde arriba hasta abajo. Derramaba su llanto sobre el cadáver de Kuina, diciendo lo que su corazón retenía.

- Y no quiero dejarte ir… no quiero que me dejes, mi amor… no me dejes.

Al mismo instante, Koshiro se levanta y se dirige hacia Zoro, el cual se desprende del ataúd y lo abraza a él, partiendo en llanto, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Acto seguido, ambos se levantan y se hacen a un lado, dejando que cerrasen el ataúd y al mismo tiempo, que lo bajasen en la fosa. Cuando la tierra fue echándose hacia el ataúd que estaba en el fondo, Zoro desvió su mirada hacia un lado y se alejó un poco del lugar, quedándose sentado y desconsolado, debajo de un árbol de sakuras.

Las horas pasaron y ya habían sepultado el cuerpo de Kuina, y todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, pero Zoro seguía delante de la lapida de su amada Kuina, sosteniendo un ramo de rosas blancas, los cuales arrojó a la tierra y vio desde lo lejos a su maestro, el cual lo esperaba en su carro de seguridad. Zoro ve esto y se coloca los anteojos para luego descender su mirada hacia la tumba, diciendo:

- Adiós Kuina… siempre estarás en mi corazón.

Acto seguido, Zoro se dirigió hacia donde estaba su maestro y entró al carro junto con él, saliendo de ese cementerio, dejando atrás a la única mujer que han amado estos dos hombres. La lluvia aun caía sobre esa ciudad, y dentro del carro, se sentía un silencio que ensordecía los corazones de los más fuertes. Pasó una hora y el auto llegó hacia una enorme mansión que tenía un frondoso jardín de flores blancas. Zoro se da cuenta de cómo estaban floreciendo estos árboles en pleno invierno, y suspiraba sin consuelo. Desde la mansión salieron dos hombres fuertes y que llevaban dos paraguas, por lo que el chofer abre la puerta del auto y deja salir al señor Koshiro, para que entrase a la mansión, mientras que Zoro sale por el otro lado, entrando detrás de su maestro.

Mientras que el señor Koshiro caminaba en dirección hacia sus jardines traseros, Zoro le estaba siguiendo junto con otros dos espadachines más, considerados los mejores del mundo de la esgrima. El señor Koshiro caminaba por una calzada alrededor de unos jardines, y llegó a una pequeña choza de piedra, que tenía una mesa en el medio y que al mismo tiempo unos cojines estaban situados en el suelo. Sentándose todos juntos, permanecieron en silencio esperando a que el señor Koshiro dijese unas palabras, y ya había dejado de llover.

- Como verán, mi hija Kuina era la que tendría que representar nuestro dojo en las competencias mundiales del arte de la espada, y parece que eso se verá truncado hasta que dos de ustedes, tomen ese lugar que corresponde.

En ese instante una sirvienta estaba trayendo una tetera junto con cuatro copas de sake, y se sirvieron todos para beber. Zoro estaba un poco distante de la reunión, y al mismo tiempo no sabía ni que decir.

- He estado pensando que debido a esta situación, tendré que dejar que de ustedes, solamente sean Johnny y Yozaku… ustedes dos irán a representar nuestro dojo en las competencias nacionales del arte de la espada, así que les felicito.

Dos de los que estaban en esa reunión, eran Johnny y Yozaku, dos amigos de Zoro y de entrenamiento compañeros formidables. Al recibir ambos esta noticia, se alegraron mucho por esto, y permanecieron en la reunión, hasta que se hizo un poco más tarde. Ya siendo las cinco de la tarde, en la choza de piedra, Zoro estaba con sus amigos y estos en el mismo silencio.

- Sin Kuina aquí, esto no será igual… ella debió estar en las competencias contigo, Zoro.

- Es verdad… ustedes dos eran los mejores de este dojo, pero el señor Koshiro no quería arriesgarse de enviarte en esas condiciones.

- Es lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

Zoro parecía no estar interesado en esas competencias y sin decir nada, se levanta de la presencia de sus amigos y sale a caminar un rato, para poder olvidar esta reunión y dejarlos solos. Yozaku lo ve irse y dice a su amigo:

- No puedo comprender el dolor que Zoro posee en su corazón por esto… solo espero que el tiempo le ayude a curar sus pesares.

- No lo sabremos nunca Yozaku… Zoro amaba mucho a Kuina y no creo que llegue a amar a alguien así.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer por él?

- Creo que nada.

En otro lado, dentro de la mansión, estaba el señor Koshiro meditando en silencio, y es cuando se ve interrumpido por la presencia de Zoro, el cual entra sin decir nada y sin hacer ruido alguno.

- Sé que traes una pregunta o un inconveniente en vuestra mente, Zoro… ¿A qué has venido?

- Muy sencillo… a agradecerle por no haberme enviado a ir a las competencias… no sentía ganas de hacerlo.

- Esto lo hice por tu bien, tienes que comprenderlo.

El señor Koshiro se da la media vuelta y permanece sentado delante de Zoro, el cual no quería sentarse, y le dice:

- Veo que en este día, lo que ha sucedido te ha marcada por completo… la competencias serán realizadas mañana mismo y no quería que estuvieses con la mente en problemas, mientras estuvieses allí.

- Si me pide que no vaya, lo haría maestro… usted lo sabe muy bien.

- Lo entiendo, pero hay otra cosa que me está pasando por la cabeza.

Koshiro se levanta del suelo, y Zoro se para firme ante él, pero este hombre se encamina hacia él y le pregunta:

- ¿Ibas a ir con mi hija a París, después de que las competencias se viesen efectuadas? ¿Lo ibas a hacer?

En eso, Zoro desciende la mirada y comienza a recordar en un momento, en el que estaba entrenando con Kuina, y en ese momento, se veían ambos acostados en una grama llena de flores, y ambos estaban abrazados y sonrientes.

- Zoro, mi padre nos ha elegido a nosotros dos para ir a las competencias nacionales del arte de la espada… solamente tú y yo… ¿Qué te parece?

- Pues me parece la mejor noticia que ese viejo me podía haber dado.

Y dicho esto, ambos se rieron y Kuina se recuesta encima de Zoro, besándolo apasionadamente y recostando luego su cabeza sobre su pecho, le dijo:

- Pero dijiste que después de estas competencias, hablarías con mi padre para llevarme a una sorpresa que él tendría para nosotros… ¿No?

- Así es… después de esta competencia, tú y yo nos iremos a París… la ciudad del romance, y el amor y toda esa mierda de cursilerías y pendejos amantes.

- No le digas así, es una ciudad muy hermosa… me muero por ir contigo.

- Yo también, mi amor.

Dejando este recuerdo, Zoro vuelve de sus pensamientos, y desvía su mirada hacia la ventana que estaba a su derecha, y camina hacia ella, asomándose en silencio. Koshiro baja la mirada y le pregunta:

- Sé que amabas demasiado a mi hija, y que la hacías feliz… ese amor aun no se apagará pero hay una duda que tengo sobre eso.

- ¿Y que puede ser, maestro?

Zoro estaba sin voltear hacia atrás, y Koshiro se le acerca preguntándole:

- Sin mi hija… ¿Irías a París, para sanar tu corazón de nuestra perdida?

Oyendo esto, Zoro voltea hacia Koshiro y arquea sus cejas, muy confundido.

- ¿Ir a París yo solo?

- Así es… por lo que veo, aquí conmigo, no sanarás tu corazón… este lugar te trae recuerdos muy valiosos y delicados respecto a mi hija y lo que ustedes han vivido… no te haría sentir mejor estar aquí, Zoro.

- ¿Me pide que me vaya?

Oyendo esta pregunta tan directa, Zoro se mantenía preocupado esperando la respuesta de su maestro, pero este sin titubear le respondió:

- Así es… como te encuentras, no te quiero tener cerca de mí y de mis alumnos.

- No me puede pedir que me vaya… este lugar siempre fue mi hogar.

Koshiro ve la preocupación de Zoro, y se da la media vuelta caminando lentamente hacia una dirección y le dice:

- Este siempre será tu hogar, Zoro… nunca lo olvides, pero no quiero tu tristeza en mi mansión, y menos alrededor de mis alumnos… tú eres el mejor que tengo aquí, pero con tu estado de ánimo, es difícil mantener a los niños alegres y animosos.

- Pero irme es una solución muy precipitada, maestro… ¿No existe otra razón mejor para esta petición?

- La única razón, es que ya tengo mucho con mi pesar que no me deja dormir, y ahora tener que sobrellevar el tuyo, es muy difícil para mí… soy tu maestro, y he sido como un padre para ti, pero no quiero ver a un hijo sufrir así, y tú eres como mi hijo… o el que nunca tuve.

En el salón se hizo un silencio, que llenó los corazones de ambos hombres en un profundo sentir de dolor. Koshiro permanecía a espaldas de Zoro, y este otro apretaba sus puños con mucha rabia en su corazón.

- Puedo superar este dolor, maestro… puedo hacer lo que me pida, pero por favor, no me aleje de usted… no sabría qué hacer en este mundo yo solo.

- Zoro, eres el mejor espadachín que queda aquí en mi dojo, y sabes que todos los demás te lo reconocerán… incluyendo los otros maestros de los demás dojos, están de acuerdo conmigo de que es así… sabrás que hacer.

En ese instante, Zoro reprime su dolor y Koshiro voltea hacia ese muchacho, sonriente y se acerca hacia él, colocándole las manos en su rostro, diciéndole:

- Quiero que te recuperes, y que despejes tu mente… quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo espadachín que cuando estaba Kuina viva… quiero que logres tus sueños y si tienes la oportunidad de conocer el amor en otra mujer, puedas sentirte bien y vivo, hijo mío… recuerda que este siempre será tu hogar, y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, muchacho.

Zoro estaba en una situación que lo frustraba y al mismo tiempo, se lo pensó por un rato, quedando de acuerdo luego con su maestro por la propuesta.

La noche pasó, y luego de esa reunión, Zoro estaba en su habitación, empacando sus cosas para poner marcha hacia París, como lo había planeado junto con Kuina. De momento en el cuarto de Zoro, aparecieron Johnny y Yozaku, quienes al ver a su amigo empacar, dijeron:

- ¿Entonces es cierto que te vas sin despedirte de nosotros?

- Eso es muy triste, aunque seas nuestro hermano mayor… jamás te dejaremos irte sin despedirte de nosotros.

- ¿Siguiente destino, París?

Zoro permanecía sonriente por un instante, y continuaba empacando, diciendo a sus amigos:

- Y yo los hacía preparándose para irse de aquí… supongo que me iré yo primero de este lugar.

Al mismo instante se detiene sacando una foto de él y de Kuina, en la que aparecen abrazándose ambos chicos, y permaneció en silencio sin decir nada. Johnny y Yozaku, se acercaron a Zoro y ambos le colocan las manos en los hombros, diciéndole algo para animarlo.

- Ella siempre estará aquí… contigo, hermano.

- Ella siempre quiso que fueses a París… aprovecha este viaje y no lo desperdicies.

Oyendo esto, Zoro termina de empacar y se da la media vuelta hacia sus amigos, abrazándolos y diciéndoles:

- Nos veremos pronto, hermanos… y más les vale que se aseguren de ganar ese torneo, porque si no lo hacen, yo mismo les rajaré de arriba abajo, tontos del culo.

- Eso no lo dices, Zoro.

Estos tres se ríen y se despiden, como los hermanos únicos que son. A la misma tarde, una limusina negra estaba acercándose al aeropuerto de Japón, y en ella se bajan Zoro junto con el señor Koshiro, y ambos se dirigen hacia la entrada del aeropuerto, caminando hacia el próximo vuelo a París.

De repente se hizo silencio entre estos dos hombres, y ambos permanecieron viéndose de frente por un rato sin decirse nada el uno con el otro. Zoro suspira viendo hacia abajo y es cuando Koshiro le entrega un maletín negro, diciéndole:

- Aquí está algo que te quiero dar… con esto viajaras cómodamente y estarás por los días que sean necesarios en París.

Zoro recibe el maletín, y sin decir nada. Koshiro se saca los anteojos y los guarda en su traje, para luego suspirar diciendo:

- Que este viaje te sea de gracia y de paz… recuerda que la paz es algo que se busca en el interior de todos nosotros.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se saca los lentes oscuros y los guarda en su abrigo negro, que cubría su traje, y sonríe diciendo:

- Lo buscaré en lo más profundo de mi ser, maestro… y volveré de nuevo con ustedes para terminar de hacer mi trabajo… no se deshará de mí tan rápido, maestro.

- Eso lo sé, por eso es que este viaje es perfecto para ti, muchacho.

Ambos se rieron y se abrazaron en el aeropuerto, despidiéndose para el siguiente viaje que emprendería el espadachín solitario. Zoro se despide y se da la media vuelta, junto con sus dos equipajes, y desde lo lejos, Koshiro permanece sonriente y se dice a sí mismo:

- Nunca tendré otro espadachín más honorable como este… espero que encuentras tu paz, y también tu amor, hijo mío.

Habiendo dicho esto, Koshiro se sube en su limusina y se va del aeropuerto, mientras que Zoro ya había abordado el primer avión con destino a París, para intentar dejar todos sus pesares atrás, permaneciendo en su mente, ido por el amor que dejó partir. Zoro estaba en el avión, y permanecía en primera clase, viendo por la ventanilla mientras despegaba.

- Adiós Japón… volveré cuando todo haya acabado y mis esperanzas sean renovadas.

Y cerrando sus ojos, Zoro se quedó dormido por unos instantes y al mismo tiempo, estaba sosteniendo la foto suya de Kuina y él, cuando estaban abrazados. De momento, Zoro estaba soñando con su amada Kuina, y se veían estos dos juntos en el techo de la mansión del señor Koshiro, viendo las estrellas en la noche. Kuina reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Zoro, y lo abrazaba suspirando en señal de conformidad.

- No quisiera que esta noche se acabase, amor mío… quiero tenerte siempre así a mi lado.

Oyendo esto, Zoro suspiraba de alegría de igual modo, pero de una manera más altanera.

- Es obvio, me necesitas en tu vida y no puedes vivir sin mí.

Kuina se sorprende y levanta su cabeza y se queda viendo los ojos de Zoro, con su boca abierta, asombrada de lo dicho.

- No puedo creer lo arrogante que eres.

- Como si yo pudiese vivir sin ti… no soportaría un minuto lejos de ti, Kuina… mi amor, eres tú.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Por siempre y para toda la vida, bebé.

Kuina sonríe y se entrega en un beso apasionado sobre su amado Zoro, el cual abrazaba a su amada, como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero al mismo tiempo Zoro le decía:

- Kuina, siempre estaremos juntos el uno con el otro, no dejaré que te alejen de mí y nada nos podrá separar.

- Nada lo hará… te amo, Zoro.

- Yo te amo más.

- Y yo mucho más.

Dicho esto, volvió a recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Zoro, quedándose así mientras que este permanecía viendo las estrellas, y al mismo tiempo acariciaba los cabellos de su amada novia.

Las horas pasaron y para ser exactos, Zoro no sentía lo que pasaba fuera de sí mismo, estaba en un curso del cual no quería que se viese interrumpido por nada en esta vida. Disfrutaba lo que estaba pasando por dentro, porque quizá sería lo único que él podía tener en sus recuerdos, respectivamente para no querer dejar atrás lo que una vez amó, y lo que una vez fue recuerdo de su amor pasado.

Mientras permanecía dormido, el ruido de la azafata hablando por los intercomunicadores, despertaron poco a poco a Zoro, el cual se enjugaba los ojos y veía a su alrededor como todos estaban despiertos, esperando que el avión aterrizase. Zoro asoma la mirada a un lado de la ventanilla, y ve como estaba sobrevolando el continente europeo.

- Bien, aquí vamos…

Pero en ese instante, Zoro se da cuenta que aun tenía la fotografía que guardaba de su amada Kuina, y que la tenía en mano todo el tiempo.

- Me he quedado dormido todo el viaje sin despertarme… quizá este avión debió caerse.

Y a un lado de sí mismo, estaba una ancianita que lo miraba de un modo muy extraño. Zoro se quedó en silencio, y resuena su garganta, con su expresión seria y apenada al mismo tiempo.

- Lo siento… no debí decir eso.

La ancianita lo miró por otro segundo más, y luego bajó la mirada teniendo un libro en sus manos. Zoro alcanzó a leer el título del libro y se sorprende al darse cuenta que el libro decía: "¿Cómo encontrar a tu amor verdadero?". Dándose cuenta de esto, Zoro se asombró y se quedó recostado en la ventanilla, viendo como estaba amaneciendo en el país de Francia.

- Interesante, una viejecita que lee esas cursilerías.

Al mismo tiempo, se anuncia en el intercomunicador.

- "Saludos pasajeros, su atención por favor, en unos instantes estaremos llegando al aeropuerto de Roissy, agradecemos que por favor, se preparen para desbordar el avión, tomando sus equipajes siguiendo precauciones"

Habiendo aterrizado el avión en el aeropuerto, todos los pasajeros estaban caminando por el pasillo, y Zoro se asoma al interior del aeropuerto y camina entre los muchos franceses que estaban recibiendo a sus seres queridos.

- Muy bien… he llegado a París… por fin, he llegado.

Y tomando sus equipajes, Zoro se aproxima hacia la salida del aeropuerto, y se siente muy extraño. Esperaba que a su lado estuviese su amada Kuina, pero lo que no sabía el espadachín, era que apenas su viaje estaba comenzando.


	2. La Dama de los Perfumes

En otro lugar muy peculiar, a la lejanía del río Támesis, dentro del distinguido palacio de Buckingham, de Londres; un grupo de personas estaban encaminándose a una reunión dentro de uno de los grandes salones del lugar. Entre las distinguidas personas que se hallaban en ese lugar, estaba Zara Phillips, nieta de la reina de Inglaterra y Eugenia de York, cuarta nieta de la reina de Inglaterra, ambas personajes principales de dicho reino.

A su vez, estaban encaminándose entre ellos, otras personas más y de entre ellos, una mujer que poseía un vestido blanco de última moda inglesa con pigmentos oscuros, y un sombrero negro amplio, con adornos de mujeres ricas. Dicha mujer, que poseía un cabello negro y largo hasta su espalda baja, entra junto con la reina y otras mujeres más, quienes eran modistas, y sentadas en el salón, hablaban entre ellas.

- Es muy ingenioso lo que has empleado a nosotras, Chevallier… la moda francesa aquí en Inglaterra, es un nuevo método de uso que todas estamos dispuestas a lucir.

Una de esas chicas, la cual era una rubia francesa de apariencia hermosa y de edad comprendida entre los 25 años, se levanta ante todas y les dice:

- No solamente sería una colección de nuestros mejores modistas en el diseño, sino que al mismo tiempo, proveeremos para ustedes, los más finos perfumes parisinos, todos creados por mi colega acá.

La chica francesa, señala a la mujer de vestido blanco y de sombrero peculiar, sonriendo ante la nieta de la reina de Inglaterra. La mujer de vestido blanco, se levanta y permanece en medio de todas las mujeres.

- Gracias, Anne Chanelle… muy bien…

La mujer se sujeta las manos, y camina pasos lentos en medio de todas sus compañeras, y erguiéndose como una modelo parisina, dice:

- Nosotras, las chicas inglesas, tenemos un gusto muy peculiar… y como mi amiga Anne Chanelle les estaba explicando, yo lo resumiré en solo pocas palabras.

Caminando de un lado a otro, la mujer misteriosa y elegante, les explicaba a las damas presentes lo que estaba promocionando.

- Verán… las mujeres francesas de hoy en día, portan los vestidos y finas creaciones de los diseñadores más prestigiados del país, y por eso las chicas inglesas como yo, optamos por un diseño más especifico de nuestra región… pero al hablar de perfumes, tenemos que admitir que en esto, las chicas inglesas nos derretimos por el aroma de un delicado perfume parisino.

Las mujeres de la reunión, incluyendo a las nobles, sentían que esta chica misteriosa estaba hablando por todas las mujeres del mundo, como algo cierto. Al mismo tiempo le estaban dando la razón, asintiendo con sus cabezas, para el gusto y placer de la señorita Chevallier, dándole el beneficio de la realidad de lo que decía. En eso, la nieta de la reina de Inglaterra, estaba de acuerdo en lo que decía esta mujer y pregunta:

- Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que tiene para ofrecernos, de nuestro agrado?

- Qué bueno que lo pregunte.

En ese instante, Chevallier le entrega unos bocetos enormes a su amiga, y la mujer del vestido blanco, lo sostiene y lo muestra ante todas, diciendo:

- Les ofrezco, lo último de la moda en perfumes… una amplia gala de exquisitos y delicados perfumes que serán de su agrado, y como no… de aquel hombre que se sienta cautivado por la belleza de quien lo use…

Dicho esto, todas las mujeres del recinto se rieron de manera picara, y la mujer continuaba expresando:

- Y aquí en esta reunión, hay mujeres que veo, que poseen ese potencial, y al mismo tiempo me atrevo a decir que sí desean mantener a sus amados, novios o aquellos cautivados por ustedes, siempre a sus pies, este perfume que les presentamos es la presentación adecuada para mantener a la línea aquello que desean siempre tener a su alcance.

La mujer suelta los bocetos y sostiene uno de los perfumes que estaban promocionando en una botella azul, y lo destapa delante de todas, para su siguiente explicación.

- Siéntanlo, y vean como los perfumes Chevallier hablan de su aroma por sí mismo.

Cada mujer del vestíbulo, sostuvo un perfume y lo aplicaron a sí mismas, encantadas con el aroma y los resultados agradables ante ellas. Chevallier parecía estar ansiosa, esperando el resultado de las damas reales, herederas al trono, y una de las nietas de la reina ante todas se levanta muy complacida del aroma y dijo:

- Es una excelente muestra… me han convencido… este perfume es para mí.

Después de haber escuchado esto, Chevallier se alegró demasiado y al mismo tiempo se mostró serena, mientras que la mujer del vestido blanco, y con identidad desconocida, ve que la nieta mayor de la reina se levanta y se le acerca estrechándole la mano.

- Es el mejor perfume que he tenido… me ha convencido, como dije… eh, aun no sé su nombre, ¿Cómo se llama?

Y es cuando la chica, se saca el sombrero y se muestra como una bella mujer de ojos azules, y de piel morena y suave, que desbordaba una sonrisa peculiar. Esta mujer le recibe la mano a la nieta mayor de la reina de Inglaterra y le responde.

- Robin… mi nombre es Nico Robin.

Las horas pasaron, y siendo las cinco de la tarde, Robin, Chevallier y las demás damas reales, salieron a tomar el famoso "Té de las cinco", en los jardines del patio trasero, compartiendo un rato agradable entre estas mujeres.

- Debo admitir que es primera vez que una mujer inglesa, me habla para convencerme de un producto parisino… debe de tener mucho agrado con ese lugar en especial.

En eso Robin, la mujer del vestido blanco, se da un sorbo del té y al mismo tiempo sonríe expresándole su muestra de agradecimiento a las princesas, y dijo:

- París es uno de los lugares más lindo que hay en este continente… gracias a las personas tan agradables que viven aquí, me atrevo a decir que no hubiese sido lo mismo, si no hubiese aceptado usted la gran oferta de la línea de perfumes de mi amiga.

- No se esforzó mucho para convencerme.

La amiga de Robin, hace intervención entre estas dos mujeres y dice:

- Así es mi amiga… una mujer que se propone muchas cosas entre lo que quiere, y lo logra al mismo tiempo… debo admitir que tengo la suerte de estar con ella y que sea mi promotora en esta línea de perfumes.

- Claro, tengo entendido que en dos días están de regreso a París, ¿No es así?

- Por supuesto… ya Robin y yo hicimos mucho por este año, y ahora nos toca regresar y disfrutar de nuestra ciudad de negocios.

- Es un poco extraño decir eso, siendo París la ciudad del amor y del romance.

- Bueno, su alteza real… para nosotras, el trabajo nunca se acaba y así mismo tenemos mucho por qué hacer… y gracias a usted, es que mi amiga y yo podremos poner en marcha nuestro siguiente plan de operación.

Chevallier se mostraba muy emocionada con esto, y es cuando Robin coloca la taza de té en la mesa y le coloca su mano derecha en el antebrazo. Chevallier hace silencio y voltea hacia Robin, la cual sosteniendo su rostro en su mano derecha, explica a las damas reales.

- Es un enorme trabajo que tenemos, pero de hecho habíamos cambiado la fecha de nuestro viaje y decidimos que tendríamos que regresar mañana mismo.

Las damas reales se mostraron muy consternadas porque esperaban del disfrute de la compañía de Robin, y su amiga Chevallier sonríe y cierra sus ojos apenada, diciendo:

- Es verdad… ahora que lo recuerdo, no podemos quedarnos por mucho tiempo, habíamos dicho que regresaríamos en poco tiempo.

- Es una pena no poder compartir con la compañía de tan honradas y hermosas damas como ustedes, pero pronto estaremos de regreso… eso lo prometemos.

Las horas pasaron y se había hecho de noche en Londres, y las dos amigas estaban de regreso a su hotel, preparando sus equipajes, para mañana temprano, regresar en su siguiente vuelo hacia París. Robin estaba acostada en la cama de la habitación y se estaba sacando unas botas de cuero, que fue liberando con un cierre a los laterales, y lazándolos en el suelo, dijo:

- Fue una noche muy larga, lo único que deseo es descansar un poco.

Desde el baño, Chevalier estaba saliendo con una bata blanda y una toalla envuelta en su cabeza, y que al mismo tiempo se sacaba para secarse los cabellos, mostrándose un poco desanimada.

- Esperaba que al menos nos hubiésemos quedado tres o cinco días más… pero siempre tienes que alterar las cosas.

Oyendo esto, Robin se sorprende mientras se sacaba el vestido, quedándose en un atractivo conjunto de lencería negra, permaneciendo con la boca abierta y diciendo al mismo instante:

- ¿Cómo te atreves a culparme por eso, si fuiste tú quien me dijo que teníamos unas vacaciones planeadas en París? Pensé que te referías a que si terminásemos nuestro trabajo aquí en Londres, podríamos regresar con calma… pero querías seguir disfrutando de la descabellada confianza de las damas reales.

- Oye, a mi no me culpes por eso… gracias a ti, es que pudimos estar promocionando nuestras franquicias de perfumes con las damas de la más alta sociedad… no tengo la culpa que puedas venderle anteojos de aumento hasta a un ciego… eres la mejor promotora que tengo y nadie en mi línea puede hacer bien su trabajo como tú… eres una excavadora de minas de oro.

En eso, Chevalier soltaba el paño a un lado del sillón del aparador, y Robin se había sacado todo el conjunto de ropa interior, para dirigirse al baño completamente desnuda.

- Vale, es que es muy fácil venderle a las damas de esa sociedad alta y prestigiada… ellas siempre quieren lo mejor y les doy lo mejor.

- Claro, como si no supieses que gracias a eso es que podemos darnos a conocer de una manera más fácil… tú sí que sabes cómo involucrarte entre esas personas que saben cómo promover una tendencia.

Y desde la ducha, Robin se lavaba sus cabellos y cerró la regadera, para poder hablar con más calma con su amiga.

- Es que las tendencias se basan en las necesidades… como sea quiero aclararte que si deseas quedarte aquí en Londres, no tendré problemas en regresar a París yo sola.

- ¿Y te atreverías a irte sin mí?

- Por supuesto… usaré tus millas viajeras y así mismo podría estar tranquila y calmada.

- Si eso es lo que deseas, pues yo me quedaré más tiempo aquí.

Ambas chicas se rieron la una con la otra, y pasada las horas, estando en el cuarto oscuro, Robin y Chanelle permanecían con ligeros camisones para dormir, sentadas en las terrazas del hotel, celebrando el cierre de su negocio. Por razones obvias Robin estaba bebiendo una taza de café, mientras que su amiga prefería beber algo de whisky ligero.

- ¿Crees que podrías sobrevivir unos días sin mí?

- No me interesa si son tres semanas… puedes agarrarte las que quieras, recuerda que soy tu amiga pero también tu jefa.

- Así como lo dices, parecías como si intentases negociar conmigo algo.

- No era eso lo que quería decir… podría decirte que mi fortuna también es tuya.

- Ya veo… ¿Esa es tu muestra de agradecimiento?

- ¿Agradecimiento? Has venido a tu ciudad natal después de tantos años, gracias a mí… pienso que ya te he agradecido mucho, y solamente espero que en París puedas disfrutar lo que sea, ya que yo sí deseo mis propias vacaciones… lejos del estrés parisino.

Oyendo esto, Robin coloca la taza de café en la mesa que tenían en frente, y ambas quedaron en silencio por un rato. De pronto, Chanelle se enserió un poco y dijo:

- Sabes muy bien que agradezco a la vida por darme a una amiga especial como tú… ambas sabemos lo que queremos y tenemos muchos puntos de vista compartidos e iguales.

De pronto, Chanelle suspiró de alegría y Robin permaneció sonriente y cerró sus ojos, para luego decirle a su amiga:

- ¿Es tu manera de agradecerme?

- No cuestiones todo lo que digo… además, ¿Qué piensas hacer sola en París? No tienes compañía de disfrute allá esperándote… siempre que vacacionas, lo haces conmigo.

- Tienes razón, así que espero que algo bueno salga de allá.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo qué?

Por un instante, la seriedad de Robin se vio reflejada debido a esa pregunta tan controversial. Ella esperaba en su vida poder encontrar a algo que le dé satisfacción personal, fuera de todos los lujos y deleites que ella disfrutaba. Chanelle nota que lo que se estaba pensando su amiga, era algo completamente serio y personal, así que reformuló la pregunta otra vez.

- ¿Qué esperas encontrar allá estando sola en París?

- No lo sé aun… tendré que conocer nuevas personas y ver lo divertido que hay en cada uno de ellos… ¿Qué te parece?

- Espero que se trate de un hombre… es algo precipitado para ser algo usualmente que no haces… ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿La madre Teresa de Calcuta?

Habiendo dicho esto, ambas amigas se estuvieron riendo. A la mañana siguiente, Robin estaba dirigiéndose en camino al aeropuerto y se encontraba rodando en una limusina, leyendo una revista Vogue que había escrito un artículo sobre ella. Robin sonríe y coloca la revista a un lado, diciéndose a sí misma:

- Mucho trabajo… quiero pensar en otra cosa.

De pronto, su amiga la llama por el celular, y ella usando el "manos libres", contesta diciendo:

- Todavía sigo en la limusina, Chanelle… ¿Qué sucede?

Y desde el otro lado de la bocina, se escuchaba su amiga que le decía:

- Nada, es que estoy en una reunión de negocios y te deseaba un buen viaje.

- Bien, ya lo hiciste… ahora regresa e impresiona a los nuevos empresarios.

- ¿Qué los impresione? No soy como tú, así que usaré mis métodos.

- Desabrochándote un poco la blusa, no te va a ayudar.

Ambas chicas se rieron y Robin colgó el teléfono, para luego colocarse sus anteojos oscuros de tamaño grande, acompañada de un lujoso sombrero de terciopelo. Habiendo llegado al aeropuerto, Robin se baja de la limusina y un ayudante le llevaba los equipajes, y tomó el primer vuelo con destino a París, un lugar muy anhelado por ella.

Las horas pasaron, y la morena elegante de ojos azules, llegó al aeropuerto de Roissy, y se sacó sus anteojos para sonreír plácidamente, diciendo:

- París, como deseaba volver otra vez.

De pronto, cuando sale con sus equipajes, Robin ve que estaba esperándola una limusina negra, afuera del aeropuerto, y caminando hacia ella, ve que el conductor le ayuda guardar el equipaje, y le dice:

- Bienvenida, mademoiselle Robin.

Al cual Robin, subiendo a la limusina, sonríe diciendo:

- Vaya, llegaron justo a tiempo… eso es reconfortante.

- En seguida estaremos en el edificio Chevalier… mademoiselle.

- Bien, en marcha.

La limusina puso marcha por el casco central de París, y Robin se mostraba complacida mirando por la ventanilla, contemplando la hermosa ciudad de París. Dos minutos pasaron, y la limusina se detuvo ante un edificio que en la entrada tenía el apellido de su amiga en Londres, y que era un edificio de negocios.

- Finalmente… ahora, ¿Le importaría llevar mi equipaje hacia mi departamento, Marcel?

- Sería un enorme placer, mademoiselle Robin.

Acto seguido, Robin desciende de la limusina y se encamina al edificio. Desde adentro, la recepcionista y unos trabajadores, saludaron cordialmente a la mujer dándole la bienvenida mientras que al llegar al último piso de las oficinas, se encamina entre las modistas, las cuales le saludaban amablemente.

- Robin, por fin has llegado… hacías mucha falta aquí.

- Señorita Robin, bienvenida.

Robin solamente sonreía ante sus colegas, y se encamina directamente hacia su oficina, y se muestra una enorme habitación, con vista hacia el río Sena y a la torre Eiffel. Después de esto, Robin se va sacando los guantes y se saca el abrigo que llevaba para encaminarse en silencio hacia el teléfono de su escritorio, teniendo su mirada fija hacia él. De pronto, Robin sonrió y alzó su muñeca, contando los segundos.

- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, y…

En ese momento, suena el teléfono y Robin lo contesta, diciendo:

- Por decimotercera vez, te estaba contando los segundos, Chanelle.

Era su amiga que desde Londres le estaba llamando, la cual sorprendida pregunta:

- ¿Cómo supiste esta vez que era yo?

- Como las veces anteriores te o dije, es porque eres muy predecible e impaciente.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? Bien… disfruta de tus vacaciones sin mí… no será lo mismo porque me extrañaras.

- Pronto encontraré algo que hacer, Chanelle… por ahora, reviso unos documentos y me voy de aquí.

- Bien, adiós…

En ese momento, Robin colgó el teléfono y se sacó las botas que traía puestas, y se sentaba en un sofá que estaba a su derecha del escritorio, y el teléfono vuelve a sonar. Robin se levanta otra vez y al contestarlo, dice:

- Aló… oficina de Nico Robin.

Y desde el otro lado del teléfono, una de las secretarias le informa que tenía una visita, a la cual Robin dice:

- Muy bien… hazla pasar… merci.

Robin colgaba el teléfono, y una de las asistentes abre la puerta y deja pasar a una chica rubia de piel blanca y de cabellos por los hombros. La morena de ojos azules la ve llegar y con una sonrisa le dice:

- Kaya… que alegría que pudieses venir.

Se trataba de Kaya, una amiga de Robin que también es inglesa. Kaya se encamina hacia Robin con un abrigo negro largo, y saluda cordialmente a si amiga, ambas sentándose luego en la sala de la oficina, conversando peculiarmente como lo suelen hacer.

- Qué alegría Kaya, ¿Cómo has estado? Tanto tiempo sin vernos… ¿Manejando los negocios de tu familia?

- Así es Robin… es muy difícil hacerlo sola, y he venido porque quería hacerte una propuesta.

- ¿Propuesta? ¿Estás segura?

- Por supuesto… una de negocios.

- Muy bien… te escucho.

En ese momento, Kaya se recuesta en el mueble, y se cruza de piernas, diciendo:

- He deseado poder establecer las promociones que tu empresa promociona, y he pensado que los países del norte de África, son especiales para eso, gracias a la idea de… de un buen amigo mío que me lo propuso y vi que era una excelente idea.

Oyendo esto, Robin alza sus cejas, sorprendida por esta propuesta, y se recuesta cruzando las piernas para luego decir:

- Promocionar los perfumes de Chevalier en los países de África del norte… ¿Y ese amigo tuyo, te lo propuso específicamente en donde?

- Verás Robin… me lo había sugerido al principio en Marruecos especialmente… las chicas marroquíes son muy ataviadas en respecto a las vestimentas, y en los perfumes también, y como se que los perfumes que promocionas son muy interesantes y atrayentes en los países de primer mundo, pues pienso que quizá en esos países árabes de África, servirá de un método de promoción muy importante.

Por un momento Robin se estaba pensando lo que Kaya le estaba proponiendo, y es cuando por iniciativa de proyectos, Robin se reclina hacia delante, con sus piernas cruzadas, sosteniendo sus codos en ellas, juntando sus manos.

- ¿Y conoces empresarios que puedan solventar la demanda establecida de los perfumes?

- Para serte franca, solamente estamos esperando a que tú estuvieses con nosotros en el siguiente mes… y estoy segura que si llegas con ellos, los convencerás y se haría un excelente negocio, porque tú eres experta en estas cosas… sabrás convencerlos a todos… piénsalo bien, amiga.

Oyendo esto, Robin descendió su mirada por un instante hacia abajo, y al mismo instante, pregunta a Kaya:

- Entonces… ¿Dices que me necesitarían para dentro de un mes?

- O más… solamente mis promotores esperan a que puedas estar en Marruecos por unos días, y así mismo puedas convencerlos de todo… solamente te pido unos minutos con ellos y que tu les puedas persuadir de todo lo acontecido… sería una gran negociación, Robin.

De pronto, Robin se cercioró acerca de estas palabras tan convincentes de su amiga Kaya, y se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño sonriendo, y aprovechó para preguntarle:

- ¿Crees que soy la única que tiene métodos de convencimiento? Tú también lo has desarrollado con el tiempo.

Al cual oyendo esto, Kaya se ríe de lo que Robin le dijo.

- Es que tengo una amiga que es una mentora excelente y formidable… o sea, tú.

- Me halagas.

Ambas chicas se levantaron de los muebles, y Robin se acomodó el vestido, diciéndose.

- Tendría que plantearlo a mi amiga Chanelle… ella me dará los parámetros y si es por todos estos días, me atrevería a decir que después de disfrutar mis vacaciones, haremos negocios contigo, querida Kaya.

- Gracias Robin, eres un amor.

De pronto, cuando Kaya se estaba a punto de retirar, Robin se ve la hora y se da cuenta que son las 11:30 de la mañana, y detiene el paso de su amiga.

- Espera Kaya… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a almorzar? Te invito.

- Vaya, sería un enorme placer siempre y cuando no te interrumpa en tus obligaciones.

- No hay problema, querida… yo ya estoy de vacaciones, y tomaré las mías… ahora mismo.

Dicho esto, Robin y Kaya salieron de las oficinas de Perfumerías Chevalier, y se encaminaban ambas a la limusina de la empresa, en las afueras del edificio, sin saber que apenas las vacaciones de Robin y su disfrute apenas empezaba.


	3. Lo que Dice tu Mirada

Por otro lado, encaminándose en las calles de París, un solitario hombre de cabellos verdes estaba en silencio, buscando un hotel en donde quedarse, y luego de haber andado en silencio con sus equipajes pesados en mano, Zoro se detiene en el barrio de Montparnasse, rascándose la cabeza mientras miraba a los lados.

- Maldición, ¿En donde mierdas está el hotel Abaca Messidor?

De pronto, colocando su equipaje en el suelo, Zoro saca un mapa turístico de parís, y mientras miraba en silencio, se impacientaba diciendo:

- Por aquí no veo ningún hotel… tendré que preguntarle a alguien y que me guíe.

En ese instante, Zoro alzaba la vista a su alrededor y vio que dos mujeres parisinas caminaban por su calle, y extendiendo la mano les dijo:

- Eh, disculpen que les interrumpa, pero…

Y señalando el mapa ante ellas, les pregunta:

- ¿Qué calle tengo que tomar para hallar el hotel Abaca Messidor?

La sorpresa de Zoro, era que estas mujeres francesas no le entendían para nada lo que estaba hablando, y ambas le responden en un resuelto francés complicado. La expresión facial de Zoro fue tan graciosa que inclusive una de las francesas se rió por eso. Manteniendo la boca abierta y con una ceja más alzada que la otra.

- Me lleva el diablo… no entiendo una mierda lo que me dicen estas mujeres, mejor me voy de aquí.

Así que ignorando a las mujeres francesas, Zoro decidió caminar por sí mismo, pero luego de un largo rato, se dio cuenta que había caminado las mismas calles parisinas, para luego rascarse la cabeza, diciéndose:

- Maldición, ¿Ya estuve por aquí?

Dándose cuenta que estaba perdido como habitualmente lo estaba, empezaba a perder los estribos, y viendo su mapa nuevamente, se dijo:

- Tendré que hacer que un taxista me lleve, pero tendré que buscar un hotel por aquí.

Al mismo instante, Zoro ve desde lo lejos de la calle Vaugirard, un taxi que venía vacío y le saca el dedo, haciendo que se detenga. Zoro se asoma por la ventanilla y le pregunta.

- Disculpe señor… ¿Me puede llevar a este hotel de acá?

Y señalándole un área alterna, el taxista ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ver el mapa y hablaba en un francés que volvió a marear mentalmente al peliverde. Dejando ir el taxi, Zoro procura detener otro taxi y haciendo lo mismo, pregunta:

- Señor, ¿Me puede llevar al hotel de…?

Otra vez el taxista ignorando el mapa, comenzó a hablar con un francés, y Zoro se obstina y se sale de la presencia del taxista, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Maldición, tendré que aprender a hablar de nuevo.

De pronto, otro taxi aparece en la calle, y Zoro lo detiene pero de pronto este mismo se da cuenta que el que estaba manejándolo, tenía una apariencia de un hombre africano, y Zoro se aparta del taxi, caminando por las calles, diciéndose.

- Este menos me va a entender.

Y el taxista se confunde y se dice:

- Me pregunto que habrá querido decirme.

Así que andando lejos de la calle, Zoro se impacientaba en su camino y tiene la suerte de escuchar a alguien que caminaba con mucha prisa y que estaba llamando por teléfono. Esta persona hablaba el mismo lenguaje de Zoro y este decide seguirle, hasta que le interrumpe con mucho respeto.

- Disculpe usted señor… es que he tenido un mal día, y necesito que me ayude en algo.

- ¿Y qué demonios puede ser?

- Acabo de llegar a París, y necesito llegar a un hotel más adecuado para mí, y me dijeron que…

El hombre mira de arriba abajo la apariencia de Zoro, y le interrumpe diciéndole:

- Un hotel para usted, es el Ritz, pero está demasiado lejos de encontrarlo.

- Eh, no sé si sea el Ritz, pero me dijeron que por aquí cerca estaba uno… ¿En donde lo encuentro?

- Le sugiero que tome un taxi que lo lleve por esta misma calle, hacia el sur y que lo deje en el Abaca Messidor… es el más cercano y que le puede servir.

Y justo cuando el hombre se iba a ir, Zoro lo detiene nuevamente y le apena tener que hacerle la siguiente pregunta:

- Disculpe otra vez… ¿Podría decirme como se lo digo en francés, para que me entienda?

- Señor, le sugiero que se consiga un diccionario.

Dejando con las palabras en la boca, el señor se retira de ese lugar. Zoro se enoja y se dice a sí mismo:

- Malditos franceses pedantes… ¿Por qué no diseñaron el idioma más sencillo?

En ese entonces, se sienta en una plaza pequeña que estaba en la misma calle, y Zoro se rascaba la cabeza. Siendo ya las 12:45 de la tarde, el estomago del peliverde empezaba a ruñir dentro de sus entrañas, y este se retorcía.

- Tengo hambre… debería llegar rápido al maldito hotel.

Un rayo de esperanzas le alcanzó, cuando una ancianita de aproximadamente 65 años se le acerca y le pregunta:

- Disculpe señor… ¿Qué le preocupa?

Zoro alza la mirada y al ver a la anciana sonriente, este le pregunta:

- ¿Puede entenderme?

- Por supuesto… ¿Cuál es su consternación?

- Que estoy en la búsqueda de un hotel, ya que acabo de llegar desde Tokio y necesito un lugar al cual descansar y comer también.

- Qué pena…

La señora se compadece de Zoro, y sentándose a su lado, le pregunta:

- ¿Qué le parece esto, jovencito? ¿Por qué no viene usted a mi casa, y come algo, para luego yo misma acompañarlo a un hotel más de su clase?

Oyendo esto, Zoro se sorprende y alza las cejas, muy alegre por lo que le propusieron.

- ¿En serio? ¿Haría eso por mí?

- Por supuesto jovencito… no se hable más, venga conmigo ahora.

- ¿Ahora mismo?

- Sí, ahora mismo.

La anciana se levanta y Zoro le ayuda a caminar, mostrándose agradecido por eso. Mientras caminaban, el peliverde le pregunta:

- ¿En dónde está su casa, señora?

- Está a unas calles de aquí… ¿Cómo te llamas, jovencito?

- Mi nombre es Zoro.

- Que nombre tan extraño.

Los minutos pasaron y en ese instante, ambos se detienen para cruzar una calle con muchos autos transitando y Zoro espera a que dejen de pasar, por lo que aprovechando una calle libre, cruza con la ancianita, para poder llevarla a su casa, la cual estaba muy cerca de ahí mismo.

En plena vía de la calle, Robin estaba con su amiga Kaya, rodando en la limusina, y venían hablando:

- Dime algo Kaya, ¿Qué hay de ese amigo tuyo de Marruecos? ¿Cuándo vendrá para conocerlo?

- No lo sé, él siempre está ocupado… quizá pueda venir.

- Sí le convences quizá sea así.

Acto seguido la limusina se detiene al frente de una localidad de la Rue de Vaugirard, y Robin teniendo los lentes puestos, vislumbra desde lo lejos a un hombre fornido que sostenía a una anciana, y que la ayudaba a subir la acera. Luego de esto, Robin baja la ventanilla viendo que esto le llamó la atención y se quedó viendo fijamente a ese hombre con un peculiar cabello verde, y dijo a sí misma:

- ¿Quién es él?

Kaya le escuchó y pensaba que estaba hablando con ella, y le responde diciendo:

- Usopp es un chico que trabaja en una armería y cosas así… nada interesante para una mujer como tú.

Pero al oír esto, Robin desvía su mirada hacia Kaya y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Me dijiste algo?

- Sí, me preguntaste quien era Usopp… y te lo acabo de decir.

En ese instante, Robin baja la mirada y nuevamente la dirige hacia donde había visto al hombre de cabellos verdes y se dio cuenta que no estaba. Kaya asoma su mirada hacia afuera y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede, Robin? ¿A quién viste?

- No, a nadie… son cosas mías.

- ¿Estás segura?

Oyendo esta pregunta, Robin se ríe un poco nerviosa y es cuando Kaya sonríe lentamente con una mirada instigadora, diciendo:

- Viste a un hombre, ¿Verdad?

- No.

- Dime, ¿Cómo era?

Robin se colocó los lentes oscuros y ve que el chofer regresaba a manejar, y siguieron el camino, al cual Robin ignoraba las burlas graciosas de Kaya, para no tener que decirle que había visto a Zoro.

Ya estando en la casa de la anciana en la Rue de Vaugirard con la Rue de Covention, Zoro la ve de arriba abajo y suspira, diciendo:

- Su casa es enorme… no me lo esperaba.

- Sí, es que no es lo mismo cuando tengo visitas.

- ¿Y vive sola?

- Así es.

Entrando a la casa, la ancianita le da la bienvenida a Zoro, y le dice:

- Póngase cómodo, joven Zoro.

Zoro se asombró un poco por el lugar y caminaba desde la sala hacia todos lados, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Sí que es una casa grande… y es mucho para que esta anciana esté sola.

Detrás de Zoro, estaba la anciana acercándose con una cálida sonrisa, y le dice:

- ¿Qué le parece mi casa, joven Zoro?

- Al decir verdad…

Zoro voltea hacia la anciana y le sonríe, diciéndole:

- Es muy linda y acogedora.

En ese la ancianita se mete a la cocina y comienza a preparar algo de comida para Zoro, y le explica:

- Era de mi esposo, pero hace años que falleció y me quedé aquí sola.

Oyendo esto, Zoro siente un poco de pesar por ella, y se sienta en una de las sillas de la mesa, y retiene su cabeza con su mano derecha apoyada, y continua escuchando que le decía:

- Así que por ser una azafata retirada desde hace muchos años, me quedé aquí en casa y el gobierno francés me ayuda a subsistir… en realidad no recibo muchas visitas a menudo.

- Entiendo… yo me siento igual de solo.

La anciana voltea hacia Zoro, y se frunce el ceño al ver como este estaba con su mirada desviada a una dirección, como si estuviese ido de su mente.

- Jovencito, puedo darme cuenta que estas atravesando por un momento difícil, y tu mirada me lo dice.

Acto seguido, Zoro reacciona al instante de esto, y sonríe diciendo:

- No es nada grave… es algo que tengo que olvidar solamente.

- ¿Se trata de una mujer?

Esta pregunta le hizo desarmarse la coraza de seriedad por un instante, y al mismo tiempo este bajó la cabeza en silencio. La anciana se dio cuenta que había tocado una tecla nula, y es cuando Zoro le responde:

- Sí, se trataba de una mujer.

- Bueno hijo, estás muy joven todavía para permitirte sentir esas cosas… ahora…

Instantáneamente la anciana le cocinó un suculento plato, y Zoro sentía que el olor lo llamaba, al cual sonriendo dice:

- Vaya, esto se ve delicioso… le agradezco mucho, señora…

- Depardieu, llámame así.

- Bien, gracias señora Depardieu.

Las horas pasaron y ya se había hecho de noche, pero Zoro estaba listo para partir y antes de irse, la anciana lo ve y le pregunta:

- ¿A dónde vas, Zoro?

Zoro voltea hacia atrás, y se coloca el abrigo negro largo y pesado, diciendo:

- Bueno, es hora de buscar un hotel para poder quedarme… tengo que…

- ¿Qué te parece si te quedas en mi casa, todo el tiempo que piensas durar?

Esto sorprendió mucho a Zoro y es cuando se volteó por completo y con sorpresa en su cara, pregunta:

- ¿Me pide que me quede con usted? Pero, no estoy seguro…

- Para mí no es molestia alguna… además, no me la paso sola en esta casa.

La anciana camina hacia Zoro y suspira de alegría, para luego expresarle.

- Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, no te cobraré nada… solamente como eres un chico que no conoce esta ciudad, te podría enseñar a que lugares ir y a hablar el francés, para que no estés confundido… y quizá no tengas que gastar dinero en hoteles.

Por un instante, Zoro baja la mirada y se lo queda pensando por un largo rato, hasta que habiéndose convencido, levanta la mirada con una sonrisa, y dice:

- Está bien, me quedaré con usted.

- Te lo agradezco, joven Zoro.

Y antes de subir con sus equipajes, Zoro recuerda algo y resuena su garganta, preguntándole a la anciana:

- Oiga, pero antes me gustaría que me dijese algo.

- Está bien, lo que sea.

Se hizo más tarde habiendo pasado más de dos horas, y al haber decidido quedarse en la casa de la ancianita Depardieu, Zoro había salido a caminar una larga distancia, y estando en la 102 Boulevard du Montparnasse, el peliverde se rascaba la cabeza, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Sí que La Mellorine queda bien lejos… espero llegar rápido a ese puñetero lugar.

Los minutos pasaban y Zoro seguía caminando con un sweater negro manga larga y de cuello tortuga, combinado con pantalones negros y unos zapatos al tono, cubierto de su abrigo negro y pesado, reconocido como un extranjero por llevar un peculiar cabello verde.

Por otro lado en la misma Boulevard du Montparnasse, estaba caminando una bella dama de cabellos negros, y que llevaba un vestido de Christian Lacroix, chaqueta negra entallada con aplique, y usando una negra falda evasee que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, dejando ver sus bellas piernas. Andaba paseándose con sus tacones altos y sin sombrero que cubriese esa bella cabellera larga. Se trataba de Robin, quien caminaba entrando a una perfumería, saludando a unas amigas que le recibieron.

- Robin, que sorpresa que hayas venido por aquí… ¿Trajiste los catálogos que te pedimos?

En ese instante, Robin coloca su cartera de Prada en el mostrador, y sacó un catálogo, diciendo:

- Este es el que les tengo de nuestra colección nueva… son nuestros perfumes Chevalier desde que salieron a la venta.

- Esto es hermoso, Robin. Eres una mujer muy aplicada.

- Solamente hago mi trabajo.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros y salimos a beber un rato?

Acto seguido, Robin se mira la hora y muestra en su rostro una probabilidad de poder estar con sus contactos de negocios, celebrando un poco.

Después de una larga caminata, el peliverde había caminado lo suficiente para darse cuenta que había llegado al restaurant La Mellorine. Viendo la referencia del mapa y de la fachada del local, Zoro se encoge los hombros, mostrándose convencido.

- Bah, qué más da… ahí dice Mellorine, tiene que ser este el lugar.

Habiendo dicho esto, Zoro suelta el mapa en la calle y decide entrar al restaurante, para darse cuenta que era un lugar lujoso y de amplia gala. Zoro suspira cómodamente y se dirige hacia la barra, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Bueno, ya he llegado.

Y de pronto, busca un lugar apartado de todas las personas y se sienta tranquilo en la lejanía, sacándose el saco. En ese instante, aparece un hombre de cabellos rubios, con un rasgo en la ceja del ojo izquierdo que le pareció muy extraño a Zoro.

- Bienvenue monsieur, ¿Vous voulez quelque chose à boire?

En ese entonces, Zoro no comprendió que este hombre de cabellos rubios y de cejas rizadas le estaba dando la bienvenida y le preguntaba que beber. Recordando una frase que le pidió a la anciana Depardieu, bajó la cabeza intentando recordar y dijo:

- Donnez-moi un scotch, s'il vous plaît.

- Immédiatement.

El hombre rubio se aleja de Zoro y mientras caminaba, resopla diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Este extranjero viene nada más a beber… espero que tenga dinero, y con el cabello de ese color parece un marimo.

En ese instante, el hombre rubio le sirve un vaso y le coloca la botella en la mesa, al cual Zoro viendo que este hombre se retiraba, comenzó a sentirse un poco melancólico. Se notaba a distancias que el recuerdo de la pérdida de su amada Kuina le estaba afectando la mente, y perdido en su mente, Zoro se empinó el vaso de whisky, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- A tú salud… Kuina.

Nuevamente se sirvió whisky en el vaso y permanecía viendo por la ventanilla del restaurante hacia afuera, dando a entender que no le interesaba nada de lo que pasaba en el restaurante.

De pronto, Zoro habiéndose bebido la botella entera de whisky, siente que no le hace efecto en nada y pide otra botella más. El mismo hombre rubio le entrega la botella y se retira, pero este se da cuenta de la condición de Zoro y se pregunta a sí mismo:

- ¿Será que está deprimido?

Así que ignorando a este hombre sentado en silencio, el maître continuó con su servicio, supervisando el manejo del restaurante. Desde afuera, estaba caminando la bella Robin después de haber salido de la perfumería, se encaminó directamente hacia el restaurante y entró con otras mujeres, y es cuando el maître sale apresurado a atender a Robin, sosteniéndole la mano y arrodillándose, diciendo:

- Oh, mademoiselle Robin… bienvenida a mi restaurante.

Las otras mujeres se miraron de modo extraño, pero Robin era muy cordial como para rechazar de modo vergonzoso al maître y sonrió a sí misma:

- Oh, monsieur Sanji, gracias por tu recibida.

El maître el cual se llamaba Sanji, se levantó del suelo, y se encaminó hacia una de las mejores mesas del restaurante, y ayudando cordialmente a las damas, se fue alejando y diciendo:

- ¿Lo de siempre? ¿Vinos de Louis Jadot?

- Así es.

- ¿Chambertin Clos de Bèze?

- Ese mismo.

- En seguida, mademoiselle Robin.

Acto seguido el maître se retira en búsqueda del fino vino tinto, y Robin seguía charlando con sus dos amigas francesas, una de ellas es Kaya. Los minutos habían pasado y una de las chicas le pregunta a Robin.

- ¿Y cómo es que dejaste a Chanelle lejos de ti? Se supone que siempre están juntas.

Mientras se empleaba un sorbo de su copa, Robin mantenía las piernas cruzadas, sentada un poco alejada de la mesa, y responde diciendo:

- Verán, es que a estas alturas, la misma Chanelle tiene que dejar de depender un poco de mi presencia… y es cuando le digo que a estas alturas, ya debería pensar por sí misma.

- Pero Robin, eres una mujer muy conocida en el ámbito entero del continente por causa de los perfumes Chevalier… hace día estabas ante la familia real de Inglaterra y lograste cerrar un convenio con ellas.

Kaya se termina de beber la copa de vino, y colocando la copa en la mesa, dice:

- Todos sabemos que la popularidad de Robin ha ido aumentando con los años… y a estas alturas, nadie ha podido superarla, ni siquiera los renombres de modistas franceses.

Oyendo esto, Robin se ríe con las cejas arqueadas, y dice:

- Pero sí me gustan los modistas franceses… de hecho me gusta mucho Lacroix.

- Bueno, como les había dicho antes, chicas… Robin es alguien a quien jamás podrán llevarle la contraria.

- No digas eso, también me equivoco.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?

- Claro, una vez que yo misma me dije que estaba equivocada.

Todas estas chicas se rieron por esta broma extraña de parte de Robin, y de pronto las horas fueron pasando, y es cuando a lo lejos, Zoro continuaba bebiendo en silencio, y por un instante permaneció con su mirada ida de su mente, pero en ese instante, estaba recordando otro fragmento de su vida pasada con Kuina.

Ambos estaban cenando en un restaurante en Tokio y Kuina sostenía unos palillos en sus manos, pero Zoro estaba con los brazos cruzados, manteniendo su cabeza a un lado.

- Vamos Zoro, no seas tontín… abre la boca.

Zoro comenzaba a gruñir como de costumbre, y respondía diciendo:

- No dejaré que me des la comida a la boca, delante de todos ellos.

- Pero eso no importa, me importa es a mí.

- Aun así, no lo haré.

Esta ultima respuesta había dejado en silencio a Kuina, al punto que Zoro abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba muy acongojada. Zoro, se sintió preocupado y pregunta:

- ¿Kuina? ¿Qué sucede?

Una lágrima negra rodaba en su mejilla, y Kuina le responde diciendo:

- Es que ya no me quieres.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque no dejas que te consienta… eso debo hacerlo.

Kuina sollozaba para la sorpresa de Zoro, el cual se levantaba precipitado y preocupado.

- No puede ser, pero está bien, abriré la boca.

Zoro se sienta y espera a que Kuina le de la comida, y es cuando ella para su otra sorpresa, se ríe abiertamente. Zoro alza su ceja confundido y pregunta:

- ¿Y ahora qué pasó?

- Nada tontín, eres muy fácil de convencer… dejaste que mi llanto te hiciese cambiar de opinión, por eso es que me amas.

- Maldita sea… odio cuando haces eso.

Al instante, continúan con su comida entre los muchos japoneses que los veían muy raro por esto, y Zoro vuelve de sus pensamientos. Después de haber recordado todo esto, siente que sus ojos estaban lacrimosos, como si estuviese a punto de llorar. Desde la otra mesa, Robin seguía hablando con sus amigas, diciendo:

- Bueno, ya se terminó la botella… yo invitaré la siguiente.

Y justo cuando iba a voltear hacia el maître, ya Sanji estaba al lado de ella, entregándole la botella de vino, diciendo:

- Sabía que pedirían la otra… aquí se las traigo, mis bellas damas.

- Vaya, que efectivo… gracias monsieur Sanji.

Sanji sirve las copas y coloca la botella en la mesa, para luego retirarse de la mesa. Robin chocaba las copas con sus amigas, y cuando se empinaba a beberla, desvía su mirada hacia lo lejos, y ve a Zoro sentado en la lejanía. La mirada de la dama de los perfumes, se clavó sobre el peliverde y se quedaba ida de su mente. Kaya, le pregunta:

- Robin, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Robin vuelve en sí y voltea hacia sus amigas, preguntando:

- ¿Qué dijiste, Kaya?

- Que si estabas bien.

- Sí, por supuesto… ¿Decías?

Y volviendo en sí en la conversación, Robin en momentos específicos desviaba su mirada hacia el hombre de cabellos verdes, y volvía con sus amigas. Entre una de esas miradas, Robin se percata que Zoro estaba con los ojos lacrimosos, idos de su contexto, cual ave en el desierto, y que una lágrima iba a correrle en su mejilla. Robin mueve un poco la cabeza hacia Zoro y se sorprende al ver que el peliverde movía su cabeza a los lados, cerrando sus ojos y secándose las lagrimas, para luego entregarse a terminarse la segunda botella de whisky.

Por un momento, Robin había visto algo que no imaginó ver por causa de su curiosidad hacia ese extraño, y al instante frunce un poco el ceño y desvía su atención nuevamente hacia sus amigas, por el cual una de ellas dice:

- A estas alturas, todas esperamos poder encontrar en nuestro diario vivir, un nuevo amor, pero ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que darnos cuenta que es demasiado tarde entregarnos a eso?

Oyendo esto, Robin se concentra en sus amigas nuevamente y bebe de su copa, para luego sonreír, contestando esa pregunta:

- Es porque tenemos que aprovechar cuando la oportunidad se nos presenta… como dije una vez, las oportunidades se dan solamente una sola vez en la vida.

- ¿Y tú eres la adecuada para enseñarnos acerca de eso?

Las demás chicas se rieron de esto, y Robin solamente optó por bajar la cabeza con una sonrisa, diciéndose a sí misma:

- Bueno, hay días en los que me despierto de mi cama, y siento el deseo de poder despertarme al lado de un hombre… pero que me ame y que esté conmigo por siempre.

De pronto las chicas, incluyendo Kaya, se quedaron boquiabiertas por la respuesta que dio la bella morena de ojos azules, y es cuando ella misma levanta la mirada y se siente extrañada por la forma en que la miraban.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me ven así?

Kaya es la que decide contestar esa pregunta, acercándose un poco más a Robin.

- ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que dijiste?

- Aja, ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Que es algo que usualmente no dices… de hecho, nunca te hemos escuchado decir eso.

- Entiendo…

Robin se recuesta nuevamente hacia su silla, y sirviéndose otra copa de vino, continúa con lo que estaba diciendo.

- Es que ya estoy en la cúspide de muchos logros en mi vida… he estado en muchos lugares…

Una de sus amigas le interrumpe diciendo:

- Eres una mujer exitosa, bellísima, has logrado demasiado en este país, siendo una extranjera…

- Así es, y como decía… no es lo mismo tener todos esos logros, sin tener a alguien a mi lado con quien compartirlo… quizá ya no quiero estar más sola.

Las amigas de Robin comprendieron su punto, y Kaya le sonríe diciendo:

- Entiendo lo que dices, Robin… y creo que es tu oportunidad que te abras al amor, no sabes en qué lugar pueda estar, y con quien lo puedas compartir.

Todas se rieron de esto, y continuaron celebrando, pero cuando Robin se iba a dar un sorbo de su copa, desvió nuevamente su mirada hacia Zoro, y esta vez le miraba con atención. Zoro estaba recostando su cabeza sobre la pared y miraba hacia afuera con una vista completamente ida.

Ahí es cuando Robin analizó lo que estaba sintiendo ese hombre desconocido, y miró hacia otro lado, manteniéndose pensativa por esta deducción. Las horas pasaron y eran aproximadamente las 11:30 de la noche. Robin, Kaya y las otras dos amigas tomaron sus abrigos, para poder irse.

- Es una pena que se acabase la noche… ¿Y qué harás mañana, Robin?

Robin estaba sosteniendo su chaqueta en mano, y responde dirigiéndose a la salida.

- No lo sé, ahí veremos… quizá piense viajar por todo el país.

- Eso suena interesante.

En la mesa de Zoro, este ya había bebido cuatro botellas de whisky él solo, y es cuando ya no quiere seguir bebiendo más, y de pronto el maître aparece y le dice:

- ¿Se retira, señor?

- Sí, me voy.

Sanji le muestra la cuenta y Zoro le paga, para poder irse no sin antes terminarse su último vaso de whisky. De pronto, Zoro alza la mirada hacia donde estaba Robin, y ahí la ve. Una mujer hermosa y atractiva que le hacía querer verla.

La morena se da cuenta de que Zoro le estaba mirando, y cuando sus amigas ya habían salido del restaurante, ella se le queda viendo fijamente, para sorprender al melancólico peliverde con una sonrisa, despidiéndose con señas desde lo lejos. Robin salió del restaurante riéndose, y Zoro desde la mesa, mueve la cabeza a un lado sorprendido y se dice a sí mismo:

- Pero qué mujer…

Al instante, Zoro desvía su mirada por la ventana y ve que estas cuatro mujeres se suben a la limusina y se van, pero este vuelve en sí y haciendo gesto de no darle importancia, se empina su vaso de whisky, para luego salir del restaurante, viendo como la limusina estaba yéndose a lo lejos.

- ¿Quién era ella?

Pero al sujetarse su abrigo, Zoro se dispuso a regresar nuevamente a la casa de la ancianita Depardieu, manteniéndose con la interrogante en su mente, acerca de esa mujer misteriosa y de aspecto atractivo, pero sin saber que poco a poco su estadía en París, comenzaría a tomar significado.


	4. El Encuentro Inesperado

Dos días pasaron después de esa noche en el restaurante La Mellorine, así que por causa de ese trasnocho, Zoro no se había despertado durante un día, y ya habiendo amanecido, la anciana Depardieu ve a Zoro dormir despatarrado y con una burbuja de aire que salía de su nariz, y se cruza de brazos.

- Este chico duerme demasiado… increíble.

Habiendo dicho esto, sale de la habitación y le cierra la puerta, pero al cerrarse, a Zoro se le rompe la burbuja de aire de la nariz, y dejando de roncar, abre sus ojos y se sienta en la cama, bostezando y estirando sus miembros.

- Ya amaneció… y el sol entra demasiado aquí.

Zoro luego se rasca la cabeza y se levanta de la cama, con solamente sus pantalones puestos. Dirigiéndose al baño que estaba en la habitación, se lavaba la cara y los dientes, y de pronto se da cuenta que no se siente el olor a alcohol y es cuando se pregunta:

- Anoche bebí bastante… ¿Por qué no siento ese olor en mí?

Habiendo terminado de asearse, Zoro se coloca una camiseta negra en su cuerpo y se encamina hacia la salida, pero algo lo detuvo. Zoro volteó hacia atrás y vio al lado de su equipaje, el maletín negro que el señor Koshiro le había entregado. Dirigiéndose hacia el maletín, Zoro lo coloca en la cama, diciendo:

- Veamos que me dio el viejo Koshiro… espero que sea algo de cómo a hablar el francés.

Pero al abrir el maletín, los ojos se le fueron hacia el contenido y dice:

- ¿Esto estaba aquí?

Dentro del maletín había una gran cantidad de dinero, y viendo dicha cantidad de euros, Zoro se sienta en la cama diciéndose a sí mismo:

- El viejo me dio todos estos euros… ¿Por qué tanto? Con esto puedo comprarme un castillo.

Desde afuera, la anciana Depardieu le estaba tocando la puerta y Zoro cierra el maletín sorpresivamente y se dirige a abrir la puerta.

- Señora Depardieu… ¿Qué se le ofrece?

La anciana entra en la habitación, y sonriendo le pregunta:

- Hijo, has estado durmiendo por un día entero y aun así me preocupa que no hayas comido absolutamente nada.

- Sí es que yo a estas alturas… ¿Dos días dormido?

- Así es, debiste beber demasiado como para dormir, pero ni siquiera estabas ebrio hace dos noches.

Ambos saliendo de la habitación, se dirigieron a la cocina y es cuando Zoro se sienta en la mesa y se prepara para comerse su desayuno, tranquilo y calmado. La anciana Depardieu se dirige a seguirle a la cocina, y ve a su huésped comer de modo casi desesperante, y es cuando se dirige hacia los fogones.

- Me parece que tendré que servirte más… solamente espera.

Y en la mesa, Zoro sonreía con la boca llena, continuando con su comida. De pronto alguien toca la puerta, y la anciana Depardieu alza la mirada hacia la puerta y dice:

- Qué raro… ¿Quién puede ser tan temprano?

- ¿No va a abrir la puerta?

- Sí, es seguida lo hago.

La anciana le sirve un segundo plato a Zoro y cuando se retiraba, se dio cuenta que este muchacho se devoraba lo que le sirvió y se dirige a atender la puerta, sonriendo a sí misma. Luego al llegar a la puerta, pregunta:

- ¿Qui est?

Y desde afuera se escucha la voz sexy de una mujer que le dijo:

- C'est Robin, votre meilleure fille adoptif.

- Ah, cette belle surprise.

Instantáneamente, la ancianita Depardieu abre la puerta y desde afuera, estaba nada más y nada menos que la bella Robin, la cual estaba con los brazos abiertos, dispuestos a abrazar cálidamente a su querida amiga. La anciana Depardieu se siente alegre y sosteniendo las mejillas de su chica, le dice:

- Oh, Robin, como esperaba poder verte otra vez… hacía muchos días que no te veía, querida niña.

- Para mí es un placer estar aquí con usted, madame Depardieu.

- Pero ven, pasa… estaba a punto de preparar té.

Haciendo entrar a Robin, la anciana cierra la puerta y le invita a sentarse, diciendo:

- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, belle fille?

Robin se sacó su chaqueta y se mantuvo con su camisa blanca, mostrando su lazo negro que le abrochaba y se cruzó de piernas, diciendo:

- Solamente venía a visitarte, ya que estoy de vacaciones y estoy más libre… anhelaba regresar rápido

- Y lo has hecho muy bien… ¿Cómo ha estado el trabajo?

Habiendo escuchado esa pregunta, Robin suspira mirando hacia arriba y se recuesta en el sillón, respondiendo con un tono de voz un poco más alto.

- Ah, no te imaginas… hace días terminé mi trabajo en Londres, y dejé a mi amiga Chanelle disfrutar por allá, pero yo deseaba regresar aquí… me hacía mucha falta.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Zoro escuchó este suspiro de parte de Robin, y alzó la cabeza, diciendo:

- ¿Quién dijo eso?

En eso Zoro se levanta después de haber terminado de comer y decide asomarse hacia la sala para ver quién era, pero justo cuando iba a ver a Robin, el celular le sonó y bajó la mirada para poder atenderlo, retirándose de regreso. Robin en la sala escuchó el teléfono y preguntó:

- ¿Y ese celular que sonó?

La anciana voltea hacia la cocina y ve que Zoro se iba a atender el teléfono en su habitación, para luego decir:

- Es de un huésped que está aquí conmigo.

Robin se cruza de brazos y moviendo su rostro a un lado, con expresión de indagación, pregunta:

- ¿Un huésped con usted? ¿Y quién es?

- Es un chico muy bueno, vino desde lejos y no tenía donde quedarse y vi que no era malo… estaba buscando un hotel, pero no sabe habar francés y nadie le entiende.

- Ya veo, ¿Quién es? Déjame conocerle.

- Bueno, no lo sé… déjame ver.

La anciana se levanta y se dirige a la habitación de Zoro. Desde adentro, el peliverde contesta el teléfono y desde el otro lado se escucha a su maestro Koshiro, el cual quería saber cómo estaba.

- Maestro Koshiro… qué sorpresa agradable.

- Hijo mío, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo la estás pasando?

En ese instante, Zoro se sienta en la cama sonriente y responde diciendo:

- Muy bien, maestro, la he pasado bien desde que llegué y aunque no estoy hospedado en un hotel, me ha quedado de maravilla.

- ¿Y en donde te estás quedando, Zoro?

- En casa de una anciana que me acogió… se llama Depardieu.

En Tokio, el maestro Koshiro estaba paseándose por los jardines traseros y sonreía plácidamente escuchando esa noticia agradable.

- Vale, eso es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho… ¿Ya abriste el maletín que te di?

Y de vuelta en París, Zoro volteó hacia el maletín y preguntó:

- Sí, ya lo vi… pero, ¿Por qué me dio tanto dinero? Esto es demasiado

- No te preocupes por eso, pensé que lo necesitarías todo, ya que tu vuelo constaba de un mes y medio… así que imaginé que todo eso te haría falta.

- Pues no sé si agradecerle por tanto… pero sé que me servirá en muchas cosas.

- Úsalo con sabiduría y no lo malgastes.

Oyendo estas palabras, Zoro siente que los pasos de la anciana se dirigían hacia su habitación y es cuando Zoro dice:

- Maestro, le tengo que colgar… le llamaré luego.

- Cuídate mucho, hijo mío… que te vaya bien.

- Seguro.

Desde afuera, la anciana Depardieu tocaba la puerta y decía:

- Zoro… ¿Está todo bien?

Y rápidamente, Zoro cierra el maletín y lo esconde debajo de la cama, para asomarse abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede, madame?

- No lo sé, te oías preocupado… por eso lo preguntaba.

Zoro sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta, para advertirle a la anciana con una sonrisa, respondiéndole:

- No sucede nada, solamente me estaban llamando de Tokio, y salí a contestar la llamada en silencio.

- Bien, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

- Está bien, solamente dame unos minutos y bajo.

Acto seguido, el peliverde se dirigió nuevamente hacia la habitación y madame Depardieu baja nuevamente, encaminándose hacia la sala, y allí permanecía Robin esperándole.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo bien allá arriba?

- Sí, es que Zoro estaba atendiendo una llamada urgente y por eso se dirigió hacia la habitación.

- Está bien… ¿Así se llama? ¿Zoro?

- Sí, es un nombre muy peculiar.

- Ya veo, que nombre tan peculiar… y aun así me parece muy extraño que tengas huéspedes, cuando ni siquiera me dejabas a mí quedarme.

- Niña es que estabas siempre muy ocupada… y casi no te veía.

En ese momento, la anciana se sienta en el sillón y continúa su conversación con Robin, la cual continuaba con la duda de quién era el misterioso hombre que estaba hospedado, pero la anciana se estaba dando cuenta que Robin ya se iba más a algo que una indagación.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Conoceré a tu hospedado?

- En un momento lo verás, no te desesperes, mujer.

Acto seguido, Robin desvía su mirada por un instante hacia un poste de abrigos en la puerta y detalla un abrigo negro y pesado, por el cual frunce el ceño en silencio. De pronto, Robin se mira el reloj y dice:

- Ya es hora del almuerzo, ¿Me quedo para almorzar?

Oyendo esto, madame Depardieu se da cuenta de lo tarde que era y se levanta de su sillón, diciendo:

- Bien, si me deseas ayudar y no tienes nada de prisa, pues con todo gusto lo acepto.

- No tengo más nada que hacer.

Robin se levantó y se encaminó hacia la cocina con madame Depardieu, pero al pasar por el pasillo, miró hacia los lados a ver si podía coincidir con ese huésped desconocido, que por lo visto era un hombre que usaba abrigo negro y que podía ser aquel del cual se ganaba sus sospechas principales.

Desde arriba, Zoro comenzaba a bajar por las escaleras, estando descalzo y al cruzar la parad hacia la cocina, se detuvo extrañado, viendo a una mujer de figura muy atractiva que estaba de espaldas, y que estaba ayudando a la anciana a cocinar, conversando libremente con ella.

- ¿Y esta mujer quién es?

Pero cuando Zoro estaba a punto de salir, la mujer miró a un lado y Zoro pudo verle la cara sin que ella se diese cuenta de su presencia. Es en ese entonces, cuando Zoro intenta recordar de donde la había visto y se cruza de brazos, con el ceño fruncido indagando en su memoria.

- ¿De dónde he visto a esta mujer? Su rostro me es muy familiar.

Así que como se esperaba de su personalidad, Zoro le retó poca importancia y salió hacia la cocina sin hacer ruido alguno, y pasó a buscar su taza de café, para luego irse de la presencia de estas dos mujeres, las cuales sorpresivamente no se dieron cuenta de Zoro, ya que ambas estaban de espaldas, ocupadas. Robin de pronto levanta la cabeza y voltea hacia atrás, y pregunta:

- ¿Escuchó eso, madame?

La anciana Depardieu voltea hacia atrás y dijo:

- No escucho nada, Robin… estás imaginando cosas.

- No, juro haber escuchado que alguien estaba a mi espalda… ¿Será su huésped?

- Puede ser… ese chico es muy peculiar.

Y es cuando Robin se ríe con la mirada hacia lo que estaba haciendo y pregunta:

- ¿Y cómo es él? ¿Es atractivo?

Oyendo esta pregunta, la anciana Depardieu levanta su mirada hacia Robin y sonríe diciendo:

- Ya sé por dónde vienes… ¿Quieres que te describa como se ve?

- Si lo deseas… ¿Cómo es? ¿Es atractivo?

- Pues es un chico de más o menos unos 23 años de edad, y por su apariencia y su personalidad, parece ser un hombre de más edad… es alguien serio y me atrevo a decir que si y estuviese de tu edad, me gustaría mucho estar con él.

- Así que es atractivo… ¿Me lo presentarás?

- Cuando baje.

Las horas habían pasado y estas dos mujeres habían terminado de hacer el almuerzo, y mientras Robin estaba sirviendo la mesa, le dijo a madame Depardieu:

- Bien, esto ya está listo… oiga madame, ¿No va a llamar a su huésped para que baje?

- Tienes razón, subiré a avisarle.

Madame Depardieu sube las escaleras y se dirige hacia la habitación, y al ver la puerta abierta fue diciendo:

- Zoro, ven y acompáñanos… el almuerzo está…

Pero al asomarse hacia la puerta, Zoro estaba durmiendo en la cama, despatarrado y con la boca abierta, roncando sin medidas. La anciana sonrió en silencio y poco a poco fue cerrando la puerta, para dejarlo dormir manteniendo entrecerrada la puerta. Robin ve que al descender la anciana sola, le pregunta:

- ¿Y el huésped?

- Está dormido… parece que no tiene nada de hambre.

- Es una pena, quería conocerlo…

- Tranquila hija, ya lo conocerás después.

Y sentándose en la mesa junto con Robin, le sonríe diciéndole:

- Comamos nosotras… él bajará luego.

Pasó una hora, y ya ambas mujeres habían terminado, pero cuando la anciana estaba ocupada lavando los platos, Robin estaba a un lado con los brazos cruzados, y la curiosidad le estaba matando, así que se dijo a sí misma en voz baja:

- Yo misma tendré que ir a ver quién es este huésped.

Aprovechando el descuido de la anciana, Robin se saca los tacones para no hacer ruido alguno y se apresura subiendo las escaleras, como si se tratase de una niña tratando de encontrar algo. Robin caminaba con pasos delicados y a hurtadillas, mordiéndose los labios por los nervios. De pronto, viendo la habitación, se encamina hacia ella, susurrándose a sí misma:

- Por fin, sabré quien es este dichoso hombre.

Lentamente Robin caminaba hacia la puerta y agudizaba su oído para sentir si estaba despierto, pero escuchó los ronquidos de este hombre, y es cuando se asoma lentamente hacia la habitación, y comienza a ver a Zoro, poco a poco. Le fue viendo las piernas y detalló su trasero, para luego inclinar un poco su cabeza a un lado, dándose cuenta que le llamaba su atención y le atraía un poco. Luego siguió viendo hacia arriba y detalló el torso y sus brazos, diciendo:

- Es un hombre musculoso… me encanta.

Pero su desgracia fue ver que estaba durmiendo boca abajo, con la almohada cubriéndole la cabeza. Robin ve esto y se aleja, lamentándose.

- No puede ser… no es justo… quería verlo.

Y a un lado, estaba parada madame Depardieu, y Robin no se daba cuenta de la presencia de esta anciana, la cual la sorprende diciéndole:

- Ya se me hacía extraño que no estuvieses usando tus tacones lujosos.

Robin voltea un poco sorprendida y se recuesta de espaldas hacia la pared y cierra sus ojos, manteniendo una peculiar sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

- Nunca pude en la vida eludirte, ¿Verdad?

- Ni siquiera cuando eras niña y entrabas a mi casa, tratando de encontrar las galletas que dejaba arriba de la nevera.

Robin camina hacia la anciana y le dice:

- No pude ni siquiera verle la cara.

- ¿Tanto interés tienes en saber quien está en mi casa?

- Este solamente me intriga.

- Ya, déjalo que duerma… vamos hacia abajo.

Ambas mujeres desciende de las escaleras, y pasado el rato, Robin estaba a punto de irse a su departamento, y estaba en la puerta, acompañada de madame Depardieu.

- Gracias por venir, Robin… espero verte más seguido.

- Así será… si deseas puedo venir en dos días.

- Te esperaré.

La anciana se despide de Robin, y esta mujer se coloca su abrigo y se pone sus lentes grandes, saliendo de la puerta. Desde las escaleras, estaba descendiendo Zoro, con su cara de trasnochado y ve a la anciana venir, la cual esta se sorprende.

- Ah, qué pena… acaba de irse Robin.

- ¿Robin?

- Sí.

- ¿Ya se fue?

En ese momento, Zoro se rascaba la cabeza y se encaminaba hacia la puerta, por lo que al abrirla, se asoma y ve que esta mujer ya se había subido a la limusina, yéndose hacia lo lejos. Zoro entra de nuevo y mientras bostezaba, dijo a la anciana:

- Es una mujer muy hermosa… la vi por detrás, y no se veía nada mal.

Las horas pasaron, y siendo las 7 de la noche, Zoro decide salir nuevamente de la casa dirigiéndose al restaurante La Mellorine. Esta vez, tenía una camisa negra manga larga, la cual se remangó hasta los codos, y un pantalón negro con zapatos de cuero negro y formales. Desues de haber entrado, Zoro se encaminó nuevamente hacia la mesa de la esquiva, la cual era la misma que había dejado hace dos días atrás.

- Nuevamente estoy aquí… que alivio.

De pronto, se le cruza en el camino el maître Sanji, y este le saluda sorprendiéndole.

- Bienvenido otra vez, monsieur… ¿La misma mesa?

Zoro lo ve con un podo de repugnancia, y le responde diciendo:

- Sí, gracias.

- Imaginaba que eras tú, ya que miraste la mesa del rincón y pues, pensé en reservarla.

- Te agradezco mucho, y también quiero…

- ¿Otra botella de whisky? En seguida.

Sanji se retira contrariado y refunfuñaba, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Estúpido cabeza de alga.

Y Zoro se sentaba, sacándose el abrigo negro, rezongando:

- Cocinero de mierda.

De momento cuando Zoro estaba sentado a la mesa, desde Tokio lo estaban llamando al teléfono. Zoro revisa el celular y lo contesta.

- Más te vale que hayas ganado ese concurso, Yosaku.

Y desde la otra línea, estaba Yozaku hablando de su siguiente concurso, y le explicaba.

- Verás, es que apenas Johnny y yo, logramos llegar… clasificamos para la siguiente ronda, y mañana nos veremos si llegamos a la punta.

- Entiendo… ¿Y cómo les va por allá?

- Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho, pero apenas tenemos que continuar con esto para poder llegar más lejos a donde Kuina y tú han llegado.

En ese momento, Zoro se queda en silencio y baja la mirada, pero desde el otro lado, Johnny le pega a Yozaku en la cabeza y le quita el teléfono a su amigo, diciendo:

- No le hagas caso a este cabeza de tuna, Zoro… ¿Cómo la estás pasando por allá?

- Pues, esperaba al menos poder hallar descanso en este lugar, y tuve la suerte de poder quedarme en casa de una anciana que me acogió, sin tener necesidad de ir a un hotel caro.

- Ya veo, ¿Y has conocido personas interesantes por allá?

- Pues, conocer personas, no…

Y es cuando Zoro se da cuenta que por la puerta del restaurante, estaba entrando la misma mujer que vio hace dos noches atrás. Zoro se acomoda en la mesa sin quitarle la mirada a esta mujer.

- Bueno Johnny, define para ti, persona interesante.

- No lo sé… una chica parisina que te llame bastante la atención… pero claro, no estás en condiciones de ponerte a pensar en eso.

- No, no te preocupes Johnny… no tiene nada de malo que me ponga a conocer linduras.

Oyendo esto, Johnny se aleja del celular con una expresión extraña en su rostro, y Zoro continuaba viendo de modo más detallado a Robin, la cual se sentaba en la barra, sola como si tratase de estar esperando a alguien. El peliverde permanece dudoso a la distancia.

- ¿Johnny? ¿Estás ahí?

- Sí, claro… solamente me pareció demasiado extraño el modo en que dijiste que no tiene nada de malo conocer a una "lindura"… eso está de maravilla.

- Sí, tienes razón.

Pero Johnny notaba que Zoro estaba distraído desde el teléfono, y este se cruza de brazos, preguntando a su amigo:

- ¿Estás entretenido viendo algo?

Y sin pensarlo, Zoro responde instintivamente:

- A una mujer.

- ¿En serio?

De pronto, Zoro reacciona de lo que dijo, y desvía su mirada hacia otro lado y dice:

- Perdón… ¿Qué preguntaste?

Desde la otra línea, Johnny se estaba riendo y Zoro le estaba escuchando, y este se enoja preguntando:

- ¿Cuál es la maldita gracia?

- No es nada, Zoro… disfruta de la compañía parisina, porque creo que estás distraído viendo a una mujer de allá.

Acto seguido, Johnny le cuelga el teléfono a Zoro, y este se queda sorprendido por esto, por el cual colocando el teléfono en la mesa, se sostiene la mejilla con la mano, viendo hacia afuera, refunfuñando y diciendo:

- Maldito Johnny… me las vas a pagar cuando regrese, desgraciado.

El maître se le acerca y le coloca una botella de whisky, y le dice:

- Tenga, monsieur… disfrute.

Y cuando Sanji se estaba yendo, Robin desde la barra se da cuenta que en la misma mesa de hace dos noches atrás, estaba sentado el mismo hombre de cabellos verdes que estaba con una apariencia apática. Sanji se acerca a Robin, y ella aprovecha para preguntarle sin quitar su mirada de Zoro.

- Disculpa mi interrupción, Sanji… ¿Quién es ese hombre que está sentado allá en el rincón?

Oyendo eso, Sanji voltea hacia Zoro y responde diciendo:

- No lo sé, es un hombre que ya ha venido y parece que solamente beberá whisky, hasta quedarse mamado.

- ¿Y por qué lo hace?

- Qué sé yo… a mí me parece que está deprimido, ha estado así la última vez que vino.

Sanji se retira para atender al resto de los clientes, y Robin voltea nuevamente hacia Zoro, y frunce el ceño tratando de saber lo que pensaba. Zoro se servía un vaso de whisky y viendo el vaso, decía a sí mismo:

- A tu salud… mi amada.

Robin veía como estaba Zoro solo, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que este hombre se empinó el vaso de whisky, y seguido de la misma botella que estaba entera. Viendo esto desde la distancia, Robin siente un poco de congoja y dice a sí misma:

- Ese hombre no se ve bien.

Y dicho esto, se levanta de la barra y se dirige hacia el tocador. Zoro habiéndose terminado la botella, la colocó en la mesa y se recostó hacia atrás, viendo hacia afuera de la ventana del restaurante. En ese instante, Zoro siente venir unos pasos de tacones, que venían de su derecha, y que de pronto, estaba la morena de ojos azules aproximarse, y sentarse en silencio en una de las sillas de la misma mesa.

Pero esta noche entre estos dos, quienes finalmente coincidieron en esa noche después de tantas obviedades, apenas estaba comenzando.


	5. Una Velada para Conocerte

Vaya, vaya… sí que era una enorme sorpresa entre estos dos, quienes estaban viéndose detenidamente, sin quitarse la vista el uno con el otro. El peliverde voltea hacia la bella mujer la cual usaba un blazer negro natural con cinturón oscuro y una falda plisada negra de Christian Lacroix; sorprendiéndose un poco por su apariencia flamante, por lo cual Robin suspiraba con calma, manteniendo una confiada media sonrisa que daba mucho que pensar a Zoro. El peliverde miraba a los lados y resonando su garganta dijo:

- Eh… disculpe.

Robin escuchó esta exclamación y frunció un poco el ceño, intentando ver que iba a decir. De pronto, Zoro se acomoda en la silla y mira a Robin con una sonrisa casi tímida y forzosa, pero Robin se había sacado los guantes que le combinaban con su atuendo.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Sí, es que… bueno…

En ese instante, Robin coloca los guantes en la mesa y sonríe diciendo:

- Tal vez deberías invitarme un trago.

La sorpresa de este hombre fue un poco distinta, por el cual engullendo de modo casi forzoso, Zoro alza la mirada hacia el maître, y este se acerca a ellos.

- ¿Qué desean de tomar?

Pero Zoro no sabía que quería Robin, y es cuando ella le pregunta delante de Sanji.

- Es verdad… ¿Qué me gusta tomar?

Una gota de sudor le estaba corriendo por la frente a Zoro, por el cual este cerrando sus ojos por un instante, recuerda que hace dos días ella estaba bebiendo vino, y Zoro alza la mirada diciendo:

- Puede ser un vino… del que la dama escoja.

En ese entonces, Sanji se retira para traer el vino que a Robin le gustaba beber constantemente, y Robin se reclina hacia atrás y pregunta:

- ¿Así que me gusta el vino?

- Eh, sí… me atrevo a decir que sí.

- Pues en este caso, tienes razón… me gusta el vino.

- Eso pensé.

Dicho esto, Zoro colocaba las manos en la mesa y se mostraba nervioso. Robin le miraba las manos sonriente, y el peliverde se da cuenta de esto, y calma las manos, sonriendo ahogadamente.

- Disculpe, es que usualmente no… no acostumbro a cenar con desconocidos.

- ¿Desconocidos?

- Sí, algo así pues…

En ese entonces, Zoro se reclina hacia atrás con confianza, y continúa diciendo:

- No es que sea una desconocida en sentido despectivo, pero… no le conozco.

- Ya veo… entonces, ¿Podría describirme?

Zoro escuchó esto, y alzó su ceja diciendo:

- Disculpe, ¿Describirla?

- Así es… ¿Puede describirme, según lo que estás viendo ahora?

Zoro miraba a los lados y suspiraba diciendo:

- Bueno, es que no sabría cómo hacerlo… usted parece ser una…

- Tutéame, por favor.

- Está bien… no estoy muy seguro, pero tú pareces ser una chica seria y bastante segura de ti misma.

Sanji les interrumpe trayendo una botella de vino, de la cual les sirve a ambos, retirándose de su presencia. Robin sostenía la copa y dijo:

- Que lastima.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque me estás analizando y no estás seguro de eso… es como si supusieses algo que no es de mi, malversándome.

- Disculpe, le aseguro que esa no es mi intención.

Dicho esto, Zoro mira a un lado y resuena su garganta, para luego decirle:

- Bien, no quiero ser ni impositivo, ni preguntarle algo obvio, pero…

Robin desvía su atractiva mirada hacia Zoro, del cual este al verla detenidamente, siente como los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a aumentar, pero este pensaba dentro de sí mismo.

- "Maldición, ¿Por qué esta mujer me pone nervioso?"

Pero respirando con más calma, Zoro regula los latidos de su corazón, y continúa diciendo:

- Para mí sería un enorme placer, si usted desease acompañarme a cenar.

Esta invitación hizo pensar un poco a Robin, por el cual dando una media sonrisa, pensaba dentro de sí mismo:

- "Después de todo, es cordial"

Al cual Robin terminando de beberse su copa, la coloca suavemente en la mesa, suspirando de modo más silencioso, y con una expresión de maravilla en su rostro. Zoro se mostraba confiado pero a la vez nervioso ya que no había visto a una mujer tan atractiva y hermosa como ella.

- Bien, acepto su invitación, monsieur.

Pasaron los minutos y ambos estaban cenando en la misma mesa, y Zoro bajaba la mirada a cada momento, mientras que Robin lo miraba con mucho detenimiento. Es cuando Zoro sonríe un poco y pregunta:

- ¿Qué? ¿Quiere preguntarme algo, mademoiselle?

- No, en realidad trato de descifrarte.

- ¿Descifrarme?

- Sí, no pareces ser un hombre muy complicado… pero veo que tienes muchas cosas interesantes para conocer.

Oyendo esto, Zoro sonríe y continúa comiendo calmado, gracias a este detalle de vista de parte de Robin. La cena estaba tornándose muy interesante de parte de ambos, quienes al instante parecían conectarse poco a poco entre ellos. Aun con su seriedad, Zoro sentía que era demasiado absurdo tener que compartir con una mujer que apenas estaba conociendo y mucho más si no se sentía en condiciones de poder compartir cosas de su vida.

Así que esto aun así, pensaba que quizá no era una mala idea esto y que no era una pérdida de tiempo, pero Robin estaba más que interesada en ver detalladamente a este chico de aspecto y semblante serio y distante.

- Dime, monsieur… ¿Eres muy tímido con las mujeres?

Oyendo esta pregunta, Zoro siente que se atragantaba y cuidadosamente sin mostrar evidencia alguna de esto, se dirige lentamente hacia su copa de vino y la sostiene, bebiéndola para poder pasar lo que estaba atragantado en el cogote. Luego de sonreír para disimular la situación, Zoro coloca el cubierto en la mesa y pregunta:

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? No soy tímido con las mujeres.

- Eso lo parecías… desde que te vi al sentarme contigo, no has hecho más nada que tartamudear cada pregunta que te hago.

- Si me lo permites explicar… es que no sabría que decir ante tales preguntas.

Robin decidió no levantar la mirada y seguía comiendo de modo más calmado, y Zoro miraba a un lado, y es cuando le pregunta:

- ¿Piensa usted que soy un hombre tímido?

Al cual ella sin levantar la mirada, respondió en seguida:

- Otra vez tratándome de usted… te dije que me tutearas.

- Está bien, ¿Piensas tú que soy un hombre tímido? ¿Por qué?

- Pues no hace falta explicarlo.

- Para serte honesto, me dificulta a veces hablar con confianza ante una bella…

La expresión que hizo Robin al alzar la mirada, hizo que Zoro se trancase en sus palabras, pero Robin mantenía la mirada fija, mostrándose interesada en saber lo que este hombre le iba a decir. Así que sosteniendo sus manos, reposando su mentón en las muñecas, Robin pregunta:

- ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir? ¿Qué soy una bella qué?

Esta pregunta hizo mantener nervioso a Zoro, el cual sintiendo que la sangre se le llegaba a las mejillas, se sonrojó ante Robin, y continuó comiendo para luego decir:

- Nada, olvídalo.

- No, no te preocupes… dime lo que ibas a decir.

- Está bien… si insistes.

Robin alza sus cejas en la espera de las palabras de Zoro, por el cual este bebe un sorbo de vino, y aclara su garganta y su expresión, mostrando una sonrisa confiada.

- Iba a decir que me dificultaba hablar con confianza delante de una bella mujer como lo eres tú… de donde vengo, no hay mujeres tan hermosas como tú, y por eso es que me ha sorprendido mucho… ¿Es lo que esperabas escuchar?

Luego de esta pregunta apática de parte de Zoro, como de costumbre solía hacer ante estas situaciones, permanece esperando a ver qué era lo que iba a decir esta mujer. La sorpresa del peliverde fue el ver que Robin estaba riéndose de manera agradable y más calmada, y con una sonrisa tranquila, la morena sostiene su copa de vino y dice:

- Vaya, esto es muy lindo de tu parte.

Oyendo esto, Zoro inclina su cabeza un poco a un lado, y sonríe para luego volver a comer calmadamente. Las horas habían pasado y estos dos ya se sentían más en confianza el uno con el otro. En un instante, Zoro estaba recostado hacia atrás, y Robin de igual manera, con las piernas cruzadas de manera sensual, y se decían entre sí mismos cosas personales de modo más normal.

Desde lo lejos, estaba Sanji viendo como Zoro estaba conversando con Robin de manera más amable y se sentía celoso, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Ese maldito marimo de mierda, está haciendo perder el tiempo de mi mademoiselle Robin, y desearía que se fuese de aquí.

Pero sus labores lo mantenían más ocupado en sus cosas, y seguía atendiendo sus deberes. Desde la mesa de estos dos, Robin permanecía riéndose de un modo muy libre y Zoro se sentía cómodo en compañía de esta bella mujer, de hecho la estaba disfrutando tanto que deseaba que no se acabase.

- Bien, hagamos algo… no me digas tu nombre, pero dime como es que te llaman y así lo haré durante esta velada.

Oyendo esto, mientras colocaba la copa de vino en la mesa, Zoro hace una expresión de negatividad.

- No querrás llamarme así cuando te lo diga.

- Vamos, te reto a que lo hagas.

- Está bien, tú ganas… me dicen…

En eso Zoro echa su torso por encima de la mesa, acercándose un poco a Robin y le dice:

- Me llaman "kenshi san"

Y habiendo escuchado esto, Robin cierra un poco sus parpados y suspira con misterio.

- ¿Y eso que significa?

- Significa "señor espadachín" de donde vengo, me llaman así… y otro sobrenombre más.

- ¿Señor espadachín?

Oyendo esto, Robin se muestra un poco más confiada y a la vez sorprendida, y por una extraña razón que ni ella misma comprendía, se siente más interesada en querer conocer más a este hombre, el cual le pregunta diciendo:

- ¿Y por qué te dicen así?

- Muy simple… soy un maestro de las espadas en el arte samurái… soy un espadachín que enseña en uno de los dojos más prestigiados de Japón.

- ¿En serio? ¿Eres un maestro de las espadas? ¡Pero qué impresionante!

Zoro mira a los lados y se ríe diciendo:

- ¿De verdad te sorprende que lo sea?

- Nunca había tenido el placer de conocer uno así.

- Vaya, ¿Eso quiere decir entonces que soy el primero que ves en tu vida?

- Me atrevo a decir que sí.

Pero Zoro sentía que estaba hablando mucho de sí mismo, así que decide querer conocer más a esta hermosa mujer, que hasta ahora tenía deseos de poder saber más de ella, cosa que nunca había deseado hacer antes, ya que siempre le parecía algo desesperante y sin sentido.

- Pero ya he hablado demasiado de mí, ¿Por qué no me dices a que te dedicas?

En ese momento, Robin se sirve un poco más de vino y alega algo que muy pocas veces en su vida ha hecho.

- Verás, señor espadachín… a una mujer no le gusta mucho que los hombres le pregunten por el simple hecho de que mujeres como yo, nos gusta que nos descubran… así que si me ves, tendrás una idea de lo que soy… y por tanto, ¿Por qué no mejor me describes y vemos como te va?

Robin permanecía un poco seria pero con una sonrisa asomada que apenas se disimulaba entre esa seriedad, y esa mirada que desconcentraba hasta al duro espadachín. De pronto, Zoro resuena su garganta y se muestra más confiado ante esta mujer.

- Bien, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Después de todo soy un espadachín, y mi instinto es mi base de supervivencia.

- Bien, adelante.

- Veo en ti… que…

Zoro parecía estar intentando descubrir lo que era esta mujer atractiva, pero lo que Robin no sabía era que Zoro estaba aprovechando este momento, para poder contemplar la hermosura facial de dicha mujer. Después de cierto tiempo, Zoro logra decir:

- Eres una mujer de negocios… que vende un producto en especial que mueve tendencias de moda.

Robin lentamente asciende sus cejas manteniendo su mismo semblante, diciendo suavemente:

- Buena iniciativa… pero, ¿Exactamente cuál es el producto que uso para mover tendencias?

- Tiene que ser algo peculiar de este lugar… pero como eres una mujer inglesa, debido a tus rasgos faciales y la manera en la que hablas; me atrevería a decir que no es ropa, calzado o esas idioteces de bisuterías o joyerías finas, ya que no estás usando nada en oro, si no en plata… tus zarcillos y tu gargantilla me revela que no lo eres.

- Muy bien, eso solamente dice que…

Robin se queda esperando a que Zoro descifrara lo que ella le estaba tratando de hacer decir, y es cuando Zoro finalmente dice:

- Perfumería… eres una mujer de negocios que es promotora de finas perfumerías… ¿No es así?

Sorpresivamente, ante las distancias aseguradas, Robin fue sonriendo lentamente, eso le dio la respuesta a Zoro, el cual sonrió de igual modo, diciendo:

- ¡Jah! Sí que soy bueno… entonces eres una promotora de perfumería… ¿Y qué perfume es?

- Chevalier… perfumes Chevalier, el n° 1 en el mercado europeo.

- Ya veo, debe de ser un perfume muy exquisito y que va excelentemente bien contigo.

- Gracias por el halago, señor espadachín.

- De nada, dama de los perfumes.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Robin se sorprendió un poco por el modo en el cual Zoro le había llamado, ya que parecía conocer lo que ella le iba a pedir que dijese hacia ella.

- No me lo creerás per así te iba a decir que me llamaban quienes me conocen.

Zoro se empina un sorbo de su copa de vino, y viendo que la botella estaba acabada, pide otra al maître Sanji y este le trae, sirviéndole únicamente a Robin, por lo cual al irse, Zoro se dice a sí mismo:

- Este cocinero de mierda, le voy a patear el maldito culo.

Y volviendo con Robin, Zoro le pregunta:

- Entonces, ¿Te llaman la dama de los perfumes?

- Así es… así era como te iba a decir que me llaman… me dejas muy sorprendida.

- Entonces mi agudo sentido del instinto predestinado está mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

- Debes de ser un buen espadachín… pero aun así tengo una duda que aun no estoy aclarando en mi mente.

- ¿Y eso que puede ser, dama de los perfumes?

Por un momento, Robin sonríe con sus ojos cerrados, y se recupera de su expresión, y dice:

- No, es en serio… ¿Qué es lo que te trae realmente a París?

De pronto, Zoro lentamente desvía su mirada a un lado después de oír esto, y su vista se mantiene ida de sí mismo. Recordaba fragmentos de su vida con Kuina, en el cual estaban juntos con el señor Koshiro, y como este les ofrecía irse a París a disfrutar de la ciudad juntos.

Robin veía con una seriedad distinta al distraído Zoro, sintiendo un pesar en su corazón después de haberle recordado esto. Más Zoro volviendo en sí, sonríe y ve a Robin a los bellos ojos y le dice:

- Solamente a distraer mi mente… tenía que venir o si no sentía que de donde yo estaba podía hacerme el hara-kiri, si no salía de allá.

Mientras contaba este relato, Robin se sentó de modo más cómodo para escuchar el testimonio de Zoro, recostando sus codos en la mesa, y fue diciendo:

- Pero aquí estoy y poco a poco me estoy dando cuenta que no vine aquí a perder mi tiempo… parece que he venido en un momento muy adecuado.

Este se sirvió bastante vino, y se lo empinó de modo más rápido, y Robin bajó un poco la mirada de la mesa y se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Esto tiene que ver con una mujer?

Y luego de escuchar esta pregunta, Zoro desvió su mirada hacia Robin, y dando una sonrisa apática, le responde diciendo:

- Así es… pero es cosa del pasado.

Después Robin se sintió apenada por querer preguntar esto, y es cuando reacciona de su análisis personal hacia este hombre y se disculpa:

- No, lo siento, no tenía por qué preguntarte eso… discúlpame, yo no quería hacerte sentir mal.

- No hay problema… ya pasó, y está bien… no arruinemos esta velada que tenemos para conocernos, para ponernos a hablar del pasado… mejor brindemos.

Esto hozo reponer a Robin de su pena, y sonrió ante Zoro, mientras este levantaba la copa.

- ¿Y por que estaríamos brindando, señor espadachín?

Robin sostiene su copa, y Zoro moviendo su vista a un lado, reacciona por un instante y la dirige hacia la bella morena, explicando:

- Muy simple, dama de los perfumes… hagamos de esta noche, una velada que no olvidaremos… por los nuevos amigos.

- Está bien… por los nuevos amigos.

Y habiendo chocado las copas, ambos bebieron de esta misma, sin desviarse la mirada el uno con el otro. Robin sonríe y Zoro expira un poco, preguntando.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así?

- No lo sé… me agradas, señor espadachín.

- ¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido?

- Sí… creo que no eres una mala persona, después de todo.

- Es que no lo soy… soy más bueno de lo que imaginas, soy como un ángel que camina descalzo en las calles de París.

Oyendo esta broma tan extraña dicha por Zoro, Robin se ríe con mucha gracia, y el peliverde pensaba dentro de sí mismo luego de ver esta reacción.

- "Vaya, le parezco gracioso, y yo que pensaba que no lo era"

La risa de Robin era tan peculiar que Zoro sentía como gradualmente estaba empezando a olvidarse del pesar que sentía en su corazón por haber perdido a su amada Kuina. En cierto aspecto esto le estaba preocupando un poco a Zoro, pero no sabía por qué no le estaba dando importancia a esto, y preferiría estar con Robin, sin sentir nada de preocupación alguna.

De pronto, Zoro baja la mirada en un instante, y Robin le pregunta con una sonrisa típica de ella:

- ¿Y qué piensas de París, hasta ahora?

Zoro coloca la copa en la mesa y se mantiene un poco serio, respondiendo a esa pregunta.

- No podría atreverme a decir comentario alguno de esto, ya que desde que llegué, no he conocido nada de París.

Y es cuando en ese instante, Robin coloca la copa de vino en la mesa y sorprendida le pregunta:

- ¿Cómo es posible esto? ¿No conoces aun nada de París?

- No, no he salido a conocer la ciudad desde que he llegado… quizá no he estado motivado aun para poder hacerlo solo.

- Vaya, estoy completamente sorprendida, señor espadachín… has llegado a una de las ciudades más hermosas del mundo, y no has salido a conocerla.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se siente un poco extraño y se recuesta en su silla diciendo:

- Sí, así es… ¿Pero por qué tanta conmoción?

- Muy simple, cariño… no sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo.

- ¿Ah sí? Dime entonces… ¿De qué me he perdido?

- Dios mío, ¿Por dónde empiezo? Los más bellos lugares de París… como el Lourve, la avenida de los campos elíseos, la torre Eiffel, el río Sena, entre otros muchos lugares.

- Entonces me atrevo a decir que siento que he perdido mi tiempo aquí encerrado en este restaurante.

Pero Robin lo comprende, y se da cuenta que debido a la situación que para ella le era desconocida acerca de Zoro, le dice:

- Bueno, no es para tanto… al menos la has pasado muy bien aquí, ¿No?

- Me atrevo a decir que contigo la he pasado muy bien… eres una mujer muy agradable e interesante y…

Dicho esto, Zoro se da cuenta que estaba hablando de más y es cuando Robin nuevamente estaba a punto de quedarse a escuchar lo que este hombre le iba a decir, pero se contrajo y luego fue diciéndose:

- Y yo estoy hablando demasiado… creo que será porque he bebido demasiado.

- No, no has bebido demasiado… es porque simplemente no sabes que decir ante una dama.

Pero Zoro intenta sorprender a Robin, y es cuando se echa hacia delante de nuevo y le sonríe diciendo:

- Corrijo lo que dijiste… no se qué hacer ante una bella y atractiva dama.

Acto seguido, Robin vuelve a sorprenderse por este halago de parte de Zoro, y se echa hacia delante, estando cerca del rostro de Zoro, diciéndole:

- Vaya, vaya, vas mejorando señor espadachín.

- ¿Es un cumplido, dama de los perfumes?

- Puede ser.

Y luego de otros minutos más, compartiendo cosas el uno con el otro, de pronto se dieron cuenta que ellos eran los únicos que estaban en el restaurante, y Robin se sorprende, volteando hacia los lados y luego hacia Zoro con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Has visto esto? Somos los únicos en este lugar… parece que nos entretuvimos.

Es cuando Zoro estaba alzando su vista hacia donde estaba el maître Sanji, y este responde luego a Robin.

- Al menos está el cocinero ese que no deja de verme con desprecio… parece envidioso.

- No lo creo, lo que espera es que nos vayamos, porque ya son las 2.00 de la mañana.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se saca el celular y se ve la hora exacta que Robin le había descrito, y es cuando se dice a sí mismo, sorprendido.

- Sí que es tarde… parece que nuestra cena estaba muy interesante y no queríamos dejar de charlar el uno con el otro.

- Eso no puede ser más cierto, señor espadachín.

Después de esto, ambos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron hacia la salida del restaurante. Zoro sujeta su abrigo y se lo coloca, para luego tomar el de Robin, diciéndole:

- Permíteme.

- Oh, gracias… eres muy amable.

Y saliendo del restaurante, Zoro y Robin estaban en las afueras. El frío de la noche era terrible y es cuando Zoro dice:

- ¿Y vives demasiado lejos de aquí?

- Casi al otro lado del río Sena… ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres acompañarme a mi departamento?

- Sería un enorme placer… claro, si me lo permites.

Y justo en ese instante, llega una limusina negra que se detiene delante de Robin, y ella dice a Zoro:

- Creo que eres tú quien necesita que lo lleven a donde te estás hospedando.

Pero Zoro se sorprende por esto, y se dirige hacia la puerta de la limusina, abriéndole para que Robin entrase en ella.

- Sería un placer, pero seguiré tus recomendaciones

Era evidente. Zoro era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar este gesto de parte de una bella dama y desconocida. Poco a poco Robin se estaba encaminando hacia la puerta de la limusina, y pregunta:

- ¿Y qué recomendación es esa, señor espadachín?

- Muy simple… debo salir a conocer París, así que me iré de regreso caminando, así mismo saliendo a ver mis alrededores, las calles, lugares y localidades de este bello lugar.

Robin mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro, manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, y suspirando de modo calmado.

- Bueno, señor espadachín… disfruté esta cena con usted… fue un placer para mí.

- No… el placer fue mío, dama de los perfumes.

Ambos se rieron en seguida, y Robin luego de mirar fijamente los ojos de Zoro, por unos segundos y viceversa, los dos se despidieron y Zoro, vio irse la limusina por la calle, pero cuando estaba doblando la esquina, Zoro se acordó de un detalle que en toda la velada no recordó.

- ¡Ah, maldita sea! Olvidé preguntarle cual era su nombre.

Y habiéndose dicho esto, Zoro se rascó la cabeza y miró a los lados, viendo que no había taxistas a su alrededor, y es cuando suspira y se dice a sí mismo:

- Bueno, mejor me voy de aquí… me iré a dormir.

Zoro se dispuso luego a andar por el camino de regreso a la casa de madame Depardieu, y desde lo lejos en la limusina, Robin se quedaba mirando por la ventanilla, manteniéndose sonriente, y suspira a sí misma, diciendo:

- Vaya, que velada tan interesante… espero verlo otra vez, pero…

Y ella misma, recordó que al igual que Zoro, se le olvidó ese detalle importante, y se colocó la mano en la frente, diciéndose a sí misma:

- No puedo creerlo… no le pregunté cómo se llamaba.

Acto seguido, Robin deja caer sus hombres y le resta importancia a este hecho, ya que había disfrutado de la compañía de ese hombre desconocido, que le parecía muy interesante de conocer. Así que mientras rodaba por el camino a casa, suspiraba diciéndose:

- Vale… de seguro lo veré otra vez en el restaurante… espero.

La noche mostró ser de placer para ambos personajes, quienes se iban pensados el uno con el otro, pero que no se desesperen, porque apenas la amistad entre estos dos y lo que habían vivido en esa cena, manifestando ese sentimiento mutuo, apenas estaba comenzando para ellos.


	6. Felicidad no es Contentamiento

Era de mañana, y después de la velada anterior con la bella Robin, era difícil que una bella mujer no pudiese estar en los pensamientos del despreocupado Zoro. Había pasado un día y es cuando en la casa de madame Depardieu, en los sueños del peliverde se estaban entretejiendo los recuerdos que este hombre no imaginaba recordar.

Se hallaba Zoro caminando en una plaza lluviosa y entre los aglomerados de las personas, sosteniendo un paraguas en pleno centro de Tokio, Zoro se da cuenta que una mujer estaba acercándose hacia él, y que tenía un tamaño un poco más pequeño que el de él, como de 1.70 metros.

- ¿Quién es ella?

Pero cuando estaba cerca de él, ella levanta la mirada y se muestra como Kuina, la cual sonreía saludándole como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- Hola, Zoro… ¿Qué tal estás?

Esta pregunta y la repentina aparición de la misma como viva, hizo que Zoro reaccionase bruscamente echándose para atrás, cosa que Kuina ignoró.

- Esto es imposible… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Zoro, esa no es la manera correcta de saludarme.

- Tú no puedes…

- ¿Qué no puedo? ¿Estar viva?

Kuina camina alrededor de Zoro, y le susurraba de modo que este sintiese preocupación en su corazón, sin intenciones de demostrarlo.

- ¿Así es como me dices que me extrañas? ¿Qué no puedo estar viva?

Y justo en ese instante, extiende su mano para tocar la espalda de Zoro, y este al sentir el tacto reacciona como si no quisiera que ella lo tocase, porque se imaginaba dentro de sí mismo, que esto no era real para nada. Kuina nota esta reacción, y es cuando se aleja un poco de Zoro, y le escucha decir:

- No estás viva… estás muerta, yo vi tu cadáver en la mansión de Koshiro, tu padre.

Al instante, Kuina baja la mirada y de pronto su tamaño crece un poco como hasta 1.88 metros, cambiando su semblante a una mujer más desarrollada y de aspecto mucho más atractivo. Zoro se da cuenta de esto, y ve que los cabellos de la mujer fueron mucho más largos y que se mostraba como la mismísima Robin, la cual sonreía diciendo:

- Soy yo quien deseas tenerme en tus sueños, señor espadachín.

Esto sorprendió mucho más a Zoro, el cual reaccionó un poco distinto, ya que en cierto aspecto se sentía como si estuviese esperándola a ella en vez de Kuina.

- No puede ser… ¿Tú aquí?

- ¿Acaso te asusta?

Robin se dirigió hacia Zoro y poco a poco lo rodeaba, al igual como lo hizo Kuina, pero en este aspecto a Zoro parecía gustarle, pero su seriedad solamente le mostraba que no podía seguir este juego, ya que aun no había podido sanar su corazón, pero Robin lo ve a los ojos y le pregunta:

- ¿Todavía asustado? No tienes de que preocuparte por causa de la perdida de tu amada, porque ya ella no está en tu vida… ahora estoy yo.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma… tú no eres real.

- ¿No soy real?

Robin en ese entonces acercó sus labios a los de Zoro, y lo besó delante de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, pero Zoro no podía zafarse de los lazos de la cazadora de sus sueños, la cual no deseaba dejarle ir así de fácil. El peliverde se sentía placido en sus brazos y en sus besos. Juntó sus manos en la espalda de la bella morena, mientras que ella habiéndose saciado con los labios del reprimido peliverde, se separa diciéndole:

- Has tratado de negarlo, no sabes que hacer… te sientes como un tonto cuando me ves, y eso no lo puedes negar.

Pero el resentimiento pudo mucho más con Zoro, y se alejó de ella, intentando sacudirse la cabeza de este sueño tan extraño. Robin se cruzaba de brazos delante de él, y le dijo:

- Soy más real de lo que te imaginas, Zoro… no puedes sacarme de tu mente así tan fácil.

En ese momento, Zoro abre sus ojos y Robin se le acerca lo suficiente para sostenerle su rostro con ambas manos delicadas, y con una sonrisa afectiva, la morena le dijo:

- Te deseo, tanto te deseo que quiero sostenerte siempre en mis brazos, en mi regazo, en mí, cariño… ¿Mirarás a otro lado cuando te digo esto?

Pero de pronto, cuando este se iba a rendir nuevamente al siguiente beso de la arqueóloga, Zoro despierta de su sueño que no era pesadilla, y estaba sudando nervioso, como si hubiese experimentado el mismo calor y furor teniendo a Robin en sus brazos.

- Maldición, sabía que era un maldito sueño.

Todo el sudor de la frente se la secó con sus manos, y asomándose en la ventana, vio que estaba empezando a esclarecer. Zoro revisó su reloj en su muñeca y se dio cuenta que eran las 5:30 de la mañana.

- No puede ser… ahora no podré dormir.

En ese instante, Zoro se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hacia el balcón de su habitación, viendo todo a su alrededor, y como las calles se mostraban vacías ante el aun oscuro cielo esclarecido. Este se juntó sus dos manos y sostuvo la foto de Kuina, y la miraba con mucho pesar, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¿Cómo podría olvidarte así de fácil? No puedo aun… no puedo.

La desesperación de Zoro, le hizo perder el sueño por todo el santo amanecer, manteniéndose despierto en el balcón de la habitación.

Por otro lado, en un departamento del barrio les Marais "la marisma en español" cerca de la plaza de Voges, la mañana había sido placida para una mujer que se levantaba de la cama y que caminaba descalza, con una ligera bata blanca, mostrando un conjunto de lencería blanca al fondo, adornando la belleza de dicha mujer morena. Robin, se dirigía hacia el balcón de su departamento, no importándole la forma en la que iba vestida y se rascaba sus cabellos, sonriendo en la mañana.

- Qué lindo día… no pudo haber sido mejor de lo que pensaba.

Es cuando en ese momento, su celular le había sonado, y se encaminó hacia él para contestarlo, mientas tenía una taza de café matutino, que le había dejado e servicio de habitación.

- Hola… ¿Angélique? No me imaginaba que fueses tú.

Al instante, Robin camina hacia la mesa y revisa unas cartas que aparecen en su mesa y mientras las leía, una de esas le llamó mucho la atención y la alza, diciendo:

- ¿Así que Bernard me aprobó el proyecto? Eso es estupendo… bien, te llamo después.

Robin corta la llamada y coloca el celular en la mesa, para revisar con atención la carta, diciéndose a sí misma:

- Increíble… no lo imaginé por un momento, tendré que hablar con mis amigas.

Y pasado el rato, Robin estaba ya arreglada, saliendo de su departamento, para luego dirigirse hacia el lobby del edificio, viendo que una limusina la estaba esperando, subiéndose en él. Habiendo hecho otra parada en otro lugar, Robin estaba esperando a su amiga Kaya, la cual venía con Angélique, la mujer que le llamó por teléfono. Ambas subiéndose en la limusina junto con Robin, comenzaron con sus charlas habituales.

- Oye, Robin… ¿Qué te parece la noticia de don Bernard?

- Eso es lo mejor que he recibido en ese mes… ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que me iba a recompensar mi campaña en Italia?

- Bueno eso es agradable.

Kaya estaba rescribiendo un mensaje en su teléfono, y de pronto se acordó de algo.

- Un momento, ahora que recuerdo… ¿No nos ibas a contar una noticia que sucedió anoche, Robin?

Es cuando Robin recordando la cena que tuvo con Zoro, se alegró un poco y sonrió de modo ladino, haciendo llamar la atención de sus amigas, quienes la vieron extraña.

- Es verdad, estabas a punto de decirnos que pasó anoche… así que nos lo dirás todo.

- Tienes que decirnos la verdad.

Estas tres chicas se detuvieron cerca del río Sena, en el restaurant La Tour d'Argent, desayunando y compartiendo sus cosas personales. En un momento adecuado, Kaya y Angélique estaban sorprendidas porque Robin les había comentado lo que había hecho, y al mismo tiempo ambas dicen:

- No, no puede ser… ¿Es en serio?

- No, no puede ser… ¿Es en serio?

Robin solamente se reía por causa de esto, mientras se bebía su taza de café, sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados por la sorpresa que les había causado a sus amigas.

- Cuéntanos por favor… ¿Cómo fue esa cena? ¿Quién era ese hombre?

- ¿Era alguien atractivo? ¿Relativamente mayor?

Mientras sus amigas preguntaban esto con desesperación, Robin miraba la taza de café mientras sonreía, para luego colocarla en la mesa, suspirando con una mano sosteniendo su mejilla.

- ¿Tanto desean conocer con quien fue que cené anoche?

Por el cual Angélique se aproxima un poco más hacia Robin, mostrándose mucho más interesada.

- Es un misterio… tenemos que saber si será el nuevo señor que te robará el corazón.

- Lo dices como si se tratase de algo difícil.

- ¿Y no lo es?

Kaya se ríe al escuchar esto, y expone su opinión.

- Angélique tiene razón, Robin… nunca en todo el tiempo en que tenemos conociéndote, has tenido pareja alguna.

- Claro que tengo la razón, y en este aspecto, ¿No crees que es momento que pienses en formalizarte?

Esta pregunta puso a dudar un poco a Robin, la cual sostiene nuevamente su taza de café, diciendo:

- Bueno, no les diré entonces como es ese muchacho.

Kaya y Angélique se miraron simultáneamente, y ambas dijeron:

- Un momento, ¿Muchacho?

- ¿Con quién saliste fue un muchacho? ¿Joven?

Al cual Robin sonríe, echando sus cabellos hacia atrás, respondiéndoles:

- No sé si sea un muchacho, pero parece que es mucho menor que yo… además, es atractivo y de piel como la mía, pero tiene un detalle característico que lo define.

- ¿Y cuál puede ser?

- Que tiene el cabello verde.

De pronto Angélique se echa hacia atrás después de haber escuchado esto, y dice a Kaya:

- Bueno, eso lo define quizá como un muchacho.

- Pero eso no importa Angélique… lo importante es que le hizo mover los cimientos a nuestra amiga acá.

- Eso es cierto… ¿Y qué más tenía?

Al instante, Robin comienza a rascarse los cabellos, y sonriendo mientras recordaba algo, se mordió el labio de abajo, susurrando:

- Es un chico que tiene el cuerpo definido… parece un guerrero espartano, y posee tres aretes en la oreja izquierda… pero lo más importante es que es serio, de carácter reservado, muy reservado diría yo.

Ambas chicas se mofaron de Robin, bromeándole por el modo en el que estaba describiendo a Zoro, pero cuando esto ocurría Kaya le preguntó:

- ¿Y cómo se llama? ¿Lo volverás a ver?

Ahí es cuando Robin siente que la inspiración se le corta, y regresa enseriándose ante sus amigas, las cuales se preocuparon un poco y dijeron.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Lo volverás a ver?

Y juntando las manos en la mesa, Robin se lamenta diciéndoles:

- No le pregunté su nombre y no estoy segura si lo vea otra vez.

Estas dos se sorprendieron por el descuido de su amiga, la cual desviaba su mirada de ellas para no seguir oyendo sus burlas. Kaya le acaricia el cabello, y le pregunta:

- Es una pena, pero debe haber un modo de volver a verlo, ¿No?

Al cual responde diciendo:

- No lo sé… quizá lo encuentre en el mismo restaurante La Mellorine.

- Pero, ¿Quieres volver a verlo?

Esa pregunta fue tan obvia que la misma Angélique la responde, diciendo:

- Es obvio que desea verlo otra vez, Kaya… mira la reacción que le causó a nuestra amiga, ¿Pensarás que no desearía verlo otra vez?

Y es cuando Robin vuelve a levantar su traza de café, para luego responder después del sorbo que se dio.

- También vi que no se hallaba bien, se veía como si estuviese atravesando por un momento duro y eso me preocupa mucho… por eso además me gustaría verlo de nuevo.

En ese momento, ambas chicas hacen silencio y al rato, Kaya le pregunta:

- ¿Estás dándote cuenta que lo quieres ver por causa de un pesar ajeno? ¿Por qué quieres verlo de nuevo?

- Muy simple…

Robin desvía su mirada hacia ellas, y sonríe vívidamente, dándoles a entender que sus propósitos no eran simples por causa de una tontería caprichosa.

- Porque me agrada.

Habiendo dicho esto, se ríe ante sus amigas y ellas hicieron lo mismo aun así sin comprender mucho lo que había dicho.

Por otro lado, en la casa de madame Depardieu, la anciana estaba subiendo las escaleras a la habitación de Zoro, y al llegar a la habitación, lo encuentra asomado en el balcón, nervioso y mostrándose trasnochado. La anciana se acerca a él y le pregunta:

- ¿Joven Zoro? ¿Estás bien?

Oyendo esto, Zoro voltea hacia atrás y da una media sonrisa, encaminándose hacia madame Depardieu, para luego explicarle:

- Entre lo que cabe… estoy bien, solamente no pude dormir…

- ¿Una pesadilla?

- Más o menos.

La anciana se acerca más a Zoro, y le coloca la mano en la frente y en el cuello luego, para medirle la temperatura, sorprendiéndose por esto.

- Estás ardiendo en fiebre… ve a darte un baño y luego baja, que te prepararé algo para esa fiebre.

Inmediatamente la anciana bajó hacia la cocina, y Zoro se quedó un poco sorprendido, siendo tratado como si fuese hijo de madame Depardieu. Así que haciendo caso a lo que le recomendó, Zoro se fue a ducharse y mientras se bañaba, recordaba lo que había soñado y se enojó consigo mismo.

- No puedo olvidarte, Kuina… no así de simple.

Los minutos pasaron y Zoro descendió hacia la cocina, en donde madame Depardieu le tenía preparado un extraño brebaje, del cual al sentarse en la mesa, lo observa diciendo:

- ¿Qué demonios es esto?

La anciana se sienta a un lado de Zoro y le dice:

- Eso es algo que se conoce nada mas aquí en Francia… bébelo y veras que te sentirás mejor, Zoro.

- Si usted lo dice, pues…

Sin pensarlo dos veces Zoro, se empinó ese brebaje extraño, que le sabía a diablos, ya que colocaba expresiones extrañas en su rostro. No dejando nada en el vaso, Zoro se ruboriza por dentro, sintiendo nauseas, diciendo muy enojado y de modo gracioso al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué mierdas es esto que me has dado? Sabe como a excremento de cerdo.

La anciana Depardieu se reía a cantaros, por causa de la gracia de Zoro, pero al instante el peliverde baja la cabeza recordando lo que había soñado, y es cuando la anciana le pregunta por esto, mostrándose interesada en querer ayudarle.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Zoro? ¿Por qué siempre andas tan distante de lo que sucede a tu alrededor?

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Que siempre andas como si algo estuviese en ti que te frustra bastante… o que te entristece.

En ese instante, Zoro permanece pensativo y decide contarle a la anciana lo que pasaba en su mente, sin necesidad de ocultarle algo.

- Verá madame… antes de venir a París, exactamente dos días antes de venir, perdí a alguien importante en mi vida y que no quiero dejar atrás… ella lo fue todo para mí, porque la amé como a nadie he amado en mi vida, y estos desvelos que he tenido, es por causa de ella… no quiere que la olvide.

- ¿Pero la estás olvidando?

- No… no lo creo.

Zoro se recuesta hacia atrás y mantiene su vista ida a un lado, y madame Depardieu se le acerca más, diciéndole.

- Debiste amarla mucho, ¿Verdad?

- Demasiado… siempre llevo una foto de ella, y ahora que la perdí para siempre, no quiero perder lo único que me recuerda a ella.

- Pero, ¿No está en tu corazón?

- Sí lo está, pero…

Acto seguido, Zoro se echa hacia delante, bajando la cabeza para no demostrar temor o vergüenza ante ella, continuando con lo que decía.

- Tengo temor a olvidarla dentro de mi corazón… y que lo que sentí por ella una vez.

Zoro sollozaba ante la anciana, y ella lo trata de calmar, colocándole la mano en su hombro, y chitándolo para que dejase de sentirse triste. Luego de esto, Zoro alzó la cabeza y veía a la anciana decirle:

- Cuando amamos a alguien con todo nuestro corazón, es imposible que lo olvidemos por el paso del tiempo… ya nada es igual cuando pierdes a alguien, pero no puedes continuar torturándote con ese miedo irreflexivo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer? Cada segundo que vivo sin mi amada Kuina, es una tortura que se hace grande cada vez… no siento ni siquiera ganas de llorarla, y eso quizá es una preocupación que me invadirá siempre, ya que crecí siendo siempre un hombre fuerte y estoico.

- Eso no te hace débil… eso te hace pensar en quien eres en realidad, aunque no creo que merezcas estar solo por siempre.

La anciana se acerca más a Zoro, y le sostiene el mentón con su mano derecha, para luego decirle:

- Es necesario que perdamos a nuestros seres queridos, mi querido Zoro… solamente así nos daremos cuenta cuanto es que los extrañamos, y si perdemos nuestro amor por cuestiones de la vida, aunque no lo queramos, no significa que nos quedemos solos por siempre… las personas vienen y van, pero el amor que sentimos es el mismo que tenemos que sentir, sea con quien manifestemos el amor.

Zoro se echa hacia atrás y se cruza de brazos, mostrándose reacio a querer aceptar esta condición que le estaba dando la anciana.

- ¿Pretende que tengo que dejar de sentir lo que siento por ella, porque simplemente ya no está?

- No, hijo mío… por el hecho de que ya no está, es cuando debes abrir tu corazón para amar nuevamente… solamente con sentirte amado por una nueva mujer, es cuando compensarás todo ese dolor que sentiste por perder a la anterior… no es suplantar el amor, es reavivar el amor.

En ciertos aspectos, las palabras de madame Depardieu le hicieron ver a Zoro que quizá no era mala idea pensar en buscar un nuevo amor, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que era muy insensible de su parte. Ya sintiéndose un poco más calmado, Zoro se recuesta en la silla, y dice:

- No lo había visto de esa forma, madame… quizá usted tenga razón.

Habiendo escuchado esto, la anciana se levanta de la mesa y se dirige hacia la cocina, preparándole el desayuno a Zoro, explicándole:

- Es obvio que tengo toda la razón, Zoro, soy una mujer que ha vivido mucho en esta vida… he tenido mucho y lo he perdido todo también… pero eso me ha hecho la mujer que soy, ya que jamás seremos felices en esta vida.

Esto le causó una reacción extraña a Zoro, como si se tratase de una cosa sin sentido para él. ¿Nadie es feliz en esta vida? ¿Cómo iba a decir eso, después de aconsejarle? Tendría que estar loca como para decir eso. Así que Zoro se cruza de brazos, y dice:

- ¿Nadie es feliz en esta vida? ¿Por qué dice eso tan ilógico?

- Verás Zoro… digo que nadie es feliz las 24 horas al día y los 365 días del año, porque si no seríamos unos locos que vamos por la vida, viviendo inmaduramente y sin responsabilidades…

Dándose la vuelta hacia Zoro, le sirve un pain et confiture, baguettes abiertas por la mitad untadas en mermelada y mantequilla, le continúa diciendo:

- Lo que sí tenemos los seres humanos, las 24 horas al día y los 365 días de la semana es contentamiento.

Zoro recibe el desayuno, y mientras empezaba a comer, preguntó confundido:

- ¿Contentamiento?

- Así es.

- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

- Contentamiento es alegrarnos con lo que nos toca vivir, porque sabemos que eso no determina nuestra felicidad o tristeza… contentamiento es entender el propósito global de las cosas, y decirse uno mismo que no importa lo que uno viva, ya que eso no es lo que nos identifica ante el mundo, bien sea perdiendo alguien que amamos o algo que no queremos olvidar.

Estas palabras sirvieron de aliento a Zoro, el cual sonrió y empezó a sentirse de un modo completamente distinto. Quizá no era suficiente para aliviar su dolor, pero en cierto aspecto le ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Mientras comía en silencio, Zoro decía a sí mismo:

- ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que sería usted quien me dijese esto? Ni siquiera el maestro Koshiro me lo dijo.

- Quizá porque ya haya vivido demasiado.

- Yo me atrevo a decir que sí… ah por cierto.

Zoro alza la vista hacia la anciana, y le da la noticia de Robin:

- Antenoche conocí a una mujer en el restaurante de La Mellorine… era una mujer muy hermosa.

- ¿En serio? Eso es bueno.

- Solo espero verla otra vez… es una mujer muy bella, es una morena…

Zoro relataba la descripción de la mujer, y es cuando el timbre suena en la puerta. La anciana y Zoro miraron hacia esa dirección, y este le dijo:

- ¿Esperaba a alguien, madame?

- No lo recuerdo… ¿Quién será?

- No lo haga esperar.

Madame Depardieu se levanta de la mesa y se encamina hacia la puerta, y Zoro continuaba en la mesa comiendo. Eran como las 11.45 de la mañana, y la anciana dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, la abrió y se sorprendió al ver a Robin en la puerta.

- Robin, me has sorprendido.

- Yo le dije que vendría en dos días y así fue.

- No imaginé que cumplieses tu palabra… pero ven, pasa.

Robin entra con la anciana y ambas se dirigen hacia la cocina.

- ¿Está tu huésped despierto?

- Sí, está en la cocina… tienes que conocerlo, te va a agradar.

- Eso espero, porque estoy con una noticia azarosa.

Antes de cruzar la cocina para ese momento esperado de la vida, se detuvieron ambas mujeres y es cuando Robin le sigue diciendo:

- Estoy de desanimo, madame.

- ¿Y eso por qué, hija mía?

- Es que… es una historia larga.

- Me la cuentas después, ahora vayamos a la cocina.

Y al cruzar la puerta, Zoro escucha los pasos y Robin vislumbra a un hombre de espaldas que estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo, comiendo.

- Robin, quiero que conozcas a mi huésped… se llama Zoro.

Es cuando Robin se saca los lentes, preparándose para extender la mano, y de momento siente una extraña sensación. Zoro se levanta de la silla y se voltea hacia Robin, pero al sentir el perfume parisino antes de darse la vuelta, sentía que ese aroma lo había sentido. Y ahí estaban los dos, viéndose las caras.

- Zoro… ella es Robin, la mujer de la que tanto te hablé.

Robin se saca los lentes, mostrándose sorprendida, con la boca abierta. Zoro, siente que se atraganta y se golpea el pecho para que le pasase la comida, engullendo de modo áspero. Robin se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba de arriba abajo, ya que no tenía franelas o camisetas en su cuerpo, y Zoro veía a esta mujer con su belleza única que le había atraído en el restaurante.

Ambos permanecen en silencio, viéndose de modo extraño, tanto así que madame Depardieu notó algo extraño en ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no dicen nada?

El silencio significó mucho ante estos dos, quienes se cruzaron de brazos, viendo con seriedad el uno con el otro, pero madame Depardieu se sorprende y pregunta ante ambos:

- Un momento… ¿Ya se conocen?

Y es cuando Zoro suspira afirmando la situación, y Robin mantenía su sonrisa escondida entre una seriedad efímera que hacía pensar mucho a la anciana que los conocía, dándole a entender que esta situación para ella, era la que apenas estaba empezando.


	7. ¿La Segunda Cita?

El destino sí que tenía maneras extrañas de jugar con las personas, y no era una casualidad que aunque estando en lugares y con gente desconocida, nos pasa que siempre tenemos la sensación de toparnos con aquellos quienes no imaginábamos ver, y todo se basa a una sola idea… el deseo de poder encontrarse otra vez.

Este caso no era muy parecido a esto, pero aun así detrás de esa mascara de sorpresa disimulada se hallaban dos personajes quienes intentaban conocer la fortaleza o la debilidad de quien estaban analizando. Madame Depardieu estaba sentada en medio de Zoro y de Robin, mostrándose confundida por la extraña reacción que ambos tomaron. Zoro estaba sentado a su izquierda, manteniendo los brazos cruzados, espetando una seriedad que no parecía efímera. Robin estaba sosteniendo su mandíbula, con el codo en la mesa, manteniendo ella una sonrisa escondida entre una seriedad efímera. La anciana intenta levantarse entre ese momento incomodo y es cuando dice:

- ¿Quieren café o té? Les puedo preparar algo.

Gracias a esta pregunta, madame Depardieu se dio cuenta que el silencio que le demostraron sus queridos jóvenes, era la respuesta a esa pregunta, así que se levantó diciéndose:

- Bien, parece que lo haré.

Y justo cuando se iba a levantar, la voz de Robin le irrumpió su deber, aunque no se estaba refiriendo en conversación con ella.

- ¿Cómo es que estás tú aquí?

Pero Zoro no se iba a quedar en silencio, cediendo la victoria de ese momento de presión entre ambos, y responde sin ninguna queja, dándose cuenta que estaba en un momento de preguntas y respuestas rápidas, siguiéndose el juego el uno con el otro.

- No lo sé, ¿Debería responderte esa pregunta?

- Es lo que espero al menos de ti en esta situación.

- Como si te dijese algo sin esperar a que me dijeses algo.

- ¿Para qué has venido a esta casa?

- ¿Eres hija de madame Depardieu

- Tu nombre es Zoro… que peculiar.

- ¿Es tu nombre Robin?

- ¿Desde cuándo conoces a madame Depardieu?

- No pareces ser una mujer criada aquí en esa casa.

- ¿Entraste a quedarte por la fuerza?

- Todavía no recuerdo cómo es que no te pedí el nombre en el restaurante.

- No respondes mis preguntas.

- Tu tampoco las mías.

- ¿Acaso debería hacerlo?

- ¿Yo igual?

Y en ese instante, ambos decidieron hacer silencio, y la anciana estaba mirándolos muy sorprendida por esto.

- Mejor hago lo que dije que iba a hacer.

La anciana se levanta de la mesa y se dirige hacia la cocina, y es cuando Zoro se aproxima por encima de la mesa, sosteniéndose con sus manos, acercando su rostro hacia Robin, y le pregunta:

- Es demasiado extraño para mí que después de que cenáramos anoche, tengas que aparecerte aquí como la esperada mujer que madame Depardieu quería presentarme… esto es una coincidencia.

Pero Robin solamente optó por reírse delicadamente, con sus ojos cerrados, para decirle a Zoro:

- Parece que he causado una gran impresión hacia ti, señor espadachín… perdón, es Zoro.

- Llámame como quieras, mujer, pero esto es simplemente algo que no me esperaba.

Zoro se echa hacia atrás y Robin suspira, diciendo:

- ¿No será que averiguaste con quienes me relacionaba y llegaste aquí, para volver a verme otra vez?

Oyendo esta pregunta, Zoro alzó la ceja extrañad por esto que dijo Robin, y suspiró de modo inquietante, para luego decir:

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Muy simple, cariño… esperabas verme otra vez, y lo deseaste mucho.

- No seas ridícula, mujer.

Acto seguido Zoro se sobresaltó un poco, pero no se lo tomó muy personal, ya que parecía no haber necesidad de hacerlo. Así que levantándose de la mesa, Zoro se encamina hacia el refrigerador de la cocina, y saca una botella de vino, para luego destaparla con rudeza con sus dientes, diciendo:

- Ni siquiera sabía que la mujer que esperaba conocer, era la misma mujer que se me acercó a aquel restaurante… muchas cosas han pasado entre anoche y hoy, y me atrevo a decir que esto tiene un significado.

- Mejor respuesta no la tienes, cariño.

El peliverde se sienta en la mesa después de haberse echado un sorbo, no sin antes buscar una copa para colocarla en la mesa, expresando un poco de ironía al decir:

- Oh, perdón… ¿Deseas un poco, mademoiselle?

La sonrisa de Robin le estaba respondiendo a Zoro como necesidad de un poco, ya que este había metido la botella directamente en su boca. Así que recibiendo un poco de vino, Robin alza la copa, diciendo:

- Por las coincidencias que no son casualidades.

- No pudiste decirlo mejor… salud.

Ambos bebieron de su vino, sin quitarse la mirada el uno con el otro, pero en ese instante, la anciana Depardieu se resuena la garganta, antes de querer interrumpir algo que a lo mejor no era necesario intentar hacer.

- ¿Ya puedo interrumpir?

Zoro voltea hacia la anciana que se acercaba con una tetera de café, colocándola en la mesa, y este decide explicarle la situación.

- Madame Depardieu… ¿Recuerda cuando hace rato le estaba explicando que conocí a una mujer muy hermosa y atractiva?

- Claro, me lo ibas a decir.

La anciana esperaba la respuesta de parte de Zoro, pero este voltea sonriente hacia Robin y le termina de explicar:

- Bueno, digamos que ya la conoce.

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién?

- La tiene al frente de mí.

Esto le cayó como una sorpresa de agua helada en un clima frío. La anciana volteando hacia Robin, ve que ella le estaba mirando con cariño y que asentía con la cabeza, comprobando la veracidad del asunto.

- No puede ser… ¿Se conocieron anoche?

- Yo estaba llegando al restaurante La Mellorine después de un día cansado, y es cuando lo vi, sentado solo en la esquina de todos… me pareció muy interesante, lo admito, pero después fue… no sé cómo decirlo.

Y fue cuando Zoro se quiso aprovechar de esta situación, y sonríe con sus ojos cerrados y con sus brazos cruzados, terminando la frase de la bella morena.

- ¿Inevitable?

Robin se sorprendió de esto, y sus ojos se llenaron con un poco de brillo. Madame Depardieu observa a estos dos, y se cruza de brazos, cuando ve que Zoro abre sus ojos y permanece con esa mirada penetrante hacia la bella Robin.

- Bueno, parece que en cierto aspecto no debería estar aquí…

Pero en ese instante, Robin la detiene y le dice:

- No madame… no es necesario, puede quedarse.

- Está bien, pero antes de eso…

Dirigiéndose hacia Zoro, se cruza de brazos y le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué no subes y te pones una camisa? Se respetuoso con Robin.

Y justo cuando Zoro se levantó para subir, Robin suspiró en silencio, viendo nuevamente como estaba portado este hombre. Madame Depardieu se sorprende al ver como a Robin se le iba la mirada, mientras Zoro caminaba de espaldas hacia su habitación.

- Oye niña, ¿Y tú que estás mirando?

Robin sostiene a madame Depardieu, y es cuando se emociona mucho, diciéndole:

- Madame, ese era el tema del cual vine a hablarle… lo conocí ayer y me pareció un hombre espectacular, aun siendo muy serio y de carácter reservado.

- Ya me doy cuenta de lo muy interesada que luces ante él… ahora, necesito que me ayudes a preparar el almuerzo.

La anciana se encaminó hacia las alacenas y rebuscaba entre muchas cosas, pero Robin se levanta lentamente, viendo si se acercaba nuevamente Zoro hacia la cocina.

Desde la habitación de arriba, Zoro se colocó una franela negra e ignorando colocarse zapatos, prefirió andar descalzo. En un instante, se mantuvo con la mirada ida a un lado, recordando lo que soñó, diciéndose:

- ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que me la encontraría otra vez? Aunque esas risas me hacen enojar, me parece que después de todo, no es una mala idea estar con ella aquí.

Y mientras descendía de las escaleras, Zoro no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación que tenían estas dos mujeres, abajo en la cocina, y susurra a sí mismo:

- ¿Ahora de que hablan?

En la cocina estaba riéndose madame Depardieu, la cual decía a Robin:

- No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, siendo Zoro un hombre desconocido.

- Madame, ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo vi solo y pensé que era buena idea hablar con él.

- ¿Te pareció interesante?

Zoro agudizó sus sentidos ante esta pregunta, esperando a que dijese algo que esperaba oír. Pero al mismo instante, Zoro reacciona y se dice a sí mismo:

- Pero, ¿Qué me puede importar lo que esa mujer diga?

Y mientras estaba de brazos cruzados, se escuchó que Robin dijo:

- Sí, me pareció muy interesante… no es un hombre como los que estoy acostumbrada a conocer, él tiene más de lo que imagino.

Bah, que tontería, obviamente Zoro estaba prestándole atención a todo lo que quería decir Robin, así que se acercó mucho más, y la bella morena, mientras se secaba las manos, después de haber ayudado a cocinar a madame Depardieu, se recuesta a un lado, y con la vista hacia arriba, seguía diciendo:

- Por lo general no me interesa si es un muchacho, pero para ser un chico, logró causarme una reacción que no imaginé.

La anciana, revisaba lo que estaba en sus cacerolas, y preguntó:

- ¿Cuál reacción? No me digas que te gustó mucho.

- No, no se trata de eso… aun.

Zoro parecía estar disfrutando lo que pasaba, pero decidió que quizá era momento de interrumpir. Cierta parte de él quería escuchar lo que estaba pasando, pero al mismo instante, no quería invadir privacidad que no le correspondía escuchar.

Entrando en la cocina, Zoro camina libremente, diciendo:

- Esto huele demasiado bien.

Ambas mujeres lo ven venir y se miran a los ojos, riéndose la una con la otra. Zoro se siente confundido y pregunta a Robin:

- ¿Qué tiene esto de gracioso?

- Nada en especial.

En ese momento, Robin aprovecha para sonreírle a Zoro, mientras que este se enoja un poco y comienza a refunfuñar, sentándose en la mesa, con los brazos cruzados, viendo hacia la pared y pensando a sí mismo.

- Esta mujer es un fastidio.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, y es cuando se había hecho un silencio en la mesa. Madame Depardieu comía tranquila, pero no pudo evitar ver como estos dos jóvenes, estaban viéndose el uno con el otro. Zoro comía con seriedad, pero de vez en cuando descendía su mirada hacia la mesa, y Robin no apartaba su mirada de Zoro. La anciana comienza a reírse ella misma, y Zoro le pregunta:

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, madame?

Al cual ella terminando mucho más rápido que ellos dos, se levanta y se retira de la presencia de estos dos juntos, quienes echaban fuego literalmente con sus miradas.

Mientras Robin se llevaba el tenedor a la boca, Zoro alza la mirada hacia ella y ve que ella le guiña el ojo, con una sonrisa seductora. Esto hizo sonrojar un poco a Zoro, el cual bajaba la mirada, mostrándose un poco contrariado. Robin parecía disfrutar de este momento, pero Zoro sentía que era una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Pero algo tenía que pasar, así que Robin cansada del silencio entre ellos dos, pregunta:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Zoro?

Oyendo esto, el peliverde decide no alzar la mirada, y responde con una onomatopeya casi muda. Robin lo comprendió como un desvío de conversación, y continuó con la temática.

- No pareces ser un hombre que habla mucho, ¿Verdad?

- Vaya, vaya…

Acto seguido, Zoro decide alzar la cabeza y responder esa pregunta con una sonrisa irónica.

- No sé cómo pudiste darte cuenta de eso… pero sí, solo pretendo escuchar a las personas.

- No necesitas ser así, no eres un hombre despectivo.

- No hables como si me conocieses.

- Solamente tuve una sola noche y con eso me bastó para saber en realidad lo que eres.

- No tienes idea de lo que hablas, Robin… lindo nombre, por cierto.

- Gracias, eres un hombre muy dulce por decir esto.

Pero de pronto, Zoro frunce el ceño y busca en su mente una de las preguntas que quería hacer.

- Aunque hay algo que no tengo claro…

- ¿Y eso que puede ser, señor espadachín?

- ¿Cómo es que una mujer como tú, está sin compromisos?

- ¿Sin compromisos?

- Verás…

Zoro sostiene sus codos en la mesa, y junta sus manos, desviando la mirada a un lado, para luego decir:

- Me es muy extraño tratar de concebir la idea de que una mujer como tú, de más o menos 30 años, bella, atractiva, emprendedora, de personalidad agradable, siga aun sin tener algún novio o esposo… eso siempre será una duda para mí.

- ¿Te parece que es una duda? ¿Y por qué asumes que estoy soltera y sin compromiso?

Pero al escuchar esta pregunta, Zoro pensó que a lo mejor sí se estaba equivocando con respecto a estar soltera, y se preocupó un poco por esto, diciendo:

- ¿No lo estás?

Y es cuando Robin se echa hacia delante, recostando sus codos por encima de la mesa, señalando al rostro de Zoro con el tenedor, y le dice:

- ¿Tanto quieres saber esto?

Zoro se sintió presionado, y no quiso desviar la mirada, porque eso demostraría según él, perder ante una mirada desafiante, y se interesó en seguirle el juego a esta bella mujer.

- En realidad sí… por eso es que lo pregunto.

- Bueno, solamente podré responderte esas grandes dudas, sí haces algo por mí.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

Robin manteniendo esa posición en la mesa, comienza a sonreír alzando las cejas. Zoro mueve su cabeza a un lado sin quitarle la mirada a Robin, preguntando:

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Invítame a una segunda cita.

Esto le cayó de sorpresa a Zoro, el cual se echó hacia atrás, pero Robin se acomodó en su silla, sosteniendo el tenedor entre sus dientes, esperando sonriente la respuesta del peliverde. Este riéndose un poco, le pregunta:

- ¿Es en serio?

- ¿Parezco bromear con esto?

La seriedad de Zoro, fue tan sorpresiva que en cierto aspecto tenía deseos de conocer más a fondo a esta mujer tan desesperante. Así que ahí estaba él, luchando en su mente por querer saber más de esta mujer, pero contrariado por sentirse usado por ella. Así que se cruzó de brazos, y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como la vena de su frente estaba a punto de estallar.

- Me odiaré a mí mismo si no lo hago.

Y tomando la decisión correcta, Zoro dice.

- Está bien, acepto.

- Ahora pídemelo.

Esto hizo enojar un poco a Zoro, diciendo entre dientes:

- No presiones tu suerte, mujer.

- Vamos, no es difícil, cariño.

Robin estaba sonriente, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Zoro, haciéndolo sentir como si la presión corporal le estaba aumentando, y este tomando respiro profundo, dijo:

- Bien… cena conmigo, hoy.

- Demasiado impositivo.

- ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

- Demasiado interrogativo.

- Sé que quieres cenar conmigo… ¿Lo harías?

- Demasiado arrogante.

- ¿Por qué no cenas conmigo?

- Demasiado negativo.

- ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?

- Demasiado repetitivo.

- ¿Cómo hago para que cenes conmigo?

- Demasiado confundido.

- Maldición, que difícil es hacer que aceptes.

- Demasiado contrariado.

Por un momento, Zoro decidió intentar corregir su invitación, manteniéndose pensativo, sin quitarle la mirada a los ojos de Robin, la cual estaba sonriente, esperando a que el peliverde le dijese la manera más correcta de hacer como pedirlo, y este se tomó su tiempo.

- Bien, esta noche…

Robin alza levemente las cejas, viendo que poco a poco Zoro estaba buscando el modo más correcto de pedirle que cenase con ella.

- Tengo planes de ir a cenar… para mí sería un enorme placer que usted pudiese acompañarme, y hacer de esta noche, una velada que me gustará recordar por siempre.

Y allí estaba Zoro, esperando la respuesta de Robin, la cual parecía una esfinge, sin expresión en su rostro. El peliverde pensaba que estaba diciendo algo incorrecto y pregunta:

- ¿Qué? ¿Demasiado cordial?

- No…

Pero para gratitud de Zoro, Robin dibuja una sonrisa agradable en su rostro, haciendo que el peliverde se sintiese complacido por la respuesta. Así que la morena le terminó de decir.

- Eso fue lo más lindo que me han dicho en una invitación.

- ¿En serio?

- Así es.

De pronto madame Depardieu, hace entrada y se cruza de brazos ante ellos, quienes se sintieron interrumpidos y voltearon hacia ella, preguntando lo mismo:

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué?

La anciana entró a recoger los platos de la mesa, cantando una canción en francés, para ignorarlos por completo. Las horas habían pasado, y ya Robin se había ido de la casa. Zoro estaba arreglándose para la salida con la morena preciosa, y se coloca un traje de noche negro de Giorgio Armani, combinado con una camisa verde oscura, y una corbata negra.

Las horas pasaron y Zoro estaba listo para encaminarse a su segunda cita con la bella morena. Ni el mismo se podía creer lo que esta mujer le había hecho hacer. Mientras descendía de las escaleras hacia la cocina, madame Depardieu estaba esperando a que bajase Zoro, pero al verlo vestido para la noche, la sorpresa que se llevó la anciana fue mucho mayor, sacándose los anteojos de lectura.

- Vaya, vaya, mírate nada más, muchacho… luces como un caballero victoriano.

- ¿Y qué mierdas es eso?

- Bah, es como decir que luces como el samurái de este continente.

- Entiendo.

La anciana se acerca hacia este muchacho, y le ayuda a organizarse la corbata, expresándole:

- Hijo, espero que tu velada con Robin sea hermosa.

- Ni que fuese para tanto, madame… solamente la invité porque hay algo en ella que me intriga demasiado, y por esto es que deseo conocerla mejor… ¿Usted me comprende?

- Al decir verdad, no, y no me interesa cuales sean esos planes y esas monsergas que se te ocurren, solamente me importa ver que seas feliz y que despejes tu mente de lo que has vivido.

- Eso espero yo también, madame.

Ya se había hecho la hora para la salida, y Zoro se despide de la anciana y sale por la puerta, encaminándose hacia el restaurante La Mellorine, mientras que al verlo caminar desde lo lejos, la anciana sonríe muy contenta.

- Que te vaya bien, hijo.

Y habiendo dicho esto, la anciana entra a la casa en silencio. Acto seguido, Zoro se dirigía con una bufanda negra alrededor de su cuello, frotándose las manos en medio de la noche. Estaba haciendo demasiado frío y no se lo podía aguantar.

- Maldición, si que hace frío… debí al menos traerme los endemoniados guantes de cuero con los que viaje hasta acá.

El camino se le hacía interesante, ya que dentro de sí mismo, Zoro comenzaba a sentir un poco de temor. ¿Por qué demonios lo sentiría? Esto le incomodaba un poco, ya que jamás se había permitido sentir algo como esto antes.

Por otro lado, en el departamento de Robin, al otro lado del río Sena, las amigas de ella, veían como el atuendo de su querida amiga les sorprendía demasiado. Kaya, se cruzaba de brazos con su inocente sonrisa, y le decía:

- Parece ser que ese hombre te hizo llamar mucho la atención, ¿No lo crees, Angélique?

Y a un lado de ella, estaba la otra amiga de Robin, la cual estaba sentada bebiendo una copa de vino, suspirando por causa de lo que pensaba con respecto a la salida de la morena.

- No solo eso, pero mira nada más como es que Robin se ha puesto, por causa de esta cita… ¿Qué tuvo que haber hecho ese hombre?

Más Robin voltea hacia atrás, y les dice:

- Chicas, no es una cita… o lo que significa ese concepto, es solamente un nuevo amigo que estoy dispuesta a conocer y a tener… no se sabe qué clase de hombre pueda ser, pero a este lo hallo muy interesante… así que déjenme disfrutar de este momento… o mejor dicho, de esta noche.

- ¿Y cuando lo conoceremos? ¿Al señor sorprendente?

Kaya estuvo de acuerdo con la pregunta de Angélique, y al mismo tiempo se dijo a sí misma:

- Es verdad… deberíamos conocerle.

Robin estaba tomando su abrigo oscuro, y volteó hacia ellas, diciéndoles con una sonrisa subjetiva:

- No, no… a este no lo van a conocer, al menos no todavía.

- Vamos Robin, no seas aguafiestas. Tienes que dejarnos conocerle.

- Quizá cuando yo haya tenido bastante de él.

Ambas amigas de Robin, se sorprendieron por esto que les dijo, y al instante la morena se ríe en forma de burla, habiéndoles jugado una broma. Se mira al instante el reloj, y se da cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde, así que al mismo instante, Robin sale con sus amigas hacia la limusina, y sigue la conversación con ellas dentro del vehículo.

- Más vale que en esta segunda cita, el romance sea avivado, para que por fin alguien te muestre lo lindo que es estar enamorada.

- No seas exagerada Angélique, no estoy segura si eso me va a pasar con Zoro.

- ¿Así se llama? ¿Zoro?

- Ajá, ¿No es un nombre raro, Angélique?

- Bastante raro no es suficiente, pero en fin. ¿Qué pensaran hacer hoy? ¿Te llevará a un lugar en específico?

- De hecho, soy yo la que lo llevará a un lugar especifico.

Esta afirmación de parte de Robin, sorprende un poco a Kaya, la cual le preguntó con mucho más interés en el asunto, inquiriendo para saber.

- ¿Tú lo llevarás a él? ¿No debería ser al revés que el hombre sea quien sorprenda a la dama?

- Como les dije allá arriba, este caso es muy diferente. Zoro no conoce muy bien este lugar, y parece que ni con una guía turística, sea suficiente.

El silencio en la limusina, esta vez fue mucho más evidente, pero al mismo tiempo, Robin veía como sus amigas estaban sonrientes, y ella solamente optó por ignorar esto, sacando un perfume de color violeta oscuro. Kaya lo ve y pregunta:

- ¿Ese es uno de los perfumes de Chevalier?

- Así es Kaya. Un detalle que Zoro no se dio cuenta fue que me dijo que mi aroma le cautivó demasiado… así que…

Robin se roció el perfume en su cuerpo, y la fragancia era maravillosa y más que complaciente ante sus amigas, sabiendo que la conocían, y sintiendo envidia por no poseer una fragancia así. Así que guardándola en su cartera, la morena se acomoda el cabello y dice:

- ¿Cómo me veo?

Sus amigas solamente optaron por verse la una con la otra, seguido de una risa por causa de esta pregunta. Kaya se atrevió a decirle:

- Esta noche, ese tal Zoro, será tuyo, amiga.

Y más atrás, Angélique reafirmó diciendo:

- Y que para mañana, se dé cuenta que no le pertenece a nadie más.

Las horas pasaron, y Zoro estaba sentado en la misma mesa en la que conoció a Robin, y al mismo tiempo, estaba bebiendo un vaso de whisky, mostrándose un poco nervioso por esto.

- Espero que el beber whisky, no me arruine la noche.

Y desde la barra del restaurante, estaba el maître Sanji, mortificándose por la presencia del peliverde en la mesa, y se dice a sí mismo:

- Ese maldito marimo de mierda viene a aprovecharse de mi bella Robin.

Zoro se da cuenta que Sanji estaba enojado desde la barra, y al fruncir el ceño, observa a Sanji susurrarle una grosería, pero Zoro solamente optó por reírse y mostrarle el dedo medio, sonriendo de modo arrogante.

Al instante, por la puerta estaba entrando Robin, con un hermoso chaleco negro, combinado con una falda negra y por dentro una blusa violeta satinada. Sanji corre apresurado a recibirle con un beso en la mano, postrándose.

- Mademoiselle, bienvenida... es un placer tenerla por aquí.

- Merci Sanji.

Pero al desviar su mirada hacia la mesa, allí estaba Zoro, sentado y aburrido viendo por la ventana, esperando la llegada de la preciosa morena, la cual sonriendo, dice a Sanji:

- Ya puedes soltar mi mano, monsieur.

- Claro, en seguida les envió una botella del mejor vino.

- Merci.

Robin se encaminó directamente hacia donde estaba Zoro, y este desvía la mirada hacia ella, viéndole venir y se acomoda. El peliverde e siente como si estuviese viendo una hermosa maravilla. Robin se mostraba sonriente y es cuando este se levanta de la mesa, y saluda a Robin, diciéndole:

- Luces demasiado hermosa, Robin.

- Tú igual, Zoro. Aun me cuesta acostumbrarme a usar tu nombre.

- Yo digo exactamente lo mismo.

Pero en ese instante, Sanji se acercó a ellos con una botella de vino, y ambos se sentaron en la mesa, pero Robin sostiene la botella y la coloca en la mesa, diciendo:

- Gracias por el vino, monsieur Sanji, pero…

Sanji se sorprende por esto, y Zoro se queda viendo fijamente a Robin, y le pregunta:

- ¿Sucede algo, Robin?

- Es que ya hice planes en otro lugar… así que nos vamos.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí, nos vamos.

Habiendo dicho esto, la morena se pone de pie y Zoro más atrás lo hace, siguiéndole hacia la salida, ambos yéndose del restaurante, dejando a Sanji enojado por esta decisión que en cierto aspecto, confundió un poco a todos.

Ambos caminaban por las calles de la Rue de Vaugirard, y mientras se desplazaban entre muchas personas, Zoro estaba en silencio, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, pero la bella Robin le sostenía el brazo izquierdo, caminando sonriente ante la sorpresa del peliverde. Así que desviando la mirada hacia ella, alza su ceja y no duda en preguntarle:

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

Al cual sin mirarle a los ojos, y con toda la serenidad del mundo, le responde diciendo:

- Nada en especial, querido señor espadachín… la noche para ti, apena está empezando.

- ¿Empezando? Viendo que ya son las ocho de la noche, aun no hemos llegado a donde me piensas llevar… ¿No me lo dirás?

- Bueno eso es un…

Y en ese momento, Robin volteando hacia Zoro, le acerca el dedo índice hacia la nariz de su acompañante, diciéndole en un tono susurrante:

- Se… cre… to.

Habiendo dicho esto, luego de verse fijamente con el peliverde, Robin se rió y Zoro solamente optó por sentirse complacido con la compañía de dicha mujer que le suscitaba a hacer feliz, en una noche espectacular que apenas estaba empezando.


	8. Le Bateaux Parisiens

La noche se sentía un poco extraña para el peliverde. ¿Cómo no iba a estar nervioso, si ni siquiera se imaginaba a donde esta mujer atractiva y misteriosa le estaba llevando? Cualquiera a estas alturas, sentiría un poco de intriga que le carcomería lo más profundo de su ser, pero era contrarrestado con la compañía de tal mujer que hacía que todos los que caminasen por las aceras de la Rue de Sérves, la mirasen admirados por tal belleza, y más aun, a quien tuviese la suerte de tal compañía.

Zoro se mantenía en su mente, pensativo al respecto, y viendo a la morena sostenerle el brazo con admiración y placer, resuena su garganta, tratando de descubrir a donde su bella acompañante le estaba llevando.

- Eh… bueno…

Oyendo este balbuceo, Robin desvía su mirada hacia Zoro y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

La mirada de Robin alteraba los sentidos de Zoro, pero este no quería verse apenado y se enseria, volteando la mirada a un lado, intentando reparar lo que iba a decir.

- No, nada… solamente me preguntaba a dónde diablos es que me querías llevar… ¿No me lo piensas decir?

- Te dije que era…

- Sí, un puñetero secreto… aunque admito que me da demasiado curiosidad saberlo.

Robin solamente optó por reírse, de modo que Zoro la mira muy extrañado, y aun más cuando ella le dijo:

- Cálmate, señor espadachín… estás demasiado paranoico.

- ¿Paranoico? No lo creo

- Claro que sí… además, si te lo digo arruinaré el momento.

Oyendo esta aclaratoria, Zoro suspira calmándose un poco, pero al instante ya estaban acercándose a las orillas del río Sena y es cuando al detenerse en un puerto, Robin se aproxima a un muelle y extiende sus manos a los lados, diciendo:

- ¿Qué te parece esta sorpresa, Zoro?

Al cual Zoro se saca las manos de los bolsillos, sorprendido por ver delante de sí mismo, un crucero que rondaba por el canal del río Sena. El peliverde camina hacia el muelle, admirado por esto, y es cuando Robin se le acerca sonriente, y le pregunta:

- ¿Quieres entrar?

- Tengo que admitir que…

En ese momento, Zoro voltea hacia Robin y mientras estaba sorprendido, sonríe, mostrando su agradecimiento con su peculiar expresión facial. Robin comprendía que había hecho una excelente elección y que por esto, le escucha decir:

- Me has sorprendido demasiado… me muero por entrar.

- Pues entonces, hagámoslo.

Ambos cruzaron el muelle y se subieron al romántico barco Bateaux Parisiens, el cual estaba preparado para salir. Zoro se encamina junto con Robin por el lugar, y se dirigieron a la proa del barco.

La maravillosa vista de parís por la noche, hacía maravillar al mismo Zoro de todo el lugar, como si fuese un niño ante regalos navideños. Había comprendido lo que le dijo Robin en la cena anterior, de que aun no conocía los más bellos lugares de la capital de Francia. Todo era completamente distinto y extraordinario, al punto de sentirse al mismo tiempo acongojado por no haber compartido esta maravillosa vista con su fallecida Kuina.

Estos dos, estaban admirando el lugar, y es cuando un señor del servicio se les acerca y les dice:

- Bonsoir, monsieur et mademoiselle.

Zoro no entendía nada de francés y es cuando Robin interviene para hablar con el señor, diciéndole:

- Bonsoir monsieur.

En realidad lo que estaba preguntándole a Robin, era que tipo de mesa le prepararía, y es cuando la morena le explica que desea la del menú servicio premier (de dos personas). Zoro y Robin ya estaban instalados, y aparece un hombre que esta vez le estaba hablando en español, y les pregunta:

- ¿Qué desea de aperitivo?

Pero Zoro interviene riéndose ahogadamente, diciendo:

- Muy bien, permítame escoger, señor.

Robin se sorprende por esto, ya que como Zoro no sabe hablar francés, le dice:

- Pero no sabes hablar francés, y menos leerlo.

- La ultima vez elegiste… lo más correcto es que sea yo quien elija, ¿No crees?

Es cuando Robin sonríe, sosteniendo los codos en la mesa, mirando de un modo interesante a su acompañante. Zoro sostiene el menú y observa lo que aparecía en él, y pensando dentro de sí mismo que la lista parecían muchos garabatos, se mantiene expresando su duda.

- Eh… creo que… esta vez…

El ceño de Zoro se frunció de tal modo, y es cuando se frunce los labios, suspirando frases cortas.

- Pues parece que… por lo general será… no…

Robin parecía disfrutar de la torpeza de Zoro para leer el idioma, y se mantenía mirándolo perdida en su mente. Hasta que finalmente Zoro señala con el dedo al menú, diciendo:

- Esto… quiero esto.

Había señalado un aperitivo del cual el señor mesonero, al verlo sonríe diciendo:

- Oh, buena elección… ha elegido vieiras en jugo de marisco impregnado de hierbas verdes, castañas y lechuga.

El mesonero se dirigió hacia Robin y le preguntó diciendo:

- ¿Y para usted, mademoiselle?

- Lo mismo que el caballero solicitó.

- En seguida lo traigo.

Cuando se fue el mesonero, Zoro se rascaba la cabeza tratando de recordar que fue lo que ordenó, pero al desviar su mirada hacia Robin, la encuentra sonriente, sosteniéndose de la mesa.

- ¿Hice una buena elección?

- Eso está por verse… lo que pediste es lo que pediría mayormente una mujer parisina de clase alta.

- Entonces, tengo los gustos de una dama de clase alta.

Ambos se rieron por esto, y los segundos pasaron cuando el mesonero les estaba trayendo lo que pidieron, al mismo instante en que se fue de la mesa. Zoro acerca su mirada hacia lo que pidió y muestra algo de confusión con esto, seguido de una expresión de ironía despectiva.

- ¿Esto fue lo que pedí para mí?

Robin ya estaba comiéndose lo que pidió y responde:

- Así es… ¿Nunca habías visto algo así?

- Pues claro que no… esto no me llena ni siquiera el remordimiento.

- Es una exquisitez.

- Esto está peor que el día de acción de gracias de un prisionero de alcatraz.

- No te angusties, pruébalo.

- Si lo dices.

Es cuando Zoro sostiene la almeja del plato, y se lo dirige hacia la boca, pero al engullirlo, siente algo distinto y cambia su semblante, expresando:

- Bueno, no está nada mal… así que decidí bien.

El rato pasó y ambos ya se habían terminado el aperitivo, y pasada la hora desde que partieron del puerto, estaban contemplando la famosa catedral de Notre-Dame de París. Zoro permanecía sonriente por ver esto, y es cuando Robin le pregunta:

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Zoro?

- Tengo que admitir que me has sorprendido al ver todo esto a mí alrededor…

Y volteando su mirada hacia Robin, Zoro le dice:

- De donde yo vengo, esto no se ve muy seguido… esto es una belleza real, algo completamente distinto.

En ese momento, Zoro tenía su mano en la mesa y de momento, Robin busca sostenérsela, pero antes de si quiera poder tocarla, aparece el mesonero interrumpiéndoles.

- ¿Ya saben que ordenarán?

Robin voltea hacia Zoro, y recuesta su codo en la mesa, para sostenerse su mandíbula, mirando con seriedad a su acompañante. El peliverde se da cuenta de esto, y recuerda lo que sucedió antes, por el cual se echa para atrás, hablando en voz baja:

- Ah no, esta vez no… no creas que yo… ¿Quieres que decida qué vas a cenar?

Habiendo hecho esta pregunta, Robin va sonriendo poco a poco y le responde diciendo:

- Ya me conoces, ¿No?

- Pero, ¿Por qué ahora?

- Porque es una noche especial, y quiero ver que puedes hacer por mí.

Zoro se aproxima un poco hacia Robin, recostándose por encima de la mesa, y le pregunta:

- ¿Acaso quieres sacarme en cara lo que haces por mí?

Más Robin, le hace seña en su rostro, como si le estuviese arrojando un beso disimulado, y le responde diciendo:

- ¿Y si te dijese lo muy atractivo que te ves cuando te sientes presionado?

- Eso no cambiaría nada… pero como eres una dama, y mi maestro Koshiro me entrenó para ser alguien de bien…

Zoro se echa hacia atrás y sostiene el menú, escogiendo entre su dudosa cabeza, la selección de Robin:

- Para la dama que me acompaña… pechuga de ave escalfada, servida con salsa Albufera.

- Excelente elección para la dama… ¿Y para usted?

- Yo quiero, filete de lubina del Atlántico con salsa de chardonnay.

- En seguida se lo traigo.

Cuando el mesonero se fue, Zoro se quedó un poco confundido, más Robin estaba sorprendida en su rostro.

- Vaya, ¿Te digo algo, señor espadachín? Escogiste para mí lo que normalmente escogería una dama de categoría.

- Entonces, quiere decir que voy mejorando… ¿No es así?

- Así es… ¿Pero cómo es que escogiste tan rápido lo que querías?

- Muy simple, es lo que ya he escogido anteriormente.

En ese instante, Zoro se quedó en silencio y Robin empezaba a analizar que se trataba de un recuerdo pasado con su amada Kuina. Acto seguido, la morena se echa hacia atrás y se echa un sorbo de vino tinto, mientras que el peliverde continuaba contemplando todo a su alrededor, con una sonrisa complacida.

Los minutos pasaron y los platos llegaron a la mesa. El mesonero les hace entrega de otra botella de vino y se retira, diciéndoles:

- Bon apetite, monsieur… mademoiselle.

Al retirarse, Robin observa a Zoro y este estaba ya destapando la botella de vino, para luego decirle:

- No esperaste a que ni siquiera el mesero se haya ido, para que abrieses la botella.

- Bueno, no quería esperar, porque…

Acto seguido, Zoro le sirve una copa a Robin, y la coloca en frente de ella, sin soltarla.

- De donde yo vengo, lo primero que se abre es el sake… pero como esto no es sake, no tiene relevancia, empiezo sirviéndote, mujer.

- Pues estoy muy agradecida.

Ambos empiezan a cenar, y Robin estaba fragmentando su porción de comida, pero se da cuenta que Zoro estaba mirando los cubiertos de modo muy extraño.

- ¿Sucede algo con tu elección, Zoro?

- No es eso, es que… no estoy acostumbrado a usar estos cubiertos.

- Y necesitas palillos.

- Sí, es lo mejor, aunque…

Y evadiendo la mirada a un lado, Zoro se percata que hay un ramo de rosas rojas en otra mesa que estaba vacía. Viendo hacia los lados, Zoro saca tres rosas del florero de cristal, y las coloca en la mesa. Robin frunce el ceño mientras comía y pregunta:

- No puedo evitar preguntar, pero… ¿Para qué son las rosas?

- Muy simple…

En ese instante, Zoro rompe dos rosas del tallo, e improvisa dos palillos para comer como en su tierra natal. Botando una de las rosas, utiliza la otra roja para colocarla en el bolsillo izquierdo de su traje. La otra rosa que estaba entera, la coloca delante de Robin, diciéndole:

- Esta es para ti.

Robin se alegró por este detalle minúsculo, pero que le había devuelto una sonrisa especifica. Acto seguido, Zoro comienza a comer con los palillos improvisados, y probaba su comida diciendo:

- Esto está delicioso… casi siempre lo pido cada vez que voy a un restaurante.

Mientras masticaba, Zoro se da cuenta de que Robin estaba de brazos cruzados, sonriendo con sus cejas alzadas. Así que mirando a los lados y con sus mejillas infladas, traga de modo áspero lo que tenía en su boca y pregunta:

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Por nada… me has sorprendido, Zoro.

- Bah, no es nada.

Acto seguido ambos continuaron con su cena. En ese instante, Robin estaba con el ceño fruncido, pensando mucho acerca de Zoro, así que estaba ideando planes para conocerlo mejor. El peliverde ignoraba esto, y solamente disfrutaba de su estancia. Al instante, Robin pregunta:

- ¿Te gusta mucho ese plato?

- Sí, así es.

- ¿Siempre lo pides?

- A cada momento en que puedo… me sorprende que aquí lo tengan.

- Ya veo, pero tienes que probar esto.

Zoro alza la mirada y ve que Robin estaba picando un pedazo de su plato, para luego sostenerlo con el tenedor y extenderlo hacia sí mismo.

- A ver, ¿Dime si te gusta?

No se sabe por qué, pero Zoro sintió que estaba recordando uno de sus fragmentos pasados con Kuina, similar al que recordó una vez en el pasado.

Ambos estaban cenando en un restaurante en Tokio y Kuina sostenía unos palillos en sus manos, pero Zoro estaba con los brazos cruzados, manteniendo su cabeza a un lado.

- Vamos Zoro, no seas tontín… abre la boca.

Zoro comenzaba a gruñir como de costumbre, y respondía diciendo:

- No dejaré que me des la comida a la boca, delante de todos ellos.

- Pero eso no importa, me importa es a mí.

- Aun así, no lo haré.

Esta ultima respuesta había dejado en silencio a Kuina, al punto que Zoro abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba muy acongojada. Zoro, se sintió preocupado y pregunta:

- ¿Kuina? ¿Qué sucede?

Una lágrima negra rodaba en su mejilla, y Kuina le responde diciendo:

- Es que ya no me quieres.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque no dejas que te consienta… eso debo hacerlo.

Kuina sollozaba para la sorpresa de Zoro, el cual se levantaba precipitado y preocupado.

- No puede ser, pero está bien, abriré la boca.

Zoro se sienta y espera a que Kuina le de la comida, y es cuando ella para su otra sorpresa, se ríe abiertamente. Zoro alza su ceja confundido y pregunta:

- ¿Y ahora qué pasó?

- Nada tontín, eres muy fácil de convencer… dejaste que mi llanto te hiciese cambiar de opinión, por eso es que me amas.

- Maldita sea… odio cuando haces eso.

Al instante, continúan con su comida entre los muchos japoneses que los veían muy raro por esto, y Zoro vuelve de sus pensamientos.

Robin estaba tratando de discernir lo que Zoro estaba pensando, pero es cuando le pregunta:

- ¿Estás bien, Zoro?

Reaccionando inmediatamente, Zoro le pregunta:

- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

- Que si estabas bien… te quedaste ido de tu mente.

Y es cuando Zoro al ver lo que Robin le estaba extendiendo en su tenedor, baja la mirada disculpándose:

- Lo siento, yo estaba… pensando en… cosas.

Robin coloca el tenedor en su plato, y se recuesta hacia la silla y de modo muy respetuoso, pregunta:

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te molestes?

- Claro, adelante.

La duda le estaba carcomiendo la mente a la morena, pero el peliverde sabía que con esto estaba siendo probado para revelar lo que sentía por su amada Kuina a una mujer que apenas estaba conociendo.

- ¿Pensabas en alguien?

- Sí, así es.

- ¿En quién pensabas? ¿En la chica que perdiste?

Estas dos preguntas fueron muy directas y Zoro colocó suavemente los palillos en la mesa. Sentía ganas de saltar del barco y nadar hacia la orilla, dejando a Robin en la mesa, para simplemente no tener que responder nada. ¿Era necesario cerrarse ante una mujer que deseaba conocerle? Dudas como esta, se cruzaban por la mente del espadachín, el cual no teniendo muchas opciones de que parezca malo, responde con una sonrisa disimulada.

- Así es… recordaba a mi amada, era mi… la hija de mi maestro de dojo. Tenía planes de traerla hasta acá en vacaciones, pero…

Robin comenzó a notar que los ojos de Zoro estaban acuosos, casi a punto de derramar lágrimas de tristeza. Ignorando este hecho, la morena se muestra mucho más interesada en querer saber lo que pasaba.

- ¿Pero?

- Pero no se pudo, porque… aquí estoy yo, vine solo y estoy disfrutando de esta velada con una mujer hermosa, que no quiero que se aburra con mis historias.

Para sorpresa de Robin, Zoro comenzó a sonreír de modo calmado, y alza la copa ante ella, diciéndole:

- Salud.

En ese instante, Robin no parecía estar muy calmada, pero para no hacer sentir mal a su acompañante, sonríe alzando su copa, preguntando:

- ¿Por qué brindamos?

- Pues, yo brindo por esta velada… y por la compañía de una bella mujer que me pone nervioso.

Oyendo esto, Robin se ríe y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, dice:

- Vaya, me agradas mucho, Zoro… brindo por haber conocido a un chico que aun siendo menor que yo, me parece muy agradable e interesante de conocer.

- Eso es mejor que lo que yo dije.

- No, tu elección fue mucho mejor.

Ambos chocaron las copas, y bebieron disfrutando de la vista del recinto de Bercy.

Pero luego de las horas pasadas, Robin vio que el barco se había detenido para girar de regreso y es cuando recuerda algo, y pregunta:

- Bueno, ahora nos toca nuestro siguiente destino.

Mientras Zoro estaba admirando la ciudad nocturna, desvió su atención hacia Robin y le pregunta:

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que ahora tú y yo, tenemos que ir a otro lugar.

- ¿Aparte de este? ¿A dónde a estas horas de la noche?

- Es una…

- Sí, sorpresa.

Robin hace que detengan el barco, y se baja junto con Zoro, muy cerca de un puerto, en el cual estaba encaminándose hacia otro sitio distinto. Zoro estaba preguntándose a donde lo iba llevar esta mujer ahora; sin embargo, no estaba contrariado ni nada por el estilo, porque es cuando ambos llegan a lo que es otro barco distinto.

Zoro se queda con los brazos cruzados, y pregunta:

- ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Otro barco más para zarpar a otro lado?

- No…

Es cuando Robin sonríe guiñándole un ojo, para luego encaminarse hacia ese barco, diciéndole:

- Aquí es donde entraremos para divertirnos como debe ser.

- Ya veo.

- Y espero que sepas bailar.

Robin camina hacia un hombre de seguridad en la orilla del muelle, y al ver a la morena acercarse, le sonríe mostrándose con una actitud muy afeminada diciéndole:

- Así que has llegado, amiga… espero que esta vez no hayas venido sola.

- No, esta vez vine acompañada.

El guardia de seguridad echa un ojo hacia atrás de Robin, y ve acercar a Zoro, para dirigirse en secreto hacia la morena sin quitarle la vista al peliverde:

- Amiga, este hombre es muy guapo… esta vez te has lucido muy bien.

- Te lo dije…

Y es cuando Robin los presenta, diciendo:

- Zoro, quiero que conozcas a Marcel… él es el guardia de seguridad.

- Ya entiendo… ¿Y que hay adentro?

El guardia llamado Marcel, le coloca el brazo en la espalda a Zoro, y haciendo poses mariconas, le dice:

- No te preocupes, galán… aquí te divertirás mucho, así que pasa.

Zoro lo miraba de arriba abajo con un poco de desprecio, pero se dirigió con Robin adentro de la cubierta. Cuando cruzaban adentro del crucero, Zoro vio que resultó ser un tipo de club nocturno, con muchas personas de clase alta y jóvenes, bailando el ritmo de la música tecno. Robin se acerca al oído de Zoro, y le pregunta:

- Te presento el crucero, Bateau Concorde Atlantique… el club nocturno que sale a alta mar y que regresa de nuevo hasta acá.

La mirada del peliverde hacia todo este lugar, resultó ser una cosa de otro mundo, ya que jamás se imaginó que algo así existiese, y pensó que esta vez la noche apenas para él estaba empezando.


	9. Bailarín en Tanga y la Chica Holandesa

La noche estaba acrecentando y mostrándose conforme, Zoro se encamina tomado de la mano de la morena, hacia una mesa en la que estaban las amigas de Robin, Angélique y otra mujer desconocida, de cabello naranja y ondulado hasta las caderas. Y pues acercándose a ellas, Robin las saluda y les dice:

- Apenas son las 1.00 de la mañana… pensé que no vendrían.

- Tú eres quien creyó que no vendríamos.

Es cuando Angélique desvía su mirada hacia Zoro, el cual estaba acercándose mirando a los lados, toquetea con el codo a Robin diciéndole en el oído:

- ¿Este es el chico del cual hablaste siempre?

- Así es… él es Zoro.

Robin llama a Zoro y le invita a sentarse, presentándolo a las dos amigas suyas.

- Zoro… quiero que conozcas a mis amigas, Angélique Blanchard, es mi asesora de seguros.

Angélique sonríe de modo cautivante y le extiende la mano a la de Zoro, diciéndole:

- Es un placer, amor.

- Igualmente.

Cuando Zoro sostiene la mano de la amiga de Robin, siente como ella le estaba alzando las cejas, coqueteándole. La otra amiga de Robin, le dice a Angélique:

- Oye, no hagas eso… recuerda que es el acompañante de Robin.

- Tienes razón, pero es un hombre muy atractivo.

Y después de presentándose a la otra chica, Zoro se sienta al lado de Robin, sacándose el abrigo pesado. La pelirroja sonríe con un Martini en la mano, presentándose.

- Mi nombre es Nami… hace dos días que regresé de Holanda.

Robin se acerca al oído de Zoro y le dice:

- Nami es holandesa, ha venido a pasar sus vacaciones conmigo.

- Ya lo veo… es interesante.

- Sí que lo es.

Acto seguido, Robin se levanta y dice a todos:

- En un momento regreso, iré a saludar a algunos amigos… Zoro, te dejo en buenas manos.

Oyendo esto, Zoro alza las cejas y asiente con su cabeza, comprendiendo que al menos hay personas que prefieren pasar sus vacaciones con Robin, y que si son bastante de ellos, entonces es porque la morena resultaba ser un interés colectivo e interesante que todos les gustaría descubrir algún día.

Pasadas las copas, y mientras Zoro se empinaba tragos de whiskys en la mesa, se da cuenta que Angélique se le estaba arrimando en el mueble circular, y sonríe de modo picara, luego de haberse acercado lo suficiente a Zoro, como para tenerlo a su cercanía. Zoro voltea a un lado y ve a esta mujer que se le acercó con intenciones de averiguar quién es.

- ¿Y…?

La cara del peliverde, expresaba una ironía que a cualquiera le parecía como una estupidez. Para no ser descortés, Zoro decide seguirle la corriente.

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Cómo fue que conociste a mi amiga Robin?

- ¿Cómo la conocí? Pues… en el restaurante La Mellorine.

- Ya veo… ¿Y qué interés tienes en ella?

Lo único que se le pasaba por la mente al peliverde era la frase: "¿Qué mierdas es esto? ¿La inquisición española?". Este miraba a los lados, nervioso por la manera en la que esta chica atractiva le estaba haciendo esta pregunta, y empinándose su vaso de whisky hasta el fondo, coloca el vaso en la mesa y responde:

- Ningún interés en particular… solamente es una amiga que estoy conociendo.

- ¿En serio?

- Así es… ¿Por qué lo preguntas…? ¿Angélique?

La chica se acomoda en el mueble, y Nami se levanta diciendo:

- Yo me iré a buscar un trago, los dejo para que hablen y sigan discutiendo acerca de Robin.

Nami se levanta y se dirige hacia la barra para beber en paz, mientras que Zoro ya se sentía preocupado por las preguntas de la amiga de Robin. Habiéndose acomodado a un lado del peliverde, Angélique coloca su mano por detrás de la nuca de Zoro, recostando el brazo en el espaldar de la silla.

Zoro desvíaba su mirada hacia abajo y se da cuenta que esta chica, teniendo una falta corta, sube su pierna derecha en el sillón y se recuesta, viendo a Zoro con una sonrisa cautivante. Así que viendo que era estúpido servirse un vaso, el peliverde sostiene la botella y bebe directamente de ella.

- ¿Y a que te dedicas exactamente, Zoro?

- Soy un espadachín en Tokio, compito en las internacionales desde que tengo 12 años.

- Interesante… ¿Y qué edad tienes?

- 21 años.

Habiendo escuchado la edad del peliverde, Angélique se sorprende demasiado y detalla a Zoro de arriba abajo, respondiéndole.

- Esto es increíble… no luces como un hombre de 21… pareces de mucho más.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro, eres…

Angélique aprovechó para pasar su mano suavemente por el brazo izquierdo de Zoro, desde el hombro hasta el antebrazo, diciendo mientras se le iba la mirada.

- Un hombre formidable… de aspecto fuerte… ¿En serio?

Zoro comenzaba a sentirse un poco incomodo por la manera en que esta mujer lo estaba seduciendo, y se arrima un poco a la derecha, diciendo:

- No tengo razones de mentir.

- ¿Entonces eres un espadachín? ¿De los mejores?

- Bueno, no sabría si soy el mejor de todos, pero al menos hago el esfuerzo.

Al instante Angélique se arrima hacia Zoro, y con su dedo índice comienza a rondar el muslo izquierdo del peliverde incomodo, preguntándole:

- ¿Sabías que Robin y yo, somos mujeres mayores? ¿De 30 años para ser exactas?

- Sí, eso lo sabía… pero, ¿Por qué esto viene al tema?

- Porque, un chico como tú, al menos sería un desafío para nosotras… no sé cómo serías en el acto.

- ¿Acto? ¿Cuál acto?

Las intenciones de Angélique se fueron a otro lugar, y acercando sus labios hacia el oído izquierdo de Zoro, le respiraba de modo delicado, haciendo que la presión sanguínea del peliverde se disparase. Un susurro fue suficiente para hacer que Zoro se pusiese nervioso.

- ¿Cómo serías satisfaciendo a una mujer mayor? ¿Eres bueno?

Zoro manteniendo su mirada fija a esta mujer, la cual estaba esperando la respuesta, sostiene la botella de whisky y mantiene sus cabales ante tal presión, respondiendo:

- No lo sabría decir… nunca lo he hecho con nadie.

Esta respuesta sorprendió demasiado a Angélique, la cual poco a poco se fue echando hacia atrás, alzando ambas cejas.

- No puede ser… ¿Nunca has hecho…?

- No, no lo he hecho con nadie… soy un espadachín, mi mente tiene que estar cauterizada de muchas cosas… mi mente tiene que ser muy firme y ecuánime ante los deseos de calma en la meditación…

Ahora, Zoro estaba tomando posesión de la conversación, y se fue acercando poco a poco a esta mujer, diciéndole:

- El sexo, es un deseo que en la mente de un espadachín, no debe de estar cuando se trata de la concentración de la mente con el cuerpo, y el espíritu interior… ¿Comprendes tal cosa?

Angélique estaba inclinada hacia atrás, y Zoro era quien estaba casi encima de ella, jadeando de nerviosismo. El peliverde luego se sienta de modo calmado y con la botella vacía, se lamenta diciéndose:

- Maldición, la botella está vacía… iré por otra…

Así que queriendo jugar con esta mujer, Zoro se acerca lo suficiente al rostro de Angélique, y viéndole a solo unos milímetros de sus labios, le susurra diciendo:

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar, Angélique? ¿Otro Martini?

La mujer solamente asintió, suspirando por su boca, hasta que se calmó al ver que Zoro se levantó a buscar más alcohol para beber. Robin se acercó nuevamente hacia el lugar en que estaba su amiga, y sentándose con Nami otra vez, ambas ven que esta chica estaba pálida.

- ¿Angélique? ¿Qué tienes?

Esta chica voltea lentamente hacia Robin después de esa pregunta que le hizo, y se echaba aires en el cuello, muy nerviosa por esto y al mismo instante responde diciendo:

- No, no es nada… todo está bien.

- ¿En serio? Te ves blanca como un papel.

- No es nada.

Nami mira a los lados y pregunta:

- ¿Y a donde se fue Zoro?

- Fue a buscarme un Martini… se lo pedí.

Robin se sienta a un lado de ella y Nami al otro lado de ella. En ese momento, Angélique reacciona y le pregunta a Robin:

- Robin, ¿Te has dado cuenta que Zoro es un chico de 21 años?

- Aja, eso lo sé, pero… ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- No sé cómo es que estás saliendo con un hombre así.

- Muy simple, la edad no importa cuando se trata de alguien de buen corazón.

- Como te envidio.

Esta frase se le salió de primeras de cambio. Acto seguido, Nami se sorprende por esto y pregunta:

- ¿Qué dijiste?

Robin se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño ante su amiga.

- ¿Qué hablaste con él?

Después de oír esa pregunta, Angélique comenzó a sonreír lentamente y luego le dijo a Robin:

- No tienes idea de lo afortunada que eres al salir con ese chico.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué hablaste con él?

- Nada… solamente le pregunté unas cosas.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuales?

- Nunca lo sabrás.

Estas tres chicas se rieron de modo gustoso, y continuaron con su celebración en medio de la gente bailando en la pista. En la barra, Zoro se estaba abriendo paso, muy incomodo y molesto por causa de este atiborramiento de personas bailando. Habiéndose llegado a la barra a duras penas, Zoro se sienta en una silla en frente de ella y al ver al camarero, dice:

- Malditos puñeteros… como son de coña al estar bailando como perros y perras… ¿Dónde les enseñaron a bailar?

Y al lado de Zoro, estaba otro tipo con una apariencia peculiar, el cual poseía una camisa desabotonada con un saco negro encima de él, combinado al tono con unos pantalones y unos zapatos formales. Este hombre voltea hacia el peliverde, y se baja sus anteojos, diciendo:

- Oi, no deberías quejarte… de donde yo vengo, la cosa es peor.

Zoro voltea a un lado y se da cuenta de este hombre y ve que tiene el pelo azul, con un copete largo hacia arriba.

- ¿Ah sí? De donde yo vengo, si bailas así te pueden sacar la cabeza.

- Ni que estuviésemos en Arabia Saudita, canijo.

Acercándose el mesero, Zoro le dice:

- Dame una botella de whisky y un Martini, con doble aceituna.

- En seguida señor.

Pero antes que se fuese el mesero, el hombre de aspecto enorme, dice:

- Dame un vaso de cuba libre… y pon lo del peliverde canijo a mi cuenta.

El mesero se va para servir los tragos, y Zoro sonríe diciendo:

- Agradezco por su invitación… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Y este extendiendo la enorme mano hacia Zoro, le responde:

- Franky… todos me llaman Franky.

- Un gusto…

Zoro le sostiene la mano y le contesta el saludo, terminando su frase:

- Yo soy Zoro, y me tengo que ir con mis acompañantes.

- Me imagino, deberías ir y nunca dejar unas bellas chicas solas.

De pronto, una canción conocida por Franky comenzó a sonar, y es cuando este se emociona mucho, diciendo.

- ¡Esa es mi canción favorita! ¡Mejor me apresuro!

Cuando Zoro recibió su botella y su Martini, se retiró de la barra en dirección hacia la mesa, y al llegar se sienta al lado de Robin, entregándole el Martini a Angélique. Robin sonríe a su lado y le pregunta:

- ¿A dónde fuiste?

- Es que estaba conociendo a un caballero que me invitó la bebida y el Martini para Angélique.

Angélique voltea hacia Zoro, y se da cuenta como este le estaba sonriendo y desvía la mirada a un lado, ignorando al peliverde que se estaba riendo al mismo instante en que Robin lo nota.

- ¿Qué sucede, Zoro?

- Nada…

Al mismo instante, todos estaban aplaudiendo a un loco que estaba encima de la barra, bailando desmedidamente. Robin voltea hacia atrás y le dice a Zoro:

- Oye, cariño… mira eso.

Es cuando Zoro se da la media vuelta hacia atrás y su sonrisa se cambió a una expresión de ironía y de sorpresa desinteresada. Estaba bailando Franky encima de la barra y que al mismo instante, se saca los pantalones y comienza a hacer un stripteasse delante de todas esas chicas.

- ¡SUUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEER!

Zoro se da cuenta de esto, y se coloca la mano en la cara, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Esto no es cierto… ese pervertido fue quien me invitó la botella y el Martini.

Robin voltea hacia Zoro, y le dice:

- ¿En serio?

- Así es.

- Deberíamos decirle que se acerque y nos acompañe, si anda solo.

Es cuando Zoro voltea hacia Robin y le pregunta con una ceja alzada:

- No estarás hablando en serio, ¿Verdad?

- Claro que sí, es una persona interesante.

- Bueno, si a ti te gusta la idea, pues que venga.

Los minutos pasaron y ya eran las 3.00 de la mañana, y estos todavía seguían disfrutando de su velada, y esta vez estaban acompañados de Franky. Este estaba sentado bebiendo otro cuba libre (Que es una bebida de ron con cola, como de esperarse) y decía ante estas chicas.

- Es una noche Súper… hace días vine desde Estados Unidos y he decidido pasar mis gratas vacaciones por aquí.

Es cuando Robin se cruza de brazos y de piernas, diciéndole:

- ¿En serio? Todos los que estamos aquí, hemos venido de distintas partes del mundo a pasar nuestras vacaciones aquí… a excepción de Angélique, ya que ella es parisina.

- Ya veo… eso no importa, como siempre digo, uno no se aburre de este bello lugar.

- ¿Y a que te dedicas, Franky?

- Yo soy un arquitecto… y manejo una de las compañías de carpinteros más abastecedoras del mercado mundial.

- Eso es sorprendente.

Zoro se empina la botella de whisky y pregunta a Franky:

- Cosas que suceden en la vida… ¿Y por qué no te pones los pantalones de una puñetera vez?

Franky mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta que estaba en tangas, y sonríe nuevamente diciendo:

- Es que así bailo mejor… oi, dejemos de charlar y salgamos a bailar.

En ese momento, Franky se va a la pista con Angélique y con Nami, pero Zoro se quedó con Robin, y aprovechó el momento para estar a solas con el espadachín.

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo, Zoro?

- ¿Bromeas? Es la mejor noche de mi vida… jamás esperé divertirme así desde hace días.

- Ya me lo imaginaba.

Esta aclaratoria hizo incomodar un poco a Zoro. Robin solamente se reía de esto.

- ¿Por qué te ríes?

- Es que me lo dices como si jamás te hubieses divertido en tu vida.

- No dije eso, es que no recuerdo haberme divertido tanto.

De pronto, Robin recuerda que tenía algo guardado en su chaleco, y mete la mano en él, sacando lo que se presume ser una carta. Zoro no se da cuenta de esto, pero la bella morena lentamente introduce la carta envuelta en un sobre en el abrigo del peliverde. Después de eso, le dijo:

- Por cierto… mañana iré a las afueras de París, para concretar unos negocios.

- ¿En serio? ¿A dónde irás?

- Iré a Lyon… pero solamente estaré por tres días allá… regresaré cuando pueda.

- Y yo que empezaba a divertirme contigo, y te vas por tres días.

- Me alegra que te diviertas, pero… ¿Te digo algo?

Acto seguido, Robin se arrima un poco más hacia Zoro y lo mira con ojos cautivantes. El peliverde comienza a sentir los efectos del alcohol y se siente fenomenal con la noche y con la hermosa morena que lo mantenía con el corazón alegre, y siente la cercanía de esta mujer.

- ¿Qué será?

- Que tus mejores vacaciones de todo el mundo, no terminan aquí… aún falta mucho más para ti, cariño.

En ese instante, Robin acerca sus suaves labios hacia la mejilla de Zoro y le proporciona un tierno beso, lejos de ser un beso de seducción, más bien un beso de gratitud. Desde la pista, solamente Franky se dio cuenta de esto, y las otras dos chicas bailaban sin percibir lo acontecido. Franky se ríe dentro de sí mismo y continua bailando.

Robin despegaba sus labios de la mejilla de Zoro, y este voltea su mirada hacia ella. Ambas vistas se tranzaron y esa comunicación fue más efectiva que las anteriores que tuvieron, pero Robin sonríe y se recuesta en el pecho de Zoro, levantando los pies hacia el sillón, abrazando el pecho de este peliverde y cerrando sus ojos.

- Ya me está dando sueño… ¿No tienes sueño, Zoro?

Zoro sostenía a Robin en su pecho, y sonriendo por causa de esto, alza su mirada hacia arriba, diciendo:

- No, aun no… si deseas, nos vamos.

Y sin abrir sus ojos y sin moverse de donde estaba recostada, Robin inmediatamente pregunta:

- ¿Quieres irte?

- Solamente si tú lo deseas.

- Otra aclaratoria que no deberías hacer.

- Por favor, no empieces otra vez con tus juegos tontos.

- Pero son juegos que te ponen nervioso, señor espadachín.

- Yo también deseo dormir… nos vamos cuando quieras.

- Está bien, pero con una condición.

- ¿Condición? ¿Cuál?

Es cuando Robin levanta la mirada hacia el rostro de Zoro y le sonríe diciéndole:

- Me llevas cargada hacia el auto de Angélique.

La expresión facial de Zoro cambió al punto de mostrarse más confundido, y al mismo tiempo se muestra un poco contrariado.

- ¿Qué te lleve cargada hacia afuera? ¿Por qué?

- Si puedes hacer esto, no me imagino las muchas cosas que eres capaz de hacer por una dama.

- Bien, lo haré… me has convencido.

Ya siendo las 5.00 de la mañana, Franky salía del barco con Nami en su brazo derecho y con Angélique en el brazo izquierdo, y más atrás, Zoro estaba saliendo con Robin en sus brazos. La incomodidad de la cara del peliverde era muy notable, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que lo disfrutaba.

Acercando a Robin al auto de Angélique, Zoro le abre la puerta y recuesta a la dormida morena en el asiento trasero del auto. Es cuando de momento, Zoro le acomoda la cabeza, pasándole un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja, acariciando su rostro, y por un instante, permanece mirando a Robin con una sonrisa, que se vio interrumpida por Angélique, la cual le dice:

- ¿Ya todo está en orden?

- Sí.

- ¿Y tú con quien te irás?

Pero desde atrás, justamente estaba pasando Franky, sosteniendo los pantalones en su hombro, diciendo:

- El canijo verde se va conmigo, no hay de qué preocuparse.

El peliverde voltea hacia Franky, y le mira de arriba abajo:

- ¿Es que no tienes frío? ¡Ponte los malditos pantalones!

- En seguida.

Zoro alza la mirada y sale del auto, cerrando la puerta. Esta chica se fue con Nami y con Robin, dejando a Zoro junto con Franky, que después de haberse acomodado los pantalones, se acomoda el cabello y pregunta a Zoro:

- ¿Y a donde piensas ir, canijo?

Al instante, Zoro se da cuenta que Franky tenía la botella de whisky en la mano y se la quita, para empinarse un trago y seguido de esto decir:

- Creo que nosotros podemos seguir bebiendo lo que sea, ¿No crees Franky?

- Tienes razón… esta vez invitas tú.

- Siempre y cuando dejes de andar en tanga, que pareces un idiota pervertido.

- Gracias por lo de pervertido, es el mejor cumplido que me puedan dar.

- No era un cumplido.

Acto seguido, antes de entrar al barco otra vez para continuar bebiendo, Zoro se detuvo y observaba el auto de Angélique, encaminarse hacia la lejanía, permaneciendo con las manos metidas en el bolsillo, sonriendo calmadamente. Franky estaba con los brazos cruzados desde lo lejos y pensaba dentro de sí mismo que este hombre estaba sintiendo algo por esa mujer. Zoro luego se encamina detrás de Franky y ambos entran a continuar bebiendo.


	10. La Primera Carta: Cabellos de Ángel

Era increíble que a las horas peculiares de la madrugada, casi cuando todo el mundo en París parecía dormir, aun dos personajes no podían ni siquiera pegar un ojo. Acomodados en la barra del restaurante del crucero, Zoro estaba bebiendo con Franky, y ambos parecían disfrutar de ese día que aun no acababa.

- Vaya, vaya, canijo… ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que poseyeses uno de los títulos de mejores espadachines en el mundo? Ni siquiera yo me imaginaba que algo así pudiese ser visto.

- No es para que te sorprendas, es que a estas alturas de mi vida, he llegado a puntos claves en mi vida que a lo mejor no esperaba volver a vivirlos.

- Hablas como si fueses un hombre que conoce mucho, pero solamente eres un crío con complejos de mayor.

Este comentario hizo sobresaltar un poco al peliverde, el cual permanecía sumergido en su vaso de whisky.

- Oye, no es para que ofendas, pervertido.

- Eso para mí es un cumplido.

Y alzando su vaso de cuba libre, Franky grita ante todos diciendo:

- ¡Súper!

- Ya baja la maldita mano.

Pero cuando Franky se empinó el vaso entero, se mantuvo dudoso y preguntó:

- ¿Y cómo es que siendo un canijo, lograste ligar a ese trío de mujeres que estaban contigo?

- No estaba ligando con las tres… quizá solamente me interese una de ellas.

- Claro… ¿La morena?

Zoro alzó la mirada hacia Franky, el cual permanecía sonriente con una mirada irónica hacia él. Debido a esto, Zoro se termina el vaso de whisky y pregunta:

- ¿Por qué crees que es ella quien me interese?

- Porque no soy estúpido.

- ¿Ese es tu argumento?

- No, en realidad es por la forma en la que ella te mira…

Franky se acerca un poco más a Zoro y continúa diciendo:

- Lo hace como si fueses algo que ella desea.

- Ya estás exagerando, Franky.

- ¿Dime por que exagero?

- Porque no estoy interesado en ella…

Es cuando Zoro se gira hacia la barra y continua sumergiéndose en la botella de whisky, expresando esta vez ese sentimiento como si fuese un pesar o algo que no quisiese hablar con nadie, que no desease hacerlo.

- No estoy interesado en nadie.

Acto seguido, Franky se da cuenta del modo en el que Zoro se ahoga metafóricamente en sus mentiras y en el licor, que parecía ser más satisfactorio que cualquier cosa. Eso lo hizo suponer precisamente que se trataba de una mujer que perdió.

- ¿Quién era ella?

Zoro detiene el vaso de whisky en su boca, y desvía su mirada hacia Franky, diciéndole:

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Quién era esa mujer que impide que pienses en otras?

Franky se arrima un poco más hacia Zoro y lo mira con más seriedad en el asunto, haciéndole otra pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

Zoro sintió como si estuviesen invadiendo vilmente su privacidad, y prefirió ignorar estas preguntas, sujetando la botella de whisky, terminándosela él solo, delante de Franky. Este enorme pervertido se echa hacia atrás y continúa bebiendo su cuba libre, diciendo:

- Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, que no me lo quieras contar, solamente te hará una persona socio depresiva.

Esto le causó mucha gracia a Zoro, rascándose la cabeza con una mano, y con la otra golpeando la mesa repetidamente, haciendo un escándalo. Franky miraba a los lados y se aseguró que nadie se estuviese burlando de ellos, pero no le dio importancia y preguntó:

- ¿Cuál es la gracia?

- En lo que dijiste… no soy socio depresivo, solamente estoy pasando por un momento de auto recuperación.

- ¿Y cómo es eso?

- Muy simple…

Pero a quien iba a engañar Zoro, estaba deprimido por la pérdida de Kuina y si no hacia esfuerzo por recuperarse, ¿Para qué intentar engañarse? Solamente le iba a probar lo muy miserable que lo hacía sentir eso. Recostándose en la barra, Zoro mira hacia un lado, y decide salir de lo que sentía:

- Franky… ¿Cómo te sentirías si perdieses a alguien que amas, teniendo que ver como tu vida se va al sepulcro con esa persona a la cual viste que sin ella no harías más nada en la vida? ¿Y que tengas que venir a un lugar distante a conocer personas, para simplemente salir de tu hogar y no recordar lo que has vivido con esa mujer, sintiendo que al mismo tiempo podrías llegar a suicidarte, por causa de los recuerdos que te persiguen en la noche, no dejándote dormir?

Zoro acerca un poco más la mirada hacia Franky, y pregunta casi susurrando:

- ¿Cómo te sentirías en tu corazón, cuando la gente te trata de animar para que te sientas bien, cuando estás mal? ¿Cómo harías con una mujer que es perfecta en tu vida y que al irse, tratas de no reemplazarla por otra?

Ese silencio que se tranzó entre los dos, fue suficiente como para que los demás ebrios que estaban en el restaurante, los viesen de modo extraño. Franky sintió que contra eso, no tenía absolutamente nada que decir, pero al mismo tiempo alzó las cejas, viendo a un lado y diciendo:

- No sé cómo se siente eso, pero si lo intentas… ¿Qué puedes perder?

Acto seguido, Franky se mira el reloj y se sorprende un poco, mientras se acordaba de algo.

- ¡Maldición, lo he olvidado por completo!

El peliverde se sorprende por esto y colocando la botella en la mesa, pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede?

Franky se levanta en seguida y paga las bebidas, para tomar su abrigo y decirle a Zoro:

- Ven, acompáñame.

- ¿A dónde mierdas vamos?

- Al aeropuerto… quedé en recoger a unos amigos míos.

Ambos salen del restaurante del crucero y cruzando por el muelle, Zoro pregunta mientras seguía al apresurado Franky que parecía buscar un auto.

- ¿Y quiénes son ellos?

- Son dos amigos que uno de ellos se encontró en Portugal con el otro, y se juntaron para venir hasta acá… tenemos que apresurarnos, pero ¿En donde fue que lo dejé?

- ¿Qué estás buscando?

Y luego de haber caminado por el muelle, Franky se detuvo con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa en sus labios. Zoro se da cuenta que era lo que estaba mirando Franky y se sorprendió de ver delante de sí mismo un Corvette C6 ZR1 color negro. El peliverde voltea hacia su camarada y le pregunta:

- ¿Este es tu auto?

- Así es… ¿Te gusta?

Franky se sube y Zoro le sigue, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, el peliazul enciende el auto y salen hacia el aeropuerto a buscar los amigos extraños de este hombre. Ya siendo las 6 de la mañana, y estos dos teniendo la resaca de la noche anterior, estaban esperando en el aeropuerto. Zoro estaba recostado del auto con los brazos cruzados y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negativismo incrédulo.

- Aun no puedo creer como es que decidí venir hasta acá.

El enorme arquitecto estaba recostado al lado de Zoro, y sonriendo dijo:

- Tal vez porque te gustó demasiado lo que estás viendo y palpando con el trasero.

- Tienes razón.

Al instante, Franky y Zoro se dieron cuenta que al frente de ellos, estaban aproximándose dos chicos de aproximadamente 19 años. Uno de ellos tenía la apariencia de un sarraceno y el otro la apariencia de un hombre pescador. El que parecía sarraceno, estaba vestido con un traje formal y una camisa amarilla desabotonada, y el otro estaba con un traje igual y con una camisa roja, pero con la peculiaridad de tener un sombrero de paja. Estos chicos al ver a Franky se alegraron mucho y le gritaron desde la salida:

- ¡Oi, Franky!

- ¡Ya hemos llegado!

Franky se emociona y se aproxima a ellos, diciéndoles:

- Vaya, canijos de mierda… ¿Cuándo pensaban llegar? Se supone que los esperaba a ambos desde hace días.

El chico del sombrero de paja, coloca el equipaje en el suelo y se rasca la cabeza diciendo:

- Es que tuve que detenerme en Marruecos para poder comer todo lo que me estaba ofreciendo el "emir" y no pude rechazarlo.

- ¿Emir? ¿Cuál emir?

- El padre de Usopp es un emir.

- Ya veo… vamos a mi departamento, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Franky abrazó a estos dos chicos y los llevó al auto, diciéndoles:

- Oigan, este hombre que ven aquí, es un amigo mío que acabo de conocer… se llama Zoro.

Y dirigiéndose luego a Zoro, les presenta a sus amigos.

- Zoro, este que está a mi izquierda es Usopp, hijo de un emir en Marruecos… y este otro es Luffy, un pobre idiota que no sabe qué hacer con su dinero, a excepción que despilfarrarlo en comida… ellos dos son mis amigos.

Zoro se saca los anteojos y les saluda a cada uno, pero Luffy se mantiene dudoso y camina aproximándose hacia Zoro. Rodeándole como si estuviese analizando algo, pregunta:

- ¿Zoro es tu nombre?

El peliverde se sentía extraño por el modo en que lo estaban examinando y responde:

- Así es… ¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa?

- ¿Roronoa Zoro?

- Sí, ¿Por qué?

Luffy en ese entonces voltea con Usopp y le dice:

- Te dije que sí era… ahora págame.

Usopp en ese momento se saca una cantidad de 500 euros y los entrega a su amigo, muy consternado por causa de esto. Franky no comprendía esto y pregunta:

- ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

Y Luffy le explica mientras entraba al auto, sentándose atrás con Usopp y Zoro sentándose delante con Franky, emprendiendo camino hacia su departamento. Mientras rodaban en el camino, Luffy decía:

- Le aposté a Usopp a que Zoro era el Roronoa Zoro que ganó las competencias internacionales del arte de la espada, en 2010 y 2011… y él dijo que no era así.

Franky mira por el espejo retrovisor hacia Usopp y se ríe de él, diciéndole:

- ¿Y cómo diablos se te ocurrió hacer esa apuesta contra Luffy? ¿Acaso la apariencia de Zoro, no es conocida?

- Ya vale…

Usopp estaba destapando una botella de vino delante de estos y enojado decía al servirse una copa:

- No soy alguien que se la pasa viendo esas cosas en televisión… yo, el emir Usopp, persona importante y millonaria en Marruecos, con el servicio 8000 sirvientes de mi padre, no soy alguien que lo conoce todo.

- ¿Y perdiste estúpidamente 500 euros contra Luffy?

- Sí, ¿Y qué importa?

Luffy aprovecha y saca de su traje un emparedado enorme, que se dispuso a comer en el auto, no sin antes ser regañado por Franky, que le dijo:

- Oye Luffy, no derrames comida en mi auto… es un Corvette, así que si ensucias el suelo o el asiento con eso, te obligaré a limpiarlo con el trasero.

- Vale.

Zoro estaba casi sorprendido por el comportamiento de estos dos, y se llevó la mano en la cara, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto?

Las horas pasaron y ya eran las 10 de la mañana. El Corvette de Franky estacionó en el distrito 16, y cerca de la Avenue Foch, siendo un apartamento de lujo grande y peculiar. Estos cuatro se bajaron del auto y Franky les dice:

- Aquí es donde se quedarán, canijos de mierda… ahora suban sus equipajes, tontos del culo.

Pero Zoro al bajarse, se quitó el abrigo y se detiene al palpar algo extraño dentro de su abrigo. Este inmediatamente se dispone a revisarlo y es cuando extrae una carta que estaba sellada y estaba escrito en el sobre "Para Zoro". Principalmente se le cruzó la idea ¿Quién pudo haberle entregado esto? Pero llegó a la conclusión, gracias al aroma de un perfume parisino que estaba emanando la envoltura, supuso que se trataba de Robin.

Zoro sube al apartamento con estos tres desequilibrados, y al instante de haber visto esto, miró a su alrededor y se preguntó a sí mismo:

- ¿Cuándo Robin metió esta carta en mi abrigo?

Aunque le parecía un misterio, no quiso seguir imaginando esto, y entrando al apartamento espacioso y lujoso, Zoro dijo:

- Vaya, así que en esto es que te gastas tu dinero, Franky.

Franky venía sacándose el traje, dejándose la camisa desabrochada nada más, con un frasco de cola en la mano, diciendo:

- Por supuesto… de vez en cuando hago negocios en París, y me quedo mucho tiempo debido a los proyectos arquitectónicos que me pide el gobierno.

- Ya veo… iré al balcón.

- Adelante.

Zoro se encamina por el balcón y abriendo las puertas, se saca el traje y se afloja la corbata, remangándose la camisa. Asegurándose que nadie lo viese, el peliverde se dispuso a abrir la carta para leerla, y viendo dos muebles en el espacioso balcón, que estaban sombreados, se sienta en uno de ellos poniéndose cómodo. La carta prontamente fue abierta y Zoro se dispuso a leer lo que en ella había, siendo lo siguiente:

"Para mi querido amigo, Roronoa Zoro"

"Hay veces en que no sé como iniciar una carta como la que en estos momentos estás leyendo, y me atrevo que hubo una época en mi vida antes de conocerte en la que podía hacer esto con mucha facilidad, porque quizá no era fácil, pero esta vez se trata de una persona agradable como tú, y me es fácil en estos momentos"

"Me he ido a Lyon, como te anuncié cuando estábamos en el crucero, pero al irme me llevo un lindo recuerdo de tu compañía, para sentirme al menos aliviada en este viaje para mí. En estos momentos, no he llegado aún a Lyon como debe de ser seguro y ya siento que te extraño, ¿No es extraño?"

Zoro desvía su mirada al frente, y por un momento sonríe gustoso de lo que estaba leyendo y continúa:

"Sé que te dije que apenas tu recuperación empezaba, y como me he dispuesto, estos tres días alejada de ti, me serán un pesar extraño, querido amigo. Pero no es necesario que te sientas solo, porque sé que no estarás solo ya que puedes hacer amigos fácilmente. Mientras que los grillos canten rítmicamente sus melodías melancólicas de monotonía, no pueden callar el desorden que sé que dentro de ti está escondido. Es como si quisieras pasar tus manos por algo que deseas, haciendo que el tiempo se vuelva lento para convertirlo todo en momentos eternos. Pero ve esto como una especie de prueba que sirve para coser las marcas que tu corazón ha decidido guardar, levantándote a hacerte caminar fuera de tu mente en una búsqueda de tu propia alegría"

"Ya he perdido mi miedo y te ruego que cuando regrese lo que te he escrito, pueda hecho un efecto sobre ti. Diviértete y pásala bien, ya que desde aquí estaré deseándote que puedas sentirte bien con los nuevos amigos que hacemos"

"Posdata: Me gusta cuando acaricias mis cabellos, siento que soy como un ángel"

Y habiendo leído esto, Zoro permanece por un instante pensativo en su seriedad y en sus deseos. La mente le estaba diciendo que poder hacer, y en este aspecto, el peliverde sentía algo distinto en su corazón. Algo que no sabía que explicar, hasta que se vio interrumpido por Luffy, el cual aparecía a un lado de él, sin camisa y con los pantalones formales, remangados hasta la rodilla, mostrándose un poco ridículo.

- Así que aquí estabas.

Sorpresivamente, Zoro alza la mirada y se da cuenta de la presencia de Luffy, y al instante que estaba a un lado de sí mismo, viéndole con una sonrisa muy extraña, por el cual escondiendo la carta en su bolsillo, dice:

- ¿Y tú por qué mierdas tienes que sorprender a las personas de ese modo?

- No lo sé, porque así mola más.

- No mola una mierda que hagas eso… ¿No deberías estar descansando después de tu jodido viaje largo?

En ese instante, Luffy se acomoda en la otra silla que estaba al lado de la del peliverde, y se recuesta como si estuviese descansando, desplegando sus pies y colocando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, al mismo tiempo cerrando los ojos.

- Sí, pero no en este momento… ¿Y en donde te estás quedando, Zoro?

- En casa de una anciana que me acogió… ¿Y a ti que te importa?

- Por nada… podrías quedarte aquí con nosotros, todo el tiempo que vayas a durar de vacaciones.

- No lo sé, tendría que consultarlo con Franky y quizá se sorprenda que se lo diga.

- No lo creo… con nosotros te divertirás mucho, Zoro.

Y desde adentro Usopp estaba apareciendo con solamente unos calzoncillos y una pañoleta marrón en la cabeza. Franky estaba viéndole desde la cocina y le reprocha diciéndole:

- ¿Así piensas andar entre todos?

- Sí, es que en Marruecos hace demasiado calor.

Y desde afuera, Luffy se ríe como peculiarmente lo hace diciendo:

- Entonces no has ido a Portugal, idiota.

Luffy se iba a levantar de la silla, pero Zoro le detiene y le pregunta:

- Espera un momento Luffy… ¿De verdad puedo quedarme aquí con ustedes?

- Claro que puedes, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te quieres divertir?

- No, no es por eso… es que quiero…

Esos segundos fueron suficientes para que Luffy descubriese lo que pasaba en el corazón de Zoro. Así que sentándose nuevamente en la silla, se cruza de brazos y espera a que el peliverde le diga lo que pensaba decir, aunque Zoro se mostraba sin palabras y renuente, y es cuando Luffy le pregunta:

- ¿Quieres despejar tu mente de todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor?

Al haber escuchado esta pregunta, Zoro se queda viendo fijamente a Luffy, sorprendido por haber sabido lo que tenía para decir, y luego sonriendo para aliviar su mente, desviando la mirada a un lado, expresando al mismo tiempo:

- Bueno, no me hagas caso… solo digo cosas sin sentido… mañana si es posible vengo con ustedes.

Oyendo esto, Luffy se emociona alzando los puños a los aires, y expresa su agradecimiento, diciendo:

- Excelente, tenemos otro nakama más.

Más Zoro se ríe por causa de esto y envuelve la carta entre el sobre y lo coloca en su abrigo. Luffy se da cuenta de eso y pregunta:

- Por cierto, ¿Quién te envió esa carta? ¿Qué dice?

- Nada que te pueda importar, tonto del culo.

- Vale, a mi no me va a amargar esa chorrada…

Es cuando de pronto, Luffy se levanta para entrar a la cocina, y justo antes de irse regresa y dice:

- Ah, por cierto… si te decides y te vienes, recuerda traer bastante papel higiénico.

- ¿En serio?

- Oh sí.

Franky estaba en la cocina y estaba preparando unas cosas pero Luffy estaba a un lado de él, queriendo probar lo que estaba cocinando, y es cuando Franky le detiene diciéndole:

- Espera a que estemos todos, no seas glotón… mamporrero.

Luffy estaba sentado al lado de la mesa delante de la cocina y hace puchero mientras cruza los brazos, viendo a un lado.

- Pero Franky, tengo hambre… ya es hora de la cena.

- Idiota, si son apenas las 11.30 de la mañana.

Al instante Zoro se acerca a la mesa con estos tres idiotas y se sienta ante ellos, pero Franky se cruza de brazos y se saca los lentes preguntándole:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece mi departamento?

- Es todo un lujo que desconocía… me alegra estar aquí y conocer gente nueva.

- Pues ponte cómodo, canijo.

Franky en seguida sirvió cuatro vasos de whisky y brindaron por estar todos juntos, aunque la mente de Zoro estaba en otro lado. Era notable inclusive para Usopp y Luffy que ni siquiera ellos tienen idea por lo que Zoro estaba pasando, aunque poco a poco el dolor de su corazón gradualmente estaba disminuyendo.

Mientras tanto, en un tren que había salido de la estación de Gare D Lyon, una hermosa dama estaba a bordo de primera clase, leyendo un libro de historia moderna, tratándose de la mismísima Robin, la cual permanecía calmada y contenta por este viaje que estaba haciendo. De momento, solo una cosa se le estaba pasando por la mente y al cerrar su libro y mostrarse nostálgica, se queda recostada con su mano en la mejilla, viendo con calma el pasaje de los terrenos franceses.

- ¿Qué estarás haciendo en este instante, Zoro? De seguro ya leíste mi carta.

Pero sorpresivamente, el teléfono comenzó a sonarle y es cuando lo saca atendiendo con el dispositivo de manos libres para hablar sin sostener el teléfono.

- ¿Aló? ¿Quién habla?

Y desde la otra línea, estaba una chica parisina disfrutando de un paseo por el Támesis, tratándose de la única amiga desesperante que tenía: Chanelle.

- Eres una mala amiga… ¿Cuándo pensabas llamarme, Robin?

Desde el tren, Robin se recuesta en su asiento, mostrándose muy sonriente, y al mismo tiempo con fatigas.

- Iba a hacerlo… estoy en camino a Lyon.

- ¿Lyon? ¿No se supone que tendrías que estar ahí en dos semanas?

- Así es, Chanelle, pero decidí acabar con este compromiso de una vez por todas.

Es cuando Chanelle, se sorprende por esta noticia que le dio Robin, y cruzándose de brazos le pregunta:

- ¿Robin? ¿Por qué es que estas terminando este compromiso antes del tiempo señalado?

- Bueno, es que si te lo digo serás capaz de regresarte de la emoción.

- A ver, pruébame, lunática.

- Este es el asunto… terminaré todo lo que está pendiente, para poder quedarme todo el mes de Agosto libre… incluyendo parte de Septiembre, para cuando llegues.

- ¿Y por qué haces eso?

- Primero que nada, nuestras acciones están subiendo a cada ciudad que visitamos para presentar nuestras líneas nuevas, y al mismo tiempo, a cada ciudad que vamos es una demanda mayor que se suple a tiempo, y por causa de esto, vendemos más sin tener que hacer nada.

Desde Londres, Chanelle se sienta calmada por un instante, pero estaba sorprendida por el desempeño que Robin estaba haciendo con su compañía.

- Me impresionas amiga… ¿Y cuál es la segunda razón?

Habiendo escuchado esta pregunta, Robin se queda en silencio por unos instantes, y al mismo tiempo se mordía los labios temiendo que su amiga hiciese un escándalo desde allá, así que suspira profundamente y le da la noticia esperada.

- La segunda razón de poder quedarme más tiempo libre es porque… quiero estar ocupando mi tiempo, con un hombre que conocí.

La cara que puso Chanelle, era tan graciosa que los mismos londinenses que estaban al lado de ella, creían que le estaba dando un shock anafiláctico, así que suspirando de modo tan fuerte, Chanelle dio un grito de emoción delante de los 300 ingleses que estaban a su alrededor. Robin estaba escuchando el escándalo desde el otro lado y se lleva la mano en la cara, diciéndose a sí misma:

- Mejor lo hubiera dicho al regresar.

Y al otro lado, Chanelle estaba muy emocionada diciendo:

- ¡No te lo puedo creer! ¿Es en serio? ¡Tengo que regresar a París para conocerlo, ya!

- No, no, no… tú sigue disfrutando de tus vacaciones, Chanelle… no lo conocerás aun.

Pero comenzaron los desfiles de preguntas inverosímiles para conocer al hombre que hace que Robin quiera tener su tiempo libre.

- Me tienes que decir todo… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Quién es? ¿Es atractivo? ¿Es un hombre dotado? ¿Cómo se llama? No, ya eso lo pregunté… ¡Qué emoción amiga, qué emoción!

Desde el tren que va a Lyon, Robin intentaba calmar estúpidamente a la amiga suya que se escuchaba desesperada por conocer al señor espadachín que hizo causar esta impresión a la morena atractiva.

- Chanelle, cálmate por favor… responderé una pregunta a la vez.

- No seas una pequeña vivaracha, respóndeme diez.

- Bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Quién es ese hombre?

- Bueno, es…

Mientras Robin comenzaba a describir a Zoro, mantenía su mirada ida hacia los aires, con una sonrisa de mujer maravillada.

- Es un hombre que vino desde Japón… lo conocí en un restaurante y me pareció maravilloso.

- ¿O sea que es un turista?

- Sí… es un…

- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿A qué se dedica?

- Es un deportista, o no sé si lo sea… es un espadachín.

- ¡Uy! Un hombre con una ocupación muy interesante… y misteriosa.

- Sí, eso dije yo… y se llama Zoro, Roronoa Zoro.

En ese momento, Chanelle desciende del barco por el rio Támesis y se dirige hacia una oficina dentro de un edificio, y continúa hablando.

- ¿Estás segura que se llama así? ¿Roronoa Zoro?

Pero desde la otra línea, Robin frunce el ceño y se da cuenta de algo extraño y es cuando se atreve a preguntar:

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas así? ¿Piensas investigarlo?

- Nooooooop.

- Adiós, Chanelle.

Sorpresivamente Robin le cuelga el teléfono, y se ríe por esto. Desde Londres, Chanelle se sorprende porque su amiga le colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Robin? Me ha colgado… ya veré como lo averiguo.

Y en el tren que va a Lyon, Robin estaba calmada y sonriente, hasta que se escucha que se oye en el intercomunicador que estaban llegando a la ciudad, así que la morena desciende del tren y camina con su ligero equipaje, hacia la ciudad, pero en el trayecto se detiene y observa hacia el cielo, sonriente y pensando dentro de sí misma:

- ¿Habrá leído mi carta? Solo espero que estos tres días se acaben rápido.

Dicho esto, continuó con su trabajo, localizada en otra de las ciudades más importantes de Francia, deseando que al regresar pueda reunirse con ese hombre peculiar que le hacía sacar esos mejores momentos que ella no recordaba haber disfrutado antes.


	11. Una Noche de Whisky

Pasó un día y ya era de noche en París, exactamente las 7.30, hora perfecta para que todos en la ciudad del amor, estuviesen disfrutando de lo necesario para sentirse a gusto con lo que la ciudad podía ofrecerles, con la excepción que Zoro estaba en casa de madame Depardieu, y roncaba en su habitación como un rinoceronte.

La anciana caminaba hacia la habitación del peliverde, y justo al entrar a la habitación, se cruza de brazos, extrañada por causa del insomnio que poseía este hombre.

- ¿Cómo es que siendo de noche, este muermo desea dormir?

Al instante, la anciana se acerca a la cama de Zoro y le acomoda la cabeza al espadachín y le ajusta la almohada, saliendo de esa habitación, cual madre preocupada por la postura nocturna de su hijo. Sorpresivamente el teléfono de su casa sonó.

- ¿Quién será a esta hora?

Y al atender el teléfono, desde la otra línea estaba Robin al teléfono, queriendo saber de ella y por supuesto, de Zoro.

- ¿Madame Depardieu? Es Robin.

- Niña, ¿En dónde estás?

- Estoy en Lyon…

Robin estaba paseándose por las calles de la ciudad, disfrutando del paraje, caminando con la compañía de unas chicas que estaban trabajando para ella. Mientras agitaba sus cabellos por los aires en el Pont La Feuillée, desde el río Saona, decía:

- Y está haciendo demasiado frío… como me encanta.

Madame Depardieu, se dirige a la cocina y se sirve una taza de café caliente, y se sienta en su sillón diciendo.

- Ya me lo imaginaba… la próxima vez me llevas contigo.

- Eso quisiera.

- ¿Y cuando regresas, niña querida?

Del otro lado del teléfono, una de las francesas le interrumpe preguntándole unos costos y ella después de hacer una rápida negociación, vuelve al teléfono.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¿Qué cuando regresas?

- Mañana estaré allá, eso tenlo por segura.

- Qué alegría que puedas regresar, hija… ya te extrañaba, mi niña.

- Entiendo…

En ese instante, se hizo un silencio en la comunicación y es cuando Robin se detiene de donde caminaba y sonríe diciendo.

- ¿Y como está Zoro? ¿Qué ha estado haciendo estos dos días en los que no he estado allá?

La anciana se ríe por causa de esto, y suspira alegre.

- ¿Zoro? Él está muy bien, querida… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que me gustaría saber de él y saber cómo ha estado.

- Bueno…

Madame Depardieu se levanta del sillón y se asoma hacia las escaleras y casi susurrando, explica:

- Su humor ha cambiado notablemente. No del todo, pero se muestra más tranquilo y alegre.

Robin desde la otra línea, se alegra por esto y continua caminando hasta llegar a un departamento en el que se estaba quedando y se emociona un tanto desesperada.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo está él? ¿Está feliz? ¿Ha preguntado por mí?

Esta serie de preguntas, sorprendió demasiado a madame Depardieu la cual tosía por haberse asustado después de un sorbo de café ahogado. Reponiéndose nuevamente, pregunta:

- ¿Qué te sucede? Sí, él está bien.

- ¿Y ha preguntado por mí?

- No lo sé, creo que no… ¿Por qué tanto interés repentino en Zoro, Robin?

En ese instante, Robin desvía su mirada, manteniéndola distante hacia otro lugar y es cuando su amplia sonrisa, se transforma en una escondida entre una facción seria.

- No lo sé, es un buen chico y me agrada.

La anciana sentía que lo que estaba diciendo su querida Robin era algo más significativo que una simple preocupación amistosa, y no se atrevió a arruinarle su momento pensativo con cosas tontas.

- Ya veo, me alegra saber que estés preocupada por él… pero en estos momentos está durmiendo.

- ¿Durmiendo? ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, parece que el día de ayer estuvo con nuevos amigos que conoció.

Es cuando Robin luego de recibir una taza de café, sonríe por esto, acordándose de Franky.

- Ah claro, ese debe ser Franky… al menos sé que está divirtiéndose y eso me alegra, ¿Pero está durmiendo?

- Sí, déjame ver si está durmiendo.

- Adelante, te espero.

Pero al asomarse a la habitación, los ronquidos del señor espadachín eran mucho más notables. El sueño era más profundo que sus ronquidos se asemejaban a serruchos cortando leños pesados. La anciana sostiene el teléfono y dice:

- No, está aun durmiendo… parece que el cuarto vibrara con sus ronquidos.

- Ya veo, típico de él.

- ¿Y a qué hora regresas mañana?

- Quizá como a las 9.

- Espero que disfrutes todo lo que ocurre por allá.

- Está bien, pero antes que cuelgues…

Esto sorprendió un poco a la anciana, y Robin sentía miedo de decir las cosas, pero por este instante solamente se contuvo de decir algo casi erróneo y expresó:

- Quiero que le digas a Zoro, que cuando llegue, que me busque en el aeropuerto de Roissy.

La anciana se rió por causa de esto, y le pregunta:

- ¿De verdad quieres que le diga eso?

- Sí, te lo agradecería… quisiera que sea él quien me reciba.

- No sé que tengas planeado, pero quizá sí se interese en encontrarte allá.

Acto seguido, terminaron de hablar y desde las escaleras, estaba bajando Zoro, mientras se rascaba los cabellos, con los parpados caídos por causa del sueño. Dirigiéndose a la nevera, saca una botella de vino y la destapa, para luego sentarse al lado de la anciana, bebiéndose la botella y preguntando:

- ¿Con quién hablabas?

- Estaba hablando con Robin.

Esto le dio una ligera impresión a Zoro, del cual luego de echarse un sorbo de vino, alzó sus cejas casi sorprendido, diciendo:

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuando regresa?

- Mañana, y desea que le encuentres en el aeropuerto, a las 9 de la mañana… así que tendrás que buscarla.

Al instante, Zoro casi se ahoga en el vino y dejando salirle por la nariz, se limpia y alza su ceja derecha, poniendo cara de pregunta irónica.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque yo te lo digo… de seguro llegará cansada y yo soy una ancianita que no puede encontrarle… ¿Harías ese favor por mí?

- Maldición, que fastidio… sí, lo haré.

Zoro se levanta resignado y al darse cuenta de la hora, decide darse un baño, ya que iba a salir. Ya siendo las 8.00 de la noche, Zoro se había arreglado de modo sencillo, y la anciana se cruza de brazos preguntando:

- ¿A dónde irás esta vez, Zoro?

- Unos amigos que conocí me invitaron a una de sus fiestas locas… así que decidí ir con ellos.

- ¿Amigos nuevos?

- Sí, ¿No es extraño?

En ese instante, Zoro se dio cuenta que la ancianita estaba muy contenta por esto, al punto de tener los ojos lacrimosos. Esto preocupó al peliverde que se aproximó hacia ella y le sujetó las mejillas, preguntándole:

- ¿Madame, que pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí, hijo… solo que me alegra que puedas ir eliminando esa tristeza que hay en tu corazón.

La anciana se da cuenta que Zoro ahora era quien se estaba enseriando y le colocó las manos en el pecho, diciéndole:

- Sé que es difícil dejar atrás este pesar, pero recuerda que no puedes vivir siempre con ese dolor en tu corazón… sobre toda cosa que guardes, guarda tu corazón porque de él mana la vida, hijo.

Instantáneamente Zoro comenzó a sentirse más aliviado y calmado dentro de sí mismo, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Al instante desde afuera, la bocina de un auto estaba repicando. Es cuando el peliverde se asoma por la ventana y ve a Franky en su automóvil.

- Ya llegó… madame, nos vemos más tarde.

- Que te diviertas, Zoro.

- Así será.

Zoro sale de la casa de madame Depardieu y se dirige hacia el auto de Franky. Este se estaba acomodando el copete y al ver que Zoro se sentaba a su lado, le dijo:

- ¡Súper! ¿Listo para buscar chicas, canijo?

Pero Zoro solamente se colocó sus lentes Ray Ban 3025 Aviator, voltea hacia Franky y le alza la ceja, diciéndole:

- Solo conduce, idiota pervertido.

Este se rió por escuchar esto y el auto emprendió marcha hacia el departamento de Franky; sin embargo, antes de llegar al lugar de la fiesta, Franky emprendió marcha hacia otro lugar, buscando a otras personas. Zoro ve que no estaba yéndose por la misma ruta, y pregunta:

- ¿A dónde vamos?

Franky se levanta los anteojos y sonríe.

- ¿A quienes estamos buscando, imbécil?

- Ya lo verás.

Y estacionándose en frente de un edificio de lujo, Franky se saca el teléfono y llama diciendo:

- ¡Oi, súper monada! ¡Ya estoy abajo!

Y colgando el teléfono, pasaron unos minutos y del edificio estaban saliendo Kaya, Angélique y Nami. Zoro se saca los lentes y al ver a Angélique, dice a Franky:

- ¿Las contactaste a todas?

- ¿No es una "Súper" idea?

- Claro, tener que invitar a Angélique es muy preocupante.

Las tres chicas se acercaron al auto y Zoro se levanta para dejar pasar a Nami, pero al dejar pasar a Kaya, Franky dice:

- Kaya que se siente delante conmigo… tú, Zoro, siéntate atrás con Nami y con Angélique.

Los ojos de Zoro se sobresaltaron por causa de esto que le dijo el pervertido, y volteando hacia Angélique, ve que le sonríe.

- Después de ti… Zoro querido.

- Maldición.

Zoro entra de mala gana y se sienta en medio de Nami y de Angélique, y emprenden marcha hacia el apartamento de Franky. Llegando a las 9.00 de la noche, después de haber hecho algunas paradas, todos estos subieron al departamento, y al abrirlo; habían muchas personas, festejando y bailando. Franky hace entrada y dice:

- ¡SÚUUUPEEEER!

Las chicas que bailaban en el centro de la sala, al ver a Franky se le fueron encima y le pedían que bailasen con ellas, mientras que Zoro se queda parado viendo como Nami y Kaya se iban a celebrar también. Al instante, aparecen Luffy y Usopp, celebrando con todos los demás y Luffy se acerca a Zoro, formando un escándalo y abrazándolo a su costado, diciéndole.

- Zoro, cabrón… ¡Pensé que no ibas a venir!

El peliverde ve a Luffy a su lado y gruñe muy incomodo:

- Como si tuviese muchas opciones, pendejo descerebrado.

- Bah, no te cortes… ven y baila con todos nosotros.

- No, prefiero beber whisky, o si no, beber sake.

Zoro y Luffy se dirigen hacia la cocina y por suerte, Franky aparece con una enorme botella de whisky, y la coloca ante el peliverde.

- Vamos, ¡Te reto delante de todos a que no te la bebes entera en 10 segundos!

- ¿Diez segundos?

Todos en el lugar se acercaron a la cocina para presenciar a Zoro. Este se sentía un poco contraído, pero al ver la botella en mano y como todos los que estaban a su alrededor le gritaban: "Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe", destapó la botella suspirando profundamente. A un lado Luffy le decía:

- Bébela toda, espadachín.

No teniendo más opción, Zoro se empina la botella entera y Franky contaba delante de todos, los segundos merecidos para este acontecimiento. Mientras estaba en el segundo ocho, ya Zoro se había terminado la botella entera de whisky, colocando la botella delante de la mesa. Luffy viendo que se la acabó completa, alza los puños delante de todos, gritando:

- ¡Se la ha terminado! ¡Zoro mola demasiado!

Y todos gritaron del mismo modo, pero el peliverde sonreía delante de todos, diciendo.

- Si me dan una de sake, me la termino en solamente cinco segundos… ¿Quieren ver esto?

Se hizo un silencio en todo el lugar, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Zoro, pero al mismo instante, todos gritaron enardecidos para ver este acontecimiento. Usopp aparece colocándole una enorme botella de sake y le dice:

- Vamos, no te cortes.

Luffy se aparece con otra botella de sake y la coloca delante de Zoro, para luego decirle:

- Esta también te la vas a tomar.

Al instante se sienta a un lado de Luffy, la mismísima Nami manteniéndose de frente de Zoro. El peliverde se sorprende por esto y pregunta a la chica holandesa:

- ¿Quieres competir contra mí?

Nami se saca el abrigo y permanece con una ligera blusa desabotonada, mostrando su sostén negro. Zoro, se remanga el sweater negro y se suena el cuello, oyendo que Nami decir:

- Te mostraré como bebemos en mi país… Zoro.

A un lado se le acerca Luffy a Zoro y le dice en secreto, mientras ambos miraban a Nami:

- Los europeos, especialmente regiones de Países Bajos y Alemania, son expertos bebiendo… como los cabrones vikingos.

Zoro se truena los dedos y sonríe cómodamente diciendo:

- No me interesa, los japoneses somos primitivos en estas cosas… además fueron los italianos quienes crearon las bebidas alcohólicas, y yo me terminaré esto como si nada.

Y levantándose ante todos, Zoro dice:

- Traigan todo el licor que tengan.

Los que estaban en la fiesta se enardecieron de la emoción, y Franky aprovechó para traer todo el alcohol disponible y Usopp aprovechó para hacer apuestas a ver quien ganaba. Ambos competidores estaban en la mesa y Franky se coloca en medio de ellos, hablando al público:

- ¡Muy bien, cabrones, presten atención! ¡Como verán todos aquí, tenemos a dos competidores de países distintos! ¡Por este lado tenemos al espadachín famoso, Roronoa Zoro; y por el otro lado, tenemos a la hermosa Nami! ¡Juntos dispuestos a ver quien soporta más alcohol, y el primero que caiga pierde!

Los vasos empezaron a ser servidos por el mismo Franky, colocando pintas grandes de whisky delante de ellos, y estos bebían apresurados, colocando los tarros en la mesa, diciendo:

- ¡Otra!

- ¡Otra!

Los gritos de todos los que estaban alrededor de ellos, era de emoción y es cuando Franky continua sirviendo. Los minutos pasaron en esa fiesta. Zoro y Nami llevaban cada uno de ellos 6 pintas de whisky y nadie empezaba a sentirse mareado o ebrio. Franky continuaba sirviendo las pintas de whisky y decía:

- Ya va media hora y aun siguen bebiendo… esto es apenas el comienzo.

Y a un lado Usopp estaba sin la camisa puesta, ya que estaba ebrio al igual que Luffy, ambos con las camisas amarradas a sus cabezas, como si fuesen gorros árabes, armando escándalos ante todos, pero por sobre todo Usopp estaba diciendo:

- ¡Vamos, sigan sus apuestas! ¿Quién ganará? ¿El Dragón verde de Japón o la Gata naranja de Holanda?

La gente comenzaba a entregar billetes de euros hacia Usopp y Luffy se reía a carcajadas, diciendo a su amigo narizón:

- Que excelente negocio… ¿No crees?

- Es el mejor, idiota.

Otra media hora más pasó y ambos llevaban ya 13 pintas de whisky, mostrándose los dos con resistencia de seguir bebiendo. Otra media hora pasó y la cantidad exacta era de 18 pintas, y Zoro comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareado y es sostenido por Luffy, quien le dice:

- Vamos, Zoro, no te cortes, que aun falta para que se acabe el whisky.

Y al frente de ellos estaba Nami, riéndose como una lunática ya que los efectos del alcohol le estaban empezando a causar efectos, y se mofaba del peliverde.

- Vamos, Zoro… ya estás acabado.

- Eso lo veremos, ¡Otra ronda!

En seguida Franky continuaba sirviendo más licor, pero en este caso al llevar la 21 de las pintas, Zoro y Nami se sentían que no podían más, y ambos se miraban a los ojos, pero el orgullo de Nami hizo que al intentar beber el tarro, se desplomó al frente de la mesa, diciendo tonterías que pocos podían entender. Esto no era motivo de celebración. Antes que Zoro intentase levantarse de la mesa, Franky lo detiene y le dice:

- Espera canijo… tienes que terminarte tu tarro, para poder considerarte como ganador… ¿Creíste que era tan fácil?

Es cuando todos estaban atentos a ver lo que Zoro estaba haciendo, pero preferiblemente apostaban a que perdería. El peliverde como todo espadachín que se apreciase, pensaba dentro de sí mismo que rendirse no era de sus pretextos, así que echando su mano hacia la mesa, sostiene la pinta de modo cansado y luego de esto, intenta vomitar pero retiene su respiración y Luffy se coloca detrás de él y lo reconforta, susurrándole al oído:

- Vamos Zoro, no te rindas… tú puedes.

Unos comenzaron a vociferar el nombre de Zoro con mucho ánimo, con excepción de Angélique y Kaya, quienes esperaban que Nami ganase. Y Franky coreaba a una voz el nombre de su amigo, diciéndole:

- ¡Vamos, Zoro! ¡Zoro! ¡Zoro!

Todos hacían lo mismo, y el peliverde sonreía con esto y levantando su cabeza de la mesa, extiende la mano hacia la pinta y mira el contenido, para luego delante de todos, bebérsela como si no fuese nada para él, dándole así la victoria de la apuesta. Luffy por un lado y Usopp por el otro lado, alzaron los brazos del adormecido Zoro, gritando:

- ¡Hemos ganado, hemos ganado!

- ¡Sí, Banzai! ¡Banzai!

Los minutos pasaron y Zoro se levanta a duras penas de la mesa, siendo ayudado por estos dos, caminándolo hacia el balcón. Zoro se sostuvo en la posa manos y Usopp contaba el dinero, diciéndole:

- Hicimos 15.000 euros de ganancia… estos desgraciados sí que tenían dinero disponibles.

Pero Luffy golpeaba severamente a Zoro por la espalda, animándole con su ganancia.

- Este cabrón sí que aguanta bebiendo… es lo mejor que se nos ha pasado por el camino.

- Bueno, ahora tendremos que dividirnos.

Pero Zoro sintió ganas de vomitar y dispuso de hacerlo, sorprendiendo a estos dos tontos, que se echaron hacia atrás. Franky se asoma a verlos, y mientras Zoro se limpiaba la boca, ante el reguero de vomito, dijo:

- Imagino que nunca habías bebido lo suficiente, ¿No?

El peliverde se levanta, y mientras le pasaban chicles de mentas, responde ante Franky:

- Es que combinar el whisky con el sake, es muy inoportuno.

- Ya veo, ¡Que siga la fiesta!

Estos cuatro tontos entraron a la fiesta y continuaron con todo. Angélique estaba sentada en uno de los muebles del departamento de Franky y no le quitaba la vista a Zoro, mientras estaba ante sus amigos celebrando. Es cuando Kaya se da cuenta de esto y pregunta:

- ¿Qué tanto le miras a Zoro?

Angélique se sorprende por esto, y se cruza de brazos, diciendo:

- No, nada… es que me sorprende aun como es que Robin ha puesto interés en ese chico.

- No lo sabremos nunca, amiga, pero tú sabes cómo es Robin, es impredecible en estas cosas.

- Dilo por ti misma, yo conozco a Robin y desconozco lo que se trama.

- Pero míralo…

Ambas desvían su mirada hacia el peliverde, y Kaya sonríe diciendo:

- ¿No te parece un hombre interesante de conocer?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?

- Que sea lo que sea que se esté tramando Robin, tenemos que respetar sus ideas y permitirle estas cosas… quizá algo bueno suceda, ¿No lo crees?

En ese instante, aparece Usopp y le extiende la mano a Kaya, diciéndole a Angélique:

- Discúlpame, pero me robaré a esta belleza… salgamos a bailar.

Kaya se fue sonriente con Usopp y Angélique se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás, incluyendo a Nami, que poco a poco se recuperaba. Estos estaban sentados en un lado apartado de la fiesta, y Franky por causa extraña se había sacado los pantalones, y Zoro nuevamente se lo estaba recriminando:

- ¿Por qué no te pones los malditos pantalones de una puñetera vez?

- Porque así me siento más… ¡SÚUUUUPEEEEER!

Nami estaba a un lado de Angélique y se intentaba recuperar, diciéndole a Zoro:

- Ganaste esta vez, pero para la próxima estaré más preparado.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se cruza de brazos y dice:

- No hay problema, cuando gustes otra vez.

- Esta vez no tendré nada en el estomago, ya que antes de venir aquí, me tomé una botella de sake.

- Eso dificulta las cosas, ¿No es así?

- Claro.

En ese instante, Zoro tranza mirada con Angélique, y le guiña el ojo, para hacer que se sintiese incomoda, pero esta mujer se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada a un lado, diciendo:

- Que competencia más absurda han hecho.

Toda la fiesta resultó ser una noche para poder recordar. Las horas pasaron y muchos se habían ido del departamento de Franky, hasta que amaneció. Zoro estaba dormido en el sofá grande y estaba reaccionando, pero al abrir sus ojos, vio un pantalón en su cara. Zoro se sorprende y se levanta, echándolo a un lado.

- Maldito sea Franky por dejar sus menudencias por todos lados.

Luego de esto, se rasca la cabeza y camina hacia la nevera, dándose cuenta que no había nada para beber.

- Demonios, me he bebido todo anoche.

Es cuando en ese instante, aparece detrás de él nada más y nada menos que Angélique, la cual estaba caminando adormecida. Zoro se da la vuelta y se cruza de brazos, preguntándole:

- ¿Pasaste la noche aquí?

- No lo recuerdo… bebí demasiado.

Al instante se levanta Franky y se asoma a la cocina con solamente una camisa y en tangas. Rascándose la cabeza, ve a estos dos y sonríe diciendo:

- ¿Interrumpo algo?

Angélique se enoja y se va de la presencia de ellos, pero Zoro solamente se reía por esto.

- Esta mujer es un dolor en el culo.

- Ya lo veo, pero está "Súper" ardiente… ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo atractiva que está?

- No me interesa.

- Claro, solamente estás interesado en la morena de enormes pechos y de trasero provocador.

Es cuando Zoro se acuerda que hoy Robin estaría llegando, por el cual mientras tenía la cabeza metida en la nevera buscando algo de whisky, al recordar esto, se sorprende y golpea su cabeza con la nevera. Saliendo de ella, y cayendo en el suelo, dice:

- ¿Qué hora es?

Franky se mira el reloj y dice:

- Son las 8.30… ¿Por qué?

- Tengo que salir al aeropuerto de Roissy.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Justo ahora?

- Así es… Robin está llegando y quedé con que iría a recogerla.

Así que desesperado, el peliverde caminaba por todos lados buscando sus zapatos, y se recuerda que necesita llegar rápido.

- Franky, necesito que me lleves hasta allá.

- Ah no, eso sí que no… tengo una maldita resaca y lo menos que quiero es salir de aquí.

- Bueno, entonces dame las llaves de tu Corvette.

- Debes estar bromeando…

La seriedad de los ojos de Zoro eran evidentes de la situación, pero Franky se coloca la mano en la cabeza, diciendo:

- Estás hablando en serio…

- Dame las malditas llaves.

- ¿Sabes manejar?

- Por supuesto, idiota.

Terminando de colocarse las botas, Zoro se alista y se enjuaga la boca para no llegar mal arreglado en su prisa. Franky se sienta en el mueble y dice:

- Las llaves están en mi cuarto… búscalas en el velador.

Zoro se apresura a la habitación, y al abrirla encuentra a Usopp y a Luffy, juntos durmiendo en el suelo. El peliverde muestra su cara de ironía al ver que Usopp estaba chupándose el dedo mientras dormía y Luffy le estaba chupando el dedo gordo del pie a Usopp.

- Yo no vi nada.

Zoro encuentra las llaves, cierra la puerta de la habitación y se dirige hacia la puerta, no sin antes ser advertido por Franky, el cual le dijo:

- Si me lo dañas, me tendrás que pagar 85.000.000 euros.

- Vete al diablo.

Y así mismo Zoro sale del edificio, emprendiendo marcha hacia el aeropuerto, mientras que Franky extendía sus pies en la mesa frente al mueble, bebiendo su refresco de cola y sonriendo por ver como su amigo estaba interesado en encontrar y recoger a la mujer que lo hacía sentir así.


	12. El Regalo Perfecto para Ti

El tráfico estaba insoportable, aun nadie se explicaba cómo era que la paciencia de alguien tan impaciente fuese probada, y es cuando nos hacemos preguntas tales como: ¿Cómo es que estas cosas que no vemos en las películas, no ocurren en estas situaciones de emergencia? Eso era lo que se estaba preguntando un hombre impaciente que se mostraba desesperando. Zoro continuaba atrofiado entre el trafico de la avenida que llevaba hacia el aeropuerto, y el Corvette estaba ansiando un poco de velocidad, pero tenía que conformarse con rascarse la cabeza, mientras estaba desesperado, atorado en el tráfico intenso.

- Maldita sea… ¿Por qué no salí temprano?

Y mirando a los lados, se dice a sí mismo:

- ¿Por qué calle debo ir? Yo tomé la de la derecha y seguí recto… o sea derecho… o sea a la derecha.

Pero al ver hacia atrás, se da cuenta que estaba yendo en círculos, desorientado como siempre.

- Diablos, no es por aquí… pero, ¿No seguí las instrucciones? ¿Para qué entonces es este maldito GPS?

Al instante, se da cuenta que ni siquiera se había dado un baño apropiado, y se siente un "golpe de ala", como se dice en regiones occidentales. Echándose severamente hacia atrás, el peliverde se dice a sí mismo:

- Ni siquiera me bañé… ¡Demonios! Apesto a vaca muerta.

Luego de esto, se concentra en tocar la bocina del auto, asomándose con la cabeza por la ventana, gritando al conductor del frente.

- Oye, cabrón… ¡Mueve tu estúpido auto!

Por la ventana del auto delantero, se asoma un francés que le insulta y le grita delante de todos. Ahí es cuando Zoro se da cuenta que le estaban hablando perfectamente en un francés que ni siquiera entendía.

- No entiendo una mierda lo que estás diciendo, francés de porquería… ¡Mueve el maldito auto!

Al instante, el trafico agilizó un poco el movimiento, pero al darse cuenta que estaba pasando por una enorme fuente dentro del casco central de la ciudad, Zoro se detiene pro un instante y se pone a pensar en algo que estaba viendo y se dice a sí mismo:

- Una fuente… ¿Será buena idea que…?

Ahí es cuando Zoro se da cuenta que detrás de sí mismo, en el asiento trasero del auto, había una camiseta negra que parecía ser de uno de los tontos de Usopp o Luffy. Revisando la proporción de esa camisa, consideró usarla, pero antes de eso, Zoro se estaciona cerca de la fuente y es cuando se baja del auto, y como si fuese poco delante de los turistas, se va sacando la ropa.

- No llegaré al aeropuerto, así como apesto.

Así que Zoro se saca la ropa que cargaba y la arroja dentro del auto, quitándose todo lo que estaba usando, quedándose solamente en calzoncillos. Las personas lo miraban de modo extraño y este se lanza en la fuente, bañándose sin sentir vergüenza alguna, para quitarse el aroma de alcohol y de otras fragancias desmedidas. No pasó ni siquiera diez minutos cuando el peliverde se sale de ese lugar, y ve que muchos le estaban viendo en silencio, y es cuando les grita diciéndoles:

- ¿Qué demonios están mirando? Tengo que llegar a buscar a una bella dama y no puedo llegar apestoso… claro, como si estos franceses estúpidos me entendiesen.

En seguida se subió y se secó el cuerpo con el sweater sucio y se colocó la ropa, incluyendo la camiseta limpia que estaba detrás del auto. Zoro vio que le quedaba muy bien y al mismo tiempo detalla que en la guantera del auto, estaba un perfume de Franky que parecía ser agradable para usarlo. Zoro lo levanta y lee:

- Christian Lacroix… "Absynthe"

Rociándose todo el cuerpo con el perfume, empezando por el cuello diciéndose:

- Por si me besa…

Luego por el cuerpo y por las axilas, diciendo:

- Por si me abraza…

Y es cuando se echa después de los pies, en el entrepiernas, sonriendo y bromeando:

- Por si se pasa… uno nunca sabe.

En seguida, colocándose sus lentes, se miró por el espejo retrovisor del frente y sonrió diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Ahora sí me siento mucho mejor.

Arrancando el auto, dándose cuenta que estaba a punto de perderse por la hora, estaba manejando por la carretera a 180 kilómetros por hora, casualmente no siendo detenido por ningún policía patrullero.

Ya llegando al aeropuerto de Roissy, Zoro se baja del auto dándose cuenta luego que la camiseta que tenía, le quedaba muy bien, pero al mismo tiempo estaba con un olor imperecedero que no sabía de dónde venía.

- Demonios, ya es tarde para cambiármela… pero, ¿En dónde está Robin?

Zoro se baja del auto, justo en donde estaban los taxistas esperando a los recién llegados pasajeros, y decide entrar al aeropuerto, mirando a los lados. Fue cuando de momento, el peliverde se pregunta:

- No entiendo que mujer es capaz de irse en un jodido tren y regresar en avión… claro, una mujer acaudalada puede hacer eso como si nada.

Las personas que veían a Zoro, casi enojado y hablando consigo mismo, lo miraban extraño y al mismo instante lo ignoraban por completo. De pronto es cuando desde uno de los pasillos de llegada, Zoro alza la mirada y ve caminar una mujer muy hermosa y atractiva, que llamaba la atención de todos los hombres que la veían de modo libidinoso. Era la mismísima Robin que se aproximaba hacia la salida, con un abrigo blanco, combinada con una vestimenta de mujer ejecutiva de clase alta. La bella morena mira al frente y se da cuenta que Zoro estaba esperándola y se saca los anteojos, sacudiendo sus cabellos a los lados, mostrando su sonrisa cándida que hacía sentir a Zoro un poco nervioso.

- Zoro me vino a buscar… que lindo.

El peliverde se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía con el mentón alzado, moviendo su cabeza a un lado, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Ahí viene esa mujer… parece contenta porque la vine a buscar, solamente soy un pelele que hace sus favores.

Y finamente ambos se acercaron. Robin no lo pudo evitar y veía a Zoro con agrado, diciéndole:

- Buenos días, Zoro… no sabes cuan alegre estoy que hayas venido por mí.

Pero el espadachín, actuó de modo indiferente como de costumbre, y suspiró a un lado, expresando:

- Bah, lo hice porque madame Depardieu me lo pidió… además, nadie iba a hacerlo.

- Aun así, gracias por eso… eres todo un amor.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se sonrojó un poco y comenzó a gruñir desinteresadamente, diciéndose:

- Aquí vine otra vez con sus juegos… odio pasar por estos numeritos, avergonzado.

La morena solamente se reía por esto, y ahí estaban estos dos, como almas en pena que se necesitaban el uno con el otro, y de pronto, Zoro palmea sus manos y pregunta:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Nos vamos, duquesa?

- Claro, corazón… pero antes, tengo que pedirte que me traigas mi equipaje.

- Bien, ¿Dónde está?

Robin estaba señalando de espaldas con su pulgar hacia atrás, y Zoro al ver el equipaje siente que la mandíbula se le cae, sorprendiéndose por ver que estaba contemplando siete maletas pesadas. El peliverde se rasca la cabeza desesperado, pero solamente deja salir una risa ahogada.

- ¿Esas son tus maletas? Será todo un placer… te espero en el auto afuera.

Es cuando Robin echa un vistazo hacia afuera y pregunta extrañada:

- ¿Un auto? ¿Viniste en auto?

- Así es, Franky me ofreció su auto para poder venir a buscarte.

- Vaya que sorpresa, te espero afuera.

Y cuando Zoro desvía su mirada hacia los equipajes, caminó hacia ellas diciéndose con un reproche:

- ¿Cómo es que una simple mujer puede tener tantos equipajes? ¿Qué compró? ¿Un maldito centro comercial entero?

La morena ya estaba en el auto y ve como Zoro estaba trayendo en peso, las enormes maletas, para luego ocupar espacio en el auto, combinando la maletera y los asientos de atrás. Robin se decía a sí misma:

- Qué lindo se ve.

Así que terminando de acomodar todas las maletas, Zoro entra cansado al asiento del conductor, y suspira profundamente. La morena sonríe diciéndole:

- Bien, ¿Sabes cómo llegar a mi departamento?

- No, no sé en donde diablos vives.

- Bien… entonces te guiaré, tontín.

Zoro enciende el motor del Corvette y emprende marcha hacia el apartamento de Robin, siendo guiada por ella misma hacia el destino. Ya eran las 11 de la mañana y Zoro se detiene ante un enorme edificio, donde estaba viviendo Robin. Este se sorprende al ver el enorme tamaño diciéndose:

- Sí que es grande…

Así que desciende del auto y se dirige hacia atrás, para sacar las maletas, pero escucha que Robin se resuena la garganta, haciéndole entender que quería que le abriese la puerta. Así que Zoro se dispone a abrirle la puerta, y cuando hace esto, se mofa de ella en broma y se inclina.

- Adelante, su alteza real… estoy a su merced.

Robin se reía y Zoro se disponía a traerle el equipaje, pero la morena se fue subiendo al departamento.

- Oye, ¿En qué piso y departamento vives?

- En el último… todo el piso es mío.

Ya habiendo dicho esto, Robin sube al ascensor y deja que Zoro traiga los equipajes. En ese momento, el peliverde se da cuenta que había un guardia y lo llama.

- Oye tú, ven acá… ¿Hablas mi idioma?

- Sí señor, ¿Qué desea?

- Te daré 50 euros, si me ayudas a subir todo este maldito equipaje… ¿Qué dices?

El guardia se cruza de brazos y dice:

- ¿50 euros? Eso es muy poco, señor.

- ¿Cuánto quieres?

- Deme 200 euros y le ayudo.

- ¡Vete al infierno!

Así que Zoro se dispone a subir todas las maletas al ascensor y presiona el botón del piso de Robin, y al llegar, saca todos los equipajes, colocándolos en el recibidor. Después de esto, Zoro alza la mirada y ve que el departamento de Robin era todo un lujo grandioso.

- ¿Aquí es donde Robin vive?

Todo se veía mucho mejor acomodado y parecía un hotel cinco estrellas. Caminando de un lado a otro, el peliverde se sorprendía diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Es tres veces más grande que el de Franky… aquí podemos vivir todos.

En ese instante, Zoro se encamina a la sala y se sienta en uno de los muebles, y de pronto se da cuenta que la ropa de Robin estaba esparcida en el suelo, como si se hubiese desvestido mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, y al instante Robin sale de su habitación con una bata blanca que le llegaba a los muslos, mostrando su escote. Zoro al darse cuenta de esto, se sorprendió un poco y desvió su mirada a un lado.

- Eh… ya subí todo el equipaje, ahora parece que me iré.

Robin se estaba destrenzando el cabello con sus manos y decía:

- Gracias Zoro… eres muy amable, cariño.

- Bueno, me voy.

Zoro se levanta del mueble y al dirigirse hacia la salida, Robin lo llama diciéndole:

- Zoro, espera…

Este voltea hacia atrás, con las manos metidas en el bolsillo, manteniéndose serio, y ella se le acerca, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

- No lo sé, creo que ningún plan… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que quisiera hacer algunas cosas cuando salga en la tarde y pensaba que quizá te gustaría acompañarme.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Era estúpido, ¿No era más fácil decirle que saliese con pelo porque ella quería estar en compañía con él? Zoro se encogió de hombros y por alguna curiosa razón, le pareció una buena idea.

- Claro, ¿Por qué no? ¿A qué hora vengo por ti?

- En una hora.

- ¿Tan rápido?

- Así es… es preciso que te apresures.

- Qué extraño, bueno, no sé qué es lo que te tramas, pero parece ser interesante.

- Bien, te espero aquí en una hora… ahora yo me iré a duchar, y quizá tú hagas lo mismo.

Robin le da la espalda a Zoro y se dirige hacia la salida del edificio, para subirse al auto, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¿En una hora? Bien, me apresuraré entonces.

Es cuando emprende marcha rápida hacia la casa de madame Depardieu. Ya Zoro estaba alistado y por una curiosa razón, al manejar el auto solo de regreso, no se perdió. ¿Será porque anhelaba poder llegar rápido ante Robin? Quién sabe.

Zoro estaba arreglado y esta vez "bien bañado", luego de una mañana casi ajetreada. Madame Depardieu se sorprende al ver como Zoro estaba apresurado en su arreglo, y se cruza de brazos sonriendo por esto. Inmediatamente el peliverde sale hacia el auto de Franky, que por razones obvias, aun no se lo había devuelto. Emprendiendo marcha hacia el departamento de Robin, Zoro llegó justamente a la hora, ascendiendo hacia el piso de la morena.

- Muy bien, espero no haber llegado tarde.

Cuando el ascensor se abre, Robin estaba con los brazos cruzados, casi terminando de arreglarse, justamente en el recibidor. Zoro se impresiona y entra diciendo:

- He llegado a tiempo.

- Es verdad.

Robin se dirige hacia la cocina y Zoro camina directamente detrás de ella, para luego ver que ella le sacaba una botella de sake, colocándosela en la mesa.

- ¿Quieres un poco?

Zoro siente que se le hace agua a la boca, y sin pensarlo dos veces, responde:

- Por supuesto.

- Bébela toda si quieres.

- Claro que lo haré.

Es cuando Robin se dirige hacia su habitación y termina de arreglarse, diciéndole a Zoro desde la habitación:

- ¿Viniste en el auto de Franky?

Y desde la cocina, Zoro se levanta con la botella de sake y camina hacia la sala de estar, respondiéndole en voz alta:

- ¡Así es, no se lo pude llevar de regreso!

- ¡No importa, ese nos servirá!

Al instante, Robin ya estaba lista y aparece ante el peliverde, mostrando un atuendo más juvenil, cosa que lo sorprendió bastante. Ambos salen del edificio y Zoro ve que Robin se encaminaba hacia la puerta del auto, pero este se apresura y le abre.

- Permíteme.

Al cual Robin entra sentándose en el auto y diciendo:

- Vaya, aprendes rápido.

- Sí, en estas cosas soy muy especifico… ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos?

- Tú solo conduce.

Estos dos emprendieron marcha hacia el centro urbano de parís, y según las coordenadas que Robin le estaba indicando, llegaron a un lugar que Zoro no se imaginó ir, y se detuvieron en la 22 Rue du Départ, cosa de la cual el peliverde ve un monstruoso centro comercial enorme. Entrando al estacionamiento, ambos se bajan y Zoro pregunta:

- Este lugar, sí que es enorme… ¿Cómo se llama?

Y la morena, luego de colocarse sus anteojos oscuros, sonríe ante Zoro, diciéndole:

- Galeries Lafayette.

Acto seguido ambos entran, y cuando Zoro cruzaba la puerta principal, se sorprende de ver un lugar tan majestuoso y con la presencia de miles de personas que al día merodean por ese lugar. Robin se da cuenta que su acompañante estaba maravillado y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Estoy sin palabras… esto de verdad que me sorprende.

Y alzando su mirada hacia Robin, Zoro se saca los lentes y le dice:

- Gracias.

En ese momento, Robin se acerca y le acaricia la mejilla, arqueando sus cejas. Pero luego le sostuvo de la mano y le haló para llevarlo a otro lado.

- Ahora tenemos que venir por acá… ¡Quiero buscar algo!

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, vamos.

Robin se apresuraba sosteniéndole la mano a Zoro, y entran en un local de ropa para mujer, y es cuando la morena lo guía a un almacén y le pregunta:

- Dime una cosa, señor espadachín…

En ese instante, la morena bella se coloca detrás de Zoro, haciéndole que vea una serie de vestidos en una tienda del centro comercial. Sosteniéndole de los hombros, Robin se aproxima al oído derecho del peliverde y le pregunta:

- Sí considerases salir con una hermosa chica, con la cual quisieses una relación seria en tu vida, luego de mirar todo lo que está delante de tus ojos… ¿Qué vestido te gustaría que usase?

Esta pregunta era difícil para Zoro. ¿No saben por qué? Porque obviamente seguía pensando en Kuina, aunque sea un solo pensamiento distante. Solo esto le causa problemas al pensarlo. Cruzándose de brazos, el señor espadachín trataba de buscar algo habituado para la amada de su imaginación.

- Esto está muy difícil… me pides que escoja, pero por desgracia, no tengo una persona en mi vida para que pueda escogerle que usar.

- Pero esta vez, solamente imagínalo… haz la prueba.

Robin se aleja y se coloca a la derecha de Zoro. El peliverde se lleva una mano al mentón y desvía su mirada hacia el atuendo que Robin tenía y ve que poseía una chaqueta ajustada a su cuerpo de cuero color azul, de cuello clásico, con botones y mangas largas. Al instante ve que poseía unos jeans ajustados negros y unas botas de tacones.

- No sabría como escogerlas… pero esta vez según lo que veo en ti, parece que te combinas con muchas ropas oscuras y…

Al instante se ve como estaba combinado a sí mismo, dándose cuenta que estaba casi vestida como ella, con la diferencia que la chaqueta de cuero ajustada era negra y estaba desabotonada, mostrando una franela verde.

- Te combinas en estos momentos como yo, pues…

Zoro se aproxima al montón de ropa, pero al instante se aproxima una vendedora que le pregunta a Robin:

- Buenos días, mademoiselle… ¿Qué desean?

Pero Robin le llama diciéndole:

- Es que mi hombre me está ayudando a escoger un hermoso vestido para una fiesta que tendremos, y es cuando espero confiar en sus gustos… ¿Me entiende?

La vendedora lo que hace es reírse con Robin, mientras que Zoro habiendo escuchado esta conversación, se siente un poco avergonzado, y escucha que Robin le dice desde atrás, mofándose y aprovechándose de la situación.

- Vamos, mi amor bello… mi terrón de azúcar, todavía sigo esperando.

Y volviendo a la vendedora le dice otra cosa, haciendo avergonzar más a Zoro.

- Es que me ama tanto que me pidió que me pusiese lo que él me escogiese… ¿No es un amor mi querido novio?

- Sí, ojala yo tuviese un hombre que me lleve a comprar y me escoja mi propia ropa.

- Ojala, deseo con todo mi corazón que lo encuentres.

Así que Zoro ignorando las carcajadas de estas dos mujeres, miraba entre los vestidos, uno que le llamó demasiado la atención. Era un vestido de gala color vino tinto, largo y ajustado a el cuerpo para poder lucir hermosa, además de ser un poco amplio para poder caminar segura, este tipo de vestidos de gala rojo es elegido por las chicas altas.

Zoro en ese entonces voltea hacia atrás, y sonríe con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos. Por lo visto, ante estas dos mujeres parecía haber hecho una elección.

- ¿Ya elegiste, mi amor?

- Sí, creo que encontré el perfecto para ti… pero antes de señalártelo, te escogeré otro que también vi que llamó mi atención.

Y cuando Zoro voltea hacia el otro vestido, aparecen dos vendedoras que ven este cuadro y se acercan preguntándole a la otra vendedora que estaba con Robin lo que pasaba. Al enterarse de todo lo que Robin les dijo, estas tres vendedoras se alegraban entusiasmadas por causa de esto, diciéndose entre ellas.

- ¡Qué afortunada eres de tener a un novio que te escoja tu ropa!

- ¡No todos se toman tiempo para esto, mademoiselle Robin!

- ¡Qué lindo! ¡Quiero un novio así!

Desde el almacén de vestidos, Zoro volteaba hacia Robin y rezongaba muy gracioso, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Maldita sea, ahora me falta que todos se paren a ver lo que pasa aquí.

Mientras pasaba todo esto, Robin estaba cruzada de brazos y se dice a sí misma:

- Vamos, Zoro… te espera una sorpresa.

Es en ese entonces cuando Zoro ve otro vestido de gala muy peculiar, y este en especial era de color negro, con una abertura en la parte de la pierna y aplicaciones de color plata en la parte del busto. Robin se dio cuenta del vestido que escogió Zoro y le pregunta:

- ¿Ya te decidiste?

Zoro voltea y saca los dos vestidos que escogió, diciendo:

- Estos dos que están aquí me gustan mucho, así que son los que quiero para ti.

Robin se da cuenta que eran unos vestidos muy hermosos, pero al mismo instante las vendedoras se acercan a Zoro y se muestran admiradas con su encanto. Librándose como pudo de ellas, Zoro se acerca a Robin y le dice:

- Estas mujeres, ¿Cuál es su desespero?

- Nada que ver… ¿Te gustan esos dos?

- Sí, son los mejores, de hecho…

Dirigiéndose a la caja en donde estaba quien recibía el dinero, el peliverde sonríe y le ofrece ese regalo a su morena.

- Te los obsequio.

Este acto de sencillez de parte de Zoro, fue algo que sorprendió mucho a la morena, que no sabía aun que decir por esto.

- ¿Es en serio?

- Por supuesto… son tuyos.

La sonrisa cándida de Zoro, hizo que las vendedoras esperasen la respuesta de Robin, que inmediatamente no lo pensó dos veces.

- Está bien, los acepto.

Luego de salir de ese lugar, con dos vestidos hermosos que eran sorprendentes, ambos caminaban por los pasillos. Zoro estaba sosteniendo los dos vestidos y Robin le sujetaba el brazo, recostando su cabeza en su fuerte hombro como muestra de agradecimiento.

- Es muy lindo de tu parte, Zoro… gracias por este regalo.

Cuando escuchó esto, teniendo a Robin en su hombro, Zoro tuvo un ligero recuerdo de un momento que él tuvo con Kuina. Estaban los dos caminando de modo igual, dentro de un centro comercial en Tokio, y volviendo en sí, Zoro se detiene. Robin levanta la mirada y dice:

- ¿Zoro? ¿Estás bien?

Al instante, el peliverde reacciona de modo inmediato y mostrando casi un pesar en sus ojos, pregunta:

- ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?

- Sí, que te agradezco por este regalo… ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien, quizá tenga hambre.

- Está bien, sigamos caminando entonces.

Robin se muestra sonriente y continua caminando junto con el peliverde que se recuperaba de su mente.

- Aun me falta por agradecerte, tontín.

Pero Zoro estaba con su mano izquierda sosteniendo los vestidos y con la otra metida en el bolsillo, sirviendo su brazo como recostadero de Robin, aunque ella es más alta que él.

- No es por nada, considéralo como una muestra de agradecimiento hacia ti.

Y ambos continuaban caminando por medio de los pasillos enormes del centro comercial monstruoso y lujoso, dándoles a entender que el día apenas estaba comenzando.


	13. Recordando Nuestra Salida

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Franky, en la habitación de los estúpidos amigos del fornido peliazul, estaban despertándose Usopp y Luffy, de su sueño profundo. Usopp se da cuenta que Luffy le estaba chupando el dedo gordo del pie derecho, y se siente asqueado, diciendo:

- Joder, tendré que lavármelo luego.

Al instante Luffy se despierta e ignora el hecho de haber estado durmiendo con el pulgar de Usopp en su boca y se levanta de la cama, estirándose y bostezando.

- Parece que la fiesta estuvo demasiado intensa, ¿No crees?

- Quién sabe, pero me tendré que lavar el pie… debido a no tener que seguir durmiendo contigo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por nada.

Ambos se levantan y se dirigen hacia la cocina del departamento, y Luffy se dispone a vaciar la heladera, comiendo lo que primero tomase con su mano. Usopp se rascaba la cabeza y mirando a los lados, pregunta:

- ¿En dónde está Kaya? ¿Ya se fue tan rápido?

Luffy escucha esta pregunta y saca la cabeza con la boca llena de comida, preguntando:

- ¿De que eftaf fabando?

- Que Kaya se fue y no está en ningún lado… pensé que se quedaría conmigo.

- Ah ya veo…

Instantáneamente Luffy traga la comida y apuntando a Usopp con una pata de pollo cocinada, pregunta:

- ¿En serio te interesa estar con ella?

- No seas ingenuo Luffy… Kaya es mi chica especial y la mejor de mi mundo.

- Entiendo, pero ¿Cuándo te atreverás a decirle lo que sientes por ella?

Esta pregunta extraña de parte de un chico que parecía no conocer nada del amor, resultó ser tan directa para el narigón Usopp, que le hizo remorderse la conciencia. En seguida se sienta en el mueble y se cruza de brazos, diciendo:

- No lo sé… quizá cuando tenga el tiempo adecuado para hacerlo.

- Que pendejo eres.

Usopp se enoja y alza el puño, reprochando:

- Oye, ¡No seas tan jeta!

Luffy se dirige hacia Usopp y se sienta a un lado, con tres pedazos de carne, diciendo:

- Ayer o cualquier día con ella, es un día perfecto para que puedas decirle lo que sientes o piensas.

- No es tan fácil, Luffy.

Al instante, aparece Franky entrando por la puerta principal, y tenía mucha comida en los brazos, colocándola en la mesa. Luffy en seguida se levanta con saliva en la boca, y pregunta:

- Oh, Franky cabrón… ¿Trajiste toda esa comida para nosotros?

- Puede ser, pero ustedes no cocinarán una mierda… para eso me traje a mi amigo.

Y desde la puerta, estaba entrando nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Sanji, el cual al pasar a la cocina dijo:

- Vaya, parece que hubo un jodido desorden aquí.

Es cuando Franky los presenta diciendo:

- Sanji, estos dos tontos del culo, son mis amigos Luffy y Usopp.

Usopp alza la mano sin mirarle ya que estaba muy pensativo por lo que dijo Luffy, y finalmente el glotón estaba hurgándose la nariz con el meñique y con la otra mano saluda diciendo:

- Que hay.

Acto seguido Sanji, voltea hacia Franky y le pregunta:

- ¿Con estos dos hiciste tu fiesta anoche?

- No seas idiota… estaban más de 60 personas, mayoría pivones de esta región y de la otra región.

Al escuchar la palabra pivón (Que es una chica demasiado bella y de cuerpo atractivo, como la mayoría del universo de One Piece), Sanji siente que los ojos se le vuelven corazones y se enoja preguntando:

- Maldito pendejo, ¿Por qué no me invitas a tus fiestas? ¡Yo podría cocinarles a todas las chicas bellas!

- Bueno, lo consideraré.

Sanji en seguida, comienza a derramar un poco de sangre por la nariz y revoloteaba corriendo a todos lados, diciendo como un estúpido:

- ¡Mellorine! ¡Y podré ligarme cualquier chica o más o siete! ¡Me ligaría a Robin!

Usopp miraba con desprecio a Sanji, y le preguntó a Franky:

- Oi, Franky ¿De dónde coño sacaste a este pendejo?

- Es un amigo que conocí una vez que estaba bebiendo cuba libre, y me sugirió unas buenas preparaciones.

- Ya veo.

Pero Luffy solamente se retorcía de la risa, diciendo:

- Este Sanji sí que es divertido… parece un mujeriego pervertido, pero es divertido.

El departamento estaba lleno de risas entre todos, pero es cuando de pronto Franky se da cuenta que Zoro no había llegado con su auto, y recordó diciendo:

- Maldición, aun Zoro no ha llegado con mi auto… ¿A dónde se habrá metido ese idiota?

Luffy se levanta de la mesa y pregunta:

- ¿A dónde dijiste que iba?

- Fue a buscar a Robin del aeropuerto, pero parece que se está tardando más de lo que me esperaba.

En seguida, Sanji se dio cuenta de esto y al escuchar lo que Franky había dicho, se aproximó un tanto enojado hacia Franky y le pregunta:

- ¿Quién fue a buscar a quien? ¿El tonto marimo fue a buscar a mi bella Robin al aeropuerto?

- Así es.

Sanji explota de enojo y comienza a gruñir, pero Franky le da un toqueteo en la cabeza y le recuerda diciendo:

- Pero ten en cuenta esto que te diré… no me interesa que seas un putañero desmedido, puedes serlo con todas, pero si me causas un problema con Zoro por Robin; te saco a patadas de mi departamento y no te invito a ver a ninguno de los "pivones" que traigo a mi fiesta.

- ¿Y quién mierdas eres para decirme que no me interese por Robin?

- Porque simplemente no compaginas con ella, ni en quinientos mil años… ella parece ser que está mejor con Zoro, y si te atreves a fastidiarlos, no dejaré que te acerques a mis chicas, ¿Entendido?

Es cuando Sanji se sienta en el suelo, y comienza a rezongar como un niño malcriado. Luffy y Usopp se ríen por esto y ambos se mofaban de Sanji, diciéndole:

- Así que te regañó un adulto.

- Y tampoco lo harás con Kaya, porque te mato.

Sanji se levanta del suelo y se dispone a patearles el trasero a estos dos, mientras que Franky se reía por causa de esto, pensando dentro de sí mismo:

- "¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Zoro? ¿Habrá alcanzado a Robin en el aeropuerto?"

Ya por otro lado, en el centro comercial de Galeries Lafayette, Robin estaba emocionada y contenta por andar caminando en los pasillos del largo lugar, al lado de Zoro, quien sostenía los vestidos. La morena se sentía muy bien y suspiraba diciendo:

- Qué alegría es poder estar contigo aquí, Zoro… hacía tiempo que no me tomaba días libres para salir y despejar mi mente.

Zoro, suspiraba calmado, viendo todo a su alrededor, pareciendo ignorar lo que Robin le había dicho. Aunque su vista estaba ida a los alrededores, el peliverde se tomó la cortesía de escucharle, preguntándole:

- ¿Casi nunca te tomas tus vacaciones, mujer?

- Parecerá muy extraño, pero una mujer como yo siempre está ocupada… suspiro de alivio por unos cuantos días libres en mi vida.

- Y si lo anhelas, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo tomas? Eres una mujer que está subordinando a muchas personas, ¿No?

- Así es…

En ese instante, Robin se muerde el labio inferior y sonríe, preguntándole a Zoro:

- Pero, ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No lo sé, una mujer como tú, tiene esas grandes posibilidades de poder obtener esas grandes ventajas de tomarse sus días libres y hacer que los demás hagan tu trabajo mientras descansas… no lo sé, quizá esté hablando demasiado.

- Tienes razón.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Robin se ríe y Zoro se muestra un poco contrariado, pero como por sorpresa, a Zoro no parecía darle la misma molestia de antes, si bien se estaba sintiendo cómodo y alegre por esto.

- ¿Y cuando te reintegras a trabajar otra vez?

- Zoro, por favor… ¿De verdad quieres arruinar esta salida, haciéndome preguntas laborales?

- Tienes razón, discúlpame.

- ¿Por qué? Tampoco es para que tengas de sentirte mal, cariño.

De pronto, Robin voltea a un lado y ve una tienda de ropas unisex, y se le ocurre una descabellada idea, deteniéndose ante la tienda. Zoro es detenida en su camino y le pregunta a Robin:

- ¿Qué sucede, Robin?

En seguida, volteando hacia Zoro le pregunta:

- ¿Alguna vez le has modelado a alguien?

- No, ¿Por qué esa pregunta?

- Ven, entra conmigo.

Robin, sostuvo la mano de Zoro y entró con ella a la tienda, aunque el peliverde solamente estaba viendo como la morena le estaba tomando de la mano de modo gentil y suave. Al instante, Robin se detiene ante una galería de ropas y se cruza de brazos, diciendo.

- Como me diste estos dos vestidos finos, me gustaría ver cómo te queda algo de esta ropa.

Zoro ve hacia Robin y luego a la ropa, seguido de Robin y se extraña en su expresión facial, preguntando:

- ¿Quieres que me pruebe todo esto?

- Exactamente no todo… pero lo que yo te escoja.

- Ah no, no puede ser.

- Oh vamos, Zoro, déjame aunque sea una sola vez poder hacer algo contigo con libertad.

Esta afirmación hizo que Zoro bajase la mirada al suelo, y es cuando Robin temió por tocar un tema inapropiado o algo referente con la mujer que Zoro perdió, pero para su sorpresa y su alivio, el peliverde alza la mirada y sonríe diciendo:

- Está bien… me probaré lo que quieras.

Robin se emocionó y se alegró por esto, y sorpresivamente abraza a Zoro y se sostiene de su fuerte espalda, doblando las piernas hacia atrás. Las personas alrededor de ellos, los miraban muy contentos, viendo a esta pareja feliz. Zoro se da cuenta de esto por desgracia, y esconde su rostro en el cuello de Robin diciéndole:

- Nos están viendo todos.

De inmediato se separaron, y Robin le sujeta la mano nuevamente al peliverde y lo lleva al mostrador a probarse lo que le estaba pasando. Como en las películas o historias de amor, Robin se sienta en un mueble cómodo, frente de un pequeño vestíbulo en el que se caminaban los que se probaban cualquier prenda de vestir. La morena le colocaba prendas en sus brazos, y le decía:

- Te probarás esto y esto, y veremos cómo te queda.

- Vale, ¿Esperarás ahí sentada?

- Claro, ¿Por qué no?

Y es cuando Zoro se va hacia los cubículos para cambiarse de ropa, no sin antes sacarse la chaqueta de cuero y la franela que tenía por dentro, arrojándoselo a Robin en la cara. La morena se reía sorprendida por esto, y Zoro al entrar al cubículo con solo sus pantalones puestos, le guiña el ojo, diciéndole:

- No te duermas esperando.

Y cerrando el cubículo, Zoro se estaba poniendo unas prendas que Robin le estaba pasando, mientras que la morena colocaba la chaqueta a un lado y al sujetar la franela, se queda en silencio y mira a los lados para cerciorarse que nadie le estuviese viendo, y en seguida se acerca la franela a su nariz, sintiendo el olor corporal que el peliverde tenía, y mirando hacia arriba, sonríe diciendo:

- Este perfume me es familiar… ¿Christian Lacroix…? ¿Absynthe?

Colocando la franela a un lado, se dice a sí misma mientras se miraba las uñas.

- Parece que Zoro escoge un perfume muy interesante… quizá necesite uno de los que promociono en mis viajes.

En seguida, Zoro aparece caminando hacia ella, mostrando la combinación de la vestimenta que le sacó y se detiene hacia la morena.

- ¿Y bien? ¿No parezco un chocarrero con esto?

- Sí, es demasiado desparramado para ti… quítate eso, y ponte el otro.

- Vale.

Zoro se regresa al cubículo y se cambia la ropa por otra que Robin le sacó, y en seguida le traen una fría copa de vino mientras esperaba. ¡Joder, que lujo! Al instante, aparece de nuevo Zoro con otra vestimenta que Robin le había pasado, y se queda analizando lo que estaba usando.

- No, ese tampoco te luce bien… sácate toda la ropa.

Al haber escuchado esto, Zoro alza su ceja derecha y pregunta:

- ¿Me lo saco todo delante de ti?

Robin alza la mirada y alza las cejas, preguntando:

- ¿Te atreverías a desnudarte delante de mí?

Y luego de un silencio entre las miradas tranzadas entre estos dos, Zoro se va sacando la ropa lentamente, riéndose con una expresión picara, mientras que Robin se cubría los ojos, riéndose y diciendo en voz alta:

- ¡No, no lo hagas…! ve a cambiarte las prendas.

Los minutos pasaron y luego de probarse muchas prendas de vestir, Robin le había sacado un traje de gala, y Zoro estaba probándoselo dentro del cubículo y se pregunta:

- ¿Me pregunto qué haremos después de esto?

Y lo que Zoro no sabía era que cuando salió del cubículo, estaba Robin con otras mujeres que veían al peliverde salir de ahí, y todas aplaudían ante este hombre. Zoro tenía los ojos sorprendidos y señalaba a estas mujeres, diciendo exasperado:

- ¿Qué demonios hacen esas mujeres aquí?

Al cual Robin responde, luego de beberse una copa de vino:

- Quería pedirles opiniones a todas… tú sabes, las mujeres siempre queremos segundas y terceras opiniones.

- Lo entiendo, pero no el maldito centro comercial entero.

La hora pasó, y ambos salieron de esa tienda sin comprarse nada, a excepción de un Zoro con la cara de perro regañado y de una Robin sonriente y hermosa como siempre.

- Oh vamos, solo eran unas vendedoras.

Y Zoro decía entre dientes.

- Juro que un día de estos me vengaré.

En ese instante, Robin se acerca a la mejilla de Zoro y le proporciona un suave beso. Zoro cambia su semblante de modo inevitable, mostrándose con una leve sonrisa, y Robin se sostiene de fornido brazo, para luego decirle:

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- No, no lo siento… bueno, un poco… está bien, sí.

- Lo sabía.

Ya pasado el rato, se fueron de donde estaban caminando y se dirigieron a los centros de comida, para almorzar juntos. La hora se mostraba siendo las 1.30 de la tarde y estos dos se disponían a comer. Zoro le ayudaba a Robin a sentarse, rodándole la silla hacia atrás.

- Permíteme.

- Gracias.

Robin comenzaba a agraciarse de la faceta caballeresca de Zoro, y se mostraba emocionada por seguir conociendo a ese hombre, mientras que el peliverde recordó la última vez que comieron juntos en el Bateaux Parisens, y se levanta de la mesa, diciendo:

- Esta vez seré yo quien escoja lo que tú y yo comeremos.

La morena suspiraba, y se tranquilizaba, diciendo:

- Claro, ¿Por qué no?

- Pediré algo más interesante.

- Espero que me sorprendas.

- Y lo haré.

En seguida se fue y la dejó en la espera, y a los largos minutos de aguardo, Robin ve venir a Zoro desde lo lejos, con una charola de pizza que tenía unos 70 centímetros de diámetro. Robin frunce el ceño sonriente y pregunta:

- ¿Esto fue lo que se te ocurrió?

Zoro, coloca la pizza en la mesa, seguido de sus bebidas, para luego sentarse al lado de Robin diciéndole.

- Ajá, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No te gusta?

- No es eso, solo que pensé que me traerías una comida típica de dónde vienes.

- Por el hecho que sea de Japón, no significa que tenga que estar comiendo siempre sushi o pez globo con arroz.

- Bien.

Instantáneamente, Zoro se da cuenta que Robin parecía no saber cómo agarrar los pedazos de pizza y al mismo tiempo percibe que intenta buscar algo en la charola, y le pregunta para romper el hielo:

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas, Robin?

Así que alzando la mirada hacia Zoro, le dice:

- No sé cómo se come esto, así que prefiero…

- ¿Usar cubiertos como estos?

Y es cuando Zoro le corta la frase y se saca un tenedor y un cuchillo, mostrándoselos a la morena. Robin sonríe y se coloca la mano en la cara, diciendo:

- ¿Recordaste que como así?

- No, solo que los tomé por precaución… quiero que mi acompañante se sienta bien conmigo, así que le hago las cosas más cómodas.

- Gracias, has mostrado ser muy considerado conmigo, Zoro.

Zoro ya estaba comiendo así que solo opta por sonreír. Luego de que Zoro se haya zampado tres pedazos inmediatos, Robin parecía terminarse lo que era el primero, cortando la pizza como si fuese un pollo a la parmesana. Percibiendo esto, el peliverde le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué no comes eso con la mano?

- Quizá porque no sé cómo hacerlo.

- No bromees.

- Es en serio…

Robin alza la mirada hacia Zoro, y le dice:

- No sé cómo es que comen con la mano esto.

- Es muy fácil, observa como yo lo hago…

Habiéndose terminado su tercer pedazo, Zoro sujeta uno de los pedazos, y explica:

- Tienes que tomarlo desde el borde grueso, y si lo levantas así como si nada, se te doblará la punta al frente, así que…

Zoro dobla el pedazo de pizza a lo largo, dejándolo como una canoa con la punta hacia el frente.

- Lo doblas así y te lo llevas a la boca… es fácil.

- Como lo haces se ve fácil.

- Inténtalo, es muy sencillo, solo trata de no mancharte encima.

En seguida, Robin se desabotona la chaqueta, dejándose mostrar la ligera blusa negra que tenía en su interior, exhibiendo un escote provocativo ante Zoro, el cual engullía la pizza de modo áspero, seguido de un sorbo de cola fría. La morena sin darse cuenta de lo que Zoro hizo, intenta agarrar el pedazo, diciendo:

- Está bien, lo intentaré.

Acto seguido, la morena dirige su mano hacia el pedazo de pizza y es cuando lo sostiene con su mano y lo levanta, doblándolo del mismo modo en que Zoro lo había hecho.

- ¿Así?

- Exacto… ahora, solamente tienes que llevártelo a la boca y morderlo.

- Vale.

E inmediatamente, Robin se lleva el pedazo a la boca y lo muerde, viendo que Zoro estaba alegre, casi aplaudiendo. Por el cual, Robin se lleva la mano a la boca para que no se le saliese el contenido, por causa de la risa que le causó la expresión de Zoro.

- ¿Ves? Después de todo no era tan difícil.

Pero en un descuido, un pedazo de salame se le cae a Robin en el escote y ambos se sorprenden por esto. Robin se lamente por esto y se quita el salame del escote y se mete el pedazo a la boca, comiéndoselo delante de Zoro, el cual permanecía en silencio viendo esto, no sin antes de entregarle un pañuelo suyo, diciéndole:

- Ten, límpiate con mi pañuelo.

- Oh, gracias Zoro.

Robin antes de limpiarse con el pañuelo del peliverde, se pasó el dedo índice de su mano derecha y luego se mete el dedo repleto de salsa a la boca, chupándose el dedo. A un lado, Zoro estaba viendo detenidamente este cuadro y siente que la presión sanguínea se le estaba subiendo, y es cuando reacciona y desvía su mirada por respeto a su bella acompañante. Luego de esto Robin le dice:

- Debiste decirme que podía pasar esto.

A lo que Zoro, rascándose la cabeza sin voltear hacia Robin, le dice:

- Son cosas que pasan, los accidentes suelen suceder.

- Pero este casi no me pasa.

Y después de haberse secado el escote, Robin dobla el pañuelo de Zoro y se lo entrega sonriéndole.

- Ten tu pañuelo, Zoro… gracias por prestármelo.

Zoro lo sujeta y se lo guarda en su chaqueta, y continúa almorzando con la bella morena, pero no sin antes escuchar que Robin le pregunta:

- ¿Sabes algo Zoro? Debería escogerte algo para ti, así como tú lo hiciste conmigo; pienso que sería justo… ya que me has regalado dos vestidos preciosos.

Pero es cuando Zoro, contra todos los pronósticos, se ríe por esto y luego de zamparse su siguiente pedazo de pizza contesta a su bella acompañante, con una respuesta que al parecer no sabía si era de agrado para ella.

- ¡Bah! No es necesario, lo que te di fue un regalo, y no lo sería si me dieses algo a cambio… así que no te molestes en compensarme por darte dos preciosos vestidos.

- ¿estás seguro de esto? ¿No quieres que te recompense?

- No, ¿Para qué? ¿Para que parezca que me estoy aprovechando de ti, por ser bondadosa y amable conmigo, cuando no recuerdo ni la última vez en que lo fueron conmigo? No, no es necesario que me compenses.

Un momento, ¿Zoro no recuerda la última vez que fueron así con él? Eso sí que era muy extraño para un chico como él. Eso era lo que se le pasaba por la mente a Robin y es cuando la morena arquea sus ojos desviándolos a un lado. Zoro mientras estaba comiendo pareció notar esto raro en los ojos de la morena y es cuando le pregunta:

- Robin, ¿Estás bien?

Pero en vez de reaccionar de modo sorpresivo, Robin voltea levemente hacia Zoro y es cuando le dice de repente:

- Quiero comer pastel de chocolate.

Eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Robin, para opacar lo que estaba pasándose por su mente. ¿Será que Robin estaba preocupándose por esos sentimientos reprimidos del peliverde, que lo hacían mostrarse quizá como un insensible? Puede ser, aunque no sabía con exactitud si Zoro se sentía bien dentro de su corazón o no. Volviendo en sí, Robin sonríe al percatarse que el peliverde no paraba de mirarle de modo extraño.

- ¿Qué sucede Zoro? ¿Por qué me ves así?

- Acabas de decirme algo extraño, mientras estamos aquí… se te antoja algo, como si tratases de cambiar lo que pensabas decir… ¿Estás segura que no pasa nada?

De pronto, Robin intenta calmar un poco la conciencia de su acompañante, ya que le preocupaba su estado de ánimo, y no quería ser cortante. Es cuando Robin extiende su mano sobre la mesa para sujetar el antebrazo del peliverde, diciéndole:

- La verdad es que se me antoja mucho comer un pastel de chocolate… ¿Sabes? Ando en esos días.

Entonces Zoro abre sus ojos y expande sus cejas, echándose hacia atrás, obviamente comprendiendo dentro de sí mismo, que a lo mejor el estado de ánimo de la morena era poder obtener algo para calmar sus ansias.

- Oh, ya veo… bueno, me terminaré yo solo todo esto, como un glotón empedernido y tu esperaras a que me lo acabe y luego, comemos pastel… ¿Te parece?

Y dentro de la mente de Robin, pasaba esto mientras estaba sorprendida y sonriente:

- "Oh por Dios, que cordial que es Zoro cuando se lo propone" "Y pensar que nadie había sido amable y generoso con él años atrás… no me imagino cómo vivió de niño"

Mientras Zoro estaba terminándose calmado su pizza, pasaron los minutos y raudamente Zoro estaba apareciéndose con dos pedazos de pasteles, el de su acompañante era de chocolate como lo había pedido, pero el suyo era distinto. Robin se da cuenta de esto y dice:

- Oh el tuyo parece ser más delicioso que el mío.

- ¿En serio? Más bien escogí este para no hacerte esperar tanto.

Y cuando se disponen a probarlos, Zoro se siente complacido por su sabor y dice a sí mismo:

- Maldición, el mío parece ser mejor que el tuyo.

Y la morena estaba probando el suyo, y disfruta de su sabor, diciendo:

- No, tienes que probar este… está mejor que el tuyo de seguro.

- ¿En serio?

- Te lo aseguro, ten y prueba.

Robin pica una porción de su pastel y extiende el tenedor con su mano derecha, y con la otra mano la colocaba debajo de la otra para que no se derramase nada encima de Zoro. El peliverde ve esto y de pronto se echa levemente hacia atrás, y es cuando Robin recuerda que cuando estuvieron en el Bateaux Parisens, Zoro no le aceptó comer así y echa la mano hacia atrás, bajando la mirada por vergüenza.

Inmediatamente el peliverde se siente extraño y casi culpable por este momento incomodo, pero por una curiosa razón, no recordó a Kuina ni a ningún elemento parecido con ella, y sostiene los codos en la mesa, echándose hacia adelante, en silencio y manteniendo la boca abierta. De momento, Robin se da cuenta de esto, y luego sonríe extendiendo el tenedor a su boca y dándole a probar el pedazo de pastel. Luego de esto hubo un pequeño silencio y agradable entre los dos, y Zoro sonríe diciendo:

- Tienes razón… este pastel está mucho mejor que el mío.

Y de pronto, Robin no pudo evitar preguntar:

- ¿Por qué aceptaste recibirme el bocado y antes no?

Esta pregunta mantuvo a Zoro pensativo por unos instantes, y desviando su mirada a un lado, responde diciendo:

- Es curioso que lo preguntes… es algo que no sabría cómo explicarlo.

Y es cuando Robin se echa hacia delante, recostando su mejilla sobre su mano, suspirando.

- Tengo todo el día para escucharte, de verdad quiero saberlo.

En ese instante, Zoro coloca el tenedor en la mesa y se mantiene pensativo por un largo rato. Esto fue suficiente para abrir las sospechas que la bella morena tenía para decirle, y es cuando le sorprende con una pregunta:

- ¿De verdad que te la recuerdo?

Sorprendentemente, eso era lo que Zoro tenía pensad decirle, pero parecía que descubrió la razón, y es cuando se siente mal por Robin y le dice:

- Lo siento, no era mi intención decirte esto… no quería que te sintieses incomoda, pero no ha sido fácil para mí, poder olvidar todo lo que ella y yo vivimos.

Repentinamente, la morena se echa hacia atrás y siente ganas de preguntar muchas cosas, pero se omite.

- No sé como debes de sentirte, pero no quiero que te sientas mal por eso, Zoro.

- No te preocupes por mí, Robin… en serio no es para que te alarmes.

- ¿Me parezco a ella? si te la hago recordar debe ser porque me parezco a ella.

- No, no te pareces en nada a lo que ella fue… ella era a quien yo amaba y eso no es comparable… tú, eres una maravillosa mujer y bella, y lo seguiré diciendo hasta que cansancio, pero no sería muy caballeroso de mi parte compararlas, tú no te mereces eso y no lo pienso hacer.

Esta afirmación, al menos logró calmar la conciencia de Robin, y para distenderse del tema que parecía que Zoro quería evitar, la morena sonríe un poco más contenta y pregunta:

- ¿Oye, cariño?

Mientras Zoro estaba mirando el pastel que se estaba comiendo, le pregunta:

- ¿Ajá dime?

- ¿Quieres que te siga dando de comer mi suculento pastel?

Acto seguido, Zoro levanta la mirada y sonríe preguntando.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- que si quieres que te siga dando de comer mi pastel, tontito.

Gracias a esta pregunta, Zoro estaba sonriendo y se arrima hacia Robin y ella hace lo mismo, viéndose fijamente el uno con el otro sin parpadear. Los que estaban alrededor de ellos, los veían de modo extraño y seguían caminando, ignorándolos.

Pero en la mesa de estos dos, continuaban viéndose fijamente hasta que pareció que Robin intentó acercarse más a Zoro y teniéndolo a solo cinco centímetros de sus labios, hace que Zoro se ponga nervioso con esto, y de momento, Robin estaba estirando los labios como si fuese a besarlo, pero este se echa hacia atrás y pestañea diciendo:

- Oye, no se vale.

Parecía que estaban jugando a quien pestañeaba primero, y Robin sonríe victoriosa diciendo a Zoro:

- Gané, jamás podrás en estos juegos conmigo.

- Porque hiciste trampa.

- He ganado limpiamente, así que no seas tan rezongón, que pareces un niñito mimado.

Acto seguido, Zoro desvía la mirada a un lado y resopla de enojo, por esto diciendo.

- Está bien, joder… ganaste esta vez.

Robin solamente se reía gustosamente, mientras que Zoro estaba desviando su mirada a un lado, de brazos cruzados. Al instante, la morena vuelve a picar otra porción del pastel suyo y le extiende hacia Zoro, diciéndole:

- Toma Zoro… otro pedacito.

- No, no quiero.

- Oh vamos, solo este pedazo.

Zoro desviaba su mirada levemente hacia la bella morena, que seguía con el tenedor extendido hacia él, aunque parecía no poder hacer doblegar a su perdedor amigo, la morena implementa otros trucos para molestarlo.

- Bien, aquí viene el avioncito… quiere aterrizar y…

Habiendo escuchado esto, Zoro abre sus ojos de modo exasperado y voltea hacia Robin, diciendo de modo apresurado.

- Está bien, pero no cantes esa mamada delante de todos.

La morena parecía disfrutar esto, y le da de comer el pastel entero. Ya más tarde, se les veía caminando a ambos por los pasillos del enorme centro comercial y mientras andaban viendo todo, Robin mira a lo lejos una cabina de fotografías instantáneas, de esas que le colocas una moneda y te saca una tira de fotos, y le pregunta a Zoro:

- ¿Te gustaría recordar este momento, aquí entre tú y yo?

- ¿Recordarlo? Seguro que sí, desde que llegué a París, la he pasado muy bien.

- Bien, acompáñame.

Ambos se dirigieron al cubículo y entraron. Robin coloca una moneda y le dice a Zoro:

- Bien, mira hacia allá y prepárate para las fotos.

- ¡Bah! Ya me he tomado antes de estas.

- ¿Solo?

- No, con mis amigos en Tokio… es divertido.

Y antes que saliese el primer flash, Robin había pasado el brazo por encima del cuello de Zoro y este sonreía al igual que ella. Con el segundo flash, Robin miraba pensativa hacia arriba y al mismo instante, le metía el dedo en la nariz a Zoro, el cual miraba hacia arriba también. Con el tercer flash, Robin estaba seria viendo al frente manteniendo sus ojos saltones y Zoro se inflaba los cachetes, sacando la lengua. Finalmente con el último flash, Zoro estaba sonriente mirando al frente y Robin le besa la mejilla.

Ambos salieron a ver las fotos y es cuando Zoro luego de verlas, dice:

- Esta está muy rara. ¿Nos tomamos otras?

- Por supuesto.

Entraron y metieron otra moneda, y esta vez fue distinto. Antes del primer flash, Robin coloca su rostro como una mujer sorprendida y su mano puesta en la boca abierta, mientras que Zoro se colocó las manos en la cara, haciendo la forma de un antifaz. Con el segundo flash, Robin ponía su rostro como la facción de una mujer forzándose, mientras le aplastaba las mejillas a Zoro, inclusive cerrándole los ojos. Con el tercer flash, Robin estaba con los ojos cerrados y con las manos juntas como si estuviese meditando, y a un lado Zoro estaba cerca de su oído, como si estuviese gritándole con fuerza. Y por último, con el cuarto flash, Zoro recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Robin y cerraba sus ojos sonriendo, mientras que Robin le colocaba la mano en la cabeza y le acariciaba para que se durmiese.

Ambos salieron del centro comercial con las fotos, y estaban riéndose comparando una de las imágenes, diciendo:

- En esta foto, sales gracioso, ¿Por qué pusiste esa cara mientras estaba meditando mi mantra?

Al cual Zoro, sonreía diciendo:

- Porque así no es como se medita, aunque en esta tengo que admitir que apareces extraña.

- Sí, me gusta esa… pero esta me gusta más.

- No te la daré.

Oyendo esto, Robin mira a Zoro con un asombro y se detiene preguntándole:

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque esta la conservaré… ahora, busquemos el auto.

- Tenemos que decidir quién se queda con el resto.

- Bien, pero esta jamás te la daré.

- ¿Cuál?

En ese entonces, Zoro le muestra aquella que se tomó de último, en la que aparece sonriente mirando al frente y ella le besaba la mejilla. Robin asintió con su cabeza y se subió al auto al igual que el peliverde, diciendo:

- Está bien, pero yo no te daré esta.

Y es cuando Robin le muestra la foto en la que ella le abrazaba del cuello y ambos estaban sonrientes. Zoro sonrió al ver la foto y agarró otras tres diciendo:

- Yo me llevo estas, tú quédate con las otras tres.

- Eres un tramposo.

Y de modo inmediato, estos salieron del centro comercial, Zoro llevando a Robin a su departamento y cada quien yéndose a su destino, recordando esa linda salida como uno de los momentos que Zoro y Robin jamás pensarán olvidar nunca.

Cada vez y a cada momento el peliverde comenzaba a abrirse con la bella morena, y eso era un buen paso que sin darse cuenta, Zoro lo estaba dando muy bien, y que apenas su curación estaba comenzando.


	14. La Segunda Carta: Brillar tu Corazón

Los largos minutos finalmente habían pasado, y ya en el departamento de Robin, la bella morena estaba subiendo hacia su piso entero, pasando en medio como si nada hubiese pasado. Todo parecía normal, pero que nadie se sorprendiese, pues al cerrar la puerta de su departamento, se dirige hacia su cama y se arroja hacia ella como si fuese una quinceañera emocionada por su fiesta sorpresa. La alegría de Robin era evidente, puesto que había pasado una tarde agradable con Zoro.

- Ah, qué día tan especial el de hoy… no puedo quejarme definitivamente.

En ese momento, al sacarse la chaqueta y colocarla en la cama, percibe que las fotos que se sacó con Zoro se habían salido de ahí, y luego al sacarse la blusa y los pantalones, la bella morena se queda en ropa interior, sentándose en la cama, tomando las fotos. Después de verlas detenidamente, especialmente las que le parecían muy graciosas, sonríe de modo de modo complaciente.

- En esta te ves espectacular, señor espadachín.

Habiendo sostenido la que aparecía ella aplastándole los cachetes, mientras ella estaba con su rostro forzado, la coloca en su refrigerador con un imán. Las otras las guardó, pero especialmente en la que ella aparece abrazándolo, ella la guarda en su cartera, atesorándola como si fuese algo demasiado valioso para ella. ¿Acaso no lo era? Al mismo instante, el timbre le suena y se dirige hacia la puerta, y abre dejando pasar a Nami y a Kaya, por lo que Nami le pregunta después de verle de arriba abajo:

- Vaya, parece que estabas a punto de salir a algún lado, ¿No es así?

- No, es que estaba llegando de afuera, y me iba a duchar.

- ¿A dónde estabas? Te estábamos llamando y no contestabas… Franky planea hacer una fiesta en su departamento y nos invitó, diciéndote que fueras también.

Robin cierra la puerta de su departamento y es cuando se dirige hacia su habitación, seguido de estas dos chicas.

- Es que salí con alguien.

Por casualidad, Kaya se topa con una de las fotos que Robin se tomó con Zoro y al verla en la mesa de luz de su habitación, le pregunta:

- ¿Y esa persona con la que saliste no habrá sido Zoro?

La morena ya estaba desvestida y metida en la ducha, pero esa pregunta le sorprende demasiado y se asoma por la persiana, preguntando:

- ¿Con Zoro? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Será porque no sabes guardar las fotos.

Nami se acerca a Kaya en la cama y observa la foto, y se sorprende al igual que su amiga, y ambas se emocionan por ella, pero Robin se ríe y entra otra vez a continuar su respectivo baño diciéndole:

- Ya vieron una de las fotos, ¿No?

Kaya se levanta del lecho y se dirige hacia el baño, recostándose en el lavamanos y se cruza de brazos, preguntando:

- ¿En serio saliste con Zoro, toda la tarde?

- Así es… tengo cuatro fotografías con él de distintas maneras…

Y abriendo la persiana, ve a Kaya con la foto y le dice:

- Esa es una, la otra está en la mesa de luz, otra en mi refrigerador y la cuarta, está en un lugar guardado, para que ninguna de ustedes jamás la vea.

Desde afuera, Nami se sorprende y pregunta:

- ¿Y cómo te fue con Zoro?

Al igual que Kaya, Nami se dirige hacia el baño y se sienta en el retrete, cruzando las piernas para esperar la anécdota contada por la morena, al mismo tiempo en que Kaya esperaba también saber los hechos de lo que había pasado.

Por otro lado, en el departamento de Franky; Luffy y Usopp estaban asomados por el balcón y de momento, Sanji les llama diciéndoles:

- Oi, retrasados mentales… la comida está servida.

Luffy como era de esperarse, corrió desesperado hacia la cocina y Usopp le sigue, al igual que Franky, y todos ellos listos para comer. Mientras estaban degustándose los alimentos preparados por Sanji, en la puerta estaba entrando Zoro, luego de haber estado ausente durante toda la mañana y la tarde. Siendo ya las 6.30 de la tarde, Franky se da cuenta de Zoro y le pregunta:

- Hasta que apareces, ¿Y cómo te fue?

El peliverde estaba quitándose la chaqueta y al mismo tiempo la franela, arrojándola en el sofá largo, para dirigirse hacia la nevera, diciendo:

- Me fue de maravilla… y disculpa por no avisarte que llegaría tarde con tu auto.

En cambio Franky estaba contento por esto, y seguía comiendo y diciendo:

- ¡Bah! No le restes importancia… todo sea con el fin de que estés con la morena sexy.

Y a un lado, recordando eso, Sanji estaba serio, encendiendo un cigarro y Zoro no se había dando cuenta de esto, hasta que al cerrar la nevera, después de sacar una botella de whisky, se sorprende de ver a Sanji y pregunta inmediatamente:

- ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Tú aquí?

Sanji estaba de brazos cruzados, viéndose las uñas de su mano derecha diciendo:

- Así es, Franky es mi amigo también y me invitó… ¿Algún problema, cabeza de alga?

- Claro, la congregación de cocineros pervertidos estarán extrañando a su eslabón perdido de la cadena de restaurantes.

En eso Sanji se enoja y Zoro al mismo tiempo se pone firme, en una pelea habitual.

- ¿Quieres pelea, marimo de mierda?

- Lo mismo te iba a preguntar, espiral de mierda.

Pero en la mesa, Franky se levanta para separarlos, y Luffy no paraba de reír por esto, diciendo:

- Estos dos juntos, son muy divertíos y graciosos… qué bueno que estén aquí.

En cuanto Usopp, seguía comiendo y se cruza de brazos, diciéndose al mismo tiempo:

- Un hombre jamás se comportaría así delante de una mujer, especialmente delante de Kaya.

Inmediatamente, Luffy deja de reírse y voltea hacia Usopp distraído, y le saca la comida sin que este se diese cuenta por andar presumiendo. Los minutos pasaron, y ya todos estaban calmados, mientras que Zoro estaba encaminándose hacia el balcón, y detrás de él se fue Franky y le dice:

- Tuvo que ser una tarde especial, ¿No es así?

Zoro voltea hacia atrás y se echa a un lado para dejar que Franky se acomodase a un lado de él, diciéndole:

- Así es… fue una linda tarde… y no llegué a tiempo, porque salimos a un centro comercial de aquí, y aprovechamos de comer y al mismo instante, nos tardamos un poco.

- Tranquilo, no me preocuparía por mi Corvette, si no por lo que podría estar haciendo mi peculiar amigo… ¿Y te fue bien con ella?

Esta pregunta resultaba ser muy casual entre hombres, ya que cuando alguien pregunta si a uno le va bien con una chica, era para saber si había cerrado el trato o terminado de ligarla. Así que Zoro voltea hacia Franky, y le dice:

- Bueno, no es para tanto, Robin es mi amiga y la estoy conociendo, así que jamás se me pasaría por la mente tener segundas intenciones con ella.

- Eso es muy bueno, pero deberías considerar que al menos es una chica soltera, preparada y que por esto, sería la deseada de todos los hombres así que sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer, piensa bien las cosas.

- Lo dices como si yo fuese un desalmado malpensado que tiene deseos de arruinar todo con ella.

Franky en ese momento, le coloca la mano izquierda en la espalda a su amigo peliverde y sonríe intentando explicarle lo que quiere decir él en realidad.

- Ve esto mi querido amigo, una mujer como Robin, no pierde el tiempo en niñerías y en eso vas muy bien, porque a diferencia de estos tres retrasados que están a mi espalda, tú eres más serio y maduro… ¿Pero eso será suficiente si quisieras algo más con ella que una amistad perfectamente inquebrantable?

Mientras el peliazul le hizo esta pregunta, Zoro voltea hacia él y ve que estaba alzándole la ceja en señal de esperar una respuesta de él, pero este voltea hacia el frente de nuevo, manteniéndose muy serio y pensativo al mismo instante.

- Esto que me acabas de preguntar, no entiendo el por qué, pero parece que me mantiene pensativo si ni siquiera comprendo por qué debería importarme tanto.

Pero Franky intenta calmar esa duda extraña, y se alegra explicándole:

- Porque eso, amigo mío, se llama interés personal… ya no eres indiferente y reservado con esa mujer, sino que ahora le estas empezando a dar importancia a todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, y eso es bueno, así que sea cual sea el camino que estás transitando con ella, procura no cometer errores.

Bueno, finalmente alguien tenía que decirle esto a Zoro, y quien mejor que Franky, un adulto que aun siendo estúpido de actitudes, parecía conocer mejor la vida que muchos. Así que Zoro, luego de meditar en esto, pregunta:

- ¿Y eso es malo? ¿Qué me interese todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, aun sintiendo lo que te comenté la otra vez en el bar del barco?

Parecía que era el momento perfecto en que Franky tenía que ser sincero con Zoro, aunque ni siquiera sabía que era lo que siente por la mujer que anteriormente amó, refiriéndose a Kuina. El peliazul suspira profundamente y mantiene su vista hacia el frente, y luego de pensarlo, le plantea:

- Ese es el otro dilema, Zoro… no puedes permitirte saber sentir esas cosas, cuando tu corazón está ocupado por un dolor. El amor cura el dolor, eso lo sé siempre, más si sientes amor por tu amada perdida, no puedes saber con exactitud lo que sientes por otras mujeres.

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

- Te sugeriría que te cures de lo que tienes en tu corazón, y con eso me refiero al dolor inmenso que aun sigues reteniendo por la chica que perdiste… aunque no lo veas, parece que hablar de ella te molesta y el solo hecho de mantenerte reacio a querer hablarlo, es una prueba demasiado clara y evidente… ¿No es momento aun de pasar la página en tu vida? Bien, entonces permítete saber qué es lo que estás sintiendo por la morena sexy… Robin.

Así como Franky lo decía, parecía ser muy fácil, pero no olvidemos lo muy difícil que es para Zoro poder abrirse en sus sentimientos con una mujer que lo hacía poner nervioso. No quería decir para él que era difícil, pero de este modo, solamente podría descubrir cuál es la solución a su pesar. Así que Zoro luego de pensarlo por un largo rato, decide tomar la sugerencia de Franky, mostrándose más decidido.

- ¿Sabes qué Franky? Haré caso a lo que dices.

Es en ese entonces, cuando parecía estar emocionado por Zoro, y el peliazul se exaspera de alegría y dice en voz alta.

- ¡Súper! Así es como se habla, Zoro… no se trata de olvidar a nadie y de despreciar, se trata de dejar que las cosas sigan su rumbo… no mentalices nada hasta que veas que sea el momento necesario para dar un paso… ¿Cuándo será eso? Eso solamente lo sabrás tú.

Y luego de una palmada en la espalda del peliverde, Franky se retira de su presencia dejándolo solo, por el cual se mantiene con su botella de whisky, bebiendo hasta intentar seguir con lo que se le pasaba por la mente.

En el departamento de Robin, las dos chicas, Nami y Kaya estaban sorprendidas de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, y Robin estaba en batas, sujetándose el paño en el cuello para hacerse la vuelta en su cabeza, dejándose secar de modo seguro el cabello.

- Y eso fue lo que pasó hoy… ¿No es una maravilla poder estar con alguien que te da algo sin esperar nada a cambio?

Kaya se acuesta en la cama y suspira de felicidad por su amiga, expresándole con alegría:

- Qué hermoso… como te envidio, Zoro no es como todos… es muy extraño conocer a un hombre misterioso, serio y de carácter reservado que te da regalos sin esperar nada de ti.

Nami estaba dirigiéndose a la cocina para traer una botella de vino, y con tres copas.

- De verdad que eres una mujer afortunada, Robin… yo no he conocido hombre para mí, que haga eso que Zoro hizo.

Luego de acomodarse el cabello, y de habérselo secado bien, Robin se sienta en el lecho y recibe una copa de vino que le estaba sirviendo Nami, y sonríe preguntando:

- ¿Ustedes creen que hago mal con estar con un chico que es menor que yo?

Mientras Kaya estaba acostada, suspirando en su mundo de fantasía, se levanta sentándose y recurre a una idea extraña.

- Robin, ¿Por qué crees que haces mal? Ve esto, amiga… eres una mujer que en años no ha salido con un hombre considerado, y es porque siempre has estado ocupada, pero ¿Considerar que es una mala idea hacerlo con un hombre que se interese en ti, aun siendo menor que tú? Yo no lo veo así… ese chico tiene que ser muy divertido como para que siempre estés pendiente de él, y siempre tengas de que hablar con él al respecto.

Nami le entrega la copa de vino a Kaya, y estando de acuerdo con su amiga, se le ocurre otra idea:

- Además, eres soltera y él también lo es… así que no hay barreras para que ese hombre salga contigo, ¿No?

Y es cuando Robin comienza a recordar todo acerca de la mujer que aun Zoro no le ha querido contar, porque sabía que sería un impedimento para que Zoro le demostrase sus plenos sentimientos. Entonces, ¿Tendría sentido rendirse cuando estaba viendo gradualmente los resultados de su paciencia? Nami y Kaya se dan cuenta que la mente de Robin estaba en otro lado, así que deciden esperar a que poco a poco fuese reaccionando de lo que sea que estuviese mentalizando. Kaya no quiere quedarse sin saber lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la bella morena y le interrumpe, pasándole la mano por el frente de sí misma, para que reaccionase.

- Oi, Robin… ¿Estás bien?

La morena reacciona luego de esto, y dice:

- Es que estaba pensando justamente en una barrera que podía dificultar las cosas entre él y yo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Hay una dificultad entre Zoro y tú?

- Bueno, no es una dificultad como para que me detenga en querer avanzar a un paso mayor con él… no es que quiera ser aun su pareja o novia, pero si quisiera que lo fuésemos aun está el poder saber qué es lo que lo mantiene así.

Nami y Kaya se arriman más hacia ella, como si fuesen a querer saber ese secreto que Robin estaba a punto de revelarles, y Nami es quien le pregunta:

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Zoro, Robin?

En ese instante, Robin coloca la copa en la mesa de noche y suspira profundo, para luego decirles:

- Es que Zoro ha venido desde lejos, para curarse de su problema… un corazón entristecido por la pérdida de una mujer que él amó y me atrevo a decir que estaban a punto de dar un enorme paso.

Esta perniciosa noticia hizo que Kaya y Nami bajasen la mirada casi sorprendidas y viendo que al mismo instante podía ser un tropiezo en Robin, como una dificultad que no se sanase aun rápido, para que ella entrase a dar manos a la obra.

- ¿Es en serio? Eso significa que Zoro sigue amando a esa mujer perdida.

- No se sí sigue amando a su mujer perdida, pero es difícil de saber cómo se encuentra dentro de sí mismo… es como intentar descifrar un laberinto en el que no le ves la salida… puede ser incierto todo o quedarte atascada en un callejón sin salida.

Acto seguido, luego de habérselo pensado por un momento, Robin se encuentras más determinada, y se levanta del lecho, sacándose la bata de baño, para vestirse, diciendo a sus amigas:

- Bueno, pero saben como dice el refrán… quien no arriesga no gana.

Pero es cuando Kaya le interrumpe sonriéndole:

- Creo que el refrán es, quien nunca se atreve a amar quizá nunca pierda nada, pero no se arriesga a ver la salida, recibiendo el amor que obtiene.

- Sí exactamente es eso lo que iba yo a decir… ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que prepararme para salir hacia la fiesta, y ustedes vendrán conmigo, así que mientras me visto y me preparo, vayan a buscar a Angélique en su casa.

Estas dos amigas se levantan del lecho y salen de la habitación de Robin, burlándose por no decir el refrán bien, repitiendo lo que ella exactamente dijo. Mientras Kaya y Nami salieron para ir a buscar a Angélique, Robin aprovechó para sentarse en la mesa de su sala de estar, y ponerse a escribir algo, desviando su mirada a un lado con una sonrisa.

- Esta sorpresa será especial para ti, querido Zoro.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Robin se dispuso a escribir algo en una hoja de papel, mientras esperaba a vestirse y a que sus amigas viniesen junto con Angélique.

Ya siendo las 8.00 de la noche, Zoro estaba dirigiéndose hacia el departamento de Franky, encontrando a muchas personas en toda la sala. Así que pasando en medio de ellos, se dirigió a una de las habitaciones de Franky y estaba esperando a que los demás llegasen. Por la puerta principal estaba entrando el peliazul en compañía de Nami, Kaya, Angélique y por supuesto, Robin.

- ¡Oi, tontos del culo! ¡Les presento a nuestras queridas amigas, lo los más bellos pivones que ha dado este mundo tan perfecto!

Y como Franky había mencionado la palabra Pivón, desde la cocina salió corriendo Sanji, y se arrodilló delante de ellas, diciéndoles con su serie de idioteces:

- ¡Mellorine! ¡La noche más prodigiosa de mi vida ha llegado por fin, cual noche esperando su frío del crepúsculo, aferrado a una divina tormenta!

En ese instante estaba sujetando la mano de Robin, y se la besa diciéndole luego de eso:

- Oh que bella eres, mi querida mademoiselle Robin.

Las demás amigas se sorprendieron por ver a este pervertido enamoradizo arrodillándose ante ellas y siguen su camino, dejando a Robin con él.

- Hola Sanji, es extraño poder verte aquí, ya que pensé que estarías en el restaurante.

- Es que supe que habría una fiesta y estuve invitado con todo placer de la vida.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga un…?

Pero su inspiración fue cortada cuando apareció a un lado de Robin, el mismísimo Franky con una expresión facial demasiado seria para ser imaginado. Sanji se acordó de lo que le había dicho este pervertido y se levanta del suelo, cambiando su semblante y dándole la espalda a Robin.

- Con permiso.

Robin se quedó muy sorprendida por la extraña actitud de Sanji, y voltea hacia Franky preguntándole:

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Esperé por un instante que me ofrecería uno de sus suculentos vinos, u otra tontería que siempre está acostumbrado a hacer.

A lo que Franky, se ríe por esto y encamina a Robin al centro de la sala, en donde todos estaban bailando, explicándole:

- No lo sé, quizá alguien lo está vigilando para que no haga tonterías.

- ¿Una mujer?

- Eso no lo creo, pero quien sabe.

Y acto seguido, Franky y la morena estuvieron bailando junto con el resto de los amigos, incluyendo a Luffy y Usopp, quienes disfrutaban de este entretenimiento.

Al instante de la habitación, Zoro estaba saliendo con una camisa negra de textura satinada, y con unos jeans negros con zapatos de vestir, y se encamina hacia la fiesta, viendo como todos estaban bailando al ritmo de la música electrónica europea, que de todos los lugares, parecía ser el mejor del mundo.

- Demonios, esta fiesta sí que está cargada.

Es cuando de pronto se da cuenta que en el medio de todos, estaba Franky bailando con Robin, la cual estaba con un llevaba un vestido corto color morado, con bordes de encaje bordado, medias hasta los muslos sostenidas con un ligero negro, y botas negras de tacón alto con dos líneas de botones en el frente. La morena de pronto ve a Zoro y se detiene, saludándole. Franky se da cuenta de esto y se desaparece dejando a la morena para que bailase con ese hombre. Zoro se encamina hacia ella, pero aparece Luffy quien le interrumpe lo que pensaba hacer, y abraza a Zoro de medio lado diciéndole a todos los que estaban en la fiesta:

- Oi, he aquí el cabrón campeón de las bebidas… ¿A que nadie le apuesta?

Los que estaban en la fiesta, alzaron sus copas al aire, gritando y elogiando a Zoro. Rezongándole a Luffy, le dice:

- Estúpido descerebrado… ¿No pensarás en ponerme a apostar otra vez para beber?

- Desgraciadamente, sí… ya apostamos a que no le ganarías a un concursante que trajimos desde lejos.

Pero en ese entonces aparece en medio de estos dos, la bellísima Robin que sorprende a Luffy.

- No, ¿No intentarás mantener a Zoro ocupado, mientras yo esté aquí, verdad?

Luffy se mete el dedo en la nariz, y voltea hacia Robin.

- Ahí va, ¿Quién eres tú?

- No importa… están preparando grandes porciones de carne.

Y como era de esperarse, Luffy salió disparado de la presencia de estos dos, hacia la cocina. Robin voltea hacia Zoro y le sonríe.

- ¿Así que ganaste en un concurso de bebidas?

Al instante aparecieron Usopp con Kaya y con Nami, y es cuando Robin abraza a Zoro, sosteniéndole el rostro con ambas manos, besándole en la mejilla.

- Chicos, si me disculpan, mantendré a mi acompañante ocupado toda la noche.

En ese instante, Kaya sonríe guiñándole el ojo, y diciendo:

- Adelante amiga, nosotros veremos cómo nos inmiscuimos a bailar.

Así que Zoro sale con la morena por el balcón y ambos se quedan solos para charlar acerca de que sea que se les venga en mente, no importa que, ¿Acaso tuvieran alguna razón para no hacerlo? Y mientras la morena estaba en silencio viendo hacia afuera, Zoro se acomoda hacia ella y sonríe.

- Hoy luces muy bella, Robin… de verdad estaría muy preocupado si fueses mi pareja y te dejase sola allá adentro con todos esos zamuros, especialmente del cocinero pervertido de cuarta.

Esto que Zoro dijo, le causó un poco de gracia y llevándose la mano a la boca, Robin se ríe de emoción, y luego ella se acomoda hacia Zoro, diciéndole:

- Y justo ahora se me estaba ocurriendo otra manera de colocar mi rostro cuando estuviésemos tomándonos las fotos instantáneas.

- Podría quitarle el auto a Franky e irme de una vez contigo, si así lo prefieres.

- No, solamente estaba bromeando… pero me gustarían más fotos… quizá en otro momento.

- Si tú lo dices.

Luego de esto, ambos permanecen en silencio, viéndose fijamente el uno con el otro. Oh que bien, ¿Será este el momento en el que el señor espadachín se atrevería a besar a la bella Robin? Pero la mejor pregunta que nos haríamos todos sería, ¿Habrían limitantes? Quien lo sabe. Robin con su brazo sostenido en la baranda del balcón, dirige lentamente su mano hacia la mano de Zoro, y justo antes de tocársela, aparece Angélique.

- Oye Robin, te estaba buscando…

Y viendo que como era evidente, estaba interrumpiendo un momento especial, se lamenta y dice:

- Oh chicos, cuanto lo siento… ¿Interrumpo algo?

Es cuando Zoro voltea hacia el frente, dándole la espalda a esta mujer. Robin se da cuenta que esta interrupción le incomodó un poco a Zoro, sonríe hacia Angélique y le pregunta:

- No… todo está en orden, ¿Qué deseas?

- El teléfono… es Chanelle, creo que necesita hablar contigo.

- Ya veo.

Y desviando su mirada hacia Zoro, Robin se acerca y le pregunta:

- ¿Me disculpas un momento, Zoro? Tengo que atender esta llamada.

Gracias a la sonrisa efímera del peliverde, Robin pudo retirarse de su presencia de modo más calmado, dejando a Zoro en el balcón. Angélique se da cuenta de esto, y aprovecha para seguir con sus interrogantes.

- ¿Pareces muy interesado en Robin, o son ideas mías?

Zoro escucha esto y prefiere quedarse en silencio, antes que contestar esa pregunta estúpida.

- Es evidente que se te nota en la mirada que deseas a mi amiga.

Pero esta vez, Zoro no desea seguir con estas tonterías y voltea preguntando de modo más directo, para así mismo sacar cualquier interrogante que estaba en la mente de esta fastidiosa mujer.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, mujer? ¿Qué si me gusta Robin? ¿Eso es lo que quieres saber?

Y es cuando Angélique decide acercarse a Zoro por la izquierda, manteniendo su mirada seria y preguntando:

- No sé qué es lo que quieres con Robin, pero ella es mi amiga y yo la protegeré de hombres como tú.

- ¿Cómo yo?

- Si intentas hacerle daño o lo que sea que se te pase por tu jodida mente, ten por seguro que yo misma te cortaré las bolas.

Zoro se ríe por esto, y decide ignorar a Angélique, pero ella se mantiene más reacia y sigue diciendo:

- Es en serio, imbécil… haré que lo lamentes.

¿Qué demonios es lo que le pasa a esta jodida ramera? ¿Amenazando a uno de los hombres más peligrosos de ese lugar? Sí que estaba bien zafada de la cabeza, pero Zoro no se queda con esa y en vez de hacer algo omiso, se dirige hacia ella, viéndole con una mirada maligna y perversa.

- ¿Amenazándome? ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para decirme que hacer o que no tengo que hacer con Robin? Estás metiéndote con el hombre equivocado. Así que si me disculpas, ¿Por qué no te haces un maldito favor y te largas de aquí? No me conoces para que tengas que decir todo eso.

¡Maldición! Esto sí que se llevaba la palma. ¿Quién se imaginaría que Zoro encararía a Angélique y de esa forma? Sin más que decir, la amiga de Robin se retira sintiendo un poco de miedo, pero antes de irse le pregunta:

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber? ¿Cianuro?

Zoro estando de espaldas hacia ella, mirando hacia afuera, lo único que hizo fue alzarle la puñeta con la mano derecha. Por unos segundos, Zoro había calmado su molestia, después de ver que Robin nuevamente apareció, se da cuenta y le dice:

- ¿Todo en orden?

- Sí, es que mi amiga Chanelle me pidió que hablase con unos negociantes que encontraríamos mañana en el Louvre, y me pidió que los entretuviese hasta que firmasen el contrato.

- Así que saldrás a cuidarles como si fueses su niñera… interesante.

Oyendo esto, Robin sonríe asombrada y le da un suave golpe en el brazo al peliverde.

- Oye, no te burles de mí… eres muy malo.

- Calma, solo bromeaba contigo.

- Eres un malvado burlón.

Y luego de unas risas, acompañado de unos segundos de silencio, Robin intentaba decirle algo a Zoro y se decidió a hacerlo.

- Oye, por cierto… ¿Te gustaría acompañarme mañana?

Esta pregunta no sorprendió a Zoro, más bien lo estaba pensando detenidamente y le responde:

- Bien, será divertido.

- ¿En serio? ¿Lo harás?

- Claro, será emocionante ver como trabajas… como es que la preciosa dama de los perfumes convence con su persuasiva manera de hablar a los demás, y eso sin incluir los múltiples encantos que posees… en definitiva, me gustaría verte en acción.

Robin solamente le da por reírse de esto, y se reclina en el hombro de Zoro, diciéndole:

- ¿Sabes algo? Agradezco a la vida por conocer a un hombre como tú, Zoro… después de todo, eres un buen hombre.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Zoro se sintió muy contento por esta opinión que le estaba dando su querida amiga, aunque de igual modo, ya estaba disfrutándolo. Pero lo que aun Zoro no se estaba dando cuenta, era que Robin estaba colocando un sobre en el bolsillo trasero del peliverde, colocándolo perfectamente, mientras que adentro estaban bailando los idiotas de Franky, Usopp, Luffy y los demás haciendo los bailes ridículos, los cuales estaban acostumbrados a hacer.

Las horas pasaron, y mientras se estaban yendo los que estaban en la fiesta, Robin tenía que irse con Kaya y con Angélique, ya que debían irse por causa de la morena preparándose para cuando amanezca. Ya siendo las 3.30 de la madrugada, estaban Franky, Usopp y Luffy, durmiendo en medio de la sala como unos ebrios desbaratados. Zoro estando sobrio, les abría las puertas desde abajo para que saliesen del edificio. Todas estaban yéndose y Robin se regresa para despedirse del peliverde, abrazándolo y besándole la mejilla, diciéndole:

- Te espero en mi departamento a las 9, ¿Vale?

- Ahí estaré.

Angélique ve esto y se incomoda, pero Zoro es el único que hace contacto visual con ella y al darse cuenta de esto, le expande las cejas y luego hace señas como si estuviese disfrutando la molestia de esa mujer, hasta que se fueron, dejando a Zoro solo.

Subiendo al departamento, abre la puerta y suspira al ver a todos durmiendo, y se abre paso en medio de ellos, y cruzando hacia la puerta, se da cuenta que tiene el sobre en el pantalón. Zoro lo saca y mira a los lados, diciendo:

- ¿Un sobre? ¿Será de Robin?

Y viendo la envoltura, ve que dice "Para Zoro, de Robin". Suspirando mientras sonríe irónicamente, Zoro se sienta en el mueble, cerca de los tontos del culo, y abre la envoltura, leyendo lo que le había escrito, de la siguiente manera:

"Para mi querido amigo, Roronoa Zoro"

"Es cada día y aquí estoy como siempre en este lugar, sintiéndome igual como si nada ocurriese, todo está dentro de mi mente y tantos días en los que necesitamos la verdad y tú la necesitas, querido amigo mío. Inclusive la parte de ti que es casi la misma parte de mí, nos hace ver que eso nunca se acabará y es que muy simplemente, tú y yo nos complementamos"

Mientras Zoro estaba leyendo esto, una sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro y suspira, continuando lo que leía:

"Pero debo confesarte que como te sientes, es lo que me sigue preocupando de ti y es inevitable que no lo haga. ¿Cómo no preocuparme por alguien a quien le he tomado mucho cariño y apego? Y si eres muy honesto conmigo, yo aceptaría lo que dirías; así como yo sería honesta contigo y aceptarías lo que te dijese"

"Tu corazón está tan oscuro como el suelo empapado por las lluvias invernales. Tu alma está tan pesada como la turba recién extraída de la ciénaga. Tus pensamientos giran como ramas de sauce atrapadas en vientos de otoño. Tu cuerpo está tan tenso como si fueses un león que acecha su presa. No te preocupes, no es tan fácil poder abrir tu corazón para sanarte, pero yo sería la primera en estar ahí, cuando quieras hacerlo; yo estaré siempre presente para poder esclarecerte, aligerar tu carga, afirmar tus pensamientos y relajar la tensión de tu cuerpo"

"Posdata: Sí me permites hacer brillar tu corazón, me sentiría la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque eso es lo que más desearía de ti, en estos momentos"

Esta vez parecía que Robin comenzaba a tomarse más en serio en querer ayudar a Zoro en su proceso de curación, y lo primero que se le pasaba por la mente al peliverde era que posiblemente ya él no era un experimento, sino que el camino del amor, solamente estaba siendo transitado en medio de un puente de niebla de incertidumbre. ¿Qué haría ahora? Cruzar sus límites y hacer lo que Franky le dijo, con respecto a dejar que las cosas sigan su propio curso. Oh Zoro, tu aventura apenas esta comenzando.


	15. El Museo de Miradas Cruzadas

Unos minutos fueron suficientes para que estuviesen descansando para cuando amanezca. Zoro estaba recostado en la cama de una de las habitaciones del departamento, y tenía la recién leída carta en su pecho, y Robin estaba plácidamente acostada en su lecho.

Las horas pasaron y fueron suficientes para que Robin descansase, preparándose para salir a su nueva función de trabajo. Levantándose precisamente a las 7 de la mañana, la bella morena estira sensiblemente sus extremidades en el lecho, y se sacude el cabello, diciendo:

- Como quisiera seguir durmiendo.

Levantándose, se encamina hacia la ducha y se prepara un cálido baño en su tina, impregnándose los mejores aromas que su línea de perfumes hacía inclusive para aromas y sales de baños. Por otro lado, Zoro estaba roncando con la boca abierta, durmiendo despatarrado como un bofe en descomposición. Es cuando Franky entra a la habitación, y estando vestido como un empresario, listo para salir.

- Este sí que se mantuvo despierto toda la noche, pero…

Y extendiendo lentamente la mano hacia la carta, se detiene de momento, diciendo:

- No, no leeré nada de lo privado de este canijo, aunque me interese mucho.

De pronto, progresivamente Zoro estaba abriendo sus ojos, y despertándose de su sueño. Dándose cuenta que estaba Franky delante de él, le dice:

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Venía a avisarte que saldré con Luffy y con Usopp, a unos negocios importantes… así que te quedarás solo, en el departamento.

- Ya veo…

Zoro se sienta en la cama y se rasca la cabeza, dando un bostezo extraño, y pregunta:

- ¿Y a donde irás?

- Iré a una reunión de negocios arquitectónicos en Marsella, me tardaré por tres días… así que te dejo las llaves de mi departamento y esto.

Franky en seguida le arroja unas llaves de un auto, y Zoro se da cuenta que no es igual a las del Corvette y le pregunta:

- ¿Este es otro auto?

- Así es… para cuando te asomes al estacionamiento, verás que te gustará.

En ese instante, entran Luffy y Usopp, vestidos del mismo modo en que Franky estaba, y le decían:

- Oi, Zoro… ¿Podrás estar mejor sin nosotros?

- Si es que puede hacerlo.

Zoro al escuchar esto, sonríe cerrando sus ojos y diciéndoles:

- Por supuesto, tampoco es que me moriré del aburrimiento aquí… si es por mí, estaría durmiendo siempre y bebiendo hasta el hartazgo.

Pero Luffy se le acerca guiñándole el ojo y dice algo que le provocó un sobresalto.

- No hay problema… invita a la tía morena de ojos azules, para que te haga la mejor de las compañías, cabrón picarón.

Zoro se enoja y le alza el puño, gritando:

- ¡Te patearé el maldito culo…!

Y es cuando recuerda que Robin le había pedido que le acompañase a una reunión con unos empresarios, y al mismo instante le dio su palabra que la acompañaría. Así que levantándose de modo brusco, pregunta:

- ¿Qué hora es?

Usopp se mira el reloj que tenía en su mano y dice:

- Son las 7.45 de la mañana… ¿Qué pasa?

Y en seguida, Zoro se va sacando la ropa y se dirige hacia el baño, entrando a la regadera diciendo:

- ¡Tengo que salir! ¡Así que pueden irse cuando quieran!

Estos tres terminaron de alzar los hombros y cada uno de ellos fueron saliendo a la puerta, pero Franky le grita en voz alta:

- ¡Recuerda no convertir mi departamento en un desastre, canijo!

Y habiendo dicho esto, cierra la puerta y dejan solo a Zoro en el cuidado del lugar. Mientras se estaba enjabonando, el peliverde se dice a sí mismo:

- Maldición, espero no llegar tarde.

Los minutos pasaron y Zoro había estado preparado para ir a buscar a Robin, pero al estar ya arreglado con su vestimenta de ejecutivo, sujeta las llaves que le entregó Franky y se siente curioso de saber que auto le había entregado. Mientras se quedaba mirando detenidamente la llave, y como a su alrededor el departamento estaba impecablemente limpio después del desorden que había anoche, se pregunta:

- En este lugar sí que pasan cosas extrañas… ¿Estos tontos del culo, cuando limpiaron todo este lugar?

Así que luego de sacar una botella de vino de la nevera, Zoro sale de la puerta y desciende por las escaleras hacia el ascensor, luego de haber destapado la botella con los dientes, y empinándose un largo trago de esto. Mirando a su alrededor, Zoro se preguntaba cual era el auto que le pasó Franky, y desactivando el seguro del auto, el peliverde se percata que el sonido vino desde atrás y ve los reflejos de unas luces que estaban brillando hacia él, y ahí estaba el auto. La cara de Zoro estaba que se le caía del rostro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, y estaba encaminándose hasta que lo tiene frente a él.

- No puede ser… un Alfa Romeo Spider Novitec.

El auto era de color verde oscuro de proporciones grandes que solo el modelo Alfa Romeo puede dar, y Zoro se sube en el auto, sintiendo lo que estaba a su alrededor, y es cuando este sonríe admirando el auto.

- Eres un desgraciado Franky, no puedo creer que me des este auto.

Así que viendo un papel que estaba pegado en la guantera, se da cuenta que dice:

- "Para ti, Zoro" "Un buen hombre, en compañía de una buena mujer, necesita un buen auto"

Y Zoro, encendiendo el auto, se prepara para dirigirse hacia el departamento de Robin, cruzando las calles de París por la mañana. Los minutos pasaron y ya eran las 8.15 de la mañana, y Robin estaba descendiendo por el ascensor, vistiendo una falda negra ajustada y larga, acompañada de unas largas medias negras, usando unas botas; seguido de una camisa de seda blanca manga larga y cubierta de un abrigo de piel, y un sombrero de la última moda parisina. Se encaminaba hacia el frente y se percata de ver a un hombre con cabellos verdes con anteojos Ray Ban 3025 Aviator, que estaba vestido con traje negro completo, y que estaba de brazos cruzados, recostado a un Alfa Romeo.

Robin se da cuenta de esto, y bajándose los anteojos, se queda sorprendida por cómo estaba Zoro, y permanece ligeramente con la boca abierta, y en ese instante se da cuenta que el peliverde estaba sonriendo lentamente, hasta que le dijo:

- Buenos días, mademoiselle… ¿Va a algún lado? ¿Necesita acompañante?

En ese instante, Robin se cruza de brazos y parecía no salírsele las palabras, pero de pronto Zoro se levanta y le abre la puerta de copiloto, invitándole a entrar de modo cordial.

- Pase adelante, mademoiselle.

Y las palabras por fin le salieron luego de un largo rato de asombro.

- No lo puedo creer, es impresionante… como en solo un día, te desempeñas en lucir demasiado bien.

- Vamos, lo hago porque a duras penas tuve que aceptarlo de una bella dama, que me persuadió de acompañarle, y como decirle que no.

- ¿En serio?

- Así es.

Robin en seguida entra y Zoro le cierra la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia la otra puerta, entrando al auto, no sin antes traer desde el asiento trasero un latte vainilla expreso, y se lo entrega antes de arrancar, diciéndole:

- ¿Un café para despertarte?

- oh claro, gracias Zoro… es un alivio que me hayas traído uno y así.

Mientras Zoro emprendía marcha hacia las calles de París, pregunta:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué será lo primero que haremos, Robin?

- Primero lo que haremos será… ir al palacio de Louvre, ya que los empresarios alemanes nos están esperando.

- Interesante, parece ser que será una mañana bien agitada, ¿No?

Ambos se miran en silencio y permanecen sonrientes, hasta que Robin le pregunta:

- ¿Te sientes emocionado por esto?

- No lo sé, digamos que estoy con ganas de conocer ese lugar… nunca he estado aquí antes, así que todo es nuevo para mí… cada día conozco algo nuevo contigo, y eso me gusta.

- Me alegra que te guste.

Los minutos pasaron y estaban aproximándose al dicho palacio, y luego de detenerse cerca para guardar el auto, Zoro caminaba sujetado por el brazo de la bella Robin, dirigiéndose hacia el dichoso palacio que hacía de mismo museo. Estando en la parte del frente del lugar, Robin sonríe y le pregunta a su acompañante, que parecía estar muy sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo a su alrededor:

- ¿Qué te parece?

Los ojos de Zoro se llenaron de brillo y sonreía diciendo:

- Al decir verdad es una maravilla.

La sonrisa del peliverde se mostraba muy resplandeciente en medio de la brisa matutina, era como si fuese algo completamente distinto para sí mismo. Por un instante, estando detenidos ante la enorme pirámide de cristal del museo, Robin siente que percibía una buena impresión ante su amigo, y al mismo tiempo era como una señal de agradecimiento. La morena voltea hacia Zoro, colocándose al frente de él, y se mantiene en silencio intentando deducir con su mirada lo que estaba sintiendo su acompañante. Más aun así el peliverde reacciona de lo que estaba pensando y ve a Robin como lo estaba detallando y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

Este silencio significó un poco más entre ellos, era como si estuviesen nivelándose en su siguiente manera de admirarse el uno con el otro. Zoro sentía que le estaban leyendo el alma, y Robin imaginaba que estaba tratando con algo difícil que se estaba desmenuzando para ver lo que estaba dentro.

- No… no sucede nada… ven y entremos, me están esperando.

- Está bien.

Zoro extiende el brazo y Robin sonríe sujetándoselo para encaminarse directamente hacia la entrada del museo. En ese momento, Zoro se percata de la enorme fila que estaba haciendo los turistas para ingresar al lugar. Como era de esperarse, el Louvre es uno de los museos más visitados e importantes del mundo. Zoro empieza a sentirse preocupado por esto y pregunta a Robin:

- Oi, ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para entrar al museo?

Al cual Robin, sin decir más que algo despreocupado, sorprende a Zoro.

- No hay problemas con eso… entraremos y ya.

- ¿Entremos y ya? ¿Te diste cuenta de la gran cantidad de personas que están enfilándose para entrar al museo?

- Eso no supondrá problemas.

Robin caminaba como si nada pasase. ¿Acaso se estaba tramando algo al respecto? Sería muy descabellado. Zoro no dejaba de quitarle la vista a aquellos que estaban esperando entrar, y se siente extraño, ya que estaba yendo directamente con Robin hacia la entrada y cuando llegan, Robin saca una credencial, hablando en un perfecto alemán.

- "Wir kamen zu Linnemann und Schtauffen Herren sehen ... lassen Sie uns über"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Hemos venido para ver a los señores Linnemann y Schtauffen… déjennos pasar"

El que estaba en la entrada, al sostener la credencial de Robin, le abre paso a ella y a su acompañante, mientras que Zoro no quería atreverse a voltear hacia los demás turistas porque sentía que le iban a mirar con odio. Robin voltea hacia Zoro y sacándose los anteojos, le sonríe con sus bellos ojos cerrados, diciéndole:

- Está todo arreglado… entremos.

No se lo podía creer. Estaban pasando al museo y se encamina junto con ella a un salón, lejos de la presencia de muchos, y estaban sentados unos empresarios y al mismo tiempo, otros de la misma región. Robin suelta a Zoro y se dirige hacia los alemanes y les dice:

- "Herren, nach Paris zu begrüßen. Ich bin NicoRobin und das ist, wo wir über unser Geschäft zu sprechen erfüllen"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Caballeros, bienvenidos a París. Yo soy Nico Robin y aquí es donde nos reuniremos para hablar acerca de nuestros negocios."

Zoro desde la distancia estaba viendo como Robin manejaba la situación ante los empresarios, y como estaba en su habitual trabajo, quedándose de brazos cruzados a la lejanía. Las horas habían pasado y en una mesa larga, estaban todos reunidos, concretando los últimos pasos de la reunión, y en la distancia, Zoro estaba sentado en un mueble y uno de los asistentes de Robin, lo ve entre la distancia y se acerca a la morena diciéndole:

- Disculpe, mademoiselle Robin… ¿Aquel hombre dormido en el mueble, viene con usted?

Y todos inmediatamente desvían su mirada hacia Zoro, el cual estaba sentado de brazos cruzados y roncando, como si no estuviese pasando nada. Robin no pudo evitar sonreír por esto y al mismo tiempo les explica a los demás señores presentes, diciéndoles:

- Sí, es que es mi guardaespaldas y está demasiado cansado… pero no importa él, ya me encargaré de cómo compensarlo.

Unos cuantos minutos más ocurrieron y ya habiendo terminado la reunión, estaban preparándose para salir del museo, acompañados de Robin, le preguntan:

- "¿Wenn wir das Parfum erhalten zu unseren Märkten?"

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "¿Cuándo podremos recibir la línea de perfumes para nuestros mercados?"

Y otro de ellos se muestra admirado por el lugar y dice:

- "Sicherlich vor dem vereinbarten Termin wird die Bestellung absenden. Es ist eine Freude zu tun Geschäft mit Ihnen haben, und ich..."

Al cual traducido al español es:

- "Es cierto, antes de la fecha estipulada les enviaremos el pedido. Es un placer haber hecho negocios con ustedes, y me…"

Pero nuevamente su asistente le interrumpe otra vez y le vuelve a preguntar respectivamente de Zoro:

- ¿Segura que su guardaespaldas está bien?

Todos estaban acercándose a la salida, y Robin los detiene para encaminarse hacia donde estaba Zoro, y lo despierta diciéndole al oído:

- Zoro, levántate.

Este rompe la burbuja de su nariz, y se levanta preguntando sin darse cuenta quien lo había despertado:

- ¿Nos vamos?

Al darse cuenta que estaba Robin a su derecha y los demás empresarios esperando para salir, Zoro se rasca la cabeza y pregunta:

- Terminó la reunión, ¿No es así?

- Y te quedaste dormido.

- Lo siento… discúlpame.

Acto seguido, Robin se encamina con los alemanes seguido de Zoro, el cual se colocaba los lentes trayecto hacia la puerta. La morena arregla una siguiente reunión con los demás, y les acompaña a la salida del museo, mientras que Zoro le seguía en todo lo demás.

Habiendo hecho esto, Robin se guardaba los lentes y caminaba hacia Zoro, sonriendo por algo que pensaba. El peliverde estaba de pie, y de brazos cruzados delante de la imagen de La Gioconda, de Leonardo da Vinci. Se le veía pensando mucho en lo que estaba mirando. La bella morena observa a Zoro y luego al cuadro, y siente que este suspiraba tratando de discernir algo y es cuando inevitablemente, Robin se para a un lado, con sus manos sujetas al frente, pregunta:

- Zoro, ¿Todo bien?

Y señalando la imagen respectiva, Zoro pregunta:

- Mira a esta mujer… mírala detenidamente, ¿Acaso está sonriendo? ¿Está triste? ¿Acaso está escondiendo algo detrás de eso que parece ser una mirada manipuladora?

- Es extraño que preguntes eso, pero que te puedo decir al respecto…

Robin se lleva la mano al mentón, y comienza a deducir junto con Zoro:

- Quizá esté mintiendo con su sonrisa, tratando de ocultar su malicia disimulada con una reverencia disfrazada de dolor…

- Vaya, eso sí que sonó extraño… ¿Y en sí que significa?

Robin y Zoro voltean hacia sí mismos sus divisadas, y es cuando luego de un silencio entre las miradas cruzadas de ambos, la morena le explica:

- Significa que las cosas nunca son lo que aparentan… por una parte podemos mostrar algo, pero por dentro siempre estará lo que queremos decir o revelar.

Zoro está de acuerdo con Robin, y gracias a esta explicación, gradualmente le va sonriendo sin quitarle la mirada, para luego decirle:

- Creo que para esa mujer en el cuadro, la falsedad es la excepción… no quisiera ser un mentiroso como ella.

- He salido contigo ya algunas veces, y me atrevo a decir que no eres para nada un mentiroso… solo que puede que quizá no muestres lo que está en ti.

- Y eso, ¿No me hace mentiroso?

- Te hace quizá un hombre precavido.

- ¿Con quienes?

- Con quien tú quieras.

- Específicamente…

- Con los que no quieres a lo mejor abrirte.

- ¿Te sientes identificada?

- Jamás.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no soy como ella.

- Eso ya lo sé… eres lo mejor que he conocido en mi vida.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

Vaya, estas preguntas y respuestas; anécdotas y opiniones parecían incendiar la llama entre estos dos, quienes aun no se quitaban la mirada, hasta que sus mentes se vieron interrumpidas por unos turistas que estaban transitando en el mismo pasillo en el que estos dos estaban parados. Zoro le sujeta la mano a Robin y le dice:

- ¿Por qué no me guías en este lugar?

- Pensé que no me lo pedirías.

Ambos continuaron caminando en medio de las pinturas y esculturas representativas de lo post-moderno. Zoro estaba caminando con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y mientras andaba viendo una escultura, al frente suyo estaba viniendo en sentido contrario Robin, la cual estaba mirando la misma escultura al igual que Zoro, y estos dos estando cerca el uno con el otro, se miran y se pasan por un lado sin quitarse los ojos y sonriéndose mutuamente. Luego que pasaron, Zoro voltea y ve de espaldas a la morena, admirando la belleza de su cuerpo y la lindura de sus cabellos, para luego voltear al frente con una sonrisa y su mentón alzado; pero Robin justo después que Zoro volteó, ella miró hacia atrás y detalló el andar de su acompañante, y volteaba hacia el frente, sonriendo alegre y al mismo momento pensativa.

Algo ya empezaba a ocurrir aquí. Las pruebas eran evidentes, y solo era necesario que ocurriesen más cosas y más eventos entre estos dos, y quizá lo que hasta ahora han vivido no era lo suficiente para poder describirlo. Tenían el elemento de atracción por miradas, pero nos engañemos, pues eso no lo era todo.

Los pensamientos parecían salirles de los ojos a ambos, y aunque estuviesen rodeados de muchas personas o turistas latosos que parecían estar haciendo más ruido de lo normal, Zoro y Robin seguían siendo los únicos que sentían que no estaba nadie a su alrededor. La morena se detiene en una escultura que aparecía una mujer acostada en un estanque, y se queda en silencio, detallándola. Al instante, Zoro se le acerca por detrás y se coloca a un lado suyo.

- ¿Y esta escultura que representa para ti, Robin?

La morena estaba analizándola, y luego de suspirar como si hubiese llegado a una conclusión voltea su rostro hacia Zoro y le explica:

- Esto representa la angustia de una mujer que desea ser amada, mientras que su amor parece efímero, en un mundo de fantasía.

- ¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

- Muy simple, nada más mírala…

Robin desvía su mirada hacia la escultura, pero Zoro no lo hace y se queda en silencio escuchando lo que Robin estaba diciéndole en su explicación completa y compleja. Pero que va, ¿La estaba escuchando? ¿O estaba perdido en su belleza facial? Sus ojos estaban puestos en ella, ignorando lo que le estaba diciendo; así que ni se molestaba en perder cada facción y cada expresión que ella le estaba trasmitiendo mientras hablaba. Y ahí estaba Zoro. Mirando sus ojos azules, como el profundo océano. Sus pómulos, su nariz perfilada, y se queda por un instante viéndole los labios. Esos delicados labios que le estaban llamando en secreto para ser probados, cual elixir de la vida eterna, aferrada a ser bendecidora de aquellos sedientos que anhelan poder beberla.

- Y por eso es que esa tristeza se muestra como si fuese el amor anhelado… ¿No te parece romántico?

La morena desvía su mirada hacia Zoro, pero este reacciona y resopla alzando las cejas como si mintiese en emitir una opinión de concordancia con la de la bella morena. Bah, era muy simple, solamente tenía que decir que le parecía exacto.

- Tienes toda la razón… es muy romántico.

- Sabía que lo dirías, ven, sigamos por acá.

Ella sostiene la mano de Zoro y lo encamina hacia otro lugar, señalándole algo de arte medieval. De pronto se da cuenta que una chica que estaba hablando de un cuadro respectivo de la roma en tiempos de la peste negra. Zoro escucha algo que le llamó la atención y se detiene. Robin se sorprende y voltea hacia el peliverde preguntándole:

- ¿Qué sucede Zoro?

- Hay algo que aquí me llamó la atención…

Y devolviéndose al cuadro del cual estaban hablando anteriormente la chica con otros turistas, pregunta:

- Este cuadro me llamó la atención… ¿Qué es?

Robin se acerca y se da cuenta que era una foto de un pintor postimpresionista, y que el titulo aparecía como "La isla del no retorno". Es cuando Robin alza las cejas y pregunta a Zoro:

- ¿Este cuadro? ¿De verdad te parece interesante?

- No lo sé, pero escuché que decía que era una isla sin retorno… ¿Por qué?

- Muy simple… este lugar que estás viendo en este cuadro angustioso de arte postimpresionista, está hablando de una isla que durante la época romana se le llamaba así.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

- Te lo explicaré…

Ambos estaban viendo el cuadro y en seguida Robin comienza a recordar, ilustrándose como si estuviese leyendo un libro y se lleva la mano hacia el mentón, cruzándose de brazos y explicando a Zoro:

- Sí mal recuerdo, esta es la Isla de Poveglia… Poveglia es una pequeña isla situada entre Venecia y el Lido en la Laguna de Venecia, al norte de Italia. Un pequeño canal divide la isla en dos partes y a día de hoy su visita sigue estando prohibida. A comienzos del Renacimiento, Europa sufrió una tremenda plaga de peste bubónica. En Venecia se cebó especialmente, un lugar del que era imposible escapar, sus ya sucias aguas, la humedad y el trasiego de mercaderes hicieron el resto. Se llegó a tal extremo que no había sitio dónde dejar los cadáveres, se apilaban como montañas de naipes, pero no era suficiente y había que buscar una salida a la situación desesperada. Ante tal desastre humano las autoridades de la ciudad deciden en consenso con el clero que los cuerpos sean trasladados a la isla de Poveglia.

- Maldición, eso sí que sorprende.

- Los cadáveres eran trasladados a la isla y en enormes fosas eran incinerados. Mientras Venecia y media Europa era devastada por la peste negra, según un censo de la época fue aniquilada más de un tercio de la población europea. Las autoridades médicas y civiles decidieron que no sólo había que llevar a los muertos, sino también a los que padeciesen los síntomas. Hasta allí eran arrastrados hombres, mujeres y niños todavía vivos y lanzados a las piras crematorias. En pocos años más de 160.000 personas acabaron sus días en aquella isla. Tuvieron que pasar muchos años hasta que la isla quedó totalmente abandonada, pero en el año 1922 construyeron allí un psiquiátrico completo con un impresionante campanario que puede verse en toda la isla. Los recluidos allí (enfermos mentales, psicópatas) fueron los primeros en informar de que veían a los fantasmas de las víctimas de la peste y escuchaban los lamentos de sus espíritus atormentados por el sufrimiento, pero nadie, por el estado mental de los testigos, quiso creerlos.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se sorprende y pregunta:

- En esa isla remota… ¿Construyeron dicho lugar?

- Así es… el director del psiquiátrico comenzó a experimentar con los pacientes nuevos métodos de curación, lobotomías y trepanaciones eran prácticas habituales en los pacientes con herramientas rudimentarias como taladros de mano, cinceles y martillos. Muchos de ellos fueron llevados a la torre del campanario, donde fueron torturados y sometidos a una serie de inhumanos horrores. Según la tradición, después de muchos años de realizar estos actos inmorales, el malvado doctor empezó a ver los torturados espíritus de los muertos por la peste. Esto le llevó a subir a la torre del campanario desde donde saltó y según una enfermera que fue testigo de la caída, ésta no le mató en el acto, sino que mientras el médico se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, una especie de niebla salió del suelo y lo estranguló hasta la muerte. Se rumorea que el espíritu del médico sigue entre los ladrillos del campanario y alguna que otra noche, se puede escuchar el repicar de la campana en toda la bahía. Aquel acontecimiento fue el final del psiquiátrico que hoy día aún permanece cerrado en Poveglia.

Se hizo un silencio entre estos dos, y la imagen mostraba la ubicación de la isla con muchos romanos sufriendo y muriendo. Robin continuaba relatando:

- Hoy en día los pescadores de la región, no se atreven ni siquiera a acercarse mucho a esa isla, por temor a encontrar huesos humanos en sus redes.

- ¿En serio?

- Estamos hablando de restos humanos de épocas antiguas que aún permanecen ahí, y hay una enorme zanja en medio de la isla que muestra miles de cadáveres secos y apilados… aunque ese lugar ahora en día es un viñedo, nadie se atreve a entrar o a quedarse de noche, porque tiene la sensación de estar acompañados y se sienten presencias malignas como de espíritus que sujetan a los que están ahí por los pies, arrojándolos a las aguas.

Y volteando hacia Zoro, Robin sonríe y le dice:

- Pero claro, eso es solo algo incierto… los fantasmas no existen… ven, sigamos.

- Claro.

Dicho esto, ambos continuaron caminando lejos de ese lugar, y se estaban dirigiendo hacia el sitio de atrás del museo, y salen al aire libre, para contemplar el vasto museo. Aunque la cita no estaba siendo complementada como tal, Zoro parecía disfrutarla de modo alegre, y caminaba con Robin sujeta a su brazo, de un lado a otro.

- Vaya Robin, tú sí que sabes cómo hacer bien a una persona en días como estos… y pensar que tengas que cuidarte las espaldas por culpa de irreverentes bastardos hijos de perra que quieren congeniar contigo.

Eso causó demasiada gracia a Robin, la cual se reía plácidamente delante de su compañero, el cual este le pregunta:

- Oi, ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?

- No, no es eso, es que así como lo dices, me pareció que estuvieses molesto por ver cómo me están tratando.

- Oye, no hablaba de molestarme… hablaba de cómo te podría molestar a ti.

- Al decir verdad, no… es que no salgo con cualquier chico u hombre que se me pase por el camino.

- Interesante.

Ambos seguían caminando, y se miraban fijamente el uno con el otro, pero detrás de los lentes de Zoro y los de Robin, habían miradas cruzadas que anhelaban ser conocidas por cada quien. Esto hizo bajar la cabeza a Zoro y recordó algo preguntando:

- Otra cosa que te iba a preguntar, mujer… ¿Cuándo fue que metiste esa carta en mi bolsillo trasero?

Robin sonríe lentamente y se saca los anteojos, y suspira profundo.

- Son trucos habilidosos que me permito hacer… y por lo que veo, te intriga saber cómo es que los coloco, pero al mismo tiempo me doy cuenta que parece hacerte bien lo que escribo.

Zoro en ese instante, se detiene y hace que Robin se detenga también. Sacándose los anteojos, coloca una expresión facial que aparentaba una intriga, y pregunta:

- No entiendo como lo haces, pero… ¿Para qué me escribes esas cosas? No es que no me guste, porque admito que sí me gusta, pero... ¿Qué tiene eso de relevante en nuestra amistad?

Era el momento en donde Robin podía ser sincera, pero ¿Preferiría eso antes de arruinar los planes que tenía en mente para Zoro? No, así que prefirió decirle algo completamente distinto y es cuando le expresa:

- Zoro, te lo explicaré de este modo… hay cosas que me gustaría poder conocer de ti y sé que no es nada fácil que puedas abrirte con una desconocida, y menos en algo que parece ser demasiado serio como para ser revelado ante cualquier persona.

Era evidente que Robin estaba hablando algo serio, y Zoro estaba asintiendo con la cabeza porque tenía razón esta mujer. Vaya, sí que era muy buena para descubrir este tipo de cosas, y no podía negar que lo estaban descifrando. Así que Zoro prefiere ser honesto y afirmarle las cosas.

- Es verdad… tienes razón.

- Tranquilo, no te estoy pidiendo que te disculpes, puesto que no es lo que espero de ti, y está bien… solo espero que el tiempo me dé la providencia para poder hacerlo.

Acto seguido, Zoro desvía su mirada a un lado, mostrando algo de pesar en su rostro, y Robin se da cuenta de esto, y se acerca a él, colocándole la mano en el hombro de él.

- Zoro, cuanto lo siento… de verdad, discúlpame, no era mi intención.

Zoro voltea hacia Robin, sorprendiéndole con una sonrisa, luego de colocarse los lentes.

- No importa… te prometo que un día de estos, lo sabrás… solamente dame tiempo para poder yo mismo soportar decírtelo, ya que no es nada fácil.

- Y no debe serlo.

- No, no lo es… pero mientras tanto, ¿Por qué no seguimos con esta travesía?

Robin se ríe por esto y se coloca los lentes, dándose cuenta que ya eran las 1.00 de la tarde.

- Ya es más de mediodía… deberíamos irnos, además te están esperando en el departamento de Franky.

De momento, Zoro recuerda que estaba solo en ese departamento por casi tres días, y se rasca la cabeza, diciendo:

- Es que no quiero estar solo y aburrido en este día… vamos, hay cosas en este lugar que de seguro no he visto, ¿Verdad?

- En realidad son muchas cosas, ¿Para qué querrías seguir viéndolas?

- Es que…

Acto seguido, Zoro se ríe y voltea a un lado, diciendo:

- Me parece muy divertido escucharte decirme todo lo que relatas, pues te ves muy graciosita.

Oyendo esto, Robin le pega a Zoro en el pecho y dice sorprendida:

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí, señor espadachín?

Y haciendo un gesto en su rostro, en señal de probabilidad, le expresó:

- Eso nunca lo sabremos, quizá sea porque él solo escucharte hablar, me parece muy placentero.

- ¿Placentero?

- Así es.

Robin camina hacia Zoro, y le sujeta el brazo para seguir caminando por los alrededores del museo, y mientras caminaban ella le estaba explicando muchas cosas y Zoro se mostraba sorprendido en señal de burla.

Así que luego de varios golpecitos no intencionales de parte de Robin hacia Zoro, la tarde fue más interesante de lo que se esperaba. Así que con el celular del peliverde siendo un Samsung Galaxy Tab 2, se lo pasa a un turista diciéndole:

- Oye, ¿Podrías tomarnos una foto aquí, delante de la pirámide el museo?

Así que estando de acuerdo, el turista estaba apuntándoles, y Zoro estaba con los anteojos puestos y Robin también, ambos estando abrazados de medio lado. Luego Robin insiste en que le tomasen otra foto, y esta vez Zoro aparece apuntando hacia arriba como si fuese superman, y Robin lo abrazaba del cuerpo, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de él. En la tercera foto, el peliverde recuerda algo y le dice a Robin:

- Oye, recuerdo que dijiste que tenías muchas ideas de nuevas fotos, anoche… ¿No?

Oyendo esto, Robin se muestra sorprendida.

- Ah, por Dios… ¿No lo olvidaste?

- Te dije que no lo olvidaría.

Así que haciendo caso a lo que Zoro le recordó, Robin hacia poses de modelo, y su acompañante aparecía muy sorprendido por esto. En la cuarta foto, Zoro estaba sosteniendo a Robin en sus brazos, y la morena expandía sus brazos y piernas, dejando que el aire le sacudiese el cabello, pero en la quinta foto, Zoro se mete las manos en los bolsillos, apareciendo muy serio, pero a un lado Robin estaba con esa mirada penetrante que no paraba de hacerle, apareciendo sonriente.

Mientras caminaban viendo las fotos, Zoro sonreía y Robin le decía:

- Que buenas fotos, quiero que coloquemos estas fotos como si fuesen postales.

- ¿Postales?

- Sí, postales… o retratos enmarcados, como tú quieras.

- Eso suena más divertido… ¿Quieres tener estas fotos como recuerdos también?

- Claro, sabes que lo habría hecho también por ti.

- Me conmueve, y es una lástima que no llore.

Zoro inmediatamente se ríe y se burla un poco de Robin, por el cual la morena reía de igual modo, y seguía caminando hacia el auto nuevo de Zoro, emprendiendo marcha hacia el departamento de la morena para dejarla, ayudándole a bajar y decidiéndose a preguntarle:

- Oye Robin, te iba a preguntar qué…

Mientras estaba diciendo esto, Zoro se estaba rascando la cabeza, sintiendo un poco de cohibición. Bah, pena. Robin percata esto y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres decirme algo?

- Es que todos los chicos salieron a reuniones de viajes y me dejaron solo en ese departamento, y pensaba que quizá si esta noche no tienes planes, o no estás ocupada… no lo sé, podría…

Y es cuando la morena presiente algo bueno y aprovechando en el descuido de la mirada del peliverde, mira a un lado y se muerde el labio inferior con una sonrisa tentadora, y aprovecha de decirle:

- ¿Quieres venir a mi departamento a pasar un rato conmigo?

Oyendo esto, Zoro se calma y alza la mirada decidiéndose a admitirlo.

- Así es… no lo sé, sería como…

- Ven a las 6.30… sin falta.

Y dicho esto, Robin se despide de Zoro, subiendo a su departamento, mientras que el peliverde se sube a su auto, mostrándose muy contento por esto, ya que por lo menos no estaría aburrido y sin hacer nada. Bah, mentira. Estaba alegre porque estaría más tiempo con la mujer que conociéndola en todo su trayecto de vida, apenas estaba comenzando a descifrarle. Él también se mostraba interesado en conocerle, siguiendo consejo omiso a lo que le decía Franky. Parece que el peliazul exhibicionista tenía razón y Zoro era la prueba efecto de esto… todo apenas estaría comenzando para ella ahora.


	16. Opiniones Cruzadas

Esto sí que era muy interesante al caso. Que progreso se estaba viendo entre el temor y el deseo del peliverde. Ahí estaba, en silencio manejando directamente hacia el departamento de Franky, luego de haber pasado toda una mañana agradable con Robin. ¿No era una maravilla que poco a poco el progreso entre estos dos estuviese mostrándose más claro? Por supuesto que lo era. ¿Cómo no estar agradecido por haber conocido a una bella dama que le había hecho feliz en medio de su tristeza, casi no existente?

Los minutos pasaron y Zoro se detiene en el estacionamiento del edificio, y justo antes de bajar, su teléfono comienza a sonar, siendo nadie más y nadie menos que el señor Koshiro, el maestro de Zoro en la academia en Tokio. Sorprendido por esta llamada repentina, saca el teléfono y contesta:

- Señor Koshiro, que agradable sorpresa.

Y desde la otra línea, estaba el sensei del peliverde, calmado paseándose por los vastos jardines de su patio central.

- Zoro, hijo mío… ¿Cómo has estado? Ya casi ni me llamas.

- Lo siento maestro, es que he estado muy ocupado al parecer.

- Espero que esté yéndote bien por allá…

Zoro estaba subiendo por el ascensor, llegando al piso de donde estaba quedándose, y al entrar, cierra la puerta, contestando:

- ¿Y dígame usted? ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?

- Todo está muy bien, Zoro… con la suerte que Johnny y Yozaku ganaron las competencias y esperaban llamarte, pero por lo visto tuvieron que ir a otra competencia, y me he quedado sorprendido con el progreso que les has puesto a ellos en sus entrenamientos.

En ese entonces, Zoro sacaba una botella de whisky de la nevera de Franky, y se sienta en el mueble, sorprendido por el progreso de sus amigos.

- No puedo creerlo… así que esos dos idiotas han ganado. Me halaga saber que hicimos un buen progreso con ellos.

- Claro, Kuina y tú hicieron lo mejor que pudieron.

Al escuchar el nombre, Zoro y Koshiro se quedan en silencio mutuamente. Parecía que la brisa estaba más resonante que las mismas respiraciones calladas de ambos ye s cuando Koshiro, deteniéndose en su camino, pregunta a Zoro:

- Zoro… dime algo.

La mirada del peliverde estaba ida de su mente y veía hacia el balcón, estando sentado en el mueble.

- Diga usted, sensei.

- ¿Cómo has estado procesando la perdida de mi hija Kuina?

Zoro no respondió nada en ese momento, así que bajando la mirada con pesar, resopla de temor al querer hablar de ella. Koshiro desde el otro lado, siente el pesar de su alumno en medio del silencio proferido desde la otra línea, y le pregunta:

- Sabes que me preocupo por ti, como si fueses mi hijo que nunca tuve en la vida… tu bienestar es el que a mí me interesa, y quiero saber cómo has estado con respecto a eso.

Al instante, el peliverde levanta la mirada hacia el frente y es cuando luego de respirar calmado, responde diciendo:

- Maestro… no he estado muy bien que digamos, y le explico que al mismo tiempo he estado curándome de mi dolor, se me hace difícil hablar del tema. ¿Cómo podría yo andar diciendo lo que eso me hace sentir y mucho menos cuando yo estuve ahí?

- Sé que es difícil, para mí también lo es… pero, ¿No has tenido con quien hablarlo?

Zoro se levanta de repente del mueble y camina hacia la cocina, diciendo con un poco más de ánimo:

- Bueno, le confieso que he conocido a unas personas increíbles con las que he estado socializando… he hecho nuevos amigos aquí en París, y es reconfortante estar con ellos.

Desde el otro lado de la línea, Koshiro estaba sonriendo muy contento por saber esta nueva noticia que le alegraba el corazón.

- ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos? Vaya, que agradable… eso es una sorpresa que aun me hace más feliz por ti, hijo mío.

- Sí, esperaba que usted se sintiese contento por eso.

- ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Estás en un lugar completamente distinto y ya tienes amigos en el poco tiempo que llevas allá… ¿Y cómo son ellos? Cuéntame.

Al instante, Zoro se sienta en el mueble más pequeño y se empina la botella de whisky, dándose un sorbo con ella.

- Para empezar, cuando llegué una señora anciana me conoció y me dejó quedar en su casa, por todo el tiempo en que estuviese aquí en París… se llama Anne Depardieu, y de verdad resultó ser una señora muy agradable.

- Ya lo veo.

- Pero eso no es todo, conocí más personas… conocí a un idiota portugués que come demasiado y se llama Luffy. También conocí a una chica holandesa, roñera e interesada en el dinero llamada Nami. Y seguido de eso, a un millonario llamado Usopp, luego unas chicas lindas pero una de ellas es desesperante, y en estos momentos estoy en el departamento de un arquitecto empresario que me dejó a cargo de esto… se llama Franky.

Mientras Zoro le estaba contando todo esto, el maestro Koshiro seguía caminando por todo el jardín y se mostraba contento por ver que Zoro había hecho nuevos amigos, y mientras decía esto, se mantuvo pensativo y con una sonrisa, dando inicio a la mejor persona con su descripción.

- Pero de todos los que he conocido aquí, hay una persona en especial que de verdad se muestra muy interesada en mí, como amigo y persona… ella es muy linda, una mujer demasiado atractiva y seria; es la directora ejecutiva de una compañía de perfumerías en donde hace muchos viajes a través del mundo, promocionando todo eso… ella es quien más me ha causado la mejor de las impresiones… se llama Robin.

Luego de decir esto, Zoro suspira profundamente y se levanta dirigiéndose al balcón, para tomar aire fresco, y desde a otra línea, Koshiro sonreía contento por esto, pensando en que a lo mejor el viaje no solo curaría a Zoro de su pesar, sino que el amor pudiese ser reavivado sanando las tristezas.

- Vaya, veo que has hecho muy buenos amigos… en especial esa última chica que me has mencionado… ¿Y te va bien con todos ellos? ¿Especialmente como te va con la última?

- Bueno, con todos me va bien… son unos amigos agradables, aunque uno de ellos es un cocinero pervertido que no deja de fastidiarme… y con respecto a Robin, no sabría cómo decirle.

- Solo dime como te va con ella… parece ser que al escucharte decir cosas muy buenas de ella, resulta ser una buena mujer en tu vida.

Mientras estaba empinándose el whisky, Zoro resuena su garganta y pregunta:

- ¿Qué quiere saber, maestro?

- ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Cómo te va con ella?

- Bueno, por dónde empezar… ella es una chica muy hermosa, es un poco más alta que yo, es una mujer morena, de cabello negro y largo, ojos azules, tiene una bella nariz perfilada… también es bastante atractiva, me atrevo a decir que no parece de este mundo.

Oyendo esto, desde la otra línea, el maestro Koshiro estaba riéndose por esto. Zoro lo estaba escuchando y bajando el semblante de ironía, le pregunta:

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Que no recuerdo haberte escuchado decir todas esas cosas con respecto a la descripción de una mujer… de hecho, nunca lo has hecho, porque siempre lo has considerado una pérdida de tiempo.

Al instante, Zoro se rasca la cabeza y está de acuerdo con su maestro, pero sigue describiendo a la morena como si no pasase nada.

- Y en fin, ella es una mujer muy agradable y está soltera… siempre dice algo inteligente y me sorprende una mujer así, ya que la ultima chica seria que he conocido en mi vida a la vez que me sacaba una sonrisa, era su hija Kuina… no lo sé, hay algo de ella en Robin y me encanta.

El maestro se queda en silencio, con una sonrisa efímera y luego le pregunta:

- ¿Y te agrada estar con ella?

Esa pregunta sí que fue casi directa. Zoro estaba viendo al río Sena desde la lejanía ya que pensando en muchas cosas en su vida, no esperaba que una mujer prácticamente desconocida de todo lo que él hace, le estaba dejando mucho de que pensar. Así que sin mucho que decir, el peliverde le tiene que ser honesto, y lo hizo al decirle:

- La verdad es que me agrada mucho estar con ella… no esperaba decirlo, pero es la verdad.

Ahí es cuando el maestro Koshiro decide sincerarse ante Zoro, y se sienta en medio de los jardines antes de empezar su meditación, no sin antes darle un consejo a su pupilo.

- Escucha con atención lo que te diré, Zoro… me doy cuenta que esa mujer llamada Robin te ha hecho un giro extraño en tu vida y me alegra que gracias a esa mujer, te estás sintiendo bien… ahora, desde que has llegado no has podido hablar de tu problema interno con nadie, y quizá lo hayas anunciado a medias a quien sea, pero creo que esa mujer sería un buen hombro al cual recostarte cuando hables de tus problemas.

Esto sorprendió mucho a Zoro, y colocando la botella a un lado de la baranda, pregunta:

- ¿Me está queriendo decir que a ella debería comentarle lo que me pasa?

- Supongo que no has querido abrirte con nadie desde que has llegado, porque la muerte de mi hija te ha afectado mucho, ¿No es así, Zoro?

- En realidad, solamente dos personas lo saben desde que he llegado… madame Depardieu y mi amigo Franky… claro está que aun no he llegado a esa parte que me duele decir.

Zoro baja la mirada al suelo y siente que sus ojos gradualmente se van poniendo lacrimosos, y Koshiro lo presiente desde el otro lado, así que trata de animarle.

- Bien, lo has hecho con dos personas, al menos diste dos de los tres pasos que necesitas dar. Conociste personas nuevas, les hablaste de la mujer que amaste y que perdiste, pero aun te falta decirles como la perdiste y desahogarte con lo que suceda al decir todo eso… ese paso, aun no lo has hecho, y sé que cuando lo hagas te sentirás muy confundido al respecto, ¿O es que acaso está prohibido sufrir por amor?

La seriedad de Zoro cambia un poco y levanta la mirada hacia los aires, y suspiraba profundo, porque ya sabía qué hacer, siendo la parte más dolorosa de su vida.

- ¿Y qué es lo que me sugiere que haga, maestro?

- Quiero que te abras en todos los aspectos, con esa mujer Robin… ella te hace sentir muy cómodo, y la comodidad pone los cimientos para que la confianza y la determinación, sean los pilares fundamentales para que puedas ir hacia delante, hablando de lo que más te pesa… y creo que según cómo vas, las cosas irán mejor.

- Lo entiendo maestro, ¿Pero por que con Robin?

- Porque ella es seria, una mujer que vale la pena que sea alguien que te escuche, y conociéndote, me imagino que te agrada mucho, ya que no es como las demás mujeres en el mundo, ¿O sí?

- No, no lo es… al menos.

- Bien, entonces ella sería la persona perfecta para que te escuche y te sirva de lección, a como ser cuando tienes secretos y existen personas que valen la pena ser de oidores.

Acto seguido, Zoro parecía estar de acuerdo con la sabiduría de su maestro, que aun siendo viejo, parecía ser un ejemplo de vida para sí mismo, en todo su diario vivir.

El tiempo está aquí, y Zoro tenía que elegir, pues la búsqueda de la redención solamente lo iba a hacer libre, así que, ¿Para qué perder el tiempo en ocultar su pesar? Esta noche en el departamento de Robin, podía ser el día en que algo bueno estuviese pasando para ellos, y significaría mucho para él. Luego de esto, Koshiro tiene que despedirse de Zoro.

- Hijo, yo te he enviado a la puerta, tu solamente tendrás que cruzarla… ¿Es tu decisión, poder ser mejor que antes con solo un paso? Eso lo sabrás.

- Por supuesto, maestro.

- Bien, te dejo entonces… cuídate hijo mío, y recuerda que eres como mi hijo y siempre te apoyaré en todo lo que sea que emprendas.. adiós, y suerte.

Cuando Zoro colgó el teléfono, sintió que algo había cambiado en su interior. Se sabe que Zoro es un hombre muy complicado al respecto, pero esta vez se veía con un poco de paz interior. ¿Acaso decidiría ignorar esa paz interior? Era el momento en que debía ser más consciente con lo que estaba sintiendo, y ese día era el indicado para que lo hiciese. No había más tiempo, aunque la incertidumbre de Zoro podía ser una barrera que dañaría los planes de su sanidad mental.

Los minutos pasaron luego de esa conversación y es cuando Zoro recuerda que tenía que ir a casa de madame Depardieu para buscar sus cosas e irse al departamento de Franky. Sin más que decir, Zoro se quita el saco y se queda solamente con su camisa y desciende hacia el auto, remangándose, para dirigirse hacia la casa de la anciana.

Por otro lado, ya en el departamento de Robin, siendo las 3 de la tarde, la morena estaba durmiendo calmada en su lecho y al mismo tiempo estaba despertándose de su letargo. Viendo la hora de su reloj, se lamenta por esto y se lleva la mano al rostro, diciéndose:

- Es verdad que hoy viene Zoro… quiero que se haga rápido la hora, y que venga.

Al instante, su celular le suena y extiende su mano para contestarlo, siendo Angélique. Robin resopla y contesta acostada, diciéndole:

- Angélique… ¿Qué sucede?

Y desde el otro lado, la amiga de Robin parecía estar en otra ciudad distinta.

- Vaya, ¿Durmiendo a esta hora?

- Ya me conoces, ¿Qué sucede?

- Bueno, es que al parecer, siendo tu contadora publica y tu agente de negocios, te informo que todo está establecido en tu siguiente nueva compra y venta de acciones en Marsella… ¿Te alegra saber esto?

Y llevándose la mano a la cara, luego de levantarse del lecho, Robin sonríe y le dice:

- Tengo que admitir que en realidad es una buena noticia.

- Seguro que sí, ¿Y por qué no tomas mis millas viajeras y te vienes para acá? La vamos a pasar muy bien, querida amiga.

- Verás, es que ya hice planes y no puedo ir para allá.

- ¿Planes? Tú nunca haces planes cuando estás sin hacer nada… aunque sean tus vacaciones es muy raro que no estés viajando.

- No, lo lamento, pero tengo planes con alguien.

Pero Angélique, al escuchar de parte de Robin que tiene planes con "alguien", lo primero que se le vino a la mente, fue que estaba haciendo planes con Zoro. Así que deteniéndose en medio de la acera de una esquina en la ciudad, Angélique se enseria y pregunta:

- ¿No me digas que vas a hacer planes con ese mocoso imberbe de de Zoro?

- De hecho, así es… y no le digas así, sabes muy bien que de mocoso no tiene nada.

Angélique cierra sus ojos y suspira, bajando los hombros, diciéndole unas advertencias a su amiga:

- Robin, por favor… ¿No puedes estar hablando en serio, verdad? No conoces bien a ese chico, ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?

- No pienso en nada malo, Angélique… Zoro es un buen hombre y es mi amigo, creo que te lo he dejado muy claro antes, ¿No?

- Oye bien lo que te diré, amiga…

En ese momento, la seriedad de Angélique parecía ser muy evidente, y Robin se rascaba los cabellos, esperando a escuchar algo incipiente, mientras estaba recostada en el balcón, suspirando.

- Bien, te escucho… aunque no quisiera.

- Deberías hacerlo, ya que no te estás dando cuenta con lo que estás jugando. Zoro es un chico que se ve claramente que no está pensando en que seas su amiga. Solamente se hace el indiferente con todos, porque sabe que tú le estarás prestando atención a esa actitud.

- Bien… exageras.

- Y que por eso, entonces él aprovechará de usar su vulnerabilidad para poder atraparte en su juego y seducirte, hasta que en algún momento, no te des cuenta que ya es tarde.

- ¿Y tarde en qué?

- En que estés siempre pensando en él, luego que se acaben sus vacaciones, porque no te ha dicho que piensa mudarse hasta acá, ¿No?

Por un momento, lo que estaba diciendo Angélique parecía ser verdad, y eso le estaba fastidiando la mente a Robin, así que ella seguía escuchando a su amiga decir:

- Amiga, cuando él termine de hacer lo que sea que esté pensando contigo, se irá de París y te dejará… entonces ahí es cuando tendremos que salir Chanelle y yo a consolarte por lo que has sufrido gracias a ese niño insolente.

Robin estaba pensando en esto, pero por un instante se siente como si no le importase y siendo mucho más madura que su amiga, se cansa de seguir escuchando idioteces, y con la mayor calma del mundo, Robin le detiene diciéndole:

- No creo que sea Zoro un hombre que esté en búsqueda de sexo conmigo, y si lo quisiere yo ya lo hubiese notado… Chanelle sabe lo que pasa aquí y a ella no le importa si es un niño turista. Oye bien lo que te diré amiga, no me interesa si tú seas una mujer que no tiene tiempo para salir con hombres, y lo peor de eso… que ni siquiera te interesen, así que si algo malo me pasa con él, ese siempre será mi problema… y si Zoro y yo, hacemos el amor muchas veces hasta dejarlo saciado en su placer, ese siempre será mi problema.

Así que mientras decía esto, Robin se miraba las uñas y continuaba:

- Gracias por tu preocupación y sugerencia, pero te voy a agradecer que cuando hables de Zoro, no te refieras a él como un mocoso imberbe o un malvado pervertido en búsqueda de sexo. Zoro es un hombre maduro y a mí me importa un bledo si no te agrada, solamente te pido que no te metas entre lo que pasa conmigo y con él… ¿He sido completamente clara, Angélique?

Y luego de esto, solamente estaba sonriendo como ella lo sabía hacer, aunque desde el otro lado, la amiga de Robin sentía retorcerse por no ver los planes de echar a perder lo que pasaba.

- Está bien, lo haré… solamente espero que sepas lo que haces y cuando sea tarde, no te lamentes de nada.

- Tranquila, nunca me lamento de nada… adiós.

Colgándole el teléfono, Robin coloca el teléfono en su sala, para luego dirigirse hacia su cama, sonriendo por esto ocurrido, y recordando algo que había dicho, mientras estaba resoplando en la almohada.

- Qué tontería… solamente espero que le vaya bien con otra persona que no sea un completo fastidio con ella.

Era bastante irónico que dijese eso, como era de esperarse, luego de haber pasado unos cuantos minutos de tiempo estipulado, Zoro ya estaba en casa de Madame Depardieu y acomodaba su equipaje, para poder salir de esa casa. Mientras estaba acomodando sus cosas, la anciana sube por las escaleras y se dirige hacia la habitación de Zoro y le dice:

- ¿A dónde dijiste que irías?

El peliverde voltea hacia atrás y es cuando después de mantener una mirada de agradecimiento, Zoro le contesta:

- Iré a casa de un amigo que conocí… supongo que después de todo, ya me tocaba dejarla y que pudiese usted disfrutar de su privacidad, madame.

- No digas tonterías Zoro, es que en mi casa siempre serás bienvenido, y no serías un estorbo que me arruinase la tranquilidad… de hecho, me atrevo a decirte que te extrañaré.

- Por eso le digo que cuando pueda, vendré a verle… después de todo, no sabría como agradecerle por todo lo que usted ha hecho por mí.

La anciana entra a la habitación y se sienta en la cama junto con Zoro, y le sostiene la mano, diciéndole con una cálida sonrisa.

- Como hubiese deseado tener un hijo así como tú, puesto que te tuve por pocos días y me atrevo a decir que siento que te conozco como si fuese hace tiempo atrás.

- Yo no sabré como agradecerle. Yo jamás había sentido un lugar como este más parecido a casa… son cosas que nunca sabré explicar.

- Esta siempre será tu casa hijo mío… nunca lo olvides.

- Nunca lo haré.

Zoro inclina su cabeza y la anciana le besa la frente, para luego abrazarlo, y sin más que decir, levantándole la cara, le da una leve bofetada como un toqueteo, diciéndole:

- Ven mañana para que puedas comer, después de todo sigo siendo una madre y me preocupa que en esa casa de tu amigo, no comas como se debe.

Así que levantándose de la cama, se encamina hacia la cocina, no sin antes recordarle a Zoro otros detalles.

- Y quiero que vengas todos los días de ser necesario. Quiero que estés fortalecido… ¿Entendido?

Zoro solamente estaba sorprendido por esto, sobándose la mejilla, y luego cierra los ojos con una sonrisa, respondiéndole a la anciana:

- Vendré siempre a comer… lo prometo.

Acto seguido, el peliverde desciende de la habitación con los equipajes, dirigiéndose hacia la salida, no sin antes despedirse de madame Depardieu, recordándole su visita.

- Hasta mañana, madame, espero que tenga preparados esos suculentos platos como siempre me han gustado.

Y saliendo por la puerta, Zoro se dirige hacia su auto nuevo, cargando los equipajes, incluyendo el maletín negro de los millones de euros. Así que acelerando para irse, se pierde en el horizonte de la calle, y la ancianita se asoma por la puerta y suspira de felicidad por Zoro, diciéndose a sí misma:

- Al fin Zoro, pudiste hallar buenos amigos para divertirte… que seas feliz, hijo.

Habiendo dicho esto, madame Depardieu entra a su casa y continúa haciendo sus deberes. Parecía apresurado en querer llegar a su destino, tanto así que ni siquiera descargó su equipaje al departamento de Franky, y se apresuró a llegar hacia donde estaba Robin.

Pero por otro lado, morena al parecer estaba esperándolo en el balcón del piso suyo, manteniendo una taza de café y al mirar que se aproximaba hacia abajo un Alfa Romeo negro, la morena sonríe y se aproxima a la puerta, dándose cuenta que su noche apenas estaba comenzando.


	17. Una Noche que No Quiero Olvidar

No hacían falta tantos preámbulos, para describir esta noche. Podrían ocurrir muchas cosas, ¿Ocurrirá lo que muchos están esperando o a lo mejor es muy precipitado? Eso se sabrá en las siguientes líneas.

Como era de esperarse, habiendo llegado al estacionamiento del edificio en donde vive la morena, Zoro salía del auto para aproximarse al ascensor, y mientras estaba en camino, vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero negra abotonada y unos jeans negros, acompañados de sus botas, se estaba rascando la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa, diciéndose:

- ¿Será que están sus amigas también? Sería una coña.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió, Zoro se sorprendió de ver a Robin de brazos cruzados, vestida con unos pantalones de cuero ajustados, con sus botas indispensables, una ligera blusa morada y una pequeña camiseta por dentro de color blanco. Zoro sonríe ahogadamente, diciendo:

- He llegado.

- Así es, pero…

Y la morena apuntándose el reloj que tiene en su muñeca, le dice:

- Unos minutos tarde… pero al menos estás aquí.

- Oi, mujer, he llegado como lo prometí, aunque estaba sacando el resto de mis cosas de la casa de madame Depardieu… como lo dije, me he mudado.

Zoro entra al departamento seguido de la morena, que estaba caminando hacia la sala. El peliverde se sienta en uno de los muebles de la enorme sala del lugar, y Robin estaba caminando hacia la cocina.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Whisky?

- Excelente, por supuesto.

Un momento, ¿Por qué Zoro estaba sintiendo una ligera sensación de nervios en su estomago? Que interesante. Parecía que la morena sí podía causar extrañas reacciones que ni siquiera podía entender. Así que recostándose del mueble, Zoro intenta calmarse pero al instante percibe que en el televisor, habían unas películas en dvd's, y esto le llamó la atención.

- Vaya, parece que después de todo, no es de andar siempre encerrada en su mundo.

Saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de whisky, Robin escuchó a Zoro decir algo pero no supo que era. Así que sentándose al lado de él, le entrega el vaso.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dijiste algo?

- No, no es nada en realidad… solamente estaba pensando en voz alta.

- ¿Y qué pensabas? Si se puede saber, claro.

- Vale, no es nada.

Zoro se empina su vaso de whisky y a su lado estaba la morena, con las piernas cruzadas, pasando el brazo por detrás de sí mismo y sosteniéndose el rostro con la misma mano sonriéndole como siempre. Es cuando en ese momento, Zoro comienza a traspirar fuerte y su respiración estaba acelerándose, así que para intentar romper ese hielo de silencio, resuena su garganta y expresa lo que se le vino primero a la mente.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que has preparado para mí, Robin?

- ¿Preparado?

- Así es… esperaba que me dieses algo de cenar.

Una ligera expresión de cejas alzadas por sorpresa fue evidenciada en el rostro de la morena.

- Esperaba de hecho que fueses tú que me hicieses algo.

Ahora fue Zoro quien se cruza de brazos, inclinándose a 45 grados de Robin, frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- Por supuesto… fuiste tú quien quiso venir a mi departamento para no estar solo y aburrido… lo menos que puedes hacer es lo que se me plazca mientras estés aquí.

- Eres una manipuladora.

- Así es, pero lo tomaré como un cumplido.

En ese instante Robin se va riendo lentamente, por lo cual Zoro suspira aceptando el desafío, y se levanta del sofá, diciéndole:

- Verás, soy un hombre confiado y acepto los desafíos fuertes… así que, ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

La morena se cruza de brazos en el sofá y pregunta:

- ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer lo que quiera mientras estés aquí?

Zoro estando de pie, se inclina hacia Robin y acerca su rostro hacia ella, respondiéndole con otra pregunta.

- ¿Crees que no soy capaz?

- Eso lo pondré a prueba.

- Adelante.

Robin por un instante, se mantiene en silencio e inmóvil ante Zoro, y este de igual manera, nuevamente cruzándose esas miradas que dejan en evidencia más que una expresión. Así que la morena levantándose del mueble, camina hacia la cocina y dice:

- Entonces, acompáñame.

Luego de entrar a la cocina, Zoro aprovecha de seguirle el juego, entrando después de ella, y asumiendo que estaría para hacer lo que sea para Robin, se va sacando la chaqueta, preguntando:

- Bien, ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

- Esto.

Zoro estaba observando como Robin tenía muchos alimentos sin preparar en la mesa y estaba cruzada de brazos, recostada al fregadero. El peliverde se saca la chaqueta, mostrando su franela negra de una banda de metal progresivo llamada Dream Theater de frente y con el logo de la banda por detrás, y colocando la chaqueta a un lado, pregunta:

- ¿Quieres que te ayude o en realidad esperas que haga todo un desastre, preparándote algo?

- Bueno, todo lo que tienes aquí es la clara evidencia que tengo toda la noche para esperar por ti.

- Interesante, entonces veré que puedo hacer por ti.

Al instante, Zoro le pasa por el frente y se queda al lado de Robin, deduciendo que era lo que iba a hacer. Quizá estaba jugando con ese hombre, aunque no lo parecía a simple vista. De pronto, Zoro luego de haber analizado lo que iba a preparar, sonrió diciendo:

- Listo, ya sé que haré.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de ir a dar manos a la obra, Robin se ríe por esto y es cuando el peliverde, sin alzar la mirada hacia ella, le pregunta:

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Estás entusiasmada de querer probar lo que te prepararé?

- No, es que aun no te he dicho que me vas a hacer.

Es cuando en ese entonces, Robin le saca una fotografía de un menú de chefs, mostrándole algo demasiado complejo para el peliverde. Este se sorprende por esto, y suspira bajando la cabeza, diciéndole a Robin que parecía disfrutar de esto con su risa:

- ¿En verdad quieres fastidiarme? Eso es demasiado difícil para mí.

- ¿Te estás rindiendo?

- No he dicho eso.

- Y yo que pensé que te encantan los retos.

Zoro alza la mirada sonriente, con intenciones de fastidiar a Robin, y ella solamente estaba viéndole con esos hermosos ojos que cautivaban a cualquiera. Así que Zoro, en un tono suave y delicado, le dice:

- Sí me encantan los retos, pero cuando se trata de algo que me interese demasiado.

Y nuevamente Robin expresa esa ligera subida de cejas, preguntando algo que era interesante de responder:

- ¿Y no te interesa demasiado lo que pasa aquí?

- Por supuesto… este es un reto difícil.

- No pareces entenderlo.

- ¿Entender qué?

- Lo que estoy pidiéndote que hagas.

Uff, que alguien busque gasolina para que el fuego se extienda. Estos dos estaban a punto de arder en sus expresiones, y es cuando de pronto, sin que Zoro se diese cuenta, Robin estaba mojándose la mano derecha, y le echa pequeñas gotas en la cara, sorprendiéndole:

- ¡Despierta, Zoro!

Zoro se siente extraño por esto, pero no lo tomó como una ofensa obviamente. Solo le salpicó agua, así que este secándose la cara con la manga de su franela, le explica:

- Está bien, no puedo hacerte eso que me pides… es algo imposible para mí.

- No te preocupes, de todos modos, parece que no eres muy bueno en esto y no te pediré algo imposible.

Así que dirigiéndose al teléfono que estaba dentro de la cocina, Robin llama por él y ordena una pizza. Zoro se sorprende por esto, y le pregunta:

- Así que, ¿No estabas planeando que te hiciese algo? Solamente estabas jugando con mi mente… y ahora pides pizza.

Mientras Robin estaba pidiendo la orden, le hacía señas a Zoro para que se callase, y así escuchar lo que estaban diciéndole por la otra línea. Así que el peliverde aprovecha y se aproxima hacia ella, y escucha con ella por la línea y Zoro se las ingenia para hacer una travesura, y grita hacia el teléfono, para que le escuchasen desde la otra línea:

- Oi, Robin… ¿En dónde está mi ropa interior? ¡La dejé encima de tu cama!

Robin se sorprende con una sonrisa, e intenta apartar a Zoro, pero este seguía aprovechándose con su maldad, abrazando a Robin a un lado para que no se zafase de sí mismo:

- ¡Robin, estuviste muy bien! ¡Nadie me había tocado como tú, nunca!

- Zoro, cállate…

- ¡Oi, tengo hambre pero de ti!

- Deja de gritar, hazlo suave.

- ¡Así me decías anoche, mi amor!

Así que ignorando las carcajadas, Robin terminó de hacer la orden de pizza y colgó el teléfono. Volteando hacia Zoro entre una expresión de enojo y risa, se cruza de brazos, mientras que el peliverde levanta las manos en señal de rendición, diciendo:

- Oh disculpa… la próxima vez grito más fuerte.

- Eres un… eres un… ¡Ah, Dios mío!

- ¿Un idiota?

Robin sale de la cocina y se dirige hacia el balcón y Zoro se va detrás de ella, y ambos estaban recostados en la baranda, sonriendo el uno con el otro. Es cuando la morena admite algo y le dice:

- Esperaba que fueses un gruñón amargado, inclusive al estar en mi departamento.

- ¿Un gruñón? Vaya eso sí que me dolió en lo profundo.

Robin le coloca la mano en la espalda y le dice:

- Vas a estar bien, después de todo eres el que se muestra completamente cambiado, y distinto, por supuesto.

- Robin, no siempre he sido así de gruñón y serio, así como me ves… es que me aburro con gente aburrida, y contigo es otra cosa muy distinta… eres una mujer que tiendes a veces a actuar como una adolescente y eso me fascina.

- ¿En serio? Ni que fuese demasiado vieja para ti.

- ¿Y no lo eres?

La sorpresa de la mirada de Robin fue tan evidente que Zoro siente que ella le golpea el brazo, frunciendo sus labios con esto. Al instante Zoro se rasca la cabeza y se disculpa.

- Oi, lo lamento… no era mi intención, solo estaba bromeando.

- Está bien, pero no me llames vieja, no lo soy… solamente tengo nueve años más que tú.

- Y eso es sorprendente.

- Zoro, te voy a golpear… ¿Insinúas que soy vieja?

Instantáneamente estos dos se ríen y al instante, el timbre suena. Ambos ven hacia la puerta y Zoro le pregunta a Robin:

- ¿Será la pizza?

- A lo mejor.

Robin se dirige hacia la puerta y Zoro se cruza de brazos, diciendo desde el balcón:

- Maldición, sí que son jodidamente rápidos en esto… y yo que pensaba que al menos duraría un rato.

Estos dos estaban sentados en el mueble grande, y comían la pizza que Robin ordenó. Mientras Zoro estaba empinándose un vaso de cola, se rascaba la cabeza acordándose de algo.

- Oi, por cierto… ya no estoy quedándome en casa de madame Depardieu.

Mientras Robin estaba comiendo su pedazo de pizza, pregunta:

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

- Es que no quiero ser un entrometido, al principio era eso lo que pesaba, ya que no quería estar ahí.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Bueno, te lo explicaré de este modo.

Zoro coloca la cola en la mesita frente el sofá y dice:

- Hubo momentos en que ni siquiera me sentía identificado en querer estar ahí con ella… pensaba que solamente tendría que actuar como un huésped, y eso es lo que me interesaba.

La morena estaba escuchándole detenidamente, colocando el pedazo de pizza en la mesa, limpiándose las comisuras de la boca.

- Pero luego empecé a verla como la madre que nunca he tenido… eso empezó a meterse en mi mente y me preocupaba el tan solo deseo de querer dejarla sola en esa casa… pero deseo mi espacio y ella lo desea también.

- No estaría segura de eso, Zoro.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Robin baja un poco la mirada y esta vez estaba mostrándose como si recordase algo severo. Zoro percibe esto, y se acomoda frente a ella, y le escucha:

- Cuando yo tenía ocho años, yo vivía con mi madre cerca de donde vive actualmente madame Depardieu… fueron años duros porque yo jamás congeniaba con muchas personas y era una niña solitaria, hasta que una noche, mientras yo estaba al cuidado de madame Depardieu, una llamada llegó al teléfono de ella, enterándose que mi madre había muerto de un linfoma en el cerebro.

El peliverde estaba mirándole con atención, mientras que ella comentaba este relato. La morena alza la mirada hacia el balcón y se acomoda el cabello por detrás de las orejas, y seguía diciendo:

- Luego de esto, madame se encargó de mí, criándome como si fuese su propia hija… me enseñó todo lo que sé hasta ahora, haciéndome sentir la mujer más afortunada de tenerla en mi vida.

E inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, iluminando la mirada del peliverde, el cual seguía comiendo la pizza como sí nada, diciendo:

- Tienes bastante suerte de tener una madre como ella… ella lo fue conmigo, y nunca me sentí como en casa, estando allá.

- Entiendo, ¿Tienes padres, Zoro?

- No lo sé, nunca los conocí… me crié en el dojo del maestro Koshiro… toda mi vida la viví ahí.

A Zoro parecía no importarle hablar de lo que pasaba, pero Robin estaba pensativo mirando al peliverde. En ese momento, cuando terminaron de comer la pizza, a Zoro se le ocurre una idea y pregunta:

- Oi, mujer… ¿Qué películas tienes aquí?

Este se levanta hacia el enorme televisor de la morena, y estaba rebuscando entre las películas. Robin se para a un lado de Zoro, diciéndole:

- No lo sé, hay demasiadas.

- Sí, ya lo puedo ver, pero…

Mientras sacaba comedias románticas, Zoro pone una expresión de desanimo en su rostro. La morena se da cuenta de esto y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué pones ese rostro?

- Es que son películas demasiado pendejas… ¿Tienes solamente comedias románticas?

- Son unas que me gustan ver cuando estoy aburrida, pero…

Y sacando unas de terror y de suspenso, le dice a Zoro:

- Estas son mis favoritas.

- Bah, no tengo ganas de ver terror y suspenso.

Robin sonríe y le guiña el ojo, para empezar a fastidiarle como era de esperarse.

- Está bien, no veamos terror… no quiero que tengas pesadillas.

- No digas tonterías, mujer. Nada me da miedo en esta vida.

- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

- Que no tengo miedo.

Y ahí estaban ellos dos. Robin riéndose abiertamente por Zoro, y este gruñendo de molestia por sentirse abrumado, así que sacando una de comedia romántica, se la entrega a la morena, levantándose del suelo.

- Esta está mucho mejor.

- ¿Cuál?

Robin lee los títulos y se da cuenta que era una película llamada "La Cruda Verdad". Zoro estaba recogiendo el desastre de esto, y Robin se cruza de brazos, preguntando:

- ¿Por qué esta película tan machista?

- No seas ridícula… tú y yo sabemos que eso jamás sería cierto… además, la verdad de los hombres y mujeres se encuentra plasmada en esa historia, que habla de cómo son las relaciones… quizá te sientas identificada.

Y mientras se dirigía a la cocina para botar los desperdicios, Robin mueve su cabeza en señal de negatividad, forzando una sonrisa.

- Eres un idiota… eso no es gracioso.

- Lo sé, acostúmbrate.

Así que luego de unos minutos, Zoro había preparado unas palomitas de maíz en un enorme tazón, para poder ver la película. Robin voltea hacia el peliverde desde el mueble y le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

- Fueron las palomitas de maíz… no quería que se quemasen.

- Pero si son instantáneas.

- Ya deja de quejarte… he hecho algo interesante para ti.

- Bueno, gracias.

Zoro se sienta en el mueble y expande sus piernas, teniendo el tazón frente a él, mientras que Robin estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas, a un lado de él.

A los primeros quince minutos de la película, Zoro se estaba reclinando más en el mueble; y Robin se arrimaba un poco más hacia el peliverde, para estar más cerca de él… todo de modo inconsciente.

A los treinta minutos de la película, mientras Zoro se reía de lo que veía, siente a Robin muy cerca y levanta el brazo, pasándolo por detrás de la morena; pero Robin se sacó las botas, quedándose descalza así mismo subiendo las piernas al mueble… de modo inconsciente todo.

A la hora, Zoro estaba un poco más arrimado hacia la morena y ella finalmente veía la película, esta vez recostándose sobre el pecho del peliverde. Al mismo instante, ya estos dos estaban juntos y abrazados, terminando de ver lo que quedaba de la película.

- No puedes negar que con respecto a esta película, las mujeres están locas.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Robin sonríe y pregunta:

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Los hombres más bien parecen despreciables con eso.

- No somos despreciables… mira bien la historia, los hombres somos simples y no nos complicamos por cualquier idiotez como la que esa mujer neurótica.

- Quizá sea neurótica, pero los hombres de hoy en día solamente piensan es en sexo y banalidades.

- Esa mierda es mentira.

Es cuando Zoro, teniendo en su pecho la cabeza de la morena, busca su vista y le continúa diciendo:

- ¿Cómo puedes creer que esa polémica nos identifica? No todos somos como ese idiota.

Robin se ríe por esto, admitiendo que Zoro tenía algo de razón en lo especificado, y le coloca la mano en el abdomen del peliverde, explicándole:

- No es eso, sino que al menos ustedes no nos consideran como mujeres… nuestros sentimientos están echados a un lado gracias a como nos tratan.

- No te excuses, Robin… el mujeriego existe, porque hay mujeres desvergonzadas que no se dan su puesto.

- ¿Y qué puesto es ese?

- El que tienes tú.

- ¿Yo?

- Así es… mujeres como tú, hacen que los pervertidos y mujeriegos, se vayan a la mierda y dejen de existir… lo cual doy gracias a la vida porque seas así.

Ambos se ríen por esto, y habían pasado unas cuantas horas, después de hablar algunas cosas comunes y no comunes. Eran las 1.00 de la mañana, y estos dos seguían hablando. ¿No era eso increíble? Sí que lo es. Y ahí estaban estos dos.

- ¿Pensarías que soy alguien que dice muchas tonterías al hablar?

- No lo creo, Zoro… es difícil de explicar.

- Sí, eso no era lo que esperaba, aunque…

Al escuchar esto, Robin interrumpe a Zoro y se recoge las piernas y le extiende los brazos hacia Zoro:

- Ven… recuéstate en mis piernas.

Oyendo esto, Zoro casi se atragantaba con las palomitas de maíz, y colocó el tazón preguntando esto.

- ¿Qué me recueste en tus piernas?

- Así es, ven.

¡Oh, pero que hermoso! ¿Era algo lindo de escuchar y de saber? Claro que sí. Zoro estaba casi nervioso, nunca había tenido un acercamiento como este, y menos con una chica tan bella y despampanante. El peliverde veía atontado como la morena le extendía las manos como si fuese la señal de una invitación placentera.

Por un instante sí que se lo pensó detenidamente, y suspirando de modo calmado, expresando una sonrisa, el peliverde se inclina hacia ella y se recuesta en las piernas de la bella morena, y ahí estaban ellos dos. Robin estaba sentada en la esquina del mueble, y Zoro estaba con su cabeza recostada en los muslos de la morena, cual cojín de la vida eterna.

- Si te soy honesto, Robin, me siento un poco incomodo…

Al mismo instante, Robin estaba sonriendo por esto, viendo a Zoro reposando en su regazo. ¡Esto era soñado! Claro está que al instante, el peliverde estaría muy nervioso por esto, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Así que Robin le calla, colocándole el dedo índice en los labios de su acompañante, diciéndole:

- Shhh, no digas nada.

Acto seguido, Robin miraba sonriente a Zoro abajo, y este se cruza de brazos, mostrándose un poco apenado y sonrojado. Pero lo más importante, era que Zoro estaba cómodo.

- Está bien… no me has respondido mi pregunta.

- ¿Cuál pregunta?

- ¿En serio?

Robin se echa hacia atrás y mantiene una mirada ladina, y pregunta:

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

- En serio sí…

- Bueno…

En ese momento, Robin tenía su mano derecha sobre los cabellos de Zoro, acariciándole el cuero cabelludo con un movimiento de adentro hacia afuera. Esto le producía una ligera corriente de excitación al peliverde, el cual se reclina hacia arriba, esperando la respuesta.

- Zoro, no creo que seas alguien que dice tonterías al hablar… a veces me atrevo a discernir qué dices cosas inteligentes cuando te lo propones.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que no eres tan tonto como creía.

La expresión facial del rostro de Zoro fue tan graciosa, que alzando una ceja más que la otra y poniendo una cara de asombro asqueado, resuena su onomatopeya de sorpresa, haciendo reír a Robin de modo imparable.

- Eso no es gracioso, Robin… como verás me he dedicado a muchas cosas en la vida y eso no me hace tonto.

- Ok, no eres tonto, sino que eres apasionado.

- Eso ofende también.

- Solo bromeo, tontín.

Mientras le decía esa palabra mimada "tontín", Robin acercó un poco su rostro hacia delante, pellizcándole la nariz al peliverde, luego de seguir rascando los cabellos de este mismo, que en ese momento, parecía estarse sintiendo relajado. Acto seguido, Zoro sonríe de igual modo que ella y le dice:

- Está bien… oye, dime una cosa.

- ¿Qué color me gusta? El morado oscuro.

El ceño de Zoro se frunció y resopló diciéndole:

- Eso no era lo que te iba a preguntar… el mío es el verde, por cierto.

- Se nota, aparte de usarlo en tu cabello, por algo más tendría que ser… ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar? ¿Mi tipo de música favorita? Es la música clásica, por cierto.

- Sí, eso me lo imaginaba… la mía es el metal, por sobre todo el metal progresivo, como…

- ¿Dream Theater? Sí, ya lo veo que lo usas con orgullo en tu franela.

- Sí, cuando vinieron en el 2004 en el estadio de Budokan, yo estuve ahí y fue una maravilla… ¡Pero no me cambies de tema!

La morena se reía por esto, y mientras se reclinaba hacia delante, dejaba caer los cabellos al rostro del airado peliverde, que parecía molestarse por ser ignorado y por qué le estaban cambiando la conversa. Al instante, Robin se enseria y comenzaba a rascar la mejilla de Zoro, finalmente preguntándole:

- Está bien, ¿Qué me quieres preguntar, mi terroncito de azúcar?

Zoro se sonroja por oír esto, manteniendo una mirada de rezongón, preguntando:

- ¿Terroncito de azúcar?

- Sí, porque eres un dulce adorable para probar…

- Bien, mejor pregunto, porque si no duraremos toda la noche así… lo que te iba a preguntar era…

En ese instante, Zoro estaba debatiéndose entre saber si era correcto lo que estaba queriendo preguntar, y se muerde los labios. Robin estaba dándose cuenta que la pregunta que el peliverde le podía hacer, era quizá algo muy profundo para responder. Así que tomando impulso de donde no lo tenía, Zoro pregunta:

- ¿Por qué siendo una mujer exitosa, hermosa y bastante atractiva, de personalidad maravillosa y de carácter servicial; aun sigue soltera?

¡Pum! ¡Maten a los nazis y recojan los cuerpos! Esta pregunta sí que fue bien directa. ¿Qué demonios le hizo pensar a Zoro que preguntar eso, sería una buena idea? Pero detengámonos por un momento a pensar las circunstancias. Se supone que Robin desde que ha conocido el pesar del peliverde, ha querido saber lo que ha pasado con preguntas sutiles y de modo insistente, pero Zoro se lleva la palma al preguntar algo tan directo, aun cuando jamás ha querido interesarse en saber la vida personal de la morena. ¿No ven la diferencia entre una cosa con la otra? ¿Quién es el que está actuando de manera desubicada? Zoro por un instante pareció haber hecho una pregunta demasiado personal para Robin, por lo cual intentó corregir lo que dijo anteriormente.

- Lo siento, no quise ser tan directo… es que…

Pero como era de esperarse, la morena solamente tuvo que responder esa pregunta sin tener que esconder nada al respecto.

- No te preocupes, Zoro… no es una pregunta difícil de responder, es que solo…

- ¿Solo qué?

Ahí estaba el peliverde, recostado en el regazo de la morena, esperando saber lo que tenía que decirle, como si necesitase una respuesta a esto. La morena parecía no darle tanta importancia si era algo inusual, y mientras inclinaba un poco su rostro al frente, estando a solo unos 40 centímetros del rostro de Zoro, desvía su vista ligeramente a un lado, como si intentase recordar algo, y es cuando le dice:

- Nunca he podido amar a alguien en mi vida.

Vaya, no había mucho que decir al respecto. El peliverde estaba sorprendido y anonadado por esto. La morena se cruza las piernas y Zoro queda con su cabeza más alzada hacia Robin, mostrando una expresión de mentira o algo parecido.

- No, no puedes estar hablando en serio… no sabes mentir, Robin.

Es cuando Robin desvía su mirada penetrante hacia la de Zoro, forzando una ligera sonrisa incomprensible que necesitaba ser descubierta, y parecía que aun Zoro no podía descifrarla.

- No es mentira, Zoro… nunca he estado enamorada, y en cierto aspecto me he sentido mal por eso…

Aunque Robin no se diese cuenta del todo, estaba abriéndose en sus sentimientos para ser esclarecidos ante un dudoso hombre que no comprendía si era verdad o mentira.

- Como verás, he estado muy ocupada en mis cosas y me he prometido a mi misma que cuando esté en mis asuntos importantes, no me atrevería a mezclarme con hombres que al instante querrían aprovecharse de mí, y no es difícil darse cuenta de eso.

Al instante, Zoro quería seguir sabiendo al respecto y sigue preguntando:

- ¿Y cómo son los hombres que te deben amar?

- Esa es una pregunta un poco extraña de responder… me pides que te diga cuál es mi tipo de hombre, cosa que jamás un hombre le pregunta a una mujer.

- Lo siento, pero quiero saber… no soy cualquier hombre que busca eso de ti.

- En realidad eso te hace muy especial… no tengo una lista, ya que ese tipo de hombres que me gustan, también me han cortejado para mal.

- Eso me sorprende demasiado… ¿Entonces muchos te han cortejado para mal, y ninguno te ha enamorado para bien?

- Así como lo dices suena muy lindo.

Robin en ese entonces, se muerde los labios sonriendo con una delicada mirada hacia su acompañante, el cual estaba recibiendo esas caricias en su rostro con sus delicadas uñas, específicamente en sus mejillas, que desarmaban hasta al guerrero más fuerte del mundo. Zoro se sentía en el paraíso, pero eso no era razón como para no obviar lo que quería saber.

- No quise sonar muy poético, pero es la verdad… como lo dices, me das a entender que nadie te ha querido enamorar como se debe.

- Así es, por muy difícil que suene para ti.

- ¿Y te han hecho daño?

- No, jamás.

- Bien, que alivio saber que no se han atrevido ni siquiera a tocarte, porque sería capaz de traerme mis katanas desde Tokio para castrarlos y dejarlos sin manos y sin pies.

Siendo lo primero que a Zoro se le salió de la boca, fue una sorpresa agradable para Robin, la cual le pregunta:

- ¿Acaso se está preocupando de mí, señor espadachín?

La mirada de Robin fue tan inquisitiva en medio de una atracción modesta, que hizo que Zoro se rascara la nariz, sintiéndose un poco atemorizado.

- Bueno, eres una mujer muy agradable… me gusta estar contigo, y jamás me perdonaría saber que alguien te hiciese daño.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… porque…

En ese instante, Zoro se siente un poco incomodo y Robin parecía disfrutar a ese chico que le está defendiendo, así que el peliverde responde diciendo:

- ¡Bah, olvídalo! ¡Te vas a burlar de mí, ya lo sabía! ¡Maldición, tengo que dejar de caer en esos juegos tontos!

Robin se lleva la mano a la boca y se ríe abiertamente, mientras que Zoro se cruza de brazos y desvía su mirada al otro lado de Robin, resoplando de molestia. Pero no duró mucho gracias a que la morena le sujetó con sus suaves manos, volteándole hacia ella, diciéndole:

- No me burlo de ti, Zoro… eres muy dulce al decirlo, no me había dado cuenta que eres un hombre que es sensible también.

- ¿Sensible? No, no te equivoques conmigo por eso.

- Sí lo eres, deberías serlo más seguido ahora que estás conmigo…

- No, porque te burlarás.

Ahí es cuando Robin decide abrirse más con Zoro, y continúa diciéndole:

- Además, me atrevo a decir que hay muy pocos hombres que saben amar, y lo único en lo que piensan es en llevarme a la cama… como el idiota de la película.

- Vamos Robin, no todos los hombres pensamos así… ¿No has encontrado a un hombre que no piense eso sobre ti?

- Pare serte sincera no, solamente a un adorable chico de cabellos verdes que no me ha hecho la propuesta…

Y sabiendo Zoro que se estaba refiriendo a él, le interrumpe sujetándole la mano izquierda.

- Porque jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño… primero me cortaría las manos antes de ponértelas encima.

En ese momento, Zoro habiéndole sujetado la mano izquierda, se la dirige a sus labios sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos a la sorprendida Robin. Acto seguido, se hizo un silencio entre estos dos y la morena sabía que estaba ganándose la confianza de este hombre, que podía empezar a abrirse con ella, solamente con sutileza.

- Eso es muy lindo de tu parte Zoro… gracias.

- No tienes que agradecerme, Robin. Para mí ya no eres una mujer desconocida.

- ¿En serio?

Robin acerca un poco más el rostro hacia el de Zoro, y le sonreía preguntándole:

- Si no soy una desconocida, ¿Qué soy para ti?

Zoro se resuena la garganta, presintiendo que esta noche podía pasarle a él junto con la bella morena, y se esperaba lo que fuese, siguiéndole el juego a Robin:

- Eres la mujer más bella que he conocido en mi vida, y que jamás quisiera que dejase ser tan maravillosa como lo es.

- ¿En serio?

- Nunca he hablado tan serio como lo hago ahora… eres la más bella del mundo.

¡Oh por Dios! Ya era el momento, ahí estaban estos dos, viéndose fijamente como si deseasen sucumbir ante los deseos inmediatos. Zoro sentía tantas ganas de besarla que al mismo tiempo se cohibía, para no tener que saber nada al respecto. En cuanto Robin, sentía que se estaba desprendiendo de su temor y que no había nada malo en querer saber cómo sería poder besar los labios de Zoro.

Finalmente, la morena decide acercarse a los labios de Zoro, mientras que este abre sus ojos sorpresivamente, respirando aceleradamente por su boca siendo sutil, y Robin se mordía levemente su labio inferior estando cada vez más cerca de los labios del peliverde. No había vuelta atrás, ese era el momento perfecto, y cuando estaba muy cerca, los cabellos largos de Robin se echaron hacia delante, cayéndole en el rostro a Zoro, produciéndole ganas de estornudar. Ambos separándose, se ríen por esto, mientras que la morena vuelve a recoger su cabello hacia atrás, inclinándose nuevamente a los labios de Zoro. Al estar solamente a tres centímetros de sus labios, repentinamente Robin se lo pensó por un instante, y no queriendo cometer un error precipitado sobre Zoro, desvía sus labios y le proporciona uno en el pómulo izquierdo cerda de los labios, con mucha ternura y suavidad.

No era lo que Zoro se había imaginado, aunque tampoco esperaba que ella lo besara. Robin se mantiene con sus labios marcados en el rostro del peliverde, cerrando sus ojos para querer retenerse de sus deseos, y luego de unos segundos, diez para ser exactos, la morena levanta su rostro y mira fijamente a Zoro y viceversa. El peliverde comprendió que la morena no quería arriesgarse y que él mismo no estaba listo para pasar la página, aunque eso no fue motivo para negar ese acontecimiento.

- Gracias Zoro, nunca dejas de hacerme cumplidos.

Es cuando Zoro sonríe, suspirando lejos de estar presionado, diciendo:

- Para mí será un placer eterno.

Luego de esto, pasó una hora y estos dos se quedan dormidos en el mueble, aunque Robin estaba despertándose de esto. Lo primero que hizo fue ver como Zoro estaba perdido en el sueño, acostado en sus piernas. No quería despertarlo y no quería importunarlo de su letargo, así que levemente fue zafándose del mueble, sin que Zoro se despertase, y habiéndolo hecho, buscó un cojín y lo colocó en su cabeza, cual madre amorosa con su hijo dormido. Estando arrodillada y de frente a él, Robin lo ve con una sonrisa placida, y le susurra cerca del oído:

- Dulces sueños, mí querido Zoro.

Y habiendo dicho esto, se levanta del mueble y lentamente se va dirigiendo hacia su dormitorio, dejando a Zoro dormir en el mueble, mientras que ella se acuesta, manteniendo sus ojos abiertos, pensando en muchas cosas que de ahora en adelante no serían las mismas. Zoro podrá estar dormido pero de seguro se estará imaginando lo que podría pasar cuando amanezca, así que la morena estaba sintiéndose sin ganas de dormir, no dejando de pensar en que casi entregaba un cálido y romántico beso al único hombre que ha sido honesto y cordial con ella, sin intereses secundarios. Robin, tu momento por el cual esperaste mucho tiempo, apenas está comenzando.


	18. La Tercera Carta: Necesito Amor

La noche fue mucho más larga que la misma madrugada. Parecía que esa noche no estaba preparada para que amaneciese tan rápido, como si se tratase de un momento que no debió acabarse así de fácil. ¿Quiénes somos para cuestionar las cosas que nos sorprenden en la vida? ¿Sería el peliverde un destino preparado para la morena? Quién sabe.

La mañana estaba cayendo en París, y en el departamento de Robin, luego de una tarde interesante entre estos dos personajes, la morena despertaba esta vez más contenta de su sueño, con una sonrisa resplandeciente entre sus facciones. Se levantaba de su cama, vistiendo una bata de dormir de color blanco ligero y traslúcido, encaminándose hacia la ducha, pero antes de entrar se detiene en silencio. Echándose hacia atrás, se dirige hacia la sala y se dispone a ver como estaba el peliverde. Al haberse acercado a la sala, lo vio roncando con la boca abierta, despatarrado sin importancia. Robin se produjo una sensación de gracia y se tapó la boca para no despertarle con su risa.

- Hay que ver… Zoro duerme como si nada hubiese pasado.

Y dicho esto, se da la media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la ducha, siendo las 6.30 de la mañana. Una hora después, la morena se había tomado la molestia de escribir una nueva carta, que prontamente la entregaría. Así que asomándose a la sala, ve que aun Zoro seguía durmiendo, y que su chaqueta estaba en otro mueble. Caminando en puntitas, Robin trataba de no hacer ruido alguno, y como pudo metió la carta en la chaqueta del peliverde.

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana, y era cuando lentamente, Zoro parecía despertarse de su letargoso sueño, rascándose la cabeza y todo lo demás, dándose cuenta que podía estar siendo observado, y es cuando se levanta apresurado del mueble, diciendo:

- Ya debe ser tarde y me quedé dormido hasta tarde de seguro.

Y desde la cocina, la voz de Robin se escuchó que le dijo:

- No es tan tarde, son apenas las 8 de la mañana, cariño.

Zoro sonríe por haber escuchado esto, y se encamina hacia la cocina y se queda de brazos cruzados en la puerta, manteniendo una cara aun de sueño. Ahí estaba Robin bebiendo su habitual café de la mañana, esperando a que Zoro le acompañase.

- Buenos días, Zoro… ¿Dormiste bien?

- Supongo que sí, buenos días.

Y haciéndole la invitación a la mesa, Robin se muestra sonriente, aunque Zoro se aproxima a ella aun con sueño y justo antes de sentarse, la morena le detiene con la mano y con su mirada ladina, le expresa:

- No, no, no… primero vaya a lavarse la cara, recuerda que es de mala educación.

Inmediatamente el rostro de Zoro se puso como un tomate y los ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente de modo muy acelerado. Así que al dirigirse a la cocina, Robin lo ve salir y sonríe moviendo su cabeza de un lado a lado, diciendo:

- Estos chicos, son a veces despistados.

Y en el baño, Zoro se estaba lavando la cara y aseándose, gruñendo de molestia:

- Maldición, ¿Cómo mierdas se me pudo haber olvidado eso delante de ella?

Acto seguido, Zoro no encontró una toalla cercana para secarse la cara, excepto una que estaba tendida cerca de la cama de la morena. El peliverde cual gracioso inspector en búsqueda, se asoma por la puerta en vista hacia la toalla, y se queda mentalizando en silencio, para luego decirse:

- Sería buena idea que yo… ¿Su toalla?

Así que asomándose por la puerta de la habitación, Zoro estaba pendiente que no se asomase la morena, y es cuando se aproxima hacia la toalla, sujetándola en sus manos. Se quedó en silencio, y una sonrisa perversa le salió indudablemente.

- No sé, pero tengo mucha curiosidad.

¡Adelante! Sin pensarlo más, Zoro se secó el rostro con la toalla de baño de la morena. Imagínense la sensación que tuvo el peliverde luego de haberse secado la cara. Se quedó en silencio, y suspiró notablemente expresando.

- Que aroma tan agradable… estoy impactado, estoy… ¡Qué demonios!

Zoro coloca la toalla nuevamente en el colgante, y se enoja consigo mismo, mostrándose muy contrariado y muy gracioso al instante.

- Joder, ni que fuese un pervertido como el cocinero ese de mierda.

Al instante, Zoro se sale de la habitación y se encamina hacia la cocina, en donde Robin seguía esperándolo. La morena lo ve venir un poco serio de rostro, y le pregunta:

- ¿Todo bien, Zoro?

- Sí, todo está bien… ¿Por qué?

Zoro se sienta en la mesa, y se sirve café para intentar recobrar los ánimos, y es cuando la morena busca su mirada como si intentase inspeccionar hasta lo más profundo del ser del peliverde. Este se da cuenta de cómo le estaba mirando Robin y se pone nervioso, preguntando:

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

Y es cuando la morena, luego de servirle desayuno a Zoro, de modo más calmado, le pregunta:

- ¿Acaso estás molesto por algo?

- No, jamás.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí.

Zoro se cruza de brazos, dándose cuenta que a lo mejor Robin no le estaba creyendo en lo que le decía, y es cuando se incomoda un poco. La morena parecía disfrutar esto como siempre, y luego se calman todos. Al instante, se hace un silencio extraño entre estos dos, en donde comían, sin siquiera decirse ninguna palabra. ¿Incomodidad por lo de anoche?

Las miradas pasaban entre cada uno de ellos, sin siquiera detenerse en lo que hacían. Zoro se mantenía comiendo, mirando con su seriedad evidente, pero cuando la morena alzaba la mirada para decirle algo, este la desviaba un poco apenado. Robin parecía darse cuenta que al igual que ella, él estaba mudo por muchas cosas ocurridas. Pasaron casi diez minutos respectivos, y es cuando Zoro presiente que este silencio era demasiado incomodo o fastidioso, más Robin decide hablar y dicen exactamente lo mismo interrumpiéndose.

- Eh, Zoro…

- Eh, Robin…

Ambos se sorprendieron y es cuando Zoro se rasca el cuero cabelludo, apenado por esto y Robin desvía su mirada a un lado, y nuevamente se interrumpen diciendo algo igual.

- Habla tú…

- Habla por favor…

Nuevamente se hacen silencio, y hacen gestos idénticos para poder complementarse, pero es cuando al mismo instante vuelven a decirse el uno con el otro:

- No, hazlo tú…

- No, hazlo tú…

Ahí es cuando Robin se arrima hacia Zoro, y con su mano izquierda le coloca los dedos índices y medio en la boca, sonriéndole con sus ojos cerrados.

- Está bien, lo hago yo.

Zoro estaba inmóvil y al mismo tiempo se cruza de brazos, esperando a que Robin le quitase la mano de la boca, pero ella solamente se limita a decir lo que iba a decirle.

- De verdad que anoche me divertí mucho contigo, y no pensaba que fueses alguien que supiese escuchar…

Al instante, Zoro asentía con su cabeza, pensando en su cabeza "¿Por qué esta mujer no me suelta la boca?". Al parecer Robin estaba hablando con soltura como no lo había hecho, y decía:

- Como hubiese deseado conocerte en tiempos anteriores, no importa si hubieses seguido siendo un niño, eso nunca me hubiese importado.

Las onomatopeyas de afirmaciones eran dichas por Zoro, quien cerraba sus ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza, pero es cuando de pronto, Robin se mantiene seria y pregunta algo difícil extraño de responder, quizá porque estaba sintiéndose un poco diferente, saquen ustedes sus conclusiones.

- Aunque en estos instantes, me pongo a pensar en algo que anoche se me iba a salir de las manos… ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué opinas de lo que pasó anoche?

Zoro levanta su mano derecha y se saca la mano izquierda de Robin, que estaba sujetada en su boca, para luego mantenerse en silencio al igual que ella, diciéndole:

- Me divertí mucho anoche, y no sé qué quieres que busque para opinar, pero eres una mujer agradable… al principio creí que eras alguien complicada, pero…

Lentamente mientras Zoro decía esto, bajaba la mano de Robin sujetada con la suya, y la colocaron en la mesa, mientras inconscientemente seguían hablando el uno con el otro.

- Resultaste ser alguien distinta… me agradas mucho, aun así cuando jamás digo estas cosas a nadie.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

- Es que me parece muy aburrido hacerlo, y no tengo cabeza como para expresarlo.

- Al menos tuviste que decírselo a alguna mujer que hayas amado en tu vida.

- Tienes razón.

Es cuando Zoro siente que al recordar a Kuina gracias a este momento, continuaba haciéndole mal. Robin presiente que en eso le faltó tacto al preguntar, y se siente incómoda por esto, pero Zoro parece manejarlo bien, y es cuando le responde diciendo:

- Normal, lo he hecho con una chica que conocí en mi vida…

- ¿Y quién es ella?

- Es una morena de ojos azules, que me ha hecho sentir el mejor hombre desde que llegué hasta acá.

Ambos se ríen por esto, y luego se dan cuenta que torpemente estaban sujetándose la mano. Se sueltan y continúan desayunando de modo calmado, y es cuando Zoro al probar una tostada con mermelada, se le estaba saliendo por la comisura de la boca, y Robin le extiende la mano limpiándole la boca.

- A ver, aquí se te salió un poco.

Luego de sacárselo, Zoro desvía su mirada al dedo de la morena y abre la boca, para comerse lo que tenía en el dedo. Robin se queda callada al ver como el peliverde estaba probándole su dedo pulgar, y como este sonreía diciéndole.

- Es una mermelada muy rica.

Robin sonríe por esto, y se saca el dedo de la boca del peliverde, teniendo una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, como la de un escalofrío inexplicable. Cualquiera le diría que era por asco al tener su dedo en la boca de alguien, pero para ella eso solía ser otra cosa.

La hora pasó y Robin tenía que reunirse con unos empresarios, aun siendo vacaciones para ella. Zoro no tenía que hacer nada al respecto, pero al sujetar su chaqueta para salir del departamento de la morena, escucha cuando ella le dice:

- ¿Tienes planes para esta noche, Zoro?

Zoro se da la media vuelta luego de colocarse la chaqueta y dice:

- ¿Esta noche? No, para nada… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Tal vez debamos reunirnos de nuevo, ¿No lo crees?

- ¿Otra vez?

- Sí, ¿Te parece?

Por un instante, Zoro se lo estaba pensando y dijo:

- Pero esta vez no será en tu departamento o en el de Franky, que es donde me estoy quedando.

- Me alegra que hayas querido, ya hice planes para nosotros.

Este se sorprende y pregunta:

- ¿Hiciste los planes aun así, sin saber si te hubiese dicho que no o sí?

- Claro…

Robin tomaba su abrigo, ya que estaba haciendo demasiado frío en París, y se dirige hacia el ascensor, esperando que Zoro le siguiese, terminando de decir la frase.

- Siempre hago planes aun así cuando se que no los he planteado… como sea, siempre termino haciendo que todos me acepten.

- Ya veo, eres una mujer imposible.

- Es la verdad.

En ese instante, Robin le sujeta la nariz a Zoro con sus dedos índices y medio, diciéndole de modo consentido, como si estuviese mimando a un niño.

- Pero siendo imposible, así me prefieres… ¿No?

Acto seguido, Zoro se mete las manos en los bolsillos, y desvía su mirada a un lado, rezongando de molestia, diciendo:

- Juro que un día de estos me las vas a pagar.

Estos dos salen del edificio, y se encaminan al Alfa Romeo del peliverde, alistándose para llevarla a donde se iban a reunir. Pasados los minutos, Zoro se detiene en el edificio de las oficinas principales en las que trabaja Robin, y abriéndole la puerta para que bajase, el peliverde contemplaba la altura del edificio, diciéndole a Robin:

- Demonios, esto sí que es alto… ¿Aquí es donde trabajas?

- Así es.

En seguida Zoro se mete las manos en los bolsillos, y Robin se cruza de brazos colocándose los lentes, diciéndole:

- Ven a mi departamento a las 7 de la noche, y cuando llegues, vente como si fueses a una fiesta de tus honorables maestros de esgrima.

- Entiendo, irme como ustedes dirían para una celebración de gala con tus empresarios amigos… ¿No es así?

- Tienes razón.

Acto seguido, Robin se acerca a Zoro y le besa la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca del peliverde, despidiéndose con ese cálido y enternecido beso, que le dio ánimos a Zoro para poder querer verle de nuevo. Luego que la morena entrase al edificio, este aprovecha para tocarse en el lugar en que ella le besó, manifestando una sonrisa agradecida. Así que subiéndose al auto, emprendió marcha hacia la casa de madame Depardieu.

Robin estaba en el ascensor, en camino hacia el piso de sus oficinas, con una mirada distinta de felicidad. Al pasar caminando en medio de los empleados que seguían trabajando para ella, veían la actitud de felicidad de la morena, que caminaba sonriendo como si quisiese estallar de emoción, así mismo dirigiéndose hacia su oficina. Como era de esperarse, en ella estaban esperándole Kaya y Nami, a lo cual Robin se sorprende de verlas esperándole, preguntándoles:

- ¿Chicas? ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

Robin se dirige hacia su escritorio, y Kaya se levanta junto con Nami, sentándose en dos sillones al frente de la morena, respondiéndole:

- No lo sé, quizá porque hay algo que esperamos saber de ti.

- Y nos tomamos la molestia de venir muy temprano.

Era obvio que estaban para saber lo que había pasado anoche con Zoro, cual amigas chismosas de fraternidad universitaria. Así que la morena se cruza de brazos y cierra sus ojos preguntando:

- Sí, claro… ¿No será porque quieren saber lo que pasó anoche con Zoro?

Siendo aun así descubiertas, Kaya y Nami se miraron en silencio por un rato, y luego se levantaron apresuradas, arrimando sus sillones a cada lado de Robin, la cual estaba sorprendida por esta actitud, y Nami empieza preguntando:

- ¿Y cómo te fue?

Kaya luego de esta pregunta hace la suya:

- ¿Cómo estuvo la noche?

Y simultáneamente la una con la otra:

- ¿Cómo se portó Zoro?

- ¿Fue todo un caballero contigo?

- ¿Qué hicieron exactamente?

- ¿Se atrevió a propasarte?

- ¿Te besó?

- ¿Se ve más atractivo sin ropa?

Al mismo instante las dos se desesperaron diciendo la misma frase.

- ¡¿Ya dinos que pasó!?

- ¡¿Ya dinos que pasó!?

Esto era sorprendente, más bien Robin se ríe por causa de esto, ya que le costaba ver cómo es que se desesperaban para saber todo lo que pasó, y la morena las calma, diciéndoles:

- Calma, chicas… no pasó nada del otro mundo.

Es cuando Robin se levanta de su sillón, y caminó hacia la ventana, abrazándose a sí misma, con una sonrisa casi evidente en su rostro, diciéndoles a sus amigas.

- Solamente llegó a mi departamento; le estaba probando para ver si se atrevía a prepararme la cena, aunque no pensaba que lo hiciese… se atrevió a hacerlo, y le sorprendí con otra cosa.

Kaya y Nami se levantan de sus sillas y caminan lentamente hacia ella, mientras seguía relatando:

- Nos sentamos a ver una película interesante, y ahí estábamos abrazados… acurrucados.

La sonrisa de Robin estaba disminuyendo un poco, mientras relataba:

- Luego hablábamos algo más personal y mientras estaba recostado en mis piernas, tuve una sensación que jamás sentí en mi vida… sentí como su corazón estaba latiendo de modo rápido, puesto que estaba nervioso y yo estaba ansiosa.

Al instante, se muestra más seria y sus amigos estaban a su espalda, esperando a que dijese lo otro que pensaba decir.

- Y por un instante, mientras estábamos hablando algo personal… sentí muchas ganas de acercarme a sus labios y besarlo.

Las amigas de Robin se asombran demasiado por esto sin emitir ruido alguno, esperando a que terminase de relatar.

- Pero me detuve.

Uff, esto trancó la inspiración de las amigas de Robin, mientras que ella seguía diciendo:

- Pude darme cuenta que no quise arruinar el momento, porque estaba insegura… ¿En qué? En que no quería cometer errores con Zoro, ya que él es un chico que apenas está olvidando a su amor pasado, y yo no quiero convertirme en algo que le dificulte las cosas… o quizá no quiero que me eche a un lado, por tomar una decisión precipitada.

Acto seguido, Robin voltea hacia sus amigas y se sienta en el mueble, acompañadas de ellas, quienes le acariciaban, diciéndole:

- Tranquila Robin, no hicieron nada malo… no cometieron errores.

- Es verdad, solamente no quisieron tomarse esta situación como algo precipitado, imagínate si se hubiesen besado. ¿Cómo lo verías?

Robin se inclina al frente estando sentada, y dice:

- No lo sé, quizá el querer conocer a un hombre desconocido como lo hago, me está resultando ser más difícil de lo que pensaba… esto me está empezando a afectar a mí.

- ¿Y eso es malo?

- No lo creo, pero es como si tuviese esa sensación de que esto se me puede salir de las manos, si no lo controlo.

Al cual Kaya mostrándose un poco confundida por esto que dijo Robin, se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Y que se te puede salir de control? Hablas como si esto fuese más de lo que estabas planeando hacer.

Es cuando Robin se levanta del mueble y se para frente a sus amigas, intentando discernir algo en su mente. Ellas le miraban tratando de comprenderle, cuando decía estas cosas, aunque parecía ser dudoso.

- No lo sé, es como si empezase a sentirme a gusto, perdiendo el control de todo esto… y me fascina perderlo con Zoro.

Nami se coloca las manos en la cara y trata de comprender esto, preguntando:

- ¿Por qué con Zoro? ¿Qué tiene que ver si pierdes el control de lo que haces con él?

- Porque tengo el presentimiento que será algo que no sabré comprender, y será una sorpresa que no me esperaba.

- Así que resultó ser un hombre impredecible.

- Sí, su seriedad y su carácter reservado me confunde…

Robin se cruza de brazos, mostrándose muy satisfecha de todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora, sonríe diciendo:

- Pero aun así siendo confuso, me resulta un reto… y no lo puedo evitar, prefiero perder el control, me fascina el hecho de que un misterio sea revelado.

- ¿Y eso no puede afectarte?

- No, y si llegase a pasar, so una mujer madura y responsable para superarlo.

Acto seguido, estas chicas se rieron juntas por los disparates que decía Robin, como si se tratase de una estupidez desmedida. Quizá era porque en cierto aspecto, nada de esto le podría afectar a Robin, pero en el amor todo es incierto.

En casa de madame Depardieu, Zoro estaba entrando con la anciana, y ambos hablaban esperanzados y contentos de verse de nuevo. Parece que la anciana sí estaba extrañando a Zoro, colocándole el almuerzo de cinco personas. El peliverde ve esto y alza su ceja, sintiéndose muy asombrado con la cara irónica, diciendo:

- Maldición, que bueno.

La anciana se da cuenta de esto, y le pregunta:

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- No, es que todo se ve delicioso… está muy rico.

- Pues no te detengas, comételo todo.

- Gracias.

Y mientras estaba comiéndose el almuerzo, Zoro sentía que luego de unos largos minutos, su estomago le iba a explotar por todo lo que se comió forzadamente. Los minutos pasaron, y ambos se sientan en el patio trasero de la casa de madame Depardieu, la ancianita se dispuso a preguntarle una serie de cosas.

- Y bien Zoro, ¿Cómo te está yendo en tu nuevo departamento con tus nuevos amigos?

Mientras este estaba concentrado en su botella de vino, hace una pausa para responder diciendo:

- Normal de la vida, en estos momentos estoy solo en ese departamento.

- ¿Solo? ¿Y en donde están tus retrasados amigos?

- No lo sé, andan haciendo viajes para otros países, y me dejaron a cargo del departamento… me siento muy relajado y calmado.

La anciana sonríe por esto, viendo que el progreso de Zoro cada vez era más notable.

- Me alegra por eso, al menos has estado divirtiéndote, ¿No es así?

- Podría decirse que sí… he estado saliendo.

- ¿Con quienes?

- No, solamente con Robin.

En ese instante, Zoro se empina un sorbo largo de la botella y se da cuenta que esta información a la anciana le había caído muy extraño, y es cuando este baja la botella y le pregunta a la anciana:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo extraño?

- No, es que…

Ahí es cuando la anciana coloca su taza de té, en una mesa que tenía al lado suyo, para inquirir en una pregunta que estaba evidente en su mente.

- ¿Estás saliendo con Robin?

- Ajá.

- ¿Qué interés tienes en ella?

Zoro se sorprende por esto, y mirando a los lados, suspira por esto, colocando la botella en su muslo derecho, sostenida por su mano, diciendo:

- ¿Interés?

- Así es, ¿Qué interés tienes en mi pequeña Robin?

- Ninguno malo, créame por favor.

- Te creo porque sé que no eres un mal chico, pero ya has salido varias veces con ella y parecen ambos como si fuesen dos…

Es cuando el peliverde, sabiendo que esta conversación estaba tomando otro rumbo distinto, interrumpe terminándole la frase, diciendo:

- ¿Enamorados?

La anciana se queda en silencio, y baja la mirada diciendo:

- Tendré que ser directa contigo, Zoro… Robin es una chica muy especial para mí y…

- Madame, lo sé muy bien, no pienso jugar con ella.

Es cuando en ese momento, Zoro recuerda lo que le había pasado a la morena anteriormente y lo que la anciana hizo para cuidar de ella, y le responde diciendo:

- Sé que usted ha cuidado de ella como si fuese una madre abnegada, y eso está muy bien… ahora veo por qué ella es una mujer muy asombrosa, hermosa, madura, responsable, confiable y respetuosa.

Al instante, Zoro se levanta de la silla y se sienta a un lado de ella, sujetándole la mano derecha, en confianza ante lo que pasaba, y le intenta calmar.

- Yo no soy de esos que juega con las mujeres, ¿Acaso sería un hombre si me atreviese a lastimar su corazón o a hacerle propuestas indecentes? Jamás… así que no tiene que preocuparse, somos dos adultos, y sabemos bien lo que hacemos.

- Zoro, escúchame bien antes que sigas hablando.

Acto seguido la anciana se levanta de la silla en la que estaba sentada, y le da espacio al peliverde. Este le hace caso y se queda a un lado de ella, diciendo:

- Muy bien, ¿Dígame?

- Zoro, conozco muy bien a esa chica, tanto como para que sepas que ella es una mujer muy especial para mí, porque prácticamente la crié luego que su madre muriese.

- Eso lo sé, ella misma me lo contó.

- Y si lo sabes, tienes que comprender que no deseo que nada malo le pase a ella.

La anciana notó que Zoro estaba molestándose por causa de esto que le estaba diciendo, y rápidamente le intenta explicar las verdaderas razones.

- Sé que no eres un hombre que juega con las mujeres, y lo pude notar al tenerte aquí en mi casa… Robin, es una mujer que no sabe casi nada respecto al amor, porque nunca se ha enamorado, y aunque sea madura, responsable, confiable, respetuosa y todas esas lindas cualidades que has descrito en ella; en el amor ella es muy entregada.

- Madame, no estoy diciendo que quiero tener algo con ella, no es lo que se me está pasando por la cabeza, y creo que usted sabe muy bien que aun yo estoy más dañado internamente que ella.

En ese momento, la anciana comprendió que Zoro no tiene malas intenciones con Robin y que ni siquiera pensaba en tener una relación con una mujer como ella. Además, ante todos nosotros, que el peliverde no está en condiciones para sentirse amado y para amar, a no ser que algo le haga olvidar ese gran amor que tuvo por Kuina.

Era muy difícil para el mismo Zoro decir estas cosas. Desgraciadamente tuvo que ser evidente decirlo ante la anciana, para que no quedase ninguna duda al respecto; pero esta vez era la anciana que se sentía muy mal por colocarle estas advertencias desmedidas a Zoro, quien se mostraba tranquilo como si nada. Ahí es cuando la anciana se ríe ahogadamente, excusándose.

- Zoro, lo siento… no quise sonar muy pesada o como una madre sobreprotectora con respecto a mi niña Robin.

Pero Zoro solamente sonríe por esto, y le coloca la mano izquierda en la espalda de madame Depardieu, y con la mano derecha le sujetó sus manos, hablándole con palabras de cuidado y de serenidad.

- No tiene de que disculparse, madame… usted es su madre y es lo que haría con una chica tan hermosa como ella, porque vale la pena… confíe en mí, y créame cuando le digo que le prometo que nada malo le va a pasar a ella, y mucho menos le haré daño.

La anciana levanta la mirada hacia Zoro, y este le confía su pensamiento personal respecto a Robin:

- Primero me corto las manos antes de querer colocárselas encima a Robin… ella es una mujer muy valiosa y nada malo le pasará, se lo prometo.

- Hijo, prométeme también que nada malo te va a pasar a ti.

- Se lo prometo, nada malo me va a pasar…

Es en ese instante, cuando Zoro se coloca la mano en el pecho, y se siente algo dentro de su chaqueta. Metiendo la mano delante de la anciana, saca un sobre que decía "Para Zoro". Este mira a un lado y sonríe con la mano en su cara, diciendo:

- Otra vez lo volvió a hacer.

La anciana ve la carta y pregunta:

- ¿Quién te dio esa carta?

- No, no es nada… es algo confidencial.

- Como quieras, prepararé más te.

En ese instante, madame Depardieu se levanta del lado de Zoro y se dirige hacia la cocina, y es cuando el peliverde se cerciora que no lo estuviesen viendo, y abre la carta diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Maldición, ¿Cuándo es que Robin me mete estas cartas? Cada vez me sorprende.

Y dicho esto, la abre y comienza a leer dicho contenido que decía de la siguiente manera:

"Para mi querido amigo, Roronoa Zoro"

"Sé que a lo mejor sea muy precipitado que te envíe esta carta, luego que hayamos pasado una noche agradable en mi departamento, ansiando nuevamente poder disfrutar de tu compañía, cariño. Anoche hablamos muchas cosas y compartimos como dos buenos amigos que somos, sintiendo que aun así necesitamos seguir compenetrándonos y conocernos mutuamente, porque sé que aun no es suficiente"

"Como verás, anoche estuvimos hablando un poco de mi vida personal, tanto así que me atreví que jamás me preguntarías algo tan directo como lo hiciste anoche. Supongo que no soy la única que tiene ese derecho de preguntarte lo que sea, y me sorprendiste demasiado cuando me preguntaste el por qué he estado sola y sin un hombre en mi vida. Creo que eso se debe a que he sentido miedo de sentirme vulnerable ante cualquier persona, y quizá al comentártelo, me he hecho vulnerable ante ti"

¿Vulnerable? ¿Acaso Robin le estaba mostrando miedo irreflexivo a Zoro? Este era un progreso al menos inesperado en la vida de Robin, puesto que Zoro se sentía en esos momentos con una carga extraña. Así que mirando hacia la cocina, vuelve a seguir leyendo las líneas, en donde se quedó.

"He de admitir que dejé mi conciencia como la de un niño llorando, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, colocando el dolor o las ansias de saber cómo amar, y rota como una ventana ya he visto mi ceguera ahora. Así que cada día que salgo de mi trabajo o mis deberes, me dirijo a mi departamento cansada y a veces deprimida si se me permite el término, como una llamarada en medio del faro que grita un socorro. Pero contigo la paz viene a mi mente como un rescate que no sabría como describir"

"Me he dado cuenta que eres un hombre que me inspira confianza y tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que he anhelado desde hace años atrás, y me siento muy halagada de poder haberte conocido, así que si me pregunta qué es lo que busco, te lo responderé así. Necesito amor, no como una prisión sentimental. Necesito ser salvada, no por una iglesia política. Necesito fuego, para poder derretir este mar congelado dentro de mí.

"Posdata: Lo único que necesito es amor, que me haría ser la mujer más feliz del mundo"

Al cerrar la carta y guardársela en la chaqueta, Zoro comprendió un poco más a Robin y comprendió un poco más ese apego que había entre ella y él. Sí que era una lucha casi eterna que le provocaba unas ansias al peliverde de querer saber si era exactamente lo que le estaba diciendo madame Depardieu o si era que se imaginaba que ese amor que ella necesitaba, podría estar escondido dentro de lo más profundo del entristecido corazón de Zoro. ¿Cómo saberlo? Parece que el peliverde tenía una polémica que le estaba causando muchas dudas en su mente… Zoro, tus inquietudes apenas están comenzando.


	19. El Palacio de los Celos Evidentes

Distanciados el uno con el otro, solamente podría establecer una ansiedad de querer verse el uno con el otro. Aunque las luchas personales del peliverde se estaban volviendo mucho más problemáticas que antes, al parecer la morena estaba pensando demasiado acerca de lo que podía pasar de ahora en adelante.

Ahí estaba Robin, muy pensativa después de haber estado ocupada en su oficina, recostando su mejilla sobre su mano derecha, sostenida por el codo en el escritorio. Su mirada estaba ida de su mente, suspirando de anhelo escondido, ansiando ser calmada y sacada de ese vacío efímero que su mente le estaba empezando a jugar; y ahí estaba Zoro. Llegando al departamento de Franky, entrando por la puerta y cerrándola, caminando en silencio y en detenimiento hacia su habitación, como si fuese un zombi ido de su mente.

Acostándose en su cama, el peliverde se saca la chaqueta y al instante se saca sus botas. La carta recién entregada de la morena, estaba en la mano de Zoro luego de haberla leído con detenimiento. Se pasa las manos detrás de la cabeza y junta sus pies uno encima del otro, acostado y manteniendo su mirada fija hacia el techo.

- Vaya, que día tan peculiar.

En ese instante, Zoro siente sueño y viendo que era en su reloj las 2.00 de la tarde, se dijo a sí mismo:

- Quizá pueda dormir un poco… y luego de eso, ver si salgo…

Recordando ese momento en el que Robin casi lo besaba anoche, el peliverde suspiraba viéndose interrumpido en sus pensamientos. Así que menea la cabeza para intentar no pensar en lo inevitable y se rasca la cabeza rezongando de incomodidad.

- Maldición, ¿En qué mierdas estoy pensando? Como desearía…

Y dando un bostezo, Zoro decide dormir, colocando la carta en una mesita de luz, en donde tenía guardada las dos cartas anteriores. Pareciese que el sueño le estaba tocando la puerta, tanto así que se durmió instantáneamente, y su mente estaba siendo llevada hacia otro lado de su visión.

Se veía nuevamente mezclado en uno de esos sueños extraños que le llevaban a la duda razonable. Un sueño en el que él estaba metido en un camino directo como si fuese una estación de metros, y que al lado de él estaba la misma Kuina en vida, sonriéndole plácidamente. Zoro se sorprende por esto y pregunta:

- ¿Tú aquí? ¿Qué es esto?

Su amada fallecida le sujeta del brazo y lo encamina hacia la salida de ese lugar, diciéndole:

- Es una sorpresa… no tienes de que preocuparte cariño.

- Pero es que tú no estás aquí, tú no puedes ser real.

- Soy real, mi amor.

Kuina se detiene y acerca sus labios a los de Zoro, besándolo delante de los muchos personajes desconocidos que caminaban de un lado a otro. El pelverde prontamente se separó de ella, sintiendo ese beso tan real que no quiso seguir en eso.

- No puede ser… ¿Por qué me está pasando esto?

Zoro se agarraba de los cabellos mirando a sus alrededores, a punto de entrar en una crisis mental. Kuina lo intentaba calmar, diciéndole:

- Pasa porque aun soy un recuerdo en ti que no quieres olvidar… y jamás me olvidarás, si mantienes ese dolor en tu corazón.

- Es imposible, no tengo dolor.

- Claro que lo tienes… mírate nada más, no puedes ni siquiera decirle a esa mujer lo que me pasó.

En ese momento, el peliverde se calmó en serenidad, pero al instante sus ojos se abrieron de modo sorprendente, susurrando:

- Ella jamás lo sabrá… nunca se lo diré.

- No lo harás, por eso es que estoy aquí, siendo un recuerdo que te torturará si no eres capaz de superar todos tus males.

- Cállate, y desaparece de mi vista.

- No lo puedo hacer.

Zoro se desespera y corre en sentido contrario a donde Kuina pensaba irse, y es cuando se la encuentra en su camino, como si fuese una aparición.

- Estoy atrapada en tu mente, mi bushido-san… jamás me olvidarás.

- No puede ser… ¡Desaparécete!

Nuevamente Zoro corre lejos de ella, tropezándose con las personas que estaban caminando a sus alrededores, y se vuelve a topar con Kuina, con una sonrisa inexpresiva, diciéndole:

- ¿Me quieres olvidar? Eso jamás pasará.

La mente del peliverde estaba sufriendo lo que se conoce como un trance emocional, rascándose los cabellos y gritando arrodillado en el suelo, tratando de sacarse de la mente a Kuina, que por extraña razón estaba haciéndole demasiado daño en su mente. Trauma restante fue cuando Zoro estando de rodillas, siente que los pasos de Kuina estaban aproximándose a él, y se postra en frente suyo, explicándole:

- Eres un patético Zoro, siempre lo serás a no ser que demuestres que eres fuerte.

Instantáneamente el peliverde golpea repentinamente su frente contra el suelo quedándose así, hasta que a lo lejos, unos pasos en tacones caminaban hacia donde estaban estos dos. Zoro siente los pasos y alza la mirada, dándose cuenta que estaba acercándose la mismísima Robin, haciendo que la presencia de Kuina se disipase instantáneamente. Robin se postra ante Zoro y le levanta la mirada diciéndole:

- Para mejor o para peor, yo te haré mío… y haré que tu frío corazón se caliente con el mío.

Zoro siente las manos de Robin en su mejilla y alza la mirada hacia ella, mostrándose angustiado mientras que ella estaba sonriente.

- Quizá tenga que ocultarte en las sombras, para que nadie vea lo que hay en ti, pero sería capaz de retenerte siempre, solamente para mí… amor mío.

Y es cuando Zoro se mantiene de rodillas y erguido. Robin acerca sus labios hacia los de Zoro y justo antes de besarlo, ocurre un destello de brisa que removía todo y a todos menos a ellos dos, arrodillados y abrazados, pero cuando los labios hicieron contactos del uno con el otro, el peliverde para su desgracia, despierta.

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde y este se muestra jadeando y sudado de los nervios. Sentándose con las manos sujetadas en su rostro estando inclinado al frente, se enoja consigo mismo diciéndose:

- Maldición, parece que este sueño me estará persiguiendo… ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte?

Acto seguido, el teléfono le comienza a sonar para variar, y al ver quien le estaba llamando, se trataba de Franky. Zoro atiende el teléfono.

- Franky, que bueno saber de ti.

Y desde la otra línea, estaba Franky junto con Usopp y con Luffy; y este percibe que estaba jadeando nervioso y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede allá? ¿Por qué te oyes como agitado?

En ese instante cuando Zoro le iba a explicar, Franky se ríe y Luffy se acerca al teléfono y le dice a Zoro:

- ¡Oi, Zoro! ¡Es Luffy! ¿Ya te llevaste a la tía morena a la cama, que por eso es que andas jadeando?

Escuchando las burlas de Luffy y de Usopp, Zoro se enoja y les grita diciendo:

- ¡Luffy cabronazo! ¡Cuando llegues te daré una jodida paliza!

Así que luego Franky tomando el teléfono se va a un lugar más privado y lejos de estos tontos, para preguntarle lo que pasaba.

- No te oyes bien, en serio… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, es que solamente tuve un mal sueño.

- Ya veo, ¿Todo en orden?

- Sí Franky, todo está bien, no tienes de que preocuparte… solamente es que…

Zoro se levanta en seguida y se dirige hacia el balcón, muy pensativo de lo que había soñado. Franky desde el otro lado, estaba serio y le pregunta:

- Es sobre tu amada Kuina, ¿No?

- Así es… no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza y cada vez las cosas empeoran en mi mente.

- Te entiendo.

- No sé qué hacer, Franky… hay veces en que desearía sacar todo esto de mi mente y…

- ¿Y has podido hacerlo con confianza?

Esto le hizo mantener en silencio, pensativo por todo lo relacionado a las dudas de su mente. Franky sabía cómo dar en el clavo, aun siendo indirecto.

- Me imagino que ni siquiera has podido desahogarte como es debido.

- ¿Y como es debido?

- Muy simple, idiota, con alguien que te comprenda y que te pueda servir de consuelo.

Franky se encaminaba desde donde estaba hacia el aeropuerto con los dos tontos del culo, y antes de subirse al avión para regresar, le decía:

- No sé si estoy siendo directo contigo, pero al mismo instante me atrevo a decirte que no te has atrevido a abrirte con tus pensamientos y con tus problemas con la morena sexy que conoces.

- No es fácil Franky.

- Es muy fácil, canijo idiota… solamente lo compartes con ella, porque hasta me atrevo a decirte que ella espera que seas sincero y le hables con el corazón en la mano.

Ya a punto de entrar al avión para despegar, Franky le termina diciendo:

- Esperará a que le hables de ese dolor interno que no te deja salir adelante, porque amigo mío, tienes que soltar todo lo que tienes retenido en ese pecho… pronto eso te consumirá y te harpa un hombre miserable, esperando consolarte en el dolor de los demás como un sentimiento de auto compensación… por favor, no seas idiota por tu orgullo y haz lo correcto. ¿Qué es? Tú solamente lo sabrás.

Acto seguido, Franky cuelga el teléfono y se sube al avión. Zoro desde el departamento, se guarda el teléfono y se mantiene pensativo dándose cuenta que no había vuelta atrás al respecto. Su mente estaba tratando de asimilar las consecuencias de lo que pasaría, y siendo esto así, se imaginó que la decisión más importante de su vida, estaba al alcance de su mano.

Zoro ya estaba decidido y suspirando con firmeza, sonrió diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Esta noche, Robin lo sabrá… no puedo retenerlo más.

Así que apresuradamente, Zoro se dirigió al baño a ducharse y a prepararse para ir por la bella morena, decidido a dar el paso más interesante de sus vacaciones hasta ahora. Solamente de este modo podría comprender como su sanación tomaría efecto y como la bella Robin comenzaría a entenderlo a él y a lo que pasó.

Ya estaba preparado y alistado. Esa noche era la decisiva para poder revelarle a Robin lo que tenía consigo como carga. Apresurado a descender del edificio, Zoro estaba usando un fino traje oscuro con camisa de un color verde oscuro y corbata al tono. Así que descendiendo hacia su auto, el peliverde enciende su GPS para dirigirse hacia el departamento de la morena, a toda marcha con su veloz Alfa Romeo.

Ahí estaba, en frente del edificio de la morena, de brazos cruzados recostado en la puerta de su prototipo, y es cuando se da cuenta que alguien estaba saliendo del ascensor portando vestido de gala color vino tinto, largo y ajustado a el cuerpo para poder lucir hermosa, además de ser un poco amplio para poder caminar segura. Era la mismísima Robin que estaba caminando directamente hacia Zoro, usando uno de los vestidos que él le regaló, sonriendo de un modo que merecía ser recordado en un cuadro y exhibido en el Museo de Louvre como "La octava maravilla del mundo"

- Así que has venido, Zoro.

Este sonríe ahogadamente, y resuena su garganta diciendo:

- Lo prometido es deuda… ¿Nos vamos?

- Por supuesto.

Zoro en seguida le abre la puerta del copiloto y Robin se sienta agradeciéndole, hasta que este se monta y emprende marcha hacia el lugar de celebración. Los minutos pasaban, pero es cuando Robin saca de su bolso de mano, lo que parecía ser un antifaz negro con verde. Zoro se da cuenta de esto y pregunta:

- ¿Y esa mascara? ¿Para qué es?

Al cual Robin sacando otro de color negro, se lo coloca preguntando:

- ¿Cómo me veo?

- Como la misteriosa mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

- Eres una lindura.

Robin se acerca y le besa la mejilla a Zoro, debido a ese detalle pronunciado de elogio. Aunque este estaba en seco, continuó con su pregunta insistente.

- Aunque no me has respondido la pregunta, haré de cuenta que es un secreto.

- Exactamente, ya lo verás.

Los minutos pasaron y luego de una travesía larga, Zoro se da cuenta que Robin lo había indicado a lo que se conocía como una enorme casa solariega, en la que muchas personas de la alta sociedad parisina estaban invitados, y de otras regiones.

Llegando a la entrada, Zoro desciende y le abre la puerta a Robin, sorprendido por la enorme mansión aristócrata que tenía delante de sí mismo, y dice:

- ¿Aquí es donde me ibas a traer?

Robin se coloca a un lado de Zoro, y le sujeta del brazo, sonriéndole y diciéndole:

- Así es… espero que no te sientas incomodo por estar con personas que son de clase alta y súper alta.

- No me interesará, a menos que un fanático de la esgrima me reconozca y no me quieran dejar en paz.

- No seas tontín, entremos.

Zoro le entrega la llave a uno de los mozos que recogen los autos y este se lleva su auto. Ambos caminaban subiendo las escaleras de la mansión y el mayordomo que estaba en la puerta los ve venir y Robin le entrega una invitación, haciendo que este les dejase pasar, y es cuando Zoro ve que muchas personas estaban presentes en el salón principal del lugar, unos sentados en mesas y otros bailaban melodías clásicas de romanticismo instrumental.

Pianos, orquestas, bebidas, gente bailando y muchos invitados adinerados; este parecía ser el ambiente para uno despojarse y dejarse llevar por lo que ocurriese dentro de esa gala de evento. Como era de esperarse, Robin conoce a muchas personas y estando acompañada de un desconocido, este empezaría a ser un aislado de entre esa clase de sociedad. Mientras había camarógrafos que tomaban fotos y todo por el estilo, Zoro se sentía perdido en ese inconmensurable lugar.

- Demonios, esto sí que es sorprendente… mira nada más como hay que joderse para vivir en un lugar así.

En ese instante, Robin pareció haberlo escuchado y se le aproxima diciéndole.

- ¿Te parece sorprendente?

- Demasiado… jamás había estado en algo así.

- ¿Nos vamos a una mesa?

- Por supuesto.

Acto seguido, ambos se dirigen hacia las mesas en donde Robin tenía una reservada. Mientras compartían unas copas, Zoro aprovechó para decirle a su atractiva acompañante como lucía.

- Me sorprende ver cómo te ves… luces muy hermosa Robin.

La morena sonrió ante esto y bajó la mirada apenada gracias a las palabras hermosas de Zoro, más este se da cuenta que estaba en momentos para poder decirle lo que había decidido hacer, pero cuando iba a tocar el tema, Robin le interrumpe diciéndole:

- ¿Por qué no me sacas a bailar?

Zoro se contrae y mueve su cabeza a un lado, entendiendo que tenía que pedírselo, y es cuando le dice:

- Tienes razón, Robin… esta sin duda alguna es una bella noche, ¿Me concederías el enorme placer de poder bailar contigo?

- Adelante.

El peliverde se levanta y saca a bailar a Robin, pero en ese instante se colocan las mascaras, siendo esa festividad una referente a mascaras. Ambos danzaban al compás de las melodías del Nocturno Opus 48 nº 2 en Fa # Menor del músico clásico Frederick Chopin. Estos dos parecían compenetrarse en el ritmo de la canción instrumental y danzaban como si nadie estuviese alrededor de ellos.

Los minutos pasaron y siguiendo las canciones, estos dos continuaron con la segunda melodía orquestal. Zoro no paraba de ver a Robin y ella apenada desviaba su mirada a un lado.

- Te mueves muy bien, Zoro… no creí que los orientales supiesen bailar bien la música neoclásica europea.

Es cuando aprovecha de alardear de sí mismo, sonriendo y diciendo:

- Todos sabemos cómo hacerlo, así que es una obligación de todo hombre saber bailar cualquier cosa que una dama lo requiera para bailar.

- Me sorprendes Roronoa Zoro, y yo que pensé que solamente eras un espadachín que mantenía su concentración en las armas.

- Parece que…

Y haciéndole un movimiento giratorio, Zoro sostiene a Robin de la cintura, inclinándola hacia el otro lado, manteniéndola debajo de él y ella mirándolo hacia arriba.

- Aun no conoces que soy un buen bailarín.

Robin se ríe por esto, mientras acariciaba los brazos y la espalda de Zoro, para luego alzarse de nuevo a bailar al compás de la música. Cuando esta paró la melodía, estos dos se dirigieron de nuevo a la mesa, no sin antes ser interrumpidos por un grupo de personas que saludaron a Robin. Ella se dirige hacia ellos, sujetándole la mano a Zoro.

- Ven, acompáñame.

Estos caminan hacia este grupo que conocían a Robin y le saludan, y es cuando la morena cordialmente les presenta a su acompañante, colocando su mano derecha en la espalda de Zoro y con la mano izquierda sujeta el brazo izquierdo de su acompañante.

- Damas y caballeros, les presento a mi amigo… Roronoa Zoro.

Unos de ellos al percatarse de la leve cicatriz que poseía Zoro en su ojo izquierdo, se mantuvieron un poco reacios a esto, aunque una chica le extiende la mano sonriente, diciéndole:

- Es un placer, señor Roronoa.

Robin acerca sus labios al oído de Zoro, y le dice:

- Ella es Emmanuelle Dubliere… es una clienta de nuestra línea de productos.

Al cual Zoro se sorprende por esto, y se inclina levemente hacia ella.

- Es un placer, mademoiselle Dubliere… y al resto de ustedes que ni siquiera me extendieron la mano.

Este sarcástico comentario hizo que los que lo miraron raro, se viesen el uno con el otro, más Zoro sujetando a Robin del brazo, dice a los demás:

- Si me disculpan, la dama y yo tenemos una mesa reservada, si nos desean acompañar estamos por aquella dirección… con permiso, mademoiselle Dubliere.

Zoro saca a Robin de ese grupo de personas que le parecieron muy despectivos, y mientras se encaminaba hacia la mesa, oye que Robin le dice:

- Oye eso fue muy sarcástico de tu parte.

- No lo sé, detesto cuando me miran con desprecio… era por mi cicatriz.

Robin baja la mirada comprendiendo que este detalle ni siquiera lo consideró en esta situación. Justo antes de llegar a la mesa, aparecen otros dos caballeros quienes conocen a Robin, y hacen detener a estos dos para desgracia de Zoro. Uno de ellos tenía un tamaño considerable y de cabellos azules oscuros, como el de Franky, y es quien dice:

- Nico Robin, la bella dama Chevalier… cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti.

Robin al ver a este hombre, sonríe viendo como le sujetaban la mano para besársela.

- Iceburg, es una extraña coincidencia tenerte aquí, pensé que estabas en Venecia, ¿Qué te trajo hasta París?

- Tenía que concretar unos negocios, pero ya estoy libre y recibí una invitación del dueño de esta mansión y aquí estoy.

- Qué alegría.

Mientras Robin reía y este caballero llamado Iceburg estaba sonriendo de modo placido, a un lado Zoro estaba mirando hacia un lado, susurrándose a sí mismo:

- Maldita sea, ¿Y ahora que sucederá? ¿Le invitará a bailar?

Y justo al terminar de decir esto, Iceburg le dice a Robin:

- ¿Me acompañarías a esta pieza, Robin?

Es cuando la morena desvía su mirada hacia Zoro y este estaba inmediatamente extendiendo la mano hacia Iceburg, presentándose:

- Buenas noches, monsieur, me llamo Roronoa Zoro.

Iceburg se queda viendo la mano extendida de Zoro y se la recibe, sonriendo y diciendo:

- Es un placer, señor Roronoa…

- No, el placer es mío, señor Iceburg.

Y luego de un silencio de miradas inciertas entre estos dos hombres que no se quitaban la vista, Robin interrumpe esto y le responde a Iceburg:

- Será en otro momento, ¿Te parece?

Es cuando Iceburg desvía la mirada hacia Robin y le sonríe, retirándose de estos dos, no sin antes besarle la mano y retirarse, dándole broncas a Zoro, el cual estaba con su mirada fija, analizando debilidades. Luego de esto, ambos caminan hacia la mesa, y Robin percibe incomodidad de parte de Zoro, como era evidente.

Ya estando ambos en la mesa, el peliverde destapa la botella de whisky que estaba en la mesa y se sirve un vaso, empinándoselo de inmediato. Robin estaba en silencio, y para romper este hielo, sostiene su copa de vino y pregunta:

- ¿Todo está bien, Zoro?

Este desvía su atención a ella diciéndole:

- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

- Sí, que si estás bien… te ves muy extraño.

- No, no hay nada de extraño, todo está en orden.

- ¿Seguro?

Mientras terminó de empinarse el vaso entero, lo coloca en la mesa, diciéndole a Robin con una sonrisa disimulada.

- Sí, estoy perfectamente bien.

En ese mismo instante, en la entrada principal el mayordomo anuncia por micrófono, un anuncio muy importante, tratándose de la llegada del dueño de la mansión.

- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Para mí es un honor hacer la presentación de nuestro anfitrión de esta noche, con ustedes, Rob Lucci!

Todos en ese lugar se levantaron y aplaudieron la llegada del dueño del lugar llamado Rob Lucci, y estaba haciendo su entrada, mostrándose con su cabello negro largo, una barba de perilla, un traje negro, portando una corbata blanca que resaltaba sobre su camisa negra, y una bufanda blanca que le rodeaba el cuello. Zoro lo ve venir desde lo lejos y dice:

- ¿Ese es el dueño de este lugar?

Robin estaba de pie y aplaudía sonriendo, y diciendo:

- Así es… ese hombre hace donativos para impulsar nuestra empresa desde Italia.

- Interesante, aunque no parece gran cosa.

Es cuando Zoro se mete las manos en los bolsillos, viendo desde lo lejos como Lucci estaba entrando y saludando a muchas personas, acompañado de una rubia preciosa que llevaba un seductor vestido negro. Robin desvía su mirada hacia Zoro y empieza a notar incomodidades en este hombre, casi guindando hasta los celos.

Luego de sentarse todos, Zoro estaba brindando con Robin, ambos sonrientes y calmados, luego de unos largos minutos.

- A tu salud, Robin.

- ¿Y por que brindamos?

- Porque esta velada sea la mejor de todas.

Así que alzando las copas, ambos bebieron de ellas, alegres de esa noche referente. Zoro se dio cuenta que esta era la segunda oportunidad para poder confesarle su secreto. Este se arrima un poco más hacia Robin y le dice:

- Robin, creo que este es el momento en que yo te diga algo importante.

Era increíble pensaba la morena, la cual estaba un poco nerviosa de querer saber lo que pasaba, imaginándose que se trataba del amor perdido de Kuina y de lo que le afectaba.

- ¿Seguro Zoro? Pues, soy todo oídos.

- Bien, en realidad no sabría cómo empezar, pero…

- Empieza por donde quieras.

- Perfecto, se que han pasado muchas cosas que han sido evidencias de lo que has querido saber y es que todo se trata de…

De pronto, detrás de Zoro estaba acercándose nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Rob Lucci, quien había visto a Robin desde lo lejos, para poder saludarla, interrumpiendo a estos dos que hablaban, acompañado de unas personas que le seguían a todos lados.

- ¿Nico Robin?

Robin alza la mirada hacia Lucci y se sorprende, levantándose de la mesa para saludarle. Zoro se corta y voltea a un lado, viendo a este hombre imponente delante de su acompañante. Lucci sostiene la mano de Robin y se la besa, para luego abrazarla y besarla en ambas mejillas, diciéndole:

- Pero que hermosa estás hoy… no imaginé que hubieses venido.

- Pues tu invitación me llegó hace dos días en mi oficina, y era obvio que…

- Esa invitación fue la primera que hice y la entregué especialmente para ti, duquesa.

¿Duquesa? ¿Qué mierdas está pasando aquí? Zoro estaba pensando en que estaba pintado en la pared, y baja la mirada, recostándose en su silla, suspirando de modo áspero para decirse a sí mismo:

- A mí me tocan todos, ¿Quién soy yo? ¿El día de los graciosos?

Es cuando Lucci se da cuenta que estaba Zoro a un lado de él, y este sonríe diciendo:

- ¿Pero mis modales en donde están? Disculpe usted caballero, me llamo Lucci.

Extendiéndole la mano con cortesía, Zoro se levanta de la mesa, encarando a este adinerado italiano, sosteniéndole la mano y sonriéndole.

- Un placer, soy Roronoa Zoro… es una fiesta demasiado esplendorosa.

- Sí, así soy yo, me gustan hacer este tipo de cosas para personas importantes.

Y justo cuando dijo personas importantes, Lucci volteó hacia Robin haciéndole reír. Lo primero que se le pasó a Zoro por la mente es que este hombre tenía intenciones con la morena y que no se le haría fácil de decir algo. Así que estos tres tomando asiento en la mesa, se disponen a beber. Lucci estaba contando historias con Robin, diciendo:

- Y aun así recuerdo cuando al llegar a Venecia, te encargaste de convencer a esos monjes ladinos de esparcir nuestros negocios entre ellos… nos faltó poco para llegar al Vaticano y decirle al Papa que nos ofrende para abrir sucursales en ese lugar.

- Claro, con un esplendido genio millonario como tú, Lucci, eso pudo haber ocurrido aunque no recuerdo cómo es que lo lograste.

- Con mi único encanto.

En ese instante, Robin y Lucci se rieron por esto, y a un lado Zoro ignorado, se ríe de modo sarcástico y bien disimulado, para luego empinarse su vaso de whisky. En seguida, Lucci desvía su mirada hacia Zoro, y le pregunta:

- ¿Y tú, a que te dedicas, señor Zoro?

Este coloca el vaso vacío en la mesa y responde con una sonrisa forzada, diciendo:

- Soy un maestro espadachín de Tokio, competidor y cinco veces campeón de las olimpiadas mundiales de la esgrima.

- ¿Esgrima?

- Así es… uso el estilo Santouryu.

Al instante uno de los que estaban en compañía del anfitrión, se inclina hacia él y le susurra algo al oído de Lucci. Zoro estaba pendiente de que hablaban y al mismo instante, Lucci se sorprende y dice:

- Así que eres el que apareció en competencias internacionales en Venecia, hace siete años atrás… ¿No es así? Luchaste contra muchos y llegaste de campeón con tu primer título mundial.

- Así es, parece que usted es un conocedor de esto.

- Como no serlo, tenía un poco más de tu edad en ese momento… ahora me sorprendo como es que Robin tiene como amigo a un deportista internacional como tú… es un privilegio.

Y en ese mismo instante, Zoro sostiene el vaso de whisky y lo alza ante Lucci, proponiendo un brindis.

- Por el deporte internacional.

Al mismo instante, Lucci alza su copa y sonríe viendo a Robin, diciendo:

- Por los privilegios.

Y habiendo dicho esto, ambos brindaron respectivamente, pero esa noche la atención de Robin no estaba sobre Zoro, sino que estaba sobre Lucci. Esto era obviamente un impedimento que dificultaba los planes del peliverde, quien deseaba que la tierra se abriese debajo de Lucci para que desapareciese.

Los minutos pasaban, y la tensión de Zoro estaba aumentando, al punto de inclusive molestarse por cada sonrisa que la morena le estaba dedicando a Lucci, esperando que esa sonrisa fuese para él. ¿Qué les parece? Zoro estaba celoso, y nada más al ver como Lucci hacía reír de modo alegre a la morena, era señal para seguir empinándose tragos largos de whisky. Sorpresivamente, luego de un largo rato de conversaciones vanas para el peliverde, Lucci se levanta y extiende su mano hacia Robin, diciéndole:

- ¿Me concedes esta pieza, Robin?

La morena estaba en silencio viéndole la mano a Lucci, mientras que Zoro estaba con una sonrisa forzada ante sus deseos de querer largarse de ese lugar. Robin desvía su mirada hacia Zoro y se queda en silencio, mientras que este solamente suspira, mirando hacia abajo. Lucci percibe algo entre estos dos y volteando hacia Zoro, le pregunta:

- Oh, disculpe, señor Roronoa… ¿Me permite bailar con la bella Robin?

Acto seguido, Robin se sorprende por esto, esperando la respuesta de Zoro, el cual al servirse lo último que quedaba de whisky, sonríe respondiéndole algo indiferente.

- Por supuesto, es su fiesta, señor Lucci.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Zoro desvía la mirada a la botella diciéndose:

- Se acabó el whisky, tendré que ir por más.

Robin estaba mirando un poco incomoda a Zoro, pero este le restaba poca importancia. Lucci oyendo lo del whisky, extiende su mano hacia una dirección y le dice.

- Ah, por cierto, si vas hacia aquella barra que está allá, hallarás las mejores botellas de whisky de mi reserva… adelante, bebe la que quieras.

- Oh, es usted todo un caballero.

En ese momento, levantándose de la mesa, Zoro se dirige hacia la barra, pero antes de irse, desvía su vista hacia Robin, la cual lo miraba con seriedad, pero una seriedad que fue poco a poco desvanecida ante la invitación de Lucci, dirigiéndose hacia el centro del salón, abriéndose paso ante los invitados quienes le aplaudían para desgracia de Zoro.

Habiéndose encaminado hacia la barra, Zoro se sienta dándole la espalda a todos los que bailaban, y pide una botella de whisky, manteniéndose airado pero en silencio.

- Claro, invítame a una fiesta en la que me dejas solo.

Acto seguido, el mayordomo da un anuncio muy contento, delante de todos diciendo:

- ¡Oh, pero miren nada más! ¡Don Lucci bailando acompañado de una hermosa dama de vino tinto! ¡Qué afortunado es nuestro anfitrión, démosle un aplauso!

Cuando todos aplaudieron a Lucci y Robin, Zoro se da la media vuelta girando sobre su silla y aplaude abiertamente en su sarcasmo, mostrándose de modo arrogante e imponente. Por un instante estaba viendo fijamente a estos dos bailando, y sentía ese remordimiento que nos pasa a todos cuando queremos ser quienes bailamos con esa chica especial, merecernos los aplausos y la atención de todos; que en vez de estar a un lado como espectador celoso, sintiendo envidia de ver a un inoportuno tomando lo que nos pertenece.

Sin embargo, alguien estaba sentada al lado de Zoro, y le interrumpe en sus pensamientos, diciéndole:

- Roronoa Zoro, el cinco veces campeón mundial del arte de la esgrima.

Al instante, Zoro desvía su mirada a un lado y se da cuenta que estaba sentada en la barra, la misma rubia de vestido negro corto, que portaba lentes claros, mostrando unos bellos ojos azules. El peliverde se da cuenta de esto y sonríe.

- Así es… el mismo soy.

- Es un enorme placer, mi nombre es Califa, y vine con…

- Sí, ya me di cuenta que viniste con Don Genio, Millonario, Filántropo y Maravilloso… el placer es mío Califa.

Zoro se empina un enorme sorbo de whisky vaciando su vaso, para luego servirse más. Ahí es cuando Califa sonríe, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, usando su instinto femenino en acción.

- Entiendo cómo te debes de sentir, Zoro.

Al terminar de servirse, el peliverde voltea hacia ella preguntándole:

- ¿Disculpa?

- La molestia de ver como un hombre tan excepcional como Lucci, está bailando con la dama que te acompaña, es comprensible… y más aun así tratándose de aquel hombre que ha insistido a Robin para que sea su esposa.

Esto le cayó a Zoro como un balde de agua fría. ¿Acaso le permitió bailar con el hombre que según esta mujer, le corteja a su acompañante pidiéndole matrimonio? ¡Que me prendan fuego en este velorio! La incomodidad de Zoro aumentaba gradualmente, y solamente se desahogaba con whisky.

- Increíble, eso no lo sabía.

- De hecho, muy pocas personas lo saben, aunque hay que admitir que…

En ese instante, Califa desvía su atención hacia Lucci y Robin, recostándose de la barra, diciendo con ansias de ser la morena.

- Ambos son tan compatibles el uno con el otro, que el mundo estaría nivelado si ellos llegasen a ser esposos.

Maldición, ¡Que alguien le cierre la boca! Tiene una linda boca, lástima que no se hizo para desearle suerte. Zoro simplemente la ignoraba continuando en su desahogo de alcohol. Califa se aprovecha de esta situación diciendo:

- Nada más míralos.

Zoro sintió demasiada curiosidad y se giró hacia atrás, viendo como estos dos estaban bailando, alegres y riéndose de lo que se decían ambos al oído. ¿Se sentía culpable? ¿Impotente? Como no sentirse así, al ver que la única mujer que le animaba a quedarse en esa fiesta, estaba en brazos de un extraño.

- Se ven tan lindos que cualquiera que no los conozca, diría lo mismo.

Finamente Zoro se harta de esto y pregunta:

- ¿Y el punto al cual quieres llegar es?

Califa en ese momento, comprendiendo que Zoro no estaba interesado en escucharle, se levanta de la silla y se acerca hacia el peliverde, colocándole la mano en el hombro, respondiéndole:

- El punto es que alguien sensato, estando en esta situación, pensaría dos veces antes de querer estar involucrado con una dama de alta categoría… quizá sí lo seas, porque lo que tienes es algo conocido mundialmente entre los deportistas, pero alguien como Lucci, puede conquistar el mundo con solo desearlo.

Los dedos de Califa acariciaban el hombro del molesto Zoro, continuando con lo que decía.

- ¿Quién crees que sería el deseo de Robin? ¿Un "genio, millonario, filántropo y maravilloso" o un espadachín que no le puede prometer lo que hay a tu alrededor?

Acto seguido, Zoro se empina la botella de whisky enteramente delante de la rubia, y colocó la botella en la barra, colocándose de pie y mirando con desprecio a esta mujer y dándole una respuesta.

- Fue un placer conocerte, buenas noches.

Califa sonríe por esto, y se da la media vuelta, yéndose de la presencia de Zoro con una sonrisa burlona. El espadachín baja la mirada por un instante, comprendiendo que lo que le dijo esta mujer fue una ofensa sobre su humilde estabilidad, aunque al ignorarla con enojo, solamente le estaría probando que le afectó demasiado lo que le dijo. Así que alzando la mirada sobre Lucci y Robin, viendo como terminaba el baile y como todos les aplaudían, Zoro decide aflojarse la corbata y llevándose otra botella de whisky, sale de la mansión a tomar aire fresco.

Las horas pasaron y desde adentro, Robin estaba dirigiéndose hacia la mesa con Lucci, pero no encuentra a Zoro en ella. Lucci mira a su alrededor y pregunta:

- ¿En dónde está tu acompañante Zoro? ¿Habrá ido a beber mis reservas?

Pero al azar la mirada a la barra, no encontró a más nadie. Robin se masajeaba el cuello un poco preocupada, y mira a los lados diciendo:

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

- ¿En serio? Apenas son las 11.00 de la noche.

- No, lo siento Lucci, es lo mejor… tengo que hacer unas cosas muy temprano.

- Muy bien.

Lucci se despide de Robin con un beso en la mejilla y una cándida sonrisa. La morena se encamina de regreso hacia la salida y mientras miraba preocupada a los lados en búsqueda de Zoro, lo encuentra recostado en una baranda, terminándose la botella de whisky que tenía en su mano. Robin se le acerca con un poco de temor y le sorprende diciéndole:

- ¿Zoro?

Este voltea inmediatamente y sonríe diciéndole:

- Robin, que noche tan hermosa.

Por un instante, la morena percibió desagrado en la expresión de sonrisa de Zoro, y tímidamente se pasa el cabello por detrás de su oreja derecha, preguntándole:

- ¿En dónde te habías metido? Te he estado buscando.

Al cual Zoro, recostándose de la baranda sin quitarle la vista a Robin, le responde en seco.

- Y ya me encontraste.

Instantáneamente el auto de Zoro estaba llegando, y este alza ambas cejas, suspirando alegre y diciendo:

- Bien, llegó nuestro auto… ¿Nos vamos?

Robin justamente en ese instante le iba a preguntar que le pasaba, pero Zoro repentinamente le pasa por un lado, arrojando la botella vacía en los jardines de la entrada. A la morena este gesto le pareció muy evidente y un tanto áspero, pero en silencio se encaminó hacia el auto junto con Zoro, yéndose ambos de ese lugar.

Mientras estaban rodando por las calles de París, Zoro mantenía su mirada fija hacia el frente, sin querer decir absolutamente nada. Robin se sentía muy incómoda con esto, y fueron los 15 minutos más largos de su vida, que no quería volver a vivir otra vez.

Así que llegando al edificio en donde Robin vivía, Zoro sale del auto y se dirige a abrirle la puerta. Vamos chicos, Zoro estaba enojado por sentirse despreciado, pero no por eso tendría que dejar de ser caballeroso. Robin baja tímidamente del auto, mientras que el peliverde le dice:

- Fue una noche maravillosa… gracias por haberme invitado, Robin.

La morena no quiso decir palabra alguna en ese instante, puesto que tenía temor a que lo arruinase, pero decide que algo tenía que decir y no quería quedarse en la intemperie.

- Zoro, dime una cosa.

- Lo que sea.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

Zoro se mete las manos en los bolsillos luego de esta pregunta y mueve sus ojos a los lados, con las cejas alzadas, diciendo luego:

- Ajá, me siento perfecto.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Muy seguro… gracias por todo.

Estaba siendo demasiado claro, Zoro estaba molesto por haber sido ignorado y aun así no quería echárselo en cara a Robin, luego de esa noche. Zoro se da la media vuelta y se dirige hacia la puerta del auto diciéndole.

- Te veré luego… que pases buenas noches.

Y subiéndose al auto, espera a que Robin se diese la vuelta para entrar al edificio. La morena se sentía muy mal, pero se despide de Zoro y entra a la vivienda, ignorando la molestia del peliverde, del cual se sube al auto, quedándose sentado en silencio por un instante, hasta que arrancó el auto, dirigiéndose hacia el departamento de Franky.

Hay que hacer memoria, ¿Qué sentido tendría para Zoro molestarse con Robin por ser ignorado? Lo que quizá le enfadaba a simple vista era el ser ignorado en una fiesta en donde era un completo desconocido, aunque otros asegurarían que es por lo que dijo Califa… pero en realidad era, que estaba afectándole mucho esta situación entera y eso era lo que a Zoro le estaba fastidiando por dentro. Oh Zoro tu molestia apenas está comenzando.


	20. Celos, ¿Admisión o Negación?

Sí que había sido una noche terrible para nuestros queridos protagonistas de nuestra historia; siendo una noche peculiar que estos debieron procurar disfrutar juntos, pero desafortunadamente terminó siendo una decepción. ¿No se sienten terribles por Zoro? Esta es una de esas situaciones en que nos gustaría disfrutar con la persona que nos gustaría disfrutar, y cuando se arruina nos sentimos de un modo tan terrible que quisiésemos estar enojados y contrariados con esa persona especial, como si fuese la culpable del cien por ciento.

Bueno, de ese modo era que nuestro peliverde se estaba sintiendo, aunque Robin no se sentía enojada como Zoro sino culpable. Ahí estaba ella en silencio y casi con un shock emocional que no podría comprender. Se quitaba sus sandalias en silencio, y se bajaba el cierre del vestido vino tinto, dejándolo caer en el suelo, para acostarse en su cama con cierta tristeza disimulada.

- Oh Zoro… cuanto lo lamento.

Pero en el departamento de Franky, Zoro estaba abriendo la puerta principal del lugar y la aventó, para luego sacarse el traje, arrojándolo en la sala, y dirigiéndose directamente al refrigerador, mostrándose molesto e incomodo en su rostro. Parecía que quería desahogarse entre las muchas botellas de whiskys que estaban ahí, aunque este solamente tomó una de ellas, descorchándola con los dientes, y escupiendo el corcho, diciéndose:

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Como odio sentirme así!

Al instante, Zoro se recuesta en el sofá grande, empinándose la botella de whisky, para luego intentar recapacitar en su soliloquio.

- Ni siquiera pude hablar con Robin de lo que quería decirle… y todo gracias a esos idiotas que no la dejaban en paz… y a la rubia imbécil por denigrarme.

Nuevamente se ahoga sus penas en un largo sorbo de whisky, para luego recostar su cabeza en el posa manos de dicho sofá, mirando hacia el techo, para luego calmarse diciéndose:

- Pero para qué tendría que molestarme, si ni siquiera Robin es mi…

Este se detiene y se sienta acomodándose en el sofá, diciéndose nuevamente:

- Robin no es mi novia… así que no debería sentirme molesto, ¿O sí?

Luego de esto, se rasca la cabeza desesperado y bosteza al mismo instante, dirigiéndose a su cama, pero antes de irse coloca la botella en la mesa de luz en la sala. El peliverde estaba luchando en su mente acerca de lo que estaba sintiendo. Se quita los zapatos y los pantalones, acostándose en la cama, mirando al techo y quedándose pensativo.

Estaba del mismo modo en que Robin estaba permaneciendo desde su apartamento. Esa era la noche en que estaban empezando a deducir que era lo que sentían el uno con el otro. ¿Era atracción? ¿Era compensación? ¿Era justificación de estados sentimentales? O mejor dicho, ¿Se estaba apegando Robin a su experimento de tratar de descubrir cómo hacer feliz a Zoro? ¿Zoro estaba sintiéndose con una lucha interior respecto a que sentir por Kuina con la llegada de la bella Robin que lo estaba haciendo feliz? Hay cosas que aún están por cumplirse.

A la mañana siguiente, siendo exactamente las 8 de la mañana, Franky, Luffy y Usopp estaban llegando de su viaje, aproximándose al departamento de su amigo peliazul. Estos entran por la puerta y ven la ropa de Zoro tirada en el suelo, por el cual Franky se levanta los oscuros lentes, preguntando:

- ¿Y esta ropa aquí en el suelo?

Usopp se saca los lentes, y ve la botella en la mesa de luz en la sala, y es cuando se coloca la mano en la boca, evitando reírse de esto, diciendo a Luffy:

- Parece que el cara de perro regañado estaba jugando de noche.

Es cuando el engomado cabeza de chorlito de Luffy, se saca los zapatos caminando directamente hacia la habitación seguido de Usopp, chitándose entre ellos, luego de pensar que a lo mejor había pasado la noche con alguien. Instantáneamente estos dos abren la puerta en silencio y se sorprenden al ver que Zoro estaba de pie delante de ellos con el rostro de trasnochado y bostezando. Estos dos caen hacia atrás sorprendidos, y Zoro se rasca la cabeza preguntando:

- Así que llegaron… ¿Qué hacen aquí en la puerta?

Luffy se levanta de repente enojado y apunta hacia Zoro con el dedo, manteniendo los ojos blancos y estallando. Usopp le sigue y le dice:

- ¡¿En donde se supone que está la tía morena con quien pasaste la noche!?

- ¡Sí, se supone que aquí debería estar…! ¡Está la botella y la ropa tirada al suelo!

Oyendo esto, Zoro se sorprende y al mismo tiempo se enoja, haciendo estallar el lugar con golpes y gritos de furia. Los minutos pasaron y Luffy junto con Usopp estaban sentados en el sofá, con chichones, moretones y sangre corriendo de sus caras. Zoro estaba sentado en la cocina con Franky, gruñendo y diciendo:

- Estos cabrones solo me hacen perder la paciencia.

Franky se ríe por esto y dice:

- Con esta tunda, ya no querrán ni siquiera seguir con su idiotez por días.

Zoro después de empinarse una taza de café para mantenerse despierto, voltea hacia ellos, y ambos alzan la mano derecha diciendo al mismo tiempo:

- "Lo sentimos Zoro, no lo hacemos otra vez"

- "Lo sentimos Zoro, no lo hacemos otra vez"

Este se rascaba la cabeza y comentó todo lo ocurrido en los días que estuvo solo a Franky, solamente para que él lo escuchase, sin que los otros dos tontos del culo lo supiesen, para no tener que arruinar el momento serio entre dos adultos, si se permitía el término. Franky estaba en silencio sentado con Zoro en el balcón lejos de ser captados y

- Anoche fue un desastre… no te hubieses imaginado como estaba por lo que pasó… sentía ganas de tomar tres katanas y acabar con todo el maldito lugar.

A un lado de Zoro, estaba Franky con su vestimenta de ejecutivo, con el hecho simple y llano de no tener pantalones puestos. Este parecía comprender bien con cada una de las palabras del peliverde y es cuando le pregunta:

- ¿Pero eso como te hace sentir?

- Creí que por un instante, tendría una razón para patearle el culo a ese idiota descerebrado, pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar a personas acaudaladas como ellos?

- A lo mejor es que la tía rubia esa tenía razón en sus palabras… quizá no eres alguien para competir contra un hombre de alta categoría.

- No te confundas, Franky…

En ese momento, Zoro se reclina más en el sillón y coloca la botella en el suelo, diciéndole.

- No estoy interesado por competir por una mujer.

- ¿En serio no lo estás?

- No, como dije antes, no tengo interés por los momentos en querer una relación seria.

- Eso sería contradictorio porque desgraciadamente para tu problema de negación, se te nota en los ojos que con esa morena sexy, eres un hombre distinto.

Zoro al escuchar esto, se burla de lo que Franky le dijo, riéndose con gracia.

- No digas idioteces.

Franky se reclina en su sillón, y se ríe junto con Zoro, diciéndole:

- Claro, nada más mírate como reaccionas, parece que al tocarte el tema de Robin te hace actuar de modo mucho más extraño que cuando te preguntaba por tu perdida Kuina.

Al instante, el semblante de Zoro cambió y desvió su mirada de Franky hacia el suelo, y es cuando el peliazul aprovecha de meterse en su mente, arrimándose un poco más hacia Zoro, diciéndole:

- Además, ¿Te has puesto a pensar como se debió sentir Robin, cuando la dejaste en su departamento, actuando de modo indiferente?

Levantando la mirada del suelo, Zoro se queda muy pensativo al respecto, no imaginando lo que le había preguntado Franky. Quién sabe si a lo mejor estaba en lo cierto, pero era difícil saberlo en situaciones como estas, así que suspiró encogiendo los hombros.

Por otro lado, en las oficinas de las perfumerías Chevalier, al igual que Zoro con Franky hablando del problema anterior; se encontraba Robin con sus amigas Nami y Kaya, hablando de lo acontecido en la noche pasada. Nami y Kaya estaban sentadas en sillones delante de Robin, la cual se hallaba con las piernas cruzadas y abrazándose a sí misma, desviando la mirada a un lado. Las otras dos estaban sorprendidas como si no se creyesen lo que les había dicho, siendo evidente que Robin les había comentado lo acontecido en la noche.

- No puede ser, Robin… ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- ¿En realidad eso fue lo que pasó?

La bella morena mantenía su mirada ida a un lado, mostrando una expresión de culpa en su rostro, respondiéndoles a sus impresionadas amigas.

- Así es, no me di cuenta de lo mal que me sentí, luego de ver como estaba Zoro sentado en su auto antes de irse… sentí como si lo que hice estuvo demasiado mal y que por eso a lo mejor ni siquiera me perdonase.

Nami se cruza de brazos y suspira sonriendo, diciéndole.

- ¿Te sentiste como si lo que hiciste estuvo mal? Es obvio que estuvo demasiado mal… ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo siendo él tu cita, para estar bailando con el acaudalado Rob Lucci, el hombre que ha estado cortejándote desde hace tiempo atrás?

- No lo sé, no me estás ayudando a sentirme bien.

- No sé qué esperas que te diga, pero imagínate nada mas como debe de estar sintiéndose Zoro.

Es cuando de pronto, Robin se acomoda en el sillón echándose hacia delante frunciendo el ceño tratando de encontrar algo en su mente.

- No creo que Zoro debiese ponerse celoso porque lo dejé solo mientras bailaba con Lucci… ¿O sí?

Al instante, Kaya se sienta al lado de Robin y le sonríe dándole la afirmación siguiente:

- Créeme amiga, Zoro debió ponerse celoso entre esos sentimientos de confusión y enojo… ¿Te imaginas si Zoro te hubiese hecho lo mismo, con otra mujer que no te agradase al instante por estar simplemente interesado en esa mujer?

- No lo había pensado muy bien en ese aspecto, pero sé que hice mal.

- Es obvio que hiciste mal, no hay mas nada de qué hablar al respecto… si yo fuese tú, me iría a disculparme con él, porque creo que al mismo instante, aunque él esté negando que se molestó, será evidente para ti cuando lo veas que afirmativamente se sintió enojado porque lo dejaste solo en medio de muchos extraños para él.

Y al instante, Nami estando de piernas cruzadas mientras se miraba las puntas de su largo cabello, le suspira diciéndole:

- Deberías disculparte con él.

- ¿Y crees que me aceptaría las disculpas?

Por otro lado, en el departamento de Franky, al parecer este le hizo la misma pregunta al peliverde, ya que colocó una expresión de molestia en su rostro, respondiéndole y apuntándole con el pico de la botella de whisky.

- ¿Disculparla por dejarme solo? ¡Jamás!

- Vamos Zoro, no puedes exagerar… a lo mejor no lo hizo con la intención que te sintieses mal o enojado… quizá lo hizo inconscientemente, y luego se diese cuenta que tu molestia le hizo sentirse incomoda.

- ¿Incomoda? Debiste haberla visto bailar con ese cabrón… estaba muy feliz, y se reía con él, como…

- ¿Cómo si fuesen el uno con el otro?

Zoro de pronto se tranca en sus palabras, y es cuando Franky se sienta regularmente en su sillón y se echa hacia delante mirando a Zoro, y preguntándole con el ceño fruncido:

- Dime una cosa, Zoro… ¿Te sientes enojado por eso? ¿Estás contrariado por ver que ella estaba muy feliz bailando con ese cabrón, mostrándose sonriente?

- Es obvio que sí, es lo que acabo de decir.

- Claro, pero no estás ni siquiera enojado con Robin, sino con el tío ese que bailaba gustosamente. ¿No es así?

- Sí, así es…

- Entonces, eso solamente me lleva a esta pregunta… ¿Estás celoso por Robin?

Esta pregunta le cayó a Zoro como una patada en el hígado, al punto de levantarse del sillón mostrándose enojado, respondiendo:

- ¿Celoso? Ni hablar, ¿Acaso estás idiota?

- Es una simple pregunta, pero parece que te perturbas demasiado fácil por responderla… eso te prueba a ti mismo, que en realidad esa morena sexy te importa demasiado como para enojarte por verla con otro.

- Eso es estúpido, se supone que tienes que ayudarme, desgraciado.

Instantáneamente, Zoro se recuesta sobre el balcón y se queda en silencio pensando. Franky se cruzaba de brazos sentado, viendo con una sonrisa este espectáculo que le estaba mostrando el peliverde. Luego de esto, Zoro se recuesta volteándose hacia Franky y le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué estaría celoso por Robin?

Franky suspira mirando a un lado, diciendo:

- No lo sé, tú dímelo.

- Robin es una mujer muy especial… pero no es como para ponerme celoso por ella.

- Oh vamos, canijo pendejo… escucha con atención esto que te diré… no sé si te das cuenta de lo que ha pasado desde que la conoces… se interesa en ti sin siquiera conocerte; fuiste un perfecto extraño hasta que hablaste con ella y te diste a conocer; te invita a cenar en un crucero por el Sena; te presenta a sus amigas y a su grupo social; te lleva a los lugares más visitados por los turistas; te prueba que no eres un simple extraño para ella, tomándote afecto especial…

En ese instante, Franky se pone más intenso y se levanta caminando hacia Zoro, diciéndole:

- Te lleva a su departamento para compartir más contigo de un modo personal; se recuesta en tu pecho para ver películas y luego te pide que te recuestes en sus muslos, estando cerca de proporcionarte un beso de sus atractivos labios… y finalmente se interesa en conocer tu dolor personal, queriendo que te liberes con ella… ¿Acaso eso no significa nada para ti como para que te pongas celoso por ella? ¿O es que es una negación para ti?

Vaya sí que Franky sabía cómo descargarse con su artillería de recuerdo. Zoro parecía verse con una nueva lucha en su mente, aunque las intenciones de peliazul era en querer ayudar a su amigo pero sin querer le estaba empeorando la situación. En ese instante, Zoro se empina la botella de whisky y mira hacia un lado diciendo:

- No lo sé… creo que tal vez sí me importe demasiado.

- Eso era lo que quería oír, ahora… ¿Tú le importas a ella?

Por un instante se lo estaba pensando demasiado, y por el otro lado, en las oficinas del edificio Chevalier, esta misma pregunta se le hizo a Robin, y es cuando ella responde:

- No lo sé, no sé si yo le importe a Zoro, pero me atrevo a decir que dentro de lo más profundo de mi corazón… creo que él sí me importa demasiado.

Es cuando Nami sonríe por esto, casi en tono de burla, diciendo:

- ¿Crees que sí te importa Zoro? Es obvio que sí te importa mucho… si no fuese así, no estuvieses saliendo con él, llevándolo a sitios muy renombrados entre los turistas y los franceses… solamente tienes que admitirlo, amiga.

- ¿Admitir qué?

- Admitir que estás empezando a sentir algo por Zoro.

Robin se recuesta de brazos cruzados sobre su sillón y se rasca el brazo, mostrándose pensativa por causa de esta afirmación que le estaba haciendo Nami. Es cuando Kaya se suaviza en sus preguntas y le dice:

- Robin, ¿Crees que puedes definir lo que sientes por tu amigo Zoro? ¿Sientes algo por él?

- No lo sé, es imposible de decir… no sabría cómo definir lo que siento.

- ¿Y qué es eso que sientes cuando estás con él?

En ese instante, Robin alza la mirada hacia arriba, pensando detenidamente en lo que iba a responder al respecto. Sus amigas estaban esperando en silencio lo que iba a decir, sabiendo que con la respuesta correcta, ellas mismas terminarían enloqueciendo de la felicidad y de la emoción. Pareciendo que tenía ya una respuesta clara, Robin suspira y responde:

- Bueno, cuando estoy con ese jovencito, siento como si hubiese deseado encontrarlo años atrás y aprovechar mi juventud con alguien como él… siento que todo lo que tengo en mi vida es producto de una cosa vacía inexplicable, cuando lo tengo a él a mi lado… no me importan algunas cosas cuando estoy con él, creo que simplemente me olvido de todos y de todo, y disfruto complacida de su tiempo, sorprendiéndolo, ayudándolo y por supuesto, queriendo saber lo que él siente en su corazón que lo mantiene distante de su mente, en ciertos momentos.

Esta respuesta ha sido la más honesta que ha respondida a lo largo de su vida, considerando demasiados aspectos resaltantes. Nami y Kaya estaban satisfechas con la respuesta que les había dado Robin; pero en el departamento de Franky, el peliazul le hizo la misma pregunta que Kaya le hizo a Robin, y Zoro se lo meditó por un instante y respondió diciendo:

- Creo que he venido desde muy lejos, sintiendo un pesar inexplicable en mi vida, y que del mismo modo inexplicable, ella ha hecho que eso me importe poco… ella me ha mostrado lo hermoso que es seguir disfrutando de lo que tengo a mi alrededor, sacándome siempre una sonrisa, haciéndome sentir satisfecho conmigo mismo… ella está dando un sentido nuevo en mi vida y me esmero en poder ser alguien mejor, solo para que ella esté satisfecha y contenta conmigo.

La respuesta evidentemente había dejado satisfecho a Franky, del cual levantándose los anteojos, sonrió de modo calmado, acercándose a Zoro, palmeándole la espalda.

- ¿Ves? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa, canijo imbécil? Que aunque haya pasado todo lo que pasó anoche, tú no estás en intenciones de si quiera molestarte con ella…

Zoro baja la mirada mientras Franky estaba a su lado, y le continuaba hablando al corazón y a la mente.

- No estás enojado con ella por dejarte solo; no estás ni siquiera enojado con el tío millonario ese que te robó a tu chica por toda la noche… estás enojado contigo mismo, por sentirte de ese modo… celoso, preocupado y contrariado, por no poder decirle lo que querías compartir con ella, siendo algo muy privado.

Ciertamente lo que estaba diciendo Franky resultó ser la verdad. Zoro no podía negar que esta vez, parecía que su amigo peliazul le estaba leyendo los pensamientos y discerniendo su corazón. El peliverde alza la mirada hacia el frente y suspira preguntando:

- ¿Crees que sea así? Me parece que estás en lo cierto.

- Claro que estoy en lo cierto, Zoro… no compliques las cosas por una situación que te sucedió. Además, no te sientas contrariado, ya que ella no es de tu pertenecía… aun.

- ¿Contrariado?

- Así es… ella es una mujer libre y puede salir con quien quiera, igualmente tú, pero no obstante, si deseas al menos complementarte más con ella, no le hagas sentir presionada y hazte entender que si yo fuese tú, saldría inmediatamente corriendo hacia donde trabaja ella, para poder disculparme con ella.

Esto le había parecido demasiado extraño a Zoro. ¿Disculparse cuando no fue quien faltó? Claro, la ley de pon la otra mejilla. El peliverde estaba comprendiendo levemente que tenía que hacer lo correcto, aunque según lo bueno para él, era hacer que Robin se disculpe, pero lo correcto no siempre es lo que creemos que es, o esperamos que sea.

En las oficinas de Robin, la morena estaba siendo aconsejada por parte de Kaya del mismo modo en que Franky le decía a Zoro. ¡Joder, parece que todos están conectados y tratando de enmendar este pequeño error entre estos dos! ¡Voila!

- Amiga, tienes que llamarlo y decirle que quieres hablar con él y al menos permitirte que te escuche… tienes que enmendar este error, para que estén bien entre ustedes dos.

Nami se sienta del otro lado de Robin, y le acaricia los cabellos, diciéndole:

- Kaya tiene razón, no es que vas a sacarle dinero o algo así, pero esta vez si vas a hablar con él, y que las cosas se mejoren para bien, que sea él quien te recompense con algo lindo… ¿No crees?

- ¿Y eso que podría ser?

- Eso lo sabrás tú amiga… habla con él, inmediatamente.

Acto seguido, Nami sostiene el celular de Robin y se lo coloca frente a ella, mientras que la morena sonreía por esto, llevándose la mano al rostro, sonriendo inevitablemente.

- Amigas, ustedes me quieren ver nerviosa, ¿No?

Ambas se ríe, pero Kaya solamente recuesta su cabeza en el brazo de ella, diciéndole:

- No, es que queremos verte muy feliz… muy feliz con el que sea el hombre de tus sueños, incluyendo a un chico como Zoro… no sigas con tu negación, admite de una vez por todas que quieres verlo y querer estar con él.

Y habiendo escuchado estas palabras, Robin toma el teléfono y se levanta del sofá, marcándole al celular de Zoro, alejándose un poco de la distancia de sus amigas. Ahí estaba ella, abrazándose a sí misma y esperando que el peliverde le contestase la llamada.

Desde el departamento de Franky, Zoro siente que el celular le estaba vibrando y al sacarlo del bolsillo de su pantalón, se da cuenta que era el numero de Robin, la cual lo estaba llamando. Este se sorprende por esto y Franky le pregunta:

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es?

Zoro alza la mirada y le pone el teléfono al frente, haciendo que este vea que se trataba de la misma Robin. Franky abre sus ojos de modo sorpresivo y sonríe diciéndole entusiasmado a su amigo:

- Tienes que contestarle… Vamos, atiende.

- Está bien, no te exasperes.

- ¡Atiéndele y no la cagues!

Este se aleja un poco de Franky, y se mantiene un poco distante, suspirando antes de contestar la llamada y finalmente, le atiende el teléfono.

- Aló.

Desde las oficinas de Robin, la morena se sorprendió de escuchar la imponente voz de Zoro contestar, y es cuando suspira diciendo:

- ¿Zoro? ¿Eres tú?

- Sí, por supuesto… ¿Qué tal estás, Robin?

- Bien, yo muy bien… eh…

Zoro podía darse cuenta de lo nerviosa que se estaba escuchando Robin desde la otra línea y alza su mirada hacia Franky y le dice:

- Parece estar muy nerviosa.

En ese momento, Franky le hace señas para que enmiende la situación contestándole de un modo más sutil, y no tan áspero como suele ser. Así que este regresa al teléfono diciendo:

- ¿Todo bien, Robin?

- Sí, todo está bien… yo estoy bien, y pensaba que quizá…

Y sin dejarle tiempo de decir algo, Zoro le dice de modo inmediato, sorprendiéndole en el instante.

- Robin, tenemos que hablar… inmediatamente.

La morena se sorprende y voltea hacia sus amigas, susurrándoles:

- Quiere hablar conmigo inmediatamente.

Ambas chicas se levantan y se acercan hacia Robin, para escuchar lo que estaba pasando desde el otro lado de la línea. Zoro estaba en silencio esperando la respuesta de Robin, y desde el otro lado, la morena estaba rodeada de Nami y de Kaya, diciendo de modo nervioso:

- ¿Quieres hablar ahora mismo o te espero en mis oficinas en una hora?

- Bueno, no tengo demasiada prisa… quizá quieras que vaya a las 12.00 p.m. y almorcemos juntos, ¿Te parece?

- Está bien, parece que es lo más apropiado.

- Sí, seguro que sí.

- Es así.

- Sí.

- Vale.

Al instante se hizo un silencio entre estos dos, y este silencio duró casi diez segundos, pero Zoro siente que Franky se le había acercado, y golpeándole la cabeza le susurra:

- Di algo, estúpido.

Acto seguido, Zoro pregunta:

- ¿Sigues ahí, Robin?

- Sí, así es… sigo aquí.

Dejando salir una risa ahogada, las amigas de Robin le vieron de modo extraño, pero de pronto resuena su garganta, mostrándose más sonriente y preguntándole:

- Y, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu mañana, Zoro?

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, tratándose de saber que anoche fue un desastre? Robin se dio cuenta luego que quizá metió la pata preguntando eso, y Zoro se rasca la cabeza sin querer cometer error alguno, respondiéndole:

- Ah bueno, estuvo muy buena… ya Franky llegó y no estaré tan solo y aburrido.

- ¿En serio? Me alegro por ti.

- Bueno, en este caso me quedan dos horas para poder llegar a tiempo a donde trabajas… por cierto, ¿En dónde es?

- En la Rue de Saint Antoine frente a Le Place des Vosges… no te tardes por favor, de verdad quiero verte.

- No me tardaré, yo también deseo verte… bien, nos vemos al rato.

Zoro en ese instante cuelga el teléfono, sin darle oportunidad de escuchar lo último que Robin le dijo.

- Bien, te quiero.

Al darse cuenta que Zoro le colgó el teléfono, Robin se guardó el teléfono y se quedó sonriente, viendo hacia el frente del lugar. Las amigas estaban preocupadas, esperando a que la preciosa morena les dijese lo que habían hablado, pero ella se reservó todo esto.

- Está bien, ya todo está arreglado… ustedes pueden estar tranquilas.

Ellas se alegraron mucho por su amiga, y le abrazaron muy emocionadas. Robin veía esto y no se lo podía creer, pero por otro lado, Franky estaba de brazos cruzados viendo seriamente a Zoro.

- Nos veremos en dos horas… y esta vez espero no arruinarla.

- No lo harás, solo esta vez se sincero y deja que ella hable todo lo que quiera primero.

- Vale, seguiré tu consejo.

- Y luego…

Este se le acerca abrazándole por el cuello, y sonriéndole le dice:

- Cuando puedas, dejas que ella te conozca personalmente… tienes que abrirte a ella y dejar que vea lo que hay en ti.

- Lo haré en el momento necesario.

- Está bien.

Al instante aparecieron Luffy y Usopp, caminando de modo silencioso y sorprendiendo a estos dos quienes hablaban, preguntándoles:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya Zoro sabe qué hacer?

- Al menos tiene que enmendar esta situación, ¿No?

Es cuando Zoro y Franky voltean hacia Usopp, el cual parecía alardear de la situación, diciéndole:

- ¿Y tú por qué no haces algo al respecto por Kaya?

- Es verdad, es una chica muy linda, inteligente y de buenos sentimientos… tú más que nadie no eres nadie para decirle a Zoro que enmiende sus situaciones con la morena sexy cuando sabes muy bien que a lo mejor, Kaya espera que hagas algo al respecto por ella.

Usopp se siente presionado y baja la mirada muy atemorizado, por el cual Luffy se ríe de él, pegándole repetidas veces por la espalda, diciéndoles:

- Es verdad, Usopp es un pendejo… está caído de la mata.

Al instante, Usopp se enoja con todos y se cruza de brazos, diciendo:

- Es que no quiero apresurar las cosas, además estoy cien por ciento seguro que ella ni siquiera quiere que me apresure en lleva todo de modo vertiginoso.

Eso estaba creyéndose Usopp en el departamento de Franky, pero lo que no se imaginaba era que al mismo instante, en las oficinas de Robin, esta vez estas tres chicas bebiendo café, compartían respecto a la situación de Usopp, por lo que Kaya suspira mirando a un lado con las cejas arqueadas, pensando lo contrario.

- Dios mío, como deseo que Usopp al menos tomase la iniciativa de decirme lo mucho que le gusto, sin tener que hacerme esperar tanto… ¡Quiero que se apresure y me diga lo que siente!

Interesante, miren nada más como el diagnostico estaba cambiando esta vez. Robin y Nami estaban de brazos cruzados viéndose entre ellas ante lo que estaba diciendo Kaya, y es cuando Nami se cruza de brazos mostrándose enojada con sus ojos cerrados.

- No sé cómo es que quieres perder tu tiempo con un inútil como ese… no se atreve a darse cuenta de lo que tiene delante de sus ojos, me atrevo a decir que es un idiota que no te quiere.

Pero Robin aprovecha para cambiar las expectativas de Nami, interrumpiéndole en lo que decía:

- Espera, no seas tan severa Nami… Kaya necesita ser ayudada, no que le empeores la situación.

Y dirigiéndose hacia Kaya, Robin le aconseja:

- Tal vez no creo que él quisiera llevar las cosas tan rápido como tú esperas, o quizá pueda ser otro factor mezclado.

Al instante Kaya estaba mostrándose de brazos cruzados y luego de oír esta opinión relativa de Robin, sentía que no podía refutarle.

- Tienes razón, solamente espero que no sea porque tengo una enorme fortuna y él sea un chico de clase baja que se ha levantado para ser lo que es ahora.

- ¿Crees que se siente así por esa causa?

- No lo sé, pero… ¿Habrá otra razón que no sea esa?

En el departamento de Franky, Usopp de pronto estornudó de modo fuerte y se rascó la larga nariz, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Creo que hablan de mí… pero eso no importa, yo soy un hombre que soy hijo de un jeque marroquí, y no tengo problemas con el dinero… se que Kaya es una chica acaudalada como lo sabemos, y sé que ese no será nuestro problema jamás.

Zoro se aprovecha de esta situación, y le empieza a fastidiar, diciéndole:

- ¿Y cuál es el maldito problema entonces? ¿Qué no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para decirle lo que sientes por ella?

- No es eso, solamente me siento muy apenado para llegar a eso, tú más que nadie lo debe comprender, idiota.

- No lo comprendo del mismo modo en que tú lo ves, simplemente si te gusta esa chica haces algo al respecto por ella, sin tener que perder demasiado tiempo ¿No lo crees? ¿Qué tendrías que esperar?

Franky estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Zoro, y Luffy se rasca la nariz, manteniendo una mirada inexpresiva, diciendo:

- Ahí va, no entiendo lo que están diciendo ustedes.

Al cual Zoro, acercándose a Luffy le proporciona un manotazo detrás de su cabeza, explicándole:

- Tú no tienes ni puta idea de lo que estamos hablando… ¿Por qué no pruebas con salir con la chica de cabellos naranjas? ¿Cómo es que se llama, Nami?

Instantáneamente, Luffy se sacó un enorme moco de la nariz, ignorando las palabras de Zoro, riéndose a modo abierto.

- Pero mira nada más, es un moco bien grande.

- ¡Presta atención cuando te están hablando, cabronazo!

Franky y Usopp se ríen por esto, y se dirigen adentro del departamento, mientras que Luffy ignora a Zoro, disponiéndose a comer todo lo que había en el refrigerador de su amigo.

Acto seguido, Zoro se mira el reloj y se dirige a la ducha para poder aparecer antes de tiempo en las oficinas de donde trabaja Robin, preparándose para enmendar un error que no quería que le costase demasiado. ¿Negación? ¿Aceptación? Zoro, parece que tus primeras dudas especulativas están empezando.


	21. La Cuarta Carta: Melodía de Ti

Los minutos habían pasado en esa mañana. Ambos protagonistas estaban anhelando poder verse el uno con el otro, sin tener impedimentos en sus caminos. Robin en su oficina no veía la hora de poder salir de ese lugar, mirando repetidas veces el reloj que tenía en su muñeca, suspirando de nervios.

En tanto Zoro, terminando de colocarse su franela negra de Iron Maiden con la criaturilla de Eddy the Head, salía de su habitación y al cruzar la de Franky, se da cuenta del perfume verde que estaba en la cama del peliazul, siendo el mismo que usó cuando fue a buscar a Robin después de bañarse en la fuente.

- Interesante… ese me servirá.

En silencio, el peliverde entra a la habitación y toma el perfume en sus manos, sonriendo ladinamente, y rociándose su cuerpo entero con él.

- Por si desea propasarse y posar su nariz sobre mí… aunque lo dudo.

Y sorpresivamente Franky entra a la habitación y descubre a Zoro rociarse todo el perfume y se cruza de brazos, pillándole:

- ¿Qué demonios haces con mi perfume?

Zoro voltea hacia Franky y sonríe diciendo:

- Solamente estaba echándome un poco… es que el mío se me acabó y este me gusta.

- Bien, tómalo para ti, canijo.

- Está bien.

Inmediatamente, Zoro se dispone a buscar las llaves de su auto y al dirigirse a la puerta, Luffy le anima con porras, diciéndole:

- ¡Vamos, tú puedes Zoro! ¡Y cuando regreses trae carne para comer!

- Vete al infierno Luffy… consíguete tu propia carne.

- No seas puñetero, trae un poco para nosotros.

Zoro solamente opta por alzarle el dedo medio, saliendo del edificio apresuradamente. Subiéndose a su Alfa Romeo, el peliverde arranca velozmente dirigiéndose hacia la dirección que Robin le había proporcionado para encontrarse.

Como era de esperarse, no supo tomar las referencias exactas y estaba perdido en la Rue Jeanne d'Arc, al otro lado del rio Sena, lejos del edificio de las oficinas de Robin. Zoro estaba detenido en el tráfico y se estaba rascando la cabeza de modo desesperado, teniendo el mapa en la mano, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Maldición, se supone que en este mapa la indicación de la calle está a la derecha de la calle que tomé, pero siguiendo derecho uno pasa por ese lugar…

Y alzando la mirada hacia el frente, miraba a los lados.

- Parece que me he perdido… gracias a este estúpido mapa que nunca es preciso.

Justamente cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, se detiene gracias a un semáforo y observa a un lado suyo a un sujeto mediano como el chiquillo de la película de Willow, que tenía un gorro de color turquesa con rosado. Estaba sentado en una banca, comiendo algodón dulce y estaba sonriente viendo como Zoro estaba rascándose la cabeza, y se atreve a preguntarle.

- Oiga señor, ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Y Zoro, con su estrés demostrado voltea diciendo:

- Me he perdido… tengo que llegar a la Rue de Saint Antoine frente a Le Place des Vosges, pero parece que me… diablos, decirlo así me molesta.

- ¿Se ha perdido?

Al oír esto, Zoro se enoja y refunfuña en el auto, admitiéndolo.

- Así es, me he perdido.

- Oiga, espere…

Y bajándose de la banca, el sujeto mediano se acerca a Zoro desde el copiloto y le dice:

- Yo voy a esa dirección.

- ¿En serio?

- Así es, tengo que llegar al edifico de perfumerías Chevalier, pero parece que coger taxi en este lugar es muy caro y sus conductores son ineficientes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Zoro le abre la puerta del copiloto y sonriendo de modo aliviado, le hace la invitación a que suba.

- Ven entonces… yo te llevaré hasta allá, si me guías como llegar a ese edificio.

El enano se sorprende por esto, y se muestra muy alegre preguntando:

- ¿Me va a llevar hasta allá, señor?

- Así es… suba entonces.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Zoro esperó a que el hombre enano subiese al auto y cierra la puerta abrochándose el cinturón. El peliverde le extiende la mano derecha diciéndole:

- Me llamo Roronoa Zoro… ¿Y tú?

- Tony Tony Chopper… pero todos me llaman Chopper, es un placer señor.

Así que este sujeto llamado Chopper, arranca con Zoro guiándole por todo el lugar, haciéndole llegar al determinado lugar, pero mientras iban en camino hacia las oficinas Chevalier, Zoro aprovecha de conocerse con su acompañante.

- Y dime, señor Chopper… ¿A qué te dedicas?

- Soy un medico quiropráctico y un traumatólogo cirujano.

- Vaya, eso sí que es sorprendente… posees esos dos títulos, como si te hubieses esforzado bastante para poder llegar hasta ahí.

- En realidad me he esforzado demasiado para llegar hasta donde estoy.

Chopper se muestra muy orgulloso por eso y comienza a bailar en el asiento del auto de Zoro, diciendo:

- Pero aunque me elogies por eso, no me hará sentir feliz, cabrón.

Viendo esto a su lado, el peliverde opta por alzar la ceja izquierda diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Pero si te ves demasiado gozoso por eso… este enano sí que es raro.

Los minutos pasaron mientras cruzaban el río Sena para poder llegar a la calle correcta, y es cuando Chopper se da cuenta de la enorme herida que Zoro poseía en su ojo izquierdo y en sus muñecas. Este se había sorprendido por esto, pero al mismo instante se mentalizaba lo que iba a decir; sin embargo, Zoro había percibido esto y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te asustan mis cicatrices?

- No es eso, es que me parece increíble cómo es que tienes esas cicatrices en tus muñecas… con un corte tan profundo, es para que las venas se te hubiesen desangrado, quedándote frío en tan solo tres segundos.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Zoro solamente opta por reírse, pero Chopper alza sus cejas sorprendido y confundido al mismo instante por lo que pregunta:

- ¿Cuál es la gracia?

- Es que dices que en tres segundos me hubiese muerto, pero en realidad estuve con esas heridas durante cinco segundos… casi me moría, pero me salvé a tiempo.

- Eso es aún peor, es un milagro medico.

- Y aun no has visto las cicatrices que tengo en los tobillos y la que me cruza en medio del pecho.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Un suicida?

- No, no es eso… soy un espadachín de Tokio, el cinco veces campeón del estilo Santouryu, Roronoa Zoro.

- No sé qué es eso.

Esto le cae como un balde de agua fría a Zoro, esperando ser recordado o reconocido, pero se asombra en molestia, diciéndole:

- ¿Es que no ves los canales de deportes? Que decepción.

Ya esta vez estaban cerca del edificio y Chopper le terminó de guiar por todo el camino, haciendo que se detenga en frente de las oficinas de donde trabaja Robin. Zoro se asoma por la ventana viendo el enorme edificio que estaba en el distrito y se baja del auto, guardado en el estacionamiento privado, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Sí que es un lugar enorme… propio de ti, Robin.

En seguida Chopper se baja del auto y camina hacia Zoro, cruzándose de brazos, preguntándole:

- ¿Acaso estás sorprendido, Zoro?

- En realidad sí lo estoy.

Acto seguido, estos dos entran al edificio en el cual el portero de la recepción, les da la bienvenida preguntándoles:

- ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen caballeros?

Zoro se recuesta de la baranda y dice:

- Mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro, y deseo ver a la señorita Nico Robin.

- ¿Y ha fijado una cita con ella?

- Así es, pero no de esas citas que usted menciona como una para verla en su oficina, aunque es lo mismo… me dirijo hacia allá.

- Lo siento señor, pero no puedo permitirle pasar si no ha fijado una cita con la directora general.

Es cuando de momento, Chopper estaba subiendo por el escritorio para sorpresa de Zoro y del recepcionista, sacando una credencial de doctor, diciendo:

- Yo soy el doctor Tony Tony Chopper… y tengo una cita con la directora general, así que deseo verla.

- Un momento señor, y por favor baje del mostrador.

Mientras estaba llamando, Chopper vuelve a bajar y es cuando Zoro se agacha hacia él y le dice:

- ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Cómo te vas a subir así no más, buscando que…? Un momento…

Recordando algo que llamó la atención de Zoro, este se inclina mucho más y le pregunta:

- ¿Conoces a Robin?

- Así es, ella me ha mandado a llamar, para ser el médico personal de los trabajadores de este edificio… incluyendo la de ella.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Para qué tendría que mentir? De hecho… ¿Para qué vienes a ver a Robin?

- Porque yo… me mandó a llamar, no importa el resto.

El recepcionista se resuena la garganta y les hace que le atiendan por el cual él les dice:

- Bien, pueden pasar.

Inmediatamente Zoro y Chopper se suben al ascensor que llegaba directamente hacia las oficinas de Robin. Ambos estaban en silencio y Chopper no duda en preguntar:

- ¿Acaso sales con la directora general?

Esta pregunta fue demasiado directa de parte de este desconocido, por lo que Zoro abre los ojos de modo sorpresivo, preguntándole:

- ¿Y eso te importa?

- Es evidente que con esta pregunta, me has dado la respuesta… así que sales con ella, que afortunado eres.

- No me digas, supongo que me dirás que no debo salir con ella porque ella es una mujer para un hombre de una mejor categoría, ¿No?

- ¿Para qué preguntaría eso? No me interesa en lo más mínimo si alguien no tiene la condición social y económica que la de la otra persona… eso simplemente es una nimiedad sin sentido.

Qué extraño, al menos este doctor le estaba respondiendo de un modo distinto, pero Zoro se estaba sintiendo un poco mejor por esto, haciendo un gesto con su rostro de estar de acuerdo con Chopper. Luego se resuena la garganta y le pregunta:

- ¿Y crees que Robin tenga algún tipo de hombre que le guste?

A lo que el pequeño doctor le responde con una sonrisa, diciendo:

- Eso no lo sé, tendrías que averiguarlo a tu modo… pero puedo deducir que es de gustos extraños y complicados.

- ¿Extraños y complicados?

- Así es, me atrevo a decir que prefiere hombres inusuales que los comunes que se atreven a cortejarla, con millones, mansiones, dinero, lujos y todas esas mierdas que no sirven para llenar el corazón de una mujer que debe ser llenado con amor… ¿Me explico bien?

Definitivamente esta respuesta había hecho calmar demasiado al peliverde, el cual estaba sonriente comprendiendo un poco más allá de la molestia que tenía por sentirse ignorado. ¿Y si Robin lo estaba probando en su paciencia? ¿En sus celos, para ver cómo reaccionaba ante una situación así? Existían muchas probabilidades, pero Zoro miraba como estaba esclareciéndose en sus interrogantes, y todo gracias a ese doctor desconocido que le dio un diagnostico entero de lo que piensa una mujer, cual psicólogo apremiado por el premio Nobel de la paz.

Habiendo sonado el ascensor en el piso 73, el ascensor se abre mostrando unos pasillos largos en donde habían unos secretarios quienes atendían teléfonos desesperados. Zoro miraba a su alrededor de modo extraño al igual que Chopper y le pregunta:

- ¿Esta gente se encuentra bien?

- No lo sé, pero así es esto aquí… todos se encuentran demasiado sobresaturados de trabajo.

- Nada más al verlos me mareo, ya que Robin debe de tener uno mucho más complicado.

- No lo creo, ella es muy relajada en su manera de actuar.

- Eso espero.

Acto seguido, ambos se dirigen a la puerta de la oficina de Robin y una secretaria los ve llegar y les atiende, diciéndoles:

- Disculpen, caballeros… ¿Vienen a ver a la directora general?

Y es cuando Chopper responde diciendo:

- Así es, dígale que el doctor que pidió para las oficinas ya está aquí… por favor.

- En seguida.

Luego de haber llamado a Robin, la secretaria recibe instrucciones y cuelga el teléfono.

- Muy bien, puede pasar señor Chopper.

- Gracias.

Zoro se siente excluido y mira a ambos diciendo:

- Oigan, yo también vengo a ver a la directora general.

- Lo siento, la directora general no dijo nada respecto a usted.

- Pero… Oi, Chopper, ¿No puedes decir nada?

Chopper entra a la oficina libremente y Zoro se queda de brazos cruzados, y muy molesto diciendo:

- ¿Acaso deja entrar a este pigmeo y a mí me ignora?

- Lo siento señor, pero tendrá que esperar a que la reunión con el doctor Chopper termine.

- Maldición, no puede estar hablando en serio.

La secretaria vuelve a sus oficios ignorando a Zoro, el cual se retira a sentarse en unos sillones, leyendo unas viejas revistas de moda, mientras esperaba en silencio.

Dentro de la oficina, Robin se dirigía hacia Chopper y se sienta en el sillón con él, abrazándole y mostrándose muy contenta por su visita.

- Qué bueno que hayas llegado Chopper… es agradable tener a un doctor de confianza y eficiencia como tú.

- Para mí siempre será un placer Robin, recuerda que ya no es la primera vez que te salvo… ahora, ¿Para qué me quieres aquí? ¿Estás segura que me necesitas en este edificio trabajando?

- Por supuesto.

Mientras los minutos estaban pasando dentro de la oficina, Zoro estaba sentado de brazos cruzados, y le temblaba el pulso de la pierna. La secretaria estaba preocupada por cómo estaba actuando y se da cuenta que este le mira de un modo desesperado y es cuando decide llamar a seguridad. Zoro luego se da cuenta que dos guardias se aproximaban a donde estaba él y se colocan delante.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede?

- Señor le pedimos que nos acompañe.

- ¿Por qué?

- Señor, no se resista y acompáñenos… está preocupando a los trabajadores de este piso.

En seguida, Zoro se levanta del sillón alzando las manos, sin permitir que le tocasen, exponiendo su alegato.

- No estoy preocupando a nadie, dije que he venido porque la directora general me ha llamado a que venga, y no me han dejado pasar.

- Señor, acompáñenos sin oponer resistencia.

- ¿Es que no sabes decir otra mierda que esa?

Acto seguido, Zoro ve que los guardias sacan los garrotes haciendo preocupar a todos los que estaban ahí. El peliverde ve esto y se cruza de brazos, rezongando:

- Si fuese ustedes no pensaría en hacer eso…

Uno de los guardas le interrumpe apuntándole la cara, recomendándole que se calme y que coopere.

- Señor, se lo pediré por última vez… si no coopera con nosotros y se calma, lo sacaremos por la fuerza y le daremos una jodida paliza.

Esto sacó de las casillas a Zoro, sintiéndose desafiado, y no hay nada más que un desafío para el peliverde que lo hiciese entusiasmar. Este se estira los dedos de las manos, para luego tronárselos todos, sonriendo de modo maligno que asustó a la secretaria.

- ¿Una jodida paliza? Ya quiero ver eso.

El guardia se dirige para atacar a Zoro, pero este le intercepta el ataque con el garrote, sosteniéndolo con la mano derecha, para luego aproximarse con la cabeza, golpeándole la cara, dejándolo en el suelo tendido. El otro guardia se dirige a atacarle, pero este se mete las manos en el bolsillo, y se deja golpear con el garrote en la cara, aunque esto no le hizo para nada efecto. El guardia se sorprende y es cuando Zoro, sonríe malignamente.

- Mi turno.

Inmediatamente, golpea al guardia con su puño derecho en el estomago, con el izquierdo en la mejilla y con el puño derecho nuevamente, en la cara, echándolo contar el suelo, dejándolo tendido encima del primer guardia inconsciente.

En seguida aparecieron más guardias para atacar a Zoro, pero este extiende sus brazos, suspirando.

- ¿Quieren acaso salir lastimados?

Los minutos habían pasado y dentro de la oficina de la directora general, la reunión había terminado entre Robin y Chopper. Al instante, el teléfono del escritorio estaba repicando y la morena se levanta de la silla atendiendo el teléfono. Era la secretaria de afuera que le estaba informando:

- Señorita Robin, necesitamos que salga, tenemos un problema.

Robin cuelga el teléfono y se dirige hacia la salida, no sin antes ser seguida por Chopper que le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede, Robin?

- Me llamaron para que saliese… no entiendo que pasa.

- Me imagino que debe ser ese…

Y cuando Robin abre la puerta hacia afuera, observa que la secretaria estaba escondida en el escritorio; que los demás trabajadores estaban de igual modo y que a su izquierda, estaba Zoro sentado leyendo una revista mientras que en el sillón grande de espera, estaba un total de siete guardias golpeados y apilados inconscientes. La morena se sorprende y pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

Al escuchar la voz de la morena, Zoro levanta la mirada hacia ella y suelta la revista en la mesa del frente, cruzándose de brazos y diciendo:

- Ah, esperaba que me atendiese, directora general.

- ¿Zoro? ¿Tú hiciste esto?

- Sí, es que la secretaria no me quiso dejar pasar, aunque le envié un comunicado para ti de mi parte, y no lo entregó… pensó que era un maleante degenerado y llamó a estos…

Y haciéndose a un lado para que Robin viese a los guardias inconscientes, Zoro hace la expresión de comillas con sus dedos, resaltando unas palabras.

- "guardias de seguridad" e intentaron sacarme… pero era obvio que tenía que esperar a que salieses y aquí estás.

Chopper estaba viendo esto escondido detrás de Robin, la cual estaba en silencio y muy pensativa. La tensión era evidente y todos esperaban la decisión de la morena, la cual luego de un silencio, se cruza de brazos en dirección hacia la asistente y le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que me estaba esperando?

- Lo siento, señora directora… pensé que era un maleante.

- Este hombre que ves aquí, es Roronoa Zoro el cinco veces campeón mundial en las artes esgrímales… ¿Y pensaste en echarlo con ayuda de los guardias?

- Lo lamento, no fue mi intención.

- Tu deber era informarme.

Para no entonar la situación, Zoro interviene sin ninguna queja, siendo de mediador en este inconveniente como una faceta que nadie le conocía:

- Espera Robin, no es para tanto… he venido como prometí y no es necesario que refuerces este problema, y sé que no soy nadie para decirte que hacer en tu trabajo, pero no los culpes por esto, cúlpame a mi si lo deseas.

Interesante. Robin se tranquilizó por completo y sonrió viendo a Zoro, diciéndole:

- Está bien, me has convencido.

En ese momento, aparece Chopper y mira a Zoro con asombro, diciendo en voz baja:

- Por Dios… Zoro como mola… es un tío cojonudo.

Pero como era de esperarse, Zoro extiende su mano a la cabeza del enano, y se la sostiene mientras le mira con odio, haciéndole poner nervioso:

- Así que dejaste que me quedara afuera, y no le dijiste a Robin que hasta te traje hasta acá.

- ¡Robin, sálvame!

- Te moleré a palos.

- ¡No, sálvenme!

Mientras que estos estaban discutiendo, Robin no paraba de reírse por ellos, y todos veían este cuadro como algo extraño. Los minutos pasaron y ya Chopper se había ido de ese edificio y Zoro estaba acompañado de Robin, encaminándose a un pequeño restaurante al aire libre, a orillas del río Sena.

Ahí estaban los dos, en silencio y esperando a que alguno empiece a hablar. Robin estaba bebiendo un sorbo de una taza de café, y Zoro estaba recostado de la mesa, mirando hacia abajo, y de pronto ambos dicen:

- Bueno, Zoro…

- Bueno, Robin…

Los dos se quedaron callados y se rieron al mismo tiempo, pero Zoro extiende las manos en señal de rendición, dándole la palabra a su bella acompañante:

- Habla tú primero, Robin.

- Está bien… tal vez deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo cuando estemos en situaciones así, ¿No?

- Ciertamente.

Robin no quiere perder el tiempo y coloca la taza de café en la mesa, y suspira profundamente, sin quitarle la vista a Zoro, el cual se recostaba en la mesa, viendo de modo penetrante esos bellos ojos azules que se mostraban en medio de ese rostro hermoso, digno de ser recordado en memorias eternas.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Muy bien… increíblemente.

- ¿Seguro?

- Te seré honesto, Robin…

¿Alguna vez no les ha pasado que cuando alguien les cambia el sentido de la conversación con un "te seré honesto", se sienten como si algo fuese a salir mal para uno? Robin estaba pensando esa situación en ese instante, aunque Zoro le sorprende con otra cosa.

- Sé muy bien que el propósito de esta pequeña reunión contigo, te puede hacer sentir muy incómoda, tratándose de lo que pasó anoche.

Oyendo esto, Robin comenzó a mostrarse evidentemente lo mal que se sintió por ignorar a Zoro, en toda la noche gracias a Lucci.

- De verdad no sé ni siquiera como disculparme por haberte dejado…

- Es verdad, me dejaste solo toda esa noche, mientras tratabas de no sentirte presionada en abandonar a todos por mí.

- No sabía qué hacer exactamente, me molesta nada más el hecho que te miren raro por no ser como ellos.

Vaya, preocupación. Robin estaba preocupada por cómo estaban mirando a Zoro la noche anterior, siendo esta noticia algo que ayudaba a reconfortar al peliverde.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Sí, lo digo en serio… hay veces en que me siento con ganas de echar por la borda todo y…

- Oye, oye, cálmate primero que nada…

Sintiendo como se hizo un silencio entre estos dos y en todo lo que estaba a sus alrededores, luego que este extendiese su mano derecha por encima de la mesa, posándose suavemente sobre la mano izquierda de la bella morena. Robin se quedó en silencio, y Zoro le miraba con una sonrisa, explicándole:

- No tienes de que disculparte… es verdad que me molesté, pero es una nimiedad para mí. No estoy enojado contigo.

Es cuando Robin abre sus ojos de manera sorpresiva, no creyéndose lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio, Zoro?

- Por supuesto, no soy nadie para hacerte obligar que dediques tu tiempo completo en mí, y sería muy egoísta de mi parte retenerte como si fueras mi pertenecía… y no eres un objeto cualquiera, eres una hermosa y valiosa mujer.

Levemente en medio de la sorpresa, los ojos de Robin se llenaron de felicidad por causa de este elogio dicho por Zoro.

- Al principio juro que me estaba desagradando que me dejases solo en la fiesta, pero tampoco la pasé tan mal como creía… y aunque el tío ese te retuvo durante el resto de la noche para que yo no estuviese contigo, es algo a lo cual no tengo por qué enojarme… y debo admitir que estaba sintiéndome egoísta por no estar conmigo.

¿Egoísta? ¿No es más fácil que diga que estaba celoso y esto se terminase de mostrar? Al parecer nuestro Zoro, resulta ser un calculador que no quiere arruinar las cosas.

- Bueno, a quien quiero engañar… quería que estuvieses conmigo, pero el punto es que no estoy enojado contigo, te comprendo desde lo más profundo de mi ser… no te mereces que te trate así y mucho menos que te pague mal por mal; al contrario te mereces lo mejor del mundo y de todos los que te rodean.

Finalmente Zoro hizo silencio, quitando su mano de la de la morena, la cual sin darse cuenta, sentía que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Este sostiene la taza de café y se da un leve sorbo, desviando su mirada al río Sena. Ahora esta era la parte en la que todo vuelve a la normalidad y en la que Robin tenía que decir algo para compensar la manera en la que Zoro estaba canalizando la molestia. En fin, lo que Zoro le quiso decir era que no se preocupase, que todo estaba bien, que no pensase en que estaba sintiéndose ignorado y que con escucharle decir que quería que estuviese con él, fue lo que terminó de explicarle como todo estuvo de modo normal.

- Zoro, ¿Te puedo decir algo?

- Lo que quieras… no necesitas pedirme permiso ni preguntármelo.

- Está bien… me has hecho sentirme muy feliz en este instante.

El peliverde coloca la taza de café en la mesa, y deja salir una sonrisa ahogada, preguntándole con sorpresa:

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

- Porque admito que toda la noche no pude dormir pensando en cómo te había hecho sentir… de verdad me preocupó demasiado.

La morena baja la mirada con un poco de pesar, pero Zoro suspira de modo arrogante, sujetándole a barbilla y levantándole la mirada, explicándole:

- No te mereces ni siquiera mi molestia… no te mereces nada malo en esta vida, te mereces lo mejor.

Otra sonrisa fue dibujada en el rostro de esta mujer, que seguidamente unas mejillas coloradas. Definitivamente, el día de Robin era este y poco a poco las cosas iban poniéndose en su lugar, pero mejorando como era obvio. Así que de modo agradecido, Robin extiende su mano sobre la mejilla de Zoro, mordiéndose los labios con una sonrisa que casi le hacía derramar lágrimas.

- Gracias Zoro, gracias por ser tú… eres un hombre muy especial.

El peliverde siente un calor a través de la mano de Robin y este sonríe diciendo:

- No es nada, para mí es un enorme placer.

Y luego de esto, las miradas se tranzaron de modo fijo, y es cuando se vieron interrumpidos por una llamada del celular de Robin, quien se dispone a atenderlo. Zoro se queda en silencio y se da cuenta que la morena regresaba con un rostro casi preocupado.

- ¿Qué sucede Robin?

- Es mi amiga Chanelle… está a punto de llegar y quiere que la reciba.

- Vale, entiendo… no tardes entonces.

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

- No, esta vez prefiero rehusarme… de seguro tendrán muchas cosas que hacer y no quiero interrumpirlas.

Acto seguido, Robin sonrió de un modo más seguro y Zoro se levanta de la mesa, despidiéndose de la morena, recibiendo un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, cerca de los labios del peliverde, pero antes de irse de ese lugar, Robin le sonríe y le dice:

- Te escribiré luego por si deseas hacer algo.

- Está bien, esperaré tu llamada… siempre y cuando no me dejes otra vez.

Oyendo esto, Robin se asombra y recuerda lo acontecido, pero se ríe apenada y le da un leve golpe en el pecho a Zoro, cubriéndose el rostro.

- No me lo recuerdes.

- Está bien, lo siento mucho… no lo hago otra vez.

- No quiero que hablemos de eso otra vez, ¿Sí?

- Vale lo prometo… soy un hombre que cumple su palabra.

Y finalmente Robin sonríe nuevamente y recoge sus cosas, para luego salir de la presencia del peliverde, el cual la mira subirse a su limusina, alegre de haber podido solucionar este problema.

Zoro se sienta nuevamente en la mesa y siente como una carga se le sale de su pecho, ya que esta vez no se trataba de una carga acumulada en sí mismo. De pronto, como al minuto, un mesonero que atendía, se le acerca a Zoro y le pregunta:

- ¿Es usted Roronoa Zoro?

- Así es… ¿Qué sucede?

Y al instante, el mesonero saca un sobre y lo coloca en la mesa, diciendo:

- Esta carta es de parte de la señora que hace cinco minutos se fue… me pidió que se la entregase.

Vaya, vaya, otra manera sorpresiva de entregar cartas. El peliverde extiende la mano hacia el sobre y el mesonero se retira, dejándole solo. Que increíble, que manera tan peculiar de hacer que Zoro leyese sus cartas. Así que mirando a los lados, se dispone a abrir el sobre, deseando saber con ansias lo que le había escrito, y comienza a leer lo siguiente:

"Para mi querido amigo, Roronoa Zoro"

"Esta creo que es la carta más difícil que te he escrito hasta ahora, y pude darme cuenta de lo mucho que esa noche te hizo sentir mal, y es algo que sin querer terminó de afectarme a mí. Como es increíble cuando estas cosas pasan y no sé cuando puedas leer esto que te escribo, y deduzco que me darás tiempo para pensar en mis fallas, aunque tengo el presentimiento que me perdonarás por haber sido descuidada contigo, cuando tú no lo has sido conmigo"

Interesante, Robin estaba segura que Zoro le perdonaría, ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando se trata de una mujer sin igual?

- Interesante… y aun así me entrega esta carta, ¿Y qué hubiese pasado si no le hubiese perdonado?

Así que con su leve sonrisa irónica, continua leyendo lo que decía:

"Pero estaba segura que no serías un hombre que actuaría del mismo modo que actuaría aquel que se siente ignorado por razones injustificables, ¿Y sabes por qué lo pensé? Porque eres alguien distinto. Sé que detrás de esa seriedad que esconde muchas cosas, está un chico que resulta ser una maravilla para cualquier mujer que aprecie las buenas cosas de la vida. No pienses que puedes ser alguien severo e irreverente, porque si pudiese describir como seguramente puedes ser, lo haría de la siguiente manera:"

"Te describiría como un cuadro con profundidad de símbolos, exactamente como los vistos en el Louvre, una sinfonía suave que cambia lo oscuro que está debajo de todo. Eres como un poema que fluye acariciando mi rostro, debajo de todas esas cosas que solo tú escondes de mí. Quisiera a veces fluir del pincel y del arco musical, lejos del toque del lienzo y de la cuerda, con tinta en el aire para hacer brotar lo que está en tu mente, así como la mañana esclarece la noche oscura"

"Eres como la esencia de un florecer no encontrado, como una simple canción que solo sé escribir; como una bebida que me hace caer al suelo atontada, del mismo modo en que una llave abre la puerta que me hace escuchar melodías de temas reconocibles. Entonces me dejaría llevar por las ondas de ese llamado que resuenan las cuerdas de un misterio, llenando mi corazón hasta que el día pase… a veces se puede ser un poco expresiva, pero desde lo profundo de mi ser, veo que eres parte de algo que mi corazón no desea echar afuera, sino retener para nunca dejar ir"

"Posdata: Este es mi manera de decirte que puedo cantar la melodía de ti, y que no me permite hacer nada más, no puedo hacer nada más"

Zoro suelta levemente la carta en la mesa, y mantiene su mirada fijamente hacia el frente, quedándose muy pensativo. Luego de unos segundos, se recuesta sobre la silla y se bebe un sorbo de café y desvía su mirada hacia el río Sena, con una seriedad muy extraña que le hacía pensar que a estas alturas, a medida que conocía más a Robin y como ella le estaba mostrando cosas maravillosas, se estaba sintiendo ligado a ella. Su expresión cambió completamente y su sonrisa fue mucho más eficiente… Zoro, el cambio de paradigmas apenas te está empezando.


	22. La Dura Carga que Queremos Olvidar

Elevándonos tras el tiempo, nos damos cuenta que cuando escuchamos lo que queremos oír, sentimos que todo lo demás se echa fuera de nosotros, haciéndonos entender que nada importa para poder decir lo que tenemos en nuestros corazones a esa persona que queremos que nos corresponda… el camino estaba cerca.

Los minutos habían pasado siendo aproximadamente las 1.30 de la tarde. Zoro estaba llegando al departamento que extrañamente estaba vacío, sin la presencia de Franky, Luffy y Usopp. Así que luego de suspirar de modo alegre y con la carta recién leída en su mano, el peliverde se dirigió hacia su habitación, acostándose a dormir luego de haber guardado la cuarta carta que la morena le había entregado.

Por otro lado, ya en el aeropuerto después de una larga espera, Robin estaba esperando la llegada de su amiga Chanelle, quien aparecía por los corredores luciendo una vestimenta lujosa de chica inglesa, similar a la que Robin usaba a cada momento. La rubia francesa había visto a Robin desde lo lejos y se saca los anteojos, sonriendo a modo amplio, diciendo:

- Así que viniste a recibirme, amiga.

- Era difícil no hacerlo.

Ambos chicas se abrazan y se dirigen apresuradas a la limusina, para luego iniciar una conversación esperada.

- ¿Y cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones allá, Chanelle?

La chica parisina se saca el sombrero y los anteojos, sacudiendo sus cabellos a los lados, para rascarse la cabeza guiñando el ojo con una sonrisa picara.

- Estuvieron de maravilla, como esperaba luego de tanto tiempo que no lo hacía.

- Estuviste distanciada mucho tiempo, pensábamos que no regresarías.

- Bah, no digas tonterías… solamente fueron dos semanas y media. Además, mantuviste nuestra compañía en buenas manos, ¿Te das cuenta que tomé una buena decisión al nombrarte directora general de mi compañía?

Robin al escuchar esto se ríe bajando la mirada, mientras que Chanelle suspiraba reclinándose en el mueble, diciéndose a sí misma.

- Como esperaba regresar.

Seguido de esto, la limusina se apresura a llegar al departamento de Robin, y ambas chicas descienden de la limusina para entrar al edificio. Ahí es cuando Chanelle recuerda que Robin estaba entretenida todos estos días y le pregunta:

- Oye, por cierto… ¿Y a ti como te ha ido desde que te dejé?

Robin entra al ascensor con Chanelle, y presiona el botón para llegar al piso suyo, y con una sonrisa peculiar, responde diciendo:

- Me ha ido muy bien, no me puedo quejar.

- Eso lo comprendo, pero sabes que cuando te pregunto algo así, es para que me dijeses como en realidad te está yendo con el chico con el que sales.

Ambas chicas se ven a los ojos, y Robin le pregunta:

- ¿Qué quieres saber de Zoro?

- Zoro, ya recuerdo que en Lyon me dijiste que así se llamaba… ¿Y qué tal te va con él?

- Es una historia demasiado larga, amiga… no terminará el día sin que te diga todo.

- ¡Sorpresa! Es una anécdota demasiado interesante entonces.

La puerta del ascensor se abre y las chicas entran al lugar. Chanelle se recuesta en el mueble largo y suspira diciendo:

- ¡Hogar dulce hogar!

Robin estaba sirviendo dos copas de vino y le lleva una a su amiga, acompañándole a sentarse en otro sillón. Chanelle nota que su amiga estaba con la mente en otra dirección, y se preocupa preguntándole:

- Oye, Robin… ¿Te sientes bien?

La morena reacciona diciendo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?

- ¿Qué te sucede? En la limusina noté que estabas ida de tu mente… ¿Todo está en orden?

- En realidad, todo está mejor que nunca.

Al haber dicho esto, Robin suspira sonriendo de un modo pleno, haciendo que su amiga se sorprendiese por esto, preguntándole:

- No me digas que es por ese chico que estás así de distraída y de feliz… ¿No?

- Que te puedo decir, parece que ese chico está ganándose poco a poco mi corazón.

Mientras escuchaba esto, Chanelle coloca la copa en la mesa frente a los muebles, y grita de emoción por Robin, lanzándose encima de ella, y abrazándola de emoción, cual dos niñas quinceañeras alegres por regalos prometidos por chicos enamorados. Chanelle se levanta y dice:

- Entonces, ¿Ese Zoro resulta ser un hombre que ha logrado conquistarte?

Robin suspiraba mirando hacia arriba, luego de llevarse la mano al pecho, diciendo muy emocionada:

- No puedo creer que un chico de 21 años haya logrado hacerme sentir cosas así… es un hombre muy lindo, tienes que conocerlo.

- Ya me muero por saber quién es él… me imagino que tiene que ser un hombre con muchas cosas mejores que el pretendiente por excelencia que has tenido por años.

- Por supuesto, Zoro es mucho mejor que Lucci.

- ¡Qué emoción por ti, amiga!

Ambas chicas se dirigen hacia el balcón del piso, y Robin saca una fotografía que se tomó ella con Zoro, en el centro comercial en el que ella lo llevó. La foto que sacó era la foto en la que ella le abrazaba del cuello y ambos estaban sonrientes, así que Chanelle al ver el rostro de Zoro, alzó la mirada hacia Robin preguntándole:

- ¿Estás segura que es un chico de 21 años? Parece de más.

- No, tiene 21… lo que pasa es que es fornido y bien dotado.

- Dios mío, puedo sentir que voy a morir de felicidad… que lindo es verte feliz por un hombre, amiga… quiero conocerlo, ¿Cuándo lo podré conocer?

- Bueno, eso podría arreglarse, el asunto es que hoy pienso salir con él y hacer que me diga algo que he esperado por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y qué es? ¿Qué le gustas?

- No, eso es casi evidente, pero se trata de otra cosa que hará que las cosas sean más fácil.

Robin en ese instante guarda la foto suya con la que aparece con Zoro, y se dirige hacia la ducha. Chanelle ve como algo estaba entretejiéndose en la mente de su amiga y le acompaña hasta la habitación de Robin, preguntándole:

- Imagino que si sales hoy con él, algo bueno pueda pasar, ¿No?

Y desde la ducha, Robin cierra la regadera y sonríe diciendo:

- Se lo que estás pensando, y no se trata de eso.

Chanelle se ríe sorprendida y dice en voz alta:

- Oye, no estaba pensando en eso… no soy como Angélique, de hecho solo quiero saber lo que piensas hacer, ya que hay veces que actúas de modo en que no te comprendo, porque eres una mujer muy impredecible.

- Eso es lo mismo que me dicen Kaya y Nami.

- Es obvio, porque ellas te conocen como yo… dime la verdad, Robin… ¿Cuáles son las intenciones que tienes con él?

Y desde la ducha, mientras Robin se lavaba sus cabellos, se mantiene pensativa y en silencio por un instante, ya que Chanelle era la única persona que le estaba preguntando cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de Robin con Zoro. Mientras se lo pensaba en silencio, la morena suspira y explica:

- Solamente espero que en un futuro, esto sirva de algo… es todo.

- ¿Es todo?

- Sí.

Chanelle parecía no entender mucho las palabras de Robin, pero de igual modo estuvo de acuerdo sin que eso le siguiese afectando en su mente. Así que tomando su cartera, Chanelle se dispone a salir diciendo:

- Bueno, sea como sea que pienses en hacer, yo estaré de acuerdo en cual sea tu decisión, mientras sea que no te afecte… yo saldré y vendré mañana.

Oyendo esto, Robin frunce el ceño y abre la persiana de la ducha, preguntando:

- ¿Y a donde piensas ir? Acabas de llegar.

- Tengo que reunirme con unos cuantos empresarios… así que vendré luego, siempre y cuando no tengas problemas.

- No los tendré, te amo, cuídate.

- Tú también y suerte con Zoro… ¡Como te envidio!

Ambas chicas se rieron por esto, y Chanelle sale del departamento de Robin, mientras que la morena sale de la ducha envuelta de una toalla ligera, preparándose para encontrarse con Zoro en la tarde.

Habiendo pasado aproximadamente una hora, en el departamento de Franky, este estaba dormido, roncando con una burbuja en la nariz, mostrándose profundamente perdido en el sueño, cual ser viviente envuelto en los brazos del dios Morfeo. Al instante el teléfono le estaba repicando con una alarma que él mismo había establecido. Zoro se le rompe la burbuja de la nariz, y se enjuga los ojos bostezando del cansancio y es cuando se da cuenta que era exactamente las 2.30 de la tarde.

- Interesante, una hora fue suficiente para descansar.

Así que se levanta del lecho y camina directamente hacia el refrigerador y ve una botella de vino y la saca, para luego sentarse en el mueble que estaba en el balcón del departamento. Mientras se empinaba su frío vino, Zoro sintió como el clima estaba enfriándose de modo repentino, manteniendo el cielo nublado sin lluvia adyacente.

- Quizá sea mejor que quede a dormir otra vez…

Pero de pronto su teléfono le estaba repicando y Zoro lo contesta dándose cuenta que se trataba de Robin. El peliverde sonríe suspirando y lo contesta sin pensarlo, diciendo:

- ¿Es que no puedes vivir sin mí, mademoiselle?

Y desde la otra línea, Robin se sorprende y responde con otra pregunta:

- ¿Y quieres que viva siempre pensando en ti?

- Eso sería como un deseo poco a poco concluyéndose… ¿Ya fuiste a buscar a tu amiga?

- Así es… y me dijo que desea conocerte, ¿Qué te parece?

- Pues, solo espero que no sea como la lunática de Angélique.

Ambos se ríen y luego se quedan en silencio, por un instante. Zoro estaba esperando que la morena bella le dijese algo, y pensaba interrumpirle los pensamientos, y se ve inconcluso por antes escuchar que Robin le preguntara:

- ¿Qué haces en estos momentos?

- Pues, nada… estoy aquí recostado como si estuviese en una playa, contemplando el paisaje de esta ciudad que siempre la tendré en mi mente.

- Lo que quiere decir, que no estás haciendo nada.

- Así es, ¿Qué tienes planeado? ¿A dónde me quieres llevar?

- Si vienes a mi departamento, lo sabrás.

- Vale, estoy allá en pocos segundos.

- Te espero.

Y colgando el teléfono, Zoro se apresura a llegar al departamento de Robin. Ya quería verla rápido y no quería quedarse sin saber de ella. Su mente le estaba haciendo entender que con ella siempre quería estar, cerca de ella. Así que tomando su chaqueta, el peliverde se dispone a salir, pero esta vez sin su auto.

Los minutos pasaron y Robin había descendido de su piso, luciendo una chaqueta de color morado oscuro, acompañado de unos pantalones de cuero y unas botas no tan largas, encontrándose con Zoro en la entrada del edificio. La morena se encamina hacia él y le abraza, sorprendiendo al peliverde.

- Vaya, no me fui por mucho tiempo.

- No importa, quería verte.

- Y aquí me tienes.

Al instante, Robin se separa de Zoro y mientras lo sujetaba en sus hombros, sintiendo como este le sujetaba la cintura, le miraba para luego decirle:

- Me alegra que hayas venido.

- Y a mí también.

- Bien, vamos.

Se disponen a caminar juntos, Robin sujetada al fornido brazo derecho de Zoro, dirigiéndose por las calles de la bella ciudad, disfrutando del una tarde tranquila en la que por extraña casualidad no habían personas pululando a sus alrededores. Mientras estaban en el trayecto hacia una dirección que Robin le estaba enviando, Zoro aprovecha para preguntarle:

- No entiendo aun como es que le haces para entregarme cartas de ese modo… y como es que te inspiras para escribirlas.

Robin sonríe por escuchar esto, y suspira por esto diciendo:

- Eso no es una razón para que te sientas con dudas e inquietantes.

- ¿Inquietantes? Me has entregado cuatro cartas que me han hecho reflexionar mucho.

- Eso es bueno, de hecho.

- Sí, demasiado.

Habiendo llegado a un lugar en específico, Robin encaminaba a Zoro directamente a unas calzadas de piedra a orillas de río Sena. El peliverde ve que esta mujer estaba tramándose algo y cuando llegaron a un puerto, Robin hablaba con un francés el cual le estaba sacando una canoa con dos remos. Habiéndose acercado a la canoa, Zoro se cruza de brazos y pregunta:

- ¿Daremos un paseo por el río?

- Así es… me llevarás de paseo.

- Diablos, tenía años en los que no tomaba unos remos.

Así que aprovechando el tiempo maravilloso que estaba haciendo en París, Zoro se sube a la canoa y ayuda a subir a su bella acompañante, dándole un paseo por el deshabitado río, que no mostraba ni un crucero transitando el lugar. Mientras Zoro estaba bogando con ambos remos, Robin estaba sentada y sintiendo como la brisa estaba sacudiéndole los largos cabellos, y el peliverde contemplaba este ambiente, sonriendo por ver a su bella morena disfrutar del ambiente.

No paraba de mirarla, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, que al darse cuenta de esto, sentía como estaba lentamente desplazando los últimos vestigios del recuerdo más remoto que tuvo de la última mujer que una vez él amó. Acto seguido, el peliverde bajaba nuevamente su mirada hacia un lado, empezando a sustituir la complacencia por culpa. ¿Era necesario llegar a sentir esto? Por supuesto, ya que esto le daba a entender que las cosas estaban tomando un curso distinto, y que solamente la presencia de Robin estaba opacando lo peor que había en él.

Mientras seguían en este trayecto, Robin sonríe viendo como Zoro se estaba esforzando en remar para no verse cansado y le dice:

- Si deseas, puedes dejar de remar por un tiempo y que la corriente nos lleve a Notre Dame.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Claro, la corriente y la brisa nos llevará en media hora hacia la catedral y ahí nos detendremos.

- Vale.

Zoro en ese entonces suelta los remos y se busca parar en la canoa, diciendo:

- Mantener el equilibrio aquí es muy complicado.

- Es obvio, ¿No pensarás quedarte así hasta que lleguemos?

- Es una posibilidad visible.

Viendo esto, Robin se contiene de su risa, pensando en una maldad con su expresión de ladina. Al instante la morena viendo como Zoro estaba equilibrado con solamente su pierna derecha y la otra alzada hacia arriba, sin inclinar demasiado su cuerpo, comienza a sacudir la canoa a los lados, haciendo que este reaccionase antes de caerse. El peliverde se sorprende diciendo:

- ¿En qué estás pensando? Casi me caigo.

Pero Robin se llevaba su mano a su rostro, riéndose de modo pleno, que hizo calmar rápidamente a Zoro, volviendo a sentarse diciendo:

- No tengo remedio contigo… no sé ni siquiera por qué no me molesto.

- Porque me quieres, y me perdonarías cualquier cosas, ¿No?

- Esa es una buena excusa en este problema… no lo sé, pero siempre haces que te perdone.

- Eso es porque me quieres.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se cruza de brazos y mira a un lado, manteniendo una expresión de rezongón, y es cuando Robin se arrima más hacia Zoro y se sienta delante de él, mirándolo fijamente y esperando que le mirase a los ojos, pero este se rehusaba.

- Vamos, Zoro.

- No, de ninguna manera.

- Dímelo.

- ¿Qué te diga qué?

- Que me digas que me quieres.

Los ojos de Zoro se desviaron hacia Robin, dándose cuenta que estaba ella delante de sí mismo, y que estaba sonriendo y esperando su respuesta, con las cejas alzadas.

- Vamos dímelo.

- No lo haré.

- Anda, no seas malo conmigo.

- No.

Robin buscaba la mirada de Zoro, pero este la desviaba a los lados y seguía intentándolo, pero de pronto Robin se acerca más y le dice:

- Si no me dices que me quieres, me lanzaré al río.

- Como si no supusieses nadar.

- En realidad no.

Al instante, Zoro sintió preocupación y al ver que Robin estaba levantándose para lanzarse, se mostró más nervioso y extendió las manos al frente desesperado.

- Está bien, está bien… lo diré.

- Estoy esperando… o si no, me lanzaré y haré que me saques…

Y sorpresivamente, Zoro sostiene a Robin de la cintura y la echa hacia sí mismo, sujetándola en los brazos, para luego de decirle después de un silencio:

- Está bien, Robin… te quiero.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente y la canoa con la corriente estaba apresurándose mucho más hacia la Isla de la Cité en el que estaba erguida la catedral gótica más famosa de Francia y entre otros países del arte mencionado, seguido de una repentina lluvia que estaba cayendo entre estos dos en la canoa.

Llegando a un pequeño puerto, Robin y Zoro salen para buscar esconderse debajo de un árbol o lo que sea, para que no siguiesen mojándose. Así que escondidos debajo de un frondoso árbol en la plaza Jean XXII, justo detrás de la catedral de Notre Dame, con algo de pasto suave en el suelo, estos dos estaban intentando secarse. Robin escurría su largo cabello y Zoro se sacaba la chaqueta y se sacudía el cabello, diciendo:

- Recuerdo cuando he estado en mis días de entrenamiento… en los que ni la lluvia me enfermaba.

Robin terminó de sacudirse sus cabellos y se sentó cerca del tronco, acompañada por Zoro.

- ¿En serio? ¿Tus entrenamientos eran muy severos?

- Más o menos, simplemente lo que no te mata te hace fuerte.

- Vaya, un dicho antiguo y común de escuchar.

De pronto, Robin se da cuenta que al lado de donde estaban sentados, había dos rastrillos de césped, y se le ocurre una idea. Zoro ve que la morena se levantaba a traerlos y a sacarles el metal, dejando solamente los palos, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Robin?

- Quiero que me hagas una demostración de cómo manejas la espada… con esto.

- ¿Con un palo de rastrillo?

- Sí, así es.

Robin se sienta debajo del árbol y Zoro se coloca de pie, sosteniendo uno de los palos, como si fuese una espada, y comienza a hacer unos movimientos habituales con ellos. La morena estaba mirándolo de manera sorprendente, ya que era la primera vez en su vida que observaría a un hombre manipular de ese modo las armas. Así que habiendo terminado de hacer unos movimientos usuales, Zoro termina inclinado apuntando el rostro de Robin.

- Bravo, eso estuvo impresionante.

- Gracias, es difícil hacerlo con esta lluvia… además no me preocupo porque anteriormente mi entrenamiento resultó ser completamente distinto y duro.

- ¿En serio? ¿La lluvia te complicaba el entrenamiento?

- Así es… pero no importa, porque lo que no te mata te hace fuerte.

- Vaya, dicho antiguo y sabio de parte de alguien que apenas lo conoce.

Al decir esto, Robin se levanta y sujeta el otro travesaño, diciendo:

- ¿Y cómo eres peleando contra una mujer?

Oyendo esto, se da cuenta que Robin sonreía. Zoro colocándose el palo en el hombro, pregunta:

- ¿Quieres luchar contra mí?

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo, señor espadachín?

- ¿Miedo?

Zoro suspira bromeando con esto, y desvía su mirada a un lado, diciendo:

- Espero que sepas lo que haces, al enfrentarte al cinco veces campeón de las artes esgrímales… soy un medallista olímpico.

- Y yo una importante directora general de una compañía de perfumería que ha abierto sucursales alrededor del mundo.

- Adelante entonces.

- Te voy a dar una jodida paliza, Roronoa Zoro

- Eso espero, Nico Robin.

Habiendo dicho esto, Zoro suelta el palo y se cruza de brazos esperando que Robin le atacase. La morena estaba sorprendida por esto y se dispone a atacarle, pero Zoro solamente evadía todos y cada uno de los movimientos, diciéndole:

- Vamos, ni siquiera lo estás intentando.

Robin estaba riéndose con esto, y suspira diciendo:

- Solamente estoy empezando a calentarme.

- Inténtalo entonces.

Nuevamente la morena se esforzaba en golpear a Zoro, pero este le evadía como si nada, y haciendo un movimiento repentino, el peliverde queda cerca de Robin, sosteniéndole el palo con la mano, mirándole a los ojos:

- Pensé que me darías una jodida paliza… ¿No?

Es cuando Robin lo empuja hacia el frente, y vuelve a atacar, pero Zoro le sorprende sosteniéndole la muñeca con la que agarraba el travesaño, y con el pie derecho, lo coloca detrás de ella, girándola contra el suelo, cayendo ambos en el césped húmedo.

Robin estaba encima de Zoro y ambos se reían por esto, diciéndose:

- Aun así no me has ganado.

- Eres un tramposo, me has tumbado… y ni siquiera atacaste en serio.

- No me lo reproches, directora general.

Y de pronto, de manera leve y casi disimulada, cambian de posición y es Zoro quien queda arriba de Robin, sosteniéndose contra el suelo para no quedar recostado en sus pechos. Ambos hacen silencio en plena tarde lluviosa que estaba apenas disminuyendo lentamente por la brisa que rociaba a los dos amantes.

Por un instante, estos estaban riéndose y en solo cuestión de segundos fueron los suficientes que tuvieron para mantenerse sonrientes el uno con el otro. Robin de pronto desvía su atención a los brazos que Zoro tenía incluyendo las cicatrices, y le sujeta uno de ellos, diciendo:

- Tienes antebrazos fortalecidos.

Zoro desvía su atención sobre ellos, y dice:

- Interesante, es la primera impresión que te doy siendo física, ¿No?

- No tienes idea de las otras impresiones.

Al instante, vuelven a verse el uno con el otro, y es cuando sienten un fuego interior que les estaba rodeando el vientre a cada uno de ellos. Era la situación perfecta ante un ambiente perfecto. ¿Habían más razones para detallar? Y claro que sí. Robin se quedaba mirando a Zoro a los ojos, esperando a que tuviese la reacción inmediata del momento, mientras se colocaba sus suaves dedos sobre su cuello, sintiendo nervios. Pero el peliverde no se queda atrás, ahí estaba encima de la bella morena, detallando esos ojos hermosos que pocas veces ha tenido esa maravillosa oportunidad. Contemplaba su hermoso rostro y lentamente desviaba su mirada hacia el cuello de la dama de los perfumes, anhelando sentirse percibida.

Esa era la única oportunidad que tenían, y no había vuelta atrás. Ese era el momento esperado para ellos, y para todos los lectores que desean ver este romance en su punto clave. Zoro se lo estaba pensando y de seguro Robin también. Así que subiendo la mirada, el peliverde se queda viendo los labios de la morena, oyendo que le decía:

- ¿En qué estás pensando, Zoro?

La sonrisa del peliverde fue evidenciándose ante la morena sonriente, y tenía que responder rápido. Por Dios, se trataba de Robin, la mujer de los sueños de cualquier hombre que tendría que escalar el Everest, correr la gran muralla china en media hora y poder navegar el mundo en menos de 80 días para poder conseguirla; y este tenía la dicha y la fortuna de tenerla en sus poder. Así que luego de esta pregunta, Zoro respondió:

- Aun no me decido.

Pero la decisión finalmente tuvo su conclusión, ya no tenía que esperar más en esta situación. El clima era perfecto, el lugar era perfecto, la situación era perfecta; santo Dios, ¡Era el momento perfecto! Y como una flor que espera la llegada del alba para florecer, Robin ahí acostada con sus cabellos húmedos y esparcidos por el césped, recibiendo cálidas gotas de la lluvia en su brillante y hermoso rostro, miraba con una sonrisa de anhelo desesperante casi disimulado para ser relevante. Zoro se da cuenta de esto, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón le golpeaban las paredes de su pecho, cual tambor de guerra en plena batalla por ser ganada con tan solo un leve movimiento. Mentalizándose como sería todo, fue acabado por ver ese deseo completado. No había vuelta atrás, no había más opción era ahora o nunca.

Zoro fue acercando de modo lento sus labios hacia los de Robin y finalmente sus deseos sucumbieron ante el anhelo de los rojos labios de la morena, besándola apasionadamente. Robin había esperado este beso desde la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, y es cuando siente que debía aprovechar ese bello momento, mientras que Zoro disfrutaba de los labios de la morena, mostrándose sediento de ella, bebiendo de ella cual fuente de agua vida e inagotable que restaura las heridas de guerra de un soldado. Zoro inclinó su torso un poco más abajo, recostándose con los codos y no con las manos, para poder estar más cerca de ella, y Robin sostenía el cuello del peliverde por detrás y con la otra mano acariciaba su pecho de modo enternecedor, sintiendo como este estaba compenetrándose con ella de una manera tan unida y tan ejemplar que sería el escenario perfecto para una postal de una película.

Los segundos pasaron, para ser exactos bastaron dos minutos para besarse mutuamente, seguido de tomarse un respiro entre estos dos, permaneciendo con sus frentes unidas, mientras jadeaban luego de este beso que les había agotado sus fuerzas. Zoro alza su mirada hacia Robin y estaba sonriente… pero las cosas no serían fáciles, puesto que al instante la mente de Zoro estaba jugándole bromas, trayéndole recuerdos repentinos y bruscos de Kuina. ¡Todo iba tan perfecto que tenía que aparecer el recuerdo de ella! Los ojos del peliverde se abrieron bruscamente, para luego recibir otro destello de sus recuerdos con Kuina, cerrando sus ojos y desviando su mirada a un lado. Robin se da cuenta de esto, y frunce el ceño, preocupada preguntándole:

- ¿Qué sucede Zoro?

El peliverde se echa hacia atrás y se sienta en la grama, teniendo a Robin acostada a un lado de él. Se lleva las manos al rostro y se siente sorprendido por estos repentinos recuerdos y estaba esta vez respirando de modo brusco mostrándose asustado. Robin se levanta sentándose en el césped y no paraba de mirarle, intentando discernir lo que había pasado, pero Zoro se mostraba turbado por los recuerdos repentinos de Kuina, y era evidente que la morena se había dado cuenta de esto, y permaneció en silencio. Él estaba sentado con las piernas recogidas y ella estaba sentada de modo delicado a la izquierda de él, siendo una tarde preocupante para ella, hasta que Zoro dijo:

- Por un momento pensé que no llegaría a imaginar esa situación…

Oyendo esto, Robin se acomoda acercándose más a Zoro, ya que era el esperado momento de saber que era lo que atribulaba el corazón del espadachín. Estaba contándole lo que sucedió.

- Todas las noches siempre intento no recordar nada de lo que pasó aquella noche hace tres semanas.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Eran las siete de la noche, y estaba con mi maestro Koshiro luego de un duro entrenamiento para mis nuevos alumnos… y ahí estaba a mi lado… Kuina se llamaba mi amada.

Zoro comenzaba a engullir de modo áspero, mientras seguía contando:

- Nos dimos cuenta que las espadas de dos de mis alumnos y amigos llamados Johnny y Yozaku, necesitaban tener listas sus armas bien afiladas y yo deseaba que ellos estuviesen bien preparados, así que me levanto para poder buscar una piedra de amolar, y comienza a llover repentinamente de modo como un torrente fuerte, pero…

Un silencio repentino se mostró entre el relato de Zoro, y Robin acerca un poco la mirada hacia él, preguntándole:

- ¿Pero qué?

Los ojos de Zoro comenzaron a volverse rojos y los labios le temblaban.

- Pero mi amada Kuina me dice que me quede con ellos, y que estaba muy cansado para ir a subir a buscar la piedra de amolar… y dice que ella la va a buscar… así que nos calmamos todos y le dije que estaba bien, y fue a entrar a la mansión de mi maestro, pero por costumbre en Japón cuando entramos a una casa, siempre nos quitamos el calzado… Kuina no se los quitó, y estaban húmedos y resbalosos, pero ella subió las escaleras y…

Las lagrimas comenzaban a correr de los ojos de Zoro, mostrándose muy enojado y triste al mismo tiempo.

- Cuando buscó la piedra de amoldar, todos nosotros desde abajo escuchamos un golpe demasiado fuerte… Koshiro y yo, entramos a la mansión a ver qué era lo que había pasado, y… y… y ahí…

Zoro se lleva la mano derecha a su rostro, no pudiendo evitar llorar con más dolor y con más odio. Robin estaba sentada con sus cejas arqueadas imaginando todo en su mente.

- Y ahí vimos a Kuina en el suelo, luego de haberse resbalado de las escaleras… tenía un esguince en el cuello y la vertebra rota, y al acercarnos, yo sujeté a Kuina en mis brazos y estaba con sus ojos abiertos… completamente muerta.

Habiendo dicho esto, Zoro cierra sus ojos y se desploma en su llanto silencioso, delante de Robin la cual estaba sollozando por este relato que le hacía un nudo en su garganta. La morena extiende su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del peliverde, acariciándolo y consolándolo con su silencio y con sus gestos. Luego de uno largos segundos así, Zoro levanta la mirada y continúa diciendo:

- Ella solamente estaba buscando algo simple, y yo le permití que fuese… pude haber ido yo a buscar eso, pero no… lo hizo ella gracias a mí.

El peliverde voltea su cabeza a un lado y mira a Robin, sintiendo esta vez más rencor en su corazón y un resentimiento que le atosigaba su pecho. Era culpabilidad.

- Yo la llevé a su muerte… ¿Comprendes? Está muerta por mi culpa.

Robin sentía que tenía que decir algo, pero se sentía trabada y prefería no decir absolutamente nada. No quería entrometerse en algo tan delicado como lo era el recuerdo de la amada del hombre en quien ella se había fijado. Zoro poco a poco va calmándose y se mantiene serio por un instante.

- Luego de su sepelio, me enteré que el maestro Koshiro, su padre, tenía dos boletos para nosotros como regalo prometido para nosotros con destino a París… y es bastante irónico, ya que él me dijo que tenía que superar esa perdida, viniendo al lugar en el cual prometimos ir, ¿Y sabes que era lo que iba a hacer cuando estuviésemos aquí?

Se hizo un silencio entre estos dos quienes se miraban. Robin mueve la cabeza en señal de negación, y Zoro deja salir una sonrisa sarcástica con mucho dolor, diciéndole:

- Le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo… pero ya no está, se ha ido… y yo estoy solo… todas las noches, siempre tengo ese recuerdo en mi mente, y ahí la veo… con sus ojos vacíos, sin vida… mirándome y haciéndome recordar que no valgo sin ella.

Finalmente Zoro terminó su relato, y se mantiene sentado y con la mirada hacia abajo, triste y sin consuelo alguno por esa perdida y por ese deseo inconcluso. Ahí es cuando Robin se da cuenta de lo mucho que esa mujer significó para Zoro, y como su corazón se hacía pequeño por ver como el peliverde estaba sufriendo delante de ella, y decide arrimarse hacia él abrazándolo y dejando que él colocase su cabeza sobre su pecho, sintiendo como le abrazaba muy triste.

Robin no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ya que resultó ser completamente distinto a lo que ella pensaba. Parecía que la situación se le había agravado de modo en que tendría que pensar muy bien qué hacer con un corazón entristecido como el de Zoro. Se dice que el amor lo supera todo, pero ¿Podrá superar el amor, un recuerdo doloroso que pega en el corazón haciendo doler al punto de sentirse miserable, por no sentirse complementado por las cosas que dejamos atrás? Saquen ustedes sus propias conclusiones, porque las dudas de Robin apenas estaban comenzando.


	23. Perdido y Encontrado en tus Brazos

Olvidar es algo que nos cuesta en esta vida. Somos capaces de perdonar porque es más que un mandato, es una sugerencia que nos muestra lo importante de poder seguir adelante sin cargas, pero el olvidar es algo que pesa en el pecho de cualquier persona que no se atreve a dejar las cosas atrás, creyendo que de ese modo, nos convertiríamos en personas insensibles.

Había caído la noche en París, luego de una intensa lluvia que rociaba toda la ciudad, manteniéndola calmada y con solamente escazas personas rondando por las calles y sus alrededores. En el departamento de Franky, todos estaban calmados y Luffy se aburría mirando hacia afuera, viendo como la lluvia inundaba todo el lugar.

- Ah que putada… como detesto estar sin hacer nada.

Y a un lado, estaba Franky sentado en una de sus sillas, bebiendo una de sus bebidas de cola fría, suspirando por una noche fría.

- Bueno que más se le va a hacer… no hay mucho que se pueda hacer.

- ¡Hagamos un banquete!

Franky se saca los lentes y golpea a Luffy en la cabeza, después de levantarse apresurado hacia él.

- ¡Qué banquetes y una mierda! ¡Nos quedamos muy rápido sin comidas es por tu culpa!

- Pero no por eso me tienes que golpear tan fuerte.

- Solo cierra la boca y ve que encuentras en el refrigerador… glotón de mierda.

Al instante, estos dos se dan cuenta que Usopp estaba sentado en el sofá, hablando por celular con alguien. Franky se dio cuenta que Usopp estaba poniendo cara de ganso gigante, sonriendo como un imbécil. Luffy se mete el dedo en la nariz y pregunta:

- ¿Con quién estará hablando?

- No lo sé, pero parece que con Kaya.

- ¿Por qué con ella?

- Nada más mírale la cara, sonso.

- Parece un pendejo.

- Exactamente.

- Bah, no entiendo nada.

Nuevamente Franky le pega en la cabeza, enojado y airado diciéndole:

- ¡Entonces no preguntes si no sabes nada de lo que se habla, cabrón!

Usopp colgaba el teléfono y estaba muy emocionado, y se da cuenta de inmediato que Franky y Luffy le estaban mirando fijamente.

- ¿Y ustedes que mierdas están mirando?

Franky y Luffy aparecen y se dirigen hacia los muebles en donde estaba Usopp sentado, y ambos le dicen:

- ¿Ya concretaste con Kaya?

- Sí, estábamos esperando que hicieses algo por ella, idiota.

Usopp se rasca la cabeza y sonríe diciendo:

- Saldré con ella esta noche… en unos minutos, cuando deje de llover… claro está.

En ese instante todos celebraban este acontecimiento bueno por su amigo, pero por la puerta estaba cruzando la tétrica imagen de un Zoro que no miró a nadie, mostrando vacío en su mirada. La sombra de los ojos fue alcanzada y percibida por los tres quienes se quedan en silencio, hasta que Zoro cruza hacia su habitación, completamente mojado.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Zoro?

- ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas, Franky?

El peliazul se rasca la cabeza y camina hacia la puerta de la habitación, encaminándose en silencio. Parecía que no había sido una buena noche para él, y Franky se acercó a la puerta preguntando a Zoro:

- Oi, Zoro… ¿Estás bien?

Pero nada le respondía el peliverde desde adentro. Los minutos pasaron y Franky se dirige hacia el sofá, junto con Luffy y Usopp, y es cuando sorpresivamente, Zoro sale de la habitación de la misma forma que entró. Serio y como si el mundo se le estuviese desplomando de sus cimientos mentales. Franky se levanta y dice:

- Zoro, ¿Qué sucede, hombre?

Pero este le ignoró y cerró la puerta del departamento. Franky voltea hacia Luffy y Usopp, y ellos estaban tan sorprendidos como él, por la extraña actitud del peliverde. No parecían estar relajados por esto, y el peliazul se apresura a seguirle, pero cuando se asoma en el piso inferior, mira a su alrededor y no lo encuentra por ningún lado. Este se apresura a subir al departamento diciendo:

- Se perdió… ¿A dónde habrá ido?

Luffy frunce el ceño y dice:

- No se veía bien, ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

- Quién sabe.

En esa noche, nadie pudo dormir y todos estaban demasiado extrañados por la actitud desconocida del peliverde, manteniéndose en vela durante toda la noche.

Ya al otro día, Franky estaba despertándose del sofá con Luffy y Usopp, y se levantaron con preocupación, revisando el departamento para ver si encontraban a Zoro, pero no le encuentran por ningún lado. Ahí es cuando Franky se siente muy preocupado y saliendo de su departamento dice:

- Iré a revisar el auto, a ver si lo dejó en el estacionamiento.

Franky desciende preocupado por esta situación, llegando hacia el garaje y observa el Alfa Romeo perfectamente estacionado y seco. No estaba ni siquiera sucio del fango que se formó en París a causa de las lluvias interminables que no cesaban. Este se rasca la cabeza mostrándose aun más preocupado por esto y pregunta:

- Joder, ¿En donde se habrá metido Zoro?

Y asomándose por fuera del edificio, Franky suspiraba cansado. Al instante aparecen Usopp y Luffy diciéndole:

- No está por ningún lado del edificio.

- Y no contesta el teléfono… ¿Qué hacemos, Franky?

Franky se lleva la mano a la cabeza y solamente se le ocurre una idea mejor en esta situación, subiendo al departamento seguido de estos dos chicos. Franky buscaba su teléfono y estaba llamando a Zoro pero no le contestaba. Luffy se cruza de brazos y se atreve a preguntarle:

- ¿Por qué no llamas a la tía morena esa? Ella debe saber que pasa.

- Exactamente a ella es quien estoy llamando.

Ya por otro lado en la misma amanecida, siendo las 9 de la mañana, la morena estaba caminando por su sala, sentándose en su mueble con una bata blanca, bebiéndose una taza de café. Mientras recogía las piernas en el mueble, Robin estaba con su mirada preocupada y se le veía ida de su mente, recordando fragmentos de la tarde anterior respecto a lo que pasó con Zoro.

- Oh, Zoro… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Instantáneamente le suena el teléfono, y reacciona asustada. Robin contesta el teléfono pensando que era Zoro y al escuchar que se trataba de Franky, dice:

- ¿Franky?

Y por el otro lado, el peliazul se rasca la cabeza diciendo:

- Robin, disculpa que te llame a esta hora, pero es una situación de emergencia.

- ¿Emergencia?

- Así es… quiero que me respondas, ¿Que fue lo que pasó ayer con Zoro?

- ¿Perdón?

- Sí, ¿Qué pasó con Zoro ayer?

Oyendo esta pregunta que le parecía un poco inquisitiva, Robin coloca la taza de café frente a la mesa, y dice:

- Bueno, estábamos conversando y disfrutábamos nuestra compañía y…

Mientras estaba diciendo esto, Robin se contrae y engulle saliva de modo áspero, haciendo que Franky se preocupase, preguntándole:

- ¿Robin?

La morena reacciona y finalmente dice:

- Me habló de lo que pasó con la mujer que perdió hace semanas atrás… se puso muy mal Franky, y estaba demasiado preocupada por él.

- Pues te aviso que tendrás que preocuparte por él, porque Zoro no vino aquí a dormir, y no sabemos nada de él… no contesta ni siquiera el teléfono.

Esta noticia le hizo sentir a Robin correr un frío por la espalda, haciendo que se levante levemente sobre el sofá. Llevándose una mano a la boca, teniendo sus ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, dice:

- No puede ser… ¿Cómo que desaparecido?

- Así es, Zoro está desaparecido y no aparece por ningún lado.

- Oh, Franky no me digas esto.

Franky suspiraba de modo para calmarse y se pone a pensar en lo que le diría, tratando de calmarla a ella también.

- Cálmate Robin, escúchame bien lo que te diré… Luffy, Usopp y yo estaremos buscando a Zoro por todos lados, mientras tanto nos dividiremos por toda la ciudad, y le buscaremos.

Robin caminaba en su sala de un día a otro, preocupadísima por la desaparición de Zoro.

- Franky, ¿Dime qué puedo hacer también para ayudar?

- No lo sé, lo más probable es que Zoro sea muy difícil de buscarlo, ya que tiene un pésimo sentido de orientación, y no se perderá por estos sitios.

- ¿Y yo que puedo hacer?

- Robin, escucha muy bien lo que te diré…

Ambos se quedan en silencio y Luffy y Usopp estaban preparados para salir en esa mañana lluviosa a buscar a su amigo, pero Franky le dice:

- Tú tienes que quedarte en tu departamento.

- ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme?

- Porque eres a lo mejor la primera persona que él quiere ver… él debe estar en este momento muy vulnerable y adolorido por recordar y sacarse todo lo que estaba en su corazón.

- ¿Y qué hago?

- Trata de contactarte con él por teléfono… nosotros estaremos en contacto… ¿Te parece?

Es cuando de pronto Robin engulle saliva y se mantiene ecuánime, cruzándose de brazos, estando de acuerdo con Franky.

- Está bien, infórmame de lo que sea Franky… por favor, se trata de mi Zoro… infórmame.

- Tenlo por seguro, estamos en contacto.

Al colgar el teléfono, Franky desciende del edificio seguido de Luffy y de Usopp, llegando al auto del pervertido peliazul, salen del estacionamiento, en búsqueda de Zoro. En el departamento, Robin estaba muy preocupada por esto, y se asoma por el balcón con un paraguas y observa hacia abajo, esperando ver al peliverde por el suelo.

Las horas pasaron en todo el lugar, y siendo ya las 3 de la tarde, Franky estaba en silencio y en tensión. Luffy recuerda a alguien en específico, y le dice a Franky:

- Oi, Franky… ¿Qué te parece si le preguntamos a Sanji?

Franky mira a un lado, y pregunta:

- ¿Para qué a Sanji?

- Porque él es el maître de una cadena de restaurantes y bares… de seguro puede contactar a los demás quienes lideran los otros sitios.

- ¿Y qué haría con eso?

- Zoro es un bebedor compulsivo…

Usopp interrumpe la conversación de parte de estos dos, diciendo:

- Es verdad… Zoro bebe demasiado, y quizá esté desahogándose con whisky en los bares.

Viendo que a lo mejor esta idea fue una de las mejores que se le había ocurrido a Luffy, y se dirigieron al restaurante La Mellorine. Siendo las 4 de la tarde, Sanji había escuchado esto que le habían dicho estos tres y se ríe de modo burlón, diciendo:

- ¿Y esperan que yo ayude a ese cabeza de marimo?

Franky estaba recostado de la barra y sonríe diciendo:

- Esperábamos que nos ayudases a buscarlo, Sanji… Zoro está muy mal en estos momentos.

- Lo lamento por ese cabrón, pero estoy muy ocupado.

- Te presenté unos pivones en mi departamento, ¿No puedes hacer un favor por mí?

- No sé qué podría hacer.

Usopp estaba viendo que esto era una causa perdida y suspiró dándose la vuelta, diciendo:

- Vámonos Franky, es una pérdida de tiempo.

Luffy se da la vuelta y le sigue, pero Franky se coloca los anteojos, diciendo:

- Planeo hacer una nueva fiesta en la cual estas tres chicas estarán ahí…

Y este saca su teléfono, mostrando tres chicas en traje de baños, de la cual Sanji al verlos, cambió sus ojos de modo en forma de corazones, y grita a los aires, diciendo:

- ¡El bar está cerrado! ¡Tengo que salir en la búsqueda de un maldito idiota cabeza de alga! ¡POR LAS CHICAS DESNU…! ¡NO! ¡POR LOS AMIGOS, JODER!

Franky sonreía por esto, y Luffy se reía diciendo:

- Al parecer el idiota mujeriego nos va a ayudar.

Sanji se unió en la búsqueda, y estuvo llamando a todos los restaurantes y bares en los que él trabajaba, viendo si habían encontrado a alguien con la descripción de Zoro. Estando estos cuatro en el Corvette de Franky, escuchaban como Sanji estaba hablando y este cuelga diciendo:

- Tenemos que ir al bar de La Sallé Coeur… en la Rue de Tolbiac… apresúrense, porque vieron a alguien con esa descripción de Zoro.

- Bien, sujétense.

Las horas pasaron y ya eran las 7 de la noche, y estos cuatro llegaron al bar de La Sallé Coeur, y entraron en ese lugar, mientras que Sanji se apresuraba a buscar al encargado, este acompañado de los otros tres, le pregunta:

- ¿Bien? ¿En dónde está el idiota peliverde?

- Monsieur Sanji, hace media hora salió de aquí, luego de beberse ocho botellas enteras de ron… nunca había visto a alguien beber de ese modo, pero me atrevo a decir que a estas alturas, debería estar tambaleándose por ahí.

Sanji agradece por este dato y voltea hacia Franky y sus amigos, diciéndoles:

- Por lo visto, está cerca de aquí… no pudo retenerlo, porque se resistió y se fue.

Franky se lamenta por esto y se rasca la cabeza con ambas manos, diciendo:

- Qué más da, gracias por tu ayuda Sanji.

- No tienes de que agradecerme.

Pero Luffy se cruza de brazos e interrumpe diciendo:

- No me quedaré de aquí con brazos cruzados… Zoro sigue por ahí y tenemos que quedarnos sin hacer nada.

- No lo haremos Luffy, sigamos buscando.

Estos cuatro salen del bar y continúan con la búsqueda de Zoro en todos lados, pero esta vez separándose los cuatro, revisando por todo el lugar.

Ya pasando las horas, siendo exactamente las 10 de la noche, en toda la ciudad de París, la lluvia no cesaba en su caída. Todos estaban muy preocupados, especialmente Robin, la cual no había probado bocado alguno y no había tenido momento de calma, por dicha preocupación. Se le veía caminando de un lado a otro por toda la sala de estar, comiéndose las uñas, nerviosa como nunca antes se le hubiese visto.

- Zoro, no puedes estar desaparecido… ¿En dónde estás?

Una hora pasó después de esto, y Robin tuvo la idea de acostarse en su cama, no pudiendo cerrar sus ojos por dicha preocupación, y es cuando tiene una leve corazonada. Se sienta repentinamente en su cama, con las sabanas cubriendo sus pechos, y dice:

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Haciendo caso al instinto que le había caído en la mente, la bella morena se envuelve en sus sabanas, y se da cuenta que el balcón estaba abierto y la lluvia estaba cada vez más enfurecida. Así que caminando hacia el balcón, suelta la sabana, y se asoma mirando hacia las calles, y de pronto se da cuenta que la silueta de un hombre estaba caminando desde la lejanía. Robin no veía bien quien era este hombre, pero estaba intentando discernirle en la distancia.

- ¿Quién es ese? Las calles están solas… y la lluvia está demasiado fuerte.

Instantáneamente, este hombre que caminaba estaba con la mirada hacia el suelo, y las lluvias azotaban todo a su alrededor. De pronto, este hombre se detiene cerca del edificio de Robin, y como si fuese poco alza la mirada hacia arriba en donde ella estaba asomada. La morena se sorprende y pregunta a sí misma:

- ¿Quién es?

Luego de esto, este hombre se saca las manos de los bolsillos y se quita la capucha de la cabeza, mostrando una cabellera verde y mojada. ¡Era el mismo Zoro, quien estaba de frente de Robin! La morena se sorprende por esto, y se lleva la mano a la boca, calmándose en su preocupación.

Pasados los minutos, Robin había bajado a buscar a Zoro, y salieron del ascensor directamente al piso de la morena, y estaba sosteniendo al peliverde, llevándole directamente a su habitación.

- Estás temblando de frío… si no te secas, sufrirás de hipotermia.

Así que llevándolo al baño, Robin se dio cuenta que Zoro estaba ebrio. Por pocas veces y extrañas veces en la vida, Zoro se había embriagado, sintiéndose desorientado. La morena lo sienta en el retrete y comienza por sacarle las botas mojadas y las medias. Luego subió sacándole la chaqueta y la franela que tenía, echándolas a un lado. Zoro estaba con la mirada ida de su mente, pero Robin estaba de pie, desvistiéndolo por completo, sacándole los pantalones y los calzoncillos también, ignorando que este estuviese desnudo ante ella.

Luego de esto, Robin lo acuesta en la tina, sin echarle agua, dejándolo acostado por un instante. La morena fue a buscar cobijas calientes de su armario y las echa en su cama, para luego levantar a Zoro de la tina, completamente frío. En estos casos uno pensaría en mojarlo con agua caliente, pero no es recomendable ya que teniendo la sangre helada, al sentir calor repentino podría sufrir de una trombosis.

- Bien, ahora a llevarte a la cama.

Ella lo sienta en un lado de su cama, y le coloca las cobijas en su espalda, cubriéndolo por completo. Por un instante, Robin se da cuenta que Zoro estaba derramando lágrimas de sus ojos, y se detiene en lo que hacía.

- ¿Zoro? ¿Puedes oírme?

Él levanta levemente la cabeza y la mira con las cejas arqueadas, diciendo:

- No sé ni siquiera que sentir… prefiero estar muerto.

- No digas eso, Zoro.

- Sin ella me rehúso a vivir, la extraño.

No queriendo seguir escuchando estas frases paranoicas, Robin ayuda a acostar a Zoro al lado derecho de su cama, dejándolo boca arriba. Al mismo instante, Robin recuerda en avisarle a Franky lo acontecido y busca su teléfono, y le llama.

- Franky, ¿Estás en tu departamento?

Y desde el otro lado, Franky, Usopp, Luffy y Sanji estaban mojados y preocupados en el departamento, y el peliazul responde desanimado.

- Sí, acabamos de llegar… no le encontramos por ningún lugar.

- No importa eso, ya que yo lo tengo en mi departamento.

Franky se levanta de modo sorprendido y dice en voz alta:

- ¿Está contigo?

- Así es, lo tengo conmigo en mi departamento… llegó hace rato.

- Así que fue buena idea que te hubieses quedado, porque ese era el único lugar en el cual quería estar… ya iré para allá.

- No, espera Franky, no es necesario, ya está acostado… estaba demasiado ebrio y ni siquiera se podía sostener a sí mismo.

- ¿Pero está bien?

- Entre lo que cabe, sí… puedes estar tranquilo.

La morena le cuelga el teléfono, y suspira aliviada de la misma manera, y en ese instante, se encamina hacia su habitación y ve que Zoro estaba intentando levantarse, pero se apresura a correr y a acostarlo de nuevo, para que no hiciese nada absurdo.

Estando ella de rodillas encima de él, la morena estaba tocando su abdomen con las manos y sentía que su pecho al igual que su abdomen estaba aun demasiado frío, y enseriándose, dice:

- Todavía está frío… ya sé que haré.

Robin en ese entonces, se saca la bata que tenía puesta y se queda en ropa interior de lencería blanca, ocurriéndosele la brillante y única mejor idea de darle calor corporal para que los nervios no se contrajesen con esto, evitando que colapse. Finalmente Robin se acomoda acostándose encima del adormecido y desnudo Zoro, entrelazando sus largas y bellas piernas con las de él, para que el frío no llegase a congelarlas. Abdomen con abdomen, pecho contra pecho, y con el calor de las mejillas de Robin puestas en el cuello de Zoro, para que el frío no le llegase a la cabeza, causándole una contusión hipotérmica cerebral.

Y ahí estaban los dos, desnudos, acostados y abrazados. No como se lo habrían imaginado, pero de este modo era como la vida de Zoro estaba preservándose gracias al calor corporal de Robin. Lentamente el peliverde susurraba unas frases en medio de su estado de ebriedad, estando adormecido también.

- Robin… Robin…

La morena escuchaba esto, y levantaba la cabeza, dejando caer sus cabellos sobre los pechos y los hombros del peliverde, chitándole para que no se sobresaltase y descansase.

- Ya duerme Zoro… relaja tu cuerpo y descansa.

Era difícil no relajarse en una situación así. Tenía hipotermia, estaba ebrio y de paso con una bellísima mujer desnuda sobre sí mismo para que no se levantase. ¿Quién podría decidir en qué estado permanecer? ¿Dormido o despierto? No era el escenario perfecto para uno sentirse como un desembocado inútil, pero Zoro solamente podía sentir como el calor del cuerpo de la bella morena le estaba recuperando su cuerpo, haciendo que se duerma de una vez por todas.

Inesperadamente, en la mente del peliverde se estaba entretejiendo un nuevo sueño. Una nueva señal que al menos marcaría un significado distinto en su vida. Se hallaba caminando en una calle lloviendo, con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, en contra del paso de muchas personas que le tropezaban, desviándolo de su paso. Zoro estaba con su rostro atribulado, sintiendo como el mundo estaba en contra de cada paso que daba, pero su sorpresa fue más grande cuando al alzar la mirada, se detiene viendo a Kuina que estaba de pie a una distancia de diez metros, sonriéndole muy contenta. Zoro se enjuga sus ojos y dice:

- ¿Kuina? ¿Eres tú?

Kuina se dio la media vuelta y decide caminar alejándose de Zoro. El peliverde no le quería dejar ir, y extiende su mano hacia ella, siguiéndole en su camino.

- ¡Kuina, espera!

Se abría paso ante las personas que le evitaban continuar corriendo, aunque Kuina caminaba de modo tranquilo, sintiendo como las personas le abrían paso sin decir nada. Estaba esforzándole en encontrarle, aunque tuviese que golpear y empujar a todos los que se le atravesasen en el camino. No quería dejarle ir, no quería perderla, aunque quisiese tener que estar encerrado en este sueño como única opción para no despertar y olvidarla.

A cada paso que Zoro daba para avanzar, Kuina daba tres. Los gritos del peliverde llamándole eran inclusive disipados ante el bullicio de todos, pero no quería rendirse ni dejar de esforzarse.

- No te voy a perder… ¡No te quiero dejar ir!

Pero de pronto Kuina voltea hacia Zoro, sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados, y le dice:

- Zoro, tienes que dejarme ir.

¿Dejarla ir? Esto fue duro de escuchar de parte de Zoro, el cual se asombraba pensando que era una locura obvia. Nuevamente se abría paso entre las interminables personas que caminaban en sentido contrario, como problemas que no nos dejan ver claro lo que tenemos ante nuestros ojos, y aun así cuando nos esforzamos de no querer perder ese objetivo en medio de la tribulación, Zoro pensaba que esta prueba era muy dura, y que tenía que pasarla.

- ¡No te dejaré ir!

Y ella caminaba de espaldas, diciéndole a Zoro:

- Debes hacerlo… no puedes seguir viviendo en un sueño.

- ¡No te dejaré! ¡Kuina!

- Esto es lo mejor que para ti… especialmente para ti.

- ¡No digas nada!

Al instante, Zoro siente que unas personas fuertes que se cruzaban en su camino, lo hacen tropezar, haciéndole caer en el suelo.

- Maldita sea… ¡Fuera de mi camino!

Como pudo, Zoro se levantó y siguió corriendo contra estas personas, pero vio que Kuina estaba mucho más lejos, diciéndole:

- Debes dejarme ir.

- ¡No lo haré!

Zoro continuaba contra este camino azaroso, mostrándose esta vez desesperado en seguir, aunque Kuina sonreía mostrándole que tenía que ser feliz sin ella. Los puños de Zoro volaban a todas las personas que no lo dejaban pasar, y es cuando la vista hacia Kuina se estaba disipando entre la multitud, escuchando que ella le decía:

- Adiós, Zoro… debes ser feliz.

- ¡Noooooooo!

Y como pudo, Zoro se libró de todas esas personas que levemente se estaban acabando, pero Kuina había desaparecido. Las gotas de lluvias caían de modo más fuerte, y este viendo que Kuina había desaparecido por completo, muy entristecido se arrodilla con la cabeza hacia abajo.

Este jadeaba del cansancio de librarse de muchas personas, viendo que era todo en vano. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, lamentándose de no poder haber alcanzado a su amada Kuina. Y simplemente, luego de esto Zoro sentía tenía que despertar y estaba reaccionando, dejando esta pesadilla a un lado, agitándose. Robin se da cuenta de esto, y ve que Zoro con sus ojos cerrados seguía luchando dentro de su mente, diciendo:

- No puede ser, Zoro está teniendo una pesadilla.

La morena acariciaba las mejillas de Zoro y pasaba suavemente sus manos sobre los pectorales, susurrándole en el oído:

- Calma Zoro, descansa… oye mi voz… siéntela en esa tribulación… nadie te hará sentir mal, no lo permitiré… descansa por favor.

Al instante, habiendo dicho esto, la mente de Zoro se calmó y dejó de agitarse, quedándose completamente dormido, para el alivio de Robin.

Mientras Zoro estaba durmiendo de modo pleno, Robin estaba con sus ojos abiertos y no quería levantarse del cuerpo del peliverde aun, para evitar así mismo que se levante y cause problemas. Su mirada estaba fija a un lado, mostrándose preocupada por esta situación en la que se encontraba Zoro.

- Oh, Zoro… ¿Qué te pasó? No imagino lo que has vivido hace días atrás… y tan solo pensar que aun no puedes olvidar ese momento doloroso en el que perdiste a tu amada, me hace pensar que será fácil que la olvides… solo sientes culpabilidad por su muerte.

Y dirigiendo levemente su mirada sobre el pecho del dormido Zoro, Robin se mostró aun más preocupada por ver la enorme cicatriz que estaba atravesando el cuerpo.

- Tienes muchas cicatrices en tu cuerpo, pero no puedo permitir que lleves una en tu corazón… mi querido Zoro.

La mano derecha de la morena estaba acariciando el rostro de este hombre, de modo suave sintiéndolo frío aun. Lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de Zoro y lo piensa por un instante, pero el instante fue acabado y acercó sus labios a los del peliverde, besándolo de modo enternecedor, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas. Separando sus labios de los de él, dice:

- Todavía están fríos tus labios… como quisiera que esos labios fuesen para mí.

Y finalmente, Robin recuesta su rostro en el cuello del dormido Zoro y busca dormirse de igual modo, permaneciendo en silencio, acostados ambos como dos almas con destino a merecerse la una con la otra. Las lluvias estaban aun más inquietantes y azotaban todo a su alrededor, como era de esperarse.


	24. La Quinta Carta: Demasiado Lejos

La noche estaba terminando y levemente los rayos del sol habían entrado en la ventana de la habitación de la morena. Robin siente como los rayos le caen en la cara y estaba despertando de su sueño. Luego de haber mirado a su alrededor, desvía su vista hacia la de Zoro, pero este estaba dormido con el rostro recostado del lado contrario de ella. Por un instante, ella observando detenidamente a Zoro, recostando su mentón con sus ambas manos, recostadas al mismo tiempo del pecho del peliverde y sonreía diciendo:

- Ya estás cálido… estás a salvo, y eso es lo que me tranquiliza.

Pero viendo que ambos estaban desnudos, ella se levanta rápidamente de la cama y se viste, arropando al peliverde antes que se despertase.

Los minutos pasaron, y en seguida llegaron al departamento de la morena, el apresurado Franky, junto con Luffy, Usopp y Sanji, el cual por extrañas razones no se quiso ir.

- Robin, disculpa que te molestemos tan temprano.

- No es ninguna molestia, Franky.

Y mirando al resto de los que le acompañaban, sonríe diciendo:

- Y parece que todos estaban preocupados por Zoro también.

Pero Sanji hace su habitual aparición, revoloteando como un idiota, arrodillándose ante Robin, sujetándole la mano diciéndole:

- ¡Mi bella mademoiselle Robin! ¡Las mañanas son perfectas cuando eres tú quien da la bienvenida a los primeros rayos de sol!

A un lado de ellos, estaba Franky el cual golpeó a Sanji en la cabeza, recordándole cual es su lugar, diciéndole:

- Ya déjate de coñas, y compórtate.

- ¿Y quién me dice que me comporte?

- El hombre que te presentará a mis tres amigas.

Instantáneamente, Sanji se levantó con los puños en alto, manteniendo los ojos acorazonados y hablando con la lengua afuera, cual estúpido recibiendo regalos de navidad.

- ¡Mellorine! ¡ESTA VEZ HARÉ MI MAYOR ESFUERZO DE SER UN HOMBRE SERIO!

Los minutos pasaron y al instante, aparecieron Nami y Kaya, las cuales al haber entrado al departamento, vieron a los demás esperando en silencio y dicen:

- Parece que hubo algo definitivamente difícil aquí, ¿No?

- Usopp, ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

El nariz larga se levanta y abraza a Kaya, sonriendo y diciendo:

- No es nada, estamos aliviados por que ya Zoro apareció.

- ¿En serio? Me tenía preocupada que estuvieses a altas horas de la noche, andando por las calles de París.

- No es para que te preocupes, ya todo está bien.

Y desde la nevera de Robin, Luffy estaba comiendo y con una enorme barra de chocolate, se dirige hacia ellos, diciendo:

- Ya apareció y aun así no ha despertado.

Franky y Sanji se enojan por ver a Luffy comiendo en esos momentos, y ambos le golpean en la cabeza, reprochándole su actitud infantil:

- ¿Cómo diablos te atreves a vaciarle el refrigerador a Robin?

- Idiota, deberías preocuparte al igual que nosotros por Zoro.

Pero la morena no paraba de reír por esto, dándose cuenta que todos ellos aunque estuviesen haciendo idioteces estaban preocupados por su amigo. Acto seguido, Chanelle, la amiga de Robin aparece en el apartamento junto con Chopper y una caja de primeros auxilios con un maletín, diciéndole a su amiga:

- Amiga, lamento la tardanza… encontré al doctor Chopper como lo prometí pero, ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

En ese instante, Chanelle se da cuenta de los demás en la sala y sonríe ahogadamente diciendo:

- Oh, lo lamento… mi nombre es Chanelle, soy la amiga de Robin que junto con ella manejo la compañía en la que trabajamos.

Sanji corre nuevamente haciendo sus idioteces habituales, sosteniéndole la mano a Chanelle diciéndole:

- No es de que preocuparse, mademoiselle Chanelle… Sanji a sus servicios.

- Ya te recuerdo, eres el mujeriego del restaurante La Mellorine, ¿No?

Todos se rieron por esto, haciendo quedar en vergüenza al cocinero, pero Chopper se da cuenta que Luffy estaba a un lado de él, riéndose por verlo.

- Oi, ¿Y este idiota quién es?

- Me llamo Luffy, eres un chiquitín muy gracioso.

- ¡Oye, no te pases!

- ¿Oye y tú cagas?

- ¡¿Pero qué pregunta más estúpida es esa!? ¡Claro que lo hago!

Y regresando con su compostura, Chopper pregunta a Robin:

- Muy bien Robin, a lo que vinimos… ¿En dónde está Zoro?

- Está en mi habitación… acompáñame.

- Bien, el resto que se quede aquí.

Inmediatamente Chopper y Robin se dirigieron hacia la habitación y el doctor se dispone a examinarle y revisarlo, mientras que la morena estaba de brazos cruzados a un lado, viendo todo. El doctor sorprendiéndose por ver a Zoro completamente desnudo y pálido, voltea hacia Robin y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le pasó a Zoro?

- Estaba mojándose con la fría lluvia desde hace dos noches… estaba muy deprimido.

- ¿Deprimido? Pudo haber muerto de hipotermia.

- Pero gracias a Dios que le pude encontrar… estaba también ebrio.

- Y combinar eso con lo otro es mucho más difícil… Robin, espera afuera.

- Como desees.

Robin se da la vuelta y sale, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, se queda viendo en la lejanía a Zoro y se sentía muy acongojada por esto. Su corazón poco a poco estaba asimilando la gran importancia que tenía este chico para sí misma.

Al instante, Chopper sale de la habitación y todos ven que aparece sonriente, puesto que era una señal clara para ellos de que estaba bien.

- Zoro ya se encuentra mejor, la temperatura de su cuerpo está normal y solamente tiene que descansar, sin ser molestado… eso va con todos los idiotas bullosos de este lugar.

Todos suspiran de alivio, y es cuando Chopper justo antes de irse, es agradecido por Robin quien le dice:

- Gracias por tu ayuda, Chopper.

- No es necesario, tú te encargaste de la parte más difícil, manteniéndolo caliente, tú fuiste quien le salvó… nos veremos en el trabajo luego.

Luffy se le acerca y le dice:

- Vaya que sí eres un excelente doctor… sin ti, no sabríamos que hacer respecto a Zoro.

- Eso no importa, pero si insistes…

Acto seguido, comienza a bailar muy alegre ante todos.

- ¡Aunque me elogies no significa que esté alegre, pendejo!

Ya siendo las 11.30 de la mañana, ya había dejado de llover y poco a poco todos se fueron retirando del departamento de Robin. Franky estaba hablando con la morena y le ofrecía ayuda por si era necesario, retirándose con Luffy, Usopp y Sanji. Kaya y Nami se fueron con Chopper, y finalmente cuando Robin se iba a dirigir hacia su habitación, no se dio cuenta que estaba Chanelle de brazos cruzados y sentada en el sillón, diciéndole justo antes de entrar.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Robin?

Robin cierra sus ojos y sonríe por esto, para luego responderle:

- Solo quería ver como estaba Zoro.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí, segura.

Acto seguido, la morena se da la media vuelta hacia donde estaba su amiga y ve que ella se levanta de su sillón, caminando hacia Robin. Chanelle se acerca a la puerta y pregunta a la morena:

- ¿Puedo abrir la puerta y ver como es tu soñado chico?

Robin sonríe cruzándose de brazos, y alzando una ceja, le hace señas a que la abra. Chanelle la abre y ve desde lo lejos a Zoro acostado, estando arropado solamente de los muslos y de "esa area" en especifica. La amiga de Robin se sorprende y abre su boca ampliamente diciéndole:

- ¿Es ese el chico?

- Ajá.

- ¡Por Dios! Sí que es todo un hombre.

Y cerrando la puerta, Chanelle voltea hacia Robin, mirándole con expresión ladina, golpeándole levemente el brazo, diciéndole:

- Dichosa tú que puedes conseguir esos privilegios.

- Ya cállate, no le vayas a despertar con tu escándalo.

Ambas chicas se alejaron de la habitación de Zoro, y continuaron con lo que estaban hablando. Chanelle se da cuenta que Robin estaba aun adormecida, claramente notorio ante una situación en la que ni siquiera había podido dormir. Robin se recuesta en la mesa en la cocina, pasando su mano sobre su rostro intentando mantenerse despierta, pero Chanelle se sienta al lado de ella y le pregunta:

- ¿No deberías dormir?

Robin se ríe por esto, desganada y responde:

- No sé si deba dormir… debería estar atenta a cuando Zoro despierte.

- Bueno, puedes dormir y estar atenta de Zoro al mismo tiempo. Solamente tienes que acostarle al lado de él.

- Chanelle, no es hora de chistes.

- Lo siento amiga.

Y acercándose un poco más a ella, le pregunta:

- ¿Y cómo te la ingeniaste para que estuviese ahí en tu cama y desnudo?

Oyendo esta pregunta tan directa, la morena bella suspiró de modo extraño y sonrió diciendo.

- ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?

- Claro, es que quiero entenderte un poco más.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque jamás en los años que tengo conociéndote, habías hecho algo similar por alguien, y mucho menos tratándose de un hombre tan… ¡Ah! Tan encantador como ese chico que tienes en tu cama.

- Amiga no empieces.

- No estoy juzgándote, Robin… solo quiero saber qué es lo que pasa.

En ese instante, Robin se levanta y se encamina hacia el sofá, seguido de Chanelle quien le hace que se recueste en sus piernas, acariciándole para que se relajase. Al instante, la morena suspiró mirando fijamente hacia una dirección, respondiendo:

- Lo que pasa es que lo que comenzó como un misterio interesante, resultó ser algo que mantenía mi mente ocupada en cada momento.

- Eso solo puede significar una cosa, amiga… creo que te gusta Zoro, o sientes algo casi profundo por él.

- Sí, esa es la verdad, pero por fin me comentó lo que pasó en su pasado con referencia a la chica que perdió.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué te dijo?

Recordando ese momento duro en el cual ella sentía como su corazón estaba acongojándose por causa de la tristeza de Zoro; suspira profundamente explicando todo lo que pasó. Chanelle estaba sorprendida por este relato, y preguntó:

- ¿Se iba a comprometer con ella? Sí que es difícil.

- Imagíname a mí escuchándole decir todas esas cosas.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

- Aun no me decido Chanelle… quiero esperar a ver qué pasa, porque estoy demasiado confundida en estos momentos.

- ¿Confundida con respecto a que si te preferirá a ti o no?

- Exactamente.

Se hizo un silencio entre estas dos mujeres, y es cuando Chanelle se levanta dejando a Robin acostada en el mueble. Robin la ve dirigirse hacia la cocina, y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- A prepararte un café, te ves fatal amiga.

Los minutos pasaron luego de esto, y es cuando de pronto Chanelle aparece con dos tazas de café en la mesa frente el sofá, entregándole una a Robin.

- Al menos esto te ayudará a sentir mejor.

- Espero eso.

Y mientras estaban en silencio bebiendo café, continuaron con la conversación, y es cuando repentinamente Chanelle hace una pregunta que hizo pensar la situación de Robin con Zoro.

- Dime una cosa, Robin… ¿Crees que Zoro sienta por ti lo mismo que sientes tú por él?

Luego de un sorbo aliviador y energético de café, Robin se queda mirando fijamente hacia el frente, pensando detenidamente en esta pregunta, y luego respondiendo:

- No sé lo que él pueda sentir, pero concordando con algo que pasó mientras estábamos en la Place Jean XXIII, Zoro…

La expresión facial de Robin estaba muy extraña ante Chanelle, la cual la veía suspirando sonrientemente.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Zoro me tenía para sí mismo y me besó.

Chanelle oyendo esto, grita de emoción, pero Robin le hace callar riéndose, recordándole que Zoro estaba dormido y descansando. Calmándose en seguida, Chanelle sentía que iba a estallar y pregunta susurrando:

- ¿Te besó? ¿Y cómo fue? ¿Fue romántico?

- Sí, así es… en medio de la lluvia de la tarde… fue tan, ¡Ah! Romántico y esperado.

- Ay amiga, por ese chico estás perdida.

- Sí, creo que lo estoy.

Así que mientras ellas continuaban riéndose, se escucha un golpe en la habitación de Robin, y estas dos chicas se levantan apresuradas hacia donde estaba el peliverde, pero al abrir la puerta y de encender la luz, Zoro estaba en el suelo, levantándose después de tener su mano en la cabeza, diciendo:

- Maldición, como me duele la cabeza…

Y al ver a estas dos chicas, Zoro se rascaba la cabeza, diciendo:

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

Aun no se había dado cuenta que estaba desnudo. Robin estaba mirando a un lado con una sonrisa en sus labios, y Chanelle lo miraba de arriba abajo, sorprendida con su boca abierta, diciendo:

- ¿No tienes frío?

- ¿Frío? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Así que cuando vio que Chanelle le estaba apuntando directamente ahí abajo, este baja la mirada y se sorprende demasiado al verse desnudo por completo. Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado, a punto de gritar.

- ¿Por qué mierdas estoy en bolas?

Robin y Chanelle salen de la habitación y cierran la puerta, para luego reírse entre ellas dos mismas. La morena se cruzaba de brazos muy serena y Chanelle asombrada decía:

- Increíble… está totalmente completo.

- No debimos haber entrado.

- ¿Por qué está desnudo?

- Porque yo lo desvestí por completo para que la ropa mojada no le causase una hipotermia… hacían 7° anoche, y puedes imaginarte como estaba él.

- ¿Contraído ahí abajo?

- No, tonta… creo que deberías irte, yo controlaré la situación.

- Claro que lo harás, adiós amiga.

Y despidiéndose de Robin con un beso en la mejilla, se dirigió a la salida pasando los minutos luego que Chanelle tuviese que irse del departamento, dejando que Robin y Zoro hablasen de lo que pasaría después. De la habitación, estaba saliendo Zoro con una toalla de las de la morena, envolviéndosela en la cintura, y caminando en puntitas, mirando a su alrededor para no ser visto.

- No veo a nadie.

Acto seguido, Zoro se rasca la cabeza intentando recordar algo y dijo:

- ¿En donde mierdas puse mi ropa? ¿Y cómo mierdas llegué al departamento de Robin?

Mientras estaba saliendo, Zoro se asomó por todos lados y se detiene un tanto confundido, percibiendo un aroma peculiar. Era muy extraño, si Robin no estaba, ¿Por qué estaba sintiéndola cerca? Así que acercando su nariz a sus brazos y hombros, frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué tengo impregnado el aroma de Robin?

En ese momento, a un lado de la puerta de donde salió, estaba Robin de brazos cruzados, viéndole con una seriedad confusa, escondida en una leve sonrisa.

- Así que decidiste salir de mi habitación.

Zoro se queda petrificado, y levemente desvía su mirada a un lado y ve a Robin, diciéndole:

- Robin, pensé que no estarías aquí.

- ¿Creíste eso?

El peliverde percibe una seriedad inexplicable en el rostro de Robin, la cual se cruza de brazos delante de él. La morena no comprendía que pasaba por la mente de Zoro, y luego camina hacia la cocina diciéndole:

- La comida está servida… ven y apresúrate.

Así que viendo como la morena caminaba en dirección hacia la cocina, Zoro estaba sonrojado por esta situación, y pensaba que se metió en una camisa de once balas. Tímidamente camina hacia detrás de ella, y la ve sentada en la mesa, esperando a que le acompañase a comer. Zoro se rasca la cabeza mirando a un lado y preguntando:

- No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó ayer… ¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta acá?

- Todas las preguntas las responderé luego que te sientes a comer, ¿Te parece, cariño?

¿Cariño? Cuando las mujeres dicen esas cosas en una mañana, estando uno desnudo, es porque a lo mejor algo comprometido pasó la noche anterior. Esas dudas e inquietantes pasaban por la mente de Zoro, el cual se sienta a un lado de Robin, comenzando a comer lo que le había preparado.

Se hizo un silencio muy extraño, pero él se había dado cuenta que ella no le quitaba la mirada. Se sentía nervioso y es cuando piensa dentro de sí mismo, diciéndose:

- "¡Maldición! ¿Por qué me mira así? Siento como si quisiera matarme"

Así que comía muy calmado, pero asustado en su mente, y es cuando de pronto, Robin le pregunta:

- ¿Dormiste bien, corazón?

E inmediatamente, al toque, Zoro responde:

- Demasiado… aunque sigo con la misma pregunta.

- ¿Cuál pregunta?

- ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?

- Es una larga historia, pero lo más importante es que veo que estás muy bien.

- Al menos tu amiga se fue… me sentiría incomodo estar comiendo en paños al lado de ella.

- ¿Y al lado mío no lo estás? Claro, ya debes de estar en confianza plena.

Los minutos pasaron de ese almuerzo, y Zoro estaba sentado en el sofá y ve que Robin salía de la habitación, trayéndole la ropa lavada y seca, entregándosela en sus manos. Este se levanta apenado y cuando caminaba directamente hacia la habitación, Robin le dice:

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Este se detiene y con su rostro sonrojado, rezonga diciendo:

- No, no hace falta… yo puedo solo.

Zoro pasó a vestirse y luego de haber salido de la habitación en silencio, este tenía un estado de ánimo completamente distinto. Se sentía incomodo por ver a Robin muy seria y viéndole de espaldas en el balcón de su departamento, este se detiene a unos pasos detrás de ella, y se resuena la garganta, diciéndole:

- Robin… me disculpo por las molestias que te causé.

Ella estaba aun de espaldas, y se quedaba en silencio escuchando esto, pero fue cuando de pronto escucha a Zoro decirle:

- No debí ni siquiera venir aquí, quizá estés decepcionada de mí, y aunque no intento justificarme, no esperaba que me dejases quedarme estando ebrio y…

- No importa Zoro, no podía dejarte solo en esas condiciones.

Zoro bajaba la mirada y sentía más culpabilidad en su corazón, viendo como su pecho estuviese rasgándose por su actitud anterior.

- Tú siempre siendo tan bondadosa y generosa conmigo, y no sé ni siquiera como pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí y…

- No lo hagas, no me hace falta.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio.

- Claro que lo hago.

Robin se da la vuelta y camina hacia Zoro, viéndole directamente a los ojos, para luego seguirle diciendo:

- Entiendo que lo que pasó ayer, fue algo que esperaba escuchar desde que supe que tenías ese problema… tu corazón está muy triste en estos momentos, y lo comprendo… pero tienes que recuperarte de eso.

- No es tan fácil como crees, Robin.

- ¿Y qué es lo difícil de esto? ¿Qué sientes que eres el culpable de la muerte de Kuina?

Zoro baja la mirada y camina directamente hacia el balcón, mirando hacia la ciudad, diciendo:

- Eso no hace falta tratar de aclararlo, Robin.

- No te culpes por eso, Zoro… no tienes por qué hacerlo, no te atrevas a quitarle ese deseo a Kuina de verte feliz.

- Lo dices como si fuese muy fácil.

Oyendo esto, Robin se acerca al balcón nuevamente y busca la mirada de Zoro, diciéndole:

- Sé que la amaste demasiado, y que ibas a dar un paso muy grande con ella, pero es momento que pases la pagina de esa vida que te atormenta con los recuerdos… tienes que vivir una nueva.

- Lo siento Robin, discúlpame, pero no quiero seguir hablando del tema.

- Está bien, lo comprendo, no lo haré otra vez… pero no puedo evitar decirte que tienes que dejar de culparte por lo que pasó, no fue tu culpa y lo sabes muy bien… las cargas de tu mente se tienen que ir, y estoy segura que los que te aman, no quieren verte de ese modo, y sentirte así.

Y dándose la media vuelta, Zoro se dirige hacia la salida, despidiéndose de Robin, diciendo:

- Me tengo que ir… tengo mucho en que pensar.

La morena se sintió muy mal por esta repentina ida de Zoro, y le dice:

- ¿Y a donde irás?

- No lo sé, quiero estar respirando aire fresco… quiero salir a caminar y a meditar en mi vida.

Y es cuando Robin, se decide a decirle algo que sentía que tenía que hacerlo, para retener a Zoro consigo misma, anhelando que ese resultado diese por efectivo.

- Zoro, no te vayas… quédate conmigo.

Este se detiene y baja la cabeza. Robin camina hacia Zoro, y colocándose delante de él, le levanta la mirada y le sostiene las mejillas, acariciándoselas, y sonriéndole de un modo distinto.

- Habla conmigo, desahógate conmigo, quédate conmigo, pero no te vayas.

Ahí estaba Robin, mirando a Zoro con un único y encantador modo para no tener que dejarle ir, y es cuando este siente ganas de besarla como lo hizo en la Place Jean XXIII en la Isla de la Cité. Sí que era duro para el peliverde, pero la morena no estaba dispuesta a dejarle ir así como así. Ella lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de Zoro y justo antes de estar disfrutando de ese beso, solamente a unos milímetros, el peliverde baja la mirada y decide ignorar ese beso. Robin abre sus ojos y baja la mirada del mismo modo en que Zoro lo había hecho.

- Lo lamento Robin, necesito estar solo.

- Está bien, no tienes de que disculparte.

- Lo siento.

Y es cuando Zoro antes de irse, Robin saca un sobre y sin darse la vuelta dice:

- Antes que te vayas, quiero que tengas esto.

Zoro se detiene y voltea a ver la carta, pero es cuando él extiende su mano hacia la carta y se queda serio, mirando a Robin con la cabeza abajo y de espaldas de sí mismo.

- Gracias.

Finalmente, luego de esto, Zoro sale por la puerta, dejando a Robin muy triste y con la mirada hacia abajo, sintiéndose triste por esta situación que le estaba afectando, evitando que su amado peliverde se quedase con ella.

Zoro caminaba por las calles de París, estando muy serio y confundido como nunca. Parecía no estar sintiéndose bien por esta situación precaria que le estaba afectando, aunque no fuese tan seria como se esperaba. Su mente estaba ahora cauterizada sin deseos de pensar si quiera en algo que le beneficie. Su mirada no reflejaba paz, no reflejaba tranquilidad y no reflejaba el gozo que sintió cuando por un instante dejó de pensar en Kuina, luego de haber besado a Robin, como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Sus pies lo habían llevado solo en contra de su voluntad hacia la Rue de la Cité, viendo que estaba de frente de la catedral de Notre Dame de París nuevamente. Dándose cuenta de esto, Zoro se ríe de modo irónico.

- Quien se lo iba a imaginar, nuevamente aquí.

Y dirigiéndose hacia la Place Jean XXIII, Zoro encontró unas bancas detrás de la estatua erguida en la plaza, y se sienta, recordando la carta que Robin le había entregado, y decide abrirla, para saber qué era lo que tenía el contenido, que decía lo siguiente:

"Para mi queridísimo amigo: Roronoa Zoro"

"La vida nos sonríe cuando tratamos de ser personas que encontramos razones para poder vivir. Cada uno de nosotros posee eso en nuestros caminos, y quién sabe si al cruzar uno de esos, nos llevará a una encrucijada en donde no sabremos por dónde ir, pero eso solamente sería el significado de algo tan especial y tan único que nos muestra el lado emocionante de poder cruzar puertas desconocidas. Ya sabes como dice el dicho, quien no ama no se atreve a arriesgarse, y quien no arriesga no consigue nada"

"Pero cuando te veo a ti, luego de haberte desahogado en esos problemas y en esas circunstancias que la vida ten ha retribuido en su afán; me doy cuenta que no se si eres afortunado con eso, o es que no necesitas sentirte adolorido por lo que se te paga. Te ofuscas en tu dolor y no te atreves a ver qué solución es la que tienes delante de tus ojos para poder recuperarte"

"Veo a través de ti que construyes esas murallas con vendajes en tus ojos, colocando ladrillo por ladrillo y ahora es que me doy cuenta que puedes estar cerrado y al mismo tiempo retenido, y a cada momento tratas de extenderte y contraerte en tu mente, rompiendo tus dedos en los ladrillos. Y es cuando te preguntas ¿Por qué me hago esto a mí mismo? ¿Acaso no hay más nadie a quien culpar?"

"Tomas tus fallas, presionando tus manos detrás de tu espalda, y haces el pequeño golpe y sin dejar mucho que dejar, pero ahora estás atado y desatado, aunque a cada momento tratas de volar y de estrellarte dentro del mar y mantener tu respiración. Eres un sujeto reflejado en enojo y tus puños están comprimidos por golpear tus defectos. Pero sucede que cerrado y abierto a cada momento pierdes el modo de buscar la salida, y siempre es tratar de alcanzar y dejar de alcanzar cada cosa para no sentir tus dedos rotos en los muros. Y aunque trates de volar y de estrellarte en el mar para poder dejar de respirar, siempre serás un animal reflejado en lo que te ciega y tus puños seguirán siendo comprimidos para no golpear el dolor que te atosiga siempre"

"Entonces te haces la siguiente pregunta, ¿Puedes alcanzarme y volver a halarme de nuevo, rompiendo mi voluntad, o estoy demasiado lejos de ser salvado? ¿Demasiado lejos para ser salvado?"

"Posdata: Zoro, nunca estás demasiado lejos, nunca estarás demasiado lejos de ser salvado"

Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién era ahora el equivocado? Zoro al guardar esta carta en su chaqueta, se queda mirando el suelo, manteniéndose demasiado confundido y ahora con muchas cosas en que pensar, dándose cuenta que solamente podía ser salvado por el amor, que es lo que supera todas las cosas… ¿Ahora Zoro era el que se sentía demasiado lejos para comprender que su decisión apenas estaba comenzando?


	25. Los Problemas que Ofuscan la Verdad

Cuando sentimos que no tenemos ningún problema en este mundo, nos engañamos a nosotros mismos y es cuando identificamos que la verdad está demasiado lejos de nosotros. Se supone que las más duras dudas que poseemos cuando no sabemos qué hacer, solamente pueden ser concluidas como exitosas al hecho, luego de hacer algo al respecto… sobre todo eso, cuando hacemos algo al respecto.

Solo y sentado en sus meditaciones, se encontraba el peliverde, muy disgustado de cómo estas decisiones le estaban afectando la mente. Estaba distraído, ignorando la veracidad de su asunto, no queriendo aceptar que la solución de su vida se encontraba muy cerca de ser descubierta. Aun sostenía la carta que Robin, la mujer que le había demostrado lo mucho que significa para ella, le había entregado con mucho cariño, tratando de ayudarle, pero al desviar su mirada sobre la carta, la seriedad de Zoro era más evidente.

- Oh, Robin… lamento mucho no ser el hombre que esperas que sea… no comprendes lo difícil que es para mí estar así.

¿Y que era tan difícil en esta situación? ¿Aceptar que la culpabilidad que siente no es su responsabilidad o simplemente asimilar que el amor no puede cambiar el resentimiento ya sentido? Zoro simplemente se sentía en un callejón sin salida, y empezaba a ver que nada era igual. Unos pasos fueron acercándose lentamente hacia donde estaba él, que sin levantar la cabeza, dijo:

- Te tardaste demasiado.

Era el mismísimo Sanji, el cual teniendo un cigarro en su boca, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, se mantiene de pie ante Zoro, diciéndole:

- No entiendo ni siquiera por qué es que estoy aquí, pero tus razones estúpidas tendrás.

- Solo cierra la boca y siéntate.

Sanji haciendo caso a Zoro, se sienta y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres? Tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer y no pienso perder el tiempo.

- Lee esta carta.

Zoro extiende la carta hacia Sanji sin necesidad de mirarle al rostro. El maître se sorprende por esto, y al sujetar la carta pregunta:

- ¿Para qué quieres que lea esto?

- Solo léela.

Y sin más que decir, Sanji suspira profundamente luego de escuchar esta orden y se dispone a leer la carta detenidamente. Le tomó solamente dos minutos intentar de comprender por completo el contenido de la carta y mientras alzaba la ceja, sorprendido exhala el humo de su cigarro, diciendo:

- No entiendo que es lo que quieres que haga con leer esto… esto más bien me parece privado.

Es cuando Zoro se recuesta en la banca de modo más calmado, preguntando:

- ¿Qué significa esa carta para ti?

- ¿Qué significa? Bueno, de todo esto…

Echando la carta en las piernas de Zoro, Sanji se saca el cigarro de la boca, diciendo:

- Esa carta me parece que quizá estés tan jodidamente enfermo como para ignorar que una mujer tan hermosa como mademoiselle Robin, se preocupa demasiado por ti… por una extraña razón, veo que su preocupación ya se está yendo a otra dirección que si fuese tú, sería el hombre más afortunado, cabeza de marimo.

Oyendo todo esto, Zoro cierra sus ojos y se incomoda con esta respuesta, respondiéndole:

- Ahí es donde está el problema.

- ¿Y cuál es ese?

- Estoy tan metido en un problema mental que ni siquiera tengo cabezas para escuchar pretensiones de una mujer que apenas me conoce.

- Tienes razón, entonces es cuando yo te hago esta pregunta… ¿Por qué haces que Robin pierda el tiempo contigo?

Zoro se sorprende abriendo su ojo derecho, y desvía su mirada hacia Sanji, enojado y diciéndole:

- ¿Cómo dijiste?

- Lo que escuchaste… ¿Por qué le haces perder el tiempo a Robin contigo?

- Explícate mejor.

- ¿Por qué haces que Robin se preocupe por ti, tratando de ayudarte y de ser un alivio en tu vida, cuando ni siquiera te interesa lo que ella hace por ti?

- Oye, sí me interesa.

- Pues no lo parece, bruto ignorante.

Zoro se enoja y se levanta de la banca, dándole la espalda a Sanji, el cual se mete el cigarrillo en su boca otra vez.

- No entiendo aun como es que Robin sigue empeñada en estar detrás de ti, cuando no valoras lo que ella hace por ti… se da cuenta cuan dañado estás y aunque ambos saben cuál es tu solución, prefieres echar a un lado su ayuda y querer vivir miserable por razones que solamente tú sabrás.

Se hizo un silencio entre estos dos, y Sanji estaba recostado en la banca, pero Zoro estaba de espaldas y de pie. Es cuando por primera vez en la vida, Zoro se atreve a confiar en Sanji aunque lo deteste.

- La razón es que hace un mes, perdí a la mujer que yo amaba.

Al escuchar esto, Sanji deja caer su cigarrillo de su boca, y escucha todo el mismo relato que le comentó a Robin hace dos días atrás. Luego de un largo silencio entre estos dos, Zoro volteó hacia Sanji y le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo te sentirías tú en esa situación? ¿Qué harías si estuvieses en mi lugar?

Sacándose el cigarro de la boca, Sanji lo echa al suelo y lo pisotea, para luego responder a esa pregunta:

- ¿Qué haría? Muy simple… aceptaría abrir mi corazón a Robin, echando atrás todo el dolor que sentí por perder a mi amada, y volvería a avivar mi corazón entristecido… ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que pasa aquí?

- Claro que lo sé, solamente es que…

Sanji al escuchar esto, y darse cuenta que Zoro baja la mirada luego de esta cohibición, se levanta levemente y pregunta:

- ¿Es que qué? ¿No quieres aceptar lo que pasa en tu vida? ¿Quieres ignorar lo que mademoiselle Robin siente por ti, nada más porque no puedes olvidar a esa chica que perdiste, queriendo castigarte con la culpa?

- Exactamente.

- Pues te tengo una noticia, marimo de mierda… la muerte de esa chica no es culpa tuya… no te importa nada, no te importan los consejos que tus amigos te dirá, y no te importa para nada Robin.

Zoro se da la media vuelta luego de escuchar esto, y sostiene a Sanji del saco, mirándolo con odio diciéndole:

- ¡Claro que me importa Robin! ¡Me importa mucho!

Ambos se quedan viéndose en silencio y con enojo, pero Sanji le pregunta:

- ¿Y entonces que mierdas es lo que haces culpándote? ¿Por qué no le dices a Robin lo mucho que te importa?

- Lo sabía, no puedes entenderlo.

Al decir esto, Zoro suelta a Sanji y toma la carta, dándose la media vuelta y diciéndole:

- No sé por qué pensé que a lo mejor me dirías algo diferente… pero me he equivocado al pensarlo.

- Que patético resultaste ser, cabeza de marimo.

- Eso lo puedes decir de tu boca para adentro, cocinero de mierda.

- No seas idiota e hipócrita, Zoro.

Justo cuando Zoro ya se estaba yendo de ese lugar, Sanji le confronta con otra cosa:

- ¡No estabas esperando a que te comprendiese! ¡No estabas creyendo que yo sería de solución y de ayuda a tus problemas con Robin! ¡Tu problema en esto es que esperas que todos te digan que lo que estás haciendo es lo correcto, en querer vivir con el desliz!

Esto fue un torpedo que le cayó en el pecho a Zoro de un modo demasiado doloroso, haciendo que se detenga. Sanji sabiendo que había dado al clavo, se saca otro cigarro y lo enciende, expulsando el humo de su boca, diciéndole:

- No deseas que nadie te ayude, solamente esperas que todos te digan que fue tu culpa al perder a tu amada… tienes la verdad delante de tus ojos como nunca nadie la había tenido; sabes exactamente que hacer al respecto con Robin, pero prefieres darle la espalda por ese orgullo extraño que posees de samurái… solamente te falta hacerte el maldito hara kiri y acabar con tus penas, pero no tienes ni siquiera la osadía de hacerlo.

Este al darse la media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Zoro, se saca el cigarro de la boca, decidiendo que era una pérdida de tiempo todo esto.

- Pensaste que yo era el perfecto para decirte que estabas haciendo lo correcto, pero no lo haces… solamente te estás ayudando a sentirte miserable, cabeza de marimo… yo no entiendo por qué es que vine a perder mi tiempo contigo, haciéndome preguntas cuando ya conoces las respuestas.

Y dicho esto, se fue de ese lugar, dejando a Zoro solo y confrontado con su verdad. Este apretaba los puños de un modo muy severo, suspirando para poder calmarse, así que decide irse de ese lugar, de regreso al departamento de Franky.

Por otro lado, en la casa de madame Depardieu, la ancianita estaba tranquila, podando los arbustos de su jardín trasero, y siente que alguien estaba tocando la puerta de su casa de un modo muy apresurado. Madame Depardieu suelta la tijera con la que cortaba las ramas, y se dirige con mucha prisa hacia la puerta y al abrirla se da cuenta que se trataba de la misma Robin, quien se hallaba con un rostro muy desanimado.

- Hija, ¿Qué sucede? No esperaba verte por aquí.

Pero Robin sonríe de modo casi desganado, y entra a la casa, abrazando a la anciana, diciéndole:

- Yo tampoco esperaba venir aquí.

- Pero no te ves bien, hija… ¿Qué sucede?

- Son demasiadas cosas.

Madame Depardieu hace sentar a Robin en la sala y mientras había ido a buscar una taza de té caliente, le acompaña en donde estaba sentada, escuchando todo lo que ella le iba a decir. Se veía a simple vista que no estaba bien y que no se encontraba bien.

- Robin, veo que no te sientes bien… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Luego de beberse un sorbo, la morena preciosa coloca la taza de té a un lado de sí misma, y se mantiene muy distante en su mirada, manteniéndola abajo, estando recostada del espaldar el mueble.

- No sé ni cómo sentirme al respecto… no sé ni siquiera que pensar con respecto a…

Mientras iba a decir esto, Robin se detiene sonriendo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Madame Depardieu alza ambas cejas y le continúa la frase diciéndole:

- ¿Al trabajo? ¿A tu vida? ¿A Zoro?

- Exactamente… a Zoro.

Dejando salir una risa ahogada, Robin se lleva la mano al rostro, diciéndose a sí misma:

- No sé ni siquiera como me atreví a permitirme esto en mi corazón.

- ¿Y qué es eso que te permitiste?

- Sentir muchas cosas por Zoro.

La anciana sonríe por escuchar esto de parte de Robin, y es cuando hace un gesto enternecedor, diciendo:

- No puedo creer, ¿Sientes muchas cosas por Zoro?

- Sí, lo que antes empezó como un interés en querer conocer la clase de hombre que era, ahora me doy cuenta que se ha convertido en algo mucho más personal… antes ni siquiera estaba sintiendo estas cosas, porque me parecía muy contradictorio, pero no puedo ahora negar que ese sentimiento se ha transformado en mí en algo mucho más serio.

Y alzando la mirada hacia la anciana con mucha preocupación, Robin deja salir una risa ahogada, siendo mucho más especifica en todo esto.

- Eso serio es que no dejo de pensar en Zoro en cada momento.

La anciana quería que Robin fuese más específica, así que colocó su taza de té a un lado y le detiene en su relato, preguntándole:

- Un momento, este cambio por lo que sientes por Zoro, ocurrido en un mes, es casi contradictorio… necesito que me digas que es lo que ha cambiado las cosas en tan solo corto tiempo.

- Madame, hace dos días Zoro y yo…

- ¿Zoro y tú qué?

Y llevándose las manos a su boca, la anciana pensó lo peor y preguntó muy asustada diciéndole:

- ¡¿No me digas que hicieron el amor!?

- ¡No! ¿Qué? No, madame… no fue eso… ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?

- Lo siento mi niña, es que estás muy preocupada y pensé que era algo serio.

- Es serio, pero no llegamos a eso… él me prometió que jamás me haría daño, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que Zoro me dijo todo lo que había pasado con lujo de detalles y eso me preocupa.

Cambiando el semblante por esto escuchado, madame Depardieu se echó un sorbo de su taza de té y preguntó:

- ¿Así que te dijo lo que había costado para decir?

- Me dijo inclusive las razones que lo mantienen así… él se siente culpable por la muerte de su amada, gracias a un accidente que sufrió.

Los minutos fueron suficientes para que le comentase todo lo que pasó y todo el relato que Zoro le dijo. El rostro de madame Depardieu se empalideció por esto, y Robin estaba calmada en su tristeza disimulada. Era simplemente sorprendente para ella el poder saber esto, y llegar a deducir un poco más el dolor que sentía Zoro en su corazón.

- No te lo puedo creer… esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

- Así es, ahora puedo entenderlo mucho mejor que antes… ¿Cómo es posible que viva con esa culpa en su corazón?

- En realidad no se merece esto.

En ese instante, Robin se muestra desanimada y dice:

- Y lo peor de todo eso es que no sirvió que antes de eso, cuando estábamos debajo de un árbol en la Place Jean XXIII, él mismo estando feliz me haya besado de un modo apasionante, para luego cambiar de semblante y de modo de ser… se muestra desanimado y se le ve más contrariado.

- No sabría que decirte con eso Robin, pero… ¿Te besó?

- Sí, y fue…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, cerrando sus ojos e imaginando todo eso nuevamente, queriendo vivirlo otra vez. La anciana se daba cuenta de cómo estaba viéndose al decir esto, que permanecía sorprendida.

- Fue lo más romántico que me ha pasado en mi vida… y mírame aquí, como una niña enamoradiza gracias a ese beso, pero…

Su rostro cambió nuevamente en desanimo, mientras decía.

- ¿De qué sirve si no está pensando en mí, lo suficiente como para dejar ese dolor y esa culpa de su corazón? Quiero verlo feliz y quiero verlo que deseche ese dolor y esa culpa de su corazón.

- Pero lamentándolo mucho, no puedes hacerlo diciéndole y demostrándole lo mucho que significa para ti.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Verás hija…

La anciana se levanta de su silla y se sienta al lado de Robin, haciendo que se recueste en su pecho, acariciándole suavemente los cabellos y la mejilla de la morena, dándole una explicación que significaría mucho para ella.

- No puedes hacerle sanar de su dolor y culpa, por el simple hecho de demostrarle lo que él significa para ti, ya que de ese modo solamente harás que su mente sienta las tres peores cosas en situaciones límites… y son las frustraciones, presiones y conflictos… ya Zoro tiene el conflicto en su corazón no ver el modo en hacerse creer que no es su culpa.

Robin iba comprendiendo mejor a la anciana, y se veía ella en su error, pero seguía escuchándole.

- Luego gracias a ese beso que experimentaron ambos, y del modo en cómo le has hecho saber que tiene que superar ese problema, le ha hecho sentir esa presión de tener que decidir qué hacer al respecto… si olvidar a la mujer que amo y al mismo tiempo preferir a la mujer que le ha mostrado lo mucho que le importa.

- No lo había visto así.

- Y gracias a esto, llegará a lo que llamo "una expectativa que no se cumple" y eso no es nada más y nada menos que la frustración… y se sentirá frustrado porque no puede decidir cómo solucionar los problemas de su corazón, involucrando la idea de tener que pensar en ti y en como quedar bien en otras cosas… créeme Robin, no importa lo muy serio y valiente que sea Zoro, es un chico joven y ya tiene tantos problemas en su mente, gracias a que ahora tenga que estar pensando en ti.

Finalmente lo que estaba diciendo la anciana a Robin, era más que la verdad. Era lo que estaba pasando en esta situación. La solución no estaba visible ante este tema y Robin ahora estaba sintiendo que complicó las cosas y que si algo malo pasaba era su culpa ahora, pero madame Depardieu, siendo la madre que siempre fue para Robin, le calma diciéndole:

- Pero no temas, Robin… no te sientas culpable, no tienes la culpa de haberte fijado en Zoro, al punto de quererlo mucho… no te eches la culpa por lo que él haga, porque sea como sea, tendrá que decidir y tener esa responsabilidad en hacer que lo mejor ocurra en esta situación.

Robin escucha esto y se calma por un instante, aunque no era lo suficiente para hacerle sentir bien, y las dudas e interrogantes se nublaron en la mente de la morena, la cual preguntaba:

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer? Me estoy desesperando por ver como Zoro está sufriendo y no querer dejarse ayudar… quiero sacarle de ese problema, pero siento que no quiere que eso pase.

- Pues lo único que puedes hacer es una cosa, Robin.

- ¿Y eso que es?

- Tenerle paciencia y no presionarlo, frustrarlo o crearle conflictos… él necesita estar solo para pensar sus cosas y tomar sus decisiones… incluyendo la decisión de que hacer contigo.

- ¿Qué puede ser eso?

La anciana sonríe bajando la mirada sobre la morena, y al acariciarle su rostro, le dice:

- Si decidir escogerte o no.

Eso sonaba demasiado decisivo para Robin, la cual bajaba la mirada de madame Depardieu, sintiéndose preocupada. Es cuando la anciana sonríe besándole la frente a la morena, alentándole con frases lindas.

- Además, creo que te escogerá porque eres la mujer más hermosa de París… no de París, de Francia… no de Francia, de todo el continente.

Al escuchar esto, Robin opta por la opción de reírse con su madre adoptiva, sintiéndose más resguardada y calmada en esta situación. ¿Cómo no estarlo con una mujer que solamente decía cosas buenas de ella y que veía la situación de un modo más claro y objetivo?

Siendo las 4 de la tarde, Zoro seguía caminando en ese clima frío y lluvioso en época invernal parisina. Su mirada estaba muy seria, sintiéndose mal por lo que estaba sintiendo, y aunque las palabras que Sanji le dijo fueron demasiado reales y punzantes en su conciencia y en su corazón, este sentía que se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua.

- Maldito sea ese cocinero pervertido… sí que sabe hacerme molestar con sus estúpidas realidades.

Entraba al edificio, dirigiéndose al piso de Franky, entrando en el departamento, sintiendo el silencio a su alrededor y dándose cuenta que Franky estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala, con sus pies extendidos y reposados sobre la mesa de la sala y sus manos sujetas detrás de su cabeza.

- Así que decidiste aparecerte… canijo.

- Estás aquí solo… ¿En donde están Luffy y Usopp?

- Salieron con Kaya y con Nami… al parecer ellos sí saben apreciar una bella dama que vale la pena, ¿No crees?

Zoro se da cuenta que sonaba una ironía en las palabras de Franky, y se saca la chaqueta colocándola en el sofá, sosteniéndose con sus manos sobre el espaldar, preguntando:

- ¿Quieres decirme algo? Hazlo.

- No, creo que no esperas que te diga lo que pasa, Zoro… te sientes mejor si estoy de acuerdo contigo con que un rayo te parta por la mitad, haciéndote sentir mejor… ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

- No tengo tiempo para estas idioteces… me voy a dormir.

Y justo cuando Zoro estaba dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, Franky deja salir una risa casi burlona, diciendo:

- Claro, idioteces, esas idioteces que te cuestionan la mente cuando se trata del amor y cuando se trata de dejar de pensar en la miseria.

Ahí es cuando Zoro se detiene, suspirando con su rostro al cielo, aflojando los hombros, tratando de controlar su ira.

- ¿De qué mierdas estás hablando, Franky?

- Muy simple, ¿Acaso tengo que ser demasiado específico?

- Sí por favor, hazlo.

En ese momento, Franky se levanta del sofá y se voltea hacia Zoro de espaldas, diciéndole:

- Muy bien, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota en hacernos preocupar a todos por tu bienestar? Llegaste al departamento de la única mujer que te ha hecho sentir bien, olvidándote de tus problemas y te atreves a ignorar lo que sé y estoy seguro que ella siente por ti… ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que está pasando aquí?

- No, no me doy cuenta… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- Que al menos estás equivocado en todo lo que haces… eres el único que piensa que tu error no te está consumiendo, y prefieres verte acabado cuando nosotros, tus amigos nos hemos hecho nada más que preocuparnos por ti.

Zoro se enoja con todo esto, y se da la media vuelta hacia Franky alzándole la voz:

- ¡Primero que nada, no me interesa que se preocupen por mí! ¡No he pedido que lo hagan, así que yo mismo soy responsable de mis actos! ¡Aquí el único error es pensar que todos ustedes comprenderían todo lo que pasa en mi vida, pero no están así de cerca de entenderlo!

- ¡Entonces ilumíname, pendejo!

Franky en ese entonces se acercó a Zoro, mirándolo cara a cara ambos en sus enojos sobresaltados. El peliverde cierra sus puños sintiendo ganas de golpear a su amigo, y este se da cuenta de esta actitud y dice:

- Más te vale que si cierras esos puños, es porque pensarás golpearme… y espero que lo hagas si te hace sentir mejor.

- No vale la pena ni siquiera.

- Hasta en esto eres cobarde.

Zoro al escuchar la palabra cobarde, sujeta de la camisa a Franky, acercándolo a sí mismo, diciéndole de un modo más demoníaco en sus palabras. Los ánimos de Zoro estaban sobresaltándose de un modo severo, diciendo:

- No te atrevas a decirme cobarde, maldito imbécil.

- Lo eres simplemente porque no quieres ver la verdad… y prefieres hacernos a un lado a todos los que te queremos ayudar y ver bien… pero si te hace sentir mejor, golpéame la cara… hazlo.

La respiración agitada de Zoro era exactamente igual a la de Franky, y luego de un largo silencio, el peliverde suelta la camisa de su amigo y suspira, diciendo:

- No vale la pena ni siquiera hacerlo.

Así que entrando a su habitación, Zoro estaba empacando todas sus cosas, ya que no quería seguir dentro de ese lugar. Al mismo momento, estaban llegando Usopp y Luffy alegres y riéndose por esa tarde tan especial que habían compartido con Nami y con Kaya, y apenas entraron sintieron el ambiente pesado. Usopp se da cuenta que Franky estaña de pie molesto y en silencio, y le pregunta:

- ¿Franky? ¿Qué sucede?

Luffy se mete el dedo en la nariz, y pregunta:

- ¿Zoro ya llegó?

Franky se da la media vuelta hacia ellos, mostrándose muy serio y contrariado, caminando lejos de la habitación. En seguida, Zoro estaba saliendo con sus equipajes, estando demasiado enojado, por lo cual Luffy se emociona preguntándole:

- ¡Oi, Zoro ya estás mejor! ¡Qué alivio!

En seguida Usopp se da cuenta de las maletas, y pregunta:

- ¿Por qué tienes esos equipajes? ¿A dónde vas?

- Sí, ¿A dónde vas?

Y es cuando Zoro pasándole por un lado a Franky, escucha que este dice:

- Zoro ha tomado la decisión de irse de aquí… prefiere huir antes que enfrentar la situación.

Usopp y Luffy aun no comprendían la situación, y estaban en silencio viendo como estos dos se miraban con resentimiento. Zoro se detiene en la puerta y se da la media vuelta, diciendo:

- Espero que con esto puedas estar mejor sin mí… todos ustedes puedan estar mejor sin mí.

Estos ya iban comprendiendo la situación. Luffy se sacó el dedo de la nariz, preguntando:

- ¿Por qué te vas, Zoro? ¿Ya no quieres estar aquí?

- No es por nada Luffy, pero no tiene caso que me siga quedando en este lugar… es una pérdida de tiempo.

- No entiendo, ¿Franky?

El peliazul no le quitaba la mirada a Zoro, y viceversa, así que prefirió explicarlo de un modo más sencillo, diciendo:

- Muy simple… Zoro ha decidido que no quiere estar con nosotros, y por eso se va… no pienso detenerlo, porque no me conviene tener quejicas en mi departamento.

Usopp interviene entre estos, suspirando orgullosamente con una sonrisa, diciendo:

- Oh, vamos chicos… esperen, no cunda el pánico, tenemos que primero sentarnos a hablar y…

- ¡No hay nada que hablar, Usopp! ¡Zoro se va y es lo que he decidido!

El peliverde escucha esto, y sonríe irónicamente metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo, sacando las llaves del Alfa Romeo que Franky le había regalado, lanzándolo en el mueble, como señal de que ya no quería nada de él ni de nadie, diciendo:

- Ya no tengo más nada que hacer al respecto… este es el adiós.

Dándoles la espalda a estos tres, Zoro se disponía a salir de ese lugar, pero cuando iba a entrar al ascensor, Franky desde lo lejos, le dice:

- Si sales por esa puerta, solamente estarás dándome la razón… la razón que eres un cobarde que no ve el problema como es y que prefiere ser un orgulloso antes que admitir lo que siente… como quisiera que esto no hubiese pasado, Zoro… éramos amigos, y lo que has construido con las manos lo has echado a perder con los pies…

Se acercaba más a donde estaba Zoro de pie, escuchando sus palabras, y continuaba diciendo:

- Pero te diré algo Roronoa Zoro… por favor, no permitas que la culpa te consuma… si dentro de lo más profundo de tu ser, aun me sigues considerando tu amigo, sabrás que la solución de tus problemas es desechándolos para poder conseguir tu redención con la paz de tu corazón y la sanidad de tu mente.

Zoro estaba en un conflicto mental y mantenía sus ojos sombreados, inexpresivos ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Las palabras de Franky, el cual aun lo consideraba su amigo estaban haciendo un efecto distinto, pero gracias a esta situación que lo amedrentaba, ninguna palabra de consejo era suficiente. Sanji lo confrontó con que él mismo quería sentirse culpable y ahora Franky le advertía que si se permitía sentirse así, las cosas serían cada vez más difíciles. Zoro, aun no te das cuenta que tu solución está a las manos y que cada vez, la paz de tu mente ni siquiera estaba comenzando.


	26. La Decisión de Zoro

El camino se ha hecho más difícil para nuestro querido Zoro. Está sintiendo que nadie le comprende y eso aun le estaba frustrando. Su mente estaba completamente cauterizada a tal punto que ver la verdad era muy difícil a estas alturas.

Había salido del apartamento de Franky, teniendo sus equipajes en sus manos, caminando por las calles de París, mostrándose muy enojado y contrariado. Sus pasos estaban llevándole al único lugar al cual él consideraba hogar desde un principio, adentrándose en la Rue de Vaugirard, hasta llegar a la presencia de ella. Zoro toca la puerta y desde adentro aparece madame Depardieu sorprendida por ver a Zoro delante de ella y con el equipaje.

- ¿Zoro? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Este permanecía callado y no quería decir palabra alguna. ¿Acaso estaba en condiciones para al menos responder nimiedades? Así que la deducción de madame Depardieu fue tan rápida que antes que este pudiese arrepentirse de estar delante de sí misma, le coloca la mano derecha en el hombro y le sonríe diciéndole:

- Ven, pasa… esta siempre será tu casa, Zoro.

- Gracias madame.

Zoro entra a la casa de la anciana y deja caer los equipajes en el suelo, sorprendiéndole un poco. Luego este se sienta en el sofá largo, y cierra los ojos, colocando su mano derecha en su cara. Madame Depardieu se detiene un poco consternada por la actitud de Zoro y se sostiene las manos al frente, preguntándole con mucho temor.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Zoro?

Este sin siquiera moverse, suspira profundamente respondiendo:

- He tenido un pésimo día.

- ¿Pésimo día?

- Así es… ¿No importa si me quedo otra vez aquí?

La anciana se sienta al lado de Zoro, y este se quita las manos de su rostro, mostrándose cansado y fatigado por razones obvias. La sonrisa de la anciana era como la de una madre contenta por el regreso de su hijo, y ella con suave voz le responde diciendo:

- Esta siempre será tu casa, Zoro, nunca lo dudes.

- Gracias madame.

- De nada… aunque tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Acto seguido se levanta del sillón y se dirige hacia la cocina, para poder preparar la cena. Zoro había regresado y aun así, sus ojos mostraban una agonía un poco diferente. Quería sentirse bien, y sentía que por una razón obvia, no lo iba a conseguir estando con madame Depardieu.

Así que pasados los minutos, estaba Zoro sentado en la cocina con ella, y le comenta todo lo que había pasado. La anciana estaba meditando en cada una de las palabras que diría luego, pero Zoro bajaba la mirada diciendo:

- Parezco como un idiota diciendo este tipo de cosas, ¿No?

- No, no digas eso, muchacho… estás hablando con tu corazón en la mano, es un sentimiento que está recuperándose en ti.

- Creo que ese sentimiento de compensación que sentía por Robin, se ha transformado en algo que es diferente al amor… esa mujer vale demasiado para mí y me doy cuenta de lo que eso significa, pero no me siento tan bien como para poder abrir mi corazón y creer nuevamente en el amor.

La anciana se estaba mostrando sonriente por eso, y Zoro al darse cuenta, cambia su semblante en un tono de molestia irónica, preguntándole con los brazos cruzados y con la ceja alzada:

- ¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia? ¿Acaso dije algo demasiado estúpido?

- No, no es eso Zoro… es que lo que dices, jamás esperé que lo fueses a decir referente a Robin.

- Bueno, ¿Algún día tenía que decirlo?

- Sí, y siento que lo has hecho en el momento más indicado.

En ese instante, la anciana se levanta para servirle una taza de té a Zoro, el cual al recibirle pregunta:

- No sabría cómo decirlo, pero… ¿Crees que estoy mal en mi corazón?

- Defíneme como te estás sintiendo.

- No lo sé, me siento como que deseo estar con Robin más que nadie y más que nada en estos momentos, luego de mostrarme lo muy valiosa y hermosa que es en sus sentimientos…

- Eso es muy lindo, aunque… ¿Cuál sería el nuevo inconveniente?

- El otro problema es que siento que no le hago bien, al permitirle que se sienta así por mí, cuando no estoy cien por ciento seguro de querer estar con ella… me siento como si fuese el malvado de la historia.

Zoro se lleva las manos al rostro, mostrándose muy desesperado. Se notaba a distancia que le estaba preocupando la situación, especialmente como se estuviese sintiendo Robin por causa de esto. La anciana estaba comenzando a preocuparse y pensaba dentro de sí misma que esto ya no le parecía gracioso.

- Hijo, no creo que eso sea precisamente la solución a tus problemas.

El peliverde alza la mirada y su rostro demostraba insomnio.

- ¿Y que es entonces?

- La solución a todos tus problemas a estas alturas de la vida, es aquella que te evitará todas estas decisiones erróneas que crees que son las correctas.

Ya sabía por dónde estaba yéndose madame Depardieu, y suspira de modo despectivo, recostándose sobre el espaldar de la silla, mirando a un lado.

- Ya sé a qué te refieres… ¿También me dirás que estoy errado en lo de la muerte de Kuina?

- No sé qué esperas que diga, pero te imaginarás que no me creeré esa idiotez de culpabilidad.

Mientras Zoro estaba con la mirada a un lado, madame Depardieu se levanta de la mesa, estando un poco más seria que de costumbre y se atreve a sermonear al peliverde de un modo distinto.

- Que te eches la culpa por su muerte, como si supieses que fuese a morir por causa de ese "accidente" porque eso es lo que es, me parece demasiado estúpido.

Se veía enojado, pero la anciana aprovecha de silenciarlo, diciéndole:

- Quizá te estés enojando demasiado, pero eso me lo puedo tolerar… no soy cualquier persona a la cual echarás a un lado por una mera tontería… ¿Cómo es que puedes permitirte que los que se preocupen por ti, se alejen de tu vida porque esperes a que todos te apoyen en tu error?

- No lo sé, ¿Es que nadie puede comprender que se me hace demasiado difícil poder aceptar esa situación?

- Todos comprenden ese dolor, especialmente Robin… pero no sería de buena manera que estuvieses encerrado en tu ceguera, por no querer aceptar que te equivocas.

Es cuando de pronto, Zoro se levanta bruscamente del sillón y se da la media vuelta de la anciana, sosteniéndose en la baranda de la cocina. Mientras estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo, susurra unas palabras dolorosas, diciendo:

- ¿Qué debería sentir? ¿Cómo hago entonces con los sentimientos que me están atosigando día y noche? No encuentro paz… no la siento en mi ventana.

Al instante, este mismo voltea hacia madame de nuevo, y ella estaba caminando lentamente hacia él, consolándole con sus caricias.

- ¿Por qué estás empeñado en sentirte culpable de la muerte de la chica que perdiste?

Es cuando de pronto, Zoro baja la cabeza, recostándola en el hombro de la pequeña anciana, derramando lágrimas de tristeza y dolor, desahogándose por todo lo que estaba oscureciendo su corazón.

- Porque no encuentro otra razón de ver las cosas… mi pecho está sintiéndose como si mis tres katanas estuviesen incrustadas… hubiese preferido tener que…

- ¡No!

La anciana le levanta la mirada, porque sabía que iba a decir algo estúpido e inconsciente, así que le reprende.

- No te atrevas a decir que hubieses preferido morir tú y no ella.

- Es que así no tenía que ser.

- Tenía que ser como ya estaba destinado a ser… culpa al destino, culpa a Dios si eso te hace sentir bien, pero lo que sucede es lo que es y no podemos hacer nada para revivirlo, por muy duro que suene lo que estoy diciendo.

Es cuando lentamente Zoro cae de rodillas, con la cabeza hacia abajo, derramando lágrimas de tristeza, y la ancianita se inclina, dándole palabras de consuelo.

- Tenía que ser así, sino de qué modo explicas como llegaste a conocer a tus nuevos amigos, quienes han demostrado estar preocupados por ti… y mejor, ¿Cómo explicas que hayas conocido a una mujer que te ama literalmente?

Poco a poco, Zoro estaba calmándose y dejaba de llorar. La ancianita como pudo, se arrodilló ante él, y le dijo:

- Zoro, quizá no sea nuevo lo que te diré, pero Robin te ama y siente algo muy lindo por ti… ¿Crees que ella se siente bien, viéndote sufrir de esta manera?

Luego de oír esto, Zoro se seca las lágrimas de su rostro y se levanta del suelo en silencio. Recostándose sobre la cocina, se cruza de brazos, manteniendo la mirada fija hacia una dirección.

- Mi niña Robin está preocupada por tu bienestar y por el modo en que te estás torturando psicológicamente… ella te ama.

- Eso no ayuda a sentirme bien.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿No serías capaz de mostrar algo de cambio por ella?

- Es que eso es lo complicado de todo esto, porque sabes muy bien que espero que algún día todos esos pensamientos se acaben y mi mente me está jugando esa mala pasada…

Ahí es cuando se da cuenta madame Depardieu que Zoro si estaba siendo consciente en todo lo que ocurría, en referencia a Robin. Sí le estaba importando demasiado.

- Siempre estoy pensando en Robin, pero al tener esos recuerdos recurrentes en mi mente referente a Kuina, me hace mostrar que tal amor no lo podré encontrar… ni siquiera en ella.

- Es que estas juzgando todo de un modo demasiado distinto, porque piensas que es demasiado tarde y no lo es.

- ¿Entonces qué debo hacer?

Listo. Zoro ya estaba rindiéndose ante lo que podía ser la solución. Todo estaba a la mano de madame Depardieu, pero en ese instante ella no quería ser quien decidiese por Zoro, si no ayudarle a que él mismo decidiese por su felicidad. Suspirando de modo áspero, la ancianita le responde lo que tenía que oír.

- Zoro, déjame decirte que estás en lo que considero una de las decisiones más difícil de un hombre en su vida… seré lo más directa posible, para que puedas ver que tu sufrimiento solamente te traerá malas consecuencias a tu vida.

Zoro estaba preparado para lo que sea que dijese la anciana, y es cuando ella le sigue diciendo:

- Tienes en este momento dos caminos alternos, que cualquiera que tomes, te dará la solución… uno de ellos te llevará a lo bueno, pero lo otro a lo correcto. Uno de esos caminos te llevará a la sabia decisión que has tomado y el otro te llevará a la equivocación de la cual te arrepentirás toda la vida.

- ¿Estás de coña?

- Para nada… es demasiado difícil cuando tienes que decidir… puedes decidir con dejar a un lado todo lo que viviste con Robin, yéndote de nuevo a Japón, languideciéndote en el vano recuerdo de lo que viviste… o bien puedes decidir echar a un lado la culpa, dejar que el recuerdo de Kuina desaparezca con uno solo, que es el de lo mejor que viviste con ella y comenzar de nuevo con la mujer que te ama… Robin.

Esta era la decisión y la única alternativa que estaba a la mano del peliverde. No había vuelta atrás, no había más nada que decidir. O era Robin o era Kuina y su eterno recuerdo. No había necesidad de seguir torturándose al respecto, pero parecía que este modo, las cosas darían un cambio completamente distinto.

Zoro estaba decidiendo estas cosas, y la anciana le había dado la premisa de lo que repercutirían ambas decisiones. ¿Para qué esperar y seguir en los inminentes recuerdos que le estaban castigando? Se le ve rascándose los brazos, mientras suspiraba con esta decisión que estaba tomando. ¿Cuál sería? No se sabe.

- Parece que no tengo muchas opciones.

- No las hay… solamente tienes dos caminos alternos, hijo… debes decidir rápido.

- No es tan fácil hacerlo, ¿No hay otras opciones por esto?

- No, no las hay… o Robin, o Kuina.

Luego de haberle dicho esto, a ancianita se retira hacia su habitación, mientras que Zoro estaba con un conflicto mental que no le estaría beneficiando absolutamente nada. Se sienta en la mesa de la cocina, y se mantenía rascándose la cabeza mientras pensaba en sus decisiones y las consecuencias que eso le llevaría.

Nunca demasiado lejos para ser salvado, decía la carta que Robin le entregó a Zoro de último, pero no parecía hacer efecto, ya que se permitía el lujo de estar enojado. Las horas habían pasado, y el peliverde estaba acostado en su cama de la habitación anterior en la casa de madame Depardieu. Estaba sin camisa y lanzaba una pelota hacia arriba para luego atajarla y seguir lanzándola. Su mirada estaba fija en sus pensamientos, viendo el techo como si encontraría una respuesta alterna en medio de todo esto.

Por otro lado estaba Robin, del mismo modo en que oro estaba acostado, pero a diferencia de lanzar una pelota al aire, estaba con un bolígrafo en mano, lista para intentar escribir otra cosa. Su mirada estaba muy triste y desanimada; preocupada y atareada, sí que era una combinación demasiado difícil para ella.

- Zoro… ¿Por qué no me llamas?

Y extendiendo su mano al teléfono, intenta llamar nuevamente a Zoro, el cual estaba escuchando como su teléfono seguía sonando. Este desvía su mirada sin querer atenderlo, dándose cuenta que era la séptima llamada que le estaba haciendo Robin.

- Robin… si supieses lo difícil que es para mí, decidir todo esto.

Pero por una extraña razón, extiende su mano al teléfono y lo contesta, diciendo:

- Aló, ¿Robin?

Al escuchar la voz de Zoro, Robin se sienta en la cama apresurada, y responde:

- Zoro, por fin me has contestado… ¿Por qué me estás ignorando?

- No lo hago, Robin.

- Sí lo haces… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal?

Genial, ahora Robin pensaba que era la culpable de todo lo que pasaba con Zoro, haciéndolo sentir peor al peliverde. Zoro se coloca la mano en su rostro, diciendo:

- No digas eso, Robin… no eres la responsable de todo lo que me está pasando.

- Pero, ¿Por qué no me llamas? ¿Por qué no me quieres ver?

- Lo lamento, pero no es fácil pensar en todas estas cosas en la manera que me encuentro.

- Siempre es fácil, Zoro… solamente me llamas y me dices "Hola Robin, quiero verte"

- No lo compliques más, Robin… no me siento bien, y me siento demasiado mal.

Robin recuerda lo que estaba pasando dentro de la mente y del corazón de Zoro, y baja la mirada por un instante, para luego preguntarle con voz suave:

- ¿Todavía te sientes mal? Franky me comentó lo que pasó y temí por ti.

- No hay problema al respecto; simplemente no quería problemas e hice lo mejor en mi situación.

- Como quisiera que cambiases tu manera de sentirte…

Por un instante, Robin hace silencio y se queda callada, bajando la mirada y sintiendo que estaba empeorando la situación. Luego de habérselo pensado, se le ocurre una idea y es cuando se le ocurre la genialidad siguiente.

- Quizá pudiese ayudarte en lo que te esté preocupando, tontín.

Zoro se ríe por esto y luego pregunta:

- ¿Y qué es?

- Pienso hacer una pequeña reunión en el restaurante La Mellorine… invitaré a pocas personas, lo juro.

- ¿Quieres que vaya?

- Sí, y así podamos hablar… de verdad, Zoro…

La morena hace silencio ella misma, y se muerde los labios, intentando decir algo que le costaba decir. El peliverde estaba esperando a que Robin le dijese algo y se sorprende al oír que ella le dijo:

- Te necesito en mi vida… quiero poder verte y abrazarte… te quiero.

Esas palabras recién salidas del corazón de la morena, hicieron sentir mucho peor a Zoro, el cual se alejó del teléfono, cerrando sus ojos de un modo muy forzado, colocándose el puño en la frente.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué me lo complicas todo, Robin?

Y volviendo al teléfono, se da cuenta que Robin le estaba preguntando:

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes hoy a la noche?

- Está bien, ahí estaré.

- Perfecto, te quiero, mi amor… te esperaré entonces a las ocho de la noche.

Robin cuelga el teléfono muy emocionada, saliendo de la cama para poder preparar todo lo demás. Zoro se mantiene con la mirada fija al aire y suelta el teléfono a un lado, mientras continuaba meditando en su decisión dura.

Las horas pasaron y en la casa de madame Depardieu, Zoro estaba arreglado para salir y llegar a la fiesta. Mientras estaba caminando hacia la salida, la ancianita se da cuenta de que este estaba saliendo y le sorprende diciéndole:

- ¿Todavía sigues con tu decisión? Recuerda que más vale ahora que tarde.

Este se detiene de espaldas sin decir nada, y baja un poco la mirada, esperando a ver qué otra cosa podría decirle, pero ella solamente suspira profundamente esperando la respuesta de Zoro, y este le dice:

- Creo que aun no sabría qué hacer.

- Cuando no sabes que hacer exactamente, es porque a medida que sigues pensando en una de las decisiones, la otra se hace más difícil… y ambas te importan en torno al resultado.

Dándose la media vuelta, madame Depardieu se dirige a la cocina diciéndole:

- Veo que detrás de esa sensación que me transmites, ya tomaste una decisión… y vas hacia allá para informársela especialmente a Robin… suerte con eso.

Luego de haber oído esto, Zoro aprieta los puños y sale de la casa, cerrando la puerta, para encaminarse hacia el restaurante. Mientras estaba caminando en silencio, aun se encontraba pensando en todas sus inquietantes que le distraían en su camino hacia la fiesta.

Ya en el restaurante de La Mellorine, estaban todos reunidos. Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Kaya, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Chanelle y por supuesto, la emocionada Robin, la cual estaba esperando la hora de la llegada de Zoro. A cada momento estaba mirándose el reloj, y asomándose hacia afuera, deseando invocar el nombre del peliverde a cada momento.

- Ya todo está preparado… ¿Por qué Zoro tardará tanto?

En ese instante, Luffy le sorprende haciéndole una serie de preguntas, con su cara de eterno púber inmaduro.

- Esta es una fiesta excepcional, Robin… ¿Cuánta comida hay?

Ella solamente opta por reírse de las estupideces de Luffy, y le responde diciendo:

- Hay mucho para todos.

- Qué bueno, ¿Y cuando aparecerá Zoro para que podamos empezar a comer?

- No lo sé, Luffy… habrá que esperarle.

- ¿Por qué no le llamas?

- Eso he intentado.

- Debería estar aquí, para que empecemos a comer… ¿Por qué no le preguntas si…?

Y justo cuando empezaba a ponerse fastidioso, aparece Sanji el cual le patea la cabeza con el talón desde arriba, haciendo que se agache.

- Ya deja de molestar a mademoiselle Robin.

Ambos se alejan y es cuando aparece Franky, con un enorme vaso de Cuba Libre, bebiendo de él como si nada, riéndose por ver cómo estaban jugueteando y discutiendo estos tontos.

- Vaya, al menos ya tenemos el entretenimiento.

- Sí, eso es lo bueno de todo esto.

Luego de esto, ambos se acercan hacia la salida, esperando a ver si aparecía Zoro, y es cuando Robin le pregunta a Franky:

- Franky, ¿Cómo reaccionaste cuando Zoro se fue de tu departamento?

- ¡Bah! No me lo hubieses recordado… todavía no entiendo cómo es que fue que lo dejé irse, pero ese idiota… no sé cómo debe de estarse sintiendo justo en estos momentos.

- ¿Tú crees que venga?

- Al decir verdad, no es por desanimarte, pero dudo mucho que se aparezca… ¿Te dijo que vendría?

- Así es.

Franky se da cuenta que Robin comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, y es cuando se ríe diciendo:

- ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada por lo que pasará?

- Es que no lo sé… siento que esta noche será la que haré que Zoro decida de una vez.

- ¿Qué decida qué?

Al escuchar esto, Franky coloca el vaso a un lado y baja un poco la voz, a tono de secreto, preguntándole a la morena:

- ¿Presionarás a Zoro, a ver si se decide por ti o no?

- Como lo dices suena feo, pero es en realidad algo parecido… quiero que Zoro me diga de una vez por todas, si prefiere mantenerse en el perdido recuerdo de su amada Kuina, o si me prefiere a mí.

- Comprendo, ya le has hecho sentir que él vale mucho para ti.

Y es cuando luego de ese desahogo parcial, Robin se siente un poco más nerviosa y le comenta uno de sus temores mayores.

- Franky, tengo miedo.

Esto le tomó por sorpresa al peliazul, pensando que al pasar desde una tontería a una preocupación que le estaba llamando su atención, como si se tratase de algo peor. Así que Franky decide calmarle y es cuando le chita para luego alegrarse e intentar alegrarle a ella también, diciéndole:

- Oh vamos, Robin, deja de decir esas tonterías… deja de pensar en lo peor, y entremos… ese idiota vendrá y te darás cuenta que ya nada es difícil.

Franky sujeta a Robin de la mano y entra con ella en el restaurante, celebrando un brindis con los demás amigos y particulares, olvidando el problema que les estaba preocupando.

Desde lo lejos, estaba acercándose Zoro con su traje de ejecutivo, junto con su abrigo negro y pesado, ya que estaba haciendo demasiado frío en París. Sus palabras estaban agotándose en sus pensamientos, y es cuando al estar cerca del restaurante, Zoro se dice a sí mismo:

- No puedo creer como es que yo mismo me vi en esta situación… ojalá fuese tan fácil todo esto.

Las calles estaban mostrándose estrechas en medio de todos los demás caminantes, y mientras caminaba en la acerca del frente del restaurante, Zoro se da cuenta que dentro del restaurante, estaban todos ellos, celebrando de modo muy peculiar. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper, hacían sus idioteces habituales. Sanji quería ligar con Chanelle y con Nami al mismo tiempo, ellas mostrándose molestas por esto. A un lado de ellos estaba Franky bailando sin los pantalones y Kaya se reía junto con Robin. Sí, así es. Ahí estaba la bella Robin, riéndose como esas veces en las cuales el mismo Zoro disfrutaba ver, ya que le traía una paz en su corazón.

- Que hermosa es Robin cuando sonríe.

Desde afuera, Zoro estaba con sus manos metidas a los bolsillos, y por muy sorprendente que esto fuese, una pesadez comenzó a carcomerle el pecho, sintiéndose que no tenía aire. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿No debería estar contento por eso? Pero Zoro se daba el lujo de estar así. Tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y desde adentro, aun no se habían dado cuenta que este estaba viéndoles desde afuera.

Zoro comenzó a entender que esa felicidad que estaban compartiendo sus amigos, era una que no quería destruir con lo que él estaba sintiendo, y en especial con Robin, la mujer cuyo amor comenzaba a tomar fuerza desde lo más profundo de su corazón. No quería arruinar esa felicidad que estaba viendo con sus ojos. Ya estaba sintiéndose como si él ni siquiera debería figurar con ellos.

- No, no puedo hacerle esto.

Después de todo tiene razón en sus palabras. Se veía hermosa, resplandeciente, como nunca una mujer representaba su belleza enunciada en esa alegría y gozo. Zoro baja la mirada y se mantiene reacio a querer seguir mirando. Preferiría tener que guardar este último recuerdo de Robin en su mente, y en silencio, cruza la acerca y decide irse de ese lugar. La decisión de Zoro ya estaba tomada. Ya escogió un camino.

Desde adentro, de pronto, Robin comenzó a tener una corazonada extraña y decide mirar hacia donde Zoro estaba parado hace unos minutos. Franky se da cuenta de la repentina reacción de Robin y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede Robin?

Al instante se lleva la mano al pecho y camina hacia afuera del restaurante. Mirando hacia los lados, tuvo una extraña sensación y es cuando ella misma se dice:

- Zoro… estuviste aquí.

Franky sale y ve que Robin estaba sacando el teléfono y estaba llamando a alguien, y ese alguien era Zoro, pero no le estaba contestando.

Los minutos pasaron y Zoro estaba regresando hacia la casa de madame Depardieu. Había tomado un taxi y estaba afuera con el motor en marcha. Cuando Zoro estaba entrando, alza la mirada hacia arriba y ve que estaba sentada la ancianita de brazos cruzados, y este se detiene delante de ella en silencio.

- Robin me llamó… me preguntó por ti.

Zoro no dijo palabra alguna y subió las escaleras, bajando los equipajes que había traído consigo mismo, y estaba descendiendo las escaleras. Es cuando madame Depardieu se da cuenta de esto, y se levanta del mueble con la mano en el pecho, sintiéndose un poco triste.

- Veo que ya tomaste tu decisión.

El peliverde baja los equipajes por un instante, y suspira profundamente diciendo:

- La vi muy feliz… muy realizada por todo lo que estaba viviendo… no puedo arrebatarle eso…

Alzando la mirada hacia madame Depardieu, Zoro suspira sintiéndose aun mucho peor.

- No puedo… simplemente no puedo.

- Entonces eso significa que te irás.

- Así es.

La anciana luego de un silencio, se dirige lentamente hacia Zoro, y expande sus brazos, envolviéndose en un abrazo de despedida ante este muchacho que le había devuelto la sensación de madre consejera. El peliverde jamás olvidará todo lo que ella había hecho por él, y del modo en cómo le había recibido en su hogar. La anciana sostiene el rostro de Zoro con sus manos y derrama lágrimas de tristeza, diciéndole:

- Cuídate mucho, Zoro… escríbeme cartas cuando puedas… o llámame… recuerda que este siempre será tu hogar, hijo.

Zoro sonríe gracias a esto, y es tiempo de irse. Este sostiene sus maletas y las sube al taxi, para luego emplear un largo camino hacia el aeropuerto. Madame Depardieu veía como este le alzaba la mano en señal de despedida, y como estaba dirigiéndose hacia el aeropuerto, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Los minutos pasaron en la casa de madame Depardieu, y siendo exactamente las nueve de la noche, había llegado un Corvette, que desde ese auto, estaba bajando Franky y Robin, los cuales estaban entrando a la casa de la anciana, y ambos se dan cuenta que todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, excepto las de la cocina.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí, Robin?

- No veo a Zoro.

Pero ambos ven a madame Depardieu en la cocina, bebiendo te de un modo muy desanimado. Robin camina hacia ella en silencio y teme lo peor.

- ¿Madame? ¿En dónde está Zoro?

Ella sin voltear hacia Robin, coloca la taza de té en la mesa y suspira diciendo:

- Se ha ido… se ha ido a Japón.

Robin siente esta noticia como le estaba cayendo en su corazón y lentamente estaba sintiéndose muy triste, y se estaba dirigiendo hacia los muebles, sentándose en uno de ellos, llorando desconsolada. Franky camina en silencio hacia ella y se sienta al lado, sirviéndole de hombro para llorar. Estaban en silencio, porque hasta ahora no se habían dado cuenta que Zoro era un amigo que no querían que se fuese, y Robin sentía que el corazón se le estaba haciendo pequeño por esto.

En el aeropuerto, Zoro estaba aun sentado en el taxi, y su vista estaba ida a un lado. No se sentía muy bien por esta decisión que había tomado de modo brusco.

Se estaba bajando del taxi hacia el aeropuerto, teniendo sus maletas en sus manos, preparándose para salir, y es cuando se detiene dentro del aeropuerto, viendo los muchos parisinos y otros turistas quienes entraban y salían de ese lugar como si fuese un hormiguero alborotado. Zoro le da poca importancia a esto, y se encamina hacia el siguiente vuelo que le estaba destinado de nuevo hacia Japón.

Los minutos pasaron y este ya estaba abordando el primer vuelo nocturno de regreso a su hogar. Estando sentado a un lado de la ventana, viendo como este avión estaba emprendiendo vuelo hacia Japón, el peliverde tenía en su mano, las fotos que se había tomado con Robin en el centro comercial, incluyendo las que se tomó con ella en el Louvre. Las contemplaba con una sonrisa entristecida, que le estaba doliendo en vez de hacerle sentir bien.

- Adiós Robin… espero que seas feliz con la persona que ames.

Y guardando las fotos en su pesado y oscuro abrigo, Zoro se recuesta en el sillón del avión, y desvía sus ojos hacia la ventana viendo como desde lo lejos la ciudad estaba desapareciendo de su vista. Estaba en camino a casa, sintiéndose con el corazón mucho más entristecido que como regresó. El dolor en su corazón estaba muy lejos cada vez de verse terminado… era evidente que este punto sería determinante entre Zoro y Robin… la verdadera carga apenas estaba empanzando entre estos dos.


	27. Los Recuerdos que Vivifican

Un silencio estaba haciendo en ese frío aeropuerto. Por extrañas razones, en Tokio continuaba un clima demasiado frío y lluvioso. Todos los que estaban esperando a sus allegados en viajes aguardaban, temblando de frío, y entre esos muchos japoneses estaba caminando en silencio, un hombre de cabellos verdes, el cual estaba con la mirada oscurecida.

Zoro caminaba directamente hacia la salida del aeropuerto, y mientras se colocaba su abrigo negro, se detuvo en la parada de taxis, mirando hacia el cielo, suspirando con sus ojos cerrados.

- He vuelto a casa… pero no igual.

Habiendo dicho esto, Zoro desvía su mirada a un lado y se encamina hacia un taxista que le ayuda a guardar sus equipajes en la maletera del auto, para luego subirse con un estado de pesadez que nunca en su vida había experimentado. Estaba seguro que todo lo que vivió en París, fue quizá otra de sus interminables pruebas que se han cruzado en su camino, para ver quizá el mundo de un punto de vista distinto.

Mientras estaba rodando por las calles de la ciudad, Zoro estaba pensando a cada momento en los recuerdos bellos que disfrutó mientras estaba en París. Le llegaba a la mente como si fuese una sensación que le estaba consumiendo los pocos momentos felices que disfrutó estando allá, aunque desgraciadamente quizá para él, ya era tarde.

El chofer se da cuenta de la apariencia en el rostro del entristecido y serio Zoro, atreviéndose a preguntarle:

- ¿Mal día, señor?

Este reacciona ante la pregunta, cortando los pensamientos y pregunta:

- ¿Dijo algo?

- Sí, que si tuvo un mal día.

- ¿Mal día?

Recostándose sobre el espaldar del asiento trasero del auto, Zoro deja salir una pequeña risa ahogada, resonando su garganta al mismo instante, diciendo:

- Mal día, mala terapia, mal momento para conocer amigos… y mal momento para estar pensando en otra mujer cuando no deseo hacerle daño.

- Parece que usted no disfrutó de sus vacaciones como se debía, ¿No es así?

- Hasta cualquiera pudiese saber eso.

Y volviendo nuevamente hacia su camino, el taxista decide quedarse callado para no tener que hacer preguntas que incomodasen a Zoro, el cual estaba deseando que todo hubiese sido de otra forma

Los minutos pasaron y mientras entraba en un camino largo, con jardines enormes, Zoro se estaba dando cuenta ya que estaba cerca de la mansión del señor Koshiro. Desde adentro de la mansión, el maestro de Zoro estaba escribiendo unos códices y unos kanjis en pergaminos, hasta que se siente interrumpido por el motor de arranque de un vehículo. Sin si quiera levantarse, Koshiro tiene un extraño presentimiento y es cuando se asoma hacia la ventana y se da cuenta que hay un taxi detenido.

- ¿Quién será?

Abajo, en la entrada de la mansión, estaba descendiendo del taxi, el mismo Zoro, con sus equipajes en mano, entrando por el portón principal, permitido por los vigilantes, quienes saludaban con extrema reverencia al peliverde silencioso. Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada principal, Zoro no se percata que estaba en ella, el maestro Koshiro, sonriente por la llegada de su alumno.

- Maestro Koshiro, que sorpresa.

- No Zoro, la sorpresa es mía cuando no pensé que regresases tan rápido.

Dándose cuenta de la expresión facial de Zoro no era la misma que cuando se fue, este decide cambiar su sonrisa de alegría por una que le hacía calmar el corazón de su alumno.

- Aunque veo que hay cosas en tu corazón que deseas hablar a tu momento.

Y habiendo escuchado esto, Zoro le pasa por un lado al maestro Koshiro y se dirige hacia los pasillos de la mansión, manteniendo su rostro sombreado en los ojos, diciendo:

- Sí, a su momento… ahora solo quiero dormir… fue un día largo.

Koshiro estaba de brazos cruzados viendo como Zoro estaba ascendiendo por las escaleras directamente hacia su habitación, y este solamente bajaba la mirada, intentando ver qué era lo malo que le estaba ocurriendo a su alumno.

Zoro estaba entrando a su habitación específica, y arrojó los equipajes a un lado, estando casi molesto e incomodo con lo que había ocurrido. Luego de su momentánea molestia, se sienta en la cama y baja la cabeza, rascándose los cabellos, suspirando con molestia en su rostro.

- Maldición, detesto sentirme así… me siento como un estúpido.

Alzando la mirada, Zoro comienza a tener un leve recuerdo de cuando estuvo con Robin en el centro comercial de Galeríes Lafayette, tomándose las fotos en la cabina. Ahí estaba con su mirada fija hacia una dirección, pensando en la única mujer que en París le dio un significado a su vida, luego de las tristezas acumuladas.

Al instante, una leve sonrisa fue mostrada en el rostro de Zoro, sin decir absolutamente nada, y es cuando las puertas de la habitación se abren bruscamente, apareciendo los dos fieles amigos y alumnos del peliverde; Johnny y Yozaku.

- ¡Zoro, maldito bastardo!

- ¡Has llegado por fin!

Estos dos chicos se lanzaron encima de Zoro, golpeándolo de modo en jugueteo y fastidiándole como de costumbre. El peliverde se asoma entre estos dos, y se zafa de ellos, levantándose de la cama, diciéndoles:

- Par de idiotas… ya me extrañaba no verlos aquí al llegar.

Johnny se acuesta en la cama al lado de Yozaku, y suspira preguntando:

- ¿No llegaste demasiado rápido para estar aquí? ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

- Sí, es verdad… ¿Cómo te fue por allá?

Zoro desvanece lentamente su sonrisa y se cruza de brazos. Estos dos se dieron cuenta de esta expresión, y se levantaron abrazando a Zoro, llevándolo afuera de la habitación, diciéndole:

- Ven, bebamos algo de sake y hablaremos.

- Sí, tenemos mucho de qué hablar… ¿No es así?

Los minutos pasaron, y estos tres estaban en los jardines traseros del dojo. Zoro tenía un enorme botellón blanco con un kanji inscrito, y se lo empinaba como si fuese un sediento errante en el desierto.

- Demonios, ya estaba olvidando el sabor del sake blanco… y todo lo único que hice fue beber whisky.

Johnny se ríe por esto, y dice:

- Por un momento pensé que allá te la pasarías bien.

- ¿Y por qué insinúas que no fue así?

- Porque no te ves feliz, no te ves que ha sido reparador.

Yozaku se sienta al lado de Zoro, y se ríe preguntándole:

- ¿Y cómo son las chicas parisinas? ¿Son tan atractivas como dicen por ahí?

Pero es interrumpido por Johnny el cual le chita a su amigo, preguntándole más entusiasmado a Zoro.

- No, ¿Es verdad que el aroma de una mujer parisina es de maravilla? ¿Conociste gente por allá, incluyendo chicas nuevas?

Zoro veía a estos dos tan entusiasmados en querer saber todo al respecto, y este opta por reírse nada más, para luego seguirse empinando la botella enorme de sake.

- Chicos, tienen que ir allá y vivir sus propias experiencias… sí conocí personas nuevas, chicas y chicos… la pasé bien.

Ambos se miran al escuchar esta respuesta tan desanimada departe de Zoro, y resoplan diciendo:

- Como se nota que no sabes mentir, Zoro.

- Tu estadía allá debió ser una mala pasada para ti, ¿No?

Habiéndose terminado la enorme botella de sake, Zoro suspira sonriente y es cuando les dice:

- No saquen conclusiones de la que no conocen… si desean saber la verdad, aun no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente a Kuina, ni siquiera sacármela de mi corazón, como si fuese un destapador.

Este se levanta de modo repentino de donde se encontraba sentado con sus dos amigos, y arroja el botellón a un lado, yéndose y diciéndoles:

- Después de todo hay cosas que no van a cambiar nunca, par de idiotas.

Y habiendo dicho esto, se fue de los jardines. Dentro de la mansión, Koshiro estaba notando como estaba dirigiéndose Zoro hacia su habitación, mientras estaba subiendo las escaleras. El peliverde subía y por un momento baja la mirada hacia los escalones quedándose muy serio y disminuyendo la prisa, deteniéndose finalmente.

Estaba parado justamente en donde según el relato que le dio a Robin en París, había quedado tendida Kuina muerta luego del accidente. El peliverde no paraba de mirar ese rincón de las escaleras, y se visualiza justamente como ese momento en el que estaba sosteniendo el cadáver de su amada, y reacciona desviando la mirada a un lado, luego de cerrar sus ojos y llevar su mano hacia su frente.

- ¿Los recuerdos aun siguen en tu mente, turbando tu tranquilidad?

Zoro desvía su mirada hacia atrás, y ve al maestro Koshiro con sus manos sujetas detrás de sí mismo, sonriendo como de costumbre.

- Maestro, solamente estaba pensando en… en cosas.

- No, no es una cosa solamente…

Estaba ascendiendo los escalones, deteniéndose al lado de Zoro, y baja la mirada diciendo:

- Aquí en donde estamos parados, yacía el cuerpo sin vida de mi hija… ¿Acaso me dirás que soy un mentiroso al querer ocultar lo que pensabas?

Por reverencia y respeto, Zoro estaba temblando en sus labios y baja la mirada, mientras le estaba pasando por un lado su maestro, el cual estaba al final del escalón, de espaldas de él.

- Discúlpeme maestro… no quise decirle eso.

- No importa, veo que aun es difícil para ti, olvidar lo que pasó… como sea, a mí nunca me engañarás con tus sentimientos ocultos por tu rudeza… eres muy fácil de discernir, y veo a través de tus ojos, muy fácilmente.

Y mientras estaba caminando por los pasillos, le dice:

- Sígueme.

Zoro suspira profundamente y se dispone a seguir a su maestro, el cual lo guiaba hacia un espacio grande de entrenamiento. Luego de haber entrado y cerrado las puertas, Koshiro le pregunta:

- ¿Tus habilidades siguen siendo intactas?

El peliverde se saca las botas y mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero, decía:

- No, reconozco que en París, las cosas cambiaron mucho.

- ¿En serio? Así que en todas estas tres semanas y media, no entrenaste nada.

- Es una pena.

Koshiro estaba asomado directamente hacia un altar pequeño, que tenía una serie de katanas, en la cual él tomando dos de esas, se da la media vuelta hacia Zoro, diciéndole:

- Cuando tengas tiempo… necesito que vuelvas nuevamente a ser el mismo de antes… quiero que estés…

Y al decir esto, desde una distancia de veinte metros hacia Zoro, Koshiro le arroja una katana blanca, viendo que este le sostenía con firmeza, para luego terminar la frase diciendo:

- Energizado.

Zoro se da cuenta que este le estaba invitando a un duelo rápido, y sin decir nada, se coloca la vaina en su costado y se coloca en guardia con la espada en mano, usando una posición de samurái medieval. Koshiro solamente estaba de pie, con la katana envainada, esperando el ataque del peliverde, el cual se dispuso a atacarle, recibiendo el impacto de la enorme fuerza de Zoro sosteniendo el arma con las dos manos, con solamente una sola mano sostenida en la katana y sin cambiar su posición firme y erguida.

- Tu fuerza sigue siendo la misma, Zoro.

Mientras le estaba resistiendo, Koshiro hace un movimiento con su katana y repele a Zoro hacia atrás, quedando a una distancia lejana, para verle colocarse de guardia de nuevo.

- Nada de mi entrenamiento y mi habilidad ha cambiado… soy el mismo.

- Ya veo.

Al instante, Koshiro se dirige a atacar a Zoro con veloces movimientos, los cuales el peliverde detenía con mucha rapidez y precisión. Ambos estaban midiendo fuerzas, pero en un descuido, Zoro queda con la katana apuntando el rostro de Koshiro, pero su maestro le estaba tocando el pecho justo en el corazón con la punta de su espada.

- También quiero saber cómo te fue allá en París… y quiero saber una cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa es, maestro?

- ¿Por qué regresaste tan rápido?

En ese momento, Zoro baja la katana y le da la espalda a Koshiro, desahogándose en lo que tenía en su corazón.

- Mi camino está cada vez más nublado que de costumbre… siento como si los problemas que me estaban atosigando antes de irme, hubiesen empeorado al regresar.

- Entonces, no sirvió el haberte ido a París.

- No sé qué clase de cura estaba esperando que remediase mi corazón allá en París, pero sé que como vi cosas muy buenas, me había hecho sentir distinto esta vez.

Koshiro envaina la katana y se dirige hacia el altar para colocarla de nuevo, y es cuando dice:

- Zoro, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te envié a París para que encontraras una cura?

Esta pregunta sorprendió demasiado a Zoro. El ceño estaba fruncido al punto de inclinar su cabeza a un lado, preguntando:

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- Nunca te dije que fueses para allá como una cura de tus penas.

- Usted me dijo eso…

Zoro camina directamente hacia Koshiro y se le acerca diciéndole:

- Usted me preguntó que si me atrevía a ir allá, para sanar mis heridas y la pérdida de Kuina… ¿No fueron esas sus palabras exactas?

- Así es, lo reconozco… pero esa no fue la verdadera razón, Zoro.

Koshiro se da la media vuelta y se queda de frente a Zoro, diciéndole:

- Mis palabras también fueron exactamente otras, y quiero ver si las recuerdas.

- Lo lamento maestro, estaba tan adolorido que ni siquiera me atrevo a mentalizar lo que dije anteriormente… aunque haya sido un mes lo que pasó.

Luego de decir esto, Zoro estaba mostrando una expresión de desesperación, pero Koshiro le pasa por un lado, colocándole la mano en el hombro y soltándole al mismo instante.

- Fueron muchas cosas las que te dije esa vez, antes de pedirte que te fueses… te dije algo muy importante, que me doy cuenta que aun no puedes recordar.

- ¿Qué dije, maestro? Por favor, recuérdemelo.

- Justo después cuando te dije que quería que volvieses a ser el mismo espadachín que cuando estaba Kuina viva… quiero que logres tus sueños y…

Koshiro se detiene sonriente y voltea hacia Zoro, recordándole:

- Ahí es la parte en la que esperé que estuvieses enfocado.

Zoro baja la mirada hacia el suelo y se lamenta de no poder recordar absolutamente nada. Koshiro se da la media vuelta y se retira de ese lugar, dejando al peliverde con sus conflictos mentales.

Habiéndose quedado solo en el salón, Zoro alza la mirada mostrándose esta vez un poco más entristecido, pero no permitió que ni siquiera una lágrima le saliese de su rostro, porque no estaba pretendiendo sentirse débil. Si hay algo peor que estar sintiéndose triste era estar sintiéndose débil. Era uno de los pensamientos que Zoro había incubado en su mente al pasar de los años, haciéndole ver que su camino se trataba de una severidad y de una firmeza.

Lentamente envainaba la katana, y caminaba a suaves pasos, dirigiéndose hacia el altar en el cual estaban todas las armas usadas en ese salón, pero cuando había llegado al altar, Zoro se detiene en silencio, recordando como entrenaba con Kuina.

Su memoria le estaba llevando a un instante en el que luego de un duro entrenamiento, Zoro y Kuina se sientan en el suelo, cansados y fatigados. Las paredes estaban hendidas, incluyendo algunos lugares determinados del piso.

- Maldición, hemos roto todo el lugar.

- Eso pasa cuando te mueves muy bruscamente.

- Claro, cortar el suelo… ¿Es posible eso, mi amor?

- Por supuesto, Kuina.

Zoro se estaba dando la media vuelta, quedando encima de Kuina, sonriendo ambos por esto. Seguido de un enternecedor beso, Zoro le dice:

- Juro que a cada momento en que necesites de mi ayuda, yo te ayudaré… y te compensaré con un dulce y delicado beso.

Kuina se ruboriza en el suelo, y cierra sus ojos sonriendo y diciendo:

- ¿En serio? ¿Cuánto me amas?

- Te amo tanto que te digo que eres mi verdadero amor, que eres esa voz tan dulce que hace que todo lo que yo haga sea sacado de lo mejor de mí… eres mis alas para volar, y eres mi brisa que pasa encima de ellas, te extraño cada noche cuando cierro mis ojos.

- ¿Qué más?

- ¿Qué más? Bueno, pones mis sentimientos en calma, y detienes mis lágrimas recordándome el amor, sanas mi corazón, me llenas de esperanza al decirme que me necesitas cerca.

Y quedándose en silencio por un instante, Zoro se mantiene pensativo, y luego concluye diciendo:

- Tú lo eres todo para mí, eres el amor de mi vida.

Kuina siente derramar unas lágrimas de alegría por esto, y besa nuevamente a Zoro, mostrando una entrega mucho mayor que la anterior, y es cuando Zoro regresa de sus pensamientos.

Sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando no seguir en esos pensamientos, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Todos mis sueños y mis pasiones estaban en tus manos, Kuina… ¿Cómo olvidarte tan fácilmente?

Mientras decía esto, las manos le estaban temblando, y se da la media vuelta, sacando la katana y tomando otras dos más, para emplear su técnica del Santouryu, la cual le identificaba como algo especial.

Haciendo sus movimientos rutinarios como eran de costumbre, Zoro se veía muy entregado, intentando curar su mente de los recuerdos de su desaparecida Kuina, y por sorpresa esos pensamientos eran reemplazados por la imagen de Robin. Esas memorias que aun estaban incrustadas en su mente, pero aun más incrustadas en su corazón, siendo el lugar en donde deberían estar por siempre.

- Robin… ¿Por qué pienso en ti, en estos momentos?

No estaba deteniéndose en sus movimientos con sus katanas, así que ignoraba lo que estaba pensando, y se entusiasmaba mucho más. Lo que Zoro no estaba percibiendo, era que al pensar en Robin, los recuerdos de Kuina estaban disipándose y el lugar no le estaba remembrando nada relacionado con ella.

Al mismo tiempo los movimientos del peliverde eran mucho más equilibrados y balanceados cuando pensaba en la bella morena, y se sentía mucho mejor, por cuestiones obvias en su corazón.

- Demonios, estoy recuperándome.

Ahí es cuando se siente más libre, más energizado, más como él, sin limitantes y sin problemas. Luego recuerda ese momento único y especial que sustituyó todos los recuerdos de Kuina, cuando estaba en la Place Jean XXIII, momento único en el cual besaba a Robin, con esa pasión y esa entrega que ni siquiera disfrutó antes.

Los movimientos de Zoro eran mucho más estilizados. ¡Joder! Como nunca lo había hecho, ahí es cuando estaba siendo muy determinante, y sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo movimientos mucho más complejos que los anteriores, solamente por tener en su mente los recuerdos de Robin. Sus mentiras no seguirían siendo aquellas que podrían engañarse a sí mismo, la realidad del asunto era que Zoro no podía encubrir el sol con una mano. Robin era su cura, su medicina… y es increíble como aun así, no pudiese comprenderlo de modo completo.

- Estos ataques me pueden servir para la siguiente competencia… ¿Cómo no se me habían ocurrido nunca?

¿Era necesario hacerse esa pregunta? ¿Acaso no era evidente que la musa de su camino como el mejor espadachín del mundo, era la dama de los perfumes, como una vez él la llamó? Esto solo probaba que en el recuerdo de su sueño, estaba equivocado al decirse a sí mismo que todos sus sueños y sus pasiones estaban en las manos de Kuina.

Habiendo terminado de hacer estos movimientos, Zoro se detiene bruscamente, quedando agachado con la pierna derecha extendida al frente, con la katana del brazo izquierdo hacia arriba y con la katana del brazo derecho colocada a solo un milímetro del suelo, luego de un movimiento repentino y brusco. ¡Voila! Estaba mejorando a cada paso agigantado y a cada recuerdo de Robin a la mente. Levantándose de forma erguida, Zoro envaina las tres katanas y las coloca de nuevo en el altar de las espadas, para luego darse la media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida del salón.

Estaba dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, y se estaba sacando toda la ropa, secándose con una toalla, luego de este entrenamiento brusco. Mientras estaba viendo uno de sus equipajes se dio cuenta de las cartas que estaban guardadas en uno de los bolsillos de esta misma.

- Las cartas de Robin… están guardadas conmigo.

Y al acercarse hacia el equipaje, Zoro abre el compartimento y saca las cinco cartas que ella le entregó en las estadías allá. Teniéndolas en su mano, Zoro cierra sus ojos con un poco de dolor, habiendo dejado atrás a Robin, y coloca de nuevo las cartas en su cama, yéndose de la habitación, sintiendo como aun así el recuerdo enardecido de la mujer de sus sueños todavía le estaba atosigando.

¿Creía Zoro que al haber huido de ella, los problemas desaparecerían? Que decepción, porque eso no pasará así… ahora es cuando las duras decisiones que tendría que tomar, estarían empezando para él.


	28. La Sexta Carta: Confía en el Amor

Dos días pasaron luego de que Zoro haya decidido regresar a Tokio de nuevo, para retomar la vida que anteriormente llevaba, escondida en los recuerdos del pasado. Estaba tratando de esforzarse de al menos poder hacer algo al respecto, pero mientras pensaba que su vida estaría equilibrada al regresar, sentía que inevitablemente gran parte de su corazón, se había quedado en París.

Se veía una mañana nublada, luego de haber llovido bastante en Tokio, y estaba Zoro caminando por las tranquilas calzadas empedradas del patio trasero del dojo del maestro Koshiro. Estaba un tanto preocupado y al mismo instante ansioso de querer saber que ha sucedido en París.

- ¿Por qué no puedo estar tranquilo? Me siento como un miserable y odio eso.

Luego de eso, detrás de él aparecen Johnny y Yozaku, quienes le abrazaron uno por cada lado y le decían:

- Oye Zoro, ¿Qué haces por aquí solo?

- ¿A dónde piensas ir?

Zoro se sorprende por esto, y es cuando se mete las manos en los bolsillos y continúa caminando por ese camino empedrado, diciéndoles:

- No, a ningún lugar… solamente estaba pensando en muchas cosas desde que salí de París.

Ahí es cuando Johnny se acuerda de unas cosas que había hablado con el maestro Koshiro y es cuando le pregunta con onomatopeyas de aclaratorias.

- Ah, ya veo… ¿Es verdad que conociste personas interesantes allá en París?

- Así es.

- ¿Y cómo eran ellos?

- Chicos, no quiero hablar de eso.

Ambos sueltan a Zoro del cuello y se disponen a caminar con él en silencio, hacia donde los pasos le estuviesen guiando. Sin haberse dado cuenta habían salido de la mansión de Koshiro, y estos tres caminaban en silencio directamente hacia un lugar distinto.

- Oye, Zoro… ¿Sabías que el maestro salió desde muy temprano hacia el cementerio municipal?

Esta noticia le hizo detenerse en seguida a Zoro, y voltea lentamente hacia Yozaku, quien fue el que le dijo lo relacionado.

- ¿Es hoy?

- Así es… salió muy temprano, te iba a avisar, pero tú no estabas bien y por eso fue que decidió dejarte para que aparecieses después.

Johnny resuena la garganta por un instante, y mientras veía al frente, dijo:

- Si deseas te acompañaremos hacia el cementerio, para que puedas visitar la tumba de Kuina.

Zoro oyendo todo esto, baja la cabeza y sonríe de un modo distinto, impregnando confianza esta vez. Parecía que ya había madurado y cambiado al respecto cuando le mencionaban el tema, pero se permitía la dicha de poder estar alegre.

- Ya veo… no es necesario, yo sé muy bien cuál es el camino y para eso preferiré ir yo solo.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso, Zoro? ¿No quieres que te acompañemos?

- No, no es necesario… gracias por su preocupación, muchachos.

En ese instante, Johnny y Yozaku se detuvieron y dejaron a Zoro dirigirse hacia el cementerio en el cual estaba enterrado el cuerpo de Kuina. Ambos amigos se dan la media vuelta y se regresan directamente al dojo, pero el peliverde estaba caminando con una determinación distinta.

Los minutos habían pasado y Zoro estaba cruzando una colina verdosa, y ahí estaba el cementerio. Levemente recuerda cuando estaba andando el mismo día en que murió Kuina y le estaban llevando a su santo sepelio. Reaccionando de modo distinto, el peliverde se muestra de un modo distinto.

- Aquí estoy, luego de un largo mes… y yo que pensé que no llegaría hasta acá.

Al instante, se da cuenta que estaba cerca de la tumba de Kuina, y no observó a su maestro por ningún lado. Luego de echar un vistazo a los lados, Zoro se dice a sí mismo:

- El maestro de seguro ya se habrá ido.

Ahí estaba Zoro. Delante de la tumba de su amada perdida Kuina. Este estaba de pie, con sus manos metidas en su abrigo pesado y oscuro, sintiendo la helada brisa que le pasaba por el rostro serio del hombre que una vez amó a quien estaba sepultada en sus narices. Zoro permanece viendo la tumba y dice:

- Hola Kuina, mi amada Kuina… he aquí de nuevo he regresado, cuando muchos no creían que podía levantarme de esta caída terrible.

Este comienza a suspirar de un modo muy profundo, y lentamente se va postrando y diciendo:

- Qué tontería al pensar que yo nunca podré ser feliz en situaciones como esta, porque siendo así el caso… por un instante me di cuenta que nunca imaginé volver a ser feliz luego que te fuiste.

Mientras Zoro decía esto, se sacó los anteojos Ray Ban y se quedó viendo la tumba con silencio y con apaciguamiento desequilibrado, diciendo:

- Me es difícil poder vivir sin ti y sin siquiera poder reconocer por qué es que me has dejado así de rápido… y lo peor es que me he culpado de tu muerte y eso me hace sentir miserable.

Zoro alza la mirada al cielo y suspira profundamente de nuevo, colocando la mano derecha encima de la lapida que tenía la imagen de un ángel entristecido con sus alas abiertas.

- Todos los que conozco creen que estoy loco al querer culparme por tu muerte, pero en realidad me culpo a mi mismo por no querer liberarme de esa carga que es la única que me mantiene pensando en tu recuerdo… ya no quiero vivir así, ya no quiero sentirme más miserable… quisiera que me mostraras el camino correcto.

Estaba a punto de colapsar en llanto, pero este cierra sus ojos, presionando esas lágrimas que no debían salir, porque ya había llorado lo suficiente por ella. De pronto, su mente le estaba trayendo los recuerdos de la hermosa Robin, la cual no dejaba de salírsele de la mente. Sus ojos se abren repentinamente como si fuese algo que le sorprendiese.

- ¿Robin? ¿Por qué de pronto pienso en ella?

Y bajando la mirada hacia la tumba, dice:

- ¿Acaso es la solución a mis problemas? Tiene que serlo.

Zoro sorprendentemente se levanta del suelo y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro, ya de modo gracioso mientras se mantenía pensativo, conversando con la lápida.

- ¿Por qué de pronto cuando necesito soluciones, pienso en Robin? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto en todo esto? No lo comprendo.

Y deteniéndose, señala a la lápida, preguntando:

- ¿Acaso quieres que sea feliz con ella?

Al decir esto, un trueno sonó en los cielos, preparando el ambiente para que empiece a llover. Zoro alza la mirada al cielo y siente ganas de sonreír, porque parecía ser una misma inspiración y una misma respuesta que le estaba siendo explicada del mismo cielo.

El peliverde se apresura a regresar de nuevo hacia la mansión, pero mientras estaba retornando por el mismo camino que este mismo tomó. Sintió deseos de sacar su teléfono, y por sorpresa estaba buscando el número de celular de Robin, decidiéndose a llamarla.

- Tengo que hacerlo… tengo que saber de ella.

Y mientras estaba marcándolo, esperaba a que le contestase. Por otro lado, en París, un ambiente de amor que dejó una historia inconclusa de este mismo sentimiento imperecedero, estaba el teléfono de Robin, sonando en la mesa de luz en su habitación. La morena estaba acostada, durmiendo, era una hora completamente distinta, y esto la despertó.

- ¿Quién será?

De pronto, Robin al sujetar el teléfono y darse cuenta que era el numero de Roronoa Zoro, Robin se sentó apresurada en la cama, manteniéndose seria y sin decir nada. Estaba pensando demasiado al querer contestarle y decide no hacerlo, echando el celular dentro de la mesa de luz, cerrando el compartimento.

- No.

En ese momento, Robin siente como su entristecido corazón estaba tomando posesión de sus nervios, derramando lágrimas de tristeza, acurrucándose sentada, y sosteniendo su frente en sus antebrazos cruzados y sostenidos en las rodillas. Lloraba en silencio y gemía en susurro. Robin extrañaba a Zoro, lo amaba pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaba.

Ningún hombre debe hacer sentir triste a una bella mujer de bellos y honestos sentimientos como lo hizo Zoro con ella. Robin estaba esta vez llorando con mucho dolor, pensando que nunca debió estar tan aferrada a un hombre que jamás pensó que le daría la espalda. El teléfono seguía sonando y Robin alza la mirada viendo sobre la mesa de luz y prefiere dejar que siga sonando.

- Oh, Zoro… me haces mucho daño… pero me haces falta.

Y luego de esto se acuesta, acurrucada en una de las almohadas, llorando en silencio y en tristeza. Desde Tokio, Zoro estaba impaciente por no recibir las llamadas, y es cuando decide dejarle un mensaje en el buzón de mensajes. Suspiró profundamente para poder hacerlo y es cuando se determinó a decirle mientras caminaba de regreso a la mansión del señor Koshiro.

- Robin, soy yo… Zoro… no sé ni siquiera como empezar a decir esto, pero empezaré así…

Mientras caminaba, Zoro miraba hacia arriba, intentando discernir acerca de lo que iba a decir. Sus palabras estaban pasándole por la cabeza, cual prisionero en laberinto de piedra, aferrado a la salida que le llevaría a la salvación.

- Por un tiempo yo pensé que no había ningún injuriador entre nosotros, pensé en seguirte la pista ante todo y es cuando me di cuenta que en esta búsqueda, el humo se había despejado y para mi incredulidad, nunca hubo un injuriador hasta que me di cuenta que yo era el que te había perdido.

Al seguir caminando de regreso hacia la mansión de Koshiro, Zoro estaba sacando palabras que nunca imaginó poder sacar. Esto era solamente una premisa de todo lo que tenía que decirle a Robin, porque aun faltaba demasiado para seguir diciendo.

- Y creo que es seguro que nunca querrás volver a verme, y entiendo el por qué no querrías hacerlo… supongo que depende de mí, para encontrar una manera de poder llegar a ti.

Mientras decía esto, Zoro se sentía como algo estaba atragantándose en su garganta, siendo algo extraño que le cohibía de seguir diciendo las palabras que su corazón necesitaba decir para desahogarse. Estaba cada vez más cerca de la mansión de su maestro, y ralentizaba su paso para poder seguir diciendo:

- Y no puedo verte, no quiero imaginarte viendo cómo te acostumbras a vivir en medio de la perfección… lo sé, estoy perdido, ¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguna parte, si el sol siempre brilla de un solo lado? Hay cosas que nunca dejarán de ser la que son.

Sus pasos estaban cada vez más cerca de la mansión del señor Koshiro, estando delante de sus ojos. Zoro se detuvo porque quería esperar si Robin al menos se atrevería a contestarle el teléfono, pero no ocurría nada de esto. Zoro se desanima un poco, y no es de sorprenderse porque era algo que más o menos se imaginaría que pasaría. Así que suspirando de un modo distinto, el peliverde se detiene delante de la entrada a la mansión de su maestro y termina diciendo:

- Y hay una última cosa que tengo que decir al reflexionar sobre el lío de todo esto que he provocado… quiero que sepas que fue cobardía y no inseguridad la que me hizo apartar de ti, porque estaba tan asustado que me di cuenta que tú eras y estabas mucho mejor de lo que yo lo era y estuve.

Y antes de cortar la llamada, Zoro cierra sus ojos y logra decir:

- Lo siento, Robin… creo que es seguro decir que nunca más querrás saber de mí.

Finalmente Zoro decide que era lo último que este quería decir, y cuelga el teléfono para poder digerir esa extraña sensación en su cuello. Zoro estaba contrariado y a la vez estaba muy preocupado por como estuviese sintiéndose la bella morena en París.

Se le veía entrando a la mansión del maestro Koshiro, y estaba ascendiendo las escaleras, pero antes de subir, uno de los guardaespaldas del maestro, le llama diciéndole:

- Zoro, el maestro te necesita en la sala de estar.

Luego de irse, Zoro suspira profundamente y desciende las escaleras para encaminarse hacia la sala de estar. Haciendo entrada y reverencia a su maestro, Zoro ve que Koshiro estaba recostado a un lado de la chimenea mientras que dos sillones estaban de espaldas hacia Zoro.

- Maestro, ¿Qué desea?

Y desde la chimenea, Koshiro se muestra alegre y dice:

- ¿Vienes de la tumba de Kuina?

- Así es… estaba visitándole y me di cuenta que al mismo tiempo, me estaba sintiendo curado, maestro.

- Eso es bueno, y necesitarás más energía para quienes están aquí.

Zoro se dio cuenta que en las sillas de espaldas a él, había dos personas que estaban sentadas en silencio, y de procedencia desconocida. Koshiro se cruza de brazos y continua sonriente.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- ¿Por qué no los ves por ti mismo?

El peliverde se muestra más intrigado, pero cuando iba a acercarse, los sillones se dan la media vuelta y aparecen sentados dos personajes peculiares que hicieron que Zoro quedase boquiabierto y con el dedo apuntándoles, diciéndoles:

- ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes dos aquí?

Los que estaban sentados, eran nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Luffy y Sanji, sentados de piernas cruzadas y de brazos cruzados. Luffy sonreía como peculiarmente lo hace, mientras que Sanji estaba saboreándose una fina copa de sake blanco, diciéndole a Zoro:

- Hola, cabeza de marimo… ¿Pensaste que no te encontraríamos?

Y a un lado, Luffy deja de reírse y se levanta del sillón, dirigiéndose hacia Zoro y golpeándole repetidas veces la espalda mientras se reía, diciéndole:

- ¿En dónde te habías metido, cabrón? Nos haces falta en París… deberías regresar.

El maestro Koshiro se muestra muy sonriente y se estaba yendo, diciéndoles:

- Yo me retiro, de seguro tendrán mucho de que hablar.

Y cuando estaba cerrando la puerta de la habitación, Zoro se tranquiliza un poco y se cruza de brazos, preguntándoles:

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo mierdas me han encontrado?

Sanji se levanta del sillón luego de haberse bebido el sake, y se saca un cigarro, para luego encenderlo y expirar el humo de su boca.

- ¿Para qué haces preguntas de las cuales tú mismo conoces las respuestas, marimo de mierda?

- Debería patearte el culo, cocinero pervertido.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

- Cocinero pervertido.

Y justo antes que estos dos comenzasen con sus peleas habituales, Luffy les interrumpe, separándolos y mostrándose sonriente.

- Vamos chicos, no empiecen con sus peleas, cabrones… además, no es la razón por la que hemos venido.

Zoro se calma luego de escuchar esto, sintiéndose un poco curioso al respecto. ¿Qué era eso que Luffy se estaba refiriendo? Parecía ser algo importante.

- Un momento… ¿A que han venido?

- Muy simple, cabrón… te has ido de París y ni siquiera has avisado por qué mierdas lo has hecho.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Zoro cambió un poco el semblante y decide darse la media vuelta ante todos ellos, y se dirige directamente hacia la chimenea en silencio. Luffy y Sanji se miran el uno con el otro, concordando que se trataba de la mala decisión que tomó al querer ignorar y rechazar a Robin.

- Tenía que hacerlo en ese momento.

Sanji baja la mirada y pregunta:

- ¿Eso también involucra el hacer sentir mal a mademoiselle Robin?

- Nunca quise que eso pasara.

- Pues pasó, y debiste ser concienzudo al querer involucrarte con esa mujer, cuando ni siquiera te importaba.

- ¿Sigues pensando que eso es así?

- No lo sé, no nos has probado a todos que te importa.

Luffy decide intervenir y pregunta:

- Lo más importante es aun esto…

Sanji voltea hacia Luffy y Zoro percibe una noticia distinta en Luffy, y es cuando ambos esperaban que fuera a decir, pero definitivamente y sorprendentemente les dice:

- ¿Cuándo vamos a comer?

Sanji y Zoro, al escuchar esto, se caen al suelo por lo que dijo Luffy, y ambos se levantan hacia él, golpeándole la cabeza al mismo tiempo, mostrándose enojados y con los dientes afilados, diciendo:

- ¿Es que no piensas en otra cosa que no sea comer?

- Maldito pendejo, esperaba que me dijeses algo.

Y desde el suelo, estaba Luffy amoreteado y malogrado, diciendo:

- Lo fiento mufo… folo bomaba.

Luffy instantáneamente se levanta, y se rasca la cabeza, sonriendo de modo amplio y abierto.

- Vale, a mi no me va a amargar esa chorrada.

Es el momento en que estos tres estaban sentados mostrándose serios, aunque Sanji y Luffy esperaban escuchar las verdaderas razones por las cuales era que Zoro decidió regresar a Tokio sin más nada que decir.

- No es sencillo para mí explicarlo… creo que estaba actuando como un cobarde.

Zoro empezaba a abrirse con estos dos quienes resultaron ser los menos indicados para que les dijese sus razones ocultas.

- Robin es feliz con lo que hace y no necesita que aparezca en su vida cualquier pendejo que le arruine su futuro… yo estaba tan dañado que ni siquiera deseaba escuchar a nadie, y pensaba que eso no es algo que una vez desee escuchar.

El peliverde de pronto se levanta del sillón y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro, diciendo:

- Nunca en la vida imaginé el tener que arrepentirme de lo que hago, porque como el cocinero de mierda sabe, arrepentirse es algo que solo se hace cuando se siente uno derrotado, ¿No?

Sanji asiente con la cabeza, y continúa escuchando el relato de Zoro.

- Pero no sé por qué razón ni por qué demonios lo hago, pero me arrepiento de una sola cosa en toda mi vida.

- ¿Y eso que es, cabeza de alga?

- Me arrepiento de haber actuado como un mocoso impertinente con respecto a recibir los consejos y ayuda de mis amigos quienes siempre se preocuparon por mí.

- ¿Te sientes como la mierda, por haberlos desechado a un lado?

Zoro se sienta de nuevo y asiente con la cabeza, mientras su mirada estaba perdida en un lado. Sanji se saca otro cigarro y hace el mismo procedimiento, para luego decir.

- Entonces estás admitiendo que te equivocaste en todo… ¿Y qué es lo que piensas con respecto a la chica que perdiste? ¿Cómo se llama?

- Kuina.

- Sí, ella… ¿Qué piensas ahora de ella?

Este se lo piensa por un largo rato. Luffy y Sanji esperaban a que terminase de meditar y es cuando Zoro, luego de un largo silencio, logra decir:

- Ella significa un amor que tenía que dejar ir… por muy fatídico que suene.

Y luego de suspirar, mientras estaba con su mirada ida hacia un lado, siguió diciendo:

- Sé que a lo mejor no sería la clase de hombre sensible que soy por causa de eso, y es algo completamente incoherente… ella forma parte del pasado que una vez llenó mi vida de serenidad y de comprensión, aparte del amor, por supuesto.

Al oír esto, Sanji se siente con ganas de reírse, y es cuando dice:

- Vaya, así que el marimo de mierda sabe hablar directamente desde su corazón.

Pero este se enoja al escuchar esta burla descarada y se acerca a Sanji, muy contrariado diciéndole:

- Oye, no te pases, cocinero de mierda.

Luffy no paraba de reírse, pero mientas lo hacía se da cuenta que Zoro estaba hablando de un modo muy distinto, que ni siquiera imaginó el poder escuchar. Así que se resuena la garganta y dice:

- Bueno, ya paren… Sanji, no hemos venido desde el culo del mundo para decirle a Zoro todas estas cosas.

Sanji se calma y Zoro se vuelve a sentar en su sillón. El cocinero expiraba el humo de su cigarro, mientras recostaba su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando hacia el techo y es cuando pregunta:

- Es verdad… ahora que ya sabemos lo que significó Kuina, nos toca hacerte una última pregunta.

Zoro se rasca la cabeza y pregunta:

- ¿Ahora qué quieren saber?

De momento, Sanji y Luffy se echan hacia delante, acercándose mucho más al peliverde, haciendo que se sienta acorralado y ambos le preguntan al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Robin?

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Robin?

Zoro no lo podía creer. Lo que él menos pensaba o imaginaba que le estuviesen diciendo esa pregunta, estaban frente a él y ahí no había vuelta atrás. Tenía que responder esa pregunta tan honesta y tan evidente en esta situación. Zoro toma aire entonces y dice:

- Siento que ella es todo lo que me importa en estos momentos… que es la mujer que me importa para todo lo demás y que fui un idiota al dejarla.

Las palabras estaban dichas. No había mucha opción en este resultado, porque todo lo dicho es para que se cumpla. Sanji suspira contento y Luffy se ríe como siempre lo hace y dice:

- Bueno, creo que con eso es más que suficiente por ahora.

- Pero aun así, no me han dicho la verdadera razón por la cual han venido desde lejos hasta acá.

- Ah, claro, lo olvidaba…

Es cuando de pronto, Zoro se da cuenta que Luffy se estaba metiendo la mano en el traje que llevaba, y se saca lo que parece ser un sobre sellado. Ya se imaginaba por donde estaba yendo la cosa y Luffy se lo muestra delante de Sanji, diciéndole:

- Esto que ves aquí, es una carta que Robin quería entregarte en el restaurante de Sanji… pero como era de suponerse, no fuiste por cobardía o por temor estúpido.

Zoro se recuesta hacia atrás y se muestra sorprendido y ansioso al mismo tiempo, mientras escuchaba que Luffy le seguía diciendo:

- Creo que esta carta determinará algo en ti y eso es lo que Sanji y yo esperamos que ocurra… ya sabemos las verdaderas razones y aunque hayan sido insuficientes, esto te servirá para que al menos pienses que hacer lo que tengas que hacer, sea lo adecuado para ti… y para Robin.

Así que Luffy le extiende la carta a Zoro, y este lentamente extiende la mano hacia ella y la retiene para él. Sanji se dio cuenta que Zoro estaba muy nervioso y sugirió que a lo mejor necesitaría tiempo, y se levanta de la silla, apagando el cigarrillo.

- Bien, Luffy… quizá el cabeza de alga necesite tiempo a solas… salgamos de aquí.

Luffy se retira al igual que Sanji de la presencia de Zoro, y mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la sala, decían:

- Ya quiero ver como es la comida en este lugar… o a lo mejor si deciden que les prepare algo.

- ¡Sí, Sanji! ¡Carne, mucha carne!

- ¿Es que no piensas en otras mierdas que no sea la comida?

- No, solamente pienso en dos cosas… "come gratis todo lo que puedas" y "el segundo, tercero y cuarto plato, va por la cuenta"

Ambos se retiraron de ese lugar, de modo tranquilo y calmado. No estaban preocupados por nada al respecto. Finalmente Zoro estaba solo y con otra de las cartas de Robin, y no quiere seguir con este misterio y con esta intriga, y decide abrir la carta para leer lo que decía de la siguiente manera:

"Para mi amado amigo, Roronoa Zoro"

"La situación es cada vez más difícil de lo que imaginaba. Has llegado a una de las etapas más cruciales en las que el amor es cuestionado si falla o se atreve a seguir hacia delante. Reconozco que no tengo la menor idea de lo que es estar dudando acerca de amar y ser correspondido, al mismo tiempo sin tener la idea de lo que es perder a alguien que amas"

"Sé que a lo mejor estarás cansado de lo que el amor ha hecho contigo hasta los últimos días. Pensarás que estarás cansado de cómo te está pagando, sin gustarte el modo en la que te dice que es un consuelo las muchas veces anteriores y que escuchas cuando alguien te dice que te ama y que te quiere… dices esas palabras pero sientes que ni siquiera te pueden ver a los ojos"

"Ya te sientes cansado y sientes que no tienes oportunidad de seguir hacia delante y supones que ya está todo listo y que deseas irte y no continuar esperando, pensando que en el día futuro pueden problemas pero al menos sientes que puedes ver el cielo y respirar alivio, porque ya no quieres seguir adelante con eso, pero no es como tú crees que puede pasar, Zoro"

"El amor es una cosa que todos debemos vivir, no lo puedes desechar como si fuese algo que no necesitases. Mi amor, yo sé que a veces es difícil poder seguir adelante y mantener tus ojos sobre las esperanzas de la vida, cuando las cosas comienzan a ser difíciles, pero cuando te des cuenta que necesitas complementar ese dolor con un alivio, es cuando verás que los problemas que tanto tienes en la vida se irán y desaparecerán. No te desesperes con la soledad, la desesperanza y todos los problemas que atribulan tu corazón, cuando debería ser mío y tú estés alegre por esto"

"Zoro, cree en el amor con todo tu corazón, y no te apoyes en tu propio conocimiento de lo que crees que es cierto. Reconoce el amor en todos tus caminos y todas tus decisiones, y te darás cuenta cómo es que todos tus pasos y tu mente estarán en el camino correcto, enderezando tus veredas. No te preocupes por el mañana por que el amor siempre tiene todo el control, y tus cargas desaparecerán"

"Posdata: Zoro, solo cree en el amor y verás como tu corazón de uno u otro modo, estará indicándote que debes estar conmigo… mi amado"

Al terminar de leer esta carta, Zoro siente como literalmente las cosas estaban viéndose de un punto de vista completamente distinto. Tenía ahora una meta completamente distinta. Estaba sintiéndose como un hombre casi recuperado que había una sola cosa que tenía que hacer aun, y su camino es descubrir eso.

- Vaya, no lo supuse jamás… si tan solo hubiese deseado leer esta carta antes de poder irme.

Pero comenzaba a reprocharse porque comprendió que tan grave era el error que había cometido. Eso ya no le importaba, tenía un objetivo claro, y sabía exactamente qué hacer. Su sanidad mental y sentimental ya estaba completada, pero su determinante decisión apenas estaba comenzando.


	29. La Extraño, ¿Me Extrañas?

La situación estaba mejorando por un lado, haciendo que la claridad de muchas cosas nubladas fuese mostrada, para poder esparcir ese velo de oscuridad que no reflejaba ni hacía ver lo que en realidad siempre pudo haber sido evidente. Pero eso no significa precisamente que por otro lado, todo estaría bien, porque aunque era evidente, los corazones tristes no pueden sentir cuando se debe abrir nuevamente para alcanzar ese amor anhelado.

En París, las cosas no estaban bien. Las preocupaciones de parte de los demás por el bienestar de Robin, acrecentaban mas a cada hora en la que la bella morena no quería ni siquiera ver a nadie. Era algo evidente en esas situaciones. Pero por suerte de la vida, mientras Robin se encontraba en su departamento, específicamente en su habitación, se hallaba acurrucada en su cama, como si fuese una mujer que la hubiese abandonado en el altar; acompañada de Kaya y de Chanelle.

Estas dos chicas quieren demasiado a Robin y se preocupan por ella, intentando hacer todo por ella, para que pudiese animarse como era de esperarse. Mientras estaba abrazada de Kaya, Chanelle estaba trayéndole la comida a la cama, siendo las cinco de la tarde.

- Bien, la comida para la princesa… que tiene que estar fuerte.

Mientras Kaya acariciaba los cabellos de Robin, luego de recostar la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, le dice:

- Muy bien, amiga… aquí tienes… tienes que alimentarte.

- Sí, eso te hará una mujer más bella.

Robin estaba viendo el sacrificio que se estaban tomando sus amigas para animarle, y sonríe casi sin ánimos, sentándose de modo erguido y recibiéndole la comida a Chanelle, diciéndoles:

- Gracias amigas mías… como me han animado durante estos días.

Chanelle se sienta al lado de Robin, y le sonríe diciéndole:

- Tú harías lo mismo por nosotras y eso te caracteriza siempre.

En ese mismo momento, Kaya se levanta del lecho y se muestra muy emocionada, con otra noticia que quizá estaría alegrando a sus amigas, especialmente a Robin. Chanelle se da cuenta que Kaya estaba danzando de un lado a otro, muy alegre y se cruza de brazos, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Es verdad… estás danzando como si te hubiesen aceptado en el teatro de Moulin Rouge.

Pero Kaya se lanza acostada a la cama de Robin y suspira profundamente, diciendo:

- Usopp por fin me dijo lo mucho que me ama… ¿No es maravilloso?

Efectivamente esto hizo alegrar el día a Robin, incluyendo a Chanelle, la cual se levantaba sorprendida, diciéndose a sí misma:

- No lo puedo creer.

Robin fruncía el ceño y preguntaba mientras comía:

- ¿En serio, Usopp te dijo eso?

Revoloteando como una niña en el lecho, Kaya suspiraba muy emocionada y estaba conmocionada sentimentalmente. Era evidente que de todas, Kaya era una chica muy sensible y de sentimientos muy puros y nobles, sin querer decir que los de las demás no sean así.

- Sí, así me lo dijo… creo que definitivamente hice una buena elección en estar con ese narigón pretencioso y embustero.

Robin y Chanelle no lo podían creer y se miraban la una con la otra, riéndose por eso. Robin suspira de modo profundo y habiéndose terminado su cena, le dijo a Kaya.

- Felicidades Kaya, me alegro por ti.

- Sí, pero estoy a punto de darme cuenta de algo gratificante.

- ¿Y es que será?

- Que a lo mejor…

Como se quedó en silencio de un modo muy pintoresco, Robin y Chanelle se sorprendieron porque se imaginaron algo específico. Chanelle es quien interrumpe y pregunta asombrada:

- ¿Te va a proponer matrimonio?

El silencio de la sonrisa en Kaya, fue respuesta suficiente para que estas tres mujeres gritaran emocionadas, cuales quinceañeras danzando con el chico de sus sueños.

Al instante, en la puerta estaban entrando Angélique y Nami, acercándose con unos sobres de invitaciones, pero lo guardan para no alterar a Robin.

- ¿Y bien? Nuestra querida amiga se ve bien.

- Eso es bueno, al menos ya está probando bocados.

Luego de ver el escándalo que habían provocado las chicas, estas dos se sorprenden y preguntan:

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Es cuando Chanelle se da la media vuelta y les explica a Nami y a Angélique la situación acontecida, diciéndoles:

- La noticia del año, la mejor hasta ahora… ¡Usopp le declaró su amor a Kaya y al parecer, le pedirá matrimonio!

Sorprendidas estas dos chicas también, se unen al jolgorio y los minutos pasan para que se tranquilicen, estando estas cinco chicas sentadas ya en la sala, mientras Robin ya estaba mucho más animada. Estaban bebiendo vino y se reían, planificando como sería la boda perfecta de Kaya. ¡Tonterías que chicas solamente hablarían cuando un hombre no está!

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo supondrías que te propondría matrimonio, Kaya?

- No lo sé, Chanelle… es muy difícil predecirlo de ese modo.

Robin estaba acurrucada en su mueble, y mientras bebía una copa de vino, preguntó:

- Pero recuerda que tienes que buscar el mejor momento, ¿No lo crees?

- ¿Cómo mejor momento?

- Tienes que adecuar el momento específico y especial para que Usopp te lo proponga.

Es cuando Nami recuerda la carta y les interrumpe diciéndoles:

- Lo siento chicas, pero quizá ese momento pueda ser adecuado, y eso es a lo que Angélique hemos venido en esta noche.

Estas dos chicas sacan unas cartas y la colocan en la mesa. Robin y Chanelle se intrigan por esto, y Kaya pregunta:

- ¿Y eso que es?

Angélique extiende su mano para leer una de las cartas, y la abre diciendo lo que estaba en el contenido siguiente:

- "A los propietarios de la misma, por medio de la presente carta, les hacemos la cordial bienvenida a la XXX fiesta de celebración en conmemoración a los más grandes entes culturales y patrimoniales de Francia, la grande. Conmemoración que se verá realizada en el Palacio de Versalles, por grato reconocimiento a los grandes invitados que nos acompañan, para el día 15 de Septiembre del mismo año" "Carta válida para siete personas"

Las chicas se asombraron al oír esto, y se dieron cuenta que solamente quedaban cuatro días para esta celebración, y que tenían que prepararse a esa fecha. Como era evidente Robin no se le veía muy animada al respecto.

- Chicas, tenemos que prepararnos para esa celebración… además tenemos dos invitaciones.

- Sí, la otra invitación se la daremos a Franky, para que cuente a Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper y a…

Nami se había dado cuenta que estaba a punto de mencionar a Zoro, pero se contuvo en silencio. Todas se miraron nerviosas, y es cuando Robin les aclara diciéndoles:

- Tranquilas chicas, ya eso tiene que dejar de afectarme… en algún momento.

Nami se disculpa con Robin y le dice:

- Lo siento, no quería de verdad molestarte pero…

Y es cuando finalmente tenía que interrumpir Angélique, la única de todas las chicas que no estaba de acuerdo que Robin siguiese pensando en Zoro, diciendo de un modo muy despectivo hacia el peliverde:

- Tranquila Nami, no tienes de que disculparte… no hiciste nada malo, aquí el único cabeza de chorlito que hizo daño a Robin fue ese Zoro, que suerte de la vida que se haya ido.

Chanelle comenzó a suspirar de un modo decepcionante y Kaya al mismo tiempo lo hace. Nami seguía sorprendida oyendo que Angélique seguía diciendo:

- De un modo u otro esto lo veía venir.

Pero es cuando Kaya interrumpe un poco atemorizada, diciéndole:

- Tranquila Angélique, este no es el momento de hablar al respecto.

- ¿Por qué no lo es? ¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos obviando el hecho de que Zoro fue un desgraciado insensible que le hizo daño a Robin?

Todas a excepción de Robin, bajaron las miradas suspirando mientras ella seguía diciendo estas cosas.

- De todos modos no me hace sentir bien a mí, el simple hecho que ese chiquilín sin escrúpulos ande actuando deliberadamente con los sentimientos de las mujeres… ahora ya veo por qué es que anda solo como un perro, porque nadie lo quiere… si tan solo nada de esto hubiese pasado, Robin no estaría en estas condiciones de chica entristecida… todo porque ese asno idiota jugó con ella, aparentando quererla y se comportó como un desgraciado.

Nami, Kaya y Chanelle desviaban sus miradas hacia Robin, la cual estaba viendo con mucha seriedad a Angélique, quien no paraba de hablar sandeces.

- Si ese idiota creía que iba a conseguir con Robin, todo lo que todos los hombres creen que consiguen en una mujer, pues estuvo muy equivocado… nunca me agradó ese oportunista, manipulador, sarcástico e irreverente…

Y finalmente, sin poderlo aguantar más, Robin golpea el suelo con la copa vacía que tenía en su mano, haciendo callar a Angélique, la cual estaba muy asombrada por esta actitud tan repentina. Las demás hicieron silencio y vieron como la bella morena estaba arrimándose hacia delante en dirección hacia Angélique, sabiendo que se descargaría finalmente hacia su amiga la cual no actuaba como una amiga, sino como una cizañera.

- ¡Maldición Angélique, ya basta! ¡Cállate por un momento, y no uses tu maldita lengua para andar diciendo estupideces!

Robin estaba levantada hacia Angélique, la cual se echó hacia atrás muy asustada por la actitud de ella. Kaya se levanta y sostiene a Robin, diciéndole suavemente:

- Ya Robin, cálmate… no te agites.

Angélique se asombra y se intenta disculpar con una excusa, diciendo:

- Robin, lo siento, no era mi intención… no puedo ignorar el simple hecho de lo que es aparente.

Nami interviene y le pregunta:

- ¿Y qué es lo que crees que es aparente?

- Que Zoro quería jugar con Robin.

- No tienes ni la remota idea de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos dos, como para que digas esas idioteces.

Chanelle decide intervenir de un modo determinante, y le dice a Angélique:

- Lo siento Angélique, pero parece que no tienes lugar en este departamento, en estos momentos… ¿Por qué no mejor te haces un favor, y cierras la boca y te largas?

Sintiéndose desesperada y con mucha preocupación por el modo en que sus amigas le estaban viendo, especialmente Robin, Angélique deja la carta y se levanta del sillón para irse del departamento. Robin se sienta de nuevo y se lleva las manos al rostro. Kaya y Nami se acercan a ver como estaba, preguntándole:

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- No te agites… recuerda que estamos aquí.

Robin termina por reírse de modo irónico, diciéndoles:

- No se preocupen, de todos modos, no vale la pena.

Chanelle se preocupa un poco más y pregunta:

- Disculpa que te pregunte, pero… ¿Zoro no te ha llamado?

Robin alza la mirada y se mantiene viendo fijamente hacia una dirección, y se acuerda de la llamada que le había hecho ayer, cuando estaba acostada y desanimada.

- De hecho, sí lo hizo.

Kaya y Nami se entusiasman esperando la respuesta de lo acontecido. Chanelle se acerca a Robin y se arrodilla ante ella, preguntándole:

- ¿Y? ¿De qué hablaron?

- De nada… no le quise atender.

En ese instante, Chanelle baja la mirada y siente que Robin se levanta hacia su habitación, en búsqueda de su celular, y revisa la gaveta de la mesa de luz, y saca el teléfono. La sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio que tenía más de 34 llamadas perdidas, todas de Zoro y un mensaje de voz. Mostrándoselo a Chanelle, le dice:

- Sí me llamó… lo hizo muchas veces.

Chanelle se sorprende al ver la cantidad de llamadas perdidas, y le pregunta:

- Siento curiosidad, ¿Por qué no le contestaste?

- Por miedo… no lo sé, quizá Angélique tenga razón, y no quiero estar sufriendo.

Nami suspira en forma de burla, preguntando:

- ¿Y desde lo más profundo de tu corazón, crees que Angélique tiene razón al decir que no le importabas a Zoro?

Esta pregunta hizo dudar a Robin al respecto, no podía asegurar que lo que dijo Angélique fue la verdad. Chanelle se da cuenta que hay un mensaje de voz, y pregunta:

- ¿Quieres escucha lo que él te dejó en el buzón de voz?

Y ahí estaban todas en silencio, esperando a ver que decía Robin, la cual ella miraba a una dirección, muy pensativa al respecto. Estaban a la expectativa, y Robin se rasca los cabellos, suspirando muy seria diciéndoles:

- Bah, que importa… a ver qué dice.

Chanelle activa el mensaje y lo coloca en altavoz para que todas escuchasen lo que Zoro le dijo a Robin desde Tokio, y comenzó.

- "Robin, soy yo… Zoro… no sé ni siquiera como empezar a decir esto, pero empezaré así…"

Ahí nuevamente estaba la voz del peliverde, que hacía darle un vuelco al corazón de la morena, la cual estaba atenta al igual que sus amigas a lo que estaría diciendo de la siguiente manera:

- "Por un tiempo yo pensé que no había ningún injuriador entre nosotros, pensé en seguirte la pista ante todo y es cuando me di cuenta que en esta búsqueda, el humo se había despejado y para mi incredulidad, nunca hubo un injuriador hasta que me di cuenta que yo era el que te había perdido"

Nami estaba mordiéndose las uñas al igual que Chanelle, mientras que Kaya estaba analizando las palabras, y finalmente Robin fruncía el ceño, intentando deducir que era lo que Zoro quería decir en esto.

Cuando escuchó que Zoro había admitido que le había perdido, Robin tragó saliva de un modo muy nervioso, y siguió oyendo el mensaje.

- "Y creo que es seguro que nunca querrás volver a verme, y entiendo el por qué no querrías hacerlo… supongo que depende de mí, para encontrar una manera de poder llegar a ti"

Nami y Chanelle, abren sus bocas en silencio, sorprendidas por esta determinación de Zoro al decir que dependía de él para encontrar el modo de llegar a Robin. ¡Finalmente estaba comprendiendo cual era su deber! Kaya se da cuenta que Robin tenía sus ojos acuosos, listos para derramar lágrimas de sentimientos encontrados.

Kaya acariciaba los cabellos de Robin y seguía escuchando el contenido del mensaje de Zoro.

- "Y no puedo verte, no quiero imaginarte viendo cómo te acostumbras a vivir en medio de la perfección… lo sé, estoy perdido, ¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguna parte, si el sol siempre brilla de un solo lado? Hay cosas que nunca dejarán de ser la que son"

Esto fue un poco extraño para comprender, pero Robin sí comprendía claramente lo que estaba diciéndole Zoro en ese mensaje.

- "Y hay una última cosa que tengo que decir al reflexionar sobre el lío de todo esto que he provocado… quiero que sepas que fue cobardía y no inseguridad la que me hizo apartar de ti, porque estaba tan asustado que me di cuenta que tú eras y estabas mucho mejor de lo que yo lo era y estuve"

Esta fue la mejor parte del mensaje. Todas en silencio estaban boquiabiertas a excepción de Robin, la cual le estaba temblando la boca, al escuchar estas palabras de Zoro. Una a una volteaba sus miradas hacia Robin, quien estaba abrazándose a sí misma, bajando un poco la mirada, luego de escuchar esta realidad que era la que estaba siempre a la vista en Zoro, y que todos lo supieron y que él nunca se dio cuenta al respecto.

Robin comprendía que Zoro estaba arrepentido de lo que estaba sintiendo. Reconocía que había provocado un problema por causa de su carencia al hablar sus sentimientos. Reconocía que la verdadera razón fue cobardía y que por eso no podía comprender la situación como era en realidad, creyendo que se trataba de inseguridad disfrazada de reverencia disimulada. Reconocía que siendo aun un hombre muy fuerte y severo, comprendía que estaba asustado por sentirse mal y que no quería proyectar eso en ella.

- "Lo siento, Robin… creo que es seguro decir que nunca más querrás saber de mí"

Al haber terminado el mensaje con esta última frase, todas las chicas se quedaron en silencio, viendo cómo reaccionaría Robin, la cual se estaba secando las lágrimas de tristeza, diciéndoles:

- Todo fue muy lindo… no lo sé, si tan solo Zoro se hubiese dado cuenta de esto antes de irse, yo estaría haciendo lo imposible para que él esté conmigo.

Chanelle la abraza y le dice:

- No te culpes, no sabía que te diría eso… esa es una buena noticia, Zoro se dio cuenta de su error.

- Pero eso no es suficiente.

- ¿Por qué no lo es?

Robin alza la mirada y mira hacia arriba diciendo:

- Porque Zoro no está aquí… no está aquí conmigo, diciéndome esas palabras en mi cara, y eso me duele mucho.

Finalmente, todas se quedaron en presencia sirviendo de consuelo para el corazón entristecido de Robin. Lo que era evidente entre estos dos, fue que ahora ya no era Zoro quien estaba con un corazón entristecido, sino que ahora era Robin y que esperaba que fuese Zoro el cual se esforzase en intentar remediar todo el daño que hizo.

En Tokio, siendo las diez de la noche, mientras los estudiantes descansaban y Sanji junto con Luffy se estaban divirtiendo en la cena con Koshiro, Johnny y Yozaku; por los jardines traseros, estaba Zoro sentado en una enorme peña, meditando en silencio. Esto formaba parte de su entrenamiento y no quería desperdiciarlo. Los minutos habían pasado luego de esa meditación, y Zoro se ve interrumpido por sus pensamientos, abriendo sus ojos y colocando las manos en la peña, mostrándose inclinado.

- No puede ser… no me puedo ni siquiera concentrar.

Este se baja de la peña y se encamina hacia la mansión, pero antes de entrar a su habitación, el maestro Koshiro le sale al encuentro en los pasillos, y sonriente le dice:

- Zoro, ¿En dónde estabas? No te vi en la cena con tus amigos.

Zoro baja la mirada al suelo y se rasca la cabeza, diciendo:

- Estaba intentando meditar, pero es más difícil de lo que yo creía.

- ¿Por qué? Eso siempre ha sido algo fácil para ti.

- Lo sé, pero…

Habiéndose quedado en silencio, se cohíbe de las palabras, para no querer irrespetar la memoria de Kuina delante de su padre, al mencionarle a Robin. El maestro Koshiro se da cuenta de algo escondido en Zoro, y le pasa por un lado en silencio, diciéndole:

- Zoro, acompáñame.

- Sí, maestro.

Y sin dudarlo, Zoro se da la media vuelta y le sigue hasta lo que resultó ser la habitación de meditación del maestro Koshiro, mostrándose tan majestuosa como si fuese una de las habitaciones del palacio de Buckingham.

Zoro caminaba detrás de su maestro, y se dirige directamente hacia unos cojines en el suelo, frente a una pequeña mesa con una tetera y dos copas grandes. Sentándose frente a su maestro, Zoro le pregunta:

- ¿Qué desea hablar conmigo, maestro?

Koshiro se soltaba la larga cabellera y se la sacudía, para luego tomar una taza de té, sirviéndole una a Zoro.

- Hay algo que aun tú y yo, no hemos hablado desde que llegaste… pero antes de eso, te daré una de las mejores lecciones que aprenderás en tu vida.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se muestra entusiasmado por esto, y se saca la chaqueta que tenía puesta, para quedarse en franelillas, sonriendo emocionado.

- Sí, maestro… estoy listo.

- ¿En serio lo estás?

- Sí.

Koshiro se da cuenta que Zoro cierra sus ojos en forma de meditación, y ese se empina su te, pero la sorpresa fue cuando este se servía otra, diciéndole:

- Con esto veré si estás concentrado para saber lo que oyes.

Al haberse servido la taza, Koshiro se la echa a Zoro en la cara, haciendo que este reaccionase, secándose la cara con la bebida caliente. Koshiro estaba de pie y se cruzaba de brazos, preguntando:

- ¿Estabas lo suficientemente concentrado, como para evadir esa taza de té caliente?

Zoro se levanta y se seca la cara, diciendo:

- No, no lo estaba… apenas estaba empezando a relajarme.

- Exactamente mi punto, Zoro.

- No entiendo.

Koshiro se sienta de nuevo y le hace la invitación a Zoro, aunque este al principio se mostraba dudoso y reacio a eso. Luego de sentarse con mucha precaución, escucha que su maestro le decía:

- No te relajas, porque estás preocupado… tu mente está en otro lugar y ni siquiera puedes esquivar el té que te arrojé, aun sabiendo que el sonido de la taza en mis dedos… Zoro, no te concentras, porque también estás desanimado… con preocupaciones y desánimos, ¿Quién podría estar concentrado?

Koshiro tenía razón en sus palabras. Zoro no estaba concentrado y es cuando decide confesar lo que sucedía.

- Maestro, no puedo estar concentrad, es porque mi mente todavía sigue en París… sigue allá, gracias a una chica que lo fue todo para mí.

El peliverde comenzaba a manifestar sus sentimientos y sentía que su respiración estaba acelerándose.

- Se trata de aquella chica la cual me mencioné aquella vez en que usted me llamó.

- Claro, la chica que es una directora general de una compañía de perfumes.

- Robin, ese es su nombre.

- ¿Y cuéntame…?

El maestro se servía otra taza de té, pero para bebérsela, luego de servirle una a Zoro y seguir preguntando:

- ¿Cómo está ella?

- No muy bien.

Zoro nuevamente se siente culpable por lo que le hizo a Robin, y lo confesó a su maestro.

- Ella se fijó en mí, y yo solamente la ignoré por lo que aun sentía por Kuina… ella resultó ser una mujer muy especial, muy maravillosa, ¡Dios, como era feliz junto a ella!

Mientras Zoro continuaba con el relato, Koshiro estaba comprendiendo que su alumno principal estaba mostrándose distinto, en señal de alegría y de gozo asombrado. Estaba comprendiendo que ya había dejado de seguir pensando en Kuina y que tenía que seguir hacia delante, y es cuando escucha que Zoro le dijo:

- Como desearía poder estar con ella nuevamente, pero después de meter la pata, no sé si quisiera verme.

Y sacando su teléfono, le muestra las fotos a su maestro de cómo es ella.

- Ella es Robin, una morena muy hermosa.

Luego de haber visto a Robin, el maestro Koshiro se sorprende, colocando el teléfono de Zoro en la mesa con la pantalla hacia abajo, le pregunta:

- Es una chica muy hermosa… ¿Por qué se te ocurrió la brillante idea de regresar y dejarla?

- Porque pensaba que le estaría haciendo daño, si seguía pensando en Kuina y no en ella… pero me equivoqué, ahora pienso mucho en ella y la extraño.

El maestro se muestra contento por esto, al punto que Zoro notase esta característica de su maestro, y le pregunta:

- ¿Y por qué está sonriendo?

- Por algo muy simple hijo… no importa cuando admitas tus errores, en vez de negarlos; no importa lo muy desconcentrado que estás, para poder meditar en el silencio; no importa cuánto te lo hayas negado ante la verdad aparente… tú amas a Robin, no importa lo mucho que lo niegues.

Zoro se queda callado, porque es la verdad, y es cuando se confiesa nuevamente ante una realidad a su maestro. La realidad que siempre estuvo latente en su vida, pero que al querer negarla, saldría de un modo u otro.

- Así es, maestro… me he enamorado de esa mujer.

- Ya lo veo.

Luego de esto, Koshiro se levanta del suelo y se dirige a la salida, deteniéndose justo en la puerta. Zoro se levanta del suelo y caminaba hacia su maestro, y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué debo hacer, maestro?

Koshiro se mantiene de espaldas y sonriente, justo cuando recuerda lo que le había preguntando cuando estuvo presente al regresar.

- ¿Aun no puedes recordar cuando te pregunté? Justo después cuando te dije que quería que volvieses a ser el mismo espadachín que cuando estaba Kuina viva… quiero que logres tus sueños y…

- No, no lo recuerdo… no lo sé por qué, pero ese olvido me perseguirá por toda la vida, si no lo termino de recordar.

Koshiro se da la media vuelta y le pregunta:

- ¿La extrañas? ¿A Robin?

Zoro estaba en silencio y gracias a esta pregunta pudo recordar lo que el maestro le pidió antes de que se fuese a París. Ahora todo lo estaba comprendiendo y es cuando dice:

- La extraño mucho… es la razón por la cual quiero regresar a París.

Así que caminando hacia su maestro, Zoro comenzó a parafrasear las mismas frases que una vez le dijo, y comenzó.

- Usted quería que fuese a París, no era para despejar mi mente… sino para conocer el amor de otra mujer, en ese lugar… esa siempre fue su idea, maestro.

- Por esa razón es la que luego de preguntarte si la extrañas, luego de haber entendido ese propósito tan real… ¿Qué es lo que sigues haciendo aquí?

- No lo sé…

Zoro se ríe por esto y suspira viendo todo mucho más claro. Koshiro se le acerca, colocándole la mano en el hombro, escuchando que le dice:

- Creo que necesitaba que alguien me hiciese ver lo muy idiota que fui al no darme cuenta de esa realidad.

- Yo creo en ti, Zoro… sé que harás todo bien, además, Kuina estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

- Lo creo también.

Koshiro sale de la habitación y deja a Zoro solo, meditando en su verdadera realidad. Las horas pasaron y ya amaneciendo, en la habitación de la cual Sanji y Luffy estaban durmiendo, el peliverde les interrumpe el sueño, despertándoles. Luffy se da cuenta que Zoro estaba de pie ante ellos, y le pregunta:

- Zoro, ¿La comida está lista?

Sanji se rascaba los cabellos y se sienta en la cama, preguntando:

- ¿Qué demonios quieres tan temprano?

Zoro tenía las manos metidas en el bolsillo, y responde diciendo:

- No lo sé, pero tuve una perfecta decisión.

Luffy estaba rascándose la cabeza, mientras que Sanji estaba encendiendo un cigarro, para luego decir:

- ¿Y de qué demonios se trata esa decisión?

- Que tenemos que regresar a París… quiero recuperar a Robin.

Luffy se sorprende y Sanji deja caer el cigarro al suelo, asombrado igual. Zoro sonríe y dice:

- Tengo que recuperar a Robin, no la puedo perder… no la perderé.

Estos tres estaban decididos a regresar. Por fin Zoro estaba tomando la sabia decisión de regresar y reconquistar nuevamente a Robin. Luffy estaba sonriendo y Sanji de igual manera, ya que su trabajo con Zoro estaba logrado, pero aun así el verdadero trabajo de Zoro, apenas estaba comenzando.


	30. El Amor que nos Covence

Nunca es tarde para intentar recuperar lo que se ha perdido. Las esperanzas son lo último que se pierde en estas intenciones, y concordamos que en todo también. El esfuerzo de muchas cosas son las que nos mostrarán lo que ha valido siempre en la búsqueda, y siendo así, la búsqueda de la redención es lo único que nos va a hacer libres.

Venida la mañana, que ya Zoro había tomado la decisión sabia y anhelada ante sus compañeros de regresar a París y de recuperar a Robin. Acompañado de Luffy y de Sanji, quienes estaban emocionados por el correcto camino que Zoro tomó en regresar y volver a los pies de la única mujer que lo amó sin condiciones y sin intereses. Preparando sus equipajes, Zoro estaba intentando recordar a ver si se le estaba olvidando algo, y se rascaba la cabeza diciéndose:

- Bueno, creo que ya no tengo nada por aquí que se me olvide… por ahora deberé esperar a que se haga de noche.

Siendo de mediodía, en la habitación de Zoro, estaban pasando Johnny y Yozaku, los cuales estaban de brazos cruzados, sonriendo el uno con el otro. Zoro voltea hacia atrás y les pregunta:

- ¿Y ustedes qué están mirando?

Johnny suspira con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y responde diciendo:

- Recuerdo que hace un mes aproximadamente, pensabas irte de aquí con una motivación equivocada… te veías como si estuvieses contrariado con la vida y desdichado.

Yozaku mira a un lado y agrega la frase de su amigo, diciendo también:

- Era como si las esperanzas se te hubiesen ido de tu mente… ¿Cómo poder estar pensando en seguir adelante? Esa pregunta me la hice esperando a ver como reaccionarías.

- Pero ahora luces diferente.

Ambos amigos se acercaron a Zoro y se mostraban alegres por la forma en cómo se había recuperado. Ya no sentía rencor con la vida, no sentía desdicha; ya sentía deseos de ver a una mujer que ama.

- Ahora luces como si alguien estuviese esperándote en París… las cosas cambiaron demasiado desde la última vez en la cual estuviste aquí.

- Te vas sin tristeza, te vas con emoción… ya no tienes dudas e inquietantes, todas te han sido aclaradas, por suerte de la vida.

- Te vas con esperanzas, y quizá no regreses.

- Eso es lo que tememos.

Zoro comprende como su cambio estaba demostrado gracias a las observaciones de sus amigos, pero al mismo tiempo se encarga de tranquilizarles, diciéndoles:

- Chicos, no hay de qué preocuparse… ya he comprendido mi propósito con todo lo que me ha pasado.

Les veía con confianza, siendo ese el verdadero sentimiento que les quería plasmar.

- Mi camino está más esclarecido, no hay más preguntas al respecto… no tengo más nada que agregar o alegar una culpa inexistente… mi camino no es el del sufrimiento y el de la soledad. Es cierto, perdí a Kuina y la amé demasiado… pero encontré a alguien que me ha devuelto la razón de volver a sentirme avivado, y no pienso perderla a ella también.

Yozaku se ríe por esto, y le coloca la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo a Zoro, manifestándole:

- Sé que no hay que sentirse triste por motivos innecesarios, pero me alegro que hayas encontrado el verdadero amor de tu vida.

Johnny intentó decir lo mismo a Zoro, y le coloca su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho del peliverde, agregando al mismo tiempo.

- Nada tiene sentido cuando dejamos ir a nuestros amigos, y tu eres uno muy importante, Roronoa Zoro… ¿Qué será de nosotros sin ti, aquí?

Zoro bajó la mirada y sonrió ante sus amigos de un modo arrogante, diciéndoles:

- ¿Acaso me piensan extrañar? No hay de qué preocuparse, cabronazos… no me iré para siempre, aunque les prometo que volveré a verlos y a que sean mejores chicos de lo que yo lo soy… prométanme que serán los mejores espadachines de este dojo y de todos los distritos del país, convirtiéndose en los mejores espadachines del mundo.

En ese mismo instante, Zoro extiende la mano al frente y espera a que estos dos le sujeten la mano. Johnny extiende su mano y Yozaku en seguida. Todos sonreían al unísono, y es cuando Zoro se ingenia unas palabras de aliento a sus amigos, ahora que ya no estará él aquí.

- Un buen espadachín es aquel que sigue su camino y que se esfuerza en conseguir sus metas, y dominar el acero como nadie… pero el buen espadachín de espadachines es aquel que siempre involucra el bienestar de los demás, convirtiéndose en aquel que no solamente se encarga de hacer lo bueno delante de sus ojos, sino de hacer lo correcto que le dictamina su corazón.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Zoro abraza a sus amigos luego de estas palabras de consuelo y de alivio en sus corazones. Las esperanzas son renovadas y ayudan a renovar a las de los demás.

Los minutos pasaron, y ya Zoro estaba listo para poder salir de regreso a París, aunque al caminar por los pasillos hacia la cocina con Johnny y Yozaku, vio que Luffy estaba con Koshiro, comiendo y riéndose con él. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de Zoro, Luffy alza las manos y dice:

- ¡Oi, Zoro! ¡Ven a comer este banquete que el tío de la coleta nos ha preparado!

Zoro se enoja y se acerca Luffy, golpeándole la cabeza con el puño cerrado, gritándole:

- ¡Qué tío de la coleta ni que mierdas! ¡Es mi maestro y le llamas por su nombre, cabronazo!

En seguida Sanji estaba trayéndole el té al maestro Koshiro y le pregunta:

- Este alumno descerebrado que tienes, ¿Siempre se comporta así?

Koshiro estaba viendo con alegría como Zoro estaba enojado y sosteniéndole del cuello a Luffy, y detrás a Yozaku y a Johnny separándolos. La alegría inundó su corazón y los minutos pasaron hasta que estaban todos sentados en la mesa.

Koshiro se levantó de la silla y dijo:

- Un brindis para los nuevos amigos de Zoro… quienes han hecho un enorme sacrificio de venir hasta acá y hacerle entender cuál es su realidad de la vida… ¡Por el amor que nunca deja de ser el mismo que nos sorprende! ¡Kanpai!

- ¡Kanpai!

Y luego que brindaran todos, Zoro estaba dándose cuenta como su maestro estaba mirando, y solamente opta por sonreír, complacido ante la magnitud de la circunstancia esclarecida.

Los minutos pasaron y como era de esperarse, Luffy estaba haciendo actos estúpidos, bailando encima de la mesa, acompañado de Johnny y Yozaku, otros dos idiotas que se habían mezclado. Zoro decide salirse hacia el balcón a quedarse pensativo, luego de ver como su maestro estaba aplaudiendo y riéndose por las idioteces del engomado chico del sombrero de paja.

Su silencio se vio interrumpido por Sanji, el cual encendía un cigarro a su lado, luego de sacarlo de su boca expulsando el humo, dijo:

- Al parecer no estás disfrutando de la fiesta, marimo.

Zoro se ríe con sus ojos cerrados y dice muy contento:

- No espero brindar con todos adentro… para eso tengo mi propia botella de sake blanco.

- Como siempre, cortándote solo.

- No tengo razones de brindar con gente molesta.

- Por eso me vine hasta acá.

Y extendiendo su botella de vino tinto, Sanji espera chocarla con Zoro, diciendo:

- ¡Banzai!

Zoro extiende la botella de sake, y la choca con la de Sanji, diciendo:

- ¡Salut!

Ambos bebieron y se quedaron a la expectativas, pero Sanji decide preguntarle:

- ¿Cuál será el siguiente plan, cabeza de alga?

- Primero que nada, tenemos que llegar a París antes que sea demasiado tarde… segundo, tengo que encontrar a Robin en su departamento, trabajo o donde sea.

- ¿Y has pensado que pasaría si no le consigues?

- Muy simple… contactaré con todos sus allegados, amigos y empleados de trabajo.

Zoro voltea hacia Sanji, mostrándose convencido de lo que podría pasar al respecto, y es cuando dice frunciendo el ceño:

- No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento que no será para nada fácil esta vez… creo que tendré que sacudir hasta la misma torre Eiffel si no la encuentro.

Sacándose el cigarro de su boca, Sanji expele el humo y piensa al respecto:

- Tienes razón, aunque te recomiendo primero que recuperes al resto de tus amigos.

- Sí, creo que tienes mucha razón al respecto… sobre todo a Franky.

- Por supuesto, él te ayudó demasiado y te comportaste como un marimo primitivo por ignorar su ayuda.

- Eso lo sé.

- Pero no importa, el pendejo de allá adentro y yo, te vamos a ayudar al respecto.

- Lo agradezco.

- Ni siquiera deberías agradecerlo, no comprendo como un cabeza hueca como tú, fue capaz de ser el centro de atención de una bella mujer como Robin.

Zoro aprovecha para burlarse de Sanji, y le mira con expresión ladina, diciéndole:

- ¿Acaso el cocinero pervertido está celoso al respecto?

- No me provoques, marimo de mierda.

- Ya quisiera, cejas de espiral.

Luego de esto se calmaron y Sanji se da cuenta de la hora y al ver que son las nueve de la noche, dijo:

- Es hora, tenemos que irnos a París, cabeza de marimo.

- Ya lo sé.

Los largos minutos pasaron y todos se habían preparado para abordar el primer avión nocturno que saliese directamente hacia París. Todos los que estaban en la mansión del maestro Koshiro, en honor a uno de los mejores espadachines, estaban esperando despedirlo como se merece.

Luffy y Sanji estaban esperando de brazos cruzados en el taxi que los llevaría directamente hacia el aeropuerto, pero Zoro estaba en las escaleras de la entrada de la mansión, delante de su maestro, el cual estaba a unos escalones más alto que el peliverde. Ambos estaban en silencio sintiendo como la brisa les sacudía los cabellos y en seguida, Koshiro alza las manos colocándoselas en los hombros de Zoro, diciéndole:

- Recuerdo aun como es que hubo un chiquillo de nueve años que llegó a mi mansión, sin hogar y sin donde ir… sin saber aun que este se convertiría en el mejor espadachín de mi dojo.

Zoro estaba sonriendo y a su vez sintiendo como estaba conmoviéndose desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

- Has crecido, has madurado y te has convertido en un hombre formidable y eso lo admiro desde lo más profundo de mi corazón… tu camino ahora es más firme que antes y ya nada te podrá derribar, hijo mío… sacaste lo mejor de mí y lo perfeccionaste con lo mejor que hay en ti.

Y sujetando las mejillas de Zoro, Koshiro hizo algo que nunca un honrado hombre japonés debería hacer en la vida, considerándolo deshonroso. Se acercó a la frente de Zoro y se la besó, para luego decirle:

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Zoro.

Zoro luego de escuchar estas palabras, se sintió muy alegre y dijo:

- Gracias maestro… ahora me toca seguir mi propio camino.

- Adelante, es todo tuyo.

- Nunca lo olvidaré.

- Eso jamás, recuerda que cuando el alumno se encuentra con el maestro, nunca dejan de estar unidos, y si se separan, siempre estarán unidos el uno con el otro.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Zoro sostuvo sus equipajes, incluyendo el maletín negro que contenía millones de euros que se trajo de vuelta, casi intactos, y se subió al taxi, junto con los dos tontos del culo, para luego emprender marcha hacia el aeropuerto. Todos entraron a la mansión, y Koshiro se quedó en la entrada de la mansión, alegre y sonriente, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Suerte, Zoro… siempre estaré contigo.

A la misma hora de la noche, Luffy, Zoro y Sanji, llegaron al aeropuerto y compraron sus boletos para poder emprender vuelo directamente hacia París. Seguido de esto, antes de abordar el avión, Zoro se detiene y se da la media vuelta hacia Luffy y Sanji, y dijo a ellos:

- Les agradezco por todo lo que hicieron… de no ser por ustedes, no habría pensado en llegar lejos.

Al cual Luffy, metiéndose el dedo en la nariz, le pregunta:

- Mejor apurémonos, cabrón. El avión está a punto de salir.

- Tienes razón, abordemos.

Y en esa misma noche, estos tres abordaron el avión que los llevaría a la ciudad del amor, y estaban a las expectativas de todo lo que sucediese. Zoro estaba sentado, mirando hacia la ventanilla y estaba muy pensativo. Luffy lo ve desde el otro lado junto con Sanji, y ambos decían:

- Al parecer Zoro no se ve muy bien.

- Yo no lo estaría estando en su situación… pero lo bueno de todo este embrollo, es que admitió su culpa, comprendió que se equivocó y que tiene que recuperar el amor de mademoiselle Robin.

- Bah, mis intenciones siempre fueron para que regresar y siguiésemos jodiendo.

- Es que eres un capullo, nunca prestas atención a lo que hacemos.

Mientras estos estaban hablando, el peliverde estaba sacando sus fotografías en las que se había tomado en el centro comercial con Robin, y permanecía en silencio contemplándolas. Estaba pensando en lo muy bien que la pasó estando allá y al mismo instante que tenía que hacer lo necesario para poder recuperarla.

- No te puedo perder… no en este momento.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Zoro guarda las fotos y se recuesta a dormir, luego de esta larga noche que le estaba esperando.

Las horas pasaron y el avión con destino a París, estaba arribando al aeropuerto de Roissy. Estos tres se despiertan del largo sueño que se pegaron y Zoro se mira el reloj dándose cuenta que son las nueve de la mañana y que al mismo instante tendría que recuperarse para poder empezar con su nueva estrategia. Estos tres bajaban del avión y al llegar estaban siendo recibidos por el mismo Usopp que estaba de brazos cruzados, esperando a que llegasen. Luego de verlos llegar, Usopp se alegra y dice:

- Qué bien, por fin han llegado todos sanos y salvos.

Luffy saluda a Usopp y Sanji también, pero cuando llegó el momento de Zoro, el narigón se le acerca y le forma un berrinche, pegándole con pequeños golpes en la cabeza, diciéndole:

- ¡Desgraciado, nos dejaste preocupados…! ¡No nos vuelvas a dejar, todos te queremos aquí!

Como podía, Zoro se cubría con los golpes, y alzaba su ceja rezongándole y diciéndole:

- Ya deja de golpearme, estúpido.

- Te lo mereces, cabeza hueca.

Sanji interviene sacando los equipajes del aeropuerto y les decía a todos:

- Muy bien, tenemos que irnos de aquí… ya trajimos a Zoro y eso es lo importante.

Luffy estaba rascándose el estomago y estaba desganado, diciéndoles:

- Sí, lleguemos al restaurante de Sanji, quiero comer.

- Bien, vamos allá.

Estos cuatro se subieron al auto de Usopp y emprendieron marcha directamente hacia el restaurante de La Mellorine, pero Zoro no quería llegar a ese lugar, sino que tenía en mente ir a otra dirección, y les avisó:

- No, no pienso llegar al restaurante de Sanji.

Todos se sintieron extrañados por esto, y es cuando Luffy hurgándose la nariz, se saca un moco y lo echa por la ventana, preguntándole a Zoro:

- ¿Por qué? Todos queremos comer y estar allá.

- Pero yo tengo que llegar a un lugar primero.

Y desde el volante, Usopp intenta calmar la actitud de Zoro, diciéndole:

- ¡Oi, oi, un momento Zoro! Tenemos que pensar bien lo que harás… no te irás de golpe al departamento de Robin o a su trabajo o…

- No, no es allá a donde pienso ir…

- ¿Entonces a donde?

- Primero necesito consejos sabios.

Habiendo dicho esto, Zoro se recostó en el asiento quedándose en silencio, mientras que los otros tres no comprendían lo que estaba pensando Zoro. Los minutos pasaron y a lo que se estaba refiriendo en consejos sabios, era al llegar a casa de madame Depardieu.

Todos los demás se fueron luego de dejar a Zoro con sus equipajes en frente de la casa de la anciana que lo consideraba como su hijo. El peliverde se dispuso a tocar el timbre y aguardar el posible rechazo, así que cuando la puerta se abrió, estaba asomándose la anciana y al ver a Zoro de pie delante de ella, sintió como su corazón palpitaba de un modo frenético.

- Madame… he vuelto.

Lentamente la anciana descendía los escalones y extendía sus manos hacia el rostro de Zoro, y al tocarlos, madame Depardieu se siente conmocionada y derrama lagrimas de felicidad y abraza en seguida a Zoro, diciéndole:

- Hijo, hijo mío… has regresado.

Así mismo el peliverde se entrega en ese abrazo y pasados los segundos, ambos entraron a la casa. Zoro estaba recostándose en el sofá largo de la sala, y la anciana estaba muy contenta diciéndole:

- Debes estar hambriento, ¿Te preparo el desayuno? Puedo hacerte algo demasiado rápido si lo deseas… te veo muy flaco, parece que no comiste mucho allá en Tokio, yo me encargaré de hacerte engordar un poco.

Zoro mientras escuchaba esto, se reía colocándose las manos en el rostro, diciéndole:

- Lo que quieras hacerme, lo aceptaré.

- Bien… ya está servido en la mesa.

- ¿Acaso esperabas visitas?

- No, esperaba que viniese Robin, pero no apareció.

Cuando madame Depardieu se fue a la cocina, Zoro luego de escuchar el nombre de Robin, se levantó apresurado y le siguió, preguntándole:

- ¿Robin? ¿Iba a venir?

- Así es, pero me informó que no llegará…

Y mirando hacia atrás, le dice a Zoro, mostrando un poco de desanimo.

- Está muy cambiada y muy triste.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y sintió culpa al respecto, bajando la mirada y sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos, sobrepuestas en la mesa. Madame Depardieu veía como esto le estaba afectando a Zoro, y es cuando le dice:

- Desde que te fuiste, en todos estos días, Robin no ha estado bien… no se que esperaba que pasase pero es la verdad.

Y acercándose a él, se sienta y le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué decidiste irte? En serio… dime la verdad.

Y es cuando Zoro, alza la mirada y pregunta:

- ¿Para qué quieres saber esto?

- Porque quiero entenderte mejor… es muy difícil que te hayas ido así como si nada.

- En realidad estaba esperando a que me dijese que ha pasado con Robin… ¿Ha venido acá últimamente?

- Sí, ayer estuvo.

Madame Depardieu se levanta a prepararle el desayuno y lo coloca en la mesa para que Zoro comiese, y mientras se lo zampaba, preguntó:

- Dime todo lo que ha pasado con Robin… ¿Cómo está ella?

La anciana suspira sentándose en la mesa, y su vista se le va a un lado, recordando lo que habían hablado.

Se le veía a Robin entrar por la puerta siendo de noche, estando con un rostro desanimado. La anciana le hacía invitación a sentarse y a tomarse una taza de té, diciéndole:

- Mi niña, no te ves bien… no me gusta verte así.

Al cual Robin derramaba lágrimas de tristeza, manteniéndose inexpresiva, y en seguida dijo:

- Como no estarlo si el hombre que me importa me ha dejado.

- No estás segura si él es el hombre de tu vida.

- Claro que lo estoy… al menos lo estaba.

La anciana le entregaba un pañuelo para que secase sus lágrimas, y al mismo tiempo le servía el té. Robin tenía su mirada hacia el suelo y decía:

- Se ha ido porque no quería que yo me sintiese mal, al estar con un hombre desequilibrado emocionalmente… pero eso es injusto.

- Lo sé.

- Es injusto para mí, yo pude ayudarle… yo pude curar su corazón entristecido.

Robin se recuesta en los brazos de la anciana, quien consolaba a su muchachita triste.

- Yo pude amarlo y mostrarle la felicidad, que tanto quise compartir con él… yo lo amo, madame.

- Lo comprendo… eso es amor puro.

- Lo quiero de vuelta, lo quiero de regreso… conmigo.

Y habiendo dicho esto, el relato terminó y madame Depardieu estaba dándose cuenta como Zoro estaba conmocionado por esto, y es cuando le dice a ella:

- Gracias a esto que me dijo, creo que es probable que ya ella ni siquiera desee volver a verme… y comprendería por qué no querría hacerlo.

Madame Depardieu se da cuenta que Zoro estaba arrepentido por esto, y le escucha decir también:

- Me fui por cobarde… por no querer afrontar la verdad con ella, no era culpabilidad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que me siento culpable y que tengo que enmendar este problema que he causado… madame, tengo que recuperar a Robin, no la quiero dejar ir.

Zoro se mostraba mucho más convencido esta vez, y es cuando se levanta bruscamente de la mesa, diciendo:

- Tengo que recuperarla, no quiero estar solo nunca más y el amor lo he hallado en ella, y fui tan ciego y tan estúpido que la dejé ir… no puedo dejarla ir, y quiero volver a verla y decirle que…

En seguida el peliverde se contrae con sus palabras, aunque la anciana estaba esperando a ver qué diría Zoro y este se siente con libertad de poder decirlo y sonríe mientras pensaba decirlo.

- Yo la amo… amo a Robin.

La emoción del rostro de la anciana fue mucho mayor que la que tuvo cuando Zoro regresó, sintiéndose alegre por esto, diciéndole:

- ¡Qué bueno! Has tomado la mejor decisión, Zoro.

Zoro se vuelve a sentar en la mesa y sintiendo como se había sacado una carga de encima, se dice a sí mismo:

- No lo sé, pero me siento libre.

- Era porque pudiste decir lo que en realidad estás sintiendo, Zoro… tú amas a Robin y ella te sigue amando aun cuando la dejaste.

- Eso es lo que temo… temo que ya haya perdido la gran oportunidad que siempre tuve.

- No te rindas, aun no debes rendirte, Zoro… ¿Y no irás a verla?

- No, aun no… quiero esperar el momento adecuado.

- ¿Y cuándo será?

- No lo sé, pero estoy trabajando en eso.

En seguida, Zoro se levanta de la mesa después de haber comido su desayuno, y recoge sus maletas para subir nuevamente a la habitación que una vez tuvo.

Luego de sacar todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, Zoro no se había dado cuenta que tenía guardada las cartas que Robin le había entregado incluyendo la ultima de todos. Habiéndolas sacado, las coloca en la cama y ve que entra madame con los brazos cruzados y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, es que veo esas cartas y me he dado cuenta de la forma como las has atesorado.

- Así es… significan demasiado para mí, y gracias a ellas, mi corazón ya no está entristecido.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Zoro se acuesta en la cama, y veía como la anciana estaba yéndose de la habitación, para luego este sacar su celular y ver las fotos que se tomó con Robin en el museo del Louvre. Sonreía muy confiado, su mente ya estaba asimilada a que tendría que recuperar a Robin y que ese era su objetivo principal en la vida.

- Robin… no estoy dispuesto a perderte y a dejarte ir.

Vaya, vaya Zoro… estás completamente convencido y decidido. Esa determinación era la que iba a definir como esta historia estaría dando su final, que estaba muy lejos aun. Como recuperar a Robin, esa era la nueva tarea de Zoro que apenas estaba comenzando.


	31. La Amistad es la Victoria

La noche había caído en París. Luego de un regreso esperado por el mismo peliverde. Se le hallaba caminando de un lado a otro, deambulando por toda la casa de madame Depardieu, desesperado por querer obtener alguna respuesta o alguna información referente a Robin.

En seguida, salió de la casa de la anciana y mientras caminaba por las calles de París, Zoro se estaba rascando la cabeza, como si estuviese demasiado desesperado.

- Demonios, no puedo estar así… necesito ver a Robin.

Por un instante, Zoro caminaba con desesperación, pero sus pasos le estaban llevando a caminar cirulos por la ciudad, tardándose casi una hora y media en todo el trayecto. ¡Era una locura para cualquier persona! Pero la mente de Zoro no estaba en interés de darse cuenta si estaba perdiéndose. Estaba caminando de un lado a otro, porque no puede evitar el hecho de estar anhelando tener a Robin consigo mismo.

- ¿En donde estarás, Robin?

Así que por un instante, Zoro se sienta en una pequeña plaza cerca del distrito Montparnasse, y se intenta calmar en su desespero. A un lado de él, había un bullicio de personas que estaban rodeando algo en específico, por el cual Zoro alza la mirada y se pregunta a sí mismo:

- ¿Qué demonios pasa allá?

En seguida, el peliverde se levanta de la banca y camina unos pasos hacia donde estaban las personas con ese bullicio y se abre camino entre ellos, escuchando la melodía de un violín muy particular. Zoro termina de abrirse paso y ve a un sujeto de tamaño alto, con un traje impecablemente de época victoriana y con un singular afro negro y unos lentes circulares oscuros. Este sujeto decía a voces altas ante todos los espectadores.

- ¡Bien, ahora la última melodía para todos ustedes!

Zoro estaba de brazos cruzados, viendo a este sujeto y oyendo la melodía que estaba interpretando este sujeto tan extrovertido y peculiar. La canción terminó y este se inclinó reverentemente ante todos los demás franceses, diciéndoles:

- Eso es todo, los veremos pronto… ¡Babies!

Todos los espectadores se fueron dispersando de ese lugar, y cuando este sujeto estaba guardando su violín, se dio cuenta que Zoro estaba de brazos cruzados, viéndole. Alzando la mirada, camina hacia donde estaba Zoro, con su peculiar bastón austriaco y le pregunta:

- Vaya, parece que te has quedado para seguir oyendo mis canciones, ¿No?

Al cual Zoro, responde diciendo:

- No, solamente me estaba preguntando, por que tantas personas estarían atiborradas aquí.

- ¿Y no esperabas ver a un músico como yo?

- En realidad, no.

Y justamente cuando Zoro se iba a dar la vuelta para irse, este sujeto alto de afro, caminaba junto con él y le decía:

- Mi nombre es Brook, y soy un músico que vino desde Austria hace dos días… me invitaron a ser un músico principal de la orquesta nacional de París.

- Ya lo veo… ¿Y por qué caminas conmigo? ¿No vas por tu lado?

- No importa, porque yo sé quién eres… Roronoa Zoro.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se detiene casi sorprendido y se cruza de brazos, frunciendo el ceño para luego preguntar:

- ¿Y cómo es que sabes quién soy yo?

- Porque eres un espadachín formidable… además, no eres el único que domina un arte como ese.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

En ese momento, Brook baja un poco la mirada y responde a Zoro, diciéndole:

- Yo soy muy bueno en la esgrima, señor Roronoa.

- ¿En serio?

- Así es.

No sabía por qué, pero Zoro se mostró confiado al estar con este sujeto peculiar y le extiende la mano, saludándole de manera cordial. Mientras estaban caminando de un lado a otro, Brook se atreve a preguntarle a Zoro los motivos de su visita a París.

- ¿Y qué es lo que trae por aquí, Zoro?

Mientras tenía las manos metidas en la chaqueta de cuero negro, Zoro resoplaba mirando desanimado hacia el frente, diciendo:

- Es una larga historia… pero te la resumiré que ando en búsqueda de una mujer que amo y que fui tan ciego de no corresponderle a tiempo.

- Vaya, sí que eres un idiota.

Zoro se molesta por escuchar esto, y le alza el puño a Brook diciéndole:

- Oye, no te pases.

Al cual Brook alza las manos y se ríe ahogadamente, excusándose de su mal comentario:

- Lo lamento, no era mi intención.

Ambos continuaron caminando y es cuando Brook le dijo luego de haberlo pensado por un largo rato.

- ¿Y cómo es esa chica que quieres recuperar?

- Es la mujer más bella que he conocido en mi vida… la mejor del mundo, y que nadie ha podido merecerse, estando yo más cerca.

- Ya veo, ¿Y planeas recuperarla?

- Así es, aunque me cueste la vida.

- Pero si tanto la amas y demuestras que es muy importante para ti, ¿Por qué mierdas fue que la dejaste?

Nuevamente Zoro suspira desanimado, mirando al frente de donde caminaban y confiesa diciendo:

- Porque creí que no sería lo suficiente para ella, como para hacerla ser feliz… y me di cuenta que siempre lo fui, y me di cuenta muy tarde.

- Ya lo entiendo… eso es muy importante.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque admitiste tu error y viste que si lo eres… siempre hay oportunidad de enmendar nuestros errores, señor Zoro.

- ¿Y qué podría hacer?

- Ya admitiste tu error… ¿Admitirías otra cosa antes de intentar recuperarla?

Estos dos se detienen y se quedan de pie en la esquina de una cuadra, y Zoro mentaliza sacando las ideas más profundas de lo que su corazón estaba tratando de dejar salir.

- Verás Brook, sé que he recorrido un largo camino y mi corazón se dirige en su rumbo correcto cuando antes no lo había hecho, pero a veces el pasado es difícil de enfrentarlo y ahora lo sé muy bien.

- Lo comprendo.

- Y no solo eso, es como que si me sintiese que he navegado a través de los fuertes vientos y olas, preguntándome si en realidad podría ser salvado… y aun así he emergido ileso de esta situación, porque ahora conozco a Robin.

Su mirada estaba yéndose a un lado con una sonrisa acompañada, que solamente mostraba como estaba viéndolo todo aun mucho más claro, y seguía diciéndole a Brook:

- Antes de conocerla y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, ella tomó todos los problemas que me ofuscaban la mente y que me obstaculizaban la verdad, y por eso me atrevo a decir que hubo otra época en mi vida en la que antes de conocer a Robin, yo me sentía completo… pero al conocerla, me doy cuenta que ahora es que estoy incompleto.

El enorme hombre de afros, le busca la mirada a Zoro y le pregunta:

- ¿De verdad amas a esa mujer?

- Demasiado, como si nunca hubiese amado a alguien anteriormente en mi vida… pero ahora no está conmigo, y deseo recuperarla… eso me preocupa.

Brook solamente suspira por esto, y se da cuenta que estaba cerca del restaurante de La Mellorine, y le coloca la mano en el hombro a Zoro, invitándole a una ronda.

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Zoro… todavía hay esperanzas, porque ella aun te ama… ahora, ¿Te gustaría echarte unos tragos conmigo?

Escuchando esta propuesta tan peculiar, Zoro sonrió de modo complaciente y aceptó la invitación, dirigiéndose ambos al restaurante de La Mellorine. Eran las 11 de la noche y Sanji desde la barra, ve que estaba apareciendo Zoro con Brook y se confunde por la extraña apariencia del sujeto de afros.

- Vaya, marimo… parece que has decidido salir de esa casa.

Zoro se sienta en la barra junto con Brook, y mostrándose rezongón en su mirada, dijo:

- ¿Y quién te preguntó, idiota?

- Bah, es verdad… ¿Y quién es este sujeto?

Habiéndose sentado, Brook coloca el violín en la mesa y se saca el sombrero, hablando en voz alta hacia Sanji.

- ¡Mi nombre es Brook, y he venido porque quiero una copa de vino!

Sanji alza la ceja, encendiendo luego uno de sus cigarros habituales.

- Zoro, ¿De dónde sacaste a este tipo?

Al cual luego de recibir una botella de whisky, Zoro se empina un vaso con mucho entusiasmo, respondiéndole a Sanji:

- Es un sujeto que lo conocí recién en la calle, y al parecer es un músico de una filarmónica… ¿No es así?

Brook estaba extasiado en su copa de vino, y luego de escuchar este dato que dio Zoro de él, respondió con una sonrisa ladina, diciendo:

- Así es, y tocaré en la fiesta que harán mañana en la noche, en el palacio de Versalles… seré el músico principal.

Zoro no le dio mucha importancia a esto, pero Sanji mantuvo sus ojos bien abiertos ante esta noticia. El peliverde se dio cuenta de la manera en la que reaccionó el maître y es cuando le pregunta:

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, cocinero?

Y extendiendo su dedo índice hacia Brook, Sanji le dice:

- Este hombre tocará en la fiesta de la cual estarán todos los empresarios, círculos sociales y otras personas allegadas… incluyendo a Robin.

Ahora el sorprendido era Zoro, el cual terminando de empinarse la botella de whisky, voltea hacia Brook y le pregunta:

- ¿Eso es cierto, Brook?

Pero el esqueleto se termina la botella de vino, y le dice a Sanji:

- Oye, ¿Me das otra botella?

Y en seguida, Zoro y Sanji golpean a Brook en la cabeza, diciéndole ambos al mismo tiempo:

- ¡No cambies la conversación!

- ¡No cambies la conversación!

En seguida Brook se levanta del suelo y se sienta de nuevo, para luego dejare escapar un gas, respondiendo las interrogantes de estos dos chicos.

- Así es, la crema y nata de todos los millonarios de Francia y de los confines europeos estarán ahí mañana… yo fui invitado por el mismo presidente François Hollande.

- No lo puedo creer, este tipo es uno de los invitados muy importantes y lo has traído con nosotros.

Zoro se sirve nuevamente un vaso de whisky con otra botella que le había pasado Sanji, y sonríe diciendo:

- Parece que tenemos suerte esta vez… y que está de nuestro lado.

- ¿Y qué será lo que haremos?

- Se me ocurre una idea.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Pero para eso necesito hablar con Franky.

- Bien.

Ambos se levantan y se acercan a los lados de Brook de un modo muy misterioso, por lo que este hombre de afro peculiar, pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miran así?

Zoro le coloca la mano derecha en el hombro derecho a Brook y Sanji hace lo mismo del otro lado y ambos le dicen:

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos, Brook?

- Sí, queremos que conozcas nuestros amigos.

En seguida Brook se levanta y alza las manos mostrándose muy emocionado, diciendo:

- Muy bien, conozcamos al resto de la manada… ¡Amigos!

A la misma noche, Zoro y Sanji salieron del restaurante junto con Brook, para poder dirigirse hacia el departamento de Franky, y así mismo enmendar una serie de errores cometidos.

En pleno departamento, Usopp y Luffy estaban durmiendo en sus habitaciones, al punto de ser observados por el mismo Franky, quien estaba en la puerta de la habitación, suspirando muy serio y diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Hay que ver que estos dos no tienen ninguna preocupación.

Y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, se encuentra con Chopper, el cual estaba sentado en uno de sus sillones, bostezando del sueño. Franky se sienta a un lado de él y le pregunta:

- ¿Y tú por qué demonios no vas a dormir?

- Porque recibí indicaciones de parte de Sanji, diciéndome que tendría que estar despierto.

- ¿Y eso a que se debe?

- Porque alguien quizá saldría malherido.

En ese entonces, Franky se empina una botella de cola entera y suspira, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Aquí nadie saldrá malherido, idiota… ni que fuese a patearle el culo a Sanji.

- No me dijo que se trataría específicamente de él.

Detrás de ellos se abrió la puerta principal y entraron Sanji con Brook y con Zoro. Chopper voltea hacia atrás y se sorprende de ver a Zoro con ellos, y es cuando dice a Franky:

- Tal vez han llegado un poco tarde, pero la sorpresa siempre es a cualquier hora.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Franky voltea y ve a Sanji junto con este tipo extraño de tamaño peculiar y detrás de ellos, la figura de un hombre peliverde que una vez estuvo con ellos. Zoro entra directamente y se detiene a solo unos cuantos pasos de la distancia de Franky. Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio, viendo la reacción que tomaría por sobre todos el mismo Franky, que se levantó en silencio y que caminó una distancia cercana hacia Zoro.

- Zoro… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero en ese momento, Zoro se mete las manos en los bolsillos y decide ser honesto y sereno.

- No sé ni siquiera como empezar todo lo que diré, pero sé que lo haré de este modo.

- Más te vale que me convenzas porque no me creeré ninguna patética excusa que me pienses dar.

Brook miraba a todos lados y se acercó a Sanji, susurrándole en el oído, diciéndole:

- ¿Alguien aquí me podría decir que está pasando?

- Tú solo cállate y observa la conversación.

Sacaba uno de sus cigarros habituales y Brook se quedaba calmado de brazos cruzados. Chopper se da cuenta que desde la habitación, Luffy y Usopp estaban saliendo, y ambos vieron lo que pasaba y se quedaron callados. Era como si estuviesen esperando a que Zoro llegase tarde o temprano.

Zoro miraba con mucha seriedad a Franky, el cual hacía exactamente lo mismo sin vacilar en sus expresiones. Así mismo el peliverde termina por decir algo que a lo mejor serviría para su excusa ante su amigo.

- Delante de todos ustedes, solamente me atrevo a decir que a veces puedo ser muy cerrado y negar así mismo la ayuda que me quieren propiciar, siendo un imbécil completo.

Y desde atrás, Sanji casi se ríe por eso, susurrándole a Brook:

- Ni lo digas.

- Pero aun así no espero que todos me disculpen por mi actitud estúpida… cometí un error, y aun así cuando sabía que no estaban haciendo ningún daño a mi vida con sus consejos, yo mismo decidí hacerlos a un lado a todos… pero ya no lo haré más.

Se estaba dirigiendo ya al público general, sin más que esperar algo a cambio, estaba siendo honesto y abierto ante todos, y es cuando continúa diciéndoles:

- Es verdad, es difícil perder a alguien que amas, siendo tú la persona que pudiste evitar su pérdida… pero no lo hice, y ahora ella está muerta, y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, ni culparme a mí mismo, ni culpar a las circunstancias.

En ese instante, Zoro se siente un poco conmovido en su corazón, mostrándoles a todos lo muy vulnerable que él estaba y al mismo tiempo lo esperanzado que seguía por recibir ayuda de sus amigos.

- Pero todo eso cambio… conocí a una mujer muy hermosa y muy valiosa… ella me mostró lo importante que soy e hizo lo posible por avivar mi corazón entristecido, y yo mismo le he rechazado, yo mismo he sido un egoísta en tratar de disfrazar mi cobardía con la culpabilidad y esto es un disco rayado para todos ustedes.

Y volteando directamente hacia Franky, el cual era el único que le faltaba por convencer y por disculparse sinceramente. Zoro camina unos pasos hacia él, y se saca las manos de la chaqueta, extendiendo sus manos a los lados, exponiendo su pecho.

- Pero aquí estoy, sin coraza… y sin negaciones… no deseo perder a Robin, y no la quiero perder… no quiero perderla a ella que tanto me importa, y que tanto amo… y no quiero perder a mis amigos, incluyéndote a ti, Franky.

Mientras escuchaba esto, Franky comenzaba a sonreír y es cuando Zoro termina de decirle:

- ¿Me perdonas, amigo mío?

Luffy y Usopp se acercaron a los lados de Franky, y le colocaron ambos sus manos en la espalda a su amigo enorme. Sanji estaba expeliendo el humo de su cigarro, sonriendo por ver como las cosas mejoraban, mientras que Chopper estaba contento por esto y Brook comprendía más o menos la situación parecida. Franky le extiende la mano a Zoro y le dice.

- No necesitas pedirme perdón, amigo…

Pero Zoro en vez de extenderle la mano, este le abraza y se disculpan mutuamente, renovando esa amistad sincera que los categorizaba a cada uno de ellos. Finalmente los errores estaban enmendándose, y ya no había obstáculos en las vidas de todos estos chicos.

- Bienvenido a casa, Zoro.

Los minutos pasaron y ya todos estaban calmados y sentados. Franky estaba contento por haber enmendado su amistad con Zoro, y finalmente Sanji habiéndolos tenido a todos reunidos, dice:

- Verán chicos… este es el plan.

Al instante, Luffy estaba sentado al lado de Brook y estaba sonriente con sus ojos cerrados. Brook se da cuenta de esto y le pregunta:

- Ah, ¿Y por qué me miras así?

- Es que nunca había visto a un tipo tan enorme y con un afro tan genial.

- Sí, es que mi afro es lo único que tengo que me perdurará por mucho tiempo.

- Interesante.

Pero Chopper se siente intrigado con la presencia de este sujeto y Franky se saca los lentes y pregunta a Zoro:

- Oi, Zoro… ¿Y este tipo quién es?

- Sí, nunca le había visto por aquí… ¿De dónde lo sacaron?

Al cual Sanji suspira de alegría y se saca el cigarro de la boca, explicándoles:

- Verán, él es la sorpresa clave que tendremos, pero aun no iremos a esa parte del plan.

- ¿Y qué es lo que haremos?

- Bien, presten atención todos… este es el plan "recuperar a la bellísima Robin para el tonto del culo, cabeza de marimo"

Oyendo Zoro esta expresión de Sanji, se enoja y le dice:

- Sanji, cabronazo.

- Es broma, pero lo de tonto del culo es cierto… si bien tenemos que unir nuestras habilidades para poder recuperar a Robin para Zoro, primero tendremos que acceder al lugar más perfecto de mañana.

Franky se terminaba de empinar una bebida de cola bien fría y es cuando alza la ceja luego de escuchar esta noticia.

- ¿Lugar perfecto? ¿De qué mierdas hablas?

- Que según lo que me dijo Nami, mañana habrá una fiesta especial en la que estarán invitadas Nami, Kaya, Chanelle y por supuesto Robin… ellas fueron invitadas especiales y solamente recibieron dos invitaciones, la cual una de ellas fue desperdiciada por la misma Angélique.

- ¡Bah! Como era de esperarse de esa bruja.

- Así es, y según nuestro amigo narigón Usopp, será invitado él solo gracias a que es hijo de un jeque en Marruecos.

Usopp se recuesta en su sillón y se lamenta por eso, diciéndoles a los demás:

- Es verdad, lo lamento… apenas será mi oportunidad perfecta para poder declararle mi amor a Kaya y decirle que…

Este se acerca al frente en silencio y con mucho misterio, y es cuando los demás se miran los unos con los otros y se acercan del mismo modo, escuchando finalmente que Usopp les da la información de una noticia importante.

- Que se case conmigo.

Todos se alegraron por Usopp, incluyendo Brook que aun no sabía para que estos le hubieran invitado a ese lugar. Sanji retoma nuevamente la conversación, felicitando a Usopp por esto.

- Nos contentamos por ti, Usopp… Kaya es una chica muy hermosa y valiosa, no la cagues… ¡Porque te pateo el culo!

- No, eso jamás lo haré.

- Bien, ahora lo siguiente es ver que será lo que haremos después de estar adentro de la celebración.

Pero Chopper siente que debe interrumpir y extiende sus manos, diciendo:

- Un momento, esperen… ¿Cómo se supone que entraremos? Sin Usopp y sin la invitación de Angélique, eso nos deja a nosotros por fuera.

- No, para eso es que está este sujeto aquí… él es Brook, y es nuestro nuevo amigo.

Brook alza las manos y saluda a todos, pero Franky se muestra un poco desconfiado y pregunta:

- ¿Este tipo nos hará entrar? ¿Cómo será posible eso?

Al cual Brook decide explicarle al mismísimo Franky, como era que él podía hacerlo.

- Yo soy uno de los músicos principales que tocará en el palacio de Versalles, y estoy invitado cordialmente por el mismo presidente de Francia… soy una figura pública al igual que Roronoa, pero mucho mejor.

Todos escucharon esto y se sorprendieron en gran escala. Luffy estaba riéndose por esto y dijo a Franky:

- ¿Qué te parece? Este tonto del culo nos hará entrar al palacio.

- Es sorprendente aun así.

Así que estando todos de acuerdo con esto, Sanji pudo continuar con l que decía y complementaba los últimos detalles.

- Bien, ya que todos estamos de acuerdo con que con nuestro nuevo amigo Brook aquí, nos ayudará a entrar al palacio de Versalles, que por cierto, discutiremos después como es que entraremos; tenemos que mantener en cuenta que estando adentro del palacio, estará la crema y la nata de todas las celebridades francesa e inclusive de toda Europa… así que no nos sorprenderemos si nos topamos con idiotas millonarios que quieran filtrar con nuestras amigas, y con Robin.

En ese instante, la mirada de Zoro se volvió maligna y demoníaca, sonriendo de modo siniestro ante todos quienes le veían casi asustados, y que decía:

- Yo me encargaré de echarlos a un lado…

- Sí, hagamos al tonto a un lado y pensemos que ese día de mañana será una gran maravilla.

Al decir esto, Franky trajo unas botellas de whisky y las colocó en la mesa, viéndose interrumpido por Luffy quien alzaba su vaso ante todos, expresando sus ideas.

- ¡Bien, todos tomen sus jodidos vasos y celebremos! ¡Celebremos el regreso de Zoro y la unión de un nuevo amigo con afro, músico, de tamaño grande y que se unirá a nuestro círculo social!

Todos y cada uno de ellos sonreían, esperanzados por la fiesta de mañana, entusiasmados por lo que sucederá en ese momento. Luffy continuó hablando en seguida.

- ¡Bien, así que brindemos todos por la amistad y por los mejores momentos que nos unen! ¡Banzai!

- "¡BANZAI!"

Todos bebieron al mismo instante, y siguieron disfrutando la fiesta, emocionados por que se llegue el siguiente día, habiéndose unido todos incluyendo al último elemento que faltaba por ser unido. Zoro ya había podido recuperar sus amistades, pero recuperar a Robin apenas estaba comenzando.


	32. La Séptima Carta: En un Lugar de Mí

Al pasar de los minutos, Zoro estaba sentado en el balcón del departamento de Franky, y estaba con su botella de whisky, manteniéndose muy esperanzado ahora que tenía a sus amigos de su lado. Mientras todos hacían idioteces dentro del departamento, Franky decide asomarse y acompañar a Zoro en su soledad, con una enorme botella de cola, diciéndole:

- ¿Pensando en lo que harás y dirás mañana?

Zoro sonríe por esto y ve que Franky se sienta en otro sillón al lado de la del peliverde. Luego de empinarse un trago de cola, dijo:

- Quizá necesites saber que no te será fácil recuperar a Robin, amigo mío.

- No me interesa lo que me tenga que costar… haré lo que sea necesario, porque no la pienso perder.

- Eso me agrada de ti, Zoro, siempre determinado sin importar los obstáculos.

- Quizá sea porque siempre los hago a un lado en vez de preocuparme por caer.

Zoro en seguida se empinó su botella de whisky, y no dudó en preguntarle a Franky, si sabía algo de Robin.

- ¿La has visto, Franky?

- Sí… hace tres días atrás.

Esta respuesta le hizo darse un nudo en la garganta, por el cual colocando la botella de whisky a una mesa que estaba cerca de él, para luego acomodarse sentado mirando a Franky.

- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué hablaron? ¿Cómo está ella?

- No se encuentra muy bien que digamos, Zoro… le ha costado superar tu ida, y creo que fue bueno que hayas llegado, no vaya a ser que alguien se te adelante, canijo.

- No lo soportaría.

- Pues no me animo a decirte como lucía cuando la vi, pero creo que no es tarde de enmendar lo que hiciste… no se ve bien, Zoro… está muy triste y sabes muy bien que cuando una chica triste por amor se encuentra vulnerable…

- Cualquier idiota que la quiera enamorar, puede hacerle caer en sus manos… eso lo sé, pero con ella todo es distinto.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Zoro se lleva las manos a la cara y se enjuga su rostro preocupado, como si todo fuese muy difícil a esta altura. Luego de esto, baja la cabeza y se rasca los cabellos con sus manos, susurrándole a Franky:

- No la puedo perder Franky… no quiero sentirme solo otra vez… tengo que recuperarla.

Franky veía que Zoro estaba demasiado preocupado, pero que aun así estaba seguro, porque ama a Robin y sabe dentro de sí mismo que ella también lo ama a él. Acordándose de algo, Franky se rasca la cabeza y dice:

- Esto me lo aseguró ella, Zoro

Zoro se sorprende de escuchar esto y le preguntó:

- ¿Y qué te dijo? Vamos Franky, necesito saber de ella y quiero recuperarla.

- Está bien…

En ese momento Franky comienza a recordar la vez en que habló con Robin. Se hallaba el mismo peliazul dirigiéndose hacia el edificio en donde vive la morena bella y al ascender directamente al departamento, se sorprende de ver como estaba Robin luego de abrirle la puerta. Ella le abraza con cordialidad y Franky se saca los lentes, mostrándose contento diciéndole:

- Vaya, Robin… me sorprende verte de ánimos hoy.

- Así es Franky, tú me conoces muy bien.

Invitándole a pasar, Franky se sienta con Robin juntamente en el sofá largo y ella sonriente le pregunta:

- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? No te esperaba.

- Bueno, no esperaba que dijeses que sí, pero tenía que venir a ver como estabas… me preocupa demasiado como puedas estar sintiéndote.

Robin desvía su mirada a un lado, mientras se pasaba sus cabellos por detrás de su oreja, diciéndole a Franky:

- Bueno, no sé como esperan todos que me sienta, pero… es evidente que no me he sentido muy bien estos últimos días.

- Lo comprendo…

En ese mismo instante, Robin frunce un poco el ceño al ver que Franky estaba como nervioso porque le iba a decir algo aparente, cuando de momento, ella misma le pregunta:

- Franky, ¿Todo está bien?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Te noto muy extraño… ¿Quieres decirme algo?

Y es cuando Franky se levanta del mueble y se mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, preguntándole:

- Es que no puedo evitar el hecho de saber si Zoro te ha llamado o te ha dicho algo o que se yo.

- Ya comprendo, y está bien.

Franky se sienta nuevamente y Robin se mira las uñas de sus manos para suspirar con un poco de desanimo, como ese desanimo de no recibir lo que esperamos cuando lo necesitamos o queremos.

- No, no he sabido nada de Zoro… y ni siquiera un llamado me ha dado.

Los ojos de Robin se aguaron un poco y Franky comienza a estremecerse por dentro, y baja un poco la cabeza para buscarle la mirada, y escucharle decir:

- Zoro no me ama… no como yo a él.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Robin se parte en un llanto silencioso, siendo abrazada por el mismo Franky, el cual estaba mirando hacia arriba, pensando en lo muy idiota que es Zoro por hacerle sentir así. Pero en seguida, la morena continuaba diciéndole:

- Yo solamente quería que su atención estuviese en mí y quería verlo feliz… pero conmigo.

- Está bien, lo comprendo… no sé cómo decirte esto, pero deseo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que las cosas se solucionen.

- ¿Tú crees que se solucionen?

- No lo creo, lo sé.

Robin se levanta del pecho de Franky y secándose las lágrimas de su rostro, piensa en una pregunta que le ha estado maquinando siempre y la suelta ante su amigo.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debería seguir adelante y pasar la página con Zoro?

Franky estaba suspirando profundamente con esto, y escucha que nuevamente le hace otra pregunta demasiado determinante que decía:

- ¿Debería olvidar a Zoro y realizar mi vida con otro hombre?

- No lo sé Robin, no sabría que decirte.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no estoy seguro si las esperanzas están acabadas… no estoy seguro si ese canijo idiota de Zoro se atreverá a reconocer su error y venga de nuevo a ti… y así como no estoy seguro si decide olvidarte y dejar que las cosas sigan como antes, desde que se fue.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en cuál sería la decisión de Zoro, pero Robin decide ponerle un final alterno a esta situación, para no continuar sufriendo por amor como lo estaba haciendo. Ella se levanta del mueble y camina directamente hacia una dirección, dándole la espalda a Franky, diciendo:

- Solamente sé una cosa, Franky.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Que si Zoro no decide hacer nada al respecto, lo olvidaré y haré rehacer mi vida, sacándolo de mi mente, de mi memoria… y de mi corazón.

¡Una decisión demasiado radical y determinante! Robin estaba dándose por vencida con una situación precaria que cambiase las circunstancias, aferrándose a esa esperanza que una vez tuvo por que Zoro le dijese que le ama; más Franky no paraba de sentir preocupaciones por su amigo aun considerado por él.

Volviendo en sí, Franky luego de haber relatado todo esto, se empinaba la botella de cola habiéndosela terminado en seguida, mientras que Zoro estaba con su mirada casi inexpresiva en la sorpresa que le cayó en su corazón y como esto le estaba preocupando de un modo completamente distinto.

- No puede ser eso posible… Franky, ¿De verdad te dijo eso?

- Así es… así que sea lo que sea que tengas planeado, hazlo rápido y apresúrate porque tiempo no te queda.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se recuesta en el enorme sillón y se da cuenta que eran las tres de la madrugada en París. Estaba pensando que sea lo que se que se le ocurriese hacer, cuando amaneciese era perfecto.

- Franky, hoy en unas largas horas en la noche será la fiesta de mi vida… esa hará significar muchas cosas aun.

- Y espero que no tengas ningún impedimento a hacer todo lo que tu corazón te dicte.

- No la hay, estoy más que listo.

Y alzando la botella en señal de brindis, Zoro se empina enteramente la botella de whisky, para luego quedarse pensativo en el balcón, acompañado de su amigo Franky, aquel que lo estaría apoyando en lo que sea.

Las horas pasaron, y ya siendo las nueve de la mañana, mientras todos estaban durmiendo en la sala del departamento de Franky, Zoro se había arreglado para salir del departamento, pero es detenido por el mismo Franky que le dice:

- ¿A dónde irás tan temprano?

Zoro se colocaba la chaqueta y volteaba hacia Franky, diciéndole:

- Tengo que ver a Robin, y haré lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerlo.

- Pero pensé que seguiríamos el plan de Sanji.

- No tengo tiempo para eso, Franky… además si no consigo a Robin, no podré saber al menos si está bien o no, sea como sea que se encuentre.

- Bien, pero ten estas.

Y en seguida Franky le lanza unas llaves a Zoro, por el cual al haberlas atajado con su mano derecha, se da cuenta que son las llaves del Alfa Romeo que una vez le dio y al alzar la mirada hacia Franky, el peliverde se mantenía sorprendido pero el peliazul sonreía dándole la espalda.

- Lo necesitaras para ir tan lejos como puedas… ten cuidado.

- Seguro que sí.

Zoro se apresura a bajar el ascensor y llega al estacionamiento, encontrándose con ese fabuloso auto que Franky le regaló días atrás. Colocándose sus anteojos Ray Ban, Zoro sonríe esperanzado en poder obtener respuestas, y el primer lugar al que se le ocurre ir es directamente hacia las oficinas de Chevalier.

Habiendo llegado con demasiada prisa, y casualmente sin haberse perdido con su fatídica orientación por las calles de París, Zoro se asoma al enorme edificio y suspira esperanzado en poder encontrar nuevamente a su amada Robin.

- Muy bien, aquí estoy… ahora a entrar.

En seguida camina apresurado hacia los ascensores y la chica que estaba en la recepción, reconoce el rostro de Zoro y le sonríe, llamándole. El peliverde se encamina hacia ella y le entrega una tarjeta de visitante, y se la coloca escuchando que le decía:

- Pase adelante, señor Roronoa.

- Gracias…

Y cuando se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el ascensor, entra diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Y pensar que esa loca no me reconocería después de la última vez que vine aquí.

El ascensor finalmente llega al último piso y se abre para dar paso a Zoro, el cual se mantenía esperanzado en poder encontrar de nuevo a Robin, pero de pronto los empleados que estaban trabajando en ese piso, al ver al chico de cabellos verdes peculiarmente reconocible en cualquier lugar, se asustaron y temieron por sus vidas. Zoro se da cuenta de esto y mira a los lados, frunciendo el ceño y diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Mientras caminaba con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, veía como todos se alejaban de él y en silencio. Zoro solamente optó por suspirar calmado y continuar caminando hacia donde estaba la secretaria de Robin, que al ver que Zoro venía desde lo lejos, se asombra echándose para atrás, diciéndole:

- ¿Usted otra vez aquí?

Zoro se siente fastidiado por ver como todos actuaban así por verle, y es cuando pregunta:

- No me interesa si me detestan, pero no pretendo hacérselas fácil a todos ustedes… quiero que le diga a la señorita Robin que Roronoa Zoro ha venido a verle.

- Lamento decirle esto, pero la señorita Robin no está disponible.

Estaba comprendiendo que nuevamente le estaban haciendo pasar por la situación incómoda de tener que ser desechado por los guardias latosos, y Zoro se recuesta del escritorio de la secretaria y suspira diciendo:

- Mira, no quiero problemas y no me interesa tener que partirle la jodida cara a cualquiera que me quiera sacar de aquí, pero esta vez te lo pido de un modo muy calmado… conozco a Robin, y necesito verle.

Desde el ascensor estaba apareciendo la mismísima Chanelle, la cual entraba sonriente y se sorprende de igual modo al ver como todos estaban mirando hacia las oficinas de Robin, y pregunta:

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

Y una de las trabajadoras se le acerca y le señala hacia donde estaba Zoro y le dice:

- Ese hombre de allá es muy peligroso, y dice que quiere ver a Robin con mucha urgencia.

- ¿Quién?

- Aquél que está allá.

Chanelle se asoma y se da cuenta que estaba el mismo Zoro de frente de la secretaria y escucha que la trabajadora le sigue diciendo:

- La última vez que vino, sometió a siete guardias armados y les dio una tunda… es un hombre muy peligroso.

Pero la dueña de la compañía solamente opta por cruzarse de brazos y sonreír de modo calmado, suspirando y advirtiendo a la trabajadora que no era necesidad de molestarse.

- No se preocupen, ese es Roronoa Zoro… yo me encargo de él.

- ¿Está segura? Es muy peligroso.

- No hay problema, lo controlo.

Así que Chanelle camina directamente hacia Zoro y le ve discutiendo con la secretaria, y que este estaba obstinado por razones evidentes, rezongándole a la chica.

- Que fastidio es tener que lidiar con todos ustedes, nada más para solamente tener que ver a Robin… ¡Quiero verla!

Es cuando de pronto coloca una mirada maligna y sombreada en sus ojos, susurrando con una voz casi gutural.

- O si no, los cortaré de arriba abajo para hacerlos a un lado.

Cuando la secretaria casi se orinaba de miedo al ver esta expresión maligna del peliverde, aparece Chanelle con los brazos cruzados, detrás de Zoro y llamándole:

- Roronoa Zoro… no es bueno que amenaces a mis empleados.

Zoro se da la vuelta y al ver a la chica francesa y rubia de hermoso parecer como el de Robin a su espalda, solamente optó por rascarse la cabeza y preguntar:

- ¿Y tú quien eres?

Chanelle entendió que Zoro no se acordó de ella, y camina hacia él, teniéndolo de frente a frente recordándole cuando le vio.

- Claro, es que solamente me viste aquella vez que estabas en la cama de Robin después de haber sido encontrado por ella.

- ¿Encontrado?

- Sí, y estabas con una resaca enorme.

Mientras Zoro estaba alzando la vista a un lado para recordar su rostro, tuvo el penoso recuerdo en su mente de ver cuando ella y Robin lo vieron desnudo al salir del cuarto de la morena bella. Cuando recordó esto, abrió los ojos de un modo demasiado sorpresivo y volteando hacia ella, le señala con el dedo, gritando en voz alta:

- ¡Tú eras la chica que estaba con Robin y que me vieron en bolas!

Inmediatamente todos los empleados se asombraron a escuchar esto, y unos no comprendieron a que se estaba refiriendo Zoro. Chanelle suspiraba, riéndose de un modo ahogado y con temor, viendo a los lados.

- Parece que me recordaste… ven a mi oficina y hablemos.

Y en seguida ambos caminaron a una oficina más grande que la de la mismísima Robin. Zoro se sienta en una silla delante del escritorio inmenso de Chanelle, y la rubia francesa se sienta, sonriendo y suspirando por ver al peliverde delante de sí misma, aunque no reaccionaba de un modo rencoroso por haber abandonado a su amiga.

- ¿Y bien? ¿A qué has venido, Zoro?

Zoro estaba sentado con un poco de vergüenza por estar delante de una chica que lo vio en bolas, y sosteniendo los antebrazos en el escritorio de Chanelle, le responde diciendo:

- He venido desde muy lejos con un solo objetivo siendo la razón única por la cual estoy aquí… he venido por Robin.

- ¿Por Robin?

- Así es… sé que estás enterada de lo que pasó, o mejor dicho de lo que hice, pero he regresado nuevamente a París, porque no quiero abandonar nuevamente a Robin… quiero encontrarla y decirle muchas cosas, decirle que lo siento por haberla dejado y probarle que ella vale lo suficiente para mí.

Chanelle estaba de brazos cruzados, escuchando atentamente cada una de las palabras de Zoro, y es cuando se sorprende al escuchar que el peliverde dijo una declaración muy importante.

- No quiero dejarla ir, no quiero que se vaya… la amo demasiado como para querer sentirme solo de nuevo… ella lo significa todo para mí, y fui un completo imbécil al querer dejarla ir… necesito hallarle, no quiero estar solo otra vez… no la quiero perder.

Finalmente Zoro terminó de decir lo que tenía que decir, esperando al menos encontrar un apoyo en la mejor amiga de Robin. Luego de haber analizado cada una de las palabras de este hombre, Chanelle asiente con su cabeza, explicándole:

- Debo serte franca Zoro, fuiste un desgraciado al ser un egoísta en querer abandonar a Robin por circunstancias tontas… pero admito que has reconocido tu error, y me alegra que hayas podido llegar.

- Lo agradezco.

- Pero Robin aun sigue de vacaciones y no la he visto en dos días.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se desanima un poco y se cruza de brazos, recostándose en el sillón, mirando hacia una dirección. Chanelle ve que en la seriedad desanimada del peliverde, estaba la de un hombre arrepentido y que desea ser salvado por el amor correspondido de Robin. Suspirando mientras miraba hacia el suelo, Chanelle pregunta:

- ¿Y le has llamado?

- No… no me ha contestado las llamadas… ni siquiera sé que ha pasado con ella, más que por parte de Franky, de madame Depardieu y tuya.

- Tenías que esperarlo al menos de esta parte.

Reaccionando ante esta afirmación extraña que le dijo Chanelle, Zoro frunció el ceño y preguntó:

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Que de seguro habrás imaginado como eso te pudo haber hecho sentir, ¿No?

- No me interesa en realidad.

Zoro se acerca hacia Chanelle y con convencimiento en sus palabras y seriedad en su rostro, dice:

- Haré lo que sea necesario para recuperarla y aunque me cueste la vida, mi corazón siempre latirá por ella y quiero que ella esté siempre a mi lado, dándole razón a mi vida.

Chanelle se sorprende como si fuese una maravilla crepuscular, que encandece los cielos, brillando en su esplendor nocturno. Eso fue más que suficiente al menos para ganarse su lado afectuoso, y de pronto Chanelle se levanta de su escritorio muy convencida y dice:

- Con eso me basta… ahora, quiero que me acompañes.

Zoro al ver que esta chica se dirigía hacia la salida, se levanta y camina detrás de ella, preguntándole con cierta sospecha:

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Solo sígueme.

Estos dos salieron del edificio Chevalier y descendieron hasta el estacionamiento. Mientras Chanelle caminaba a una dirección, se detiene al ver que Zoro caminaba a otra y le pregunta:

- ¿A dónde vas? Mi auto está por allá.

- Sí, pero en el mío llegamos más rápido.

Y cuando Chanelle se da cuenta que Zoro estaba manejando un Alfa Romeo Spider Novietic, su expresión facial fue una maravilla demasiado evidente. Zoro sonríe al ver que caminaba sorprendida y le abre la puerta, haciéndole pasar para sentarse en su respectivo asiento, diciéndole:

- Sujétate.

Sorprendentemente la velocidad del auto de Zoro era incomparable, y todo para indicarse directamente hacia el departamento de Robin. El peliverde estaba nervioso al haber llegado a un lugar en donde dio inicio a un sentimiento que tenía de despertarse.

Mientras ascendían con mucha prisa hacia el piso de Robin, Chanelle abre la puerta y entra junto con Zoro, pero este se siente como un intruso y pregunta:

- ¿Robin no está aquí? Me parece que está mal que entremos así.

- No importa… ella no vendrá a este departamento.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Y mientras buscaba algo en la habitación de Robin, Chanelle le responde desde adentro diciéndole:

- Porque está muy ocupada en tramites respectivamente referentes a la fiesta.

Escuchando esto, Zoro se sorprende un poco y entra a la habitación de Robin, preguntando con cierta sospecha:

- ¿Fiesta? ¿Te refieres a la fiesta del Palacio de Versalles?

- Así es.

Chanelle luego de haber encontrado una carta, la saca y se la entrega a Zoro en sus manos, mirándole a los ojos con una seriedad especifica. El peliverde no se atrevía a preguntar qué era lo que decía, y escucha que la rubia francesa le dice en voz suave.

- Esto era algo que ella me pidió que guardara, y que supiese que hacer si tú llegases.

Chanelle en seguida se sienta en la cama teniendo de frente a Zoro, el cual sin pensarlo dos veces, abre la carta que Robin había escrito, y comienza a leer de la siguiente manera:

"Para mi amado y el único que ha conquistado mi corazón, Roronoa Zoro"

Zoro comprendió que el encabezado estaba escrito de otra manera, y se sorprendió demasiado y suspiró de un modo distinto, viendo por un instante a Chanelle, quien parecía más entusiasmada en querer saber lo que estaba en la carta. El peliverde continuaba leyendo.

"Cono ha pasado el tiempo en las situaciones que nos hemos enfrentado, y como ese tiempo ha sido algo demasiado contradictorio, porque cuando deseo tenerte cerca, estás lejos y cuando deseo tenerte lejos, quizá estés más cerca de lo que parece, y me siento mal puesto que no sé ni siquiera que sentir por ti en estos momentos"

"Se supone que esta es una carta para tu corazón entristecido, pero ahora quien está entristecida soy yo, y te amo y te odio por eso. Me siento literalmente como si estuviese respirando la misma niebla flotando a través de las estrellas, pudiendo acariciar con mis suaves manos ese amor que aun no sé si permanece en mi o no. Respiro por dentro y por fuera, y siento que con la misma pluma con la que estoy escribiendo, me hace ver como si fuese…"

Por un instante, Zoro estaba tratando de discernir lo que estaba escrito en ese momento, pero la palabra estaba borrosa. Zoro como pudo leyó que decía algo como "una tonta que sufre por ti", y vio que la tinta fue borrada, como si le hubiese caído una gota de agua.

Pero no era agua lo que había caído en la carta, y el peliverde abre los ojos con una sorpresa en su expresión, entendiendo e imaginándose que eso que cayó en la carta fue una lágrima de los ojos de Robin, y se la imaginó escribiendo la carta de la siguiente manera.

Estaba Robin sentada en su cama y mientras escribía con sus cabellos caídos hacia sus piernas y las cartas, unas lágrimas caían del rostro de la morena, viendo que una de esas gotas cayó en la carta justamente en donde Zoro estaba leyendo actualmente. Robin se enjugó las lágrimas y continuó escribiendo la carta de la siguiente manera:

"Oh Zoro, sé que estás aquí, inmiscuido en mi corazón, y aun sin mi o conmigo, te siento sosteniéndome en mi caída. Oh Zoro, se que suena muy extraño pero puedo sentirte aquí en mi corazón, sosteniendo mis penas y mis tristezas, intentando aliviar mi hermoso desastre que tú mismo me has provocado"

"Trato de escapar de este dolor inmenso que mi corazón está experimentando, tanto así que se mantiene dentro de esta habitación, y escondido en algún lugar. Un dolor que está tan profundizado y entronizado en mi alma que no tengo ninguna llave para poder abrirla, y mucho menos ningún mapa para poder encontrar en donde curarme"

"Posdata: Solamente tú puedes acabar con esto que en algún lugar en mí, me puede silenciar para siempre o me puede traer el alivio que he deseado desde que te fuiste"

Y terminando de escribir esta carta, Robin la coloca a un lado de su cama y se acuesta, abrazando su almohada y aferrándose a ella, mientras lloraba de dolor y de tristeza. Zoro volviendo nuevamente de su mente, pudo imaginarse todo como pasó exactamente y baja la carta, manteniendo su expresión facial de un modo muy determinante, y es cuando escucha a Chanelle decirle:

- ¿Estás seguro que esta vez harás lo que sea para recuperar a Robin?

Zoro volteó directamente hacia Chanelle y la vio de piernas cruzadas, esperando la respuesta de parte de sí mismo, aunque al guardarse la carta en su chaqueta, sonríe de un modo muy confiado, diciendo.

- No sé cómo le haré, y no tengo un plan muy elaborado, pero recuperaré a Robin… esta noche.

- ¿Esta noche? ¿En la fiesta?

- Así es.

La confusión de Chanelle fue un poco más extraña, y se levanta de la cama de Robin, cruzándose de brazos ante el peliverde, preguntando con cierta sospecha.

- ¿Y cómo vas a hacer?

- Será una sor… pre… sa.

Ambos sonrieron por esto, ya que esa misma noche estaba como la única y disponible para que Zoro pudiese recuperar a la mujer de sus sueños, utilizando las estrategias señaladas de parte de Sanji. Este era el momento de Zoro que apenas estaba comenzando.


	33. El Versalles del Reencuentro

Los minutos pasaron desde ese momento en que Zoro había recibido hasta ahora la última carta de parte de Robin. Una cosa que tenía en cuenta era que a cada paso que daba para intentar acercarse a su amada morena, se alejaba diez pasos de ella, por escrutinios de la vida. Zoro está preocupado como era de esperarse y como todos sabemos, pero, ¿Nos hemos preguntado cómo está procesando todo Robin?

No se le veía muy mal, ya que siendo las 2 de la tarde, la bella morena estaba reunida con unas personas importantísimas de la alta clase social francesa, caminando por los pasillos del palacio de Versalles. Unas personas importantes estaban recorriendo el lugar en donde será la fiesta, acompañados de Robin, quien era que les estaba mostrando el lugar en compañía de un personaje latoso e impertinente en este caso… Lucci.

- Este salón, será la sala en donde estarán todos los músicos de la fiesta y al mismo tiempo estarán un aproximado de 50.000 invitados en esta sala.

Los personajes peculiares que veían todo esto, estaban de acuerdo y uno de ellos de renombre europeo, le pregunta:

- Usted es una interesante guía turística, mademoiselle Robin… ¿De verdad que usted no es francesa?

- No, soy inglesa.

- Entiendo, y aun así suponemos que conoce bien los alrededores de París, ¿No es así?

Robin se sentía halagada por estar en presencia de gente de alta clase, y manteniendo una sonrisa silenciosa, se paseaba con libertad y con gracia y presencia por el salón, diciéndoles:

- Solo conozco los lugares más hermosos y aquellos que carecen de ser tomados en cuenta que al mismo tiempo son una maravilla escondida.

Y volteando hacia los demás, Robin finaliza diciéndoles:

- Aquí, todos ustedes estarán disfrutando de un esplendoroso evento que reúne a muchas personas dispuestas a disfrutar del mismo modo en que ustedes lo hacen, con el motivo de sentir una vez más que las maravillas son parte de nuestras vidas.

Esto último que dijo, hizo asombrar a muchos de esos acaudalados personajes, los cuales se veían el uno con el otro, maravillados por dicha respuesta. Uno de ellos, quien parecía ser un inminente representante, camina hacia Robin y le dice:

- Nos ha convencido, mademoiselle… esta noche, será un esplendoroso momento para todos nosotros… que la logística se encargue de hacer traer a todos los reporteros de canales nacionales e internacionales… ¡Esto tiene que ser contemplado!

Acto seguido, todos los personajes continuaron con el recorrido del palacio de Versalles, mientras que Robin estaba de pie con sus manos juntadas, sonriente por ver como todos estaban admirados por el lugar, y porque sería una noche para disfrutar.

Detrás de ella, estaba caminando a suaves pasos, el mismísimo Rob Lucci, el cual se le acercó lo suficiente como para susurrarle el oído por detrás de ella, diciéndole:

- Me has sorprendido… ¿Te he dicho lo muy hermosa que te ves cuando impresionas a las personas?

La morena voltea hacia Lucci, y sonríe diciéndole:

- No, no lo había notado… ¿Tú lo has hecho?

- Llevo haciéndolo por todo el tiempo en que te conozco.

- Eso es muy lindo de tu parte.

Lucci caminó pasándole por un lado a Robin, y mientras estaba asomándose por uno de los grandes ventanales del lugar, desvía su mirada hacia la morena preguntándole:

- ¿Te sientes entusiasmada por la celebración de esta noche?

Robin parecía estar un poco despistada de todo lo que le estaban diciendo, y al escuchar esta pregunta reacciona repentinamente y responde diciendo:

- Creo que lo estoy… y espero que al menos me sirva para mantenerme feliz.

Oyendo esto, Lucci se dirige nuevamente hacia Robin y extiende su mano derecha, acariciándole el cabello a la seria morena, para suspirar diciéndole:

- Ojalá con mi compañía pudiese quitarte todo ese pesar que tienes… no me agrada verte así, y haría lo que fuese para que estuvieses bien, Robin.

Parecía que todo fuese como planeado, porque Robin estaba sintiéndose que a lo mejor con Lucci, las cosas podían salir bien y así mismo sentirse bien, pero ese no era el punto ni mucho menos con quien ella debería estar. Lucci le extiende el codo y ella le sujeta el brazo, saliendo acompañada de él de ese lugar, esperando que se hiciese la noche.

Ya siendo de noche, todos estaban en los preparativos para aparecerse en la renombrada fiesta del palacio de Versalles. Como era de esperarse, la tensión estaba creciendo para el peliverde, el cual estaba en la habitación de la casa de madame Depardieu y que estaba sentado en la cama, desnudo después de salir de la ducha, aun por no estar listo.

Se le veía meditando y pensando en todo lo que haría en la fiesta para poder encontrar y recuperar a la mujer que ama y de la que se empecinó para no dejarla ir jamás.

- Esta noche será mi noche… ya no perderé más mi tiempo y no perderé las oportunidades magnificas que siempre me han merecido.

Y levantándose, saca su mejor traje para la noche y se arregla como nunca lo había hecho. Luego de unos minutos, Zoro estaba descendiendo de las escaleras, vistiendo un impecable traje negro con una camisa negra satinada y una corbata al mismo tono de la camisa, portando una rosa de color verde en su traje y su abrigo pesado negro. Madame Depardieu lo observa bajar y se cruza de brazos, sonriendo y diciéndole:

- De verdad que estás demasiado hermoso, hijo mío…

Acercándose en seguida hacia Zoro, le sujeta de los brazos fornidos y le recuerda:

- Toda la confianza no está en lo que pienses, sino que el corazón es quien se encarga de lograr lo que parece imposible… sigue la voz de tu corazón, Zoro.

- Gracias madame… ahora me tengo que ir.

- Robin será para ti. De eso no tienes que dudar en lo absoluto.

En seguida Zoro sonríe y se dirige hacia fuera de la casa, subiéndose a su Alfa Romeo y encendiéndolo, se encamina con mucha prisa hacia el restaurante de La Mellorine. Al haberse bajado del auto, se encamina hacia la barra y observa que estaba apareciendo Sanji con un traje parecido al de Zoro, pero con la diferencia de portar una camisa de color gris oscuro.

- Te tardaste demasiado, marimo de mierda.

- Cierra la puta boca y avísale al idiota de Brook que se apure.

En ese mismo instante, Brook aparecía con su impecable traje de director de orquesta de época victoriana, y que saludaba a Zoro, preguntándole:

- Oh, señor Zoro… ¿Listo para irnos?

- Eso mismo debería preguntártelo a ti, imbécil.

- Muy bien, nos vamos… aun estamos a tiempo de sobra.

Zoro, Sanji y Brook subieron al auto y se dirigieron con mucha prisa hacia el departamento de Franky, a buscar al resto de la cuadrilla de amigos. Mientras estaban ascendiendo al departamento, Brook estaba acomodando unas partituras de un modo extraño, del cual Sanji y Zoro al verlo, le preguntan:

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

- ¿Traerás todos esos garabatos contigo?

En seguida, Brook se ríe por esto y suspira diciéndole a Zoro:

- Todo esto, es para ustedes dos, para cuando la recuperes… es un vals tipo sonata… les va a encantar.

Sanji se saca el cigarro de la boca y sonríe, mientras que Zoro cierra los ojos sonriendo de un modo arrogante, diciéndole:

- Pues haberlo dicho antes, amigo.

El ascensor se abre y estos tres entran al departamento de Franky, por el cual Sanji y Brook se sentaron en los muebles y Zoro se dirigió hacia el refrigerador para sacar una botella de whisky, llamando a gritos a los demás.

- ¡Oi, Franky, Luffy, Usopp! ¡Ya hemos llegado!

De la habitación aparecen estos tres, quienes estaban vestidos con impecables trajes oscuros y de modo irreconocible, pero cuando salían Franky parecía estar regañando a Luffy, cosa de la cual Sanji se saca el cigarro de la boca, expeliendo el humo y preguntando:

- Oi, ¿Qué es todo este follón?

Luffy se cruzaba de brazos, rezongando y con los cachetes inflados, y Franky se coloca las manos en la cintura, explicándole a Sanji la razón de la discusión.

- Es que este tonto del culo, se quiere llevar ese puto sombrero de paja a la fiesta, y se verá muy ridículo… para eso es preferible que se lleve el funji que le regalé.

Pero Luffy seguía rezongando, diciendo:

- No me llevaré ese sombrero cabrón, pareceré un idiota.

- ¡Te dije que más idiota parecerás con ese sombrero en esa festividad!

A un lado, Usopp se sienta cerca de Sanji y se cruza de brazos, resoplando por usar su típico velo árabe en su cabeza, por ser hijo de un jeque y se cruza de brazos, diciendo:

- Hay que ver que estos idiotas no se ponen de acuerdo.

- Bien, no me interesa.

En seguida, todos se sentaron en los muebles de la sala de Franky y vieron que Chopper estaba entrando al departamento, mostrando una cara de preocupación, portando un periódico del día.

- ¡Chicos, malas noticias!

Zoro voltea hacia Chopper y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué demonios sucede, Chopper?

- Tienes que ver esto, Zoro.

Y entregándole el periódico a Zoro, este comienza a leer lo que estaba queriendo mostrarle el pequeño doctor, mientras que todos estaban confusos por lo sucedido. La sorpresa del peliverde fue mucho mayor al ver lo que estaba en el periódico.

- ¡Maldición, no puede ser cierto!

Sanji se siente con mucho misterio y extiende la mano hacia Zoro, pidiéndole el diario.

- ¿Cuál es el puto problema?

- Solamente lee esa mierda.

Zoro le entrega el periódico y Sanji lee lo que estaba en uno de los encabezados.

- "Una noche para recordar, tendremos las visitas de altos personajes europeos, entre muchos la visita del millonario empresario Rob Lucci, quien hará presencia en la fiesta"

Y alzando la mirada hacia Zoro, le pregunta:

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Todos y cada uno de ellos a excepción de Chopper, estaban intrigados por la manera en la que Zoro vio esta noticia, y es cuando este les aclara diciéndoles:

- Rob Lucci es un hombre que está interesado en Robin, y por consiguiente aprovechará la fiesta para anunciarse… es capaz de arruinar mis planes con Robin.

Entre ellos, Usopp se confunde y pregunta:

- ¿Por qué arruinaría los planes?

- Porque ese desgraciado bastardo ha estado proponiéndole a Robin que se case con él, desde hace tiempo atrás… se está aprovechando de la situación para quitármela.

Luffy y Franky se miran a los ojos muy preocupados, y Usopp con Sanji lo mismo. Acto seguido, Brook se cruza de brazos y se levanta del mueble, informándole al resto:

- Si nos apresuramos a llegar, puede que perdamos nuestra oportunidad.

Seguido de Brook, Sanji coloca la colilla del cigarro en el cenicero de la mesa y se levanta, sonriendo de un modo intrigante, aclarándoles a sus amigos que no había necesidad de preocuparse.

- No es problema para nosotros… tenemos que apresurarnos, porque el plan estará ejecutándose cuando lleguemos los siete juntos.

- Es verdad, así que apresurémonos.

Franky, Luffy y Usopp se levantan y Chopper se dirige hacia el ascensor, mientras que Zoro estaba canalizando su molestia y sonreía de modo arrogante, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Ese imbécil no me arruinará mi momento con Robin.

Todos estaban finalmente decididos y determinados a aparecerse en la fiesta, con el fin de poder divertirse y de servirle de apoyo al querido peliverde, quien no estaba dispuesto a perder nuevamente al amor de su vida. Esa determinación que significa todo para él, es la que hasta ahora no le estaba fallando. Estaba confiado y esa confianza era más que suficiente.

Los siete llegan al estacionamiento y Franky entra en su auto con Luffy y Usopp; Zoro entra con Sanji, Brook y Chopper. Mientras iban saliendo de ese lugar, ambos autos llegaron al departamento de Chanelle, y estaban apareciendo las tres bellas damas, Chanelle, Nami y Kaya, todas luciendo unos hermosos vestidos de gala. Franky abre la ventanilla y ve que Chanelle estaba saliendo con su auto y le dice a Franky:

- Nosotras hemos confirmado que ya Robin está en la fiesta… tienen que poner en marcha el plan, y nosotras desde adentro formaremos el nuestro.

- Copiado, entonces iremos en seguida hacia el palacio.

El auto de Chanelle se va con mucha prisa, mientras que Franky y Zoro manejan seguido de ellas hacia la misma dirección del palacio. Los minutos pasaron y mientras estos dos estaban manejando cerca del palacio, se dieron cuenta que estaba el tráfico pesado ya que eran muchas las personas que estaban dirigiéndose hacia el palacio.

Zoro se asomaba por la ventanilla del auto y resoplaba desmedidamente impaciente, diciendo:

- Joder… ¡Este maldito trafico nos está fastidiando!

Y a un lado estaba Franky, mirando por la ventanilla hacia el auto de Zoro, diciéndole:

- ¿Y si echamos carreritas por el pasto?

- ¿Estás loco? Podrían dispararnos por eso.

- ¿Quieres llegar rápido o no?

Estaba en una decisión que le estaba jugando la mente. Franky le hacía la invitación a Zoro de cruzar los pastizales y apresurarse con la llegada, así que mientras el peliverde se lo pensó, le pareció la idea genial y es cuando Sanji estando delante se emociona y se abrocha el cinturón al igual que Chopper y Brook, diciendo:

- Maldito idiota… harás que nos maten, pero no tenemos opción.

Desde el auto de Franky, Luffy estaba emocionado y Usopp asustado como era de esperarse, diciendo:

- Franky, piénsalo bien. Es una locura.

- Locura es no hacerlo.

Y ambos conductores examinando el pastizal de la derecha, salen del carril y se meten por ese campo fértil, gritando emocionados todos por esa locura cometida. Usopp sacaba la cabeza y las manos por la ventanilla de Luffy, gritando por ayuda.

- ¡Que me la pegooooooooooo!

Zoro estaba emocionado por esto y se apresuraba al igual que Franky. Los minutos pasaron y ambos autos llegaron a la entrada principal en donde estaban los pajes de seguridad, para estacionar los autos y estos siete se bajan de los autos y se muestran emocionados y entusiasmados. Franky le entrega la llave de su Corvette al paje y grita con fuerza.

- ¡SÚUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEER!

Sanji enciende otro cigarro y ve que Usopp se baja vomitando del auto y le reprocha, diciéndole:

- Sí que eres un quejica, Usopp.

Chopper aparece y le entrega una bolsa para emergencias y le da unas pastillas, diciéndole con una sonrisa:

- Con esto estarás mejor.

- Malditos idiotas… me las pagarán.

Luffy alza sus puños y se dispone a entrar, pero Brook le detiene diciéndole:

- Por aquí no entraremos nosotros.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y por donde?

- Acompáñenme.

Brook camina directamente hacia uno de los lados opuestos del palacio, y Zoro mira a los demás alzando los hombros, sin darle importancia para luego todos ellos seguirle hacia donde caminaba. Estaba caminando directamente hacia un de los laterales del palacio, y uno de los de seguridad estaba de brazos cruzados y pregunta:

- ¿Y todos ustedes quiénes son?

Y como era de esperarse, Luffy la iba a cagar, adelantándose a hablar, respondiendo:

- Yo soy Luffy y espero…

Finalmente es silenciado por el mismísimo Sanji, el cual el coloca la mano en la boca, esperando a que Brook hablase. El vigilante se siente confundido y pregunta a Brook:

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Yo soy Brook… el músico principal de la festividad, he venido desde Viena para tocar… soy un invitado de…

Y desde adentro aparece el mismísimo presidente de Francia, caminando directamente hacia Brook y le extiende la mano saludándole cordialmente.

- Por fin has venido… me alegra verte.

- A usted también, señor presidente… le estaba explicando al guardia que…

- No hace falta que expliques nada, Brook.

El presidente se dirige hacia el guardia y le dice:

- Hágalo pasar, él es una celebridad importante.

- Como ordene, señor presidente.

Y justo cuando Brook estaba pasando, le dice al presidente:

- Ellos seis también vienen conmigo.

Cuando Brook le dijo esto, el presidente echa un vistazo hacia atrás y los analiza uno a uno de ellos, y le pregunta a Brook:

- ¿Y quiénes son?

- Son mis guardias personales, quienes vienen a examinar el escenario y los instrumentos por mí.

- Ya veo… que pasen también.

Gracias a esto, todos los demás pudieron pasar sin necesidad de la merecida invitación, y cruzaron la cerca del lugar, caminando por los enormes jardines del palacio. Luffy, Chopper y Usopp estaban atontados por el lugar, mientras que Zoro, Sanji y Franky, estaban tronándose los puños por si acaso tendrían que pelear, y es cuando llegan a la entrada del palacio propiamente dicho, y se detuvieron los siete en la entrada, viendo un palacio entero de gala y de maravilloso espacio para disfrutar y poder relajarse. Zoro se adelanta unos pasos ante los demás y dice:

- Esto sí que es jodidamente magnifico… ¿No lo creen?

Y volteando hacia atrás, Zoro les dice:

- Adelante, entremos.

En seguida, estos siete entraron al palacio, viendo a toda esa gente a su alrededor, gente de alta clase social, y gente que inclusive jamás pensaron ver en algún momento de sus vidas. Zoro estaba en un lugar en el cual se sentía como un gusano en medio de un gallinero, pero es el lugar en donde debería estar justamente, ignorando lo malo que pueda pasar, concentrándose sola y exclusivamente en un solo objetivo. Recuperar a la mujer de su vida.

El esplendor solamente era un significado de esa noche tan especial que sería la única que tenía a la disposición el mismísimo Zoro, el cual caminaba entre los miles de invitados, intentando buscar a Robin.

- Maldición, ¿En donde mierdas estará Robin?

Al instante, cuando se estaba dirigiendo hacia la barra para poder beber algo, Franky le sorprende acercándose y diciéndole:

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Te embriagarás antes que llegue Robin?

- No lo sé, estoy impaciente y… un momento, ¿Antes que llegue Robin?

Franky hacía señas al cantinero para que le sirviese dos tragos de whisky, y cuando recibe los vasos, observa a su alrededor y le dice a Zoro:

- Me han informado de lo que he averiguado, que aun Robin no ha llegado a la fiesta.

- ¿No ha llegado?

En ese instante, aparece Chanelle luego de estarse comunicando con otras personas, y se le acerca al oído de Zoro, susurrándole:

- Son apenas las ocho de la noche y Robin llegará a las diez… vendrá acompañada.

Zoro se sorprende y se aleja un poco de Chanelle, viéndole a los ojos con esa reacción que le hacía saber que se estaba refiriendo.

- Eso quiere decir solamente una sola cosa.

- Ella vendrá acompañada de Lucci.

- ¡Maldición, lo sabía!

Franky sostiene los hombros de Zoro y lo voltea hacia la barra, sonriendo para disimular la pena y le habla al oído del mismo modo en que se encontraba Chanelle del otro lado.

- No tienes que volverte loco… tienes que pensar bien las cosas antes de poder actuar.

- Es verdad lo que dice Franky, Zoro. Si Robin viene con Lucci y cometes una estupidez, puede dificultarte las cosas.

- Tenemos que poner en práctica el plan de Sanji, tal como él lo dijo.

Ahí estaba Zoro de brazos cruzados, intentando calmarse luego de ser aconsejado por Franky y por Chanelle. No parecía tener otra opción mejor y tenía que comprender que no podía cagarla.

Los minutos fueron pasando y mientras todos parecían divertirse en la fiesta, estando Luffy comiendo los aperitivos para los invitados. Por otro lado estaba Sanji como era de esperarse tratando de ligar con Nami, siendo ignorado por la misma. Usopp estaba encantado de la vida bailando con su amada Kaya la cual no paraba de sonreír por este momento, al mismo tiempo Franky bailando con la bella Chanelle. Chopper estaba caminando de un lado a otro, mostrándose maravillado por el lugar, mientras que Brook estaba hablando con figuras importantes de ese lugar. Y finalmente, Zoro estaba sentado en la barra, bebiendo whisky solo para no aburrirse.

En seguida a su lado apareció un peculiar sujeto que casi le arruinó la noche anterior en la que estaba en el palacio de donde conoció a Lucci. Se trataba del mismo Iceburg, quien al sentarse al lado de Zoro, le sorprende diciéndole:

- No esperaba verlo de nuevo por acá, señor Roronoa.

Zoro desvía la mirada a un lado y al ver a este sujeto peculiar, se voltea hacia él, sonriéndole de un modo muy arrogante, viendo como este le alzaba la copa como si quisiese brindar con él.

- Y yo tampoco a usted… no me recuerdo su nombre.

- Iceburg.

- Ya veo, si no lo recordé es porque no me interesaba.

Volviéndose hacia la barra, Zoro continuaba bebiendo whisky, y es cuando Iceburg se ríe por esto y le pregunta:

- ¿No se supone que usted debería estar acompañado de una bella dama?

Mientras bebía whisky, luego de escuchar esto, Zoro siente como las orejas se le estaban calentando de modo brusco y colocando el vaso en la barra, pregunta sin voltear.

- Sí así es, pero desgraciadamente muchos idiotas quieren arruinarme el momento… y cuando me descuido por un instante, aprovechan y me la quitan.

- Es una desgracia escuchar eso.

Al decir esto, Iceburg se termina de beber su whisky y se levanta para irse, pero se detiene justo detrás de Zoro y le dice de modo que nadie más escuche lo que estaban hablando.

- Se supone que un buen hombre nunca debe descuidar a la mujer que le acompaña, aun así siendo una belleza tan extremadamente hermosa y sexy como Robin… uno tiene que ser tan idiota para dejar ir esa oportunidad.

Y habiendo escuchado todo esto, hartándose al mismo tiempo, Zoro se da la media vuelta bruscamente y se pone de pie delante de Iceburg, teniéndolo solamente a unos centímetros del rostro, para luego expresarle con sumo desprecio:

- No me interesa que es lo que te propones con esto, maldito estúpido… pero tengo el ligero presentimiento que tú y el cabrón ese italiano de Lucci se pusieron de acuerdo para ver lo que pasaba con Robin y con mi presencia, pero te aseguro una cosas, tonto del culo… si se entrometen en mi jodido camino, les rajaré desde arriba hacia abajo, esparciendo sus malditos pedazos por todo el jardín delantero del palacio.

Iceburg traga saliva de modo áspero, quizá dándose cuenta que estaban jugando con el tipo equivocado, aunque al mismo instante, aparece Franky el cual le coloca la mano en la espalda a Iceburg, diciéndole:

- Oi, Bakaburg… quien se iría a imaginar que tú te encontrases aquí.

Oyendo esta voz, iceburg se sorprendió de modo increíble y voltea rápidamente hacia atrás para ver a Franky, que parecía que lo conocía desde antes.

- Bakanky… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Eso mismo debería preguntarte al molestar a mi amigo Zoro.

- No puede ser que este idiota sea tu amigo.

Inmediatamente Franky, sujeta la corbata de Iceburg y lo acerca a sí mismo diciéndole con mucho resentimiento:

- Si yo fuese tú mediría mis malditas palabras, porque recuerda que no estás hablando con alguien que simplemente era alguien que te consideraba como un hermano.

Zoro parecía darse cuenta que entre estos había un vinculo más que el de solo odiarse por toda la vida, y decidió cruzarse de brazos y echarse hacia atrás. Iceburg respiraba frenéticamente y se quitó la mano de Franky sobre su traje, acomodándose la corbata y diciéndole:

- ¿Qué clase de hermano eres?

- No lo sé, pero si estás aquí para fastidiar a mis amigos, o a Zoro con su plan de recuperación, te juro que llegaré a Venecia y te romperé el culo y el negocio de construcción.

- No te atreverías.

- Sabes que soy capaz de muchas cosas… no sé qué negocios tienes con Lucci pero no permitiré que interfieras en los planes de mi amigo Roronoa Zoro, el espadachín que no dudará en usar sus katanas para rajarte.

Y habiendo escuchado esto, Iceburg se aparta de la presencia de estos dos, y saca su teléfono llamando específicamente a alguien, el cual al sentir que le contestan, dice:

- Tenemos problemas, señor Lucci… sí, el espadachín está aquí… ¿Llamo al resto de la cuadrilla? Bien… lo veo al rato.

Colgando el teléfono, Iceburg sale por la puerta hacia otro salón y caminaba preocupado. En la barra, Franky voltea hacia Zoro y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué te dijo ese cabrón? ¿Y cómo es que lo conoces?

- Ese idiota conoce a Robin y a Lucci… parece que es un empresario que tiene negocios paralelos.

- Bien, tendré que informarle al resto lo ocurrido.

- Vale.

Franky se retira de la presencia de Zoro nuevamente, mientras que el peliverde viendo en su reloj que son las nueve y media de la noche, resoplaba de desesperación, caminando por los pasillos y llegando directamente a un piso superior del palacio.

Finalmente los minutos pasaron apresurados, cual avance de las olas en las mareas altas. Así que mientras estaba Zoro aun transitando los pasillos del último piso, por debajo estaban notando que por la puerta principal del palacio, estaba haciendo entrada Rob Lucci, siendo admirado por muchas personas que le estaban tomando fotografías. Desde las escaleras, Nami y Sanji se dieron cuenta de esto y se dijeron el uno con el otro:

- Ya ha llegado el desgraciado italiano.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Sanji?

- Primero que nada, tenemos que informarle a nuestros amigos para que sepan lo ocurrido.

Nami se aleja de Sanji y camina hacia donde estaban las chicas, mientras que Sanji al encender su cigarro, cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa y dijo a sí mismo:

- Que empiece la función.

E inmediatamente desaparece de ese lugar. Desde la barra, Franky se dio cuenta que Lucci estaba llegando acompañado de muchas personas detrás de él, cosa que le pareció demasiado extraño ya que esperaba que viniese solo.

- Joder, esto sí que será un fastidio entero… vino acompañado el muy desgraciado.

Y soltando el vaso de cuba libre, se dirige hacia la mesa en la cual estaba Luffy engullendo como un desgraciado y le sorprende, volteándole del hombro y diciéndole sin quitarle la vista a Lucci:

- Luffy, ya llegó el bastardo de Lucci… y vino acompañado.

Oyendo esto, Luffy alza la mirada hacia la entrada y se acomoda el funji de su cabeza, y se ríe limpiándose la boca.

- Bien, avísale a Chopper y a Usopp… yo iré a buscar a Brook.

- Vale, date prisa.

En seguida se separaron, y es cuando Luffy comenzaba a subir las escaleras del palacio hacia los siguientes pisos. Franky llegó directamente hacia donde estaban Chopper y Usopp, acompañados de Kaya y Chanelle, sorprendiéndoles en su reunión.

- Amigos, ya Lucci está aquí.

Chanelle y Kaya alzan la mirada hacia la entrada y localizan a Lucci, desgraciadamente acompañado de muchas personas que le seguían. Chanelle estaba mirando a ver si encontraba a Robin, pero Franky le dice:

- Chanelle, tienes que ir a buscar a Zoro… no podemos perder tiempo.

- Es verdad, en seguida lo buscaré.

Y habiendo dicho esto, la rubia francesa asciende por las escaleras, llegando hacia el último piso, buscando así mismo al peliverde, el cual estaba caminando de un lado a otro, sorprendiéndose de ver el esplendoroso lugar.

En ese mismo instante, aparece Chanelle quien caminaba apresurada buscando a alguien. Zoro estaba pensando que a lo mejor lo estaba buscando a él y se dirige hacia ella, preguntándole:

- Chanelle, ¿Qué sucede?

Sorprendiéndose de ver a Zoro descuidado, Chanelle sonríe y mira de arriba abajo, contemplando lo hermoso que lucía el peliverde.

- Parece que supiste combinarte para esta ocasión, Zoro.

- Gracias… ¿Para qué me buscabas?

- Bueno, es que abajo acaba de llegar Lucci.

Chanelle se dio cuenta como Zoro estaba apretando el vaso de whisky que tenía en su mano, casi al punto de reventarlo, pero se calma en seguida. Mientras pasaba esto, la rubia francesa intenta calmar al peliverde, y al limpiarle los hombros y acomodarle la corbata y el traje, le dice con palabras suaves:

- Calma, no es necesario que te desesperes… solamente tienes que tomar la verdadera iniciativa de recuperar a Robin, no importa lo que pase… ahora vamos a arreglarte un poco y a mantenerte limpio, porque tenemos que bajar… ¿Estás listo?

Colocando el vaso de whisky a un lado de sí mismo, Zoro sonríe calmado diciendo:

- Demasiado calmado.

- Bien, bajemos.

Zoro bajaba con Chanelle sujetada de su brazo, y mientras estaban descendiendo de las escaleras principales, Zoro miraba a los lados e intentaba buscar a su amada Robin, preguntándole a la rubia francesa:

- ¿En dónde está? No veo a Lucci con Robin.

- Calmado Zoro, me prometiste que estarías calmado.

Desde uno de los lugares altos, aparece un sujeto que llama a todos los invitados a que le presten atención, y cuando obtuvo la atención de todos, incluyendo del grupo de amigos de Zoro, este sujeto extraño dijo:

- ¡Un gran saludo cordial a todos los que están en esta fiesta! ¡Pero no podemos dar inicio o continuar de su disfrute, sin presentar a nuestro invitado especial, con ustedes haciendo la entrada estelar, Rob Lucci!

Todos los que estaban en ese lugar, vieron a Lucci alzar las manos y saludar a cada uno de ellos, mientras que Chanelle y Zoro en los escalones, detenidos, vieron a este hombre saludar a todo el mundo y para sorpresa de sí mismos, estaba acompañado de la mismísima Robin, la cual estaba sujetando su brazo. Chanelle abrió sus ojos de manera sorpresiva y volteando hacia Zoro, pensando que actuaría como un demente, le vio con sus ojos cerrados, y no evita preguntarle:

- ¿Qué sucede Zoro? ¿Por qué estás con los ojos cerrados?

Pero el peliverde sonríe lentamente y al abrir el ojo derecho, que es el que podía abrir, suspira diciendo:

- Solo estaba canalizando mi ira… ahora estoy más que relajado y confiado.

Chanelle se pudo calmar con respecto a esto, pero mientras estaban saludando a Lucci, en la tarima en donde este sujeto anunció, se estaba acercando el mismísimo Sanji, el cual se sacaba el cigarro de la boca, viendo como el anunciador estaba maravillado aplaudiéndole a Lucci, lo cual dice:

- Ahora tú, pedazo de idiota… sal de mi camino que me toda ahora a mí.

En seguida, Sanji le proporcionó una patada al sujeto en la entrepiernas, y le sujeto de la boca para que no gritase, y lo echó a un lado, aprovechando que todos los ojos estaban sobre Lucci, hizo producir un feedback en el micrófono tapándolo con la mano, haciendo que todos ahora le estuviesen viendo a él.

Cuando todos le miraron, Sanji se sacó el cigarro de la boca y dijo:

- ¡Vaya, cuanta alegría el poder estar aquí acompañado de tantas personalidades excepcionales, por sobre todo con la llegada de Don Lucci…! ¡Un aplauso para él, por favor!

Todos se miraron el uno con el otro y aplaudieron haciendo caso a Sanji. Lucci estaba confundido y Robin reconoció a Sanji, diciéndose a sí misma:

- Sanji, ¿Qué está haciendo ahí?

Y no sin antes continuar con lo que Sanji decía:

- ¡Pero aparte de señores de la alta clase social, también tenemos figuras importantes en este lugar, como por ejemplo desde las distantes tierras de Austria, nuestro músico principal de la festividad y amigo personal, démosle la bienvenida a Brook!

Detrás de Sanji, se abre un telón y aparece una orquesta, en donde el director era el mismo Brook, del cual todos le aplaudían mucho más de lo que aplaudieron a Lucci, provocando un poco de celos en este sujeto. Mientras Brook saludaba a todos, voltea hacia Sanji y le dice:

- Es el momento.

Entonces fue cuando Sanji terminaba de decir:

- ¡Pero no sin antes hacer la presentación estelar de un deportista que nos ha visitado desde las lejanas tierras de Japón! ¡Con ustedes, el cinco veces campeón mundial del arte de la esgrima, obteniendo el record olímpico y mundial de medalla de oro…!

Y justo antes de decir el nombre, los amigos de Zoro estaban sonrientes y alegres por esta presentación. Lucci y la compañía de sí mismo, estaban preocupados ya que sabían a quien iban a presentar, por el cual Lucci desvía su mirada hacia Robin, y le ve que estaba ansiosa mirando a los lados, intentando buscar al hombre quien ella creía que era, hasta que Sanji dio el nombre señalando hacia las escaleras izquierdas:

- ¡RORONOA ZORO!

Todos los que estaban en ese salón grande, voltearon sus vistas hacia donde estaba Zoro, acompañado de Chanelle, y aplaudieron por cuestiones extrañas. Se trataba de una estrella olímpica y por más que sea eso es digno de ser reconocido. Sanji se bajaba del lugar alto dejando a Brook iniciar con su orquesta y mientras encendía su cigarrillo, sonrió hacia donde estaba Zoro.

- Suerte, marimo de mierda.

Zoro se sentía muy alterado pero lo manejaba con su seriedad. Chanelle a un lado le señala hacia una dirección y le dice:

- Mira Zoro… allá está Robin.

Y viendo hacia donde le estaba señalando Chanelle, Zoro observa a Lucci y se da cuenta de Robin y de lo hermosa que se veía con el vestido que él mismo le regaló en el centro comercial, de color negro, con una abertura en la parte de la pierna y aplicaciones de color plata en la parte del busto, y ella desde abajo encontró a Zoro descendiendo de las escaleras junto con Chanelle, y sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa al ver al hombre por el cual siente aun amor.

Las miradas de ambos estaban puestas del uno con el otro, como los eternos amantes que aunque hubiesen pasado muchos años, jamás ese amor desapareció. Aquí estaba la verdadera prueba para Zoro, aquí estaba el verdadero sentimiento que Robin podía descubrir. Queridos amigos y nakamas, la noche apenas estaba empezando como debe ser.


	34. El Amor que lo Puede Todo

"este capitulo se lo dedico a mis nakamas fieles seguidores, especialmente a **Zu Robin Kato**, la cual siento que su desesperación se calma con esta medicina capitular" "Este capitulo les va a encantar"

* * *

La tensión en la mirada de estos dos estaba casi indescriptible. Zoro estaba mirando a Robin desde las escaleras mientras descendía, con una mirada característica de un hombre que no quería dejar atrás a la mujer que ama. No había nervios en su rostro, no existía esta vez la palabra "huir" y dejar que lo demás venga por añadidura. Esta vez tenía que hacer lo necesario para recuperarla.

En cambio Robin estaba respirando de modo apresurado, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban, mostrándose nerviosa por tener a Zoro compartiendo el mismo salón que ella. Pero desgraciadamente siempre hay un intruso y Lucci no iba a permitir que Zoro le arruinase la noche, mientras miraba en silencio a Robin y a Zoro, sin que estos se quitasen la mirada del uno con el otro, mira hacia atrás y llama a uno de sus acompañantes.

- Kaku, asegúrate de no ser interrumpidos por ese idiota de cabellos verdes.

- En seguida, Lucci… pero, ¿Y si no está solo?

- Avísale al resto.

Este sujeto que se llamaba Kaku, regresa ante los demás y les informa lo ocurrido, pero aun así Lucci estaba sonriente por esta ocasión y se dirige hacia una mesa reservada para él y para Robin, la cual estaba a cada momento mirando directamente hacia donde estaba Zoro.

Desde el otro lado, Zoro estaba ansioso de poder llegar a donde estaba Robin, pero aun así, estaba esperando ver el momento adecuado para poder llegar, y es cuando dice a Chanelle, luego de haber descendido todos los escalones.

- No lo aguanto más, quiero llegar hacia donde está Robin.

- Calma, tenemos que buscar el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

De pronto, mientras todos estaban sentados en las mesas que estaban puestas en el enorme salón, y mientras disfrutaban de su cena, en la mesa de Lucci, se encontraba este hablando con muchas personas, pero Robin estaba a un lado de él, saliéndose de los temas por no poder estar tranquila. En ese momento, Lucci voltea hacia Robin y le pregunta:

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Robin?

Ella inmediatamente reacciona volteando hacia Lucci, y le sonríe preguntándole:

- ¿Qué decías?

- Que si te encuentras bien… no te veo muy bien.

- No, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- No lo haré.

Y sujetándole la mano, se la besa de un modo muy sugerente, cosa que vio Zoro desde lo lejos, sintiendo como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, moviendo sus dedos a modo de nerviosismo.

- Maldito infeliz… me la vas a pagar por esto.

A un lado estaba Chanelle, y le escucha decir esto, para luego calmarle diciéndole:

- No te agites Zoro.

- Me es imposible no hacerlo, cuando estoy viendo que ese idiota le está besando la mano solamente para molestarme.

- Y eso es lo que él quiere… no provoques problemas, sabes muy bien que no lo necesitas.

Pero para calmarse, Zoro se desvía hacia la barra y pide un vaso de whisky, y al serle servido comienza a beber, pero en seguida Chanelle le quita el vaso, diciéndole:

- Genial, ¿Crees que beber te hará sentir más calmado?

Y colocándolo a un lado, Chanelle se le acerca al oído y le dice:

- Este es el momento en que recuperarás a mi amiga, no arruines el plan que hemos trazado para ti, solo cálmate.

Al instante, aparece a un lado de Zoro, el mismísimo Luffy del cual estaba suspirando luego de haber comido demasiado.

- Ah, con que aquí estabas, Zoro… tienes que comer todo lo que hay en la mesa, es una delicia el poder experimentar un paladar característico como el mío.

- Ahora no tengo ganas de comer Luffy.

- Ya veo, pero si deseas llegar hacia Robin, ¿Por qué no lo has hecho aun?

Zoro voltea hacia Luffy y le sonríe, pero Chanelle le detiene diciéndole:

- Porque no es el momento adecuado para que cometa una locura… hay que planear muy bien como lo haremos.

Pero Zoro se levanta del sillón frente a la barra, y se suena los huesos de la mano y de la espalda, diciendo:

- Lo que dice Luffy es verdad, si deseo llegar a Robin, debo hacerlo de una vez… sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¿Arruinarás el plan?

- No, solo improvisaré un poco.

Y dejando la barra, Zoro se encamina directamente hacia donde estaba Robin, pero es detenido por el presidente de Francia, François Hollande, el cual le saluda cordialmente, extendiéndole la mano:

- Jamás pensé que Brook, tuviese un amigo que es medallista olímpico y mundial… es un placer tenerlo en esta fiesta, señor Roronoa.

Zoro miraba hacia la mesa desde lo lejos, y se tuvo que refrenar, extendiéndole la mano al presidente de la republica.

- Igualmente, señor presidente.

- Así es, me estaba dando cuenta que mientras estaba usted aquí, así mismo podría hacer una campaña distinta… ¿Le interesa si lo hablamos en mi mesa?

Habiendo escuchado esta propuesta, viendo como le estaba señalando hacia la mesa, un poco más cerca de donde estaba Lucci con Robin, sin pensarlo dos veces, accedió a ir con él.

- Después de usted, señor presidente.

Ambos caminaron en medio del salón, sin ningún problema, siendo vistos por Franky, Sanji y Nami, quienes decían:

- ¿Qué hace Zoro con el presidente?

- Ese es el presidente, ¿No es así, Sanji?

- Así es, Nami… parece que el marimo de mierda pensó en un plan mucho más elaborado que el nuestro.

Franky se da cuenta de lo muy cerca que estaba la mesa en donde se estaban dirigiendo el presidente con Zoro, y sonríe diciendo:

- Así es, ahora nos queda es esperar a ver qué pasa, y si todo sale bien, emplearemos el plan b.

Estos tres chocaron las copas y continuaron bebiendo. En la mesa de donde estaba Lucci, este estaba hablando de modo relajado con Robin y se reía junto con ella, pero esa risa a Lucci se le vio truncada, cuando vio que estaba acercándose Zoro hacia tres mesas de donde estaba él con Robin, y para colmo acompañado del presidente de la republica.

- Esto no puede ser.

Robin apenas alcanzó a escuchar este susurro y alzó la mirada preguntando:

- ¿Dijiste algo, Lucci?

- No, para nada… todo bien.

La risa estaba sonándole ahogada, y en seguida en la otra mesa, el presidente estaba haciéndole invitación a que se sentase al lado de otros políticos importantes, presentándolo y sentándose con él. En seguida el presidente le pregunta a Zoro:

- ¿Y qué le parece París?

Al cual Zoro, estando de espaldas de Robin, y ella de espaldas de él, sostiene su copa de vino y se la empina en seguida, diciendo:

- Pues París, es una maravilla que me ha cautivado, señor presidente… ninguna ciudad como esta.

- Me alegra que le guste… es un sitio turístico y la mayoría de mi gabinete presidencial, residen aquí.

- Con razón este país es uno de los mejores del mundo, señor… la importancia de este lugar, es una maravilla moderna.

- Nunca lo había escuchado así, pero salud a eso.

- ¡Banzai!

Y en seguida, Zoro chocó copas con el presidente y otros políticos activos en la mesa. En la mesa de Lucci, este no paraba de mirar nervioso hacia ese lugar, pero en seguida miraba por detrás de Robin y veía a Zoro sentado de espaldas, hablando de un modo muy relajado y único con esas figuras importantes. Al instante se acerca Kaku, el cual le informa diciéndole:

- Señor Lucci… probablemente no lo sepa, pero Zoro no vino solo… está acompañado de otras personas que están esparcidas por la sala.

- Muy bien, averigua quiénes son y me informas al regresar… dile a Blueno, a Kumadori y a Jabura, que estén al tanto, y que rodeen el lugar.

- Sí, señor.

Luego de ver como se retiraba, Lucci vuelve de nuevo con Robin, la cual sonreía preguntándole:

- ¿De qué estaban hablando ese hombre y tú, Lucci?

- De nada… seguridad para nosotros, mi amada Robin.

- Ya veo, pero no nos hace falta.

Al instante luego de terminar de comer, Robin se limpia la boca con un pañuelo y escucha unas risas peculiares, la cual frunciendo el ceño, dice:

- Esa es la risa del presidente, iré a saludarle.

Pero cuando Robin se iba a levantar, Lucci se sorprende y le detiene:

- Eh, mejor para más tarde.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque está hablando con el gabinete y parece ser una reunión importante.

- ¿Importante? Les oigo reír, eso quiere decir que se están divirtiendo.

- No precisamente.

Más Robin no le hace caso a Lucci, y cuando se levanta para voltear hacia atrás, se detiene en frío al ver que el presidente de la republica y otros políticos importantes, hablando con el mismísimo Zoro, el cual estaba de espaldas a ella.

Lucci se levanta en seguida y le hace la invitación para que se sentase de nuevo, y le ve que estaba muy nerviosa. Cuando se sentaron otra vez, Robin se llevó la mano al rostro y dijo:

- ¿Por eso es que no me querías dejar ir hacia allá, Lucci?

- Lo siento, pero no espero que me comprendas, porque ese chico está ahí.

- Ya veo… ¿Ahora me presionarás a que no esté en donde se encuentre Zoro?

- No es eso, y lo siento… sabes que no es mi intención que estés incomoda.

Y gracias a eso, Robin estuvo muy incómoda en esos minutos, pero Lucci estaba al menos intentando calmar su neurótomo. En seguida al ver hacia donde estaba Zoro, Lucci se dio cuenta que este estando de espaldas, volteaba la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándole de reojo con una seriedad despreciable.

Lucci y Zoro tranzaban miradas desde la distancia que llevaba uno del otro, y mientras Lucci sonreía de modo arrogante por estar con Robin, Zoro sonríe despectivamente, alzándole la puñeta, haciendo que Lucci se enserie por un instante, ignorándole como era de esperarse.

Las horas pasaron y es cuando de pronto, la fiesta parece animarse un poco más, gracias a los abucheos de Luffy por querer escuchar a Brook tocar unas canciones. El sujeto de afro preparaba sus partituras y al mismo tiempo estaba reagrupando la orquesta, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Esto será una maravilla.

Desde abajo, Sanji no paraba de fumar y de caminar de un lado a otro, conociendo el lugar. A un lado de él estaba Usopp, el cual sentía que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de poder hacer una cosilla que quería hacer, y se desaparece de la presencia de Sanji.

- ¿En donde se metió este tonto narizón?

Pero Sanji le dio poca importancia a esto, y continuó en su camino, tratando de ver a que chica podía ligar. Mientras Brook estaba en la preparación de sus instrumentos, ve que se le acerca Usopp y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué deseas Usopp?

- Quiero que me presentes porque tengo palabras que decir.

Los minutos pasaron y antes que Brook pasase a interpretar su instrumentación, se asoma al micrófono y dice:

- ¡Saludos a todos los que están presentes en este salón, y antes interpretar unos temas maravillosos, quiero presentarles aun querido amigo mío que les hará un anuncio!

Y cediéndole el paso a Usopp, el cual estaba asomado con su manto de jeque árabe, con mucho temor en sus expresiones, finalmente puede decir algo coherente.

- Les saludo, mi nombre es Usopp y eso no es importante en estos momentos…

Dándose cuenta como todos lo estaban viendo de un modo muy extraño, resonó su garganta y tomó un poco más de coraje y dijo:

- La razón por la que estoy aquí es porque hay muchas cosas importantes que quisiera decir, y sé que este puede ser el momento en el que tenga que decir esto, ya que es mi oportunidad única.

Entre las personas que estaban viendo a Usopp de un modo muy extraño, aparece Kaya, la cual se levanta de la mesa en la que estaba Chanelle, Nami, Chopper y Franky. Usopp desde arriba pudo divisar en donde estaba Kaya y dijo:

- Me parece muy extraño que siendo una fiesta, todos estemos separados de las personas que más amamos en esta vida… ¿Por qué no nos unimos en esta noche, y compartimos lo que nuestro corazón quiere decir?

Esta pregunta hizo susurrar a muchos en el público, pero especialmente a Robin y a Zoro les hizo cuestionarse un poco, provocándose las ansias de levantarse de sus sillas y poder abrazarse el uno con el otro y besarse. Usopp continuaba hablando y viendo que Kaya estaba acercando al centro del escenario, dijo:

- Todos siempre tenemos a alguien que nos hace recordar que el amor es muy importante… todos sabemos que a veces sentimos ese problema del amor, que no siempre encaja bien como anillo al dedo, pero aun así vivimos en el interior de un misterio y mi corazón a menudo no lo contiene.

Todos comenzaban a prestarle un poco más de atención a Usopp, incluyendo Kaya que se cruzaba de brazos, en medio de del escenario, escuchando que este seguía diciendo:

- Y sé que las palabras no son suficientes cuando pienso en el infinito amor que tú me das en esos momentos que lo necesito y me digo a mí mismo que por fin tengo la suerte de poder decir esto sin temor… Kaya.

En ese instante Kaya se sorprende, y algunos miran hacia donde estaba esta chica la cual Usopp estaba señalando desde arriba.

- Es difícil decir cuál es el camino en el cual estamos viajando que a veces nos lleva a ciudades horribles y a ciudades maravillosas como esta… pero de alguna manera nos mantenemos, ambos con nuestras manos unidas en nuestros pasos y en nuestra dirección… hubo un momento en los que perdí mis ojos y en los que desperdicié sin estar contigo.

Mientras Usopp decía estas palabras, en la mesa de Lucci, Robin estaba escuchando detenidamente estas palabras y ladeaba su cabeza hacia atrás, ansiando ver a Zoro, el cual estaba haciendo lo mismo, con esas ganas de poder caer en los brazos de su amada morena. Usopp continuaba diciendo:

- Pero ahora y en este lugar, Kaya… quiero ser rescatado, y quiero que me des tu mano, sabiendo que me la entregarás, como si esperases a que lo hiciese…

En seguida sacó el micrófono del atril, y descendió del escenario caminando directamente hacia la sorprendida Kaya, que estaba sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad, llevándose las manos hacia sus labios. Ahí estaba caminando el narizón tembloroso y que siempre había sido un cobarde, pero en esto no lo quería ser y no lo podía ser.

- Porque sé que eres todo para mí, y si tuvieses frío, yo te daría de mi calor… y si estuvieses sola siempre te haría compañía, y no me importa si es injusto, porque yo sacrificaría todo lo que soy, porque ahora sé que tú eres todo lo que en esta vida me importa y quiero…

Habiendo llegado lo suficientemente cerca de ella, se arrodilló y se sacó del bolsillo del traje, un anillo que lo alzó ante todos provocando una sorpresa, y habló por el micrófono, diciendo:

- Kaya… mi querida Kaya… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Viendo como estaba extendiéndole el anillo y como le había sorprendido con algo que siempre hubiera ansiado, Kaya no puede evitar sonreír mientras lloraba, quitándole por sorpresa el micrófono y así mismo responder.

- ¡Sí, acepto! ¡Acepto ser tu esposa!

Y finalmente Usopp se levanta y abraza a Kaya, besándola como su prometida, mientras todos aplaudían de felicidad. Sanji desde la distancia se sacó el cigarrillo y dijo:

- Excelente, bien hecho, Usopp.

Nami, Chopper, Chanelle estaban emocionados, mientras que a un lado estaba Franky llorando a chorro suelto, siendo observado por el mismo Luffy que le pregunta:

- ¿Estás llorando, Franky?

Pero este baja la mirada y extiende la mano hacia Luffy, diciéndole mientras continuaba lloriqueando y este otro riéndose.

- ¡No estoy llorando, solamente me entró sucio en el ojo! ¡Joder, es hermoso! ¡Como amo a ese idiota narizón! ¡No estoy llorando, maldito cabrón!

- Sí que eres un tío gracioso.

Aunque finalmente esto estaba afectando principalmente a Zoro y a Robin, quienes estaban de espaldas el uno con el otro. La tensión incrementaba en la mesa de Lucci, ya que este se estaba dando cuenta como estaba presionada la morena bella de querer ver a Zoro e ir con él, para abrazarle y besarle.

Desde el escenario, aparece finalmente Brook el cual comenzaba a interpretar temas con su orquesta, siendo él el director. Empezando con un hermoso vals, todos comenzaron a buscar sus parejas de bailes, saliendo Franky a bailar con Chanelle y Sanji a bailar con Nami, en medio del salón acompañando y felicitando a Usopp y a Kaya por este compromiso. En la mesa de Lucci, este sujeto se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Robin y le extiende la mano.

- ¿Me aceptas esta pieza, Robin?

La morena estaba seria viendo como Lucci estaba sonriente con la mano extendida hacia sí misma, pero ella empezaba a acceder al baile. Zoro desde atrás, logró escuchar esto y voltea hacia atrás, inevitablemente, viendo como ella misma le aceptó la pieza a Lucci, recibiendo un contacto directo con ella, tranzando la mirada con el peliverde y así mismo alejándose para irse al centro del salón a bailar.

Zoro regresa a la mesa muy contrariado y al mismo instante, el presidente le pregunta:

- ¿Y usted, Roronoa? ¿No tiene acompañante para ir a bailar?

Al cual le responde, diciendo:

- Tenía una pero desgraciadamente, no puedo dejar a una bella dama sola porque todos me la quieren quitar.

- Lamento oír eso, entonces debe ser una dama muy hermosa.

- La más hermosa de todas.

Y para su sorpresa, hacia la mesa de donde estaba Zoro, se acercó Chanelle, la cual se presenta ante todos y se queda a un lado del peliverde.

- Chanelle, no pensé que vendrías hasta acá.

- Vine porque es tiempo del plan b.

- ¿Plan b?

- Así es… invítame a bailar.

Zoro no comprendía el plan, pero no necesitaba comprenderlo, así que volteando hacia donde estaba el presidente, le dice:

- Si me disculpa señor presidente, debo sacar a bailar a esta bella dama.

- Adelante, estaremos hablando luego… señor Roronoa.

- Así será.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Zoro y Chanelle caminan directamente hacia el centro del enorme salón, y en medio de los muchos de bailaban el vals que Brook estaba interpretando desde arriba, sin quitarle la vista a todos abajo, diciendo:

- Así es… adelante, Zoro.

Mientras Zoro caminaba con Chanelle, se detuvieron y se dispusieron a bailar el vals, no sin antes que el peliverde le preguntase:

- ¿Aquí es donde bailaremos?

- Así es… mira hacia atrás.

Y justo cuando Zoro volteó hacia atrás, estaban Lucci y Robin bailando juntos. El peliverde se da cuenta como este impúdico estaba sosteniendo la cintura de la morena, y como le estaba susurrando al oído, molestándose con todas las expresiones, diciéndole a Chanelle:

- Ya me harté de esto… ya no puedo más.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Mientras bailaban todos de un modo tranquilo este maravilloso vals, Zoro decide hacer una movida, y giraba con Chanelle, llevándola directamente hacia donde estaban estos dos. ¡Buena movida, Zoro! Desde lo lejos, Sanji y Nami estaban viendo esto y decían:

- Ahí va Zoro.

- Esperemos que este cabeza de marimo no la cague.

Y al otro lado, Usopp bailando con Kaya, diciéndose:

- Que impetuoso es Zoro.

- Sí, es mi amigo… y por eso es que es un dolor del culo.

Zoro continuaba girando hasta que logró llegar a donde estaba Lucci bailando con Robin, y quedan justamente al lado de ellos, provocando que la mirada del impúdico acompañante de la bella morena, abriese sus ojos de sorpresa al verlo cerca de ellos. Robin voltea hacia atrás y se sorprende de ver a Zoro con Chanelle, la cual estaba muy nerviosa en medio de ese silencio, e irrumpe diciendo:

- Hola amiga… que grata sorpresa.

Robin reacciona con un poco de nerviosismo y responde a Chanelle, tratando de evadir un poco la molestia de ver a Lucci y a Zoro de esa manera.

- Sí, Chanelle que gusto verte.

- ¿Ya viste quien está conmigo?

En ese instante la morena alza la mirada hacia Zoro y este cambia un poco la seriedad y sonríe, mostrándose más confiado. Lucci veía como Robin parecía mostrarse ansiosa de estar en presencia de ellos, y le voltea hacia atrás, diciendo:

- Roronoa Zoro, y pensar que no te vería más por aquí.

Al cual Zoro volteando a Chanelle hacia atrás, le dice:

- Yo tampoco pensaba que regresaría, pero aun así lo hice por motivos mayores.

- No me digas, te vi hablando con el presidente.

- Esa no es mi razón principal.

- Como si tuvieses una para regresar a donde nunca debiste estar.

- Eso lo dices tú, pero sabemos ambos que aquí es donde debo estar.

Al instante estos dos vuelven a estar serios y continuaban danzando el vals de un modo peculiar. Robin no quería ver a Zoro y se decía a sí misma:

- No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

Mientras Zoro bailaba y no le quitaba la vista a Robin, oye que Chanelle le dice:

- Tengo un plan, Zoro.

- ¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?

- Ya este sería el plan c.

Y luego de haberlo conversado por un largo rato, estos continuaban bailando de modo tranquilo, hasta que Lucci los pierde, alegando su victoria falsa. Justo por detrás de él, estaba acercándose Zoro con Chanelle, y como movimiento inesperado, ambos se sueltan y Chanelle sujeta los brazos de Lucci, quedando en baile con él.

Zoro sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazó a Robin y siguió el baile con ella, viendo como ella estaba sorprendida por ese cambio, luego de que Chanelle estuviese con Lucci. Regresando la vista hacia Zoro, Robin le dice:

- Zoro.

Este le escucha y le dice:

- Robin.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

- Nada… solo bailo contigo, con quien debí llegar a esta fiesta.

- Que inoportuno eres… eso pudiese haber pasado si no te hubieses ido.

- Pero regresé que es lo más importante.

Por otro lado, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Kaya y Franky se rieron por este movimiento brusco y continuaron bailando a los alrededores de ellos, y es cuando Brook dándose cuenta que Zoro estaba finalmente con Robin, sonríe para dirigirse hacia sus músicos, diciendo:

- ¡Cambio de Sonata!

Y moviendo unas páginas de sus partituras, detiene la canción para decir:

- ¡Todos, la pagina 45 de mi libro de partituras!

En seguida todos los músicos hicieron caso a Brook y comenzaron a interpretar una melodía mucho más romántica del mismo estilo de vals. Zoro escuchó este cambio de música y sonrió en señal de agradecimiento, pero su objetivo estaba centrado única y exclusivamente sobre Robin, la cual por fin la tenía en sus brazos.

- Te ves muy preciosa, Robin.

La morena se enseria un poco, escondiéndola en una ligera sonrisa y dice:

- Gracias, tú también… aunque no esperaba verte aquí.

- No me perdería este baile por nada, aun así tratándose de tener que cruzar de la otra parte del mundo para poder verte.

- ¿En serio regresaste por mí? Que conmovedor.

- Así es.

Y mientras le estaba dando la vuelta a Robin, le abraza por detrás, quedando a solo unos centímetros de su cuello, diciéndole:

- Qué hermoso vestido, no recordaba que tenía tan buenos gustos.

- Tienes razón, tienes excelentes gustos, pero…

Robin se voltea y queda a centímetros de Zoro, preguntándole:

- No sirve de nada si no puedo mostrarlo al hombre que me lo regaló, que casualmente me abandonó sin ninguna excusa.

- No tengo excusas…

Continuaban bailando de modo único, siendo admirados por muchos que estaban a los alrededores.

- ¿Leíste o escuchaste los mensajes que te dejaba guardado?

- No, porque creía que era una pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Pérdida de tiempo?

- Así es… ¿Para qué intentarías recuperarme, si me dejaste sin razones aparentemente fuertes para tener que estar lejos de mí?

- En realidad ese tiempo que estuve lejos de ti, pude comprender muchas cosas.

- Me interesa saber cuáles son esas cosas… claro, si se puede saber.

Zoro nuevamente le estaba dando la vuelta a Robin, sosteniéndole de la cintura y tocándola como los afortunados que poseen un tesoro después de luchar tanto por él. A un lado de ellos, estaba Lucci el cual desesperado trataba de regresar, pero Chanelle se lo impedía, diciéndole:

- Es usted un maravilloso acompañante, señor Lucci.

Como este era un hombre de imagen pública, no pudo ser descortés con Chanelle, ya que estaban mirándole desde lo lejos, así que decide sonreírle y decirle:

- Gracias, no he escuchado su nombre.

- Chanelle… Chanelle Chevalier, la dueña de perfumerías Chevalier.

- Es una sorpresa, no imaginaba que usted lo fuese.

Nuevamente en la pareja de Zoro y Robin, el peliverde estaba a punto de explicarle lo que la bella morena le estaba pidiendo que respondiese, y este le dice:

- Estuve lejos para darme cuenta que no podía seguir engañándome…

- ¿Engañándote?

- Así es… mi error no me dejó ver lo que estaba delante de mis ojos, y mi error fue cerrar mi corazón con la cobardía disfrazada de culpabilidad.

- A ver si entiendo… ¿No era culpa sino cobardía? Y estando allá, ¿Te hizo ver todo eso?

- Como no tienes idea.

Continuaban bailando y es cuando Zoro se arrodilla con la pierna derecha, sosteniéndole la mano derecha a Robin, la cual caminaba danzando alrededor de él, preguntándole:

- ¿Por qué has regresado? ¿A qué has venido, Zoro?

Y cuando terminó de recorrer a Zoro, este se levanta con mucha prisa y abraza a Robin, para inclinarle hacia atrás, diciéndole en palabras directas:

- He venido por ti, Robin… he venido porque te amo.

Las palabras finalmente fueron dichas. Zoro había sacado lo que quería decir desde hace tiempo atrás y Robin estaba con sus lindos ojos bien abiertos por causa de esto que le sorprendió demasiado. Levantándola, el peliverde continúa diciéndole:

- No puedo estar sin ti, y no quiero perderte… otra vez… te amo, Robin.

Estas palabras le afectaron como era evidente, al punto que Robin no quiso seguir bailando y se separó un poco de Zoro. Este estaba esperando a ver cuál era su reacción, pero la reacción que tomó la morena fue de darse la vuelta con sus ojos lacrimosos y de salir del salón a tomar aire.

Lucci se dio cuenta de esto y viendo que Zoro estaba decidiéndose a irse detrás de Robin, le guiña el ojo a Califa desde lo lejos, y ella inmediatamente se va detrás de Zoro para detenerle y que no pudiese ir tras la morena. A la distancia, Franky notó esto y dijo:

- Ahora es que tenemos que usar el plan b, muchachos.

Sanji a un lado, soltaba a Nami y le dice:

- Nami, es tu turno.

Y en seguida, Nami se fue detrás de Califa con una copa de vino tinto en su mano. Zoro se dispuso a seguir a Robin hacia donde iba, pero Califa aparece nuevamente delante de él, fastidiándole como era de esperarse.

- Maldición, ¿Tú nuevamente?

- Así es, Zoro… ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

- Mira, me interesa una coña lo que me tengas que decir, así que hazte a un lado, señora inapropiada.

- Si puedes quitarme, oblígame.

Para su sorpresa, Nami se acercó a ella y simuló tropezarse, derramándole la copa de vino tinto al vestido de Califa, sorprendiéndole de ese modo. Zoro comprendió que esto es en su ayuda, y pasó por un lado de Califa, yéndose detrás de Robin. Nami se acercó a Califa sorprendida, diciéndole:

- Oh, cuanto lo siento… me he tropezado.

- ¡Maldita estúpida!

- No me insulte, señorita inapropiada.

Esto le causó una conmoción a Califa, puesto que Nami se le acercó con una expresión de risa burlona, diciéndole:

- Así es, se lo que estás tramando y no lo lograrás… así que mejor desaparécete.

- Esta la pagarás.

- No, tú te irás de aquí.

En seguida aparece Chopper intentando limpiarle el vestido a Califa. ¡Bien, una menos! Zoro continuaba moviéndose entre los que estaban en su camino, pero estaba apareciendo Jabura, el cual se disponía a sabotear los planes de Zoro, y es cuando antes que este le sujetara para tropezarle, una pierna voló directamente hacia su cara, pateándole con mucha fuerza. Cuando este alza la mirada, ve que estaba Sanji sacándose el cigarro de la boca, bajando el pie.

- ¿Hacia dónde piensas ir, pendejo?

Mientras seguía Zoro detrás de Robin, aparece Blueno luego de ser llamado por Lucci para que detuviese al peliverde y justo antes que llegase, un puño apareció que le tumbó al suelo como un saco de papas. Blueno alcanza a ver a Franky, el cual estaba de brazos cruzados, sonriendo.

- No te levantes, si deseas tener todos tus dientes en tu boca.

Y luego de que Robin saliese del salón, cerrando una puerta; Kumadori estaba llegando para atraparle, y es cuando alguien le toca por detrás, haciendo que este se voltee, para recibir un cabezazo que lo tumbó al suelo. Era Luffy, el cual estaba comiéndose un enorme pedazo de pollo, diciendo:

- Que cabezas duras son todos… no arruinarás el momento de mi amigo Zoro.

Desde la distancia, Lucci se dio cuenta que las personas que estaban con él le fallaron, y se dispuso a soltar a Chanelle para ir detrás de ellos, pero es cuando Brook desde arriba piensa en otro plan, y cambia las partituras diciendo:

- ¡A la página 95, Mazurca!

La música cambió y era esta vez un estilo de música más rápido, en el que todos se juntaban las manos y danzaban en círculos. Ahí aparecieron Usopp y Kaya sosteniendo de un lado a otro, las manos de Lucci, el cual giraba con todos, diciendo.

- No quiero bailar esto… ¡No!

Y así permanecieron durante todo un largo rato, luego que Zoro pudiese salir del salón, dirigiéndose a un sitio más abierto en los jardines del Versalles, viendo como Robin estaba corriendo lejos de Zoro, pero antes que pudiese perderse en los jardines, el peliverde corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta que le alcanzó.

- ¡Robin, espera!

La morena se detiene cansada y llorando tristemente. Zoro estaba a su espalda y estaba jadeando por correr y camina lentamente hacia ella, viendo como se volteaba para tenerla frente a frente, en un lugar lejos y apartado de la fiesta.

Ahí estaban ambos, viéndose los ojos el uno con el otro, en señal de ese amor que siempre debió permanecer unido entre ellos. Quizá el ambiente era el especial para que existiese la palabra "reconciliación". El amor no puede ser menospreciado cuando no podemos huir de él, y más que estar de acuerdo con lo que sucede, es simplemente aceptar que se está destinado a estar con esa persona hasta el final. Ahí estaba Robin sintiendo como su corazón estaba agitándose de un modo superior y por supuesto Zoro, quien no dejaba de respirar aceleradamente como única solución a sus penas ser correspondido.

- Robin, no sé ni cómo empezar esto, pero haré lo que mi corazón me está dictando… y es que sé que en toda mi vida nunca hubiese podido decir esto que te diré, pero no tienes idea de lo mal que me siento, por haberte provocado molestias y tristezas… soy tan culpable por haber hecho algo que un hombre jamás haría y es que he ignorado tus sentimientos hacia mí.

Al instante, Zoro se daba cuenta que Robin comenzaba a sollozar callada, mientras continuaba diciendo:

- Te he hecho sentir triste, y eso me pone más triste a mí, porque aunque no lo haya demostrado hace más de una semana atrás… tú me importas mucho Robin, y tuve que verlo cuando sentía que te perdía.

Poco a poco, Zoro se fue acercando un poco más a Robin, mientras que esta chica seguía en silencio, escuchando cada una de las palabras que el peliverde decía:

- Nunca quise lastimar tu corazón, y jamás lo haría… creo que mi error por creer que no podía hacerte feliz a ti, fue que en realidad yo no merecía ser feliz al lado tuyo… y eso es un enorme error que espero enmendarlo, porque tú vales la pena para mí.

En seguida Zoro dio otro paso más hacia Robin, la cual se abrazaba a sí misma, desviando su vista hacia un lado.

- Tú vales todo para mí, y quiero que eso siga siendo así, porque no pienso dejarte ir ni dejar atrás todo lo hermoso que vivimos juntos… cada salida, cada conversación, cada momento que disfruté estando contigo.

Al llegar a ese punto de palabras, Robin comienza a derramar lágrimas de conmoción mientras que Zoro continuaba diciendo:

- Me siento agradecido con la vida y agradecido con Dios, por haberte puesto en mi camino… y haría todo lo que fuese para que me perdonaras, por ignorar tus sentimientos hacia mí… y sé que sonará raro, pero lo diré de todas formas… gracias a esta inadvertencia de mi parte, fue que me di cuenta de lo más grande que pude sentir en mi vida… todo me sirvió para darme cuenta de lo…

Inmediatamente, el corazón de Zoro comienza a latir más fuerte, su pulso cambia de manera distinta y sus rodillas comienzan a temblar. Más encima, siente que tragaba saliva de manera más precipitada y sus labios temblaban.

Robin en silencio se quedaba esperando las palabras del peliverde, quien al levantar la mirada y al verlo con todas estas características, se queda tranquila y con sus ojos bien abiertos, esperando la respuesta de este hombre.

- Me sirvió para darme cuenta que te amo Robin… te amo y siempre te amaré.

Zoro se sintió mucho más libre y Robin era la que estaba con la boca abierta de la sorpresa que le fue al escuchar estas palabras honestas de parte del peliverde.

Por un instante, ya Zoro estaba sonriendo y podía hablar con su corazón, y llevándose las manos a su pecho, el peliverde sonreía mientras decía:

- Quiero estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas; en las victorias y las derrotas; en la salud y la enfermedad; en tus anhelos y frustraciones… y puedo seguir con todos los ejemplos todo el resto del día… quiero estar contigo, es porque te amo… y me enamoré hasta la médula de ti, y me di cuenta de todo esto cuando te perdía… y no te quiero perder, no ahora ni nunca… y no quiero que ya nada interfiera entre nosotros… quiero dejar a un lado todo lo que pasó y empezar algo nuevo contigo… y sé que me harás más feliz de cómo me siento en estos momentos.

Finalmente Zoro se acercó hasta Robin, teniéndole a solo unos centímetros sencillos. Ya no había vuelta atrás y no había a donde ir. Ahí estaban estos dos, cerca del uno con el otro, ansiándose con el deseo. Zoro esperaba alguna respuesta de Robin, pero preguntó:

- ¿Qué dices, Robin?

Al instante aparecieron todos los amigos de Zoro y de Robin, incluyendo los personajes entrometidos que querían ver lo que pasaba, como si fuese un espectáculo estelar. En seguida Robin estaba secándose las lágrimas y levantó la mirada diciendo:

- Esas fueron palabras muy bellas de tu parte… palabras muy hermosas, Zoro.

Lentamente Zoro comenzaba a sonreír por esto, pero Robin ahora era la que parecía reaccionar con unos nervios extraños, tratando de explicarle al peliverde la situación mientras miraba a los lados, sin razón alguna.

- Sé que soy a veces muy orgullosa, pero sé que exageré también al haberte ignorado por todos estos días… te amo también, Zoro… solo estaba esperando a que tú me correspondieras a mis sentimientos, y finalmente lo has hecho… yo quiero pedirte que me…

La expresión facial de Zoro era muy extraña, así que mientras alzaba la ceja de ironía, silenció a Robin de un modo muy especial y romántico, sosteniéndole de la cintura con la mano derecha y del brazo derecho de ella con su mano izquierda, acercándose a ella, para proporcionarle ese anhelado beso que mantuvo desesperado al peliverde de querer hacerlo de nuevo.

Ahí estaban finalmente estos dos, besándose como dos almas destinadas a estar la una con la otra, mientras eran aplaudidos y admirados por los demás que estaban viéndoles. Luffy alzaba los puños junto con Usopp y con Chopper. Sanji estaba a un lado sonriendo con su cigarro en la boca, para decirse a sí mismo:

- Joder… bien que la has montado, marimo de mierda.

Kaya y Nami estaban abrazadas contentas por esto, mientras que Chanelle estaba de brazos cruzados, muy seria viendo como a un lado suyo estaba Franky llorando a moco suelto, mientras se excusaba de no estar llorando.

- ¿Y ahora por qué lloras?

- ¡No estoy llorando, pendeja! ¡Por fin Zoro está con Robin, que lindos! ¡Como los amo a esos dos desgraciados! ¡Hay que joderse!

- Hay que joderse contigo, pero está bien.

Chanelle era quien estaba más satisfecha de poder ver a su amiga Robin, feliz con la persona que amaba. Zoro finalmente separa sus labios sobre los hermosos labios de la morena, la cual le veía muy sonriente.

- Te amo, ¿Me amas?

- Mucho, Zoro… mucho.

- ¿Mucho?

- Mucho, mucho, mucho.

Estos dos se dan cuenta que estaban siendo observados por los demás de la fiesta, y es cuando Zoro se enoja un poco y dice a Robin:

- Salgamos de aquí, ¿Te parece?

Y a un lado Robin le acariciaba el rostro, diciéndole:

- ¿A dónde me llevarás, mi amor?

- A donde sea, pero lejos de estos pendejos… mi auto está por aquí cerca.

- Entonces vayámonos.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Zoro sostuvo a Robin en sus brazos, provocando el silbido bochornoso de todos los que estaban viéndoles en la fiesta, y mientras Robin se reía como siempre lo hace, pero con mucha felicidad esta vez, Zoro comenzaba a correr a través de los jardines del lugar, para huir de ese lugar, subiéndose a su auto junto con Robin.

Todo estaba hecho, arreglado como era de esperarse. El amor dio su resultado y el perdón lo pudo todo. Zoro estaba con la mujer que ama y Robin con el hombre que ama. ¿Qué pasará después de esto? Eran las 3 de la mañana, y apenas estaba empezando la madrugada para ellos… si saben a qué me refiero.


	35. La Avenida del Nuevo Comienzo

**Advertencia:** Este capitulo contiene elementos de romance L.E.M.O.N. (Ligera Escena Maravillosa de Orgasmos Naturales) si tu mente es tercermundista y no te atreves a leerlo, ¿Que demonios importa? Saca coraje de donde no lo tengas y anímate a leer de este capitulo esperado, ¡Baka!

* * *

Los planes salieron bien y cuando todo sale bien en esta vida, es como si fuese un nuevo amanecer en un excelente clima que nos refresca los deseos de poder empezar nuestro diario vivir con un rostro diferente. Zoro y Robin lograron reconciliarse y demostrar que ni siquiera la distancia y lo muy difícil que esté nuestro corazón entristecido, el amor siempre triunfara sobre el odio y el rencor.

Eran las 4 de la mañana y en el palacio de Versalles, poco a poco las personas comenzaron a irse a sus respectivas casas, mientras que unos decidían continuar con la celebración. En una mesa particular que estaba muy cerca del centro del salón, estaban Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Kaya, Chopper, Chanelle y Franky, todos brindando juntos por el triunfo de su plan en hacer que el peliverde y la morena pudiesen declararse su amor mutuo el uno con el otro. Todos alzando las copas brindaron cuando Luffy les dijo:

- ¡Por Zoro y por Robin! ¡Que esta noche nunca termine para ellos, y que sea eterna!

En seguida, cada quien bebió de su respectiva copa, viendo como poco a poco las personas se iban. Al instante, Sanji estaba sacando un cigarro y mientras lo fumaba, decía:

- Hay que ver que todo el plan resultó a la perfección… gracias a la ayuda de cada uno de ustedes.

Usopp estaba abrazando a Kaya a su lado y respondió diciendo:

- ¿Quién se iría a imaginar que estuviésemos haciendo todo esto por nuestros amigos cabezas duras?

Pero Kaya se ríe y le pega a su prometido en el estomago, reprochándole su manera de expresarse.

- Oye, no hables así de mi amiga Robin… aquí el único cabeza dura era Zoro, por no admitir que la ama.

- Lo sé, pero aun así no significa que sea nada más el culpable cuando Robin ni siquiera le atendía las llamadas.

Nami había terminado de beberse su copa de champagne y se ríe diciendo:

- Así es, además me siento feliz de haber hecho todo lo que tenía que haber hecho, ¿No es así Chanelle?

A un lado de Franky, estaba Chanelle sonriente por todo lo que hizo por estos dos, siendo ella la que más se esmeró en que todo saliese bien y no se descontrolase.

- Por supuesto… aunque esto me sorprende mucho más.

Habiendo mirado hacia la salida principal, todos se dieron cuenta que estaba saliendo Lucci y el grupo entero de sus amigos. Estaba tan molesto que en ese instante, unos camarógrafos le estaban grabando y este extiende su mano, aventándole las cámaras a todos los reporteros, gritándoles:

- ¡Quítense de mi camino! ¡A un lado, malditos latosos!

Y seguido de esto, los que estaban con él salían, incluyendo a Califa la cual estaba muy avergonzada de tener un vestido manchado e insultaba a todos los camarógrafos, haciéndoles a un lado. De vuelta en la mesa, todos comenzaron a reírse viendo como los planes fueron perpetrados y como este advenedizo incircunciso se fue sin cumplir su misión. Luffy y Chopper suspiraban a altas voces, mostrándose contentos el uno con el otro:

- Vaya, parece que todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Sí, y eso que no tuve la necesidad de aparecer para intervenir.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

En ese instante, Chopper coloca un enorme frasco blanco en la mesa, como si fuese un expectorante o algo parecido. Luffy alza la ceja y lo sostiene preguntando:

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Eso, Luffy, es la razón por la cual decidí desaparecerme y ni siquiera tratar de intervenir en sus planes… porque coloqué gotas de esto en las bebidas de Lucci y sus amigos…

- ¿Y qué es?

- Es laxante de uso veterinario.

Y habiendo dicho esto, todos se sorprendieron y aplaudieron a Chopper por esto, del cual este enano se paró sobre la mesa, bailando como un idiota, diciéndoles:

- ¡Que me aplaudan no quiere decir que me harán feliz, cabrones!

Y es cuando Luffy se sube a la mesa también, bailando junto con Chopper, diciendo a voces altas:

- ¡Esta noche no pudo haber sido mejor!

A un lado de ellos, estaba Franky en silencio, cosa que hizo que Chanelle lo notara y le preguntase:

- Franky, ¿Por qué tan callado?

- Solo estaba pensando en cómo estarían nuestros amigos… que estarían haciendo en este momento.

- ¿Es necesario que te respondamos que es lo que pasa?

- No, pero me alegra que por fin estén felices estos idiotas.

- Claro que lo están.

Es cuando Sanji alcanza a escuchar esto, y preguntan:

- ¿De qué hablan?

Pero Franky se ríe y sostiene su vaso de cuba libre, y antes de beberlo, responde diciendo:

- De nada… cosas que tienen que pasar.

Sanji no comprendió nada de esto, y en seguida aparece Brook desde lo lejos, y todos se alegraron por su presencia y le invitaron a que se sentase, escuchando lo que les dijo:

- Me siento feliz por haber sido parte de esta reconciliación o como se le llame… mis servicios están terminados.

A un lado se le aparece Luffy, el cual lo abraza riéndose y diciendo:

- No te preocupes, cabrón. De no ser por ti, no hubiésemos podido hacer todo lo necesario para poder elaborar nuestro plan. Eres el mejor.

Sanji se saca el cigarro de la boca y le dice:

- Es verdad, de no ser por ti, jamás hubiésemos podido entrar en esta fiesta y Nami, Kaya y Chanelle hubiesen tenido que hacer todo el trabajo sin nosotros.

- Así es… Brook ahora es nuestro amigo y no dejaremos que te vayas, sin que toques una canción.

Todos estaban contentos por Brook, cosa de la cual este saca su pequeño violín y comienza a interpretar una pieza interesante delante de sus nuevos amigos. Era la noche perfecta para ellos mientras continuaban con su celebración, aunque la mente de Franky estaba ida de esa mesa, mirando a un lado, sonriendo de una forma única gracias a la felicidad que era apreciada por sí mismo. Estaba feliz porque todo por fin haya dado resultado.

Pero ese no es el punto más interesante de la historia. Al grano. ¿En donde estaban Robin y Zoro? ¿A dónde habían ido? Como era de esperarse, la salida del palacio de Versalles era necesaria en ese momento. Los minutos pasaron y como sorpresa, el auto de Zoro estaba cruzando el río Sena por la Rue de Saint Charles. Robin estaba riéndose por extraña razón y en el volante estaba Zoro, serio y rezongando como era de esperarse. ¿Por qué razón? Quién sabe.

- Vamos Zoro, tienes que admitir que todo fue muy gracioso.

Zoro estaba calmándose y luego de esto, se encoge de hombros, diciendo:

- Claro, porque no fuiste tú la que estaba corriendo por todo el palacio, siendo grabado por esos camarógrafos latosos.

- Admite que fue muy gracioso, tontín.

- ¡Bah! Está bien, tienes razón, fue gracioso.

Mientras continuaban manejando por la calle, a Zoro se le ocurre la genial idea que lo que quedaba de esa noche, no la fuese a desperdiciar subido en un auto, así que se dirigió hacia la Avenue Víctor Hugo y decidió estacionar el Alfa Romeo. Robin se siente confundida por esto y le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí, mi amor?

- Quiero salir a tomar aire fresco.

Saliendo del auto, Zoro le abre la puerta a Robin y le toma de su mano, ayudándole a salir. Luego de esto, Zoro se saca el abrigo suyo y se lo coloca en la espalda a su amada acompañante, diciéndole:

- Ten, para que no te resfríes.

- Gracias, mi amor bello y precioso.

Mientras escuchaba estas palabras, Zoro se sonrojaba un poco y Robin solamente se perdía en sus risas. Cuando menos se lo esperaron, estos dos estaban andando cerca del famoso Arco del Triunfo en la ciudad. Zoro alzaba la vista hacia ese monumento universal y se queda en silencio viéndolo, al cual Robin mira con él y le dice:

- ¿Aquí era donde tenías pensado traerme?

- No, solamente quería salir de ese palacio y poder estar contigo, Robin.

Zoro en seguida desvió su mirada hacia Robin, y ella estaba sonriendo de ese modo que desarmaba la coraza de rudeza del peliverde. Este no podía mantenerse serio con ella, y estaba perdido en esa mirada que le devolvía el aliento a sus sentimientos.

Ahí estaban estos dos besándose, del mismo modo anhelante que cuando estaban en el palacio de Versalles. Era el amor que superaba todo odio y todo dolor. Robin separa sus labios de los del peliverde y le sujeta del brazo, guiándole hacia una calle, diciéndole:

- Ven conmigo Zoro, quiero mostrarte algo hermoso.

Y en seguida estos dos estaban caminando en las acercas de la avenida más hermosa, más famosa y elegante de todo el mundo. La Avenida de los Campos Elíseos. Zoro caminaba junto con Robin, viendo las excentricidades que solamente ese lugar podía propiciarles a tal modo, que parecía extraído de un cuento de hadas. El peliverde tenía sujetada a su morena hermosa en su brazo derecho, mientras caminaban y este decía:

- Esta es la avenida más bella del mundo… jamás había podido experimentar un esplendor como este.

- ¿De verdad te impresiona?

Zoro estaba sonriente como un chico que recibe regalos en navidad. Volteando hacia su hermosa acompañante, le responde:

- Demasiado, es un lugar muy especial.

- Esta es la famosa Avenida de los Campos Elíseos, una de las más grandes del mundo y es la más glamorosa que puedes conocer en tu vida.

- ¿En serio? ¿Tan importante es?

- Por supuesto… porque está en un lugar muy representativo de París… esta avenida mide casi dos kilómetros de distancia, y en ella puedes encontrar a miles de turistas, caminándola para poder echar a un lados su recuerdos pasados.

Este último comentario a Zoro le pareció demasiado extraño, y no duda en preguntarle a Robin.

- ¿Recuerdos pasados?

- Así es.

- Explícame eso… ¿A qué se debe? ¿Acaso esta avenida tiene una relevancia mágica detrás de todo eso?

- No es eso, mi amor, es que tiene un significado muy especial.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo explicas, princesa hermosa?

Justo cuando Robin estaba a punto de explicarle esto, se detuvo sorprendida por escuchar como Zoro le había llamado "princesa hermosa". Su sonrisa y su boca abierta fueron mucho mayor de la que se esperaba, por lo cual el peliverde se da cuenta de esto y sonríe preguntándole:

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije algo extraño?

- Es que nunca me habías llamado así, y eso me hace sentir muy feliz.

- Me alegra que sea así, pero…

En seguida, Robin sorprendió esta vez a Zoro, abrazándolo desde su cuello, y uniendo sus labios con los de él, nuevamente. ¡Por Dios, este era el momento más esperado de ambos y aun así, parecía que todavía no estaban dispuestos a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Dejando de besarle, Robin le pasa la mano por los labios de su amado peliverde, limpiándole el labial que le había esparcido, diciéndole:

- No digas nada… solamente camina conmigo, mi amor.

- Como ordenes, princesa hermosa.

Estos dos continuaban caminando en la extensa avenida parisina, pero Robin recuerda que le estaba por explicar algo a Zoro, y es cuando se acuerda y le dice:

- Estaba por decirte que esta avenida tiene un significado muy especial porque gracias a ella, es también la zona de compras más exclusiva y cara del mundo, cuenta con las tiendas más exclusivas a nivel mundial como Chanel, Dior, Louis Vuitton, Cartier, Hugo Boss entre otras.

- Interesante… una competencia en un lugar adecuado, pero aun así, no me has respondido por qué es que se llama así.

Estos dos estaban caminando por esta avenida, sin importar lo que ocurría a sus alrededores. A menudos, los que pasaban por donde ellos andaban, se les quedaban viendo y se sorprendían, ya que dos personas con las apariencias que tenían y abrazados cuales amantes de luna llena, daba de que hablar e inclusive sonreían, alegres por el romance demostrado en los gestos y palabras de Zoro y Robin.

Ya estando en casi a mitad del recorrido, Robin le estaba por explicar a Zoro el por qué del nombre de esa avenida, nombre tan extraño e inclusive largo.

- Verás, mi Zoro hermoso, esta avenida se llama así, gracias a la connotación que se le hace en referencia a "los campos elíseos". Según la mitología griega, los Campos Elíseos, o a veces mencionados como las Llanuras Eliseanas, eran el lugar sagrado donde las sombras de los hombres virtuosos y los guerreros heroicos llevaban una existencia dichosa y feliz, en medio de paisajes verdes y floridos. Era la antítesis del Tártaro y a menudo se ha asociado con el Cielo cristiano.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Zoro se muestra sorprendido como para asimilar la importancia del nombre.

- Para acceder a él debían beber en el río Lete, que les haría olvidar su paso por el infierno, cosa que sorprendía a muchos.

- Y aun así sorprende.

- Aun así las personas que residían en los Campos Elíseos tenían la oportunidad de regresar al mundo de los vivos, cosa que no muchos hacían.

- ¿Y para que lo harían? En mi país, cuando alguien tiene una muerte honorable, no necesita ni siquiera elegir el modo en que muere… ¿Para qué intentar regresar y ser alguien que no puedes ser, solo porque moriste y deseas hacer las cosas de un mismo modo?

- Quizá tú no lo veas como todos lo ven, pero ese efecto se produce para todos los turistas que pasan por aquí.

Ya habían pasado a mitad de la avenida, y es cuando Robin se le ocurre decirle a su amado Zoro:

- Una vez que pasas por aquí, haces un juramento en el cual olvidas tu vida pasada y empleas una nueva vida.

- Eso suena como a que me estuvieses queriendo decir que tengo que hacerlo.

- Por eso es que te amo, sabes exactamente qué es lo que diré.

Ya habiendo pasado mucho más a lo lejos de la avenida que recorrían, Zoro frunce el ceño y se detiene junto con Robin. Se voltea para quedar frente a frente de su amada morena, y es cuando siente que se le ocurre decir algo que haría feliz a ella.

- Pues yo, Roronoa Zoro, en el día de hoy y delante de ti, hago el juramento de olvidarme de quien fui en una vida pasada… prometiendo que cada una de las cosas que tuvo repercusión en mi pasado, haciéndome ver que ya nada significa si no estoy con la mujer que amo, y que da significado a mi vida…

Mientras Zoro decía esto, que estaba lindo como para poder contarlo como testimonio, Robin estaba en silencio, sonriente y teniendo sus ojos con una mirada saltona, sintiendo como su corazón estaba latiendo de un modo veloz.

- Paso por esta avenida, con la intención única de poder renovar mis caminos… mis amistades, y mi nuevo amor… sea como sea, al salir de esta larga y tediosa calle parisina, seré un hombre distinto, y el único que vivirá para amarte y te amará hasta morirse.

En seguida el peliverde estaba sonriendo con seguridad, sintiendo como cada una de las palabras que estaba profiriendo estaban dichas con mucho sentido, y es cuando sigue diciendo:

- Ese será ahora mi nuevo deber y mi nuevo camino.

Robin no lo podía creer, y como era de esperarse se lanza de nuevo a los brazos del peliverde, entregándose nuevamente en un apasionado beso que sacudió los cimientos de ambos amantes. Volviéndose a sujetar del brazo de Zoro, Robin estaba ya mucho más feliz y caminaba junto con él, habiendo casi terminado de recorrer el lugar.

- Zoro.

- ¿Dime?

- Quiero irme a mi departamento.

- Muy bien… eso haremos, ya que terminamos el recorrido.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que llegaron al obelisco de la Concordia. El recorrido de la avenida parisina terminó, y estaban sonrientes por eso, aunque para llegar al auto tuvieron que regresar por la misma avenida. ¡Joder, que pérdida de tiempo! ¿No? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo sería una pérdida de tiempo, tratándose de estar con la mujer de sus sueños? ¿Cómo sería una pérdida de tiempo al tratarse de la mujer más hermosa y atractiva que había conocido Zoro en toda su vida terminada en penurias?

- Que noche tan espectacular… esta tiene que ser la mejor de mi vida, ¿Qué opinas Zoro?

Este estaba con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, y suspiraba alardeando de esto, diciendo:

- Sí, es una buena noche.

Era pues una buena razón para que la noche terminase entre estos dos, quienes caminaban por la avenida de regreso hacia donde Zoro dejó el auto estacionado.

¿De verdad creen que la noche terminará ahí? ¡Me interpretaron muy mal! Ya habían pasado los minutos y Zoro había acompañado a su bella dama hacia su departamento. Estaban ambos en silencio dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor y cuando entran, estos dos se quedan callados y en seguida comienzan esas risas ahogadas y disimuladas entre ellos. El ascensor se abrió y Robin pasa a su departamento y se da la media vuelta acercando sus labios con mucha lentitud hacia los de Zoro, y se detiene antes de besarle, colocando las puntas de sus dedos de la mano derecha en la mejilla del peliverde.

- ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo, Zoro?

Pero Zoro estaba con deseos de ceder a ese beso y sonrió en silencio, diciendo:

- Lo haré todos los días de mi vida… todos… los días.

- ¿Cuánto me amas? ¿Me amas como para no irte?

En seguida cuando el ascensor se iba a cerrar, Zoro atraviesa su mano para evitar que se cierre y hace que se abra, mirándole a los ojos de la morena, quien estaba anhelando que se quedase con ella. Finalmente da unos pasos hacia dentro del departamento y cuando el ascensor se cerró, Zoro abrazó con fuerza a Robin de la cintura y la morena abrazó del cuello al peliverde, entregándose ambos a ese beso que pareciese que hubiese sido el primero.

Ceder al amor, nos hace ceder a los deseos que conllevan a poder hacer esa entrega con quien deseamos conferirnos. Así estaban Zoro y Robin. Ambos estaban cediendo al amor y esa entrega.

Ambos estaban ahí abrazados y besándose, sintiendo como la presión arterial estaba acelerándose y es cuando Robin lleva sus dedos del cuello del peliverde hacia los botones de su traje, los cuales fue desabotonando uno por uno con una suavidad. El peliverde no se quedaría atrás, mientras tenía las manos ocupadas en la cintura de su amada morena, estaba llevando sus labios sobre el cuello de la morena seguido de sus hombros, provocando un ligero suspiro de Robin al sentir la respiración de su amante en el cuello. En seguida Zoro subió ambas manos de la cintura y desabrochaba el botón que tenía el vestido y luego bajaba el cierre del vestido, que estaba dejándose caer al suelo, quedándose en esa atractiva lencería negra.

La morena había sacado el saco de Zoro, y continúa hacia la camisa, sacándosela del mismo modo en que le aflojaba el cinturón y el pantalón. Mientras el pantalón caía al suelo, el peliverde lo patea a un lado para luego sacarse los zapatos y los calcetines, quedándose en su ropa interior negra.

En seguida, continuaron en sus besos, entregándose como los amantes anhelados de historias de cuentos distantes; finalmente dirigiéndose ambos al lecho de amor de la habitación de la morena. Zoro llevaba a Robin de espaldas hacia la cama, haciendo que se acostara lentamente mientras que él estaba acostándose encima de ella, para poder recorrerla con sus labios, cual travesía de un marinero en los mares del destino.

Zoro tenía sus labios posados en el cuello de la hermosa Robin, y lentamente estaba bajando hacia sus pechos y es cuando se arrodilla para levantar a Robin quedándose ella de rodillas también, ante el peliverde. Zoro continuaba bebiendo de los labios de Robin, mientras llevaba su mano hacia el broche del brasier de la morena, y con una sola mano, se la desabrocha. La morena se sorprende y mira como este había quitado un brasier de un modo muy sencillo, cuando es más difícil de lo que parece.

Así que luego de reírse con él, este pudo descender sus labios sobre los pechos de la morena, hundiéndose en esas maravillas naturales que las mujeres poseen como regalo de Dios, para aquellos merecedores que se esfuerzan en obtener aunque sea un beso de ellas. Robin estaba con el rostro hacia arriba, sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados, teniendo en sus pechos el rostro del peliverde el cual disfrutaba este enorme deleite. Unos ligeros gemidos de la morena alteraban los sentidos del peliverde, el cual se echaba sobre Robin para continuar con el resto.

Era sorprendente como el apocamiento, el engreimiento abandonaron al chico como por arte de magia. Luego que Zoro continuase con su recorrido con sus labios, asciende hacia los labios de la morena, sintiendo como ella le estaba abrazando la cintura con sus enormes muslos, anhelando que este pudiese entrar en ella. Zoro mismo descendió hacia debajo de la morena, llegando justamente hacia "el área que todos amamos llegar" para sacarle lo que le quedaba de lencería, con sus propios labios.

Robin estaba riéndose por ver como Zoro estaba teniendo las panties con su boca, escupiéndola a un lado, y diciéndole a su amada morena:

- ¿De qué te ríes?

En seguida, la morena extiende sus manos para sujetar el torso de Zoro, diciéndole al oído, el mismo tiempo en que este estaba besándole el cuello y sujetando firmemente su trasero con las manos.

- Me fascina verte apasionado.

- Extasiado, querrás decir.

Pero ahora era ella la que se colocaba encima del peliverde, descendiendo hacia sus fuertes pectorales, acariciándolos con sus propios labios, siendo ella quien ahora estaba recorriéndolo. Al ir bajando, la morena se da cuenta que la hombría de peliverde estaba preparada para poder disfrutarla, y es ella quien al sacarle los bóxers que estaba usando, se sorprende de ver la "proporcionabilidad" que contemplaba y que anhelaba disfrutar. Zoro se da cuenta de la sorpresa que estaba en el rostro de la morena, y comienza a alardear de esto, recostándose en sus manos, diciendo:

- Oh sí, mi amor… ese soy yo.

La morena viendo esto siente que quisiera golpear a Zoro por ser altanero pero se acuesta sobre Zoro y continua sumándose a ese momento extasiado en el cual ella se sienta sobre su amante, sintiendo ese placer que le hacía descender de modo suave, disfrutando así mismo la lentitud y la paciencia del palpitar. Zoro sostenía con sus manos los muslos de Robin, al mismo instante en que ella descendía y ascendía repetidas veces, con ese placer significativo que una vez se le pasó por la mente en querer disfrutar.

El peliverde no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo era posible que él nunca siendo alguien tan afortunado en el amor, pudiese terminar con una hermosa mujer como Robin, y para más colmo disfrutando hacer el amor con ella? Zoro era el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Mientras estaba penetrando a la bella morena, sus manos pasaron de estar en los muslos hacia los enormes y bellos pechos, sintiendo como los pezones erectos estaban siendo palpados en las plantas de sus manos. Este era el mejor placer que podía experimentar en la vida.

Los segundos pasaron en los que Zoro decidió sentarse, para regresar a los labios de la hermosa morena, sosteniendo firmemente el bello trasero de su amante, inclinándola ahora hacia atrás, quedando él encima de ella, sintiendo como las manos de Robin estaban dirigiéndose hacia su hombría, así mismo en seguida se mordía los labios por ese placer, mientras que el peliverde estaba suspirando, sintiendo como ella misma se lo introducía a sí misma. Ahí mismo Zoro se balanceaba sobre ella de modo suave, dejando que ella disfrutase ese placer como una noche para ser recordada por la eternidad. Robin colocaba sus manos hacia su almohada, apretándola con los dedos mientras sentía al peliverde dentro de ella, dando ligeros jadeos.

El ritmo en el que Zoro estaba balanceándose pasó de ser uno lento para poder ir aumentándolo gradualmente, dirigiendo sus labios sobre los hombros de su amada morena y seguido hacia sus pechos, pasando la punta de su lengua sobre los pezones erectos, sin dejar nada que se disfrute.

- Oh… Zoro… continúa.

Estas palabras entusiasmaban mucho más al peliverde, el cual ascendía sus labios sobre el cuello de la morena, susurrándole con los jadeos, diciéndole:

- Oh Robin… no tienes idea de cómo te deseaba.

Mientras la morena estaba gimiendo y cerrando sus ojos, gracias al movimiento oscilatorio que ambos llevaban, logró decir en jadeos entrecortados:

- ¿Me deseabas? ¿Cuánto…? ¿Cuánto me deseas?

- Mucho… demasiado… ¡Oh, Dios!

Robin en seguida le sintió gemir en su oído y se estremeció. Fue un gemido ronco, como un arrullo, pero que la atravesó. Todo era maravilloso, era sublime, estaba acabándose, podía notarlo, se conocía bien en esos campos. Por eso Robin echó la cabeza atrás, y pasó de tener las manos en su almohada para dirigirlos hacia la espalda del peliverde, clavando así mismo los dedos en la firme carne del chico y se preparó para lo que venía. Ambos sabían que estaban a punto de venirse el uno con el otro, pero como era de esperarse, Zoro estaba esperando a que ella pudiese hacerlo en el mismo instante y así mismo en ese placer anhelado por sí mismo.

Mientras tenía esa extraña sensación que todos sentimos en nuestro cuerpo, como un temblor que mueve los cimientos de nuestro interior; Zoro aceleró un poco más hacia Robin y ella compartía los mismos anhelos y deseos del peliverde, entregándose mucho más en su sensación, que apretaba con mucha más fuerza el torso bajo de su amante. Las uñas de la morena estaban raspando severa y ligeramente la espalda de Zoro, pero a este no le importaba para nada. Al instante, el peliverde aminora un poco la penetración esperando a que se nivelase con su amante para poder venirse.

Ya no podía más, ya estaban a punto de llegar el uno con el otro, y cuando ella estaba gimiendo de un modo más severo y notable, él hizo lo mismo y finalmente cayó derrotado sobre los pechos hermosos de la morena, expirando de alivio y de calma. La morena tenía a Zoro acostado en sus pechos y le estaba acariciando sus cabellos, suspirando agitada al igual que él, creándole el anhelado ambiente de relajación que solamente los amantes pueden recordar como una hermosa melodía de serenidad.

Los minutos pasaron luego que ambos pudiesen disfrutar de la esencia del amor permanente, Zoro se quedó dormido. Robin se daba cuenta de los pequeños ronquidos del peliverde, y cuando alzó la mirada para verle el rostro, se sorprende al verlo que estaba con una sonrisa en su sueño. Luego ella se quedaba mirando el techo, mordiéndose sus labios por tener en sus brazos a su amado peliverde, y decía a sí misma:

- Oh mi amado Zoro… te deseo en mi vida, no deseo soltarte jamás y que jamás mires a otro lado cuando estoy contigo… siempre te vigilaré y siempre estaré contigo, sin declinarme y sin ser desplazada.

Mientras decía esto, acariciaba los cabellos del peliverde y con su otra mano, acariciaba las mejillas, tocando en seguida esa cicatriz que le cruzaba en el ojo izquierdo.

- Te deseo con toda tu maldad, con toda tu inocencia, con tu amargura, con tu soledad… tu respiro de cada día, en la vida y en la muerte, te deseo.

Luego de esto, su sonrisa se llenó de más alegría y los ojos de Robin se volvieron acuosos, sintiéndose mucho más feliz de lo que esperaba, y es cuando dice:

- Pero te tengo, y al fin te tengo, Zoro… ahora nadie te podrá ver el rostro mientras estés envuelto en mis brazos… ya ella no te hará sentir pesadillas mientras estés conmigo, y si yo no te tendré, nadie lo hará… ya eres mío, Zoro… solo mío, mi amor… te amo.

Y habiendo dicho esto, cierra sus ojos y del mismo modo en el que se encontraba su amado Zoro, ella se quedó dormida, esperando la llegada del alba, bendiciendo ese nuevo día como el día en el que la felicidad apenas estaba comenzando entre ellos.


	36. La Promesa del Amor

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron la ventana que daba justamente en donde estaba la querida pareja de enamorados. Zoro como era de esperarse, estaba roncando con su burbuja que se agrandaba en su nariz con cada respiración, estando recostado sobre uno de los hermosos pechos desnudos de Robin, quien lentamente gracias a los rayos del sol en su rostro, abre sus ojos y se despierta.

Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue dar un ligero bostezo, pero al bajar la mirada hacia su amado peliverde, sonríe recordando lo bien que disfrutó anoche con él. Su sonrisa ya no era la misma de antes, estaba segura y confiada como era de esperarse, que ya nada en esta vida le pudiera arrebatar al hombre que ella ama.

Zoro dormía plácidamente sobre los mejores almohadones que la vida podría entregarle a un hombre, y aun así estaba descansando como si ya todas sus cargas fuesen anuladas en esa promesa que le hizo a ella en la Avenida de los Campos Elíseos. Finalmente, Zoro ya era de Robin. Al instante, el peliverde estaba moviéndose y su burbuja en la nariz se revienta, para luego intentar despertarse bostezando, y es cuando al abrir sus ojos, siente como el delicado pezón de la morena estaba sobre su mejilla y sonríe, dirigiendo su mirada sobre su amada Robin, la cual estaba ya despierta, viéndole en silencio del mismo modo en que él lo hacía, sin interrumpir ese silencio que significaba todo y muchas palabras al mismo tiempo.

- Buenos días, Zoro.

Finalmente Robin decidió cortar ese silencio, y es cuando Zoro sonríe de modo altanero, diciéndole:

- Oi, Robin… ¿No se supone que ya a estas alturas deberías decirme "mi amor" o "querido Zoro"?

La expresión facial de sorpresa de Robin, combinada con esa alegría y con esa excitación fue un espectáculo que solamente Zoro estaba disfrutando con su cualidad de hombre diferente.

- No lo sé, quizá tu deberías también a estas alturas de la vida, decirme "mi princesa" o "mi amada Robin" o "mi corazón bello", ¿No lo crees?

- Puede ser, pero tú fuiste quien despertó primero y saludó primero.

- Eres un estúpido.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se ríe y se arrima hacia los labios de Robin, y la besa apasionadamente, dándole esa bendición matutina que ambos anhelaban experimentar. Sí que era hermoso, era único, característico de dos amantes que siempre tuvieron que saber lo que es el amor correspondido y con esa característica de ser dos personas extrañas y diferentes en todo. Luego de esto, Zoro permanece encima de la morena y mirando esos hermosos ojos, le dice:

- Oh, cuanto te amo Robin.

Robin estaba sonriendo, mientras se contraía de sus labios, para luego decirle:

- ¿En serio? ¿Me amas?

- Mucho… más que a mi propia vida que solo está para amarte a ti.

- Era exactamente lo que yo te iba a decir a ti.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Zoro se acuesta hacia el lado derecho de Robin, y suspira emocionado y calmado. La morena era la que estaba ahora encima de Zoro, así que teniendo los brazos sostenidos en el pecho del peliverde, y sus manos apoyadas en él, para sostener su mentón, así mismo sin quitarle la mirada a su amado.

- ¿Te ha gustado como ha llegado a pasarnos todas estas cosas para poder llegar aquí?

Los brazos de Zoro estaban sostenidos detrás de su cabeza, quedando con la mirada levantada, y suspira manteniéndose un poco pensativo. Robin estaba frunciendo el ceño y dice:

- ¿En qué estás pensando, mi amor?

- En solamente una cosa.

- ¿Y qué es?

Zoro suspira profundamente y lo que tenía en su mente, logra echarlo hacia afuera, como si fuese una confesión de algo que siempre ha estado en su mente, diciendo:

- Podría decirte que sí y que no, al mismo tiempo.

Esta respuesta sorprende un poco a Robin, la cual le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no me gustaron los pasos que tomé para poder llegar a ver lo que se esconde en tus más profundos sentimientos, es como si estuviese atrapado de cabeza en medio del techo y de la madera con la que se sostiene… una presión que no esperé tener que vivir.

Robin trataba de comprender estas palabras que estaban siendo proferidas por Zoro, y no quiso interrumpirle, ya que estaba diciendo cosas que eran altamente personales.

- Porque si estoy inquieto, ¿Entonces como hago para poder desechar eso que me costó tener que vivir? No quiero nada con tal de descansar mi alma, y finalmente lo hice… y no entiendo el por qué, pero a veces tú ves esas cosas que están mucho más allá del control.

Mientras Zoro decía esto, estaba sintiéndose más liberado. Era lo que tenía que haber dicho o comprendido antes de tener que haber pasado todo lo que él pasó. Robin estaba escuchando cada una de las palabras que decía su amado Zoro.

- Y me aferré a los restos de la perfección, al igual que la mayoría de aquellos que lo hacen después que se rompen sin saber cuál es la dirección correcta que hay que tomar, y pensé ¿Debo descartarlo o rehacerlo? Porque si no lo sabría decir, entonces no lo sé para nada…

De pronto la mirada de Zoro estaba ida hacia un lado, como si tratase de olvidar algo que fue muy difícil de olvidar.

- Pero podría conocer a alguien que me conoce más que a mí mismo, y si alguna manera yo podría descansar esta alma, tal control podría encontrar ese camino de regreso a mi vida.

En seguida Robin se da cuenta que la expresión facial de Zoro cambió de nuevo a una felicidad que ni siquiera él mismo sabría explicar, pero que esa felicidad tenía un solo nombre y apellido. Nico Robin.

- Pero ahora eso ya no me importa, mi amor… porque no estoy sorprendido de encontrar eso que tú sola puedes hacer, tú puedes ver que sé que todo esto que he hecho ha sido solamente por ti. Y ahora me siento muy bien, porque sé que ya nada se aplica en mi vida y en la tuya que nos pudiese afectar.

Y extendiendo las manos sobre las mejillas de Robin, Zoro le dice de un modo más confiado como si le manifestase que todo estará mejor, y le dice para finalizar:

- Así que no me queda nada más en esta vida que demostrarte lo diferente que soy y lo mucho que te amo, tanto así que no dejaré que nada nos separe, porque mi último deber contigo será el acurrucarme a ti y finalmente morir contigo.

Eso fue tan especial que hizo sacar de los ojos de la morena, unas lágrimas de felicidad. Tanto era así que Robin no sabía cómo agradecer esa entrega que estaba haciendo Zoro con ella, y ella dirigió sus labios hacia los de su amado peliverde, entregándose con un nuevo beso que quizá sería una parte de todo ese agradecimiento que ella estaba experimentando con él.

Luego de esto, ella recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de Zoro, y con su dedo índice, comienza a jugar con uno de los pezones del peliverde, haciendo círculos manifestando una caricia romántica y seductora que especificaba un inicio de un amor correspondido que desbordaba una felicidad sin explicaciones.

- ¿Tanto así me amas, Zoro?

- Te amo como para pasar el resto de mis días, acurrucándome a ti y así mismo morir… así es, mi amor, mi princesa hermosa, acurrucarme a ti y terminar mis días amándote.

- Te amo, Zoro.

Tanto amor nunca había sido experimentado en toda la vida por dos personas tan distintas. Los minutos habían pasado y mientras Zoro estaba acostado boca arriba, teniendo ahora a la morena en su pecho, descansando su agitada mente que estaba ahora acomodándose en una sola verdad.

- Y supongo que ahora tendremos que hacerles saber a todos que nos amamos, ¿No?

Robin se ríe por esto, y alza la mirada hacia Zoro, diciéndole:

- Es verdad, ¿Y quieres que lo sepan ya?

- Bueno, tarde o temprano lo van a saber, ¿No?

- Eso depende en como se lo digas… si prefieres tener una aventura conmigo, no les decimos nada y dejemos que ellos crean lo que pasa, o en los mejores casos, que les digas a todos que me amas y que no puedes vivir sin mí y que lo soy todo para ti, tanto que tuviste que regresar de Tokio para poder recuperarme.

¡Woa! Si creían que Zoro era el altanero, Robin se lleva la palma en este caso. El peliverde se asombra tanto que se sienta en la cama al igual que Robin, diciéndole:

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Crees que les diré todo eso? ¿Acaso soy el único que tenía que enmendar sus errores? De no ser por mí, estarías en manos del imbécil ese de Lucci.

- Claro, y como estabas celoso, hiciste lo necesario para llegar a mí.

- ¿Acaso no es evidente?

Oyendo esto, Robin comienza a reírse desmedidamente, mientras que Zoro se queda sentado en la cama, con los brazos cruzados, rezongando como un perro rabioso.

- Maldita sea… y lo peor será que tendré que soportarte por toda la vida.

Robin se recuesta otra vez y extiende las manos hacia Zoro, el cual al voltear hacia ella, le ve llamarle de la manera siguiente:

- Ven, mi amor, solo estaba bromeando contigo.

Y sonriendo de modo sorpresivo, el peliverde se desliza hacia Robin y se vuelve a acostar otra vez encima de sus pechos. ¿Cómo no gustarle estar ahí? Es inevitable. Mientras estaban abrazados, Zoro aprovecha para decir:

- ¿Tú no vivirías sin mí?

Ahí es cuando Robin abraza con más fuerza a Zoro, y este juntando sus labios en el cuello de la morena, le logra escuchar decir:

- No, no podría ahora hacerlo… no se qué sería de mí sin ti.

- Claro, imagina que me hubiese ido con otra chica allá en Tokio…

- No, tú eres mío y de nadie más… no hace falta explicaciones para eso, así que lo comprendes como puedes o verás que haces.

- Yo digo lo mismo.

Y en seguida estos dos se quedaron juntos el uno con el otro, y de pronto el teléfono de Robin comienza a sonar. Estos dos se miran y dicen:

- ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?

- No lo sé.

Pero Zoro se levanta de la cama completamente desnudo y se dirige hacia la cocina, mientras que Robin de igual manera completamente desnuda, se levanta para atender la llamada sin siquiera cubrirse, viendo que se trataba de Angélique.

- Aló, Angélique… ¿Qué sucede?

Y desde el otro lado, estaba ascendiendo por el ascensor esta mujer diciendo:

- Estoy a punto de llegar…

Y en seguida le colgó el teléfono. Robin coloca el teléfono en la mesa y de pronto se lleva la mano a la frente, diciendo:

- Zoro está desnudo en la cocina.

Habiendo dicho esto, Robin corre hacia afuera de su habitación, pero el ascensor ya estaba haciendo el ruido y se abre sorpresivamente, estando Angélique en la puerta. ¡Qué inoportuna era esta chica! Esta mujer parisina logra ver que aparece corriendo Robin, y que se detiene bruscamente para sonreírle diciéndole:

- Hola Angélique… no te esperaba.

Esta chica se sorprende de ver a Robin desnuda y la mira de arriba abajo, preguntándole con los brazos cruzados:

- ¿Por qué estás desnuda, Robin?

Y desde la cocina se asoma el peliverde del mismo modo, empinándose una botella de vino, pasando por un lado de Robin. Angélique no lo podía creer, sus ojos estaban a punto de brotar de modo sorprendente, ahí mismo en el ascensor, tartamudeando el por qué estaba Zoro ahí.

Zoro se acerca a Robin y le ve sonriendo con la mano en el rostro, y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede, Robin?

- Creo que…

En seguida Robin le señaló hacia el ascensor y Zoro al darse cuenta que estaba Angélique ahí, se sorprende pero al instante no le da importancia. Así que Zoro camina directamente hacia Angélique exhibiendo su hombría sin darle importancia y le dice:

- Vaya, tú aquí… que sorpresa.

Angélique estaba bajando la mirada hacia la hombría de Zoro y estaba sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Robin?

La morena camina hacia Zoro y le abraza por detrás a su amado, sonriendo y acariciándole el pecho.

- ¿Qué quieres que te explique? ¿Acaso no es evidente?

Zoro voltea hacia Robin y pregunta:

- ¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?

- No lo sé, pero parece que se va otra vez.

- Ah, ya veo… hasta luego, Angélique.

Estos dos alzan las manos despidiéndose de Angélique, mientras que el ascensor se trancaba otra vez. Cuando Zoro y Robin se dieron la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la cama otra vez, se detuvieron al escuchar un grito agudo desde el ascensor. Ambos se miraron y se rieron por esto, diciéndose:

- ¿Algún día tu amiga aceptará de una maldita vez que nos amamos?

- No lo creo, quizá le tome demasiado tiempo, pero así será.

- Bien.

Y habiendo dicho esto, estos dos se dirigieron de nuevo a la cama, cerrando la puerta de la habitación, para poder continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, que no era necesario ser explicado.

Al caer la tarde, estos dos amantes habían salido del departamento de la morena, disponiéndose a caminar hacia sus siguientes destinos. ¡Todo apenas estaba comenzando! Siendo las tres de la tarde, estaba Zoro y Robin andando por los jardines de Luxemburgo. Estaban en un pasto en donde había muchas flores y arboles en invierno, ocultando los ligeros rayos de sol en donde estaban. Zoro estaba recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol y Robin estaba sentada cerca de él, abrazándole y deseando que la felicidad nunca se acabe.

- Deseo que esto sea eterno, y que nunca dejase de existir.

Esta afirmación que hizo Robin, le pareció un poco misteriosa a Zoro, el cual buscándole la vista, le sonríe mientras le estaba reteniendo para sí mismo en los brazos.

- No te entiendo.

- Que deseo que cada una de las cosas que vivamos sean eternas, mi amor.

- Y así será, no es necesario que tengamos que ver cómo los años van pasando para que eso desaparezca… nunca va a desaparecer.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

En ese instante, Robin levanta su cabeza del pecho de Zoro y le mira detenidamente a sus ojos, colocándole su mano en su pecho, diciéndole:

- ¿Me prometes que nunca dejarás de amarme? ¿Qué no me cambiarás o me dejarás por otra?

Zoro no comprendía muy bien a qué punto quería llegar Robin, pero aun así hizo lo necesario para poder retribuirle con palabras, acariciándole su delicado rostro, diciendo:

- No tienes de que preocuparte… nunca te dejaré, nunca te cambiaré y nunca en la vida te sentirás sola, mi amor… porque en cada momento yo estaré siempre contigo.

Robin se sintió ruborizada oyendo esto, al punto de desviar la mirada hacia el suelo. Sonriendo por esta afirmación de su amado peliverde, se pasa los cabellos por detrás de su oreja derecha y pregunta:

- ¿Me lo prometes?

En ese momento, Zoro dirigió sus labios hacia los de Robin, buscando besarla hasta que cedieron a ese deseo hermoso. El peliverde estaba que no se aguantaba, por tal deseo de querer volver a hacer suya a su amada morena, la cual sentía lo mismo. Era obvio que no harían algo público, pero sus caricias y sus besos fueron significativos para mantener la tarde romántica. Dicho esto, Zoro se levanta y levanta a Robin para continuar con su recorrido de amor.

La hora pasó, y estos dos estaban encaminándose por la calle que los llevaba al puente de Bir-Hakeim, descendiendo a una pequeña isla que estaba en medio del enorme río Sena. La isla en donde se encontraba la Allée des Cygnes. Zoro estaba caminando con su amada un ligero paseo debajo de unos frondosos árboles que apenas dejaban pasar los rayos del sol. Ella estaba caminando de un modo muy libre y él siente que mientras le veía caminar hacia delante, que todo lo que necesitaba en la vida estaba en ella.

Mientras danzaba de alegría, sintiendo como las hojas de los arboles caían sobre sí misma, Zoro camina con más prisa hacia ella y la abraza por detrás, descansando sus labios sobre el cuello de su amada Robin, susurrándole al oído:

- Te amo, mi amor… ¿Lo sabes?

La cual Robin se detiene sonriendo, respondiéndole:

- Y yo más a ti.

- No, yo mucho más a ti.

- Entonces si es así…

En seguida Robin se voltea hacia Zoro, cruzándose los brazos, llegando a nuevamente en sus provocaciones hacia su amado peliverde:

- Pues grítalo para que todo el mundo se entere.

La expresión facial de Zoro estaba un poco graciosa, porque pensaba que estaba loca al querer que gritase cuando había muchas personas. Este se estaba rascando la cabeza mostrándose ironico mientras que Robin seguía de brazos cruzados, con su expresión ladina en su rostro, anhelando que Zoro gritase como ella le ordenó:

- ¿Quieres entonces que lo haga?

Es cuando de pronto la expresión facial de Zoro cambió y se adelantó caminando y abriendo los brazos, gritando a los cuatro vientos, diciendo:

- ¡Yo, Roronoa Zoro, amo a Nico Robin! ¡Amo a esa mujer desesperante, hermosa, ardiente, estresante y excelente en todo!

Cuando caminaba gritando estas palabras, Robin se sorprendió porque no imaginó que lo fuese a hacer a primera de cambios. Los demás parisinos que caminaban por ese lugar, miraban a Zoro demasiado extraño, pero no sabían por todo lo que este hombre pasó para volver a reconquistarla. Robin estaba caminando detrás de este hombre que andaba gritando a todo pulmón que le ama.

- ¡Jamás en mi puta vida seré tan feliz como lo soy con ella! ¡Y aunque me cueste la vida seré un esclavo de su amor, y estaré siempre atado a su voluntad y deseo y viviré solamente para amarle!

En seguida Zoro estaba acercándose a la pequeña estatua de la libertad que estaba en la punta de la isla, y comienza a hacer algo loco que hizo que Robin se sorprendiese, preguntándole:

- ¿No pensarás en…?

No había terminado de decir la pregunta cuando Zoro se subió a la estatua, para poder decir:

- ¡TE AMO ROBIN, TE AMOOOOOO! ¡SIEMPRE VIVIRÉ PARA AMARTE!

Creo que de seguro Robin estaba pensando en que ya le ha gritado lo mucho que le ama. En seguida ella corre para bajarle de la estatua diciendo:

- Mi amor, bájate de ahí… harás que te arresten.

Zoro se lanza hacia el suelo y cae cerca de Robin, y le abraza alzándola dando giros, y besándola con esa pasión vehemente que experimentan solamente aquellos que tienen el derecho de recordar todo a su paso, cuando luchan por lo que aman. De pronto, el teléfono de Zoro estaba repicándole y este baja a su morena hermosa, para contestar el teléfono.

- ¿Aló? ¿Quién habla?

Y desde la otra línea, estaba el mismísimo Franky, el cual le decía:

- ¡Oi, canijo! Te he estado llamando y no contestas ese teléfono.

Zoro alza la ceja y mira a Robin respondiendo la llamada:

- Ya veo, Franky… ¿Y para que mierdas me estabas llamando? Estaba ocupado.

- Sí, eso es cierto, muy ocupado con la sexy morena que debe estar a tu lado, ¿No?

- Así es… aquí está ella.

- ¡Súper! Ahora necesito que salgas de donde estés, y que traigas a Robin con tu estúpido culo hacia Le Procope.

En ese momento, Zoro baja el celular y pregunta a Robin:

- Oi, Robin… ¿Qué es Le Procope?

- Es un restaurant muy antiguo y muy lujoso de alta calidad… creo que el mejor de París, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Espera un segundo.

Y alzando el teléfono, Zoro le responde a Franky:

- Bien, estaremos en una hora aproximadamente.

Pero desde la otra línea estaba escuchándose las estúpidas risas de Luffy, el cual decía a Zoro:

- ¡Oi, Zoro! ¡Trae tu pendejo culo hasta acá, cabrón! ¡Ya deja de gastar energías de tu aparato y trae a la tía morena con nosotros! ¡Queremos celebrar que le diste bien duro a tu pareja, con toda la ternura!

Robin estaba en silencio, y cuando vio como los ojos de Zoro estaban saliéndose luego de escuchar las estúpidas risas de Luffy, le pregunta:

- Zoro, ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… estoy bien…

Y colgando el teléfono, le estaba temblando la ceja susurrándose a sí mismo:

- Juro que un día de estos te mato Luffy.

Su molestia se vio calmada con los cálidos besos de su morena, para luego sostenerle del brazo, encaminándose directamente hacia el puente en el cual salía de esa isla. Sus pasos conjuntos estaban llevándoles directamente hacia el centro de la ciudad en donde estos dos continuaban con su caminata habitual, para poder llegar directamente hacia el restaurante en donde estaban todos, excepto ellos.

Siendo las cinco de la tarde, en el restaurant de Le Procope, todos estaban esperando la llegada de Zoro y de Robin, quienes estaban aparcando en frente del restaurant. Justamente cuando estaban pasando por la puerta, todos los que estaban adentro aplaudieron su llegada animándoles. Zoro se cruza de brazos y Robin se ríe emocionada por esto, diciéndole a su amado peliverde:

- Así que de esto se trataba.

- Bueno, jamás me lo esperé.

En seguida aparece Franky abrazándolos a ambos y llevándolos a una mesa enorme, diciendo:

- Oh, vamos… mucha chachara nos aburre, amigos.

Robin se dirige a saludar a sus amigas, mientras que Zoro estrechaba la mano de Luffy y de Sanji, oyendo que estos dos le dijeron:

- Nos alegra mucho saber que enmendaste tu error de un modo excelente, marimo de mierda.

- Sí, de no ser así la tía morena terminaría con el idiota ese italiano.

- Y si hubiese sido así, te mato.

Oyendo estas palabras de sus amigos, Zoro solamente opta por reírse y es cuando Usopp se le acerca con Chopper, diciéndole:

- Bien, parece que tendrás que explicar muchas cosas… para eso es que estamos todos aquí.

Sanji sabiendo a que se estaba refiriendo Chopper, le corta las palabras, recordándole que no debía preguntarle eso.

- Es obvio que pasó de lo mejor para el idiota cabeza de alga… de seguro hizo lo que yo hubiese deseado antes hacer.

- Pero por desgracia no lo hiciste porque eres un idiota, Sanji.

- Chopper… ¡Te voy a patear el culo!

Y mientras estaba Sanji carrereando a Chopper por todo el lugar, Usopp le pregunta:

- Entonces, ¿Cuándo te le vas a proponer a Robin?

Luffy, Usopp y Franky se dan cuenta que la mirada de sorpresa de Zoro fue mucho mayor de la que se esperaba, así que Franky se ríe ahogadamente diciendo:

- Vamos chicos, no es necesario que arruinen el momento de Zoro de esa manera… es obvio que algo como eso se responderá después.

Por otro lado, con Chanelle, Nami y Kaya, Robin estaba conversándoles de una manera sencilla y simple lo que había pasado con Zoro cuando se fueron del palacio de Versalles.

- Pues es obvio que Zoro de algún modo me tendrá que decir después si piensa llegar a algo conmigo… un matrimonio es lo que espero de él.

Es cuando Chanelle se le acerca, guiñándole el ojo con una expresión ladina en su rostro.

- ¿Y qué pasó después que saliste de la avenida de los Campos Elíseos? ¿A dónde fueron?

Nami se ríe por esto, y es cuando Kaya le interrumpe.

- No esperarás a que Robin te cuente lo que pasó en su departamento con Zoro… además, eso es obvio, ¿No?

- ¿Y por qué no? Zoro se atrevería a decir lo mismo con los demás, ¿No es así?

Por otro lado, Zoro estaba muy serio ante sus amigos, diciendo:

- Ni muerto les diría lo que pasó exactamente, además ustedes se lo pueden imaginar… la pasamos de lo mejor y ahí es donde amanecí.

Chopper se le acerca y le toquetea con el codo, diciendo:

- Claro, eso se nota, porque hueles al jabón que utiliza Robin en su baño… es evidente que hiciste el amor con ella.

Cuando Chopper dijo esto, todos los demás hicieron una onomatopeya de admiración y de sorpresa, hasta que aparece Brook por la puerta saludando a todos abiertamente. Camina unos pasos hacia Zoro y le abraza, expresándole su gratitud:

- Querido amigo peliverde, te agradezco por ser parte de esta familia que tienes.

- No, el agradecido soy yo, Brook… de no ser por ti, nada de esto pudo haber sido logrado.

- No es para que me lo agradezcas.

Los minutos pasaron y todos se dirigieron hacia la mesa del centro en la que estaban todos. Luffy decide tomar la iniciativa para el brindis y se levantó de la mesa.

- Bueno, es motivo para que todos estemos aquí alegres celebrando, la inminente victoria de Zoro…

Zoro estaba sentado al lado de Robin, y ambos se rieron por esto.

- Así es, mis amigos… Zoro se ha lucido en regresar desde Tokio para poder recuperar a Robin, y eso solamente lo logran quienes son valientes… aunque todo haya salido como lo esperado, nadie aquí en esta mesa podrá negar que los mejores momentos son los que vienen después.

Y apuntando las copas hacia Zoro y Robin, todos se levantaron y alzaron las copas, esperando a escuchar el brindis de Luffy de la siguiente manera:

- ¡Por Zoro y Robin!

Finalmente todos brindaron y al unísono pudieron disfrutar de una siguiente tarde que significaba para los dos amantes, como aquella noche que marcaría el inicio de sus vidas en un romance anhelado y vehemente para quienes lo experimentan. Muchas cosas han terminado y otras apenas estaban empezando.


	37. La Última Carta: Sorpresa

"Detengo el mundo cuando me miras, como me miras y robo suspiros al cielo por tus besos, pienso que no puedo amarte más y sin embargo, cada instante te amo más y más. Las cartas de amor se escriben empezando sin saber lo que se va a decir, y se terminan sin saber lo que se ha dicho"

"Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta. Así que ama y haz lo que quieras. Si callas, callarás con amor; si gritas, gritarás con amor; si corriges, corregirás con amor, si perdonas, perdonarás con amor"

Pasaron dos meses luego del mejor acontecimiento que Zoro y Robin esperaban en sus vidas. Eso solamente significa algo muy especial, por cuanto lo que sobrepasa las fronteras, solamente puede ser detenido con el deceso, y aun así el deceso es merecido al ser desafiado. Ambos amantes estaban haciendo visita a madame Depardieu, llevando las nuevas de su romance. Mientras Robin conversaba con la anciana en la sala, en la habitación de Zoro, este mismo estaba recogiendo todas sus cosas para irse al departamento de su amada a comenzar una nueva vida, y mientras estaba en eso, su teléfono suena y lo atiende:

- Maestro Koshiro… es un enorme placer escuchar su voz.

Desde el otro lado, estaba el maestro de Zoro muy contento por saber de su mejor alumno, y le estaba hablando al instante de estar entrenando a unos nuevos alumnos.

- Mi querido Zoro, es un gusto el saber que suenas muy feliz.

- ¿Cómo no estarlo? He logrado lo que quería y fui criado por el mejor de los hombres… usted.

- Agradezco tu gratitud, hijo mío… ¿Y cómo la estás pasando allá en París?

En seguida, Zoro se sienta en la cama, teniendo el marco de una foto suya con Robin, y sonreía diciendo:

- Estoy más feliz que nunca, maestro… he alcanzado la felicidad que he anhelado desde hace meses atrás.

- De eso estoy seguro, hijo mío… por fin pudiste sanar tu corazón y eso es lo que me hace feliz a mi… no quería seguir tolerando como te martirizabas por la pérdida de mi hija.

Al instante, Zoro alza la mirada hacia la ventana, viendo el cielo nublado y frío como si fuese a llover, recordando cuando estuvo por última vez en la tumba de Kuina, y dijo:

- Maestro… ¿Está usted orgulloso de mí, por las veces que hice feliz a su hija Kuina cuando estaba conmigo?

Del otro lado, el maestro Koshiro se detiene en sus pasos, y suspira muy contento, meditando en esta pregunta por solo un instante, y dijo:

- Sé que mi hija me preguntaría eso… y sabes muy bien que mi hija fue mi felicidad, y por su felicidad yo estaba feliz… pero ahora tú eres mi felicidad, y aún seguiré feliz por ti, porque sé que si mi hija estuviese viva, se sentiría muy feliz por ti.

Oyendo esto, Zoro cierra sus ojos y baja la cabeza, con ganas de llorar por esto, pero se contiene como era de esperarse. Desde la otra línea, Koshiro se siente animado y siente la necesidad de animar a Zoro, diciéndole:

- Ahora quiero que tú me prometas que siempre serás feliz y que esa felicidad que experimentaste con mi hija, pueda ser evidenciada en la mujer que ahora amas, que también harás feliz por siempre… Zoro, se feliz como yo lo estoy por ti, y a donde mi corazón valla siempre irá el tuyo.

- Gracias, maestro… espérenos para cuando lleguemos en diciembre.

- Eso espero, quiero conocer a Robin y sabes que no dejaré de llamarte hasta que la traigas.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse por un instante, y luego se enserian. Los años que pasaron juntos como padre e hijo, demostraban que gracias a esto, más que un sentimiento del uno por el otro, se había fortalecido con los años. Koshiro estaba sonriente pero derramaba unas lágrimas, al igual que Zoro.

- Te quiero mucho, Zoro… eres mi mejor alumno y mi orgullo.

- Gracias, maestro… nunca lo olvidaré, siempre lo llevaré en mi corazón.

- Digo lo mismo… hasta la próxima, Zoro.

- Hasta la próxima… maestro.

Y cuando colgó, Zoro no se pudo contener y se partió en un llanto silencioso, por haberse despedido del único hombre que lo crió y que vio lo mejor de él. Robin estaba subiendo las escaleras y al entrar a la habitación, ve a Zoro llorar en silencio y en seguida se sienta a su lado, levantándole el rostro.

- Mi amor, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Zoro solamente abrazó a Robin, diciéndole al oído:

- Te amo mucho, Robin… te amo como nunca he amado a alguien.

- Yo también te amo… pero dime, ¿Qué pasó?

Cuando estaban viéndose los ojos, Zoro deja salir una sonrisa ahogada mientras sentía que los dedos de su amada morena estaban secándole las lágrimas de su rostro.

- Era mi maestro… nunca lo olvidaré.

- Comprendo que lo amas como un padre… en diciembre iremos hasta allá, ¿No?

- Por supuesto, es una promesa que debo cumplir.

- Bien, ahora bajemos que madame nos quiere decir algo.

- En seguida.

Y sosteniendo sus equipajes, Zoro estaba descendiendo de la habitación y de las escaleras junto con su amada Robin, dirigiéndose ahora hacia la sala en la que estaba la anciana.

- Ahí estás, Zoro.

Este se para delante de madame y el dice:

- Aquí me tiene.

- Bien, ahora que te irás al departamento de mi niña Robin, quiero que me prometas que la amarás y que la cuidarás por siempre.

- Lo haré… no necesita pedírmelo.

- Eso lo comprendo, y quiero que siempre la hagas feliz.

- Es la tercera persona a la cual le prometo que estaré feliz y que haré feliz a mi amada Robin.

A un lado, Robin se siente contenta por esta promesa, y recuesta su mentón sobre el hombro de Zoro, para finalizar con un abrazo a la anciana, dirigiéndose hacia el auto a subir los equipajes. Mientras madame estaba con Robin dentro de la sala, le pregunta:

- ¿Llevas contigo la carta?

- Así es… se la enseñaré cuando estemos en el departamento.

- Bien, te amo mi niña… que seas feliz, y que lo hagas feliz a él también.

- Sabe que esa siempre será mi ocupación.

Robin abraza a la anciana y sale de la casa para dirigirse luego hacia el auto de su amado Zoro, encaminándose directamente hacia el departamento suyo, a comenzar una nueva vida con él, pero ¿Cuál carta? ¿Otra treta de Robin para contentar a Zoro? Quién sabe.

Una vez que estos dos llegaron, estaban cruzando por la puerta para poder dirigirse hacia la habitación, en la que Zoro coloca sus cosas, para salir de la habitación hacia la sala sentándose en el sofá con su amada Robin, suspirando ambos de felicidad y de emoción.

- ¿Y ahora qué será?

- Muy simple… seamos felices los unos con los otros.

Y justo cuando estos dos se iban a besar, estaba repicando el teléfono de Robin, la cual se interrumpe para ir a contestarlo, diciendo:

- Aló, Franky… ¿Ya están abajo? Bien, suban.

Cuando vio que colgó, Zoro frunce el ceño preguntando:

- ¿Qué sucede, mi amor?

No había ni siquiera empezado a decir algo, cuando del ascensor estaban entrando todos los amigos de estos dos. Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Kaya, Sanji, Chopper, Chanelle, Franky y Brook estaban cruzando por la puerta para encaminarse directamente a la cocina, trayendo unos aperitivos, como si esto se tratase directamente de una fiesta. Zoro se lleva las manos a la cara diciendo:

- ¿De esto se trata, Robin?

Y la morena se levanta sonriente con los brazos, cruzados diciéndole:

- Sí, quise que vinieran todos… ¿Te parece?

- Bueno, no hay problema.

En seguida todos estaban preparándose para salir con comidas y otras bebidas. Luffy y Nami salen discutiendo porque este estaba desesperándose por comerse todo mientras que ella no lo dejaba.

- Pedazo de idiota hambriento, espera a que nos sentemos todos a ver las películas.

- Pero tengo hambre.

- Si me pides otra vez, le diré a Sanji que no te haga comida por un mes.

Este se contuvo con esto, y ambos se sentaron cerca de Zoro y de Robin, quienes estaban en el sofá largo. Luego aparecieron los demás trayendo el resto de las comidas, mientras que Franky estaba saliendo de la cocina, gritando:

- ¡Súper! Vamos a celebrar, ¿No te parece Chanelle?

A su lado estaba Chanelle, guiñándole el ojo de manera atractiva, respondiéndole:

- Sabes que es así, cariño.

- ¡Uff que sexy!

Ya todos estaban sentados en la sala, y justo cuando Zoro iba a decir algo, Sanji saca una película de las que tenía Robin, y sacó una diciendo:

- ¿Qué les parece si vemos esta?

Zoro y Robin se dieron cuenta que se trataba de "La Cruda Verdad" y ambos se miraron el uno con el otro y se rieron por esto, dando a entender a todos que era la película adecuada. Usopp estaba abrazando a Kaya y preguntó:

- ¿Y ustedes de que se ríen?

- Mi amor, no les preguntes eso… ellos sabrán que es, ¿No?

- Tienes razón, Kaya… mi amada.

Luffy estaba entrándole a los aperitivos, mientras que Brook decía a Chopper:

- Esa película es la mejor que he visto.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, te ayudará a entender un poco más a las mujeres.

- Interesante.

Del otro lado estaba Chanelle sentada al lado de Franky y oyendo el comentario de Brook, dijo:

- Eso es demasiado sexista de tu parte, Brook.

Franky se reía diciendo:

- ¿Qué importa? Veámosla… ¿O es que crees que tu susceptibilidad saldrá a flote?

- Eres un idiota, Franky.

- Pero un idiota "Súper"

Luffy estaba terminándose los nachos y se reía diciendo:

- Que gracioso es Franky… ¡Oi, Robin! ¿Tienes carne en la nevera?

- Sí, creo que sí, anda y revisa.

- ¡Qué pasada!

Levantándose apresuradamente, corre hacia el refrigerador para regresar con unos enormes trozos de carne, esperando a que la película de inicio. Sanji la colocó y se echó hacia atrás, diciéndoles a todo:

- Oi, tontos del culo, cállense y veamos la película… ya empezó.

Todos se acomodaron como pudieron y estaban disfrutando en amigos y en familia esta película. Zoro estaba en silencio y Robin estaba mirándole en silencio, sin que este se diese cuenta, hasta que él voltea hacia ella, viendo que estaba sonriéndole.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, mi amor… te amo.

- Yo también.

Robin se recuesta del pecho de Zoro, y se recuerda de la carta, sentándose erguida nuevamente, sacándola de su blusa. Zoro ve que ella se la extiende y frunce el ceño.

- ¿Otra carta?

- Así es.

- ¿Para qué? Ya no estoy entristecido.

- No importa… esto es algo que mereces tener.

Zoro no comprendía para nada lo que estaba pasando, así que al tomarla en sus manos, la iba a abrir pero cuando metió los dedos para sacarla, se detuvo en silencio. Robin veía que no la sacaba y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucede, mi amor? ¿Por qué no la lees?

Es cuando Zoro voltea hacia ella y sonríe, colocando la carta en las piernas de ella.

- No la leeré… quiero que esta vez me digas todo lo que siempre expresas en esas cartas que tengo guardadas.

- Es mejor que la leas, de eso se trata.

- Todas las he leído pero es justo que tú me digas que contiene esto… ya no hay misterio entre tú y yo.

Las cejas de Robin se expanden con una sonrisa, y Zoro se emocionaba al esperar a que ella le dijese de qué se trataba. Bueno, ya era momento en que ella por fin dijese algo referente, y es cuando se contrae en silencio, porque no sabía cómo decirle lo que estaba dentro de esa carta a Zoro.

- ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, mi amor?

Pero Robin suspira y levanta la mirada, diciendo:

- Es un regalo que te doy como una bendición… por eso es necesario que leas la carta.

- No necesito leer esa carta, porque creo que es mejor que me lo digas… ya tengo siete cartas tuyas guardadas y con esas me basto.

- Bien, es algo que es producto del amor.

- ¿Producto del amor?

Mientras Zoro pensaba en esta pregunta que se hizo, se imaginó que ella le estaba pidiendo que él le propusiera matrimonio, así que este mismo se hizo la idea de que podía ser una broma. Robin estaba de brazos cruzados, mostrando una sonrisa escondida en esa seriedad, alzando la ceja por no ver que Zoro se esforzaba en responder rápido.

El peliverde estaba rascándose la cabeza, e intentó preguntar:

- ¿No es una carta de amor?

- No.

- ¿No es una declaración catastral?

- No.

- ¿No es una carta de trabajo para mí?

- No.

- ¿No es una referencia personal?

- No.

- ¿No es una invitación para ir a una fiesta?

- No.

- ¿No es un boleto de avión con destino a alguna ciudad extraña que me quieras mostrar?

- No.

- Maldición, no sé qué decir.

Robin suspira obstinada y se mira la punta de sus cabellos, diciendo:

- ¿No podrías pensar en algo más detallado?

- No lo sé, de seguro tiene que ser algo para los dos, ¿No?

- Así es… es un regalo, y más que eso es una bendición.

Esta morena alza la mirada hacia Zoro, recostando su mentón sobre el hombro de su amado, para luego sostener la mano derecha de su amado y llevársela hacia un lugar especifico de su cuerpo. ¡Un misterio! El peliverde frunce el ceño al ver que la morena le estaba llevando la mano directamente a su vientre.

¡Pum! La sorpresa del año. La mirada del peliverde poco a poco estaba esclareciéndose, al punto de estar con las pupilas dilatadas. Robin se dio cuenta que Zoro estaba comprendiendo a que se estaba refiriendo y su sonrisa fue cándida, prístina, pura como la nieve. Este en seguida revisa el contenido del sobre para cerciorarse que se trataba exactamente de lo que él estaba pensando y al sacar lo que se presume que era un test medico, deja caer la carta.

- Esto es… es…

Y volteando lentamente hacia Robin, se da cuenta que ella se acerca más a él y le susurra en el oído la siguiente frase que marcó su vida como ningún otro modo pudo haber sido cierto.

- Felicidades mi amor… vas a ser padre.

La sonrisa de Zoro poco a poco estaba siendo evidenciada y mostrada hacia su amada Robin, acercándose a ella para besarle apasionadamente delante de los demás quienes ignoraban lo que estos dos estaban hablando. Queridos amantes, sus vidas apenas estaban comenzando a tener un significado y ese día ya nada sería igual.

**Fin**


End file.
